Here We Go Again
by Night Companion
Summary: Nero goes to Dante in hopes of finding Kyrie, who's been abducted, again. Trish and Lady join in the search. Kyrie, using her wits, must survive and tame a returned Devil until Nero can find her. The old song and dance number has added a new tune. NeroXKyrie, DanteXTrish
1. Chapter 1 What Did You Say Your Name Was

**Although I am pleased when someone favorites a story, I do wonder why and get frustrated when nothing is said.**** Don't be put off by where you are in the story or if English is not your native language**. It doesn't matter to me and shouldn't to you. I put a lot of time and effort into my writing so I'd like to hear from you any time - especially since_ your_ feedback is the _ONLY_ payment I receive for my hard work.  


* * *

**What Did You Say Your Name Was Again?**

Terrified out of her wits while scrambling to gather them together, Kyrie stood in front of what appeared to be a massive dark mahogany door flanked by two hulking guards. However, this was no ordinary door.

Behind what she assuredly thought must be magically reinforced thick wood lay a being of the most deadliest kind - a being she was too soon to confront.

Thinking of her lost brother and Nero, both warriors of the highest caliber, she remained outwardly composed. The screams slicing her like razor-sharp shards of broken glass were locked in the deepest part of herself.

Kyrie determined these evil men would_ never_ break her. Holding fast to Nero's image, she kept her head up and eyes focused straight ahead.

...

After the unspeakable events eight months ago, Nero had taken her in hand when she had felt shattered and violated on every level. He'd explained everything he knew to her and had insisted on teaching her self-defense - often with laughable results.

Although Kyrie was familiar with violence, she, herself, seemed incapable of intentionally harming anyone. But under Nero's relentless tutelage, she'd uncovered a strength she never realized she possessed.

He had insisted she was strong when she doubted herself. He'd told her over and over how astounding she'd been inside the pit of Hell. She hadn't cried, she hadn't screamed, she hadn't broken down, but had, instead, remained calm - focused on her love, and belief in him, Nero.

In fact, he insisted her first instinct to protect, even at the expense of her own life, showed her courage. Hadn't she broken away from him to run to Credo's aid and, though she hadn't known who he was at the time, into the very frightening, awesome, Dante, son of the Dark Knight Sparda? (Immobilized by the sight of the ruthless warrior hovering over her with cold, speculative eyes and a huge broadsword, she'd only been able to move at Nero's command.)

And, Nero pointed out, afterward, hadn't she covered a crying child with her own body to shield him from the demonic Scarecrows in the thick of battle with him?

Inwardly sighing, Kyrie thought it really all came back to Nero. He was her strength. As long Nero existed, Kyrie could do the undoable.

Causing Nero no end of worry and frustration, Kyrie couldn't change her self-sacrificing nature. So he had decided to work with her strengths. She learned to carefully and calmly heed her uncanny insight which had grown substantially after her "merging" with the demonic core and Nero within the grisly "Savior" statue. Nero taught her how to use her talent for detail to study and observe her surroundings and those within.

He showed her simple self-defense techniques along with some training on how to fire a gun - forget any sword play. After watching her with the blade, Nero had put his foot down on Kryie using THAT weapon, but still had hopes she could become more comfortable and proficient at the shooting range.

Knowing her sweet disposition and countenance wasn't going to go away, Nero drilled into her to use it to her advantage. He had explained an enemy would be taken in by her seemingly docile nature and reveal weaknesses to her. In reality, he constantly bemoaned Kyrie was as stubborn as a mule with a streak of steel a mile wide. Having hauled her out of one hair-raising scrape after another, he should know.

Kyrie took pride in the way Nero was thoroughly convinced she was strong and smart. She swore not to let him down. Marveling at his ingenious, unorthodox battle tactics, Kyrie discovered, so far, he'd been right on the mark.

Her captors, who had waited until she was alone in the house (Nero never left her side if she wanted or needed to go out), had attacked in force. The mercenaries had shot her with a drugged dart to knock her out before taking her to a secret fortress. She had awoken in a plain room containing the bare essentials and a bathroom.

By remaining docile and silent even when her blood boiled at being manhandled, she had learned quite a bit, and none of it sounded good. Evidently, she was given special treatment compared to other women who'd also been kidnapped. Packed together, they were placed in one room while waiting for the hideous fate of mating with a demon - that is if they could entice one to do so.

Unfortunately, she too was selected for this fate.

Apparently, the new leader of the Order, a man named Brom, had singled her out for an exceptionally powerful demon of some stature. From what Kyrie could discern, this particular demon was extremely picky and they had yet to find a "pure" woman he would accept. Brom had come up with the brilliant idea of offering Kyrie to the Devil.

Not only had she the sorry distinction of having been abducted by Sanctus to "become one" with the Savior, (which _had_ to make her special in their eyes) she was also attached to the strongest half devil in the city. After all, Nero had _destroyed_ the Savior statue containing a created hellish world.

Kyrie discovered she'd been watched by the Order as she had gone about helping rebuilding the city and its populace ever since it gained new leadership. Hiring mercenaries to add to their army, the new leader had similar sinister obscene designs as the old, with an added, unforgivable, unthinkable twist in gaining demonic power or hybrids.

While looking for a window through Nero's vigilance to take her, they'd gotten wind he was on the verge of formally proposing to her. Amazed Kyrie was virginal after eight months of living with a male half demon, these madmen saw her as a high prize for Nero to take such a long time to woo her. Yet, if Nero proposed, and Kyrie accepted, all bets were off. So mercenaries had moved in on her before any "damage" could be done.

The fortunate part of this kind of reasoning meant she was treated with kid gloves, unlike the other poor captured women.

Kyrie refused to think of it but based upon what she had heard, she was pretty sure they had physically examined her to be certain she retained her innocence. The only blessing was she'd been unconscious at the time. Kyrie had heard the men laughing about using a different drug which rendered its victim immobile but still allowed them to retain their senses while being "examined."

Her stomach churned imagining those women's humiliating degradation - especially if they were found to be lacking the essential requirement. They weren't released, but given to either the mercenaries selling the women to the organization, the guards, or other demons to do with as they wanted. If they were "intact," they were routinely abused, and often killed if they repeatedly failed their assignment.

Kyrie had barely repressed a shudder when she heard this bit of news. Remaining quiet and polite while in the company of others, once alone, she would lock herself in the bathroom to silently vent, weep, or vomit in private.

...

Now came her turn to face the music.

Bathed and dressed carefully in an elegant gown of hammered copper to accent her eyes and hair, her shoulders had been left bare with shimmering tight sleeves around her upper arms, reaching past her elbows. The plunging bodice alone was enough to scandalize her.

Hair combed out in a simple, free style, her face was painted with the lightest of cosmetics to make her already thick lashes longer and her golden brown eyes bigger. Kyrie's mouth was pinkened and made plumper. Blush was added, bringing color to her pale cheeks. She'd been dusted with sparkling power on her face, neck, shoulders and chest. The ensemble was completed with a pair of dainty, low heeled slippers.

The only undergarment she wore was silk, high-cut panties, matching the color of the gown, leaving Kyrie feeling exposed beneath a dress covering her from breast to toe. Supposing this was the latest in chic fashion, and not particularly flattered or comfortable to be wearing it, she was told this particular Demon Lord was into elegance and insisted on only the highest quality.

Despite herself, she was curious why this organization went out of its way to accommodate him. He must be very important to them indeed.

Rousing from her thoughts as she stood before the dreaded doorway, barely holding herself steady Kyrie's fear rocketed up a notch when she heard one of the guard's muttering he hoped he wouldn't find her as dead as the last several "offerings." Swallowing the urge to plead while suppressing the need to run, she watched the guard unlock the door and push it open.

Head up and back straight, her eyes were met by a palatial suite decorated in rich, dark blues and gold with gleaming wood floors covered with plush, exquisite tapestries and draped large windows. If she wasn't mistaken, there was a door leading to a large terrace.

Before she could dig in her heels, her upper arms were grasped and she was bodily lifted into the room (no way she would've have stepped one foot into the room on her own volition). Once inside the main room, the two guards bowed in the direction of a tall man lounging next to an impressive, tasteful, antique desk with an open book in his hands.

_Wait. A man?_ Kyrie had seen her share of demons and never in her wildest imagination did she think they would be taking her to a demon who looked completely human.

Her thoughts chaotic behind her serene facade, she faintly heard one of the guard speak, "My Lord, we have brought you a present."

The man sighed, closed his book with an annoyed "thump" and asked in a masculine, bored tone, "And my dinner?"

"It is on it's way and should arrive shortly. Is there anything else you require?" was the response. With a tired, impatient shake of stylish, shimmering white hair, he waved them away with a languid hand. The guards backed out of the room, leaving her alone.

Deciding a little politeness may be in order, Kyrie gave him her most graceful bow of respect while holding thoughts of Nero close to her. If she was to die here, his was the last face she wanted within her. Kyrie had every confidence every evil person or demon involved with these atrocities were dead as soon as Nero came.

And he would come. She was sure of it and her surety was the only thing keeping her sane.

...

Vergil surveyed the human young woman bowing before him with weary irritation. Had these humans learned nothing? They were certainly a stubborn lot who never appeared to learn from history. His patience had grown thin.

He hadn't enjoyed killing the innocents sent to him, but he could no longer tolerate the inevitable ensuing drama. He had put up with one overwrought female after another until he could stand no more.

Did these people not realize he wasn't about to be mated? He had too much pride to give away his bloodline to insignificant humans. Lust was an emotion and bodily reaction he had conquered years ago.

In fact, Vergil counted on his strength of will - it had kept him alive through many dark years.

He was confident he could withstand anything these lunatics did to him. Hadn't he survived the tortures of Mundus?_ Nothing,_ Vergil was fairly certain, could compare with that demon's creative mind when it came to cruelty, torture and emotional manipulation.

Believing he'd finally escaped the barbarous world of Hell, only be captured by sadistic, delusional humans was really too much to take. The universal irony was obvious. Apparently, _everyone_ wanted the powerful blood of Sparda, even if half diluted.

At this juncture of his life, Vergil wanted to be left alone, in peace, but again, he was met with an obstacle to surmount. And surmount he would, regardless if he had to die in the attempt to do so. Regrettably, he acknowledged with sardonic bitterness, he didn't die easily, making his task all the more arduous.

Eying the silent girl, Vergil did note her shimmering grace and innocence but remained unmoved. If anything he was doing her a favor by killing her painlessly rather than leaving her in the clutches of these vicious madmen.

The question remaining was whether to wait until after dinner or before. Deciding he wanted a quiet meal and to get it over with as quickly as possible, he rose and glided to the now upright young woman.

...

Kyrie finished her bow in time to see the man approach her. Having seen her brother and Nero in the same predatory mode, she knew what was coming. Taking a deep breath, she stared fixedly ahead, holding on to her composure for all she was worth. She would not disgrace herself, or Nero, by begging for her life. Intent on her inner struggle, she didn't focus on the man until he was directly in front of her. Lifting her chin, Kyrie met his eyes with hers.

Familiar, beloved, blue eyes filled her vision. Unintentionally, she breathed, "Nero?"

Vergil stopped for a moment as the youthful female said a variation of his demonic name. Slightly surprised, he could only conclude her captures must have passed it along to her in an attempt to "bond" with him. Satisfied with his reasoning, Vergil began to move forward again when Kyrie said something, which unbeknownst to her, saved her life. As her vision cleared and widened, she saw it was not Nero, but an older man closely resembling him.

Slender brows drawn together in astonished perplexity, Kryrie asked, incredulous, "Dante?"

At the mention of his twin's name, an involuntary, and unwanted, cascade of conflicting emotions thundered through Vergil.

Kyrie was exceeding lucky Vergil was not given to acting first and asking questions later. He rarely allowed his control to slip enough to waste the energy to lash out without careful deliberation. Lamentably, his brother was the one person who could cause him to lose his precious control (only one of the reasons Vergil resented Dante). He quickly stepped back before he did something he might regret.

Maintaining a cold veneer was so habitual to Vergil, Kyrie had no inkling of the tidal wave of turbulent, possibly violent, emotions she had unleashed with one simple name.

Vergil forced himself to think through the situation, looking for a trap. When he took a deep breath he could smell a very familiar distinctive scent permeating her skin. Unless his brother had changed radically in the years they'd been apart, there was no chance this innocent was Dante's type of female.

Yet she was steeped in the scent of his bloodline coming from a masculine source which meant this "Nero" she had mentioned must be the male attached to her.

_Was there was another carrying the blood of his father? Did he have another brother?_

Vergil rejected the idea. It was impossible his father had been unfaithful to his mother, but after her death, had he sought solace elsewhere?

No, Vergil didn't want to think of the possibility, because it would mean his long lost father had not made his very young sons a priority. He'd had too much honor to abandon his only offspring, hadn't he?

As incredible as it seemed, this young woman, almost a child in his eyes, held many mysteries pertaining to him and his family. If she was sent to entrap him in intrigue she would pay the price. Yet if she held knowledge learned by her own experiences, she could be an asset to him.

By the tentative smile alighting her face and the slightly relaxed stance, he could see she held this Nero and Dante (_Vergil almost choked on Dante's name_) in some esteem, maybe even affection.

His damn brother always seemed to make people fall in love with him with little to no effort, leaving Vergil confounded as to the reason - another thorn in his side. Why was Dante able to draw others to him when he was left out in the cold?

Of course Dante had taken the _human_ path whereas Vergil had taken the demonic one. At the time, he'd decided it was better to reign in Hell than be one of the masses of feeble humans engrossed in their petty concerns swarming the land.

There was also the matter of both worlds coming after him because of who he was. It had seemed logical to assume if he could become the ruler of the Demon World, he'd be left mainly alone instead of constantly hunted, on the run, or fighting for his existence day in and day out.

Well, Vergil had to acknowledge Dante was no runner. He stood his ground and chose to fight which Vergil could admire on one hand while thinking it was a futile, tiring endeavor on the other.

...

"Do I look so much like Dante?" Vergil asked harshly.

Kyrie started in surprise and studied him while voicing her thoughts out loud in her gentle, soft voice. "Now that you mention it, your eyes are much more blue and your voice is deeper than I remember, so, therefore, you... You are... You are not Lord Dante?" she fumbled.

Vergil snorted, "The only thing Dante is lord of, is Lord of the Fools."

"Wait," Kyrie continued thoughtfully, "If you are not Dante, unless you have been created as a copy, you must be the other son of the Dark Knight. Was it not said Sparda had twin sons? That would make you, sir... Vergil?" He leaned back in evident satisfaction at her logical thinking process and conclusion.

Giving a mock bow, Vergil answered, "At your service, miss?"

"Oh," she cried, waving her hands briefly in distress before clasping them together at her waist. "Excuse me. Kyrie. That is my name. Just Kyrie..." Feeling like a babbling idiot, she trailed off.

This whole surreal experience was too much to comprehend. Beginning to unravel, Kyrie's thoughts and emotions had been on a roller coaster for what felt like weeks instead of a mere 48 hours by her calculations. (This organization obviously didn't want to waste valuable time - they knew Nero would be coming for her.)

As it was, this man gave off such a cold, deadly aura, even if Dante's twin, Kyrie was unsure if she was relatively safe or not. Unlike Nero, she'd been an avid student of the history of Sparda until the entire Order and Church had betrayed everything she believed in. She had plenty of reasons to doubt the knowledge she learned but at least part of it was true - Dante, and now Vergil, did exist.

The disturbing part of the legend stated one twin had taken his father's place in the light of the Human World, whereas the other had descended into the dark, demonic one.

_And guess which one was currently looming over her?_


	2. Chapter 2 Nero Needs Help

**Nero Needs Help**

Rebounding against the walls with a crash, the doors to _Devil May Cry_ smashed open and the hinges threatened to come off. The small bell attached on top of the frame fell to the floor with a forlorn, protesting twang.

"Dante!" a masculine, but youthful, voice shouted at the top of a pair of healthy lungs.

As a handsome, long-legged young man strode into his business, yelling his name in desperate rage, Dante was proud of himself for staying cool. He did not fall backward from his comfortable position, (lounging back on two legs of his chair, with his legs crossed on top his desk). He did not choke on his drink, or, amazingly, reach for his guns.

But then he glanced at Trish and sourly noticed she didn't pause in taking a dainty bite of pizza or start from her perch next to him on the desk. Now Lady though, he was pleased to note, had her guns out and was tracking the irate youth bearing down on him with the wrath of a horde of demons.

Watching him over the rim of his glass, Dante searched for a reason why Nero was coming at him. Had he done something to set him off? He didn't think so - business had been slow lately.

Two hands, one human and the other, a glowing demonic one, slammed down on his desk. Everything on it, including Dante's legs, jumped. "Dante!" the younger man yelled again.

Dropping his legs to the floor, Dante took in Nero's half-crazed agitation. "That's the name, don't wear it out. So, what's up? Like, no long time, no see? Where's your manners, kid?" Dante responded, going for the informal approach.

Seething, Nero's arm began to heat up. "Shut up! Where is she?" he demanded.

Eying Nero's devil arm about go super nova, Dante answered mildly, "I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you could be more specific? And watch the arm, would ya?"

Startled, Nero marked his arm's escalating power. Absently massaging his incandescent hand, he muttered, "Yamato seems to reacting to something."

Ignoring a feminine gasp to his right, Nero's dagger slitting gaze refocused on Dante. "I know you know something. Where's Kyrie?" he spat.

Rising, he faced Nero's rage head on, "Kid. You better watch yourself. You're starting to lose it. Are you actually saying you've misplaced your lady, again? Geez, I'd have thought you'd keep a better watch over her after what happened the last time." Diplomacy not exactly in Dante's dictionary, he ignored Nero's eat death and die glare by replying, "And to answer your oh so polite question, how should I know? I have to deal with enough women as it is. Do I have masochist stamped on my forehead?"

Not hearing the usual forthcoming sardonic quip from either Trish or Lady, Dante got the idea he hadn't phrased his answer too well. The kid was ready to rumble and he didn't need to be lighting the fuse.

_Too late._

Nero clenched his effervescent fist, and with a furious "AHHH!," punched the desk. Demonic power flashed and debris flew. Seeing Trish narrowly miss being hit by an energy bolt did not improve Dante's mood. Checking to make sure Lady was also in one piece, Dante crossed his arms, "Now you owe me a desk and I really liked that one. Get a grip. And I mean now. You could've hurt someone."

Becoming aware of his surroundings, Nero finally saw the two women and noticeably reined himself in. "Sorry," Nero mumbled to the group at large, "I've been practicing, but it gets away from me sometimes. Besides, like I said, it's reacting to something in this room."

"Huh," Dante shifted into a languid pose, "Well, there are a lot of Devil Arms around. Not to mention Rebellion."

"What?" Nero blurt, confused, kneading his hand.

Using a thumb to indicate his massive sword hanging nearby, Dante answered, "Rebellion and Yamato were both forged by my father. They're bound to the Sparda bloodline. You could even say they 'talk' to each other."

"Oh," Nero commented, disheartened, "That must have been it then."

Interested, Dante inquired, "What must have been what?"

"Why I thought you had something to do with Kyrie's disappearance. Yamato kept, I know it sounds weird and all, but Yamato kept, I guess you could say, 'talking' to me and your image kept coming up. And, you're right, the closer I got, the stronger the pull."

"Nah," Dante assured him, "It's not weird at all. Well, I guess weird by normal standards, but not ours. Rebellion 'talks' to me all the time and definitely responds to Yamato."

"You're joking," Nero stated.

"Look for yourself," Dante suggested, motioning to the sword again. Sure enough, the eyes of the skull making up part of the hilt were blazing rubies as the blade vibrated a metallic sheen. Stunned, Nero found out, if he concentrated, he could feel the two swords resonating in a sort of harmony.

While Nero's guard was down, Yamato suddenly screamed to life. White-blue fire shot down his arm, and, appalled, Nero found Yamato in his fist swinging toward a dark-haired woman he'd scarcely seen. Distantly, he heard Dante curse. As Nero was fighting to pull back, he caught a glimpse of Dante leaping up and sideways.

Rebellion met Yamato in the nick of time.

Amazingly, the woman did not retreat. Instead, she holstered her guns and smoothly moved a huge missile launcher from across her back to act as a shield. Yamato became more excited, flung Rebellion away, and slashed down onto Kalina Ann - Lady's most beloved weapon.

Mortified, Nero stared into the bicolored eyes, (one blue, one brown) of an extremely attractive woman blocking his strike. They were coolly assessing him and sending a message of complete confidence. Her expression was impassive, but her entire being said, _Bring it on. I can guarantee you will not like the results._

Lady felt the strength of the blow, and pressure, of the blade as she held her own. She could see Nero straining against Yamato. So, Lady didn't attack as she normally would, but waited for the young stranger, (with an uncanny resemblance to Dante) to regain control of the sword. For some reason, she felt a little sorry for him. Nero was obviously flabbergasted and horrified by Yamato's actions.

Lady lightened the mood. "This certainly seems familiar, wouldn't you say Dante? Talk about a blast from the past," she observed. Her voice was smooth as cream. Hearing the hint of humor, Dante relaxed a bit - that was his Lady, cool under fire to the point of ice.

Moving in, he matched her tone, "Now that you mention it, it does. You don't think it's a little too close for comfort?"

"Nah." Lady said, "Piece of cake. You must be Nero, right? I'm reluctant to mention this, since we haven't been properly introduced, but I think your sword is molesting my Kalina Ann." Nero's embarrassment and dismay increased when he saw she was right.

Once Yamato struck, and felt, Kalina Ann under Lady's hands, it started glowing a soft shade of blue, and at the sound of Lady's voice, began to hum. It was currently practically crooning and sending shining power across and into Lady's weapon. Standing behind Nero, Dante and Trish laughed.

The turn of events had a bracing effect. Feeling doused with a bucket of cold water, Nero immediately jerked upward - forcibly bringing the sword with him.

Dante took the opportunity to pry Yamato from the staggered young warrior, "Why don't I take this for now? We wouldn't want any more accidents to happen, now would we? I'll just put it right here next to Rebellion, and they can catch up." Putting actions to words, Dante saw Trish lay a hand of support on Nero's shaking shoulder and Lady calmly readjust her arsenal.

"You sure you're all right, Lady?" Dante asked.

"Yes," she replied. Then seeing how disturbed Nero was, Lady strolled over. "What a way to meet, huh? My name is Lady. You must be Nero. I've heard of your adventures."

Unable to grasp how these people could be so calm after such a traumatic event, (but relieved all the same) Nero sought an apology, "Lady, I'm... I'm sor... "

Patting his upper arm, Lady reassured him, "Don't worry yourself. It was under control. Think of it this way. If you hadn't used your full strength to restrain Yamato, things could have been much worse."

"You think?" Nero asked hopefully.

"Positive," she responded firmly and watched him melt in relief as he wiped a sleeve across his beaded forehead.

Seeing an opening, using her preternatural strength, Trish guided Nero to the couch where she pushed him into a sitting position. Gracefully sinking beside him, she draped her arm over the back of the couch near Nero's shoulders, and raised a slender eyebrow meaningfully at Dante.

Taking the cue, Dante stuck his hands in his pockets saying, "Yeah, Lady's right kid. You did what you could. You should know Lady's the one who broke Yamato's blade with that diabolical weapon of hers."

Nero stuttered in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. I'd be pissed too if someone took a bite out of me, although, based on the outcome, I would say Yamato isn't holding any grudges. I guess being put back together will do that for you," Dante surmised with a quirked grin.

Nero frowned, puzzled, "You act like the swords have their own personality or consciousness or something."

"Well, don't they? We infuse them with our power every time we touch them." Dante informed him. Unwillingly to think about the implications of Dante's statement, Nero decided to simply breathe.

"Dante," Trish chimed in her sultry voice, "Why don't you get Nero something cold to drink? I'm sure he must be thirsty after his journey." Grumbling something about women always ordering him around and complications, Dante disappeared into the back room holding a small kitchen. Kindly, Trish left Nero in solitude. Discreetly consoling, she sat close without being invasive.

Grateful, Nero sat with his head in his hands and elbows braced on his spread knees. Despair spread through him. He had searched Fortuna from top to bottom in a futile attempt to find Kyrie. When Nero started seeing Dante, and feeling Yamato's pull, he'd been so sure he'd find some answers here.

Soon after Dante had magically appeared in his life and helped him save Kyrie, Nero had resolved to meet him again. Not only had Nero discovered he may, somehow, be part of Dante's bloodline, (and they did look a lot alike) he wanted to talk to someone he could relate to. Although Dante hadn't been too difficult to locate, Nero hadn't been able to find the time to come for a visit.

Betrayed by almost everyone and everything he believed in, Nero felt Dante was perhaps one of two people he could trust. The rage he had felt when Kyrie was taken, and thinking Dante may have had something to do with it, had gone way pass painful. Only the need to get Kyrie back at all cost, and an ironclad determination to destroy who had stolen her, kept him going.

Nero roused when a can waved in front of his nose. After he took the soda, Dante sprawled into an armchair across from him. Once Nero broke the tab on the can and gulped down half the soft drink, Dante spoke, "So, I gather from your ravings, someone's snatched that cute little number of yours."

Nero discovered anger was good at washing away misery. In a blur, he leaped across the coffee table and grabbed Dante roughly by the shirt. "Kyrie's not 'some cute little number' jackass. Show some respect."

Trish and Lady coughed on a laugh. Pushing Nero away, Dante straightened his shirt, "Fine, sorry, whatever. Sit down already." Haltingly, Nero returned to his seat. He started again, "Answer the question. Did someone kidnap Kyrie or not?" At Nero's miserable nod, he whistled, "Man, someone's got a serious death wish."

Nero's head shot up, eyes blazing, "You got that straight. When I find out who took her, they're gonna _wish_ for death."

Pleased to see the younger man somewhat coherent, Dante tried for more information, "OK Nero, I'm listening. Why don't you talk it out and we'll see what we can come up with." Nero was surprised he was surprised. He was so used to going his own way, he hadn't thought of asking for help, but after Dante's previous actions in Fortuna, he should've known the more experienced hunter would be willing to at least lead an ear.

After several false starts, and with Trish's encouragement, he revealed sadly, "About two days ago, I came home after slaying leftover demons popping up every freakin where, to find her gone. The place was a wreck. It looks like she ran through the whole house trying to get away. By the signs, I could tell she'd been dragged out by humans and demons alike."

Trish comforted him, "I'm sure she fought hard Nero. Although not a warrior, such as us, I saw Kyrie's inner strength. Many are fooled by her external visage of helplessness, but I'm not. It's only logical, after what happened before, you have trained her in some self-protective techniques. With your help, combined with her inner courage and strength of will, I'm sure she's alive." Nero listened to Trish, needing to believe her.

"Trish is right," Dante added, further bolstering the distraught young man.

Nero had to confess, "But Dante, Trish, I should have been there. I should have _known_ she needed me. Ever since we 'merged' in that statue of hell, we've been able to sense each other, no matter what. Yamato seems especially sensitive to Kyrie, don't ask me why. But, well, I'm so often up to my ass in demons and other gross stuff, I started consciously shutting myself off from her." Nero paused.

He said quietly, "She knew it and sometimes would look so sad, I could tell it bugged her. Kyrie would tell me over and over she didn't care. If I was hurting, then she wanted to know, but I just couldn't, no, I_ wouldn't_. Why should she deal with the shit I do? Kyrie should be happy without worrying about me."

Trish looked at Dante as she said, "But Nero, even though I too am a demon hunter, and often fight alongside Dante, wish to know of his pain. It would upset me more, I believe, to not know his state of being, than to know. I fear my imagination would be much worse than the reality."

Nero's beautiful blue eyes widened as they met her exotic green ones, "That's exactly what Kyrie would say. But I didn't listen. If I had, I would've known immediately when she was in trouble."

Trish gripped his shoulder, "Don't torture yourself so. It took Dante many years to understand this. He can be quite slow at times." Ignoring Dante's outraged, "Hey!" Trish continued, "You are young and intelligent enough to be trainable. You're allowed, and bound, to make mistakes from time to time."

Dante fumed at the workings of the female mind and his body language said it all. Nero smirked, glad to know he wasn't the only one who had made some bad mistakes. He'd kill to know what Dante's had been. Maybe, when this was cleared up, he could get Trish and, (if he could get over his embarrassment) Lady, to give him some juicy stuff to hang over his elder.

"Trainable, huh? And that's a good thing?" Nero innocently asked Trish, as if he didn't know that word in particular was royally pissing Dante off.

Meeting his grin with her own, Trish winked, "You bet, and, you'll be happy to know, quite pleasurable. Also, if I may say so, fun as well." She slid sly eyes at Dante, "At least for me." Trish was pleased to see humor lighting Nero's clouded azure eyes.

Since Nero seemed more stable, Lady decided to throw in her own two cents. She wanted Dante to actively help this lost young man. She didn't think he would sit back and do nothing. It wasn't his style - especially in reuniting loved ones. However, he did tend to bore easily if there wasn't a promise of any real action.

"Well Dante, it appears I was right, as always," Lady commented smugly. Irked by the byplay between Nero and Trish at his expense, Dante rose to the bait like a starving trout.

"What do you mean, right as always?" he asked.

Standing with her arms crossed and one hip cocked, Lady informed him, "If I hadn't brought the situation going on in Fortuna to your attention in the first place, you would be in the dark about so many important things."

"The only reason you _forced_ me to interfere with the Order of the Sword is because they were cutting into your jobs. You manipulated me, as usual, saying whatever was going on was MY fault because those psychos were worshiping my father as some kind of whacked god. Though how it was _my_ fault is beyond me since they happened to be after me, remember?" Dante raged.

Warming to his subject, he snarled, "Just because my gene pool makes every power hungry, sadistic, idiot come after me, does _not_ make it my fault."

"Oh reallly," Lady drawled, "I seem to remember you saying you had to clean up the mess your father left behind, or was I mistaken?"

Dante hissed, "This was different and you damn well know it. Those bastards wanted me to power up that gross statue of a lameass image of dear old Dad. If you hadn't interfered, they would've come for me themselves. Not only would I have handed them their asses back on a platter, I'd have been on my home turf. Or hadn't you thought of that?" Nero was riveted by this information; he'd always wondered how Dante knew when to show.

Lady thoughtfully tapped a finger against her chin, "To tell the truth, yes I have and reached a conclusion." She paused for effect before stating, "I did you a favor."

Instantly, Dante was on his feet, pointing an outraged finger at her, "No way! There is _no way_ I owe you. Don't even think it." Seeing the gleam in her eye, Dante braced himself - knowing a set up when he saw one.

"But if I hadn't gotten you to go to Fortuna, poor Nero and his loved one would now be trapped, used as Energizer Bunnies for a floating world of Hell. Would you have preferred that?" Lady asked. Dante did a good imitation of that trout out of water as she reeled him in, before flopping back in his chair.

Putting a booted ankle on top of the other leg's thigh, he mumbled into the fist under his chin, "No." Nero's jaw dropped. Rallying, he slit his eyes at her, "But that's the _only_ reason I took that pathetic payment you threw our way. So don't get any ideas about any future freebies."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Lady replied smoothly with a Cheshire grin.

"Are you two finished yet? I'd like to get back to Nero's problem," Trish interrupted, slightly exasperated.

Nero sent her a look of gratitude as Dante retorted, "Not by a longshot, but by all means, let's get back to business." Lady shrugged.

Before they could start up again, Nero plunged ahead, "Besides Kyrie being taken, I was going to say before I was... " At Lady and Dante's glower, he changed course, "Uh, diverted. It seems to me there are way too many demons around. I mean, shit, I've killed so many, I've lost count. It's like Demonville or something. And I've been coming across some really weird demons. I mean, even weirder than before." Suddenly Lady was sitting next to him on the couch.

Intently, leaning forward, she asked, "What do you mean by weird? Demons come in all shapes, sizes and flavors, so to speak." Nero turned, startled.

Discomfited, Nero found himself looking down a wide expanse of flawless, well-endowed, female, uh, well, curves. Flushing, he hastily averted his gaze. While Nero was struggling to remember her question, Lady gracefully crossed her bare, shapely thighs. Valiantly battling the color he just knew was flooding his cheeks, Nero straightened. He became acutely aware of the incredibly luscious Trish, and with her elegant arm resting behind him, he was an inch from her embrace.

Nero floundered and blanked - not knowing what to do, what to say, or, for that matter, where to look. _How _could he have missed the gorgeous, ah, "assets" of the women until now?

Dante silently chuckled at Nero's dilemma. This was _too_ funny. Thoroughly enjoying the show, but knowing all good things came to an end, Dante sighed woefully. He grudgingly decided to throw the hopelessly starry-eyed, panicked young man a rope.

"Lady, you don't understand. Trish and I came across the strangest things in Fortuna. You gotta keep in mind there was sick stuff going on. Hybrids, mutated demons, mutated Devil Arms, man-made Hell Gates, the works. Trust me. You had to be there to believe it. So if Nero says weirder than usual, you can bet your pretty butt, he's been dealing with some mind boggling crap. Am I right Nero?" Dante explained.

Truly grateful to Dante, Nero fought to match his casual mien. Leaning forward, closer to him, he managed to gain respite from the stultifying effect of the women flanking him.

"Yeah. There are still members of the Order fighting them, but since I was kept in the dark so much, I don't trust any of them," Nero said bitterly.

"So I have to investigate stuff on my own. I found out there are still THOSE experiments going on. While exploring the labs, and there's a lot more than the ones under the main headquarters, I would get the lowdown on what was what. Then I would, I think decimate's the word for it, the place, including the poor saps being tortured. I didn't want to, but they, both humans and demons, were, like, totally gone. It turned my stomach, it was so disgusting. It seems Agnus' assistants are carrying on his work."

Becoming silent for a moment, loathing filled him, "Agnus was one sick puppy."

Dante muttered under his breath, "Yeah, and he couldn't act worth a damn either," making everyone stare at him in confusion. Recalling himself, he straightened and said, "Uh, never mind. Nero, you were saying something about, what did you call it? His 'work' being carried on?"

"Ah, yeah," Nero said, confounded by what in the hell Dante was talking about. _What did acting have to do with Agnus' experiments?_

"By the way dude, I personally want to thank you for blowing that perverted motherfucker away," he remarked earnestly.

"It was my pleasure," Dante's smile displayed a lot of teeth, revealing the predatory within, sending a shiver even down Trish and Lady's spine who had personally seen that smile during various demons' death throes.

Yes, Dante had spoken true - it had been a pleasure.

At first, Nero was taken aback, not misinterpreting that look whatsoever. Even in the fiercest battles, Dante came across so confidently cocky, butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. That smile showed a side of him saying he liked to toy with his food before making the kill. Nero, himself, was more a get the job done and get on with it type of guy.

Come to think of it, what had infuriated him the most about fighting Dante was his perchance to "play." It was_ incredibly_ irritating trying to kill someone who was enjoying the whole thing way too much.

But, Nero knew Dante didn't necessarily kill indiscriminately. Hell, he was living proof Dante even gave demons a shot at redemption. To Nero it was simple, see a demon, kill it, no questions asked - problem solved. But it was like Dante could see deeper into the soul of his opponent or something. Not that the guy wasn't a straight up killer, but he definitely had his own code and couldn't care less what anyone else thought.

He had to admire that, along with the way Dante just seemed to know how to kill whatever he came across or how to use all those different Devil Arms. And, Nero had to say, the guy had... How would he say? _Verve._

Yeah, Dante had verve - a lot of it.

There were a whole bunch of things Nero wanted to know. He was hoping one day he'd be able to ask Dante about them. Thank the real God for Yamato, and Dante, he would sometimes think in the deepest, most buried spot in himself. Of course, he'd rather suffer the tortures of the damned before ever, ever revealing these thoughts or feelings.

...

Broken from his thoughts by snapping fingers in front his face, Nero said lamely, "Oh sorry, just thinking about... things."

Dante leaned back with a half grin, "No prob. We all space out now and then."

When Lady and Trish snickered and went into full blown laughter, Dante groaned, "Damn women, I swear won't let a man in peace for a second."

Trish heroically struggled to regain her composure, "Sorry Dante, it's just, well, that statement coming from you is a huge understatement. Admit it." Lady snickered again.

At Nero's confused expression, Dante waved for him to continue, "Ignore them kid. I'd let you in on some of their bizarre habits, but they'd just hurt me bad, so I'll hold myself back." Then Dante warned his cohorts, "For now." They sobered a bit. Dante winked.

Glancing nervously at the women, Nero started talking again, "Where was I? Oh yeah, anyway, after taking out a few dozen of these labs, and lab rats, the new 'Order' came after me, peeved." He paused for a moment.

Snorting in derision, Nero said, "Can you _believe_ that? It seems there's some new guy in charge who doesn't want all that 'valuable scientific knowledge' going to waste. They tried to use that same old song and dance number about making the world a better, safer place bullshit."

Nero's voice lowered, "These new guys, and a few soldiers of the old Order who hadn't had the chance to become 'angels,' cornered me one day, trying to get me to stop destroying 'historical records.'"

When Dante's mouth firmed, Nero nodded, "Yeah, those were their exact words. You can imagine my response."

"How many did you kill?" Dante asked casually.

Grimly Nero replied, "Enough to make sure the answer NO got through loud and clear."

Dante nodded, thinking, _Thought so._

Leaning back and studying the slowly moving blades of the old ceiling fan with his head pillowed in his laced hands, Dante asked, "So what do you think they really want?"

Nero thought and then replied, "From what I can gather, the new leader of the Order, Brom, wants an army of powerful human demons."

Shaking his head, Nero jeered, "Man is that an oxymoron or what?"

Dante's raised a brow, "Good word. Didn't think you knew any. Know what it means?"

Nero glared at him, "Of course, jerk. Just because I don't talk all high and mighty doesn't mean I'm not educated. You think Kyrie would hang with some dumbass?"

"Just checking," Dante faintly smiled - getting a kick out of riling the kid.

"Go on," Dante urged regally as the woman listened closely with a glint of amusement.

Nero rubbed his forehead, praying for patience, "What a bunch of morons." Realizing how he sounded, Nero hastily amended, "Uh, them, not you guys." The three demon hunters nodded but the amused glint brightened.

"Any how," Nero slowly said, "The idea is to fix what went wrong the first time around. The wacko doctors who worked under Agnus have gotten together and decided the reason why their original plan didn't work was number one, those selected to be reborn into human/demon hybrids had been mainly human and couldn't control their demonic powers properly. Y'know, it being an alien power and all."

Nero scoffed in contempt, "And number two, the reason they couldn't control stronger, more desirable demons, like in, you or me, was because we were too old, 'naturally' born, and/or had already been raised a certain way, I guess."

Nero's brow furrowed, "They're totally obsessed with you, Dante. Me, they're not so sure of 'cause no one really knows how I got to be the way I am, but you, you were definitely conceived by a full blood devil and a full blood human. They can't get over how a naturally born half-breed... " At Dante's expression, Nero explained quickly, "Those were their words, not mine."

With a curt nod from Dante, he went on, "Well, let's just say, they know you're one mean S.O.B. who can take out anything thrown your way. Being curious why they're so into you, and not really knowing anything myself, I listened in a few times while some of the men were talking."

Dante came to an arrest. He didn't like where this was going.


	3. Chapter 3 Dance With the Devil

**Dance With the Devil**

Placing a light but firm hand on the small of Kyrie's back, Vergil led her to a comfortable couch with a lovely view of a courtyard garden and indicated she was to sit. Vergil appreciated her grace and poise. She sat demurely upright and knees pressed together with her dainty hands folded over each other on her lap. Vergil never took proper decorum for granted and was pleased by her obviously gracious, uncontrived manners.

Projecting a peaceful aura, Kyrie didn't have the usual, (in Vergil's opinion) female need to fill up perfectly good silence with idle chatter. He also had the feeling, and his feelings were rarely wrong, Kyrie was studiously studying the tiniest detail around her, including him - telling Vergil she was used to hiding her intelligence behind those guileless, soft brown golden eyes.

Because he couldn't detect any deception within her, Vergil surmised perhaps her heart was as sweet as her expression - but her gentle nature did not mean she was weak.

He once thought kindness equaled weakness, but he had aged and now understood a kind person could be stronger internally than the most physically fit. He had personally witnessed more than a few sacrifice themselves rather than give up those they loved (he had thought them foolish indeed). He then discovered to his astonishment he held ruthless beings who had broken down fairly quickly in deeper contempt.

While self-preservation was one thing, cowardice was not to be borne.

His mother had shown courage when she sacrificed herself attempting to save her sons' lives - _but hadn't her life been as important as theirs? _How could she have known her choice had been the correct one? Did she even think maybe her sons wouldn't survive without her? A chancy gamble to be sure. Vergil supposed she had protected them as best she could, but couldn't she have found some type of middle road?_ Was there a middle road?_

Vergil mentally shook his head - love was a complicated thing and he hated complications. He'd take straightforward, clean logic, over messy emotions any day.

He hadn't thought of his mother in a long, long time. What was it about this girl which brought her to mind now? Vergil got the feeling Kyrie was the self-sacrificing type, which meant, like his mother, she would give up herself for another's sake.

_Not good._

Meaning, at a strong guess, physically threatening her was an ineffective tactic.

_Damn._

He was going to have to try to become "friends" with her, and being friendly was not Vergil's forte. He thought he had a chance though. Already emotionally attached to this mysterious relative of his, Kyrie felt something (he wasn't sure what, but it appeared positive) toward Dante. If Vergil could gain her trust, she could be useful aiding in his escape.

There was something wrong though - he could feel it. After her initial warmth, Kyrie closed into herself, becoming distant. Vergil had to find away around this change if he was going implement his plan.

"So, how well do you know Dante?" he asked politely, trying to find a safe subject, his instincts warning him away from mentioning Nero. When Kyrie spoke she faced Vergil directly without the usual blushing, stammering or coyness he was used to - a refreshing change.

"I really don't know Dante at all," she stated bluntly.

"But you thought I was him, so you must have had contact with him in some manner," Virgil asked, perplexed.

"Well, I have met him, in a way. He came to Fortuna when the Order was trying... Sir Virgil, forgive me, but do you know about the Order and of the events which happened around eight months ago?" Kyrie trailed off to inquire.

"Why do you ask?" Vergil responded warily.

"Because I don't want to go into a more lengthy discussion than necessary. This way I'll know how much I have to explain, such as terms, names etc."

"That certainly seems expedient, and logical," he replied, crossing his legs and arms in thought. "Let me see. I am aware of truly asinine experiments combining humans and demons in an attempt to create a delusional world of peace and harmony. I also know a cult, or religion if you prefer, was built around my father making him into some god who would, supposedly, return to save the Human World once again."

Kyrie flushed lightly. When Vergil put it in those terms, especially in that tone, she felt even more foolishly naive for ever believing in the Church of Sparda and the Order. Thankfully, Vergil went on without noticing her embarrassment.

"The Order of the Sword, a trained military force created to fight and destroy demons," he sneered, "Helped cover up those chosen to become part demon with the idea they would obtain their lofty ambitions by using their humanity to control the power of a demon, thereby becoming 'angels.' How dreadfully hypercritical of them." Vergil rose to pour himself a snifter of expensive cognac.

Sitting next to her when she refused his offer to join him in a drink, Vergil continued, "Truly, the process of the human mind never ceases to amaze me. How absurd can one be?" Flushing again, Kyrie remembered Nero telling her how her brother, Credo, had succumb to this temptation and became one of the hybrid "angels" Vergil was currently slandering.

"Is something the matter?" Vergil asked, this time noting her heightened color.

"No, I was simply wishing more people had been as astute as you," Kyrie responded uneasily.

Cynical and intelligent by nature, Nero had always been obvious in his reservations and disdain for the Order and Church's belief system - which was why Credo left him in the dark, literally and figuratively. Basically a solo agent for the Order, Nero had followed Credo out of loyalty and, of course, for the chance to slay demons.

"Humm, I have a feeling there is more, but no matter," Vergil waved her discomfort away as he took a sip from his glass.

"A monstrous statue of a poorly romanticized image of my father, created almost exclusively by demonic power, was ultimately activated and raised havoc, until utterly destroyed. Beforehand, three active hell gates had been created to capture and control demons - these were also destroyed. The real Gate was opened and later shut during this time period. And that is basically all I know," Vergil ended on a bored note.

Blinking at the abrupt ending, Kyrie scrolled back to remember the original question concerning Dante. "It seems you are well informed. This will make my answer much easier. You see, Dante came to stop the Order and put an end to the Church of Sparda."

Vergil sighed, swirling the amber liquid inside his glass, "Knowing my brother as well as I do, I would think there was another ulterior motive behind his actions."

He kept steel blue eyes on a barely squirming Kyrie as she responded, "Yes. Um, you see, in order complete the Savior, bring it to life, and implement the rest of the plan, they needed certain powerful... objects."

_Now this was getting interesting._ As Vergil straightened to lean closer, a knock sounded on the door announcing dinner. Mentally growling at the bad timing, Vergil called for them to enter.

Servants holding steaming platters, utensils and different beverages appeared and immediately went to the dining table as they subtly scrutinized Kyrie. Vergil knew they were curious, and interested, to see Kyrie still breathing and in good health.

Once the servants finished setting the table, Vergil guided Kyrie over and pulled out a chair for her. While she smiled her thanks, Vergil was unsurprised by the infernal optimism humans clung to when he saw enough food for two. No matter how many bodies they dragged out, there was always more than enough food for one person brought.

The immaculate table exquisitely presented a variety of expertly prepared artistic, aromatic dishes. Kyrie's plate was filled with delicious types of food but she insisted on only a sparkling juice to drink - refusing anything alcoholic. This dashed a small plan Vergil had of getting her inebriated enough to talk without restraint.

They both held their tongues until the door closed and they were once again alone. For awhile, they ate in compatible silence. Vergil watched Kyrie dine with the same manners she had previously displayed. That she held the key to something very important was growing in urgency within him.

"Before we were so rudely interrupted, you were saying the Order needed several special objects to carry out their plans?" Vergil finally prompted.

"Yes," Kyrie sighed, laying down her silver fork. She was so clearly reluctant to talk about these objects, Vergil_ knew_ they somehow pertained to him.

"Do not worry," he assured her, "I promise to contain myself if you are concerned I may become angered by what these objects were."

Contemplating his serious expression, Kyrie smiled sadly, "You are very perceptive, Sir Vergil."

"And you are evasive, Miss Kyrie," he replied lightly.

"Alright then, the Order first found the sword, Yamato, though I do not know how," was the first thing she said - well aware who the sword belonged to, and who had the sword now. Kyrie knew she was going to have to be very, very careful in what she revealed. Nero had drilled into her, in his exact words, since she couldn't lie worth a damn, she should keep her mouth shut or keep as much pertinent information to herself as possible.

"Yamato," Vergil whispered almost longingly, clenching his fist on the table as if he could still feel its hilt. Initially, he could not believe his senses when he had felt the real Hell Gate open. He knew only Yamato, fully restored, could open the Gate. Since escaping through it, he often felt the sword, at full strength, in battle throughout various parts of the city.

Presently held prisoner without the freedom to wield it against his captors, Vergil had consciously blocked his presence from Yamato - knowing the sword would be drawn to him. Unwilling for the sword to be captured and possibly used by his enemies, he would bide his time until he was free to reacquire it.

Kyrie moved quickly along to divert Vergil from asking any questions. In a matter of fact tone, knowing the next revelation wasn't going to go over too well either, Kyrie said, "Then a woman who became part of the Order, Gloria, brought them the Sword of Sparda."

"What!" Vergil lost his equilibrium - effectively removing the subject of Yamato from the table (to Kyrie's immense relief). Vergil was renown for his emotionless logic and composure but, regrettably, dealings involving his family had a fatal effect on his control (he blamed Dante, of course).

"My_ father's_ sword? Who is this Gloria and how in the world did she get it from Dante?" Vergil snarled an implied suggestion this crime had been all Dante's fault. _Knowing Dante's idea of security,_ Vergil thought in disgust, _the woman probably strolled in and took it._

Ignoring the questions, Kyrie, though it wasn't easy, spoke in an informative manner, "And last, but not least, they needed an extremely powerful demon to 'merge' with the core of the Savior to bring it to life." Kyrie left off there, giving Vergil time to process the information she had sprung on him.

Vergil didn't disappoint and caught on swiftly. A gleefully evil grin slowly crossed his lips and eyes. For a moment, he looked like a boy who had come up with the best possible prank to play and get away with. Kyrie was stunned by how handsome and approachable he suddenly appeared.

"So... Who better to bring a grotesque statue of Dad to life than his own son? Dante? They wanted Dante? That is too rich," Vergil gave into an amused snort, "Am I correct?"

"Yes," Kyrie acknowledged. Vergil took a moment to savor the idea of Dante trapped and helpless with his powers being sucked dry by a demonic statue. It was the stuff of bad fiction to be sure, but still. Half appalled, half amused, Kyrie watched as Vergil took delight in imagining Dante's suffering.

Once he came back to himself, Vergil became serious again, "Tell me about the first time you met my brother. Was it when he came for Father's sword?"

"Not exactly," Kyrie answered delicately, making invisible tracings with her fingernail on the linen table cloth, "I have reason to think Dante is actually the one who gave the Sword of Sparda to the Order."

An ear splitting, "HE DID WHAT!" met her observation. "That imbecile. I _am_ going to kill him... "

When it looked like Vergil was going to go on a tirade, Kyrie calmed him, explaining "I believe your brother's plan was to get a spy into the Order once he heard of their plans and sent Gloria, who turned out to be an accomplice of his, to infiltrate them." Dropping back in his chair while splaying his fingertips across his forehead, Vergil mulled this plan over.

"Dante has never been one to take the straightforward approach, but I suppose I should have some hope he is finally learning the necessity of gathering information before charging into things," he muttered.

Kyrie was having a difficulty keeping up with the different moods Vergil displayed toward his twin. Theirs seemed a complicated relationship.

But his moods gave Kyrie further insight into Vergil's nature.

He obviously had feelings, though conflicted, toward Dante and knew him well. This made her think he may carry some of Dante's honor. Vergil had also spoken true by restraining himself from lashing out at her for revealing information he felt intensely about. He may, therefore, be a man of his word.

Deciding Vergil was curious about his brother, Kyrie thought she may be safe in speaking in greater detail (at least about Dante) after Vergil's jab at Dante's audacious behavior. It seemed how one brother would react naturally to another. Perhaps Vergil would lower his guard more if she met a need within him to know more about his lost twin.

"If that was the case," Vergil asked in a bracing tone, as if dreading the answer, "when did Dante appear?"

"It was all quite dramatic," Kyrie started, then politely ignored Vergil's caustic, "Now _that_ I can believe."

"We were in the middle of service in the main cathedral, full of worshipers, (_Vergil had difficulty imaging a congregation of humans praying to his father_) when suddenly, a man in a long, dark red coat crashed through the upper stained glass windows at top of the cathedral, which are at least twenty feet up, and landed on the podium directly in front of his Holiness. Before anyone could move, this man whipped out a huge gun and fired directly into Sanctus' face."

Kyrie looked up to see Vergil pressing his palm firmly over his twitching left eyebrow, grimacing. "Are you all right?" she asked concerned, "Should we finish this later? I mean, if I am causing you distress... "

Vergil shook his head saying, "No, no I'm fine. _You_ are not causing me distress. I merely have a slight headache. Please, continue."

"If you're sure?" Kyrie asked anxiously. At Vergil's urging, she continued with her story. "Everyone froze as the man straightened, and turned around with blood all over his face. As you can imagine, pandemonium broke out. Everyone started running for the exits, trampling each other in their panic to get out. There was a lot of screaming. I was close to the front so I had good view. The guards gave out a shout and rushed the man, who was, of course, Dante."

She paused for a moment as she recalled Dante's demeanor before continuing in astonished amazement, "He acted completely blase. It was... It was like he didn't _care_ a dozen armed guards of the Order were rushing him with their swords out, or hundreds of people had witnessed him assassinating the most revered and powerful man in the whole town."

"He didn't," Vergil muttered, confident. Kyrie was unsure whether he meant Dante didn't care or if Vergil was voicing his own incredulity. But it did bolster her belief Vergil did know Dante well, deepening her hope Vergil was more fond of his brother than he let on.

They were interrupted again by a discreet knock at the door. "My Lord? Have you finished dining? Is it allowable to come in?" came a muffled voice. Annoyed, Vergil voiced a consent. He and Kyrie moved back to the sofa while servants milled about, cleaning up and preparing the rooms for the evening - all the while, two guards stood stoically at the door keeping a jaundiced eye on Vergil. Before the servants left, Vergil spoke up.

"I would like the girl's things moved to my rooms as she will be staying with me from now on," he said mildly. The guards started in surprise before they leered.

One smirked, "Of course, Lord Vergil, we are delighted to comply with your request." A chilling menace passed swiftly across Vergil's eyes before it was gone as if it had never been. Kyrie shivered and thought the guards were complete fools for toying with such a man.

_Were they so blind they could not see how truly deadly and ruthless this son of Sparda was?_

...

She'd been raised by Credo, the Supreme General of the Order, after their parents had died and had been Nero's closest companion since she had found and taken him in as a young boy, wandering the streets. Dazed, feral and confused, he'd obviously been a victim of some type of tragedy. Kyrie had been drawn to him instantly.

She recognized the broken pieces in him because they were in her as well.

At first, Credo had been reluctant to take in the brash, aggressive boy, but Kyrie had a calming effect on Nero and she was happier with him around. Credo had begun to despair for his beloved little sister as she became more and more withdrawn following the deaths of their parents.

Then she met Nero. Having a confident close to her age, and someone to care for more wounded than her, brought her back to life.

For Kyrie's sake, Credo agreed to raise the boy and had been surprised and impressed when the youngster began to display natural fighting abilities and survival instincts. He began to train him to become part of the Order. Nero hated demons with a passion and took to killing them with fervor. He soaked up any training Credo, or the others, gave him like a sponge.

When his right arm began to manifest its demonic form, both Credo and Kyrie let Nero believe they believed his story about his "injury" because it visibly repulsed and scared him. Nero kept the arm and hand in a sling and always wore long sleeved shirts or his coat. Knowing the cost he would pay if word about his arm got out, they went out of their way to discreetly help keep his secret.

Credo send the young man on solo missions to keep him away from the prying eyes of the Order. These type of dangerous missions given to one so young was unheard of but no one dared voice their doubts aloud since Credo was their leader and Nero was downright antisocial, not to mention, venomous.

_As an added bonus, his assignments kept Nero away from the real motives of the Order and Church_, Kyrie bitterly presumed.

...

While Kyrie had intimate knowledge of dangerous males, she could never understand the need for one male to challenge, or bait, an obviously dominate one. Yes, Vergil was confined, for now, but Kyrie didn't doubt for a second, it was a permanent situation. She knew stupidity when she saw it and she saw it now. Hearing Vergil insist on her staying with him did not comfort her - at all. She may have had a few comfortable moments with him, but there was little chance of him creating a bond with her.

This was a solitary, stone-cold predator who knew how to survive. She couldn't sense any feelings of true love toward his own twin and that said a lot. If Vergil couldn't feel steady affection toward his own brother, then how could he show her any mercy or real friendship?

Kyrie expected nothing from him and accepted this - it was Vergil's nature. Vergil couldn't be something he wasn't, any more than she could change herself. Accepting others as they were, allowed Kyrie to see their true nature without prejudice.

However, when Kyrie concentrated, she could sense, though he fought them, fierce emotions roiling inside Vergil. _Didn't he feel them?_ Maybe Vergil didn't want to acknowledge he was fighting his true nature. Kyrie had an instinctive sense Vergil wasn't necessarily evil, only relentlessly logical with no reverence for life the way most people did.

From the bits and pieces she had learned, she deduced, if he thought it best, not because he took delight in pain, or death, but because it was the expedient thing to do, he would kill her without hesitation. (Kyrie didn't think, she was certain.) With these ideas in mind Kyrie knew she had to tread lightly if she wanted to live long enough for Nero to come for her.

Although, the thought of Nero fighting Vergil scared her to death.

...

Once the orders were given, Kyrie soon had a complete wardrobe placed in the closet of the bedroom and feminine toiletries installed in the bath. Grateful, she fled into the bathing chamber after everyone finally left. Vergil insisted it was quite all right for her to bathe and get into her nightwear without further interrogation - for now.

Vergil, having bathed previously in the day, dressed in comfortable clothing before laying full length on the plush sofa to think. While Kyrie took a long hot bath to steady her nerves, he pondered this new development and the information he was getting in tidbits. Studying Kyrie as closely as she had been studying him, he was coming to certain conclusions about her.

_Kyrie,_ he thought, _was a clever, intelligent and sensible female._

Knowing she hadn't told him everything she knew, Kyrie seemed to know how to throw him momentarily off track (an impressive feat in itself). She did not lie. He knew she was clever because she realized she was as transparent as glass, so didn't dare dissemble - especially to one such as him. Instead she told the bare facts without embellishment (unless the embellishment was harmless).

Being this cautious in her speech made Vergil ponder who she was protecting. _Herself?_ Partly, because she naturally didn't want to be harmed. Who would? He'd seen how she stayed very quiet, and spoke only to say such trivialities as _thank you,_ or _please,_ when others were around. This made her almost invisible and appear hapless while absorbing everything happening around her.

When she had noticed his displeasure in regards to the guard's crude rudeness and no one else had, Vergil had marked this, along with her serenely amazed expression at the guard's temerity. Intelligence was never to be underestimated, disregarded or unappreciated. Based on her keen reactions, Kyrie knew he was extremely dangerous, (of this he was sure) but she didn't seem to view him in the same light as the guards.

He detected a hint of disgust in her manner toward them and their obtuse arrogance. Clearly, she did not see him as dense and understood he was the greater threat (Vergil took this as a compliment).

So, for now, he concluded Kyrie was clever, honest, intelligent and courageous, with very steady nerves to maintain such a gentle, quiet mien.

At first he'd been disgusted with himself for losing control over his emotions in front of her, but then he thought maybe this was wise. Did humans not place great store in feelings? The more human he could be in front of her, the more she may relax and open up. Besides, he didn't believe her so easily fooled as others of her kind.

Kyrie instinctively knew when to speak, when to be silent, when to display her serene manners, etc. Because of this, he deduced she was insightful as well. Therefore, if he attempted to lure her into his confidence by feigning emotions he did not feel, Kyrie would most likely close up instantly.

Dismayed, Vergil worried about scaring her off with the more deadly aspects of his personality, but she hadn't flinched from him yet._ Nor the guards,_ he realized, who were brutish compared to him. That lead back to the question, who was she really protecting and waiting for? She didn't act as one preparing to die. Oh, he strongly suspected she had a very good idea she was in great, if not, mortal peril, and seemed to accept this, but didn't necessarily expect her death.

_Wait._

Vergil's eyes flew open as a revelation hit him. In his mind's eye, Vergil pictured the expression in her eyes when she first saw him flowing toward her. At the time, he hadn't been paying close attention, but now, he suddenly realized she had known he was moving in for the kill and mentally preparing herself for the strike!

Kyrie had known precisely what he was about, and when she first saw his eyes, her expression had changed from brave resolve to one of relief and happiness. Nero was the name she said before Dante's came up. Vergil would bet money Nero knew Dante and Dante knew Nero.

If Nero was a warrior, this would explain her ease around aggressive males. Pleased with his reasoning, Vergil could only conclude this Nero was the one she was protecting, (why, he had no idea). Kyrie was willing to discuss Dante, but never spoke of Nero - not a word. Arriving at a decision, Vergil would be patient and speak only of Dante, without hiding himself from her, and see what came about.

For the first time, after many lengthy months, Vergil felt hope and an anticipation of a worthy challenge.

He had been bored far too long.


	4. Chapter 4 Don't EVEN Say It

**Don't EVEN Say It**

Shifting a tiny bit, Dante asked, "Nero, you ever see this guy Brom? Is he a demon?"

Nero frowned, "Well, yeah, I've seen him from a distance and he's human."

"You sure?" Dante asked softly.

Nero replied, insulted, "I think I can tell a demon when I see one."

"Oh really? Can you 'see' Trish is a full devil?"

Eyes widening in astonishment, Nero stared at Trish as she gave him a slight smile.

"Widen your senses Nero. If you cannot 'see' my aura, or energy, you should be able to 'smell' me," Trish instructed, sweeping back her golden mane. "Though I find the term vulgar, it's the one commonly used," she ended haughtily.

When Nero began to lean into her neck, Dante's voice flattened, "Hey there. She's not some bone for you to sniff, dog."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Nero asked. Digging himself in deeper, he refuted, "Anyway, Trish smells good, not like a demon. More like a spicy kind of flower."

Dante growled dangerously while Trish laughed, delighted, and brushed her hand through Nero's silky hair, "I thank you for the compliment, but what I meant was to use your other, nonhuman senses. Close your eyes, if it helps, and quiet your mind in concentration." Sitting up, Nero eyed Dante warily before complying.

Because he'd never tried anything this subtle Nero found the exercise difficult. But soon he clearly "sensed" the others in room with him. His eyes opened in a flash. "Wow!"

"Yeah? You pick up anything?" Dante asked laconically.

Nero replied tentatively, "It's like everyone, I dunno, 'feels' different." Peering around the seemingly sparse room a little nervously, he observed, "And there're other things in here I can't see but 'feel.'"

Lady spoke up, "Those would be the Devil Arms Dante mentioned. They feel totally creepy, right? But I don't get it. How can you be so good at your job if you can't sense different kinds of energy?"

Rubbing his demonic forearm self-consciously (though Lady didn't appear bothered) Nero explained, "My arm mostly, and then there's Yamato which loves killing demons. My arm flashed when Dante first came through the ceiling. It warned me before he even appeared."

"Then why did you think I was human, nitwit? Talk about stupid thinking. Just how many humans do you know can do what I did anyway?" Dante interjected.

Shrugging, Nero answered, "I'd never seen a demon who looked like a human. When my arm first started acting up, I figured it was giving warnings of danger. I mean it still does, but especially when it comes to demons. Besides, I always thought I was human and can do the same things you do."

Dante mentally snorted, _Yeah. Sure ya can._ But he could see where Nero would think the way he did, so he kept his thoughts to himself.

Lady exclaimed, "That's handy. Wish I had one. I have to hunt demons the old fashion way." Nero was astounded. No one ever said anything like that to him - like he was special (except for, of course, Kyrie).

Secretly flattered, Nero flared at Dante, "It never flashed at Trish so why'd it flash at you?"

"Because," Dante sighed, sounding and feeling put upon, "I was in killing mode, knucklehead. It responds to negative or evil energy."

Nero shook his head, "No. Wait. When I first met Trish as Gloria, she was killing a bunch of demons."

"Duh. Killing demons. Couldn't tell her from them, right? In any case, Trish wasn't in evil mode - she was having fun while working. I was thirsting for blood when I came through those windows. That's the difference. 'Feeling' energy's one thing, but you gotta learn how to get all your 'senses' involved. And after that, you've got to learn what they're telling you. Kid, you better get your act together, fast, and start exploring your talents. 'Cause you're gonna need them."

Under his lashes, Dante exchanged a serious, silent message with Trish.

Dante felt he was on thin ice and didn't want to spring his suspicions on Nero all at once. He had a very bad feeling and his feelings were rarely wrong - he survived listening to them. (_And OK, he was curious - so what?)_

Approaching the subject from a different angle, Dante started with, "Nero, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, why not?" Nero replied tiredly, thinking, _What now?_ On top of trying to process all this new information, he had to work to follow Dante's train of thought at the same time.

"Did your mother do 'special' things?" Dante asked.

"What do you mean by 'special'?" Nero wanted to know.

"I mean, did she practice magic, do rituals, that type of thing?" Nero furrowed his brow. He knew Dante was asking him something important, but for what reason, he didn't know.

"Well, my memories of my childhood are kinda vague but, I think I remember her doing stuff like that. Sometimes. I do remember she had a special room she never allowed anyone into, including me, and would stay in there for a long time."

Closing his eyes, Dante asked, "Did she have different types of colorings upon her body, like they were just under her skin?"

Lost at sea, Nero answered, "I dunno. She might have. She wore a lot of long gowns. I think I saw some strange moving colors on her thigh one time when she was coming out of the bath."

Lady gasped and held a fist to the bottom of her throat as if holding back something painful.

Her reaction propelled Nero forward. Standing, he began to prowl the room. "So what? What is it? Just spit it out Dante. You're driving me crazy."

Dante's boots slid from the table to hit the floor as he watched the brooding young warrior with hooded eyes. "Alright. Are you sure you want to hear this?" Nero had a good idea what was coming.

"Yes. I'm sure. Just tell me already! Let me guess. We're brothers, right?"

Dante choked.

"Ah, as to that. No clue." When Nero whirled on him, Dante told him, "No, I'm not messing with you. I can only tell you are part of the Sparda bloodline. And no, I'm not your dad either. Swear to God kid, how we're related, or how you have Dad's blood in you, I can't say. That's, well, one of the reasons I tested you out rather than taking you out." Seeing Nero's skepticism, Dante elaborated, "No, I wasn't playing you, but, I guess you could say I was playing with you. Come on. It was fun."

Closing his eyes, Nero counted to ten before gritting through teeth trying not to gnash, "Then what are you talking about? And what does this have to do with my mom?"

"Trish?" Dante called wearily. All this talking was wearing him out.

Rising gracefully, she sauntered over to Nero. Standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, Trish was practically eye to eye with him in her black boots. "You see Nero, there are some very special humans in this world, and it sounds like your mother was one of them. She would have been a sorceress, or perhaps, what is called a high priestess."

Unconsciously seductive, she circled him. "You're very powerful. Having Sparda's power within you explains part of your strength, but not all. You are as Dante. Half devil and half human." Nero started at her revelation but didn't ask how she knew. They'd already covered that topic. "The markings you describe match those found on humans who have provoked a mighty ritual which infuses them with demonic blood and power."

Nero gasped in horror, "No. No way."

Trish motioned to Lady, "Why not? Lady's father, after she was born, became such a one." She left off there - unwilling to intrude on Lady's privacy.

Turning to Lady, Nero murmured, "That's why you got so upset, wasn't it?" Then, to Lady's surprise, he rounded on Dante, "Holy hell Dante, your head's a rock. Literally. I bashed it enough to know."

Dante responded with a pained, "Don't remind me. You almost triggered me. And what in the ever lovin world are you nagging about?"

_Triggered? What did he mean?_ Nero wondered. "Lady, you dillhole! You knew it would hurt her to talk about her father, but noo, instead of taking me aside, you had to interrogate me in front her with a good idea of what the answer would be!" he loudly rebuked.

While Dante uttered injured protests, Lady rose, stunned. As if she couldn't help herself, she impulsively ran to uncharacteristically give Nero a fierce, quick, hug before gently kissing him on the cheek. Taken by surprise while warmly abashed, he heard her, "Nero, that was so kind, but really it's OK. Old history with lots of water under the bridge. Dante's fine. He helped me with my father so he wasn't trying to be insensitive because it's all in the past."

"But still... " he mumbled.

Lady laughed, touched by his concern. She rarely had a man, (especially such a fine specimen of one) stand up to Dante on her behalf. Usually only the extremely drunk or terminally stupid dared get aggressive with Dante - and not for long. Seeing how uncomfortable Nero was, Lady clasped him by the shoulders and gave him a hardy shake. "So it's all good, but thank you," she said steadily, while exchanging a, _Isn't he the sweetest thing you've ever seen?_ look with Trish.

Watching his women fawning over Nero, (a completely different treatment than the one he usually, if not always, got) Dante mentally moaned an aggrieved, _Why me?  
_

Sternly pointing at Nero, Dante threatened, "That's enough. Now sit down and shut up before I throw your sorry ass out the door." Thankfully, the women stayed put as Nero complied with compressed lips.

After the young man flung himself back down on the couch, Dante told him, "Hate to break this to ya, but humans can become part demonic lots of ways without having to be grafted to one or its power by some lunatic scientist." Before Nero could open his mouth, Dante help up a restraining hand, "I don't wanna go into details. Let's just say I've killed enough to know."

Dante _hated _doing the talking, but the way Nero was latching on his every word, he could tell he was elected. Silently he huffed - _since when had he become the brains of the operation?_

Reading his mind, Lady sent him a snarky smirk. Heading for the kitchen, Trish stroked Dante's hair as she passed. _At least someone was throwing sympathy his way_.

Dreading the forthcoming grueling ordeal, Dante briefly considered screwing up on purpose. He figured if he started fucking up too badly, one, or both women would jump in. Although, based on the premise the women knew him too well, he nixed the idea. _Damn._

Steeling himself, Dante managed to drag out of Nero, yes, other women were disappearing, but oddly, no men. Dante's gut tightened and he was glad for the reprieve when Trish placed a plate loaded with thick sandwiches and another soda in front of Nero. As she told Nero to eat up, Dante appreciated her timing.

Suddenly realizing how hungry he was, Nero gave Trish a thankful smile. Dante waited for Nero to get in some food before he started up again. While he dug in, Nero answered Dante's questions around ravenous bites. When Dante discovered the vast majority of females gone missing were fairly young and single, the feeling in his gut grew stronger.

_Oh no, this was so not his forte._ Dante searched his mind how to ask Nero a certain question needing to be answered. Clearing his throat, he leaned forward until he was eye to eye with the younger man.

Dante tried, really, to be diplomatic, "Nero, I have to ask you, and I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I mean, I don't want you to think I'm being a perverted old man or anything... " He stopped as Lady and Trish raised their brows over Nero's skeptical one. Insulted, Dante leaped up. "Hey! I am _not_ old!" he stated. Muffled snorts greeted his declaration.

Groaning, Dante fell back on the armchair. "Look. I'm trying here. Give me a break already," he practically begged.

Lady was amused, Nero slightly worried and Trish managed to come up with, "I know, baby. Maybe if you say it fast, it won't hurt so much."

Dante grimaced, "Whatever. Nero, what I'm asking is have you and Kyrie been, uh, intimate," pleased he had found a more socially acceptable term than the one he had been thinking.

Then Nero replied, "Well yeah, sure, we talk all the time and share everything... " At Dante's frustrated expression, a lightbulb went on. Flustered, he awkwardly backtracked, "Oh. You mean _intimate_, intimate. Ah, kinda." He went mute. The three older adults exchanged puzzled glances.

"Kinda?" Dante asked. _What did he mean? How're you 'kinda' intimate?_

Clearly uncomfortable, Nero mentally berated himself - no one else in the room seemed to have a problem with the subject. "We've fooled around but never... you know," he ventured.

Smacking a palm to his forehead, Dante remarked in disbelief, "After _eight_ months? What's wrong with you? From everything I saw, I thought you two were hot to trot. Did I miss out on clues about you or something?" (And there went diplomacy - right out the window.)

Nero jumped to his feet, enraged, "Listen, jerk, just because I haven't, you know, with Kyrie, doesn't mean there's something wrong with me. I love her, and she's never been with anyone before, so unlike some inconsiderate assholes I could name (_Meaning me, natch, _Dante thought dourly), I don't want to hurt her. She's special and, yeah, even though it's been really, really hard..."

Feeling vindicated, Dante chuckled evilly.

Hearing him, Nero flushed, "I mean, difficult, I thought it'd be proper to wait until we were married. I want to do right by her. But you, obviously, wouldn't understand that." He finished broadcasting incensed scorn.

While Dante held his hands up in surrender, both women rushed a bewildered Nero. They enveloped him as if protecting him from the taint of Dante's influence. "Oh my God Trish, isn't that the most romantic, thoughtful, sweetest thing?" Lady actually gushed.

"And here I thought chivalry was dead," Trish agreed, shooting daggers at Dante.

While Nero murmured, "Could you please let go?" and the women apologized, Dante shook his head. His gut feeling had bloomed into full blown red alerts.

_And they thought he was the idiot?_ Dante wanted to retaliate, badly, but the seriousness of the situation curbed even his sarcastic wit. "Quit clucking over the kid and think you two. Nero here just said his lady's a virgin," he interjected coldly.

Lady flared, "So what's wrong with... " She faded into appalled silence as Trish stood very still.

"What? What is it?" Nero asked each in alarm.

"Since he's such a sweetheart, why don't one, or both, of you explain it to him?" Dante suggested, deceptively mild. As one, they remembered something urgent they had forgotten upstairs and rapidly deserted him to face the music - alone.

"Thanks heaps! Go ahead. Leave me to clean up the mess like you always do," Dante called after them.

Not expecting an answer, and not getting one, Dante stood. Spinning on his heel, he went to pour himself a large shot of hard liquor - ignoring Nero's troubled inquiries. When Nero declined the offer to join him in a drink, Dante downed the burning liquid in one swallow and swiped Rebellion off its hook near his desk.

Nero's eyes widened. "What's that for?" he croaked.

Pouring another bourbon, Dante settled comfortably in his chair with the massive sword across his knees. "Precaution," was Nero's answer.

Silence grew between the two men until Nero wanted to scream a war cry or beat Dante bloody. _Maybe he could do both?_ Because whatever Dante had to say was not good. In fact, Nero was certain he didn't want to hear it but was going to whether he wanted to or not. It was crystal Dante didn't want drop whatever bomb he was holding.

Looking at Rebellion, Nero suddenly got Dante expected the bomb about to explode was him. If Dante needed protection from his possible eruption, he had beyond bad news.

As if preparing for battle, Nero readied himself. Dante, seeing this, nodded in approval, "That's right Nero. You get yourself good and steady. You're not going to like this one bit and I'm damn sorry I have to be the one to educate you on a few things."

"Educate?" Nero asked.

Downing the rest of his drink, Dante gave a self-mocking laugh, "Hell's bells, life sure has a funny way of throwing curve balls. I never thought I would be in this situation. It's sorta like a talk my dad would have given me when I came of age. Who'da thought?" Dante shook his head.

"Huh?" Nero was confused._ A father, son talk? What the fuck?_

"Nero, please, and I don't say please that often. Wait. I never say please. But I digress. Anyway, I'm asking you try not to tear up my place. If you want to hit something, you come at me. Got it?" Dante asked. Numb, Nero nodded, utterly terrified by what he was about to learn.

From Dante's previous remarks, this would usually be a normal thing, if it was a father to son talk, right? Therefore, Dante was implying what was usually normal, was now not normal -maybe even twisted. Nero's fists clenched as he held himself in check.

Dante didn't embarrass easily, and he certainly wasn't inhibited, but the white-faced, naive, young man had him pulling in his usual brashness. Hesitantly, he started, "It appears to me, and to Lady and Trish as well, this is most likely a situation dealing with demon sexuality."

"It...What?" Nero blinked. He'd been around the block a few times, but whatever Nero was expecting, it wasn't for Dante to start off like this.

"Maybe the way to begin is by explaining demonic hierarchy," Dante decided.

"Hierarchy?"

"Yeah. Since there's, as you can imagine - given what you know - constant power struggles, you should understand demonic terms and how they think, somewhat." Dante's suggestion seemed reasonable to Nero and he nodded in agreement.

"OK. In the Demon World you got your higher ups called things like Master, Devil King, Demon Lords etc. You with me?" Dante asked. Nero nodded with furrowed brows. He was impatient for Dante to cut to the chase, but then again, maybe he wasn't. Nero decided if Dante wanted to prolong getting down to the nitty-gritty, he could wait.

No need to rush trouble, or the excruciating truth, he saw aimed in his direction.

Dante explained, "In the Demon World, there is no such thing as freedom, only possession and power. A demon may try to have a go at independence, but with having to fend off other demons trying to 'subjugate' or own it constantly, it will usually, eventually, seek a demon powerful enough to protect it. The demon being asked to protect, or own, the other, can choose to accept, or reject, its petition. Power over others is one big turn on for a demon."

Although he'd killed demons, Nero had never thought (or cared) they had their own culture. He indicted to Dante to continue.

"Alright. Under them are those who've been enslaved, or subjugated, but there's also supplicants, which are those who seek masters to serve. Now anyone or thing under a Master, is in turn protected and 'owned' by that Master to do with as he or she chooses. The more under his or her command, and/or the higher value they have, the higher the master's status is. Get me?"

Dante kept his focus on Nero, who seemed to be following. Satisfied he wasn't wasting his breath, he said, "First off, obviously, demons have different sexual practices and turn ons than humans. There's stuff we won't go into. I need to talk to you about a particular type of demon," dreading this upcoming part. Nero's head whipped up, fully alert.

Dante knew the kicker was coming and would probably cause Nero to try to be the kicker of his ass.

Shaking the ice in his glass idly, Dante told him, "There is one really weird, but true, thing about a completely male demon." Seeing the question mark above Nero's head, he chided, "You've seen all kinds of demons. You know they come in all shapes and sizes. A completely male demon is a male demon who goes for females."

When Nero was clear, Dante went for broke in a brisk tone, "These kinds of demons will kill for a chance at a virgin, demon or human. Ya see, virgins, or pure ones, as the demons call them, are prized because they've never been with another. It's one heady power trip for a demon to get there first. Some masters even choose to horde as many as he can as a way of thumbing his nose at the rest of demonic males. Not only do pure ones make for good bargaining chips, they also show he's powerful enough to protect them all."

Frowning in thought, Nero asked, "I think I get you. But if a demon 'chooses' a virgin, or pure one, does the female, I guess you'd say, have a choice too?"

Dante shrugged, "Not usually, as in, hardly ever. Once this kind of male sets his sights on a pure one, she's under his protection whether she likes it or not. That's not too big a deal unless another male is also interested or the demon 'enslaves' her. If he wants his rep. to be more impressive, the demon will try to entice her in some way to willingly come under his protection. But, knowing demons the way we do, you can guess which most often occurs."

Nero figured Dante was right - he'd wager these chosen females didn't have much say in the matter.

Seeing Nero involuntarily riveted, Dante said cautiously, "Let's take the next step. Once the male chooses a pure one, he can then decide whether to 'claim' her or not. Once he has, either by force or by wooing her, he has several options he can pursue. I think the way to go is start with the worst case scenario and go from there, OK?"

Having a sick feeling they were getting down to the nitty-gritty, Nero's jaw clenched.

"If a male chooses to claim a virgin, the male may cruelly, and I do mean, cruelly, leave her unprotected as a type of 'fuck you' to the rest of the demons who will be pissed he wasted such a prize. And not only will the rest go after the male in question, they'll also see the female as 'sullied' and cast aside dirt. She'll be in open season for the rest of the demonic population unless she's somehow lucky, or unlucky, enough, depending on your view, and the demon involved, to 'find' a Master."

Even if they were talking about demons, Nero paled.

Thinking, Dante mused, "There are other cases. The male could release her while still granting her protection or she could be used in trade. Only she wouldn't be as prized as a pure or caste one."

"Caste one?" Nero asked. Dante hadn't mentioned "caste ones" before.

"Oh, sorry. A caste one is a female who only gets with her Master. If the male claims a pure female and she remains faithful only to him, especially out of loyalty, she becomes one of the highest prizes in Demon World. The only female higher on the totem pole would be a pure, caste one who has bred offspring."

Head spinning, Nero forced himself to focus, "Are you saying these demons have families?"

"No. Not like human families. Remember what I said about ownership? That's part of it. Breeders and offspring are seen as property," Dante elaborated.

"Oh," Nero responded weakly.

Dante paused a moment, "What usually happens is the male becomes fanatically protective and aggressive against anyone, or anything, attempting to take his caste one away, especially if he chose her when she was pure. No one else is going to touch what has only been his, see? So you can see how violating, or taking away, a claimed virgin from her Master is a most deadly kind of insult."

Nero got the drop on Dante when he asked intently, "Are you like that?" Startled by the tone, Dante honed in on him.

"Like what?" Dante asked, confused.

"Y'know, with virgins and stuff you just talked about," clarified Nero with an edge.

"Oh, _hell_ no," Dante vehemently denied, "Listen, kid, virgins are trouble with a capital 'T' and don't I know it." Realizing what he said, he braced himself, but when no bullet or lightning bolt came his way, he relaxed a bit. He would bet his entire life savings the women were listening (and they were considerately showing restraint).

"But you can tell if one is near?" Nero persisted. Not understanding why this was so important to the young man, Dante decided to break a cardinal rule and let go of some personal information.

"Yeah. I can spot a virgin three counties away. My devil may be attracted, but my human side immediately moves in to beat it into submission. Blind drunk, I stick with experienced women. Thank the gods, even in a state of near unconsciousness I've never come close to accidentally bedding one."

"Accidentally?" Nero asked dumbfounded, "How do you accidentally have sex with someone?" Dante stared at him for a moment. Evidently Nero had never had the joy of finding himself facing the morning after with a strange woman in a strange bed.

"Never mind," Dante grumbled, "Come on, Nero, I can tell you've been other women. How come you're ignorant of these things? Are you afraid you might have ended up with an innocent woman?"

"No," Nero stated emphatically, "I never thought about whether I could 'sense' a virgin or not. I've only been with experienced women. I didn't want any surprises nine months down the line." Dante nodded in a _just so_ manner as Nero went on, "Also I never wanted any relationships. It was always more of a good time stress release than anything - if ya get me."

"Yeah, I totally get that," Dante agreed.

"Anyway," Nero went on relentlessly, "You're saying, you were tempted but never took a woman's virginity?"

Dante would have squirmed if it wasn't beneath his dignity, "You don't let up, do you?" Nero gave him a look.

"OK, OK. Once. Satisfied? So I know what I'm talking about. Feel better?" Dante snapped.

"A little," Nero admitted but then said, "But the clincher will be what you did afterward."

"Afterward?" Dante asked menacingly, feeling like he was being raked over the coals and not liking it, one bit. _What kind of man did Nero think he was anyway?_ "Do you really, truly believe I would leave a woman I'd, uh, deflowered, unprotected, especially with my reputation?" he ended, infuriated his honor was called into question.

Nero merely waited, expressionless.

"Fuck, hell, and damnation. If you thought I was so... _evil_, why are you coming to me for advice? Of course I would never leave a woman unprotected, shit for brains, punkass, _kid_," Dante hissed, ready to rip off Nero's head and stick it where the sun didn't shine.

Nero knew he was taking a fatal risk, but didn't back down. Somehow, Dante's answer was extremely important to him. (Nero didn't know why, only that it was). Sensing his absolute need to know, and baffled by it, Dante forcibly brought himself under control.

"Listen you, you're meddling in things that are none of your business, but since you're like a dog with a bone, I'll answer you. I released her while keeping an eye on her until she eventually chose, of her own free will I might add, to stay with me, OK?" Dante answered begrudgingly.

Nero actually deflated in relief. Utterly at a loss, Dante had to ask, "Nero, what in the world was so important for you to know that you knew you had to be crossing the line?" Nero shrugged without looking up from the floor. "You didn't still have an asinine idea I had something to do with Kyrie's disappearance, did you?"

"No," Nero said sounding bewildered and sad, "To tell the honest truth, Dante, I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. Maybe I wanted to test you in order to see if I could really trust you." The younger man looked deeply chagrined. "I'm sorry for pushing you so far in a private area." Although embarrassed by his prying, he had to know, "Can I ask you one more question?"

"Just one? Yeah, right," Dante shot at Nero in annoyed disgust, "Why not? I can always kill you and put you out of my misery."

Undaunted, he quietly inquired, "When the woman in question came back to you, did you feel the way you said most Masters feel about protecting her?"

"Nero, you seriously make me want to pound either your head, or mine, can't decide which, into a wall, repetitively. You're like a bloodsucking tick I can't get out from under my skin." Dante growled but Nero was unfazed. Letting out an indignant breath, he wondered, _Man, how much more of this am I expected to take? _

He stiffly stated, "Fine. Anyone or anything trying to take her from me, or hurting her, would die a gruesome, painfully slow, death. Happy?" Nero's eyes lit up. Dante took that as a _yes_ and was relieved when the kid quieted down.

Then Nero proclaimed in stunned delight, "Trish! Dante, you're talking about Trish, aren't you?" Dante slapped an impassive look on his face but his blue-green eyes softened.

Without answering, he redirected sardonically, "Now that we gotten the touchy, feelly stuff out of the way, shall we continue with more important topics?"

Nero nodded but gave him a look of pure admiration. Just like that, Nero found he could completely trust Dante, because not only had he snared one of the most glorious women Nero had met, he had done right by her.

As a devil, Trish would've been used to this claiming stuff, but Dante had released her so she could choose of her own free will. As a bonus, he had gotten the knowledge Dante knew exactly how he felt about getting Kyrie back.

Thinking of Trish and Kyrie, the young man's blue eyes widened. With neon warning signs spotting his vision, Nero recalled Dante's earlier words about not _accidentally bedding one_.

"Wait. Wait. I know I'm being slow here, but are you meaning.. By claiming, are you saying... You're saying?"

"If you mean have sex with, as in fu... uh, intercourse, yes, that's what I'm saying," Dante stated as a matter fact. Nero froze solid as the implications Dante imparted sank in.

"Give me a second. Just hold on a minute," Nero demanded as he started putting pieces together before giving Dante a wide-eyed, "You're talking about a breeding program aren't you? I mean a real life, happening right now, breeding program between demons and human virgins?"

_How could a demon mate with a human?_ After all the demons Nero had destroyed, he couldn't see how that would be possible.

When Dante sat in stony silence with a hard jaw, Nero almost pleaded, "No, no way Dante. Kyrie was stolen to be put in this breeding program?" Dante didn't think Nero needed an answer to come to the obvious conclusion.

Nero rose slowly to his feet and wrapped his arms around his midriff, churning with self hate, "It's because of me, isn't it? It's because I pissed them off and they did this to get back at me."

Dante spoke bracingly, but conversationally, "Now that, Nero, is a very good guess and I wouldn't be surprised if that wasn't part of it. Personally, my gut says sticking it to you was icing on the cake - and a means to an end."

Nero, who had started pacing restlessly, stopped. "What do you mean? And tell me the whole of it... please," he asked in a strangled voice, not knowing which emotion was coming out on top of the turmoil within him.

Forcing himself to face horrific, unthinkable, reality, he needed to know what Kyrie (and he) were up against and how these vile, evil men were able to get a demon and human together.

Assessing the young man, Dante tried to be gentle, but honest, "Well, I may be reading too much into this, but Kyrie has most likely been targeted for a while. She's special." When Nero gave him a look of _Duh, of course she is,_ Dante shook his head, "No, she was special enough to be used to bring the 'Savior' to life, wasn't she?"

At Nero's dawning understanding, he continued, "Also, she's been kept under your protection since. And, not only are you the most powerful demon slayer in the city, but a half -devil who's chosen to woo Kyrie instead forcing your claim on her to sweeten her appeal."

Nero hunched in guilt. "So it is my fault."

Dante wasn't too sure how to comfort Nero (being in the same boat - basically), but he tried, "I know it's a small consolation, but these things may help her. They aren't just going to hurt her and treat her like the regular women. You can bet they plan on 'offering' her to a special demon." He didn't go on, since the word "special" could mean all kinds of things when it came to demons.

Nero gave him a look of disbelief, saying, "You call that a good thing?"

Dante hurried on, "It could be a good thing if Kyrie is placed with a demon of such high standing, he might not feel the need to immediately claim her even if he decides to choose her."

"Whaat?" Nero was going down the rabbit hole so fast, his surroundings were a blur.

Dante explained, "Remember? You can choose a pure woman to protect whether you claim her or not."

"Oh. Yeah." Nero said faintly, trying to get some balance under him. He wished Dante would shut up - though that wasn't going to happen. Not that Nero blamed him for giving him the inside scoop. Nooo, he just had to insist to be given the whole of it, being too curious and intent and all.

Dante mused, "If this Brom is a part demon, like Lady's dad, which I think is highly probable, he would want real demonic power. Let me guess, he doesn't refer to himself as a leader but has his subordinates call him 'Master.' Am I right?"

Thinking he must be in a nightmare, his insides clutched as Nero wordlessly nodded.

"OK. See, this son of a bitch would know how to harness and entice male demons. He wants supplicants who will obey him and make him a powerful Demon Master." Dante swiveled to face him. "Nero, I think you're a target also."

"What? Why? I mean aside from him hating me and whatever," Nero exclaimed.

Dante reasoned, "He's probably afraid to try and take you on because you're too damn stubborn to bow to anyone. And what happened the last time you were captured? Talk about rampaging catastrophe. Then you got yourself the most popular girl in town. I bet he wants you bad, but not knowing how to get you, he took the second best thing."

Nero's brows drew together as Dante elaborated, "You have only chosen to claim Kyrie, but based on your previous actions, he knows you'll come for and find her, eventually, and will be waiting to capture or, if need be, kill you. Either way, he figures he'll have both you and Kyrie, even if she with someone else. I'd say he's in one very dangerous place to be."

Nero's eyes blazed with an eager anticipation for blood. The very thought of another man attacking his woman had him go into a killing rage. "I don't think. I _know_," he snarled savagely.

"There you go. Brom's figuring, since you haven't officially 'claimed' her, he could offer you a fair trade for Kyrie to appease your wrath because to take a chosen one you've decided to claim is an insult not to be ignored. Once he's got you where he wants you, he thinks you'll agree because your 'pure' one has been 'sullied.' And even if you don't, he'll still have you and Kyrie. He figures he's in a win-win situation"

Nero was speechless. _Was the demonic mind so clueless when it came to love?_ Dante read his mind.

"By the way, the answer to that clueless question hanging over your head is yes. Remember kid, possession and power. That's what and how a demon loves. If a human loves as a demon, she or he is no longer human - same goes for demons. That's why you couldn't pick up on Trish - she's learned to love as humans do. But, in your case, because of your mom and the differences in how humans can become part demon, you couldn't pick up this guy was part demon. This also explains why you've been picking up weirder than usual vibes from your enemies."

Dante continued, "I also absolutely hate to inform you of the fact there are ways of harnessing very powerful demons into taking human form. Now these demons may be harnessed, but they cannot be controlled to do another's bidding except through, probably, something like torture. The only reason they can be forced into human form is because a demonic device harnesses the majority of their powers."

Nero gaped as Dante went relentlessly on, "The demons Agnus captured or summoned were lower level demons who didn't have this power. It didn't it take all that much to control and suck them dry. Are you with me, or am I losing you here?"

Dante watched Nero's eyes start to glaze over.


	5. Chapter 5 Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

Kyrie went through the clothing and toiletries brought to her with great relief. Based on a misguided idea Vergil was attracted to her apparent innocent naivety, she had been given modest clothing for the most part. After bathing, Kyrie dressed in the most demure nightgown she could find, covering her neck to toe, in a pastel, soft but sturdy, fabric. It flowed a little too close to her body for her comfort, but she hadn't found a robe (she'd only had a short time to search).

Mentally shrugging, Kyrie sighed, "Well, there's nothing I can do. No sense crying over split milk." Gathering her courage, she left the lavishly appointed bathroom. Padding in fluffy house slippers, Kyrie found Vergil in the main living area. He was elegantly sprawled out on the long leather couch attired in a royal blue, thick, silk shirt draped over a darker shade of soft leather pants molded to his hips and thighs, before softening around his calves.

_My goodness!_ Kyrie thought, as color crept involuntarily into her cheeks, _He really is as handsome as his brother._

Then she noticed the jeweled, golden collar loosely encircling his neck. Without thinking and anxious to redirect her thinking, Kyrie blurted, "Sir Vergil, what is that around your neck?" She lightly blushed when she realized how rude she sounded, but Vergil didn't seem to mind.

"Ah, this," he said acerbically, "Is the dog collar which keeps me chained to this place and my powers in check. And, if you do not mind, since we are to be roommates, so to speak, I will simply be Vergil, if you will simply be Kyrie?"

Nodding her consent, she sat in a chair near him with a concerned expression. Dropping her hands on her lap, her too tender heart was moved. Her large almond-shaped eyes shone with golden sympathy as she spoke sincerely, "How awful for you, Vergil." Sitting up, he was even more impressive.

"Yes, quite," he agreed, deceptively dispassionate. Vergil offered her a glass of wine while he poured himself another cognac.

"Just water, please," Kyrie responded and would not be swayed by his coaxing. Giving in, he returned to his original position after handing her her glass, and motioned her to be at ease.

"Let us return to the fascinating story you were telling me about my brother's dramatic attempt to kill off the head of the Order, shall we? I take it his attempt was unsuccessful?" Vergil said in a pleasant tone infused with steel.

Kyrie lowly confessed, "Yes, and it was my fault."

"Your fault?" Vergil sat up, asking "In what way?" unable to imagine this fragile young woman keeping his brother from his prey.

Shifting uncomfortably, Kyrie explained miserably, "You have to understand I had no idea of what the Order was up too. For all I knew this strange man had just killed a man I had been taught to revere. Dante sliced through all the guards in a masterful display of swordsmanship. They didn't stand a chance"

"Naturally," Vergil replied, as in, of course.

She continued, "Much later I learned they were all demon hybrids. Anyway, I was being dragged out of the church by... a friend (_Vergil definitely took note of her pause_) when I saw Dante put his huge sword on his shoulder, and in a very business like manner, begin to walk toward my brother, Credo, who was holding the body of Sanctus. Realizing my brother was in a fatal position, it was clear to me Dante was going to finish him off."

"You were correct in your observation," Vergil assured her calmly.

"I pulled away from my friend and ran for my brother, fearing for him."

"That was an incredibly asinine thing to do," he pointed out.

"Well, yes, I guess it was, but it was a compulsive reflex. I lost both my parents and Credo was my brother, the only family I had left, and I loved him as a father also since he had raised me... " she trailed off under his gimlet gaze.

Getting back on track, she went on, "So I was running, calling out to Credo, when another came up behind Dante, who then, without even looking, cut him down - accidentally hitting me with the body. I fell prone on the ground. Dante came to stand over me. He was terrifying." She halted as she relived the event.

"He probably only wanted to be sure you were no threat." Vergil told her, "Dante, unless he utterly changed since I saw him last, would never harm an innocent young woman such as yourself."

Shocked, she stared at him, thinking of all the innocents he had killed, speaking of his brother's gentler nature - so different from his own - as if Dante's actions were equal to his.

Seeing her expression, Vergil mistook Kyrie's train of thought, "It's true. I do not understand his reasoning myself. He does not believe it 'fair' to attack someone, demon or human, who is an innocent, or weaker, than himself, unless he is attacked first."

Long since resigned to one of Dante's more baffling traits, Vergil was very matter of fact about the whole thing, "When we were younger, it used to infuriate me, but over the years I realized the futility of beating my head against an unmovable object. This was one matter Dante was adamant about."

Raising a hand at Kyrie's expression of admiration, he elaborated, "Please do not misunderstand. My brother is no saint by any means. He may have his own code, but he does not take the energy to enforce his standards on others. As I accept his nature, to a certain extent, he accepts mine. When I killed all the humans I was paid to, he did not interfere. I never understood why he would get so upset. After all, a contract is a contract, but Dante is ever breaking the rules."

Frowning, Vergil sipped from his glass before clarifying, "If we were paid to wipe out a group of mobsters, for example, if any of the men surrendered, lost their own weapons, or tried to flee, unless he perceived them as 'evil,' Dante would let them go. I was honoring my word whereas Dante was honoring his own code or 'interpretation' of the job."

Getting frustrated, (and not knowing why) he warmed to his subject, "The fool would actually fore go payment for his efforts in destroying those attacking pitiful humans or demons who were too poor to afford his services." Impatient with his brother's mercy, he huffed, "Really, it was quite annoying to see my own brother turn down lucrative assassination jobs for much needed funds because he did not think it 'fair.' It is beyond my understanding as there is no attachment to the target."

Kyrie said nothing. She didn't think Vergil would appreciate being enlightened to the reason why everything he saw as being wrong with his brother, was what, probably, made Dante more appealing to others. Sensing turbulent emotions within the powerful man striding smoothly back and forth with his hands behind his back in deep thought, she now knew he did indeed have his own code of honor.

_And, his code included not only keeping his word, but following "rules" as well._

Suddenly aware of his restless movements, Vergil halted in front of an elegant chair to sit down, smoothly cross his legs and return his attention to Kyrie - much to her disconcertment.

"Forgive me. You were saying you had fallen and then?" he urged.

"Ah, yes," she faltered, "There really isn't much to tell after that. As Dante was studying me, he was diverted from his task by another member of the Order - giving us all a chance to flee the building."

"I see," he mused, "A member of the Order, as in one?" She nodded, hiding her face with her hair as she stared down at her slippers.

"This soldier must have been very good to keep Dante so occupied, humm?" he purred. She shrugged.

"Kyrie?" Vergil firmed his voice.

"I cannot say, since I was forced from the building by Credo before seeing the fight. By his orders, Credo clearly wanted Dante taken alive as he sent for reinforcements. I didn't know why at the time," she quietly revealed, "Dante was painted as the devil opening the hell gates because we were attacked by a large group of demons directly in front of the cathedral promptly after Dante escaped."

"I see. Using Dante was one way of drawing attention away from the Order's ulterior motives," he reflected.

Startled, Kyrie turned to him, wide-eyed, "I believe that also."

"I take it then, although this 'church' was founded on my father's legend, few knew who Dante was?" Vergil made an educated guess.

"Yes," she affirmed his theory, "That is to say, we were taught of you and Dante, but we didn't know what you looked like. Sparda was always spoken of as 'The Dark Knight' and depicted, as you said, in the Church's ideal image of him."

"Interesting," he said sardonically.

Under Vergil's censure, Kyrie lowered her dark lashes in shame, "We were all fools. Ne... my friend always scoffed at the Church's teachings. He said you could never take those legends too seriously. Also, he thought worshiping a legendary Devil as a god was ludicrous. It didn't make sense because the Order's main purpose was in killing demons."

Studying her intently, Vergil casually remarked, "Sounds like an astute observation. Does your friend have a name?"

Kyrie managed to maintain eye contact as she answered, "Yes, but his name would have no meaning to you." Vergil let it go (he knew who they were speaking of).

Instead, he asked, "If your friend had such a dislike for the church, or cult, or whatever, why was he in the cathedral with you when Dante appeared?"

Radiant pink graced her high cheekbones as she replied, "He liked to come and hear me sing."

Vergil started. "You sing?" he questioned.

Nodding, Kyrie explained, "I was the main vocalist for the services."

"Do you know any songs other than religious hymns?" he inquired in a combination of hope and derision.

"Yes. I mostly sang arias but know a variety of songs."

With a small smile, he asked, "Perhaps, you would sing for me?" (by his enhanced hearing, he'd already assessed her vocals would be lovely).

"Oh no, I couldn't. I mean what if you didn't like it? I'd be too embarrassed," Kyrie protested, growing flustered.

"Nonsense," he stated emphatically, "I can tell by hearing your speaking voice, your singing voice would be quite nice and I'd dearly enjoy some music. I miss it very much. They do not allow me any, you see." With his disclosure, he got his request. Kyrie could not refuse such a moving appeal. Moreover, Vergil was the type who would tell her if he disapproved of her songs.

"Alright, Vergil, I would be happy and pleased to sing for you, but only if you promise you'll tell me what you most like to hear," she decided. A warmth filled Vergil when Kyrie insisted on him stating his preferences - demonstrating considerable kindness.

He answered with a slim, but sincere smile, "It is a deal. But before, could you please tell me the story of how you met Dante a second time?"

"How did you know?" she asked, surprised.

"A mere guess since you mistook me for him, but were then able to discern our slight differences in appearance. I do not think you could have been so accurate with one brief meeting," Vergil answered gently, wishing to lull her into being forthcoming.

"You made an uncanny guess Vergil. In all honesty, I did meet Dante again, once. It was after my brother Credo was killed while trying to stop Sanctus when he finally understood the evilness of his Holiness' plan." Kyrie grew quiet as she reflected sadly on her brother. He had betrayed them and in turn, been betrayed himself. She was grateful to Dante for giving him some dignity in death.

"Yes?" Vergil prompted.

Sighing, Kyrie said, "Dante agreed to grant Credo's dying request to stop the Savior." Vergil knew there were things she was concealing. Dante would not grant a dying man's request to do something he had already intended. "So I met him while the Savior was being destroyed. We exchanged greetings - that's all."

...

Kyrie would never forget the day Nero left her with Dante to finish off the demonic statue once and for all. Afraid for him, she had been terrified of losing him. In shock from her gruesome ordeal within the Savior, Kyrie had wanted to stay in Nero's arms - safe and secure.

Dante had tried to put her at ease, but she had been standing next to not only (for her), a living legend but her and Nero's real savior. With a closed throat and her heart pounding so hard she felt it would burst, Kyrie had watched Nero walk toward the humongous, nightmarish, statue of Hell.

Dante had been kind - she remembered, "Hey, you must be Kyrie, right? Now don't you worry. He'll be fine. The kid's a real trooper, mean as a snake, madder than all get out and aching for some good old fashion revenge. OK?" Forced mute, she had held fast to his reassurances.

Dante had previously offered, without hesitation, to make the final killing blow. But he'd backed down, gifting Nero with his trust and respect (after all, Sanctus had been after Dante in the first place) by allowing Nero his revenge and a return of his dignity. Absolutely refusing to break down in front of this mightiest of warriors, Kyrie had focused intently on Dante's face as a means of blocking out the images and feelings threatening to consume her.

Seeming to understand, he gestured to himself saying, "I'm Dante, by the way, and I have to tell you, Nero moved heaven and earth for you. From what I can see, you did pretty well yourself. It's tough dealing with all that evil and you held up just fine. That takes real courage. I should know. So you be proud of yourself and him, alright?"

_Dante_ telling her this with complete sincerity meant more than she could say.

Overwhelmed, Kyrie had forced out a grateful smile and tiny,"Thank you for everything," before hastening away to regain her composure. Considerately, Dante had let her alone - though she could tell he had been keeping an eye on her. Then he had done the unimaginable and given Yamato into Nero's safekeeping.

When Nero finally had some time, she had learned the full extent of how much they both owed Dante. Humbled and amazed, she realized he had generously done more for them than she'd originally thought. Kyrie could honestly say she truly loved Dante on a spiritual level and blessed him everyday from the bottom of her heart,.

...

Rousing her from the past, Vergil prompted, "Just greetings?"

She assured him earnestly, "I am very sure all I said to him was 'thank you for everything' after saving us all. I often wish I had been able to say more, but with all the awful events that occurred, I'm afraid I wasn't myself. I wish there was something I could do to show my absolute and utter gratitude for what he did."

Vergil was taken aback by her fervor. Dante had certainly made an impression here. No wonder Kyrie could see those minute details he had mentioned. She may have spent a small amount of time with his brother, but she had obviously studied him closely, at least physically - for she made no mention of his personality.

To be able to tell him and Dante apart after two brief encounters with Dante confirmed Vergil's analysis of Kyrie's talent for detail. In addition, even though she seemed less guarded with him, she had been extremely brief and sparse in her answers.

She was proving to be a formidable adversary.

(Vergil would have greatly enjoyed the challenge if his frustration level hadn't been so high.)

Despite himself, Vergil was beginning to feel a kind of admiration for Kyrie. In his opinion, very, very few were deserving of his admiration. The exceedingly high standards he set for himself he applied to others as well.


	6. Chapter 6 Collision Course

**Collision Course**

Reeling, Nero fought to assimilate the knowledge Dante had dumped on him. Needing to believe he had to be wrong, Nero searched out the different angles. Sick and sorry, try as he might, he could see no gaps in Dante's reasoning.

Dante, on the other hand, was surprised, or floored would be more like it, when he realized the kid wasn't going into attack mode but into shock. Nero's complexion turned slightly green, sweat popped across his forehead and then he went a pale, clammy white. Bodily picking him up by one arm, with blurring speed Dante threw Nero at the toilet in time for the kid to start puking his guts out.

Hearing silence, the two women crept down the stairs to see Dante standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed, watching the bathroom door.

"How'd it go?" Lady asked.

Turning to her as they came forward, Dante rubbed his head and said, "I dunno. I guess OK. At least, better than I anticipated."

"Where's Nero?" Trish asked, looking around. When Dante nodded toward the bathroom, they could hear the sounds of retching finishing with the sound of running water.

"Oh geez, poor guy," Lady said sympathetically.

"I tried to break it to him as easily as I could, but ..." Dante sighed, "Can't say I blame the kid. This wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting, but at least my place is stil..." He was abruptly cut off by a loud roar and the door to the bathroom blowing out into the main room - accompanied by a blinding white-blue light and wind. "Guess I spoke too soon," Dante observed, nonchalantly picking up his sword and resting its blade on his shoulder.

A terrifying figure bathed in a blazing blue horned nebula emerged with Yamato clenched in a fiery, demonic fist. Incoherently muttering, Nero's eyes burned crimson fire as he stumbled slowly toward Dante.

"Ah, kid, as much as I enjoy a fight as the next guy, aren't you wasting time?" Dante reasoned, knowing it was pointless, but wanting to give the women time to get out of the danger zone. Lady had automatically drawn her guns and scowled as he motioned them away. Trish shrugged and jerked Lady, who yelped, out of the way.

Dante nimbly avoided a band of energy heading his direction while wincing as he heard the loud sound of furniture and part of a wall being destroyed.

"Hey! Watch the jukebox. It's vintage," he yelled as his sword blocked and knocked Nero's away.

There was no more talking as the two men engaged in a furious flurry of sword thrusts, swings and parries. They were moving so fast, Lady heard the rapid clashes of the swords meeting but could barely see the flaring coats of the men as they leaped, swung, rolled and twisted around each other. She was suddenly disturbed to be transported back in time to a similar scene she had witnessed between Dante and his twin - though Vergil had lacked Nero's oddly beautiful devil arm.

When shots were fired, her reminiscing was thankfully cut short by Dante's shout, "You! No guns! It's bad enough having to replace the furniture, door and wall you totaled, but I'll be damned if I have patch up more bullet holes." Sending the bullets flying back at Nero with his sword, he swore, "Every goddamn time I turn around I'm fixing stuff. Who do ya think I am? Suzie Homemaker?"

For some reason, this remark brought Nero out of his killing red haze as the image of Dante in an apron spackling a wall appeared in his mind. Nero began to laugh until he was on the floor clutching his sides. It was disconcerting to see a flaming devil wielding a sword of ice blue fire one moment, and a normal, young human male laughing hysterically, the next.

Dante stopped in mid-swing - stumped. Striding over, he knelt down on one knee next to him. Holding Rebellion by the hilt in one hand, he reached out with the other to grab Nero's shoulder and shake him.

"Nero? Kid? You all right?"

Nero's eyes, back to blue, were too bright as he gazed into Dante's. "Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" he said smiling before dissolving into racking shudders while fighting to suppress the tears he hid by turning his face to the floor.

At a loss, Dante stood and stepped back. The three older adults weren't sure what to do. They wanted to offer comfort, but had no idea how. Deducing he'd be mortified if they tried anything, by unspoken consensus they gave Nero space. They knew that's what they'd want if they broke down in front of an audience. They didn't blame Nero for breaking down - who would? Trying hard not to feel his pain, the room filled with Nero's anguish as they silently went about fixing and setting to rights whatever they could.

Eventually Nero stilled, swiped a sleeve across his face, stood up, and started for the door with determined strides. Dante landed lightly in front of him. "Where're you going?" he asked calmly.

Nero snarled, "Get out of my way! I'm going to get Kyrie if I have to tear that place apart with my bare hands."

"Sounds like a plan. I haven't seen any good action in awhile. Hold up while I get my gear," Dante remarked and glided to retrieve his coat and guns.

"Say what? Now wait a damn minute! I didn't ask for your help. I work alone," Nero growled.

"Sure you do, but I'm still going. You can either wait a sec. or I'll meet you there," Dante stated. Nero's expression was one of bafflement. He was clearly surprised and confused, making them all feel a little sorry for him. They were a motley crew but always had each other to fall back on, regardless of the bickering and occasional cold shoulder. From his reaction, they gathered Nero had always been alone - even within the Order of the Sword. _That's just plain wrong._

Trish sighed, "I guess it's just as well. I've been pretty bored myself lately." She pulled out her huge guns, resting one on an elegantly bare shoulder while securing the other in the wide belt of her black leather pants.

Lady shrugged, saying, "I don't suppose you have a way to pay for a job like this?"

Dante clamped a rough hand over Nero's mouth as he retorted, "This is a freebie and since you don't _do_ favors, I guess that means you're not invited. I mean, seriously, does it look like he's got money? Come on Trish." With a protesting Nero held in his grip, Dante forcibly dragged him across the floor toward the door.

"Hold it!" Lady commanded.

Nero heard Dante's soft, "Damn! We almost made it. She'll just hunt me down and shoot me if I ignore her."

Whipping around so fast he nearly took off Nero's head, Dante faced an irate Lady. Nero muffled a combination of pain and protest. "Oh, sorry about that," Dante said, releasing him. Nero shot him a glare of death as he massaged his wrenched neck.

Careening from the events taking place, Nero was extremely grateful the others were acting perfectly normal as if he hadn't lost control a second ago. He was taken aback by the automatic offer (or rather, actual insistence) to actively help him. Nero hadn't expected it, wasn't sure he wanted it but did feel a certain warmth and strange relief.

Though the urgency to rush to Fortuna was all encompassing, he was stunned enough to wait and watch Dante's showdown with Lady.

"What?" he barked.

Lady stood her ground. "What if I feel like going for curiosity sake? Beside there's bound to be some valuables lying around I can pick up here and there, right? So I don't think it will be a wasted trip - sounds like it could be fun. Moreover, I really, really, want to kill me some slimy bastards."

Going against his modes opérande, Dante put his foot down. "You're _not_ going Lady, and that's final," he commanded firmly.

Shocked, she froze, then erupted, "How dare you tell me what I can or can't do? If I want to go, I'll go and _that's_ final." Her fists clenched on her hips, she ended her tirade nose to nose with him.

However she was in for an even bigger shock when Trish threw in her support with Dante, "Lady, I think Dante may be right in this case."

Disbelieving what she heard, she whirled on Trish, "I did not hear that. You're agreeing with Dante? How could you side with him over me? I thought it was one of those humans can't do what demons can BS, but you have never pulled that garbage on me."

When Trish didn't respond, she turned to Dante, crossing her arms. Regarding him with dangerously glittering eyes, she ground out, "So what's the _real_ reason you don't want me to go? I'm beginning to feel a little hurt here."

Dante lost it as he glared at her balefully, "Stop being so stubborn. You're going to get yourself killed some day with that gigantic chip on your shoulder. You _know_ why. Do you really think I don't know why you get so many demons to come after you? Why you get so many jobs? Please, don't pretend I'm stupid."

Lady's eyes widened as faint color stole into her cheeks. "So what? I can take care of myself. I've been doing it most of my life. I think I can handle a bunch of half demons."

Dante took an intimidating step forward - too bad it didn't work.

"Lady, you don't know what you're talking about. If they could get to Nero, they sure as hell could take you and you'd be put in a place where - knowing you as I do - you'd kill yourself."

When she kept protesting, Dante heard buzzing in his ears. "Fine. You want me to say it clear? If I can smell it on you, you can bet your ass they can too," he coldly spoke over her. Lady gaped.

Turning her back, she spoke over her shoulder, "You don't have to be vulgar. I get the picture so just think of me as the ideal bait." _THAT was vulgar?_ Bewildered by she meant, Dante didn't like the idea of using Lady as bait - at all.

Staring at Lady in amazement, Nero pieced the puzzle together. She didn't play (or dress) the part in the least.

"You mean you're a... " Cut off by her expression, he tentatively rephrased, "Uh, you're like Kyrie?"

"It's a personal choice," she replied airily as she brushed back the hair on her shoulder.

Knowing she wasn't going to budge, Dante threw up his hands, "Fine, do what you want." Frustrated by her willful lack of self-preservation, an idea came to him. Grinning slyly, he went to a trunk where he rummaged around before he produced an intricate, delicate, silver bracelet. Holding it, he approached her, delighting in the wary look she cast him.

"If you don't want me to tie you down until we get back, there are going to be conditions," Dante stated, unyielding . Before she could react, he grabbed Lady's left arm, pulled off her glove and shackled the bracelet onto her wrist. With a burst of energy he sealed the clasp so no one but him could remove it. Naturally she immediately started tugging at it while glowering at him.

"What did you do?" Lady demanded as she felt the warm tingling of the bracelet penetrate her skin. Ignoring her, Dante motioned Nero and Trish over. Tired of constantly explaining himself, Dante wrestled Nero's hand over the bracelet to stab one of his fingers with a clawed fingernail. When Nero's blood dripped on the silver chain, the magical metal greedily sucked it in.

"What the hell?" Nero and Lady exclaimed in unison. Understanding, Trish calmly smeared her own blood over the bracelet and Dante followed her.

"Now you're linked to us. We can track you no matter where you are and any one of us will hear you if you need help. But you'll be happy to know it works both ways," Dante told Lady smugly. As she violently jerked on the bracelet, he warned, "Don't bother. I'm the only one who can take it off and it's unbreakable. Stop yanking on it - you'll end up with a sore wrist."

Getting the drop on Lady was a rare sweet treat. As Lady stared dumbfounded at the bracelet, a now immensely cheerful Dante sailed for the doors. Pausing near the frame, he said without a glance (wanting her to pay for causing him so much aggravation), "Hey, Lady. Since you're so keen to help, why don't you rustle us up a nice, big rental house in or near Fortuna? Nero's house is probably being watched and it's better to be safe than sorry, don't ya think?"

Tossing her helmet to her over his shoulder, Dante called out, "Burning daylight here. Come on toots, get your butt in gear." Chuckling, he dodged a bullet. "Temper, temper" he admonished, "And what did I say about no bullets in the house?"

Without missing a beat, he took a deep breath of fresh air. Dancing down the stairs to the sound of Lady's curses, Dante cruised to his bike - leaving the others to follow.

...

Feeling uncomfortable with his new revelation, Vergil suggested they move to the outdoor, gardened, terrace so they could relax a little while Kyrie sang.

She agreed and after rooting around the closet, found a thick robe to protect her from the brisk breeze. Vergil hadn't bothered and waited patiently for her in a cushioned chair next to an empty one.

Trying to breathe her nervousness away, (_Would she ever get over stage fright?_) Kyrie sat near him and began to sing one of her favorite arias. Given his refined taste, she had a feeling Vergil was into the classics, and he was. She could tell he was thoroughly enjoying listening to her as he leaned back with his eyes closed, carrying a soft half smile. He seemed almost peaceful.

As her voice went up and down various notes, she saw something strange she wasn't too sure of. The different colored jewels on Vergil's necklace were responding to the differing scales by blinking or vibrating. When she stopped singing, he sat up.

"Why did you cease your song Kyrie?" he wanted to know.

"Your... Your necklace was resonating with my voice and I was worried I may inadvertently hurt you somehow," she told him with distress.

Warmed by her concern, he reassured her, "No. Not at all. In fact it is the opposite. Rather than pain, I feel pleasure - a kind of relaxing massage, if you will. So please, continue." Relieved and happy she could bring Vergil some relief, Kyrie began to sing again.

As he settled comfortably in his chair, she was fascinated by the vibrations the stones made to different chords. Suddenly, she saw a name scrolled in elaborate writing appear along the gold chain holding the jewels. Since he made no mention of it, she didn't pause as the name became clearer.

Kyrie found the whole experience intriguing, and given the circumstance, fun. Fortunately she was used to long performances because Vergil appeared to want her to sing all night.

Then, out of nowhere, a different type of resonance entered her consciousness.

Both of them stood abruptly. Kyrie noticed Vergil was intensely alert. Standing as still as a bird of prey, she had the impression he was searching the night for something.

A bit frightened, she asked, "Vergil, what is it?"

He waited until the feeling dissipated before answering curtly, "Rebellion and Yamato."

"What?" she sputtered, confounded.

Slanting cunning cobalt blue eyes toward her, Vergil explained, "Rebellion is Dante's sword and he is with Yamato." Kyrie's eyes grew large as he continued in a silky, "Yamato is searching for something. I believe, my dear, it is searching for you."

At this, she almost squeaked in alarm. "What? That's... That's ridiculous. A sword can't search for something," she proclaimed, incredulous. Examining her closely, he saw she was genuinely befuddled and scared.

"No," he told her, "Both Rebellion and Yamato were forged by my father and call to Dante and me. I shield myself from Yamato because I do not wish it enslaved. Though I can track it. Right now it is searching for something, or someone. I have felt it search for me, but never for another."

Unnerved, Kyrie watched Vergil's gaze grow speculative as he peered at her. Uncertain whether to be relieved or not, she heard him ponder before suggesting they go inside, "This is quite interesting and puzzling at the same time."

Though she was glad to know Nero was close by with Dante at his side, Kyrie was only too willing to agree after that chillingly eerie experience.


	7. Chapter 7 Carrot and a Big Stick

**Carrot and a Big Stick**

When they retired for the evening, Kyrie slept on the couch tossing and turning on her pillow while tangling her blankets. Dreaming, she flew through the night sky brightly lit with stars. She felt marvelously free with the wind whisking through her hair and rustling her gown.

Looking down, she spied an achingly familiar figure stalking toward a large building. Joy filled her as she swooped downward. _"Nero!"_ she called happily, dancing on the air as she sped near him.

He seemed hear her for he stilled. His hand moved over his shoulder to grab the hilt of Red Queen as he looked sharply around. _"Nero! I'm here!_" Kyrie called, but Nero released his sword to rub his neck before continuing onward. When she flew past him, he whipped around - trying to hone in on her.

Flying into the building, Kyrie discovered a huge warehouse inside. With her dream vision, she saw a myriad of demons swarming behind a hidden wall.

Rushing Nero, she circled him, trying to keep him from entering. On higher alert, Nero lengthened his stride until he was standing a few yards inside the door.

_"Nero! No!"_ Kyrie cried, but he couldn't hear her.

Starting to panic as he moved forward, she screamed, _"No!"_ and without warning, his Devil Arm triggered and blasted the hidden wall to pieces. Demons rained down like locusts. Yamato instantly blazed to life in his right hand while he drew Blue Rose with his left.

_"No, no. Nero, run! Run!"_ Kyrie sobbed as the creatures advanced.

"Kyrie?" Nero asked as if she was actually there. Horrified, she realized he could feel her and she was putting him in danger by making him think he would find her beyond the horde of demons.

_"No Nero. Please. I'm not here,"_ she pleaded. Seeing him readying to spring into battle, she turned and fled as fast as she could, seeking help.

And there he was - Dante.

A short distance away, he was walking in a different direction. Immediately she was in front of him, blocking his path with her arms spread wide.

_"Dante! Dante, please. Can you hear me? Nero! Nero needs you!"_ she desperately begged. To her great relief, Dante did hear her.

Looking straight at her, Dante tilted his head to the side, studying her. "Kyrie?" came his smooth voice. She practically sank to the ground as he recognized her.

_"Yes. It's me. Please Dante, help Nero."_

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. I can barely see or hear you. Let's adjust the set shall we?" Dante pleasantly suggested. He reached out and cupped the side of her face with his hand. Amazed, Kyrie felt a surge of warmth as a weightiness fell upon her. Gazing at her fondly, Dante smiled, "Now, how's that? Better?"

Tentatively, she reached up to touch his hand. _"But... But how? This is a dream,"_ she protested.

Bending, Dante looked her in the eyes and told her gently, "No, honey it's not. You might think you're dreaming, but actually your spirit is cruising through space." Seeing her confusion, he chuckled, "Taking a little jaunt in this nice fall night, are we?"

Shaking her head violently, she attempted to pull him toward the warehouse to Nero. Hardly tangible, Dante let her lead him while he asked, "Where are we going?" He wanted to keep her grounded because he knew Kyrie was in a fragile state and didn't understand what she was doing.

_"Nero. Nero needs you."_ Pointing to a large building urgently, she cried, _"Dante, please don't let him get hurt. Help him."_

Trying to calm her, he lowered his voice, "I will Kyrie." When she smiled and started to fade, he speedily stopped her, "But first I need to know where you are."

Perplexed, Kyrie became more solid. _"I'm sleeping."_

He smiled, showing straight white teeth, "Yes, Kyrie, I know. But I need to know where you are. Nero is frantic looking for you. You don't want to worry him, do you?"

Struggling to understand if she was dreaming or actually talking to him in a real place, she focused on Dante,_ "No. No of course I don't want Nero to worry. But you need to help him."_

When she started to become agitated again, Dante gentled his tone, "Kyrie, I am helping him. Right now. Talking to you."

_"No, no, he needs help in there,"_ she nodded toward the building.

"OK, I'll tell you what. You tell me where you are and I'll go help Nero."

_"But Dante, I don't know where I am,"_ Kyrie forlornly informed him.

Dante processed her answer as he was processing talking to a dreamwalking Kyrie and the sound of battle coming from the warehouse she kept trying to get him to. From the sounds of it, Nero was holding his own so he had a little time.

"Do you remember how you got where you are now?" Dante asked

With large, almond-shaped, golden brown eyes, Kyrie solemnly nodded,_ "I was at home when some men broke through the door. I tried to get away but they shot me with a drug which rendered me unconscious."_

Dante wanted to curse - extensively.

"That certainly explains a lot," he commented.

_"I'm sorry,"_ she apologized, demurely lowering her head.

"For what? Listen honey. This isn't your fault. Nero doesn't think that. We all just want you back," Dante comforted her.

_"All?"_ she puzzled, _"He said Yamato was searching for me, but I have difficulty believing that."_

Dante went on alert. _What's this? Yamato could track her? And who was he?_

Concerned, he asked, "Are you with someone Kyrie? Are you hurt?"

_"No, I'm fine, truly. Nero's the one in trouble. Not me,"_ she stated.

Dante worked on following her thought process.

Dreamwalkers were often confusing because their subconscious surfaced, making logical thinking and actions difficult for a novice. Many times they didn't remember their "dream." Dante found it interesting Kyrie had this ability.

When a loud crash came from inside the building Kyrie whirled around so fast Dante barely held on to her. _"Nero! Dante!"_ she exclaimed, beginning to fade again.

"Hey, hey, hey there little one. I know exactly what is going on inside there," he assured her. She solidified again.

_"Truly?"_ she asked hopefully.

"You can count on it. You trust me, don't you?" Dante wondered.

_"Yes, Dante, absolutely!"_ Kyrie proclaimed enthusiastically. Surprised by the absolute sincerity ringing through her entire being, Dante nonetheless felt a pleased warmth at her instant response. Though unsure why Kyrie had this much faith in him, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Then trust me now. I won't let anything happen to Nero," he replied convincingly.

_"Promise?"_ she asked in a child-like manner.

"I promise," he confirmed. Believing in him, Kyrie beamed. Dante couldn't help but return the smile - she was so damn cute. "OK then. I want you to take me to where you are," he announced.

Her face clouded. _"But Nero..."_

"Shhh. Didn't I just promise? Didn't you say you trust me?" Dante reminded her quietly.

Nodding, Kyrie answered, _"Yes. But I don't know what to do."_

Wanting to chuckle at her shy abashment, Dante reassured her, "That's alright, because I do. Ready?" Directly given her consent, he explained, "All you have to do is concentrate on taking my hand. Then you and I will take a trip through dreamland together."

Kyrie studied the confident man standing in front her with the wind whipping through his hair. Torn, she didn't want to leave Nero, but Dante was the one asking her to do this. And she did trust him - completely. If he said he would watch over Nero, he would. If he said he could follow her back, he could.

Concentrating, she reached to take his hand in hers. Startled, Kyrie felt his close firmly over hers and just that easily, as Dante promised, they were swiftly flying into the air.

As they passed over the warehouse, from her vantage point and dream vision, she could see Nero fighting ferociously against demons surrounding him from all sides. Kyrie shrieked in fear for him as she hit the couch, "Nero! No! Dante!"

Groggily coming awake, she experienced a odd sensation. She felt as if Dante, out of anyone, was with her as another called her name. Opening her eyes, Kyrie had no notion why she would have an idea Dante was seeing through them.

"Vergil?" she inquired as she blinked into searing blue eyes meeting hers. The visages of her dream, including the strange feeling Dante was somehow there, faded quickly.

...

Meanwhile, near the warehouse, Dante reeled.

Pressing a hard palm to his forehead, he pushed aside the stabbing pain in his head while he clenched his other into a fist - rocked by the sight of his face looming over Kyrie as she awakened to a disturbingly familiar voice. As fast as possible, he had thrown himself back into his body before Vergil sensed him. Dante hoped to God he'd succeeded.

_That'd been too bizarre to be real._ This was not good and so totally out there, he had to be mistaken. Hearing Nero's shout, he got himself together to go help the kid kill off the rest of the demons.

...

Vergil narrowed his eyes when he thought he saw Dante in Kyrie's eyes for an instant. However, she had been dreaming, or rather, having a nightmare from the sounds of it. God knew Dante gave him nightmares. Appearing wiped out, it took her awhile to get her bearings.

Hearing her scream, Vergil had instantly come to her side. He had awoken when he felt Yamato flare in the furious thirst for battle that he could tell was still raging. Perhaps Kyrie felt it also, which would explain her dream.

Silently cursing in several different languages, including demonic, Vergil wasn't ready for this yet but her involuntary screams had to have been heard by the guards constantly posted at his door. They would draw an obvious conclusion and expect to see markings of Kyrie having been "claimed" upon her body.

He wanted the girl's trust and this was too soon - unfortunately his hand had been forced. Vergil didn't look forward to doing what he had to do, but before he proceeded, he had questions he needed answered.

Fisting his hand in her hair so she could barely move, he hissed, "Nero? Dante? Vergil? Which one are you with Kyrie?" As her eyes widened in fear, Vergil knew he had to strike while she was disoriented. "Tell me about Nero, Kyrie," he demanded ruthlessly.

She shook her head, _No_.

Forcing her eyes to meet his by holding her chin up with a stern thumb and two fingers, Vergil sinisterly bent closer. "Who is Nero?" he asked silkily - almost seductively.

She went rigid. Clasping a hand around his wrist, Kyrie answered softly, "Nero is... Nero is the one I love."

_Hell be damned_. He'd been afraid of that. Now Vergil knew with certainty he couldn't use physical force to get Kyrie to talk. She'd not only die to protect this Nero, but suffer any torment as well. He could see her resolve in her eyes.

However, Kyrie surprised him - as always. Already having deduced they would reach this stage, she had prepared a plan.

"Vergil," she proposed, "I swear on my love for Nero, I will tell you whatever you wish, within reason, if you promise me, by the sword of Sparda, you will never seek, in any way, by any means, to kill, torture, enslave or imprison Nero."

Vergil sat on his heels as she sat up - never losing eye contact with him. Once again, his admiration for her rose.

Kyrie was striking a bargain with him.

He clearly sensed Kyrie understood Vergil was undeniably a frightful force for Nero to confront. Even knowing this, she merely wanted Vergil's word not to kill or degrade this Nero other than harming him.

In leaving out a key word, Vergil realized by having knowledge of the ways of a warrior, Kyrie was attempting to save her beloved while allowing him his dignity.

Prizing her understanding, Vergil felt a peculiar sense of gratitude Kyrie trusted him to keep his word, and was, in the most unbiased way she could, protecting him by allowing him to protect himself. Vergil found her proposition immensely logical, reasonable and fair.

Taking the risk to trust Kyrie to tell him what he needed to know as she was trusting him to keep his word, he spoke seriously sincere, "I swear by my father's sword to never seek, in any way, by any means, to kill, torture, enslave or imprison Nero, Kyrie's most beloved one." She nodded her acceptance of his pledge.

Curious, Vergil asked, "Do you not wish the same for yourself?" She lowered her lashes.

"No," Kyrie said quietly, "Nero is the most precious person to me in the entire world, as I am to him. If you were to maliciously harm me, or any he held dear, you would be breaking for your word, for that would be torturous to Nero."

Staggered one so young could have reasoned this out so well, Vergil congratulated her, "Most cleverly done, my lady." Blushing lightly, Kyrie had an extremely strong feeling compliments were rarely given by Vergil - they had to earned.

Shifting to sit near her, Vergil said, "We have a pact then. Kyrie, there is something distasteful I fear you, and I, must do."

Dreading what was to come, she asked, "What is it?"

Violently suppressing the urge to look away, he explained, "I am not going pretend, and I hope you are not either, to know why you were brought to me in the first place." Kyrie's mouth went dry as she waited for him to continue.

"I do not wish to hurt you. I find the very idea repugnant. After your screams tonight, it will be expected by our captors - who are not nice people - I have taken your innocence. In the demonic culture, this is called 'claiming.' Until now, you have been considered my chosen one. Or, in other words, one I have been thinking about claiming for my own. In the Demon World, there is no concept of freedom - only ownership. After tonight, to protect you, we must make every attempt to appear as if you have been claimed by me without you actually being claimed. Do you understand?"

Unfortunately, she did, completely. At least she could take some small comfort in "pretending" rather than performing the real act.

Before they proceeded with his plan, Kyrie felt she needed to speak her mind. "Vergil, I do understand. For some reason, you had chosen to protect me - most likely for your own gain." When he started to speak, she held up a hand asking him to wait.

"I only want you to understand I do not, as others may, see you as evil. I don't sense you gain pleasure from killing, except for, perhaps, those you see as having wronged you. Nero, and from what I can gather, Dante, also take pleasure in killing those they see as evil, or as their enemy. Unlike you, they choose not to kill simply because it is expedient or logical. So though I may find certain acts you do repugnant, I understand you don't do them out of pleasure. This is why I don't perceive you as evil, but, maybe, misguided."

Kyrie voice became quieter, "That is only my opinion. And, I see you as a brutally honest man who values his honor greatly, which is why I felt I could trust you with Nero's life. So if you tell me you must hurt me because you feel you have no choice, and you will find it distasteful, I believe that too."

Vergil felt sickened he was forced to cause Kyrie pain. He wasn't used to (and didn't like) this feeling. However, if Kyrie could be bravely forthright, he felt he should be also. After all, she was a child and he was a grown man. How could he let her be braver than him?

"Thank you, Kyrie for being so honest with me - though I do not feel I have earned this honor. I am humbled by your trust. I am astounded in such a short time I have come to admire and respect you. You could even say I am growing rather fond of you, which, for me, is hard to comprehend. What I would to do another and feel nothing but purpose, with you, I feel regret. I promise I will try not to hurt you too badly while maintaining your modest dignity. I will not take your innocence. Try not to be too alarmed if I must be... How shall I say this? Try to take heart in my intentions when you feel my touch become more intimate than you are used to," Vergil confessed, resolving to help her as much as he could.

Firming her delicate jaw, Kyrie gripped her hands together. "Tell me what to do," was the only thing she said, but what he needed to hear.

"You do not have to do anything at all, or you can do whatever you wish. If you wish to strike me, or cry, or scream, I will not hold your actions against you," was all he could offer. Internally steeling herself, Kyrie stoically conveyed she was ready.

Virgil told her, "This is the procedure. I will lay fully on top of you. I will bend one leg up and must hold you above the knee tightly enough to leave bruises. This will include your wrists. I believe, in your maidenly state, the most difficult part for you will be that I must mark you with my mouth directly above one of your breasts. From now on, you must sleep with me, but do not worry. I will not take advantage of you. You will also have to wear some of my shirts in order to maintain my scent on you, thereby announcing to all with demonic senses you are mine. Are there any questions you wish to ask?"

_Hundreds_, Kyrie thought in mounting fright as she held her tongue while shaking her head.

"Then let us proceed," Vergil replied in a brisk, bracing tone.

For Kyrie the entire ordeal was mortifying, shocking, painful and exhausting. She was beyond grateful when Vergil finished and carried her to his huge bed to gently place her under the covers, where she fell asleep almost immediately. Proud of her, Vergil gazed upon her gentle, lovely features as she slumbered. (Another emotion he wasn't used to, but liked.)

Crushing her into the cushions, he had felt her dismay and embarrassment when he placed his body fully upon hers. However, that had been nothing compared to the distress she felt from his hand moving up her bare leg to bend it almost to her chest as his mouth settled on her upper breast. Covering her as much as he was able, Vergil had felt her immense relief as he pressed the vast majority of her gown down with his leg.

Fettering both of her wrists together with one hand high above her head, after ripping her nightgown above her left breast, Vergil had decided to do everything at once. Breaking her skin until blood dotted the surface, he'd sucked on the tender flesh above her breast while tightening his two grips at the same time.

Even though he'd given her permission to cry or scream, Vergil had intuitively known Kyrie would not. Instead she squeezed her eyes shut, lay passive until she could stand no more and whimpered. When Vergil heard her, he knew to stop. Regrettably, Vergil should've recalled who he was dealing with and feared Kyrie hadn't signaled him to cease when she should have. The bruises forming on her were quite livid.

Vergil blamed himself. Kyrie wasn't the knowledgeable one, he was. He should've known when to stop but he was used to experienced women. Vergil stayed far away from innocents. As far as he was concerned, the initial exhilaration of claiming their purity didn't compare with the annoyingly bothersome aftermath.

In all honesty, to his shame, Vergil found touching Kyrie (_although they hadn't really done anything that intimate_) highly pleasurable. She felt, tasted and smelled wonderfully intoxicating - a refreshing spring breeze inviting blossoms to burst to life. The marking ritual with Kyrie had been a miraculous occurrence for one left long in the barbarous wasteland of the Demon World.

Sighing, Vergil couldn't help combing his fingers through her silky, shiny hair while he sat next to her sleeping form. There was no doubt. He was going to have to be exceedingly cautious if they were to share the same bed.

Vergil's curiosity grew regarding the man Kyrie was devoted to.

...

Sensing Kyrie earlier without being able to see or hear her was enough to drive Nero insane. When his Devil Arm had broken loose, along with Yamato, he _knew_ she was there and had felt her frantic fear for his safety. Right as he had been about to engage the host of demons coming at him, her presence had disappeared - only to have Dante show up and save his ass.

_Well, maybe, maybe not_. But Dante'd had good timing (_suspiciously good timing, if you asked him_). Nero had also marked Dante hadn't been his usual playful self. Instead of toying with his prey, he went straight to business - slicing and dicing, as Nero called it. As they continued the fight, demons kept pouring in. _Man, where were they coming from?_ Even Dante looked puzzled.

Then, while Kyrie struggled through her encounter of a man, other than Nero, touching her as she withstood the pain Vergil was reluctantly causing her, he picked up her working to bury her distress and stay calm.

Literally feeling a male's hands and mouth on her, Nero imploded in torrid flames, Yamato went crazy and the demon horde began to rapidly dwindle. Figuring since he wasn't getting hazard pay, Dante felt just fine moving to the side and basically watching Nero destroy everything in sight. He wondered what had set the kid off - he had gone from killing mode to berserker rage in a split second.

As he eyed him, Dante wondered if: A. Nero was going to come after _him_ after the demons were gone, or, B. he was going to have knock him out cold beforehand. Fortunately for Dante (and Nero), the demons were dead by the time Nero reclaimed his senses. Waiting until the coast was clear, he helped an utterly wiped out Nero to his feet. (Dante figured if he hoisted him over his shoulder, he was bound to get bit _and_ clawed.)

Heading for their temporary home, with a lot of rest stops along the way, Nero explained to Dante what had happened.

Grave, Dante forced himself to ask Nero if he thought Kyrie had been sexually assaulted._Vergil wouldn't go that far, would he? Had he seen him (__his main target within sight but beyond range) and unleashed his frustration on Kyrie?_ The Vergil Dante remembered wouldn't have. Yeah, his twin may be a stuck-up, coldly calculating, ruthless prick, but he'd always taken his anger out on the one who personally deserved it.

Rape was unthinkable. Into class and high standards (_Dante sneered_), Vergil wouldn't demean himself by descending into that grime filled, filthy sleaze of a basement. He wasn't into using his dick as a sword - or he hadn't when he knew him.

Dante felt sick. He may have really fucked up with Kyrie suffering the consequences - but it didn't feel right. Or was it because Dante didn't want to think his brother could have sunk so low? Had the demonic realm utterly broken Vergil? Dante had never loathed and cursed the idea he couldn't trust his twin this much.

He also hated, absolutely hated, the despicable uncertainty threatening to make him deranged. All Dante had to hold on to was the knowledge of who he knew Vergil used to be - for all the comfort offered there. Vergil's honor had meant everything to him. His code may have been different, and though he killed without a qualm, he hadn't been some perverted sicko who got his rocks off crucifying someone - unless someone earned his personalized attention.

To Dante's tremendous relief, Nero said no to the rape question. When Dante got him to tell him what he could of Kyrie's frame of mind, he felt even better. Yes, Kyrie had been in pain, yet hadn't been fighting. She had felt more mortified than anything. Another man touching and moderately hurting her had set Nero off.

_Thank you, God._

From questioning him, Dante had a decent idea what had gone down. He could see, if Vergil wanted to keep Kyrie with him (why, Dante didn't know and was afraid to think about), he would've had to "mark" her to make it look like he'd claimed her.

Dante was able to calm Nero a little by explaining his theory without telling Nero who Dante thought (_knew_) Kyrie was with. He told Nero this meant whoever she was with was actually looking after her to the best of his abilities while keeping her pure. From what Dante could tell, Kyrie's experience hadn't been too incredibly awful.

(Nero didn't take too kindly to the idea of Kyrie being hurt in _any_ way - _at all_.)

However, in the situation she was in, her ordeal had been a small price to pay for her overall safety and well being. The demon with her wouldn't have to harm her again if he could fool everyone into thinking she was with him in a carnal manner.

...

Exceedingly glad Nero didn't ask any questions (_Hallelujah_), Dante was as worn to the bone as Nero - for a different reason. When they arrived home, Dante sent Nero to bed and checked in with Lady.

Giving her a nonchalant goodnight, Dante snatched Trish. As soon as they were alone, he escaped from of the house with her in tow. Mystified and worried by Dante's unusual state of mind, Trish followed without protest.

When they reached a vacant forested area, Dante reached for her in despondent, desperate desire. Unhesitatingly, Trish fell into his arms with a fervor to match his. She offered herself to him in any way he needed, for whatever he needed, as he sought to find some peace from the anguish roiling through him.

Once calm, Dante told her everything.

Sensing he wasn't asking her advice, she showed she cherished him without speaking by snuggling him against her. Together they rested on the lush grass, gazing through the peaceful night scattered with brilliant stars. Rousing, Dante adjusted his roomy coat snugly around them.

He groused, "Why do things always have to get complicated? The universe must hate me." As always, when alone with Dante, Trish let down her guard and snickered. He gave her a mock glare of admonishment, "What's this? Are you making fun of me?"

In a slumberous, sensual timbre, she replied teasingly, "You can always have a firm talk with it. I'm positive it'll listen most closely."

Giving her a playful slap on the rump, Dante was unable to believe this magnificent woman lay claim to _him_. Thinking of Trish being at the mercy of another man was enough to make him break into a sweat. The thought of what he would do if he lost her made his mind go blank with black chaos.

Serious, he said, "I don't know what to do Trish or even think. Dealing constantly with Nero is wearing me out. I'm out of my league here. With Vergil thrown into the mix, I'm screwed. These emotions are killing me."

"Don't worry Dante." Trish stroked his face and hair, easing his angst. "You'll conquer these obstacles. You always do." She said this with a stanch conviction he took to heart. By her absolute certainty, Trish made Dante feel surefooted again. Dante didn't back off, ever, and wasn't about to now.

Cuddling her closer, he marveled at being able to so. Never in his wildest dreams, had he, of all people, thought he'd have his own special woman to treasure him and combat his loneliness.

"Love is one scary thing," Dante finally remarked after a long, serene silence.

Trish's voice was muffled as she nuzzled deeper into him and his coat, "Yes, but worth it."

Lifting his eyes to the starry sky, Dante mentally agreed - they both should know.


	8. Chapter 8 Explosive Revelations

** Love the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Explosive Revelations**

The next morning Vergil woke Kyrie from a deep sleep in order to give her time to take a long bath and tend her bruises. While she was occupied, he went through her clothes to insure she dressed in such a manner all the marks he placed on her were clearly visible. Vergil did _not_ anyone making an excuse to physically examine her.

Coming out of the bath, freshly scrubbed and more refreshed, she blanched when she saw outfit waiting for her.

When Vergil calmly explained the reasons for wearing the short, low cut, almost sleeveless, bronze dress to her, she quickly understood. Kyrie didn't waste her energy arguing or lamenting against having to choose between a rock and hard place - she knew a necessary evil when she saw one.

Once again grateful for her logical mind and composure, Vergil knew it was exceedingly rare to find someone, male or female, who could rise above their own ego, and/or emotions, to properly assess the most prudent course of action. (In Vergil's opinion, his brother was a prime example of the norm.)

Internally steeling herself, Kyrie nodded grimly before taking the dress.

When she emerged, moving toward Vergil waiting on breakfast in the main dining area, he marveled. If anyone could look ladylike in a provocative garment bearing livid markings of a night spent in violent sexual activities, Kyrie was the one for the job. Appearing somewhat wan and haggard, she added to the image Vergil wished to project.

He bode his time while she regally endured the lewd and suggestive scrutiny of the guards. Vergil's admiration for Kyrie's ability to retain her dignity as she projected a silent, subtle disdain toward them, grew until the feeling became intermixed with affection. He could feel her discomfort of being placed on display for all to witness her apparent claiming, but she refused to show her dismay.

Amazingly, she, somehow, managed to eat her meal and keep it down. How she was able to maintain her graceful poise was beyond him. Undone, he mentally admitted even he would have a difficult time remaining calm under such demeaning circumstances.

Baffled, he came to the realization he felt proud of her. Kyrie surpassed Vergil's greatest expectations.

Finally, no longer able to tolerate sensing her inward weariness and rising shame, he put an end to her debasement. With a commanding order, he had everyone in the suite, servant and guard alike, vacate the premise immediately. Vergil was rewarded by a private glance of immense relief from Kyrie as the table was cleaned and they were left alone.

Wishing to offer her some solace, and a reward for a superlative performance, Vergil asked if Kyrie would like to rest and change clothing. On the edge of tears and hanging on to her nerves by the tips of her nails, she gratefully accepted. So he escorted her to the bedroom and closed the door behind her to give her time to recuperate.

After watching her undergo humiliating degradation, Vergil vehemently rejected lowering himself from further wounding Kyrie by demanding the answers he sought without allowing her time to recover. If she could (astoundingly) remain unwaveringly steady under the pressure she'd endured, the very least he could do was remain patient although curiosity was relentlessly gnawing him.

...

Staring at the closed door, Vergil frowned. Unaccustomed to these alien feelings he recognized, but hadn't felt in many, many years, and meeting someone (a youthful female, of all things) who could match, perhaps even best, his own control was uncomfortable and disconcerting.

Showing consideration was not something he did unless it was to his benefit, yet he had done so with Kyrie out of concern for _her_.

Vergil was used to cold calculation whereas Kyrie used warm calculation. She faced reality and did what needed to done without being conspicuous while holding on to hope. Trying to wrap his mind around how she was actively able to survive while appearing passive, he wished he could sneer at what he would normally consider naive foolishness - but she shook the foundations of his cynicism.

Terms like hope, faith, belief in others had been erased from his vocabulary. Yet she held fast to them in the face of death itself - and she wasn't weak, foolish or naive. Vergil did _not_ appreciate this paradox or the confusion it brought with it. He also didn't appreciate the cauldron of differing emotions he was beginning to hold in regards to Kyrie.

Vergil feared this slip of a human woman was making him soft. This would not do. Once obtaining the information he desired, common sense dictated he should kill her.

Thinking over their bargain, he recalled Kyrie promising to tell him anything he wanted to know within reason. _What did she mean exactly?_

Dumbfounded by her offer and eager for the knowledge she held, he had jumped at her pact without thinking it completely through. Malcontent and chagrined by his impulsive act, Vergil contemplated how long would she tell him her secrets. This hadn't been specified, while, for his part, he agreed to keep Nero relatively safe from his wrath as long as the youth lived.

_And what was within reason?_ With Kyrie, Vergil suspected she meant as long as what she said didn't endanger someone, were of private, intimate matters, or, because she kept secrets so well, this most likely included things others told her in confidence.

_Were his secrets included in her confidence? Would she feel a need to "protect" him also? Did she hold him in contempt for everything he had done to her?_ He shook his head. Vergil didn't believe it was in her nature. Kyrie seemed to accept him for who he was and followed his logic well.

_Gack._ He was getting a headache from these roiling speculations and emotions. He really should kill her and be done with them.

Although Kyrie had told him harming her would be "torturous" for Nero, Vergil thought Nero would eventually get over the loss. After all, people died all the time, and if he did decide to take drastic measures, Vergil would make certain Kyrie died painlessly (thereby bypassing the "harming" clause).

As the day slowly passed, Vergil's temper shortened. _Was she going to sleep all day?_ Directly as he decided call her, Kyrie stepped out onto the terrace where he sat brooding.

"Thank you, Vergil," she said quietly, "I know it must have been very hard for you to wait so long." At his menacing glare, she seemed to know why he was angry.

Instead of backing away as most people with any reason would, Kyrie stepped forward, saying, "You don't have to worry. You are quite unreadable when others are around. It's only when we're alone you become less guarded. I understand because I feel the same way. They would only use your emotions as weapons against you, but you don't have to worry about that with me. We made a bargain, right?"

And... His anger was gone. An exceedingly galling accomplishment. Truly. _How did she do this?_

He slid resentful eyes in her direction. She was clothed in an ankle-length, modest, but casual, ivory dress decorated with elegant soft green patterns. Open at the neckline, the dress had flowing sleeves reaching to her slim forearms. Resigned, Vergil could not eliminate something so rare.

It wasn't merely Kyrie was as pure of heart as she was in body, but she possessed an iron will, insight, strong loyalties and a graceful composure which hid a logical, clever, practical mind. How could he possibly destroy someone with many of the traits he admired and respected?

Moreover, the instant Vergil saw she chose a dress leaving the bruises along her wrists uncovered, he knew she didn't blame him for hurting her - confirming her realistic outlook and a kind of trust in him. Surrendering, Vergil's eyes softened and he beckoned her to sit near him.

He was lost in his fondness for her, and that was, as they say, that.

...

Once settled in her chair, with a soothing cup of steaming tea, she took a deep cleansing breath and got ready to tell him her story. She only hoped Vergil didn't kill her flat out when he found out about Yamato. _Maybe she should get this subject over and done with as quickly as possible?_ Meeting Vergil's eyes with her own, Kyrie, prepared herself for an explosion.

"I suppose you're curious why I never mentioned Nero to you?" she asked. Toned legs crossed and chin supported by the palm of a hand, Vergil lounged with the unbent arm dangling along the chair's arm. He said nothing, but nodded slowly as his eyes grew very intent - waiting.

Suppressing the shiver wanting to crawl over her skin at his expression, Kyrie said calmly, "I'm going to say it straight away because I have a strong feeling you're not going like this. Not one bit." Like a hungry cat ready to pounce, Vergil stilled.

Swallowing tea to ease her throat, Kyrie told him, "Nero is the one who restored and now carries Yamato." Vergil froze, inside and out.

While Kyrie waited with bated breath, Vergil rapidly processed this information, but he was coming up with puzzling mysteries. _Where in the hell was Dante in all this?_ _How could he let Yamato go once it had been repaired?_ Dante must have been the one to close the Gate.

This Nero had to be too ignorant to know the complete ritual, especially since Yamato had been so recently recovered and restored. In addition, Nero, if he was near Kyrie's age, was too young to know of the sword's power. Even if he did feel its power, he wouldn't know how to close, and then, destroy the Gate, or would he?

Kyrie was correct. Vergil didn't like this revelation and was a panther denied his prey.

Simply the bearer of bad tidings, he couldn't take his anger out on Kyrie. Vergil could perfectly understand her reluctance to reveal this information to him - she knew he was lethal. And she was right to think he would kill to get Yamato back. He would go so far to say he was awed by her foresight in finding a way to protect Nero from the full extent of his wrath.

She may not be a warrior herself, but she certainly thought as one in terms of strategy. Another burst of pride, admiration and affection for her broadsided him.

Calling upon his control and intelligence, Vergil started to ask Kyrie questions. Honing in, he was slightly taken aback to see the same posture and expression she'd carried when she thought he was going to kill her. _Well, he wouldn't call Kyrie dense and she knew precisely what she'd unleashed._

Vergil calmed her, "Kyrie, we made a pact. You trusted me to keep my word, and I will. You and Nero are safe from my wrath. Although," an unholy spark lit up his eyes, "I am of the mind Dante may be in need of a sound thrashing."

Her eyes widened though she wisely said nothing. The brothers shared a strangely distant, somehow close, relationship she had no right to interfere with. Also, she was fairly certain they were equally matched.

"You are wise to fear me, but I will not lash out at you for telling me truths. That would be foolhardy. Now, first tell me how Yamato was restored." Kyrie did.

Shocked to the core, Vergil exclaimed, "You mean Yamato came together and flew to Nero's hand as his Devil awakened?"

"What?" Kyrie asked confused, "What do you mean by 'awakened'?"

Vergil explained, "In order for one, such as Dante or myself, or it seems Nero as well, to fully come into our demonic power, our human side must 'die' beforehand. I awoke Dante's Devil by stabbing him in the heart and leaving Rebellion there - residing within him. It appears this Agnus did the same to Nero while in close proximity of Yamato. Yamato, hearing the call of Father's blood and power, answered and Nero came into his maturity so to speak."

"Oh," was Kyrie's response. Then she pondered, "Yamato being restored by Nero seems odd. I mean, Yamato is your sword and wasn't bound to Nero as it was to you, just as Rebellion was to Dante, am I right?" she asked.

Vergil was pleased with her intuitive, astute observation, as she couldn't have been taught this but must have deduced it. Because of this ability, Vergil found a delight in speaking with her without having to go into tedious details.

"You are quite on the mark my dear, astoundingly so, since the vast majority would never have made this connection. Why is it you did?" Kyrie actually blushed.

"I know this will sound odd, but Yamato often, I guess you could say, 'speaks' to me. When Nero used the sword to free me, I could feel its blazing fury cutting away all the evil from me. When Nero does not carry the sword within himself, I like to polish its beautiful blade and even," her blush deepened in embarrassment, "sing to it. I can 'feel' Yamato responding to my care and it makes us both happy and peaceful. Am I delusional or what?"

She looked away from Vergil's increasingly piercing gaze. "My goodness, you have certainly whetted my appetite by all the cryptic incidents you have hinted at, but to answer your question, no, you are not delusional."

When she turned quickly back to him, astonished, Vergil explained, "You may not know this, but because the swords, Rebellion and Yamato, were forged by my father, they are very special. They are infused with a sort of consciousness of their own and are tied strongly to both Dante and me. They not only 'talk' to and seek out each other, they also 'talk' to those they bond with."

Vergil mused,"Yamato most likely 'felt' Nero's connection with us when he was awakened. This must have been enough to also awaken the sword and have it restore itself. Though what that connection is, or where it came from, I am at a loss. I can only assume, because of Nero's bond to you, and by using the sword to save you from something you have yet to disclose, it must have bonded with you as well. This would explain why the sword is seeking you, especially if Nero is as well."

At her almost panicked expression, Vergil teased her, "I am sure Yamato enjoyed your care and singing as much as me. No wonder you knew I how dearly I crave the sword and see my nature clearly." More relaxed, Kyrie gave him the smile he was looking for.

Satisfied, he leaned back and asked her to continue her story. As she told him about the entire events which had occurred, Vergil was hard pressed to stay in check. He practically shuddered when she described being merged with Nero in the hideous statue. Vergil knew, up close and personal, how terrible the tangible evil of Hell was. The knowledge gentle, considerate Kyrie had been literally submerged in its very essence like a bug trapped in amber filled him with revulsion, fury and a searing pity.

The fact Kyrie retained her sanity, or had survived at all, was incredible. Vergil could feel sympathy for Nero also. Trapped helpless in a debilitating, humiliating blackness, unable to rescue the one he most loved would have been a living, breathing, infuriating, nightmare for Nero - especially as a demon slayer. All the while, his power had been being sucked out of him in order to bring to life what he most despised.

When asked, Kyrie confirmed his worse fears. Yes, she could absolutely feel Nero. They had become "one" within the "Savior" (such a cliched title only went to further demonstrate the feeble mind-set of its creators) and they had clung to each other for support.

Then Nero had been freed by Dante, who had shot Yamato through the exterior straight to the cell holding him captive. Dante had activated its power by calling Nero's name. Responding to both Dante and Yamato, Nero had cut himself loose. While Vergil had to admire Nero's willpower, he felt a tearing ache for Kyrie. Through necessity, she had been abandoned to try and breathe inside the ghoulish gel seeping into her pores, reaching her very soul - alone.

Kyrie eased Vergil's mind by assuring him though she was no longer "with" Nero, she was able to hold on because she knew, without a single doubt, his "absence" meant he was coming for her. And he was. He did. Skillfully utilizing Yamato, Nero had cut away the obscene evil enveloping her and rid the world of Sanctus.

_My, my,_ thought Vergil, _Yamato has had quite an adventure._ He wondered what effect these intense events had on it. Nevertheless, the sword continually called and sought him. There was no question Yamato recognized and knew its true Master.

When Vergil learned of Dante's skillful use of the sword, he was a bit unsettled. His brother was growing up after all. If he was inclined to be generous, (_which he wasn't_) he could, (_maybe_) admit Dante hadn't only freed him from Mundus, (_the sadistic demonic bastard_) at a _very_ high price, he had also inadvertently freed him from the Demon World by recklessly trusting Nero to keep hold of the incomparable sword.

Be that as it may, Vergil had been forced to seize his moment to escape with due haste - Dante had been thorough in his resolve to destroy all the Hell gates. Once sealing the portal within, using Yamato, instead of Rebellion, to destroy the real Hell Gate on the surface had been ingenious and Vergil was startled Dante had known to do so.

Then came the explosion Kyrie was expecting. After telling the whole tale, she revealed Dante had entrusted Yamato to Nero. Recalling how Nero had been unable to keep the sword from enemy hands, Vergil leaped up.

Furiously he snarled, "That's it! I _am_ going to kill him. How _dare_ he give up _my_ sword to someone else? It belongs in the family not to some..." He trailed off when he recalled who was listening.

Glancing back, he saw a serene, unsurprised, slightly amused Kyrie who assured him, "It's all right Vergil. I'm well aware of your need for Yamato, and Nero's too. Dante may have thought you were deceased. Otherwise, I don't believe he would have released the sword into Nero's care. He must want Yamato to fulfill its purpose." Vergil scowled.

Seeing this, she speedily told him, "Please remember Dante didn't give the sword to Nero, but entrusted it to him, so he may have hope you are alive. Also, although my first loyalty is to Nero, I wouldn't dream of stopping you from trying to acquire Yamato from him. Yes, he has grown very much attached to Yamato, but I'm sure you, of all people, can see why. It's a magnificent, priceless work of artistry, magic and, if I may say so, death."

Nonplussed, Vergil was glad Kyrie understood the sword's greatness and his desperate need for what was his by birthright. In addition, she wasn't going to try to get between him and Nero for its ownership and didn't hold his need against him.

Vergil's eyes became a beguiling deep blue. "You are something rare, do you know this? There is an aura about you not present among others. I have never met, or imagined, anyone like you. How can you be so fair and impartial in your stance?" he asked truly curious. Enraptured by his beautiful eyes, Kyrie shrugged - uncertain how to answer.

Haltingly, she said, "I am nothing special. I know I'm a little strange. People have been telling me so my entire life. I've learned to live with it. It's my nature, I guess."

Vergil's eyes darkened, "Nothing special? Strange? Please excuse me, but those people who told you that were wrong and should be punished if they hurt you with their words."

Kyrie didn't know whether to be flattered or alarmed because Vergil never said anything, unless by design (and she didn't think that was the case here), he didn't mean.

"No, no. It's fine. I don't care if I'm different. If I wasn't different, I don't think Nero would have given me a second look and I have loved him for as long as I have known him," she told him earnestly.

Vergil wasn't used to someone being open and honest about their deepest feelings toward another. Free to speak of Nero, Kyrie held nothing back as far as her emotions went. It was difficult to get used to but made for a refreshing change.

Vergil didn't precisely know how to respond, although he did tell her, "You are wrong about one thing, Kyrie. If you were not so special, I would not have taken a second look at you either," before falling into quiet contemplation.

Flabbergasted, Kyrie couldn't help feeling praised, yet at the same time she knew Vergil also meant her differences from other people had kept her alive.

The latter thought was disturbing on several levels.


	9. Chapter 9 Saving Lady

**Some people may find this chapter disturbing. Lady is assaulted and there is a not to be messed with Dante. You do not want to hurt Lady if you don't want Dante after you - and you don't. So here's the WARNING: sexual content, violence, and I guess, some gore. Let me know what you think.**

**Saving Lady**

Lady knew she being hunted. She sensed both demons and humans. Dante and Nero had been on the mark when they said there were very strange creatures haunting Fortuna. Instinctively ducking, she whirled under and around a swinging blade held by a hybrid as she took her shot. Before it hit the ground, Lady flipped, snatched another gun from its holster, and started firing nonstop with both hands into the converging enemy.

Leaping, twisting and bending, Lady dodged a heavy barrage of bullets coming her way. She released the empty clips of her guns and reloaded in mid-air. Landing in a crouch, Lady spun with arms spread wide, taking out her targets as she gradually rose to a stand. She felt a horde appear behind her. Effortlessly rounding Kalina Ann on the large group of demons, she blew them away. Without missing a beat, she cartwheeled to the side with guns blazing back in her hands.

Observing the heavy casualties left in her wake, Lady thought,_ Bring it on bastards. The more of you I can send to Hell, the better._

In the midst of battle, she felt the dart bite her thigh while she tossed a grenade into a batch of hybrids laying in wait against the side of a building. Used to being cut up, shot or generally beaten up, the slight sting was hardly noticed. Lady acknowledged the impact before dismissing it and continued her defensive attack.

Stupefied, she felt lethargy overtake her body. As if in slow motion, Lady saw herself falling. Horrified, her precious weapons scattered and lying limp on her side, she attempted to reach Kalina Ann with everything she had. Her efforts proved useless. Completely paralyzed, Lady could only wait as a band of humans and demon hybrids closed in.

_HELPLESS. DEFENSELESS._ These two words echoed and reechoed inside her until she thought she would go mad. For Lady, for whom control was everything, she was in her worst nightmare and prayed she would wake up as she was hoisted up by a brawny human man.

Although she couldn't move a single millimeter, she was fully cognitive of her surroundings with all her physical senses in order. Lady would have thought this would be some small blessing, but no.

Her entire being violently rebelled as the large hand slid under her jacket to grope and kneed her right breast hard enough to leave bruises. Silent, bloodcurdling screams commanded Lady to attack, to kill, to _move_, as another hand slipped under her shorts to fondle and penetrate her most private core.

Unfortunately, Lady couldn't divorce herself against this loathsome, obscene assault. If she could have, she would have gagged on the sickening revulsion churning her stomach and choking her throat.

"Hey man what are you doing?" she heard a male voice ask.

"Just checking out the merchandise. I know some of you guys can smell it, but I want to be sure this hot number is really intact. You know we won't get paid unless she's for real." Leaving Lady feeling stretched, filthy and violated to her soul, his fingers reluctantly withdrew from inside her body.

"Damn, who would have thought a honey pot built and dressed for sex was a virgin? Then again..." The hand moved around to squeeze the firm cheeks of her butt before trailing down to harshly grip a lean, firm thigh.

"After all she put us through, she may be worth the money. I don't know 'bout you, but seeing how limber and dangerous she is sure turns me on. Ya know what I mean?"

The very thought of being used as a... _thing_ for these low-life, scum bastards made Lady's mind go blank as a crashing cascade of emotions promising pain, death and dismemberment took over. She distantly wondered if someone could will themselves to die. If the unspeakable happened, after this despicable drug wore off, she'd take down the entire lot until she took her last breath - and Lady could hold her breath a very, very long time.

If they didn't know it already, she'd teach them a thorough lesson on the meaning of vendetta.

Then Lady heard the most wonderful voice in the whole world.

"I know what you mean, but sorry, I have this problem with sharing. I guess I never caught on to that whole playing nice with other children thing."

"Lord Dante!" she heard several men exclaim.

One deep voice in the front said fearfully, "We... I mean, this woman is yours?" The Lady who would have bristled at the entire conversation now took vicious pleasure in Dante's tone which told her many (as in, _many_) were about to die a petrifying, agonizing death.

Dante casually lifted his huge sword in the air and contemplated its sharp tip as he expertly twirled it like a top.

"Yeah, she's with me. Hand her over, unless you want to try and _play_ some more."

Immediately, Lady was passed from one man to another before being deposited into Dante's arms. To her shame, she wanted to burrow into him and cry.

Jostling her into a comfortable position with one arm, Dante held her solidly against him, whispering soothingly, "I got you babe. You just sit tight and don't worry about a thing. I got this one, kay?" All Lady could do was breath him in and take comfort from his warm strong body.

SHE wanted do serious damage and hated, absolutely hated, he was fighting her battles for her. It was unbearable. Lady prayed Dante hadn't seen that brute's filthy hands on and in her.

Dante had.

Fury was alive, seething, and breathing fire, as Dante smelled the soon to be dead man on her.

Pointing his sword directly at the one who dared touch Lady, Dante curtly commanded, "You. Here. Now."

In view of his imminent death, the man broke into a sweat and turned a shade of clammy green. When he tried to run, his so called comrades blocked him and hurriedly shoved him in front of the towering devil hunter in a futile attempt to save themselves.

With eyes glittering a merciless, eerie greenish gray, Dante watched the man sink down before him on shaking knees.

"Didn't your mama teach you how to treat a Lady?" Dante asked in a deceptively mild manner. In a blur the human eye could barely follow, Dante sliced off both the man's hands and gutted him. While the man writhed in excruciating pain, Dante secured the sword behind his back, drew Ebony and shot him in the groin. Ignoring the man screaming himself through a horrific death, he raised the gun at the group.

"Wait!" The leader of the assorted mercenaries cried out, "Please, Lord Dante, if we'd known, we would've never taken the woman."

"And just where were you taking her?" he asked as if they were talking over drinks.

Deceived by Dante's tone, the leader relaxed a bit. His mind began to race. While the butchered man made animalistic bawls which slowly faded as he died, the leader arrived at the conclusion if they could bring in Dante, along with his woman, the reward would be tremendous. The great demon hunter seemed much calmer since he got his revenge and woman back. Maybe he could be convinced to return with them.

"Why don't you come with us? You'll see we're simple business men. You can understand that, can't you? You'll see we weren't going to hurt her..."

BLAM! Dante's bullet made a bloody hole in his forehead.

As the body dropped, he remarked mildly, "Too late."

Addressing the crew at large, Dante asked, "Anyone else want to explain this to me?"

Silence.

"Alright, let's try this then. What did you shoot her up with? And I gotta tell ya, I'm starting to get a little bored here," he drawled.

A man from the back hastily spoke up, "Just a paralyzing agent, I swear. She's still aware of everything. Completely unharmed..."

BLAM! Another one bit the dust.

"But we have the antidote!" another man cried out desperately.

Dante's eyes went into ice blue killing mode.

"Who's got the meds.?" he asked in a voice that made demons quake. At once, the crowd as a whole pointed to three different men. Satisfied the chit chat was done, Dante gave a brief nod. "Alright kid, go get em," he spoke over his shoulder.

Leaping high with Rebellion in hand, Dante came down swinging - slicing through demons and men like the avenging fiend he was. Familiar with the breed, Dante wasn't, in this case, picky about who was demonic or not.

Cradled in Dante's left arm, Lady felt like useless dead weight as he decimated the mangy flock of humans, hybrids and demons (which began to grow into a small army as word got out). Dante, with a woman he had already chosen, was an exceptional prize to be gained. Even the most prudent of mercenaries couldn't pass up this opportunity for untold riches.

In the heat of battle and knowing Dante was keeping different whatnots from hitting her, Lady didn't mind being swung back and forth. However, dread fell over her when she heard him say, "kid."

_Oh God. Did he mean Nero was there as well?_

Nero was.

And he too had seen and heard everything. Like Dante, rage engulfed him along with the sick knowledge of what Kyrie must have gone through along with Lady. Nero hated to think what would've happened if Dante hadn't insisted on Lady's new bracelet. _He'd talk to him about getting one for Kyrie later_.

When they felt Lady's danger, Dante and Nero had been a distance away. Nero cursed the fact they hadn't been fast enough to keep her from being manhandled.

They'd seen her fighting, (_Lady kicked awesome butt_) when she'd been brought down with a cheap shot. _Hell, drugging someone was way too low._

Pushing aside insidious thoughts of Kyrie going through what he had seen Lady endure, Nero eagerly bounded into the fray - heading straight for the meds. Reaching a fevered pitch, the fighting became desperately frenzied as the men recognized him.

_Who cared?_ Not Nero. Intent on his goal, he wasted anyone or anything in his path.

When he got to one of the men carrying the drugs, Nero had Blue Rose out aimed steady on his target. Even though he thought he knew, Nero had to be certain.

Through clenched teeth he asked vehemently,"Did you use that stuff on Kyrie?"

"Nnno," the cowering man stuttered before whipping out a dart gun he had hidden and fired. Blurring to the side, Nero shot the man's hand. Disregarding the howl of pain as the medic cupped his injured hand, Nero erupted in flames. He wanted to pull the trigger again so badly his finger itched. Growling, with his eyes glowing red, he grabbed the man by the throat with his Devil's hand.

As the man tugged frantically at Nero's relentless grip, Nero absently shot another man gunning for him while keeping his focus on the medic. His voice grew demonic as he drew the man closer, "The only reason I didn't cut your arm off is I didn't want you to bleed out before I get some answers. Got it?" Choking, the man nodded furiously.

"Start talking," Nero snarled as he threw the man against a wall in disgust, "And I mean now!"

"No, I swear. I wasn't there when your woman was taken, but they did use another compound on her. She was rendered unconscious." Nero forced himself to hold it together. He had to know the truth, but not yet. Lady needed help and he wouldn't let her down - not after all she'd gone through.

"Give me the antidote for Dante's Lady," he ordered. Shaking, the man slowly, so he wouldn't set the younger man off, reached into a pack around his waist to withdraw an already prepared, covered syringe.

Taking the needle, Nero looked the man in the eye and hissed, "Was Kyrie 'examined' the same way Lady was?" He saw fear, smelled it, and knew the man was about to lie. Without blinking or waiting for an answer, Nero numbly pulled the trigger.

_These detestable scums had violated his sweet Kyrie and he hadn't been there to protect her_. Somehow, rage couldn't compete with his sense of failure as Nero's heart swelled heavy with grief, guilt and anxiety.

Ripping the bag from the dead man, he looked around. The battle raged but he figured Dante could handle it. Hell, if it were him, he'd want to take them all down himself. He'd help Dante with his revenge in another way. Stoically, Nero searched to quickly recover Lady's weapons before making his way to the epicenter of the melee.

Coming up beside Dante, slashing and shooting he shouted, "Dante! Let me have her. I'll get her out of here." Clutching Lady tighter, Dante growled at him while impaling another hapless victim of his wrath.

Nero reasoned, "Dante! Dante! Listen! I got the antidote. It's OK, OK? I promise I'll take care of her for you while you clean up here. I swear." Though Dante didn't pause his killing spree, Nero had the impression he was at least listening. "Besides, you can protect her better if she's out of the range of fire, right? Lady wouldn't want you to get hurt because of her. Besides, she's been through enough, don't you think? And we don't know how long this stuff lasts."

Lady willed Dante to listen to Nero. While it was a comfort to be in Dante's embrace as he tore apart the enemy, she was feeling pretty worn out and really, really wanted that antidote.

Sensing her weariness, gruffly Dante nodded as he released her into Nero's waiting arms.

...

Fighting his way out of the battle zone, Nero found carrying and protecting Lady a tough job. He'd never been so thankful he could fight left handed while he used his devil arm as a shield for her. The way Dante was able to easily pull off some serious slaying without injuring Lady added to Nero's respect for the older man's skills. Feeling he had no choice but to try and match the same standards, he was glad when he finally got to a large park where a bullet couldn't reach them.

Deciding she would like to get away from the stench and noise, Nero searched for a nice spot with grass, trees and flowers and things. Laying her gently on a bench, he gathered together the things he collected. When Nero was ready, with the shot in hand, he leaned over her. While preparing to inject her (praying he had terrorized the guy into giving him the right shot), Nero was captured by Lady's unique bicolored eyes.

They gave him pause and shook him deeply. He'd seen that look before - knew it intimately. Pain, shame and rage shimmered in their luminous depths, completely at odds with the Lady he was blown away by. Seeing this dynamic, fiercely independent, competent woman emotionally vulnerable and torn up inside was awful.

Nero liked Lady. He admired her guts and, man, was she ever a sight to watch when it came to killing demons. Nero couldn't stand seeing her like this. _This was wrong._

After being imprisioned by the monstrous demon statue, Nero remembered those early months with Kyrie. Lady was a warrior, like him, but also a woman, like Kyrie, so he compromised and did what had made both of them feel better.

Shrugging out of his coat, he snugly wrapped it around Lady until she was completely covered. A look of grateful relief told him he was on the right track. Taking off her gloves, Nero placed Lady's guns under her hands. Carefully folding her fingers around the grips so she could feel them, he positioned Kalina Ann next to her head where she could see it.

"OK Lady," Nero said in a brisk, pleasant tone, "I have the antidote here." Showing her the syringe, he explained, "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you a bunch of BS. The guy I got this from seemed to telling the truth about this medicine, but I don't know what it does or how long it takes to start working. So you just hold on to your guns, alright? I'm not going anywhere either. You're not alone. I'm right here."

Gently squeezing her upper arm, Nero gave her his support and comfort. Taking a deep breath, he kept his azure eyes on hers as he added action to his matter of fact, "I'm going to inject you in your thigh." When Lady's eyes widened in apprehension, Nero hurried on, "It'll be over before you know it. I'll open the coat just enough to give you the shot, then, just as quick, I'll close it. Ready?"

Lady studied the earnest young man sitting beside her and steeled herself for the touch of his hand on her thigh. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she still felt the meaty paw around her thigh. Shuddering inwardly, she could even smell the odious slimebag. She wondered if Dante knew the scent of his body alone had been soothing. Nero's coat, which smelled nice (manly, in a leathery, good way) also helped push the nasty smell away.

When Lady saw Nero's mouth firm, she knew he had seen she was as ready as she was going to be (she marveled at his insight). Slowly, he peeled away a part of the coat covering her upper thigh. A sudden, ugly thought occurred to her exactly when she heard him softly cursing. Of course she would bruise._ Well,_ she thought philosophically, _there was nothing she could do._

Lady felt the needle, and as promised, he quickly gave her the injection before instantly covering her with his coat. As they waited for the medicine to take effect, she began to feel a burning sensation starting in her leg - spreading throughout the rest of her body. Nero noticed her struggling against the pain.

"Aw shit," he murmured, "It hurts, doesn't it?" Uncertain what to do, he finally said, _Fuck it_ to himself and picked her up in his arms. Before Lady knew his intentions, Nero was holding her on his lap.

"I know it seems weird since you and I really just met, but if you're gonna go through this, you might as well be as comfortable as possible. Besides Dante should be here pretty soon," he told her.

Lady thought about what he said. At first she had gone on alert at his move (_surprise moves made her jumpy_) and her first instinct was to protect herself (_yeah, like she could in this condition_). Emotionally chaotic, physically hurting as the damn medicine (_God, she hated medicine_) worked its way though her system like burning gel, Lady was still immobile.

But when she felt her beloved guns in her hands giving her a sense of safety, Nero's warm clean smelling coat covering her from head to toe, and could hear his strong heartbeat, Lady realized he was right. _How did Nero know precisely what to do to make her feel better?_ she wondered - glad he was there with her. Startled, she noted his brilliant, demonic, right hand helped ease the pain.

Staring at the striking young man who had such a sweet, compassionate heart, Lady found herself thinking Kyrie was one lucky girl. When Nero saw a kind of smiling laughter shining in her eyes, he grinned back.

Both settling in, they waited for the medicine to run its course and Dante to arrive.

...

"Whew," Dante huffed with a grin on his lips and a jaunt in his step as he bounded toward them, "At least I got to work off some of my tension. Not that those bozos required much thought, just plain old blood and sweat." Standing over them with a bent knee and his hands on his hips, he took in the scene.

Lady lay snuggled against Nero who he saw wore a dark blue, wide-necked, tee shirt with sleeves ending at his elbows proclaiming, _Bite Me. I Double Dare You._ in huge, dripping red letters across the chest. His long indigo duster encased Lady. Although her forehead was beaded with sweat, her body shuddered as if she was freezing.

"Is the medicine doing that to her?" Dante asked, gesturing.

Hair tousled by the wind, Nero nodded, "I think so, but I can't be sure."

"Bastards," Dante spat. Nero and Lady agreed.

Kneeling on one leg in a fluid motion, Dante took off his hand guards and wiped her face tenderly with a surprisingly elegant large hand, "Hey babe, can you move yet?"

With great effort, Lady turned her head slightly toward him and croaked, "Better."

"That's good. Real good. Let's rest awhile before we jump back in to the action, OK? Because, frankly, I'm a little tired." He was answered by a weak smile.

Giving her one of his rare real smiles, he whipped open Nero's coat before she could protest. Lifting Lady from his lap, Dante whirled around gracefully to sit next to Nero. Tucking her firmly against him while closing his coat around her, Lady was completely surrounded by Dante's body and clothes. Having no choice in the matter _and_ since he made sure her guns stayed securely in her hands, Lady gave herself up, like a child, to the warmth and protection he offered.

Really, how often did she get to cuddle against Dante without any lewd or smartass remarks?_ Um, like, rarely to never._ Might as well enjoy the moment, especially since his scent was seeping into her skin - eradicating the leftover taint of crude lust.

If Dante didn't seethe every time he thought of Lady suffering, he'd be in very good mood. They had actually accomplished a lot today. Lady's comment about using herself as bait had payed off alright. _Maybe too well,_ Dante sighed, _Yeah, you might have to break a few eggs to make an omelet, but I wasn't willing to let one those eggs be Lady._

Giving Nero a man to man look, he praised, "You did good, kid. Thanks."

Nero gave him a cocky half grin, "Anytime."

Then without a glance, Dante's hand blurred in a twirl as Ebony spit out a lethal bullet at a multi-eyed demon lurking among the trees.

"What?" Lady started and asked sleepily.

Fluttering the fringe of hair across her forehead with his fingertips, Dante smiled, "Just taking care of some leftovers. Go to sleep Lady. I'll be right here." Uncharacteristically docile, she nodded. But there was one thing she wanted to do first.

Gritting her teeth, Lady forced her trembling, protesting muscles into obedience. Leaving the gun in her lap, she almost shyly extended a hand to Nero. Deliberately, she reached for his warmly glowing, soothing Devil's hand. Startled, Nero took her small hand as she smiled.

"Nero, thank you," she dulcetly murmured.

Little did Lady know she triggered a painful flashback - yet this time the hand Nero reached for stayed solid and firm in his. His heart unclenched as he huskily responded gently, "You're welcome, Lady."


	10. Chapter 10 Reaction

**As you all know, I would really like to hear what you think about the storyline and chapter itself. Don't be shy! _Please._ You do me a tremendous favor with your input or encouragement :) Thanks! **

**Reaction**

Two guards strutted into Vergil's suite wearing ill concealed smirks. Sensing their unseemly intentions, Vergil stood menacingly aloof - effectively causing them to falter. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. Although they retained their self-important manner, Vergil could smell their fear, and it pleased him.

"Lord Vergil," they bowed mockingly, "We have brought something we think will interest you." While one beefy guard stood with his arms crossed across his chest, the other strode to a large screen on the wall in front of the sofa. Activating the screen with a push of a button, he produced a small disc with a flourish before sliding it into the appropriate slot.

Curious, Kyrie came forward soundlessly to sit in front of the view screen. As a scene began to unfold, an ebony haired alluring woman stalked along a deserted street with a huge missile launcher type of weapon strapped to her back. A gun expertly gripped in her hands was held in cautious, watchful readiness. Despite the sizable weapon upon her back, her movements reminded Kyrie of a lioness stealthily seeking prey.

The man nodded to Vergil, pompously asking, "Anyone you know?" When met with flinty silence, he shrugged, "No matter. Our Master has reached word of your brother's arrival and realized you were most likely already aware of his presence. He kindly thought you'd want to see him again." Tuning his tone to a cruelly suggestive insulting one, he leered, "He was extremely intrigued by how very different your tastes are."

When he blatantly raked Kyrie with lustful significance, Vergil's voice lowered in threat as he stated flatly, "Leave us and take this disc with you. It is of no interest to me."

The man at the door disagreed as the other walked to join him, "Oh, we think it is. To think one twin prefers females gentle and young, and the other, ones openly shameless and aggressive, is _very_ interesting. Now we know what to _offer_ Dante when he is taken. That is unless we acquire the one he's already chosen. Once Sparda's sons are under our control, we'll be unstoppable. You'll both undoubtedly breed strong warriors."

As Kyrie struggled to close her ears against the organization's awful plans (_they couldn't possibly capture Dante, could they?_), Vergil struggled to hold himself back against erasing the men's miserable existence from the earth. The only reason he withstood his impulse was they were bound to have the control devise of his collar on them. How he wished he could overwhelm them - then they'd come to understand the error of their ways. Of this, Vergil was certain.

Turning to leave, the nearest guard stopped as if he'd remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to mention, the other blood relative to you? You know, the young one whose chosen one you've claimed? He, Nero, is also with Dante. In all likelihood, driven mad from her loss, he'll come for the pure one you've taken from him." The two laughed hardily as if sharing a private joke.

Stepping in front of her, Vergil shielded Kyrie with his larger frame. Even with her remarkable control, he worried she wouldn't be able to mask her fear of this news. From the guards' demeanor and unwholesome smugness, he knew more was to come. Vergil waited to hear the rest.

"This could be positively entertaining. Our Master is thinking of perhaps chaining the boy in here. This way he'll get to enjoy the agony Nero will surely feel seeing the chosen one he'd protected and wooed so long claimed repeatedly by another. And not just by anyone, but his kinsman - an almost exact copy of his present Master."

Resisting, what Kyrie considered to be, the cowardly urge to clutch Vergil's shirt in support, she wished she could huddle against his strength (though she did take his shielding to heart as she subtly hid herself from view). Kyrie didn't think these men and those they worked for could be anymore obscene, but she was wrong.

The second guard spoke up with relish, "I have thought of something delicious." The first looked at him inquiringly. "I say we chain this sweet little one in the arena and allow Vergil and Nero to fight for her favors. Ah, just imagine it. After all that arrogant boy has taken from us, I know I, for one, would pay dearly to watch him finally meet one capable of destroying him."

The other malignantly gloated, "Hah! Yes! That would be incredibly delicious. I get drunk on just the thought. To be fair, we should only allow Vergil to confront Nero with his collar in place. After all, we want to give Nero a fighting chance." They burst out laughing.

The first guard commented in disappointment, "But, as our Master says, waste not, want not. If Nero is truly of Sparda's bloodline, which I can't doubt since his Holiness proclaimed this to be true, he would also breed strong warriors. We can't let our feelings for revenge interfere with our ultimate goal. Although, to watch such a splendid battle would almost be worth losing one of their offspring."

As he tried to catch sight of Kyrie behind Vergil, the second added a deliberately malicious, "However, if our Master is correct, Nero may no longer want his pure one who's been sullied. He might agree to choose another, less used, one."

Behind Vergil, Kyrie paled as the guard's aim hit its target. Her pain was so pronounced, and she was so close, Vergil literally felt the stab to Kyrie's heart. Although she quickly threw off the guard's suggestion as being wrong (she reminded herself who was talking), Vergil's eyes went ice blue as they narrowed perilously.

Aware they had far overstepped their bounds, the guards stumbled back. As Vergil flowed forward the first guard fearfully held up a small device and pressed a flat jeweled blue button. Instantly, the thick necklace around Vergil's throat flared to life, tightened and brought him gasping to his knees.

The second guard looked at him in scorn while Vergil's eyes burned icy defiance promising retaliation. "It would be wise, _Lord_ Vergil, for you to remember your place," he sneered.

"And you would be wise," Vergil managed to ground out, "to remember yours. I always will."

Beside herself, Kyrie forgot her role and flung herself next to the downed devil. Placing her hands on Vergil's back, she cried out at the guard holding the device, "Stop it! Stop it! You are hurting him."

Shocked, the guard lowered his arm.

As Vergil sucked in air while attempting to bring his imploding body under control, holding him about the shoulders, Kyrie exclaimed, "Vergil, are you injured? How can I help?" Shaking his head at her show of concern, he painstakingly got to his feet - too drained to pull away from her supporting shoulder.

"Eh? What's this? Has the gentle girl become loyal to such a harsh man? Everything is falling into place better than we hoped," one of the evil men observed. After looking their fill, the guards wallowed in bloated satisfaction as they left.

Once alone, Kyrie held her tongue as Vergil dropped his haughty demeanor and reached behind him for the sofa. Stunned, Vergil couldn't believe a mere slip of a human female had thrown herself in harm's way to protect _him_ (of all people) from injury. _Did she think him so weak?_ No. By her manner, he saw she awaited his punishment.

Undone by Kyrie, again, Vergil could count on half a hand those who had tried to protect him (essentially his lost family). And now Kyrie was added to the short list. Overwhelmed, Vergil knew she knew how dangerous he was (_he had almost killed her_), but she had still chosen to be something of a friend to come to his aid. Reaching out with his senses, he could tell she had done so out of genuine concern for him.

Humbled, baffled, and bedazzled by her selflessness, Vergil wanted to be angry with her but discovered he couldn't. "You should not have interfered, Kyrie," was the only scolding he could wearily give.

"You are right," she admitted sadly, "Now I have caused you more trouble, haven't I? I'm sorry, but I couldn't bear their terrible cruelty or your suffering." Gazing at the floor, her brightly burnished hair curtained her expressive eyes. "Nero is constantly lecturing on my 'too tender heart.' He says I need to be tougher. Then he usually gives up and follows me to appease his mind, as he says, to protect me from myself. It's truly something I cannot seem change."

Recalling his own reaction to Kyrie's reckless behavior, Vergil imagined Nero had his work cut out for him. The younger man must have been at his wits end many times while watching over her, and he had done well. No doubt Nero blamed himself for Kyrie's abduction, yet even the most strenuous vigilance could be breached - Vergil was depending on it. From the guards' remarks and Kyrie's assertions, if Nero was half the warrior they proclaimed him to be, no wonder it had taken months for this new 'Order' to capture her.

Devilishly amused, Vergil teased, "He does, does he? I am sure you cause him no end of trouble." Astonished, Kyrie's fawn-like golden eyes widened as she met his softened ones.

A tentative smile spread across her features before she gave an embarrassed laugh, "Yes, I suppose I do." She would have liked to continue and tell him a few amusing stories to keep the teasing note in his beautiful eyes, but knew he wouldn't be able, or know how, to respond or reciprocate.

She let the moment go as a compatible silence fell between them. Proceeding to the sofa, she sat near him - not too close, but not too far he couldn't feel her - as they began to watch the events unfolding on the screen.

"Is this really happening?" she asked enthralled, "How can we see and hear everything so clearly?"

"Oh yes, it is indisputably real," Vergil answered, "This is a 'recording' made from a special type of demon which has brief, total recall. What we are seeing, I believe, must have happened earlier in the day."

"Today?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied absently, staring at the woman on the screen intently as she skillfully fought an assortment of assailants. Outnumbered, she never paused in her fluid, graceful, deadly dance of death.

As Kyrie watched the awe-inspiring, breathtaking female warrior, she observed, "She's wonderful and extremely skilled. I can recognize some of the moves she makes, but many are unique. She appears dauntless. When I was growing up, watching all the warriors practicing, I often wished I could be like her. I'm afraid I'm not very talented in that area."

Her confession was as vast an understatement as Vergil had ever heard. The idea of Kyrie being a warrior such as Lady was so ludicrous it was virtually mind boggling.

Stifling his mirth, he said conversationally, "Yes, she is everything you say and more. She is in truth a rare woman and someone to aspire to emulate."

Kyrie blinked, "You know her?"

"We met... once," he admitted.

"What is her name?" she asked, fascinated this apparently human woman had captured Vergil's interest.

"Lady," he faintly answered.

"Excuse me?" she responded, unsure whether Vergil had given her title or name. He stopped the action on the screen before turning to her.

Mystified by his desire to share this story with her, he shrugged elegantly, "We were very young. She was even younger than we, yet she managed a feat, a human girl, even I was unable to do. Also, she was the one who tore Yamato asunder with the missile launcher across her back"

"Truly? What did she do and why would she break Yamato?" Kyrie avidly asked.

"Truly," Vergil nodded, "She shot at me as a way of gaining my attention, I believe, because she had questions she wanted answered. At the time, I was too engrossed in a battle with Dante to pay her any heed."

He commented with an abrupt laugh, "She certainly found a way to obtain my notice. I would have killed her but Dante managed to deflect my swinging blade - giving her time to block my strike. Though I found the fact she could block me, while accusing me of certain acts in order to gain the answers she sought impressive, I was still fighting Dante. However, in the clipped response she got from me, she cleverly put everything together. She is, without doubt, not your average human."

Pausing, Vergil vividly recalled Lady's lovely, intelligent features and a will made of steel forged by a raging, merciless fire of grief, betrayal and vengeance before going on, "I had sought to acquire the power of my father left sealed in the Demon World. Her father, a clever man, but not as clever as she, came to me as a servant to help me achieve my goal. I came to understand he wanted to use me to gain the power of Sparda as his own. Therefore, when I felt he was of no further use, I ran him through with Yamato. I assumed I had killed him."

"Assumed?" Kyrie urged when he fell silent - lost in his memories.

"Um, yes, it seems I... miscalculated."

Lounging on the cushions, Vergil went on, "He did not die. Playing the fool, he made fools of us all, opened the portal to Hell and grasped Father's sword. Dante and I - both knowing he would not be able to control the power consuming him - fought him together. But even together, we could not kill him. Instead, we thrust him from Father's power and out of the demonic realm. When he fell through the portal, Lady was waiting and killed him by her own hand. This deed caused her untold anguish."

Kyrie may have been appalled but Vergil said the last part with great admiration.

"She... killed her own father?" Her hand rose to her throat, "But why? Why would anyone kill their own father?"

Vergil nonchalantly shrugged, "Because he had killed her mother as part of a ritual to gain demonic power."

"Oh. I... I see," Kyrie responded weakly, "And her name is Lady?"

He grimaced, in, perhaps, envy? "It is not her real name. She threw it away once she decided to avenge her mother. Dante called her Lady and she accepted this title as her name."

"My goodness," she blurted, staggered by Vergil's amazing tale. Clearing her throat delicately, she ventured, "So what happened after you and Dante shed Lady's father of Sparda's power?" For a lengthy moment he remained mute.

She didn't think he would answer until he quietly confided, "It is simple, really. I wanted to follow in my father's steps so I chose to remain in the Demon World." This time Kyrie's hand came to her throat to push back the tears threatening to choke her.

"And Dante?" she had to ask.

"He tried to stop me, but I slashed at him to keep him at bay. He kept Father's sword and chose to live in the Human World."

Hand fisting at her heart over such a terribly tragic story, Kyrie closed her eyes to keep Vergil from seeing her sorrow as she murmured to herself, "So the legends are true. You chose the dark and Dante chose the light. You are indeed two halves of the same whole."

Suddenly Vergil was hovering over her with his arm nearly embracing her. Startled, Kyrie was seized by his sculpted, emphatic features and luminous cobalt blue eyes.

Entrapping her with his predatory stare, Vergil's voice deepened, "The first part is an astute observation, my dear, and, I must admit, true. As far as being two halves of the same whole, I have yet to come to accept that conclusion. As the light and dark struggle against each other, as do I and Dante. I do not believe it possible we will ever resolve our conflict."

"But Vergil," Kyrie began gently, searching for a way to make herself understood, "There may be some conflict but that's only natural. Don't you see? The light and dark already merge. Day becomes night and, as they overlap, night becomes day. One cannot exist without the other. Even within ourselves, we strive to find a balance between the two. Everyone speaks of the light as good and the dark as bad. But I don't think it's so simple. I don't believe in only black and white because there's gray. Sometimes, the light of day can be so harsh it burns and blinds, whereas the dark of night can be so ethereal it's magical and peaceful. How can the stars and moon brightly shine without the dark?"

Impossibly, Vergil's eyes deepened to a darker shade and became hauntingly mesmerizing as he absorbed Kyrie's meaning. For a surreal minute, she thought he was going to kiss her. Afraid to move, she stayed utterly passive, but kept her eyes, shining with golden purity and truth, on his fiercely vivid royal blue ones.

"Kyrie," Vergil spoke huskily, "I am not sure I completely understand what you are attempting to say. But I do know you speak far beyond your years. How can you, practically a youth to me, speak with such poetic wisdom?"

She blushed and stammered, "I speak the way I feel. I wish I could explain it properly." Wanting him to understand, Kyrie fought to bring clarity to her thoughts. Hitting her forehead with her fists, she exclaimed, "Agh! This is both simple and complex."

Vergil backed off to give her space as he reassured her, "I am sure when the time comes, you will be able to fully explain yourself. Do not worry. I think I understand, mostly." As Kyrie gave him a brilliant smile of thanks, drowning in her radiance, Vergil breathed in her refreshing, clean scent and mystic, but compelling, metaphor.

Once they regained their equilibrium, Vergil started the disc as Kyrie mentally braced herself. From the guards' innuendos, she knew this was probably not going to be a pleasant experience. At least she had the comfort of knowing Nero was alive and hopefully unhurt. As they watched the earlier events of the day, she stole curious glances at Vergil from under her lashes - gauging his reactions as he fixated on the drama unfolding before them.

When Lady was brought down by the dart, Kyrie shuddered. She was horrified when she discovered they had used the paralyzing drug rather than the one which put the victim to sleep. Unable to watch as the man carrying Lady's limp body violated her, she focused on Vergil.

His hands bit into the cushions on either side of him. Though his eyes briefly flashed crimson, he refused to look away. If Lady had endured this humiliating violation, Vergil wouldn't turn away from her suffering. His response was so intense, he couldn't assimilate the strong emotions tearing through his chest.

When Dante appeared, more flamboyant than ever, a new, different pain speared him. He also felt a kind of bafflement relating to Lady and Dante remaining acquainted.

Sublime satisfaction crossed Vergil when he witnessed Dante's pitiless, barbarous, thoroughly earned punishment of the toad who _dared_ lay vile hands on her. He found he couldn't help but admire the ruthless approach Dante took in getting the answers he needed. However, when he refused to let Lady go and fiercely held her in a secure arm even as he attacked, Vergil felt strangely aggressive.

He clearly heard Dante's order to a "kid." When a scruffy, lithe young man with a fiery demonic arm leaped into the middle of the raging battle, Vergil heard Kyrie's yearning whisper, "Nero!"

Vergil had been occupied by thoughts of the man who claimed Kyrie's love and loyal devotion but even after being told of the youth's resemblance to him and Dante, he was unhinged. Yes, his looks, especially around the jaw, were different, but he could easily be taken as a youthful relative (unnerving didn't do the shock justice). Watching Nero in action, while striving to accept the young man's appearance, Vergil could understand why Dante hadn't struck him down.

When Nero fought his way to a cowering medic, he was intrigued despite himself. Unlike Dante, the young man's techniques and moves were closer to his own. He remembered Kyrie telling him Nero admired Dante tremendously, held him in high regard, but found battling him frustrating and infuriating. Seeing Nero's ferocious, straightforward, no nonsense tactics, Vergil easily understood why. He was intimately familiar with the sentiment.

But there was something distinctively different about Nero - he lacked the hard edge Vergil shared with his twin. When Nero interrogated and unhesitatingly killed the medic, Vergil didn't perceive this lack as making any difference as far as being willing to pull the trigger. Vergil liked the way the youth didn't bother waiting for an obvious answer. Obviously of the same mind as Nero, Vergil huffed - annoyed.

In all likelihood, Dante would've prolonged the man's torment out of sheer perversity. What most didn't know, or turned a blind eye to, was Dante could be quite cruel and cold when he wished. He simply saved this part of his nature for, as Dante termed them, scum - like the man he had disemboweled. _And they said he was the evil twin_.

After sensibility taking the entire medical pouch from the dead medic, Vergil watched Nero swiftly gather Lady's equipment. As Nero pushed forward, toward Dante, he definitely noticed his brother was not playing when it came to Lady. Unlike his usual style, Dante was as ruthless, precise and economical as Vergil.

He was interested to note Dante had become a true force to be reckoned with. Even hampered by the limp body cradled protectively in his arm, he left a fearsome wake of destruction and carnage. As he and Kyrie saw men pouring onto the battlefield, Vergil shook his head at their folly. Greed he could understand, not idiocy.

Suddenly concerned for Kyrie, he glanced sideways and was surprised to see her avid attention to the battle. Although she flinched or turned away from the more gruesome deaths, she was otherwise unfazed. Then Vergil thought of how Kyrie had lived with warriors her entire life in a city filled with murdering demons while attached to a half-devil male who hunted those demons for a living. All of which explained her sizeable knowledge of things relating to battle and her missing squeamishness.

Relieved he wasn't in a position where he had to decipher how to protect or reassure Kyrie, Vergil returned to the action.

He saw and heard Nero reasoning with Dante to give Lady into his safe keeping. Once again, unfathomable emotions emerged. On one hand, Vergil didn't know if Nero was up to the task and (_he hated to acknowledge it_) Dante certainly was - Lady hadn't been harmed in any way under Dante's fierce protection. On the other, Vergil could perfectly understand Nero's logic. For all the fiery temper Nero displayed, evidently the youth could also keep a cool head on his shoulders.

And then there was a resentment at both men for being able to hold Lady, much less protect and fight for her. When Dante finally gave into reason, handing over the touchingly helpless yet captivating woman to Nero, Vergil found himself tensing up. Using all the abilities at his command, Nero wasted no time obliterating foes coming at him from all sides. Once he was out of the danger area, Vergil found he could breathe again as Dante went into full killing mode.

The couple on the couch were transfixed as they watched Nero's caring administrations toward Lady. They could hear everything he said and see the expressions blooming in her lustrous eyes. A savage growl threatened to escape as Vergil instinctively knew Lady wouldn't have been so open if she hadn't felt abased.

Then, when Nero recognized her pain and cuddled her to him so Lady would feel safe, comforted and not alone in her suffering, Vergil pushed down his rancor as he felt this emotion was beneath him (considering the situation) but he couldn't ignore a sense of incompetence. He wondered how Nero knew exactly the right things to do to ease Lady's trauma. _Was this something one learned, or something one had to be born with?_

Vergil may have been able to fight his dislike of Nero holding Lady but his dislike was nothing compared to the mindless rage he felt upon Dante's arrival. By masterfully taking control of the situation in lifting Lady from Nero to envelope her within his coat and against him, Dante plainly announced he was the one watching over her.

Yet, if his brother could learn to give comfort, then this meant giving comfort was a learned trait - which was a relief in itself. Feeling slightly ashamed, thinking of everything Lady had gone through, Vergil reined himself in. Would he rather Dante _not_ comfort her? _No._

_Wait. Wait a minute._ Vergil's intellect began to kick in.

Why should Dante taking care of Lady matter to him one way or another? Was he actually feeling _envious_ of _Dante_ out of anyone in the entire universe? _NEVER_. Vergil violently rejected the very idea.

Where had this unaccountable fascination and concern for Lady come from? _When_ had it started? _What_ was happening to him? Confounded, Vergil didn't know. The only thing he did know was he had, somehow, for some mysterious reason, a compulsive need to know, protect and be near Lady. (No, if he was honest, he didn't wish to be merely near Lady, he wanted to be plastered to her. _Oh no, this was not good._) There was no reasonable explanation for this absurd infatuation with her.

Vergil was not happy about this latest development. Unable to defeat these alien emotions, Vergil considered he may have finally reached the edge of insanity.

And then there was Dante._ Was their twin bond intact?_

They wouldn't know until they were in close proximity with each other.

Vergil wasn't too keen on Dante having access to his thoughts, whereabouts or emotions (not that one couldn't block the other but it required some effort). Used to being alone, he preferred his solitude. Then again, he and Dante respected and prized their individual privacy. _Was this courtesy still important to Dante?_ Again, Vergil didn't know but based on what he'd seen, he would find out, soon.

Suddenly the screen went black as Dante, without a glance, expertly destroyed the all-seeing demon with one shot.

Off balance, Vergil was exhausted. _This must be what the expression 'being put through the wringer' meant._

Turning to Kyrie, he saw tears shimmering in her eyes. Seeking to understand his own feelings, and hoping she could clarify them, he asked, "Did it bother you to see Nero holding another woman?"

Startled, she turned to him beaming, "Oh no, not at all." Forgetting herself, having grown increasingly comfortable in Vergil presence (a possibly foolhardy action), Kyrie reached to hold both his large hands in her dainty ones. He was so bewildered, she couldn't help it. "Oh, Vergil, can you see now why I love him so much?" she asked eagerly.

Appearing confused, he frowned thoughtfully, "Well, I suppose he does well in battle and he did keep his head. But didn't it bother you to see him act so tenderly toward Lady? And he is so scruffy. He certainly does not seem to match you in refinement."

She laughed. The musical sound made the weight pressing on him lighten.

"Remember the discussion we had about light and dark?" Kyrie asked moving closer. Puzzled, he nodded.

Nodding toward the screen, she explained, "There was a perfect example of what I was trying to say. You saw how ruthless Nero is in battle and to those who are evil - like that medic. Nero wasn't taken in by the man's attempt to save his life. Without being told, Nero could see the truth. He knew that horrid man had hurt other girls like me. Though, I know he was thinking of me when he killed him. But then he was able to put that dark hatred and anger aside in order to lighten Dante's load and help Lady."

Halting for a moment, she surmised, "The first action was for him, and, I guess, me. The second was for a remarkable woman who'd been greatly wronged. He was giving her the treatment she needed and deserved. How could I possibility be upset about that? Would I rather be the one in his arms with that dreadful antidote running through me? Yes. But I know he would have done exactly what Dante did if it had been me rather than Lady."

Tapping her bottom lip with her forefinger, Kyrie thoughtfully mused, "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't think he would have handed me over. That might be selfish of him, but Nero doesn't trust anyone with me but him, unless he absolutely has no choice."

Vergil suppressed his grin at her serious, ingenious, pondering. An entertaining mixture of astounding wisdom and youthful naivety, once again Vergil found her a refreshing change.

Moving her warm hands up his arms to rub them gently, Kyrie asked in earnest, "Do you understand now how you can be both selfish and hurtful and also selfless and comforting?"

He tried his utmost to wrap his mind around the concepts she was presenting. She made something so complex so simple at the same time. "This could be difficult. How do you know when to do one or the other? How did Nero know exactly what to do to give Lady the feeling of safety and comfort she needed at that moment? Not to mention Dante, who is, or apparently used to be, as unskilled in this area as I am?"

Kyrie nodded, "These are good questions and not easily answered. I suppose the first place to start is to ask yourself what you would like someone to do for you in a particular situation."

Softly she said, "After the ordeal with Sanctus, Nero and I were both very hurt inside and only had each other to turn to. Since we are different in temperament, but also male and female, we had to start telling each other what we thought would help. This was very hard, but there was no other option for us because we were alone. Though it became easier as time went on. I am sure Nero drew upon the times he had comforted me, and tried to put himself in Lady's place in order to do what he did."

Wanting to get away from a source of extreme discomfort for Vergil, Kyrie changed the subject. "Now, may I ask you some questions?" She kept her face straight and serious when she wanted to laugh at the slight wariness blooming in Vergil's increasingly expressive eyes.

Trying to put her ideas in practice, he thought he owed her the same courtesy she had shown him. (Vergil dreaded what was to come.) To his utter relief, her questions had nothing to do with emotions, but logic and strategy. "There's something puzzling me. If Dante knew they were being spied on, why did he wait to destroy the spy?" Kyrie asked. Vergil let out a deep breath as she sat back with her hands in her lap, patiently waiting for his answer.

"I believe Dante implemented a brilliant plan. Evidently, Dante has matured much, though I do not doubt for a moment he expected, or wanted, Lady to be a victim. He has successfully fooled those who hold us prisoners and I suspect we will be found shortly. He will be able to easily track the humans and hybrids he purposely left alive."

"Are you sure he did it on purpose? Maybe there were so many, he missed a few," Kyrie asked anxiously.

A miraculous urge Vergil hadn't felt in too many years to remember rose. Seizing the moment, he did not want, in any way, to resist his tremendously humorous response to Kyrie's guileless question, and actually laughed - REAL, deep down, full-blown laughter.

As Vergil practically fell over, Kyrie was enchanted by his transformation. Becoming gorgeous, the sound of his laughter was marvelous. She was afraid if she made the slightest mention of how he must laugh more often, he would instantly withdraw. Struggling not to join him (Kyrie wanted him to enjoy himself as long as possible), she waited for him to wind down to chuckling before she smiled, "I take that to mean I made a ridiculous comment."

Vergril didn't know his eyes were aglow (Kyrie wished she knew how to keep them that way) as he said in a humorous timbre she had never heard, "Yes, you may. You heard what the guards said. It was exactly what Dante wanted them to think. He knows he is hunted, and I am certain, he strongly suspects Nero is as well. But do not worry. Knowing their plans to breed strong half-breeds..." Bypassing the contemptuous observations on the tip of his tongue, Vergil settled on an ending sneer before continuing.

"Dante made certain to let them see he had already chosen a female he wished to claim in order to make himself doubly valuable. There is much more to Lady than meets the eye. I am sure, as Dante would be, the demons within the group would have noticed this. Therefore, she would be a perfectly reasonable candidate for Dante to desire. To make himself even more powerful in their eyes, he had Nero play the role of his subordinate - the most feared demon hunter in the vicinity."

Pausing**, **Vergil was slightly startled to find Kyrie engrossed by his every word, silently encouraging him to explain in-depth.**  
**

So he elaborated, "This would cause Dante to be perceived as a great Master and much desired prize. You saw how many came swarming toward him. Only the highest treasure could have induced such a response. I suspect Dante has grown bored with the chase. He has now come out in the open, so to speak, in order to gather the enemy together. They know he can track them here and will be waiting in full force to capture him. This is what Dante wants. The imbeciles have no idea what they are in for."

At this thought, Vergil's entire countenance gleamed predatory anticipation as he finished, "Once his scheme had been played out, there was no reason to keep the all-seeing eye around." Throughout his answer there had been a note of subconscious, grudging pride in Dante hidden beneath his lecture.

Kyrie's eyes widened.

First, she'd been given the wondrous gift of Vergil's hilarity, and now, she was gladdened by Vergil's ability to give Dante just due - even if begrudgingly. Thrilled, she deliberately said nothing about her observation (smart enough to know Vergil wouldn't appreciate her pointing out he'd just praised Dante). "My goodness. You're right. It was brilliant and certainly seemed real to me. Do you really think we'll be rescued soon?" Kyrie instead asked hopefully.

Grimacing, Vergil thought about the timing.

"I believe you will be. I, however, have a small problem," he remarked wryly - touching the thick necklace encircling his neck.


	11. Chapter 11 So Scream, It's Alright

**So Scream, It's Alright, I Got You**

Dante did track the miscreants back to their lair as easily as Vergil had predicted. Despite Nero and Lady's vehement protests, Dante and Trish insisted on waiting until the following day to attack in order to give Lady time to recuperate. On a rampage, she had a craving for some serious damage.

It took Dante threatening to tie her to the bed to make her see sweet reason. He had to use the same threat on Nero with descriptions of more drastic methods of confinement until the young man swore on Kyrie's life to stay put. As for Trish, she wanted time for Dante to assimilate the suspicions she'd confirmed. Knowing he was deeply disturbed, she ached to see him suffering while he hid his pain from Nero and Lady.

After warding the entire house, Trish waited until they were ready for bed. Coming out of the shower, wrapped in a soft robe, Trish found Dante slumped against the headboard with an arm covering his eyes. With his long legs stretched out and one bent at the knee, Dante felt beat. He had stripped down to his dark red leather pants and thick silk black shirt. Zipped half way down his chest, the loosened shirt pooled around his lean hips.

He looked so sexy Trish wanted to jump him. Restraining herself took a lot of willpower but she felt the waves of weariness and turbulent, conflicting emotions emanating from his motionless form. She glided to lay next to him, close enough to feel his heat, breathe his scent and most especially, ravish him with her eyes.

Dante curled one side of his delectable lips. "I can feel you mentally molesting me, pervert," he teased.

"I thought only men were called perverts," Trish smiled.

"Now you're being sexist," Dante observed, grinning fully.

"Do you mind?" she asked quietly.

"No. I'm just damn tired. First I had to deal with those hotheads, then we had to protect the house. All after a fun filled day fighting an army of morons," he muttered.

"But that's not all, is it?" Trish asked gently, "Do you want to talk?" Dante's arm fell away.

Staring at the ceiling through the shiny, straight fringe of hair spiking over his forehead, he answered dully, "No. I'll deal with it tomorrow after I see what's what." After a long moment of silence, Dante spoke, slightly sad, "Do you think it'd be OK if I held you for a little while?"

He nuzzled the hand she raised to cup his cheek, "It'd be more than OK."

"Thanks," he murmured roughly and turned her into him until he could feel every inch of her length.

Burying his face into her luxurious, fragrant hair, Dante clutched her to him choking, "Don't let go Trish." She locked her arms around him.

"I won't, Dante," she assured him.

Trish lay wide awake in the darkness, keeping a firm embrace on Dante once he fell into a deep sleep, and thought back on the day.

...

Disguising herself, she had infiltrated a group of mercenaries roaming the city looking for "fresh meat." Hiding her revulsion and need to kill, she took care to uncover all the information Dante had asked her to find. Once she had what she'd come for, she'd swiftly disappeared and sought him out.

Trish, too, had felt Lady's distress and Dante had been easy to find. Forcing herself to remain focused on her assignment instead of answering her need for help had been extremely difficult, but she'd known the men were going to her rescue.

Sensing the all-seeing demon, she'd stayed hidden in the tree-line until Dante destroyed the thing. When she'd heard Dante's call, "Come on out. She's asleep now," Trish hadn't exactly understood until she reached the heart wrenching scene.

Viewing the carnage of a devastating war a fair distance away, she'd put her hand on Dante's shoulder as she looked into Lady's wan face from under his coat. The only other part of Lady Trish could see was the hand Nero held in his warmed devil's one.

"They hurt her, Trish. I wasn't fast enough," Dante'd told her brokenly. Through their intimate shared bond Dante had let her "see" what had happened. Trish'd struggled to hide her furiously rising thirst for bloody revenge. _How dare those vile creatures defile her friend with their odious, cowardly, revolting desires and intentions?_

Yes, in their predominately male line of business, she and Lady had discussed the possibility of something of this sort happening but had never seriously considered it would, or could, happen. Then Trish'd had to struggle against rising foreign tears when she'd thought of how she and Lady had laughed it off as they came up with the most dreadful things they would they'd do to _anyone_ trying to touch them without permission.

Tightening her grip on Dante, she'd studied her strong friend laying in his arms. Trish's worry, incense and sorrow had intermingled at Lady frail and young appearance. Nero had said nothing.

If she could have, Trish would've gone back to the crew she'd left and wiped them out - with relish. (_My, that was a appealing thought and an obtainable one._ Perhaps she could sneak away from under Dante's radar to hunt certain filthy bottom feeders on her own.)

Picking up their shared feelings of remorse and guilt, Trish had decided the two men felt they'd failed Lady.

"It'll be fine, baby. Lady's tough as nails. She'll bounce back in no time, you'll see." Suppressing her own feral fury, she'd confidently reassured them soothingly. This had seemed to help a little as they all waited for Lady to wake up.

When she did, Lady'd looked immensely embarrassed, furious and shaken.

Linking her arm through Nero's, Trish had led him away so Lady could vent in private. Nero hadn't hesitated - he knew the score. Dante and Lady had both separately confided in her later about what happened next.

...

"Hey there lazy bones. Here I thought you were gonna sleep all day. And on a job, too. I thought you had a solid rep." Dante quipped with a lightly teasing grin. Sitting up, Lady pushed him away.

"Where're my guns?" came her flat, enraged question.

"Right here. Nero made sure they stayed nice and secure for you," he responded.

When she silently went about methodically checking and reloading them, Dante sighed, "Look, Lady, if you want to hit me, go ahead. Get out that pent up anger. I don't mind."

Shaking her head violently, she spat, "It's not you Dante. I don't want to hurt _you_." Then she looked down at the guns clenched in her shaky fists and whispered miserably, "Aren't you going to say I told you so?"

"No," Dante was emphatic, "It was a good plan. And it worked. Unfortunately, it got fucked up a bit. I'm the one you should be mad at. I let you down. I should've gotten here sooner." Startled, she studied his flinty expression and the tic working near his clenched teeth.

Becoming aware of her surroundings, she saw the massive amount of dead bodies littering the streets a ways ahead. Her memory began to clear. A vivid flush washed the paleness away as her eyes sparked and flashed. Those same eyes, glittering brightly with unshed tears, met his.

"No Dante," Lady leaned toward him, "You've never let me down, ever. So don't even go there. You never lied to me. You told me the dangers involved. You forced this bracelet on me, which at first I arrogantly hated, but am now so glad you did, I could kiss you. If you hadn't come when you had, I... I don't even want to think what would have happened. This is all my fault. I forced you into this." She finished with her head down, feeling dirty and ashamed.

He grabbed her roughly to him and whispered urgently in her ear, "Don't you say that Lady. You're one of the best I've seen. I love to watch you kick ass like there's no tomorrow. You didn't do anything wrong - the scum who dared lay hands on you did. And believe you me, I made damn certain to give him plenty of time to think over his sins before he went to Hell. The bastard won't be doing anything to anyone else ever again." Lady suddenly remembered Dante's fury and implacable wrath.

Ruthless, he had savagely punished the man who had violated her with a gruesomely slow, painful death before going after the rest of the lot. She remembered being with him when he did. It had sort of been like vicariously doing it herself - making her feel a whole lot better.

She remembered Nero's care too. Turning, she gave him a hard kiss on the cheek and circled her arms in a fast hold around his neck.

"Man, you were pretty pissed, huh?" She felt him shrug.

"A bit," Dante drawled wryly.

"What did I ever do to deserve such great guys as you and Nero to take care of business for me when I was out for the count?" she asked hoarsely. He smiled and rubbed her back.

"It's OK y'know," he said.

Drawing away, she asked, "What's OK?" Dante looked around so she could see they were alone.

"It's OK if you wanna let go. I'll catch ya. You don't have to pretend with me, but afterward, you're gonna owe me a strawberry sundae," he offered with a wink (though it cost him).

Rasping a laugh, she held him by the shoulders, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm fine." He kept steady serious eyes steady on hers.

"Don't look like that. I... I'm..." and without warning, she was cursing and screaming and sobbing. Letting her pound on his chest, Dante stayed stoic. When Lady started gagging, he held her while she vomited. As tears flowed, he calmly pulled out a flask with clean water to rinse out her mouth.

Once Lady calmed somewhat, she admitted, "I can still feel that slimy bastard's hands on me. I smelled him for a long time, but Nero helped when he wrapped his coat around me and I could smell him instead. And you helped too, _a lot_, so, at least that's gone."

Covering her face with her hands, Lady choked on an ironic laugh, "Oh God, Dante. Can you believe this? After all the blood and guts I've waded through, _why_ would something like this, I mean compared to all the other stuff I've been through, cause me to fall apart like this?"

Leaning back, Dante laced his hands together behind his head in contemplation. He gazed at the sky which was reflected in his eyes.

"You know Lady, I've given it some thought. I've been in some nasty situations myself, and for me, personally, I think it all comes down to control. You're one of the toughest people I know. I think you would've rather been killed outright than have some pissant poisoned dart take you down and leave you at the mercy some sadistic fuckhead. Am I right?" Sliding his eyes sideways, he sawher head hanging down, but she was listening.

"Like Nero said, using drugs in a fight is point blank wrong. No honor in that at all. You think they took your honor by treating you like a thing to be used, when actually, they couldn't, because your control and your honor is inside you. You didn't do anything wrong and ya sure as hell weren't asking for it. They're the lowlifes, not you, Lady. Never you."

Mimicking his pose, Lady stretched out as she mulled over what Dante said. "OK. You got yourself a strawberry sundae. It might take a little while, but I _will_ be fine," she determined, "What do you think Nero would like..." She trailed off as a thought so grotesque crossed her mind, she had to quickly sit upright to keep from throwing up again.

"Oh, My. God. If it was bad for me, I wonder what Nero, and Kyrie for that matter... Even if they weren't groped..." Lady took a breath to quit babbling before continuing, "I mean. How did they deal after being 'absorbed' into the 'Savior'?" She gazed at him in horror.

Glancing at her under bangs and lashes, Dante never moved. "Lady, there are just some things I don't want to think about."

A long moment held, then she nodded wearily in agreement, "Yeah."

...

Meanwhile, strolling through the park, Trish was answering Nero's questions about demon hierarchy and culture as coherently as she could.

After wrapping his head around some very strange concepts, (at least, for him) Nero asked her, "Where does Dante fit in to all of this? I mean he isn't exactly setting up residence in Devonville, but the demons all seem to know him on sight and are generally scared brainless."

Wanting to lighten her unexpressed weighty, ferocious need to avenge Lady, Trish answered in a teasingly grand manner, "Within the demonic realm, Dante is a fearsome, powerful and masterful Demon Lord of noble lineage. All hold him in dread, awe and envy, but find him a complete enigma. None can understand his strength, or how he has collected, and retained, a potent, loyal, enclave of supplicants who seek to serve him while he does nothing to encourage their attention."

Appreciating her regal bearing and speech, (Nero didn't think Trish had to pretend all that much to pull off the act.) Nero sifted through her words, trying to make sense of them.

"Enclave of supplicants?" he asked.

"Well, that's what it's called in the Demon World. 'Enclave' is obviously a 'group' and 'supplicants' is an encompassing phrase to describe the ones under the Master's control, or domain, who perform a variety of services," she replied, "And, in their eyes, the more powerful the supplicant is, the more powerful the Master is. In other words, the Master's status rises in comparison to the number, and/or the desirability, of the ones he or she rules."

Nero thought he saw the picture. "So because Dante has, as the demons see it, you and Lady, even if she's human, who stay with him because you both _want_ to instead of _having_ to, he is seen as a very powerful 'Master'?" he asked, checking to see if he had it right.

"I thank you for the compliment," Trish replied sincerely, leaving Nero in the dark again.

Going on, Trish elaborated, "Lady's a very special type of human, and not just because she's 'pure' and a warrior. I doubt she would mind me revealing she possesses great gifts she inherited from her mother. I haven't pried, yet I feel, as I do with you, I don't believe she feels worthy of them. Likewise, I know from living among humans for so long, she'd (_and you'd_) be extremely upset if she (_you_) thought she was seen as a supplicant of Dante's."

Nero laughed, "I can see that. But how come only the two of you rise Dante's status to a high standing Master?"

Trish dug the tip of her stiletto heeled boot into the ground before answering. "There's another, including, now, a very powerful male, under Dante's protection," she said, raising her bewitching eyes to his.

It took a moment to sink in. "What?! _I'm_ now seen as one of Dante's servants? You gotta be kidding me!" he exclaimed - affronted by the very thought.

Having anticipated his reaction, Trish explained, "See? You validate what I previously said about Lady. I only tell you this so you won't be confused, or offended, if you're called so."

Nero fumed.

"Dante, I can promise you, doesn't see you in this light. I'm telling you how demons think," Trish pointed out.

"Yeah, but still." Nero crossed his arms in disgusted indignation.

Trish told him, "You should know, taking another warrior of such strength and potential as yourself is almost unheard of in the Demon World. This is regarded as highly dangerous."

"Dangerous, huh?" Nero liked the sound of that. "Why?"

"Because to train another warrior, especially one who's already proven himself in battle, doesn't usually, if ever, end too well. Once the younger's matured, he or she can challenge the Master to a duel to the death in order to take his or her place, or may be released from the Master's service to become a possible ally." She commented dryly, "Knowing demons as well as you do, I'm sure you can imagine what most often occurs."

_Power over others. Taking pleasure from others' pain, humiliation and absolute obedience. These were demonic desires,_ Nero thought, remembering Dante's lecture. Seeing others as possessions rather than independent individuals was the demonic way. Nero figured it was all pretty basic.

"Yeah, I see what you're saying. So I guess I'm supposed to be proud of being a big feather in Dante's hat?" he asked sarcastically.

Trish nodded seriously, assuring him, "Nero, you can trust Dante. Didn't he let you use Yamato so you could save Kyrie yourself? He could've freed you both himself, but understood and respected your need to save her yourself. Did he not go even further by entrusting Yamato to you? Doesn't this show his trust in _you_? The only power Dante wants is the ability to defeat demons who break the rules, and humans who wish to be like demons. He also wants to be able to protect himself and those he cares for, nothing more."

Nero felt Trish's earnestness and saw she was speaking the truth. Kind of happy she reminded him Dante's actions spoke louder than words, he decided what the hell. If the demons wanted to see him as a new, powerful demon belonging to Dante, that was their problem, not his. Besides, he figured learning how his enemy thought would help him understand how to defeat them easier.

"Did saving Kyrie raise my own status?" Nero asked curiously as he took in these new concepts. At her nod, he continued, "But then, didn't Dante taking me under his wing lower my status?"

He didn't know what to think when Trish shook her head, "No. Definitely not. If anything, it raised yours more because of Dante's reputation. By accepting you as worthy of his attention, you're seen as being valuable because Dante believes in, what is that human term? Oh, yes. Dante believes in quality over quantity, showing he'll accept only the very finest in his company. This demonstrates to all the demons, he's so confident in his own abilities, he feels he can defeat anyone, or thing, he chooses to go after."

"Wow," Nero rubbed his forehead painfully, "I think I'm getting a headache."

Fondly ruffling his hair, she asked in a somber, almost pleading tone, "Nero, I would make a request of you." He gave her his undivided attention because whatever was on her mind was heavy. Even though Trish remained poised, she was as nervous as Nero had ever seen her, and he began to grow anxious as she drew the moment out.

He had to prompt her, "What is it Trish?"

"I'm sorry I can't give you all the details yet since I promised to discuss them with Dante first, but when we find Kyrie..." Nero stiffened. "Nero. I know you do not fully understand but you _must_ remember everything we've taught you about the ritual you have to go through to get Kyrie back. But... But most importantly, I _NEED_ you to know this will be very hard on Dante."

Nero studied her, perplexed. Trish'd been an invaluable, bottomless well of help and information - all for him. Going out of her way, Trish looked after him and he could tell this didn't come naturally to her.

He had discovered Trish had studied and worked hard at becoming human which was often at odds with her demon makeup - especially when she decided to stay with Dante.

He noticed she didn't get after him in terms of cleaning up expect when it came to eating and sleeping, then she was vigilant. At first, he was confused by this strange mix until he noted Dante liked to be clean (though he was sloppy about throwing stuff around) but was lacking in the eating and sleeping department. Nero had been baffled by Trish's ability to keep Dante's hazard waste area clean, and he still goggled at what he called her magical skills toward housecleaning.

However, he found out one of the things Trish loved, and had studied, was gourmet cooking. Gradually she had "educated" Dante's palette, and Nero thought it hilarious when she would deliberately make him something totally mouth watering when he didn't feel like eating and Dante'd complain about where _his_ dinner was. Trish would coolly point to the phone while Dante grouched about having take-out when Nero got special treatment. (Nero was convinced Trish did this on purpose to cheer him up.)

For Nero, simply getting out of or into bed was dismal. Nothing escaping her attention, Trish made him a sleeping potion - insisting he needed his sleep if he was to stay sane, healthy and strong. Not into taking drugs of any kind, Nero had balked, but hadn't wanted to hurt Trish's feelings, so he'd taken it. Surprised the potion worked like the charm it was, he was now able get in solid rest.

If he was feeling down, (which was often) she always tried to distract or comfort him. Trish may be uncertain when it came to comforting, but she gave it her best shot and she was a fast study. When it came to providing distractions, Trish was already a dynamite expert. Nero was fascinated by her extensive knowledge on many subjects, including magic, which was way too cool to describe.

When she admitted during the years she traveled the Human World by herself, in her avid, driven curiosity, she had explored and was successful in several exceedingly profitable careers (none of which included demon slaying), he'd been astounded.

For example, Trish gave Nero lessons on making a bundle in the stock market. With her demonic mentality and total recall (that Nero shared) she'd quickly mastered its various ups and downs and showed him how to make a killing. While Nero had found the subject intensely interesting, Dante's eyes had glazed over when he'd come across, and heard, them talking. (He still got a charge out of Dante's expression.)

Her care and affection toward him went a long way in keeping him steady. Previously witnessing Nero's abject need for Kyrie, Trish seemed to completely get what he was going through. Trish was mainly the one who kept him from being crushed by the depression weighing on him though Dante (for sure) and Lady helped too.

When he'd first see her fighting demons as Gloria, she'd been awesome. While they'd cruised the demons thriving in Fortuna now, he'd gone from being awed to being blown away when he'd seen Trish in her true form in action. Nero couldn't _believe_ her powers. In fact, he'd almost been waylaid during a battle she'd been participating in before shaking off his stupor - Trish was an exquisite, not to messed with in any way, at any time, weapon all by herself.

If Nero loved Lady, he _adored_ Trish.

He knew she loved Dante the way he loved Kyrie and if she thought Dante was going to be hurt by something, she'd do anything to help him. Nero could relate. And right now, Trish was asking him for a favor when he owed her and Dante - big time.

Nero told her, "I'll try really, really hard, Trish. I promise. If you think it's better for Dante to give me the heads up, then that's OK. I feel like I can trust you but you gotta know you're killing me with this deep, dark secret." Trish laughed lightly and gave him a grateful smile before she lead them back to Dante and Lady.

Engrossed in their own thoughts, neither spoke as they walked.

...

Upon their return, Lady had looked herself, which was a tremendous relief. With her arsenal loaded for bear, she approached Nero and they stood awkwardly in front of each other.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Lady exclaimed and broke the ice by grabbing the startled youth into a abrupt hug while brushing his cheek with a feathery kiss. Nero fought to control the flush spreading up from his neck.

Thankfully, Lady was matter of fact, and friendly, when she spoke, "You were a big help Nero. I want you know that. I owe you, so here." She handed him a business card along with a IOU for one free service.

"Now wait just a minute," Dante strode up to grab the note from Nero's hand. Reading it, he narrowed his eyes at Lady.

"_He_ gets a freebie out of you and I get a measly sundae?!"

Lady shrugged, unfazed. "That's what you asked for, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I could get you to work for free," Dante retorted in disgust.

"You know what they say assuming things. Besides, it was the only thing I could think of, since I don't know Nero well enough to know what he likes," Lady responded cheerfully. Nero caught on this was a big deal.

Making an aside whisper to Trish, he asked, "How much does Lady usually charge anyway?" At the answer, Nero's eye widened at the high amount, (he knew Lady was good, but geez, talk about calling in a specialist).

"Holy crap!" Nero yelped, "Thanks a lot, Lady. But really, it's too much. I couldn't possibly..."

Lady stopped him curtly, "You can and you will. Everyone needs a little help now and then. You give me call if you need some. Or, for that matter, if you need a little R and R. Like if you want some uninterrupted, quality time with _your_ lady. I don't mind babysitting for a night or two." She finished with a wink, making his flush deepen.

That _definitely_ sounded too good to pass up. Grinning, Nero nimbly snatched the promissory note from Dante and pocketed it.

"This is the best present anyone's ever given me. Thanks Lady." His heart swelled at her answering smile and he had swallow a lump forming in his throat.

Nero felt like he actually, finally, belonged.

The way they all acted as if getting Kyrie back was a foregone conclusion gave him desperately needed confidence and hope. He was able to stay on track because every single one of them had taken the time to be there for him.

Not only did they have his back, they trusted him to have theirs. Nero swore to himself he'd never, ever forget that.


	12. Chapter 12 Step 1 We Need to Talk

**Don't be shy about reviewing!**

**Step 1. We Need to Talk**

Early the next morning, a well rested but grim Dante roughly shook Nero awake. "We gotta talk kid." He threw Nero's clothes at him. "Meet me downstairs," he said bluntly before slamming the door on his way out.

Nero wasn't surprised as he hastily yanked on his gear. Remembering his conversation with Trish, he'd been expecting, and anticipating, this moment. After the normal morning grooming, albeit hurriedly done, Nero took the stairs two at a time. Rounding the corner, he found Dante, decked out for an all out war, drinking hot tea in the kitchen.

Caught off guard by the incongruous sight of a lethal killing machine calmly doing something so ordinary, Nero missed a step. Catching himself, he strode to a chair, turned it around and straddled it, waiting. Dante didn't join him at the table, but paced back and forth as he considered what, and how much, to say.

After taking a deep drink of the hot drink in his gloved hand, he started, "Nero, we know who is with Kyrie..." As Dante expected, Nero cut him off. The young man jumped up - sending the chair sliding across the floor.

"Who?" he shouted with a snarl.

Dante wanted to close his eyes, but held firm, "My twin brother, Vergil."

Nero blinked. Out of all the things he'd expected to hear, this was a bolt out of nowhere. "What? How? But... But that's good, right? I mean if he's your brother then he has to be like you..."

Dante walked over to grip him on the shoulder.

"No, Nero. He's not. I was completely and totally floored when I first got a clue he was here, and the idea Kyrie was with him was just too much to take in. That's why I didn't say anything until I was absolutely sure." Dante's entire demeanor was focused, intense and utterly grave.

Nero wasn't at all sure what was going on, but something was clearly wrong. He remembered Trish's plea: _I NEED you to know this will be very hard on Dante._ Calming himself for Trish and Dante's sake, Nero figured he'd be the one to give something back.

"It's OK, Dante, really, you can tell me. If it's bad then, well, we already expected that, didn't we? So don't worry. I'll handle it," he assured him, putting as much trust and sincerity in his voice as possible.

Dante glanced at him in approval. "Yeah, Nero, you'll hold. I know you will. You're a tough nut to crack, steady in your aim and deadlier than hell. Just promise me you'll keep your cool, alright? Because, believe me, you're gonna need it."

Nodding, Nero promised (telling himself to get a grip when he felt his chest swell at Dante's praise and confidence).

"Here's the deal," Dante started brusquely, "Never, and I do mean, never, mistake Vergil for me. We may be twins, but are only the same when it comes to looks. Everything inside is _him_. Vergil's ice. He's all about logic and power. Very little moves him and he's merciless. If he comes at you, you go for broke. You don't hold back. Not for a second. He'll take you out before you can blink. He ain't me kid and don't you forget it. Don't make the mistake of thinking you can take him. If you want to see a new day, don't piss him off, or challenge him."

Surprised by the suppressed, churning, conflicted emotions he was picking up from Dante toward his twin, Nero asked soberly, "Are you really that different?"

Dante spread his arms uncertainly. "Yeah. We're different, but how different is anyone's guess. I know for a fact though, when it comes to Vergil, it's _always_ better to be safe than sorry. If you start to give an inch, expect to be taken for a mile. Think about it like a game of chess. Vergil's usually four moves ahead of everyone else. I wish... I wish I could tell you Kyrie's in good hands, but I can't, won't, lie to you. You deserve to know the truth, especially if, or rather, when you confront him."

Dante fell silent.

Cautiously pulling a chair under him, Nero wondered over Dante's neglecting to ask him to feel compassion for his imprisoned brother and his instructions telling him to do his level best to kill Vergil if he had no choice. _Was Vergil that much a threat? So evil?_

Watching the differing expressions passing across Nero, Dante drawled mockingly, "What's the matter kid? Don't you remember the old legends? Or have ya forgotten everything the Church of Sparda taught cha?"

Disturbed by Dante's tone (which wasn't directed at him) Nero sneered, "Come on, those legends are mostly garbage."

When Dante didn't move, or change his manner, Nero flipped through what he'd been taught. Coming to a certain passage, he stopped as recognition hit. Staggered, Nero stared wide-eyed at Dante.

When Dante saw Nero hit the mark, he purposely performed an exaggerated, sardonic, formal bow from the waist. He swept his hand forward and then under his chest, saying regally, "Dante, the second son of the Dark Knight Sparda who chose to follow in his father's footsteps within the light to take up his sword for the sake of mankind against the dark forces of evil, at your service."

Nero gawked. He sputtered, "So those stories are true?"

"I exist, don't I?" Dante blandly remarked, straightening to his full height.

"But... But that means the first son of Sparda..."

"Vergil," Dante supplied.

"Followed the path of darkness," Nero sickly finished.

"Well, the rhetoric's melodramatic and, let's face it, crap, but the basics are there. What's wrong, is that it's... ironic," Dante stated.

"Ironic?" asked Nero.

With a derisive half laugh, Dante explained, "Ya see Nero, from Vergil's point of view, he was the one following in Father's footsteps. When I was very young, I rejected my father. I followed my mother's footsteps whereas Vergil absolutely revered the old man. So, it's ironic, don't ya think?"

Nero tried to reason through this one but it was beyond him. "I don't get it. If he's into your dad, how'd he end up in the Demon World? And why would you reject your own father?"

"Now there's a story," Dante replied mildly, "As far as I was concerned Nero, Daddy dearest deserted us - leaving Mom alone to raise and protect us. Eventually though, she was killed by a demon horde after hiding me away with Rebellion for company. I thought Vergil had been killed also. Lucky me - the sole survivor. I suppose that's when my sword 'talked' to me, and kept me hidden, because my memory went missing. I 'became' someone else until the time came for me to remember who I was. You can bloody well bet I blamed my dad for everything. I hated his guts."

Shocked, Nero was forced to stare, aghast, into Dante's tragedy. Dreading why Dante was stripping himself to the bone, Nero didn't want to look at the picture being painted. Crystal he was a closed book, Dante never talked about his past - recent or distant. Nero had merely gotten hints. Fighting to be cool, he focused. His mom had been killed by demons too, so Nero figured he knew how Dante felt there, and, yeah, he could relate to memory loss, but he hadn't lost a brother or been left alone for long.

"I can't say I blame you. I'd have probably felt the same," was all he could offer in the face of Dante's bearing daring Nero to give him any sympathy.

Nero made the right call when Dante replied brusquely, "Yeah, well, shit happens. Anyway, turns out Vergil'd been dragged into the Demon World. I would take a guess Yamato saved him, somehow, like Rebellion did me." Despite himself, hard sorrow crept in, "Mom did what she could - which included protective spells and binding us to powerful talismans. She was one hell of a demon slayer herself. While Dad taught us about swords, she taught us about guns. But even the greatest gotta fall sometime."

Giving him the respect he deserved, Nero sat quiet as Dante plunged into harsh memories. Silencing the cracking of his heart for both of them, he resisted the drag of a past he had no desire to relive either. As he waited, Dante brought himself under control and continued conversationally, "You can imagine my surprise when Vergil showed up alive and well. Unfortunately, though we still shared a bond, he wanted Father's demonic power."

Shaking his head, Dante muttered under his breath, "For being such a genius, he sure can be an idiot."

"What?" Nero asked unsure what he said.

"Nothing," Dante replied, "Let's just say, spending your adolescence in Demonland will warp your thinking and leave it there. Maybe Vergil heard lots of stuff about Dad down there. Y'know, him being a hated, but awesome Devil King and all. One of the last times we met, I stopped him from keeping open one of the portals to Hell in order to get to Father's power."

Brows furrowing, Dante reflected, "I can't even think about what his life must've been like, because he wanted it bad and wouldn't, or couldn't, change his course."

Then Nero's brows furrowed, not in thought, but in confusion. Dante sure took a winding road to get to the point. Nero may have learned a little about the Demon World, and he could get a vague idea what it'd be like to live there, but that's all.

_Did Dante mean Vergil'd been so out of his mind after living there, he couldn't accept the Human World?_ Nero wasn't sure. _How long had Vergil survived fighting off demons?_

Then again, from what Nero could tell, they'd all been fighting demons for that long - maybe longer. Dante, Trish and Lady seemed sane and put together considering their less than ordinary lives. Even Trish, a full demon, lived as a human. Being born in the Demon World, she had to have been there longer than Vergil. _Wouldn't it have been worse for her?_

Before he could ask Dante to clarify, Dante went on to tell him a minuscule piece of history cut out of his timeline, "After a little of this, and some of that, the whole thing basically came down to a choice. Vergil chose to return to the Demon World. I did try to stop him, but he wouldn't listen, as usual. I lost him again."

_I lost him again. _Dante's probable slip echoed and reverberated throughout Nero, shaking him to the core and effectively erasing Nero's curiosity about when and where this terrible event took place. Knowing Dante wouldn't appreciate any commiserating sentiment coming his way, Nero floundered, faintly asking, "Dante, why would someone choose the Demon World over the Human World?"

Dante shrugged, "Who knows? I think Vergil had some kind of inane idea it was better to reign in Hell - blah, blah, blah. Things didn't work out too well for him."

Again, silence fell - heavier than before.

Feeling a sinister aura starting to darken the air, Nero was afraid to ask, but felt he needed to know what he was up against. So far nothing Dante said sounded good. Survival instincts alive and healthy shouted for Nero to either run or shut up. Suppressing the urge to bolt, Nero stubbornly stayed put. He had to know. Whatever Dante didn't want to reveal could be important in getting Kyrie back. Nero braced himself for he didn't know what.

"How do y'know things didn't work out too well for him?" Nero asked, instinctively shrinking from the answer. More than obviously hitting a sore spot, Dante became virtually demonic right before his eyes. Caught like a deer in the headlights, Nero was paralyzed by evil greenish gray eyes, threatening death to all, glinting through a fringe of snow white hair and darker lashes.

"You really wanna know Nero?" Dante growled deep in his throat, "'Cause you've only seen a part of me. It won't hurt you to let it go."

Swallowing, Nero held his ground. Witnessing (and experiencing) this side of Dante was daunting, yeah, but for some reason, Nero didn't feel threatened, only chilled to the point of frostbite by what he might be exposed to. Nero thought he'd seen most of the worst, pretty much, but looking at Dante, he began to realize he hadn't seen much anything yet.

Chanting to himself knowledge was power, Nero steeled himself, "Yeah. I really want to know. Dante, honest to God, you're scaring the bejeezus out of me, but I... I... Geez, this is rough." Rubbing the back of his neck where the small hairs were standing upright, Nero told himself not to be a wimp and to give Dante what he needed.

"Dante, I trust you. And after everything I've gone through, that's really hard for me. I trust you so much, I'm trusting you to get me to Kyrie which is the most important thing to me over anyone, or anything, anywhere, alright? So... So if you're, like, a demon, or something, so what? Or if you did something terrible, haven't we all?"

Dante relaxed a tiny bit but his voice held on to that awful cadence. "Not like this kid, but if you're willing to step up to the plate, I'll pitch you the ball. What you do with it is up to you."

"Okay," Nero said slowly, readying himself for whatever was awful enough to make Dante deliberately freak him out. Man, if this was how Dante looked at half throttle, Nero did NOT want to see him at maximum rage. He'd seen Dante in a killing rage with Lady, but now knew he haven't seen anything close to the real deal.

A sudden thought occurred. Dante'd been in a killing rage against humans, hybrids and demons. _What had he said? Something about them being good for nothing but working up a sweat? What if they had been full blown, powerful demons?_ That would explain the difference right there. Dante would have to power up for a stronger opponent, and based on what he said about Vergil, Nero had fairly decent idea where they were going with this conversation.

Without thinking, Nero exclaimed, "Good God, Dante, how many times have you been in Hell?"

"What kind of hell are you talking about? There're all kinds. If you mean the demonic realm, I will say, several," Dante responded bitterly.

"Then the rumors were true? You really have taken out Devil Kings and Demon Lords inside the Demon World?" Nero tentatively asked, fearfully awed.

Eyes turning ice blue, Dante purred menacingly, "What do you think Nero?"

"I think I'm very glad to be on your good side," Nero blurted without thinking.

Breaking the ice, Dante started to laugh, "Lord, kid, you slay me. You're something alright. Most demons, and humans, if they had any brains, would be running for cover, but you. You just sit there, mule headed, fearless or stupid. Can't decide which." Gracefully sitting in a chair, Dante rested his arm on the table.

Inconspicuously wiping the sweat from his forehead, Nero was absolutely relieved to see him powering down.

Gesturing with a languid wave, Dante said conversationally, "Alright then. I'll tell you a story, but only the condensed version." Nodding his agreement, Nero indicated he was willing to listen.

"During one of my 'jobs', which involved a trip to Hell, both literally and figuratively, I came across a strange Demon Warrior. He felt familiar and seemed different from the norm. but being fairly young, I couldn't place him. We battled off and on. The first time I was about to get my ass kicked when my mother's amulet fell out of my vest and chased him away. Duh, I should've gotten a clue then, but being a moron, I just thought it'd been powerful enough to ward him off."

"Your mom's amulet?" Nero asked, curious. Without fanfare, Dante produced a huge oval ruby inlaid in an ornate, old fashioned gold frame. "Oh," he acknowledged, rapidly trailing the breadcrumbs Dante was dropping about who this warrior was.

"During our last battle, I thought I'd killed him, or at the very least, banished him to the nether regions of the Demon World. Right after he disappeared, the other half of the amulet fell to the ground, its chain broken. That's when I realized the devil I'd just slain was my own brother."

Nero was horrified. What could he possibly say?_ I can't even imagine what you went through? I'm terribly sorry that happened? You shouldn't blame yourself?_ Everything he could think of sounded trite. How could he find the words to express the indescribable pain Dante must've suffered? He felt he had to try, "DDDante," Nero started but Dante held up a stern hand with grim, stoic features carrying granite eyes.

Seeing this, and deciding he'd make things worse if he said anything, Nero changed course. Clearing his throat, he asked instead, "If Vergil looks like you, or rather, human. How come you didn't recognize him?" He knew he'd made the right call when Dante gave him a glance of thanks.

"Because, just like those demons being forced into a human form, Vergil had been subjugated and forced into a fully armored, altered form of his Devil. Wasting the sadistic, son of a bitch Demon World Emperor fucker who'd done that to him, took satisfaction to a whole new level," Dante explained with his predatory smile in full view.

When he heard the title "emperor" (_the ruler of the entire Demon World?_) versus "king" Nero's mind blanked, and then rebooted, painfully, with lots of chaotic colors added in for effect. He choked and began to cough - his throat dry as dust. He knew Dante was a force to be reckoned with but something of this magnitude? Reeling, Nero didn't delude himself into thinking Dante had been on a cake walk and found it way, way beyond his scope as he worked to wrap his head around this feat.

Thinking Nero needed some space to recover from the bombshell he'd been hit by, Dante went to pour him a cup of coffee and brought the sugar bowl. He'd noted Nero loaded up the vast majority of his drinks with the stuff.

Thanking Dante for his consideration, Nero gratefully guzzled the hot liquid. Then he stood to get another cup in order to pull himself together. His back to Dante, he decided to slant the course of the intell. he'd been getting and wasn't certain how much more he could handle without a break. Thoughtfully Nero asked as he poured, "Devil form? Does that mean you have a Devil form too?"

Dante tapped his fingertips against the wood of the table. The kid asked the strangest questions. It was hard to follow the way his mind worked sometimes. Nero often asked questions Dante wasn't expecting, but hey, no skin off his back.

_Each to his own_, Dante thought as he casually responded, "Sure do. I've learned to trigger if need be. Took some practice but I got it down." Lightening the mood, Dante added, "I've been told I'm a handsome devil. And I'm no slouch in the human department either. I gotta say, I do have terrific genes in both arenas." Nero rolled his eyes like Dante wanted him to.

"That's what you mean by 'triggering,'" Nero commented aloud.

Startled, Dante asked, "You gotta be kidding me. Are you saying you didn't know what triggering was?"

Embarrassed, Nero confessed, "I thought I'd look way too stupid if I asked. Like it's something, everyone should know, y'know?"

"Yeah," Dante responded then admonished, "Nero, it's imperative you get to know about your abilities and the not too safe place you're in. Kid, you're in a select league and it's a whole new ball game. Both demons and humans are after you 'cause you're 'special.'" Nero caught the underlining warning Dante wasn't spelling out and his tone said he knew what he was talking about.

Dante emphasized, "If you don't know something, even if you think it's stupid, ask anyway, OK?" Giving a curt nod, knowing Dante was right, (whether he liked it or not) Nero felt a bit ashamed. Dante rarely, if ever, chastised him, even subtly - that wasn't his style. Yeah, Dante might call him "kid" but he didn't treat him like one. Sure, he gave Nero advice now and then as he would to a novice, or something, but he was a live and let live type of guy - making Nero sit up and take notice of his mild lecture.

Taking Dante's advice at face value, Nero asked, "Do you think I have a Devil form?"

Dante suppressed his irritation since he'd told Nero to ask (_when he said 'Even if it was stupid',_ _he hadn't meant this stupid_) and answered, "Geez, kid, I thought you knew. When you go ballistic, you've got a defined Devil nebula."

"Wow! Really?" Nero asked nervously excited.

"Yeah. Really," Dante replied dryly but inwardly grinned at giving the kid a thrill. Maybe he could handle Nero's complete lack of demonic knowledge if it was this damn funny - at least Nero wasn't boring, that was a given.

Feeling more steady, glad Dante had gone out of his way to give him the inside scoop, (_Nice to be kept in the loop - for once_) he was filled with anticipation. Today was finally the day. Frothing at the bit to get going, Nero was revved to greet the day - and ready for battle. If their luck was in, he'd get Kyrie back.

Cutting to the chase, he told Dante, "I know this talk was really hard on you Dante, and I can't thank you enough. I know if you hadn't thought it was important, you wouldn't have dredged up some pretty rough stuff. So what's the main reason you told me?" Dante was extremely glad Nero understood how hard this was for him and he appreciated it. It was nice to know his efforts hadn't fallen on deaf ears, (_well, at least not yet - the day was young_).

Leaning forward, he told Nero, "You're right. There is a major point here. And that point is my brother, Vergil. Now that I've let you in on a bit of personal history, let's come to the present." Going on alert, Nero straightened as Dante said in all seriousness, "Nero, I do _not_ want you to engage Vergil in a fight if you can possibly avoid it."

Dante overrode Nero's argumentative protests, "You haven't been listening to what I've been telling you. You focused on me, not Vergil. Can't you get what the dog eat dog Demon World must do to a person? Someone who's spent the majority of his life there? And not just anyone, but someone with human emotions? If Vergil's come back, you can bet your ass he's a lethal killing machine. I defeated him in Hell. Knowing him, Vergil must've schemed, fought and waited until he was at full strength. This means he's as dangerous as a nuclear bomb. Don't you get that?"

Nero didn't.

Exasperated, Dante slammed the flat of his hand on the table. "Nero," he snarled, "You're not using your brains. I know you've got them, in spades, somewhere in that thick skull of yours. Even if your thinking process is a little weird." Ignoring Nero's outraged, "Hey, just a sec!" he went on, "You've been inside a demonic realm - a fairly passive one, all things considered. None the less, you remember how it felt?" Nero went stone cold.

Dante waited a beat. "There ya go. Now imagine feeling that for years and years. What do you think it would turn you into?"

_A stark raving lunatic thirsting for some heavy duty revenge_, was what Nero thought, shuddering.

"_That's_ what Vergil's gone through. That's why I can't tell you what he's like now." When Nero turned white at the thought of Kyrie with Vergil, Dante hastened on, "But, from what I've gathered, and from what you and Kyrie have told me..."

Nero erupted, "Kyrie! You talked to Kyrie? Why didn't you tell me? Dante..."

Appearing as if he was getting a virulent headache, Dante barked, "What? Didn't tell you? Dimwit. Didn't you see her at the warehouse that night when you felt her with another man?"

Nero gaped, "Whadda you mean? Did I see her? I thought she was there, but it was my imagination."

Dante winced, visibly, "Good God! This's worse than I thought."

Looking Nero straight in the eye, he said slowly, clearly, "It was not your imagination, numbnuts. She was dreamwalking."

"Dreamwalking?" Nero asked, perplexed.

"Forget it. Just forget it. I don't have time for this. You said you trusted me. Did you mean it?" Dante asked through his teeth, at the end of his tether.

Sullenly Nero answered, "Yes."

"Then shut up and listen. Based on everything I've heard, it doesn't look like Vergil's gone insane. He killed a bunch of guards before he was 'harnessed,' and several girls sent to him, but that's all."

"That's all?" Nero yelled.

Dante waved dismissively, "Look, past history, get over it. Vergil's a cold blooded killer. I told you that. But he never did it for kicks unless he was pissed, or out for revenge. The second part's disturbing, yeah, but that's Vergil. Raised in Demon World, remember? For some reason, Kyrie's unharmed, so you can breathe again. I can't say why. Probably, he's curious."

More than glad Dante had put an end to his hyperventilating before he started by assuring him Kyrie was all right, Nero responded, "Curious?"

"Yeah, like in about you or me. Most likely me, if he's out for blood. I am the one who cut him down to the bottom level of the demonic realm, but I could get points for getting rid of his Master. He must've hated him with every cell in his body - and then some. I'm hazarding a guess but he most likely had a hidey hole and worked himself up the ladder in order to escape. The fact I haven't heard about him means he's been very secretive and very clever after our last reunion. But to have escaped through one of the hell gates to be captured and enslaved again must've burned. _BAD_," Dante chuckled wickedly, "Dumbass. And he says I'm the foolish one. Hah!"

Nero waited a beat, and then two, as Dante took a pleasure cruise through outer space. Wondering if he was putting himself at death's door, Nero decided to bring Dante back to earth since he was enjoying his trip way too much.

"Uh, Dante, time's wasting here," Nero said, gingerly breaking Dante away from relishing his twin's plight. To his relief, Dante took his descent in stride.

"Yeah, got it. Ah, where was I going with this? Oh. While I might find the charming wit and endearing nicknames you shoot my direction occasionally amusing, he won't. He's into formalities and culture," Dante sneered. "You're going to have to be careful about not setting him off for both your sakes. He's going to be thinking in demonic terms during the 'ritual' of getting your chosen one, Kyrie, back. This means you've got to think same way. Get me?"

Nero nodded, but balked at the next order, "And do _not_, under any circumstances, unless he's constrained, I'm there, or you're forced, engage him in a fight." As he started to argue, Dante hit the table with the side of his fist - bringing Nero to attention.

"Now you listen to me Nero," he hissed, "He's mine. You've got no chance. None. You let pride get in your way, you're dead. You understand me? If you don't, I'll leave you in a cage a flea couldn't get through. Swear it." Nero grumbled. Dante hit the table again, harder, and demanded, "Swear it. Goddamn it!"

Battling to keep his own temper under wraps, Nero couldn't get over how insistent Dante was being. Completely out of character, he gave him pause. Dante wasn't yanking his chain because he'd always trusted him in battle before. Nero knew he had to have a crucial reason to be this adamant. But they were talking about Kyrie here.

Craving serious bodily damage to anyone who'd hurt her, Nero crossed his arms and glared, "That's one twisted relationship you got with your own twin."

"That may be. I like to think of it more as a brotherly love/hate thing. Either way, after Vergil chews you up and spits you out, he'll come after me. The only difference here is whether you're in the way or not. If you are, you're toast. If you're not, and I win, you'll live. Though, since you're standing in _my_ way - make that a maybe. That's not a guess. That's a fact," Dante warned mildly.

Nero'd been around Dante long enough to know _that_ tone which boded ill for anyone hearing it. Reluctantly, practically strangling on the words, Nero mumbled, "I swear," without looking at Dante.

Dante's growl rumbled deep in his throat, "Look me in the eye kid and tell me what you swear to."

Recalling everything Dante'd done for him and how he'd revealed scorching, personal scars, Nero realized Dante did trust him. He wouldn't have bared his past if he didn't. Dante was also letting him have the first go with Vergil. Suddenly chagrined, he understood Dante was still helping him after all the shit he'd put him through. Feeling childish and ungrateful, he caved.

Meeting Dante eye to eye Nero declared firmly, "I swear, by Kyrie's life, I will not engage Vergil in battle unless he is harnessed, you're there, or I am forced to."

As Dante was about to breathe a sigh of relief, Nero's eyes blazed a brilliant blue. "But I _can_ hurt him, right?" Seeing (and feeling) Nero's bloodlust, Dante knew these were the cards he was going to have to play.

Pressing the heal of a palm against his throbbing temple, Dante groaned painfully, "OK. But if you're able to shoot your mark, which I doubt, make damn certain he's laid out on the ground. Then you grab Kyrie and run like Hell itself is hot on your tail. Because it will be."

"Deal!" Nero said with feverish anticipation.


	13. Chapter 13 How to Save a Life

**Okay, WARNING: some people may find parts of this chapter disturbing, but I had to pick a really awful situation to show how evil the head guy is. Also, more of the special, supernatural powers the characters possess are revealed. Oh, and try not to get too confused because a lot of the action is happening simultaneously between the two parties. I did try to make it less confusing by separating out the different settings and scenes. Hopefully it worked out alright. Don't forget to let me know what you think! Thanks.**

**How to Save a Life**

After Dante's sit down with Nero, everyone was eager to get going.

Thirsting for bloody vengeance, Lady and Nero bolted out the door as soon as Dante commented, "Time to party. We've given em enough time to get ready."

Exasperated, he shook his head at Trish who shrugged,_ What? You're surprised? _before they trailed after the enthusiastic pair.

...

Meanwhile, finished with breakfast, Kyrie noticed Vergil's agitation as he prowled around the suite like a caged lion.

Speaking up, Kyrie asked, "Excuse me Vergil, is something wrong?"

Vergil whirled on her so fast, she thought he was going to attack, but instead he answered, "I sense something is not right. I feel danger and am constrained against it." Falling silent, Kyrie could almost hear him mental cursing and feel his overwhelming fury. Believing him, she didn't feel it necessary to ask anything else.

Dread grew as he became more and more restless._ What could it be?_ If Vergil didn't know, then they had no choice except to wait. Nerves stretched taut as minutes turned to hours. Finally, their door opened to admit a muscular, fairly handsome man who carried authority on his shoulders like a mantle. The man's aura was pronounced and Kyrie's heart began to pound in terror.

He was fair haired, a bit shorter than Vergil with mean brown eyes and a feeling of all too familiar demonic evilness radiated from him. Through the drumming sound in her ears, Kyrie could tell this man was human but had, somehow, surrendered his humanity to embrace demonic power. Uncertain why she knew this, Kyrie could only speculate it was because of her (she withheld a shudder) lengthy submersion in the viscous demonic energy of the "Savior" statue.

"Brom," Vergil growled, "What do you want?"

When Kyrie heard Vergil call the man by his name, she instantly knew who he was. With sneering contempt, Nero had told her about the man who'd taken charge of the Order and she didn't think his appearance meant he was there for a friendly visit.

The man raised his eyebrows in reprove. "Must you be so hostile, Vergil? After all, I am your Master. You will properly address me as is my due," Brom haughtily replied with an underlining threat.

Involuntarily, Kyrie's hand fisted at her breast as if seeking the necklace Nero'd given her to hold on to as he opened his hand to reveal the device which controlled Vergil's torturous collar. Hearing this... This thing insist Vergil call him "Master" confirmed her befuddled, panicked suspicions.

She held on to her composure for all she was worth as Vergil spat, "Master? I have no master, nor do I wish one."

Brom's expression hardened. "You will learn your place, son of Sparda. I've come to give you a lesson in the consequences of disobedience," running a sinful gleam over Kyrie as he spoke.

Lunging, Vergil went for the man's throat before being brought down.

Kyrie didn't know what to do. If she went to Vergil's aid, she could make things worse. Heart sinking to her stomach, she had a terrible premonition things were going to get worse regardless of what she said or did - much, much worse.

"Get up and move in there," Brom pointed to the bedroom.

Wanting to ignore the order, but needing his strength, Vergil did his best not fight the chain choking him and slowly backed into the room. Entrapped, he knew his resistance would only serve to weaken him further. To add to his enraged bitterness, he also knew the harder he fought, the worse the debilitating pain would become.

"I was curious to see the gentle maiden who enticed the great and mighty Vergil," Brom mocked conversationally as he directed Vergil while motioning pompously for Kyrie to follow. She tentatively stepped forward. "You see Vergil, I don't trust you. You say you've claimed the pure one, yet I hold doubts. True, your scent covers her, but have you actually done the deed?" He maliciously leered at Kyrie.

Frightened, she began to back away. Pointing the remote at Vergil, he pressed a button which immobilized him. Brom coldly told her, "I've heard from my guards they've seen for themselves, you've grown fond of my most precious prize. Take another step, and I'll torture him until he wishes for death."

Kyrie froze. Huge brown gold eyes sought Vergil's furious blue ones for direction - they told her to run. _But run where?_ Moreover, how could she leave Vergil to suffer alone at the hands of this beast?

"Good girl," Brom chuckled. "Now sit here," he commanded, gesturing to the side of the bed closest to Vergil.

Weak-kneed, Kyrie obeyed without a sound.

...

Dante, Trish, Lady and Nero arrived at what appeared to be a vacant field.

"Dante," Nero said insistently, "I told you there was nothing here."

Rolling his eyes, Dante asked him, "Do I look stupid?" When Nero opened his mouth, Dante narrowed his eyes. "Shut it, kid. Didn't you say Yamato kept leading you here? Didn't I track those shitheads back here? I don't care what it looks like. The gate's here. I can feel it. Can't you?" he reproached with a mixture of censure and irritation.

Nero started to deliver a scathing reply before shutting his mouth. Taking a cue from Trish and Lady, he saw they were with Dante on this one. Closing his eyes, praying for patience, Nero reached out with his senses and did feel something. Dante was right. Again. It was sometimes annoying, but in this case, he didn't care. For some reason, he felt more than impatient anticipation - he felt dread coming from an outside, intimate source.

_Kyrie_.

She was scared - _really_ scared - and Nero felt her fear as if it was his own. He _knew_ he had to get to her and quick. "Alright already, let's get this show on the road," he snapped.

"Nero," Dante began in a forbidding tone, "If you don't chill, we're not going anywhere."

His alarm growing by the second, Nero pleaded, "It's not that Dante. Something's happening to Kyrie. I can feel it. I'm working on holding it together, really, but you've got to get me inside. Like, _now_. Please."

Giving Nero a thorough once over, Dante nodded and lifted up his left palm. Concentrating, he moved directly to the greatest source of energy. "I found the lock," he announced, "Now all I need's the key."

Lifting Rebellion, he gestured to Nero, indicating he wanted Yamato. He gripped its hilt in his left hand as he held his sword in his right. Crossing the swords together, Dante closed his eyes and his mother's huge oval ruby pendant rose from under his shirt to lock the swords in place. As the ruby began to glow and throb like a beating heart, Dante felt the power surging within him and began to push through the knot of demonic energy blocking his way.

...

While Vergil could only look on in incinerating hatred and frigid helplessness, Brom grabbed Kyrie roughly by her hair and threw her on her side. Instinctively knowing this loathsome creature pretending to be a man would take pleasure in any sign of fear or suffering, Kyrie clamped her jaws and firmed her chin to hold in an exclamation of pain. Trying to struggle was useless as he easily held her down.

"Why are you doing this Brom? I thought you wished for my bloodline?" Vergil ground out, successfully diverting the man's attention from Kyrie for a short while.

Pinning Kyrie with an arm, his brown eyes smoldered with hellish lust as they turned to him. "Because I can," he feverishly laughed as this kind of power over Vergil was an intoxicating drug flooding his system.

When thrown to the floor, Kyrie's dress rode up over her knees. Her hair splayed out as she caught herself from hitting her face on the hard surface from the jarring landing on her hip, forearms and elbows. While Brom cruelly kept her prone with a boot planted in the small of her back, she turned her rising tears into a determination to withstand the stinging aches, fright and humiliation.

Facing the formidable, but currently hapless Vergil, he spat, "You think because you were whelped by the almighty Sparda and his human bitch you're loftier than even one as powerful as me? I loathe you with every fiber in my being Vergil. And once I have Dante, he too will feel the brunt of my hatred. I'll take his woman in front of him and watch him go mad, as I will now do to you. Having double the fun, double the pleasure I'll bring the great Spardas to their knees. I'll break you both, one way or another, and relish each second."

Hearing this, Kyrie quickly closed her eyes to hide the dawning hope she was sure was blooming in them.

_Dante._

Holding his name to her like a magical charm against evil, she knew then this loathsome creature was already dead. Vergil said Dante would come, soon. And with him, Nero. There was no way this Brom could capture or defeat Dante. For that matter, if he thought he could wage war against Dante, Nero _and_ Vergil, he was as crazed as he appeared.

Kyrie believed this with every ounce of conviction she had and a peculiar calmness settled into her, strengthening her resolve to endure what was coming to the best of her ability. The thing she didn't know was whether she'd live to see this foul being's end. At this point, she didn't care. It didn't matter. What did matter was all these depraved beings and atrocities would be brought to justice and every wrong would be avenged.

Feeling she needed the comfort his existence gave her (_no one would know about her moment of weakness anyway_), Kyrie called out mentally with everything inside her to Dante. A wishful wish, she wanted him to know about the terrible evil awaiting his judgment and punishment.

Unaware of Kyrie's train of thought, at Brom's proclamation Vergil's eyes flashed red and swiftly back to blue as he struggled for his renowned control. He would never allow this filth see him break – he'd rather die. As for Dante, one thing he could say about his brother was no one would break him either. Dante had proven time and time again he preferred death to subjugation. Vergil had been there, done that, and wasn't going to do it again.

Worried for Kyrie, he was heartily sick and sorry she would pay too high a price because of him. Although Vergil couldn't help her (_but by God, payback was a hungry panther with razored, jagged claws and fangs from Hell itself he was ready and waiting to unleash_), he was proud of her for refusing to cry or beg for mercy. Marveling anew at her inner fortitude, his fondness for her swelled and overflowed as she proved her worth by standing up to this degrading ordeal in her own stoic, quiet way.

A long forgotten feeling awoke as he viewed her purity under such murk - Vergil discovered a howling need to protect Kyrie.

Reaching down, Brom ripped Kyrie's dress as he yanked her up as if she was a doll, and threw her on the bed. Grinning manically, he addressed Vergil while never taking his lascivious eyes from the young woman, "I must admit Vergil, you do have very refined taste. Such a tender, lovely thing to be ravished will indeed be... delicious."

Seeing his unwholesome desire, Kyrie's skin crawled. As she crept on her scraped elbows cautiously away from him, with her left shoulder and upper breast exposed, his look told Vergil how much he enjoyed the view.

His gaze roamed over her disheveled bright hair, flawless skin and face, before traveling over her well portioned, curvy form. Once Brom thought he'd given Vergil enough time to suffer visualizing various scenarios Kyrie could undergo, he fell upon her fully, much to her vehement repugnance. She absolutely refused to give this monster any satisfaction other than what he forcibly took.

Searching her mind, she tried to remember all the things Nero had taught her about self defense, but this Brom was so big and strong, she was terribly, terribly afraid she wouldn't be able to stop him even if she could find a way to fight him. Feeling his hand moving on her leg and his mouth slobbering across her exposed flesh, sheer, unadulterated, stomach churning, repulsive horror hit her.

Instinctively, Kyrie screamed out to Nero in her head. Gazing at Vergil, her expressive eyes begged him not to look before she turned away and squeezed her eyes shut. But Vergil didn't look away as he would not turn away from Lady's ordeal. This was his fault. He wouldn't leave Kyrie alone - she hadn't left him alone when he'd been troubled.

Vergil remembered her defiance in the face of the guards to save him, only to condemn herself to this harsh punishment. He thought of how Kyrie had first supported and then comforted him with her kind hands and words.

Out of all the horrendous trials he had endured, this was by far the worst.

...

Dante was halfway through the sealed gate when he thought he "heard" his name. Puzzled, he realized he lightly "felt" Kyrie, and she wasn't alone. Recognizing the clean purity of her spirit from their shared dreamwalking encounter, Dante could tell hers was in touch with something tainted – and it wasn't Vergil. The stained energy matched the one he was trying to decipher and break through. Kyrie didn't know it, but she'd given Dante a faster way in by sending him another piece of the code.

Sensing her call for help and warning, Dante was confounded and astonished he picked her up.

Listening, he thought he was getting a message saying something to the effect of, _Something wicked your way comes,_ and she wasn't warning him. _He_ was the wicked something coming and whoever she was with was waiting his retribution. Wishing he could send a return reply with an evil grin, Dante was too busy to make the attempt. Right then and there, he knew Nero was on the mark. He hoped they got there soon enough to deliver the message - personally.

Re-energized, throwing his back into his work, Dante was utterly engrossed when Yamato flamed a blinding blue light and Nero cried out, grabbing for the hilt.

"What the hell? Nero!" Dante yelled, warning him off.

"It's Kyrie! She's being hurt! I can hear her screaming in my head and feel someone attacking her," Nero desperately explained. The young man, and sword, rapidly began rocketing out of control. Nero shook off the women when they tried to pull him away. He wouldn't, or couldn't, hear Dante's demands to calm down. Thrown into the midst of an energy firestorm, a thousand curses ran through Dante's mind as he sought a way to handle the situation.

Coming up behind him, Trish bracketed her arms around him and placed her hands over his until her fingers perfectly overlapped his. Adding her power to his, energy pulsed around their joined hands. Soothing, steadfast devotion flooded him and Dante was able to breathe again. With this, a sudden clarity along with a radical idea came to mind.

With reservation, but thinking of the faint SOS he'd received, Dante immediately thrust out his senses - seeking his twin. He found him. _Vergil._ Striving to block everything but the pure band of energy he was riding, he surrounded his brother's essence.

_"Vergil?"_ Dante called mentally. He felt shock, then intrigue.

_"Dante?"_ came a familiar voice.

_"Vergil, I need you,_" Dante threw caution to the wind, committing everything he had to tying himself to his brother. Hesitating, Vergil scarcely believed he was hearing and feeling Dante. (_In a distantly vague part of his mind, he sardonically thought his question in regards to the strength of his bond with Dante had been answered._) Normally Vergil would've recoiled instantly, but now was not the time for past scars.

Pulling himself together, blocking Dante from his whereabouts and circumstances, Vergil reached out, _"What do you need?"_

_"I'm at the gate. I'm almost through. I've got Rebellion and Yamato linked with Mother's amulet but Yamato just went into overdrive. I need you to reach out, grab its hilt and get it under control."_

Astonished by Dante's ingenuity, Vergil sensed Trish lending her strength and a turbulent energy mixed in with Yamato's. He guessed it was Nero's.

_"I cannot,"_ he regretfully thought back. He felt Dante's struggle and mounting frustration.

_"Damn it Vergil. Now's not the time for personal grievances!"_

_"No Dante, you misunderstand. I am restrained."_ Reluctantly, Vergil allowed Dante to "feel" and "see" him.

Silence.

Dante's rage came blasting through at his brother's plight, and at Vergil personally, _"I don't give a glorious goddamn. I've got a sword ready to go super nova and a kid with a Devil's Arm that's going to blow atomic disaster. I get you wanting to rip apart the putrid slime you're with and got you tied, but I wish everyone would just take a chill pill already. Get a grip. Your ass in gear. And use that fucking brain, and infamous control you're so damn proud of, and figure out how to get this done. I don't care how you do it - just do it!"_

Well. Obviously some things never change. _No one_ could make him so angry so fast as his younger brother. However Dante's blistering demand did have a bracing effect. Becoming ice as Vergil always did when confronted by Dante's fire, the two brothers merged with a shared resolve no other woman under their protection was going to be abused again.

With all the awesome self control at his command, Vergil forced himself to think clearly. The idea he came up with was risky and impulsive yet it was the best he could do in the time they had. Finding it ironic Dante was the one telling everyone to stay cool while he came up with a reckless, off the cuff plan, he fired instructions to him at the speed of light (_there was a lot to be said for telepathy_). He felt Dante's understanding, grudging admiration and approval.

...

While Vergil made his body relax with every ounce of willpower he had, Dante shouted at Nero, "Nero! Nero! Are you listening kid? 'Cause I got a plan to get to Kyrie."

Kyrie's name seemed to be the talisman to regaining Nero's sanity. "Yeah, yeah, OK," he panted, "I'm listening. Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

As simple as that, Dante had him, and he had no doubt Nero would do this thing - which was highly advanced and difficult. Dante didn't mention this as he couldn't afford Nero hesitating or doubting himself. Infusing confidence and incentive into his tone, he told him, "I need you to reach out to Kyrie with your mind. Merge with her. She needs you bad, kid. Vergil is bound and can't help her." He was gratified to see Nero concentrating on his instructions.

As if it was no big deal, Dante went on, "It's not really that hard. You two are already pretty tight. Just imagine how she feels inside and out, if you get my drift. Think about how she smells. Hear her voice and let go of your body until you're with her. Think ya can do that?" At Nero's determined nod, Dante clenched his teeth as he held onto the swords with all his considerable might.

Breathing a little hard as his muscles strained, he gritted out, "On the way there, you'll be passing Vergil's essence, or spirit. Now this is very important. You must let him take control of Yamato." When Nero started to ask questions, Dante shook his head impatiently, "Just do it. Trust yourself and me. We're running out of time, fast. Do it! Now!"

At Dante's command, Nero instantly flung himself into the ether - drawn by Kyrie's call. It was strange being in two places at once. He could see his body, but the vast majority of his senses were racing toward _her_. And as Dante said, he felt another presence pass him. Though a wintry deep blue, the energy seemed a lot like Dante's with a stiller, darker feel. As instructed, he moved aside to let the presence encompass and take control of Yamato's fire.

...

Once Vergil broke his initial contact with Dante back in the suite, he managed to focus, though it wasn't easy. Taking a deep cleansing breath, he spoke to Kyrie who almost didn't hear him as she fought to divorce herself from the brute tearing at her clothes.

"Kyrie," she distantly heard Vergil call. Opening her eyes, she turned her face to him.

Sensing how much her brave steadiness and his bearing witness to her vicious assault cost her, Vergil comforted her with soothing conviction, "Listen to me closely. I want to help you. Think of _him_. Reach out with every cell in your body. Smell him, feel him, hear him. He will come to you."

Brom paused, and his eyes filled with disdain clashed with Vergil's glacial ones. He sneered, "You think to help this girl? You can do nothing, and neither can she, to stop me."

With a cryptic, ghostly, menacing smile, Vergil chillingly responded, "Perhaps, or perhaps not." Returning his attention to Kyrie, his eyes warmed as he looked deeply into hers. Practically whispering, he ordered with iron embedded in his command, "Do it Kyrie. Do it now!"

Then he was gone - speeding toward Dante.

...

In passing Nero, Vergil felt him as a blazing, relentless, light of determination - a blend of blue ice and red heat. When Vergil arrived at the gate, Yamato was blazing like a voracious brush fire. He saw and felt Dante fighting to hold firm amidst the inferno. Knowing what he had to do, he rapidly encased his spirit around the storming sword, bracing himself for the jolting impact.

Instantly sensing Vergil, Dante breathed a sigh of relief as he took half the load. Definitely recognizing him, Yamato welcomed his touch. Vergil reveled in its feel, and, as he suspected, it contained new imprints. _No matter._ While tuning it to match Rebellion, he felt the loving touch of his mother within the amulet and something else.

Of course he knew Dante's energy intimately, but his brother seemed have an added bolstering, soothing energy. "Looking" around, he was mystified to see Trish melding with Dante. On this ethereal plane he easily saw how their spirits intermixed.

_Interesting._

While curious, Vergil kept his mind on the business at hand and Dante felt Vergil's ice cooling Yamoto's metal until it vibrated in perfect harmony with Rebellion. Together, they decoded the last of the seal's lock. After they broke the seal, Vergil released his grip to fly back to his body.

Kicking open the gate with a roaring crash, Dante shook the entire complex. More than glad Vergil had answered his need for help, Dante sent one last thought to his brother as they separated.

Fading, Vergil distantly heard Dante's curt, _"Thanks, Vergil. We're on our way."_ Unsure if Dante's arrival was fortuitous or not, but unaccountably pleased by the warm gratitude Dante sent him, the last Vergil saw was Dante, Lady and Trish protecting Nero's body as they were met by an outpouring of enemies.

Vergil was slightly amused when, gleefully, Lady tore into the fray with a thunderous blast from Kalina Ann. (He could understand where she was coming from there.)

...

Nero found Kyrie's spirit reaching for his as he was reaching for hers. Blending into her without ceremony, he allowed a tremendous surge of love and relief to wash over them both. How he wished he was holding her his arms where he would never, ever let her go. Entwined with her, he could feel her absolute joy he was with her and her unwavering belief he would save her.

Looking down at the bed, and seeing what was happening to her, (especially by whom) made him want to go into a killing rage. For Kyrie, Nero forced himself to calmly concentrate on the best course of action. They could handle this. _Hell, together they could handle anything._ Nero felt her agreement. Speeding downward, he sank into her body with her.

Feeling him within her, a sudden power filled Kyrie so intense her eyes flashed. Inside her head she could hear Nero's voice and feel his purpose.

Making it her own, Kyrie gave herself up to him as Nero assured her, _"OK honey, this's a piece of cake. This slimebag thinks he's got you, but really, WE'VE got HIM. No sweat. Just grab the son of a bitch by the neck like this..."_ Visual instructions filled her mind. Reaching out as if in a fog, she grabbed the spot he led her to.

_"That's it baby. Now use those sharp pretty nails of yours, dig in as hard as you can, and twist,"_ Nero encouraged.

Kyrie hesitated. She'd never deliberately hurt someone before.

Feeling her hand on his neck, Brom then made a _big_ mistake. Lifting his head, he smirked lewdly, "You like that? I knew if a sweet thing like you could find pleasure with a cold devil, you'd love to get some from a hot blooded one."

In a searing blaze of white hot fury, Kyrie felt Nero take over. Her nails dug deep as her fingers gripped the nerve beneath her assailant's skin and twisted - _hard_. To Nero's immensely ferocious satisfaction, Brom let out a scream of agony before going limp. Becoming a dead weight on top of her, he lent her his strength to push the odious man off her.

Exhausted, Kyrie curled herself into Nero's loving, consoling, electrifying energy. Without words - inside his spirit - she could truly show how intensely happy she was he was there and the tearing incompleteness she felt without him.

Nero wanted to stay next to her heart forever but he heard the gate's opening. Reluctantly, he withdrew from Kyrie, assuring her he was right outside and he would there in the flesh - fast.

...

Feeling Nero's absence like a knife wound, Kyrie let her tears fall at last. Within moments, she was sure she felt Vergil's hand caress her cheek. Sitting up, she saw his full consciousness return.

Hastily wiping her face, she stiffly reached for the horrid remote used against Vergil. Grimacing with her whole body rebelling, Kyrie gingerly searched Brom's neck until she found and pulled a long gold necklace holding a key over his head.

In her struggles, she'd felt it and had instantly known what it was. Intuitively, Kyrie had concluded Brom was the arrogant type who'd wear the key to Vergil's collar in order to further torment his most hated yet prized prisoner. Additionally, she'd taken note when Vergil had gone for his throat. Since Vergil was a man of logic, Kyrie didn't think he'd be so rash to kill the man without having the key to his freedom nearby.

Displaying the devise clutched in her hand to Vergil, she tried to stand but her legs were too shaky to hold her. Sliding off the bed onto her knees, Kyrie asked hoarsely, "If I destroy this, will it hurt you?"

Vergil's eyes deepened a dark blue as he silently shook his head.

Taking care not to hit the jeweled buttons, Kyrie grabbed a heavy lamp, while turning the remote on its side. She hoisted the base of the lamp and with a downward swing, smashed the controller to pieces against the hardwood floor. Straight, coppery hair fell and flew messily around her flushed cheeks as Kyrie knelt back on her calves in her ripped dress. Raising her arm over and over with grim determination, she utterly demolished the thing that had brought him acute misery.

Watching her, Kyrie didn't know Vergil saw her as an avenging angel as he stared in bedazzled amazement at her fierce resolve to set right which she saw as wrong. In that moment, he found her beautiful.

Slowly she rose. Using the bed for support to push herself upright, she stumbled toward him. He met her halfway before she could fall.

"Kyrie," he breathed, "Thank you." Vergil didn't think he'd said those words with any meaning in a very, very long time.

Resting in his arms, Kyrie let him hold her against his strong body until she could stand on her own. Straightening, she self-consciously tried to smooth her hair and clothes into some kind of order.

Carefully clasping her hands, Vergil stopped her with a reassuring, "It is fine Kyrie. Your modesty is covered. I am certain you would enjoy a bath and fresh clothing, but, I am afraid we are about to have company very soon."

Studying the prone body of his tormentor, Vergil's eyes glistened with the same satisfaction Nero had embodied, "It appears your young man came through for you after all. A great accomplishment for one so young." Kyrie blushed and nodded.

"I take it he is merely incapacitated rather than dead?" he asked gesturing to the unconscious man. Again she nodded. "Just as well, for I wanted the pleasure of that chore for myself," he remarked with great anticipation.

Kyrie sighed.

She looked at the key in her hand and thought about the decision she had to make. She knew what kind of man Vergil was. Despite what she felt to be a true fondness between them, she wasn't fooled into thinking his nature had changed. If she unlocked the binding collar from his neck, keeping the majority of his enormous power in check, what would she be unleashing?

Kyrie saw greatness within Vergil, but also knew he was a remorseless killer who valued his icy logical control. Would he learn to be merciful and make the effort to work through difficult, complex, emotional situations rather than taking lethal action for the sake of expediency? He definitely felt tender emotions, she was sure of it. Yet they confused him and he was often unable to identify or accept them. _Would Vergil choose to pursue those emotions, or take the easier route and ignore them?_

She raised her head to look up at him when he placed his hand on her covered shoulder. Understanding, Vergil said, "You are right to be concerned Kyrie. Your insight is as keen as ever. I cannot free myself - only another can unlock the necklace. I will not try to force your hand with charming lies you would not believe anyway."

She was surprised to see his beguiling eyes smiling into hers as he generously told her, "You should know, I have not received such consideration or pleasure from anyone, other than you, in so many years I have lost count. I have become quite fond of you and would never intentionally harm you. The sad truth is I would protect you and stay within your acquaintance, if I could, but I fear our time together has come to an end."

Gold lighting her eyes, Kyrie earnestly replied, "Please don't say that Vergil. I've grown fond of you too. I do believe you when you say you'd never try to hurt me, but if you harm Nero, you will harm me."

With an ironic laugh, Vergil answered, "Now that, my lovely Kyrie, is a promise I cannot make, for your young man will most certainly attack me. Whereas I will keep our bargain, you were gracious in allowing me the freedom to defend myself."

Kyrie nodded miserably, knowing this to be true. She knew how warriors were and she couldn't put Vergil's life at risk by asking him to stand down if Nero attacked. Not only could he be severely injured, he would lose face, which was important to a warrior's reputation on the battlefield.

After all Kyrie had done for him, Vergil decided to tell her, "There are some other options you could consider if you do not wish this burden to be solely on your shoulders."

"Like what?" she asked, curious to see what he would suggest. She discovered Vergil was as ruthlessly honest about his situation as he was about everything else.

"Well, from what I gathered about Nero from the little information I received, I believe him to be the type of man who would not cut down another at a disadvantage." He lightly touched the chain around his neck for emphasis before saying, "So you could choose to simply leave me chained yourself, thereby keeping both Nero and myself safe from each other. Or, as extremely distasteful as this is to me, you could give the key to Dante. I am sure he would find the whole thing a fine joke."

"Is he so cruel then?" Kyrie asked appalled, unwilling to believe this of Dante.

"No, no you misunderstand. Dante is not cruel as a general rule, but does have rather strange sense of humor. And, I am his older brother, even if by a few minutes."

"Oh, yes, I see," Kyrie said with a small laugh, remembering the pranks she, herself, had pulled on Credo.

"Then there is door number three. You could hold your breath, release me and rely on the others, especially Dante, to keep me in line," Vergil concluded.

Kyrie stared at his handsome features as she mulled things over.

Coming to a conclusion, her mouth firmed and she shook her head, "No, I will accept none of those suggestions. I will free you, Vergil without reservation, except for the bargain we've already made. I'd like to say, Vergil, please become the great man I see in you, please try to be kind, please try not to hurt the innocent, but I can't, because that would be another kind of imprisonment in itself. You saved me, protected me and helped Nero come to me when I most needed him. I would be a sorry friend not to return the favor."

Incredulously awed, Vergil wondered, "Kyrie. Will you never cease to astound me?"

"How do I release you? I don't see a lock on the chain," she asked brusquely, ignoring his comment.

Vergil couldn't believe he was actually going to be truly free for the first time. Humbled, he did offer her this, "Kyrie, I have made some poor choices in my life and have paid dearly for them. I can only tell you, I wish to try to make better choices in the future."

Giving him a brilliant smile, she took his hand in both of hers, saying, "Then I will pray for the best. I've never considered myself a gambler, but I guess in this case, you could say I'm rolling the dice."

Vergil smiled, "I suppose we both are. Let us get this jeweled leash off me before our company arrives, shall we? I would like to be able to once again engage my brother on even ground."

"Men," Kyrie muttered under her breath as she motioned him to turn around.

Chuckling internally at her very feminine vexation, he explained, "You must say the name you have seen on the necklace when you were singing to me. Unfortunately, I am unable to do so as part of this cursed restraint."

Kyrie remembered one of the guards taunting Vergil by saying the necklace had his name written all over it. At the time she had thought it a figure of speech - now she understood it was literal.

Closing her eyes, she visualized the writing which had appeared when different notes had been sung. Opening her eyes Kyrie spoke clearly, "Nelo Angelo" and a lock to match the key appeared. Taking a deep breath, as if readying to jump into deep water, she slid the key home, turned it and the accursed necklace fell to the floor.

Kyrie's eyes widened as she felt immeasurable power instantly swarm the room and into Vergil. His eyes flared and his Devil triggered as the energy overwhelmed him. Caught in a tornado, Kyrie had to hold tight to one of the bed posts to save herself from being tossed across the room from the force of the blast.

Returning to his human form, Vergil fell to his knees, bent over, with one hand on his heart and the other pressed against the floor to support his weight. _God, he was free, and powerful once again._ He stood, finally, finally able to go where he wished, do what he wanted, and when he wanted.

And all because of a human young woman he hadn't fooled - _not one bit._ Kyrie completely accepted him for who he was and who he may grow into. Whirling in a blur, Vergil clutched Kyrie against him, holding her, relishing her warmth.

In a daze, and dumbfounded, Kyrie admitted she took comfort in his embrace after all that happened.

"I'd let go of her if I were you, pal. Right away. And I'm not kidding around," came a smooth, clear, deadly male voice.


	14. Chapter 14 Dancing in Heartbreak Hotel

**Dancing at the Heartbreak Hotel**

Kyrie and Vergil looked up at exactly the same time to see Nero, right arm blazing blue-white against red scales, incandescent claws spread, with Blue Rose aimed steadily at Vergil in his left hand. When Kyrie made to run ecstatically to him, Vergil grabbed her around the waist and pressed her against him. Nero's eyes narrowed and frosted into a slate blue as they went from deadly to straight out lethal.

Before she could speak, Vergil wrapped a firm hand around Kyrie's throat as if he would strangle her the instant Nero made a move. Appearing to nuzzle her, Vergil spoke so low Nero couldn't hear him with his enhanced hearing.

"Kyrie, I have never asked anyone to trust me before, but I am asking you now. Believe me when I tell you this is for the benefit of both you and Nero. Do not interfere or speak. There are rules pertaining to the procedure of this ritual. A male _must_ protect his chosen one. In order for Nero to save face, or his status, he must prove himself worthy of you. I would be dishonoring you as well if I turned you over without a show of resistance or bartering for something worthy of you. I am too fond of you to hand you over to him cheaply. This is between him and me. Besides, you must know what I want."

Kyrie's eyes widened - _Yamato, of course_.

"I said. Let. Her. Go," Nero repeated, spacing out his demand through clenched teeth. As per Vergil's instructions, Kyrie remained mute, staring longingly at Nero - eagerly taking him in.

Vergil was at his most haughty as he responded, "Or what? Will you shoot her to wound me?" His tone implied it would be a futile endeavor at best. Nero could barely think coherently seeing Kyrie in the arms of another man with her hair disheveled, bruises forming on her body and her dress ripped.

"She's mine," Nero snarled viciously.

"Oh really?" Vergil drawled, "I appear to be the one who has her. Do you, a mere boy, seek to take her from me?"

Nero sought to remember everything Dante and Trish had told him about this type of situation. Vergil was challenging him. Shackled by his promise to Dante, he mentally cursed. Nero had to prove himself in order to get Kyrie back, but he wasn't sure how. To make matters worse, Nero could sense Vergil's power, which meant this Devil was no longer harnessed. He couldn't afford to show a single sign of weakness.

"First of all, there won't be any _seeking_ about it. And second, the name's Nero, not boy, _Vergil_. She was mine long before she was given to you. You didn't even have to fight for her," he added a sneer of contempt to his reply. Unluckily for Nero, Vergil wasn't easily roused.

"I am pleased you know who you are dealing with," he replied meaningfully, "You would be wise not to mistake me for someone else." Nero's eyes widened as he understood Vergil's threat. "As for Kyrie, I am indeed fortunate to be have been given such a priceless jewel. Of course, due to my worth, it was only fitting. Moreover, it occurs to me, she would not be here if you had adequately protected her," Vergil responded coldly.

Man, that bit - deep. This guy, who looked so much like Dante it was freaky, was a different kettle of fish all together - just as Dante (and Vergil) warned.

Suddenly, the leader of the new Order who had attacked Kyrie rose behind Vergil with a jeweled, thick chain clutched in his fist.

Nero erupted in flames.

This... revolting excuse of a human being stole demonic power to gain the standing of a true Master Demon, deceived him, ordered Kyrie kidnapped, (and to change the tune to the old song and dance number) not only wanted her forcibly impregnated by a filthy demon, _also_ tried to violate her himself.

Virulent hatred swelled.

If Nero had known exactly what that chain did, he might not have been so quick on the trigger. Then again, things being what they were, maybe so.

Vergil didn't flinch as the gun barked. Glancing at the dead body spreading blood across the floor, he saw a round seeping red hole in the center of his despised captor's forehead.

Sighing in regret, he observed, "What a pity. Apparently while attempting to take my chosen one, you are taking away my small pleasures as well. Though I do have to admire your quick reflexes and excellent shot."

Nero couldn't believe how chilled Vergil was - and Kyrie was within his grasp.

Backing up, Vergil moved Kyrie to where the hated necklace lay while mildly asking, "Kyrie, my dear, would you be so kind as to retrieve that necklace for me?" Kyrie knew this was a test. If she tried to put the necklace on Vergil, she would be telling him she didn't trust him. Silently bending, with Vergil covering her all the way, she picked up the chain and meekly handed it to him. Catching the expression in his eyes, she could see he was touched but startled at the same time by her faith in him.

He gazed at her with pleased tenderness before turning ice blue eyes to Nero. Alarmed by the tender regard his adversary showed Kyrie, Nero stiffened. Could Vergil have true feelings for Kyrie? If so, this was going to be harder on him than it already was. Hell, Vergil wasn't even armed but held himself in such a way he obviously didn't give a damn - meaning he was so confident in his own abilities, he didn't need to be. _Son of a bitch._

"She doesn't belong with you. She doesn't want you. She wants me. Are you so pathetic, you would want a woman who doesn't want to be with you? Now hand her over," he sneered, trying a different tactic. Trish had said Dante was greatly admired because his women desired to stay him after he "released" them. Nero scored, but not the way he wanted.

Vergil's eyes flashed lightning blue, "Watch your tongue, boy. I could snap her neck as easily as a twig then neither of us would have her. And what makes you so sure she does not wish to stay with me? Though I must admit it was a bit bothersome having one I have chosen cry out another's name when I first did this." He roughly pulled Kyrie's torn dress to the side of her leg for Nero to see the shape of his fingers imprinted on the flesh directly above her knee.

Wanting desperately to explain, Kyrie fought not to cry out in distress at Nero's incensed, stricken expression. But Vergil wasn't through.

He showed Nero her wrists encircled with old bruises made by a man's large hand. "Or this," he said callously. Then he lightly touched the lurid hickey above her barely covered breast. "Or this," Vergil finished cruelly. Eyes flashing a searing red, Nero's arm burst forth a blinding light.

"You hurt her, you cold blooded bastard! I've heard of you. Brutalizing women. Killing them for sport. What kind of sick freak are you?" he ferociously accused.

Nuzzling her again, Vergil stroked Kyrie's hair. "Kyrie, it is necessary for me to be harsh. You are doing very, very well. Your strength is great as is my admiration for you. I can feel your distress. Do not worry. I know this is difficult for both of you, but all will be well." Vergil, who had never shown such a display of affection before, was reassuring her. She managed to relax a tiny bit.

"Good girl," he said, this time loud enough for Nero to hear before addressing the enraged young warrior in front of him. "Cold blooded I may be, but a bastard I am certainly not. I do not brutalize women nor kill them for sport. I can assure you they all died quickly and painlessly, which was much better for them than the death or terrible torture awaiting them had I let them live."

If anything, Nero's Devil Arm burned hotter. He might have been able to understand the motives - not the act. How could Vergil admit to something so heartless, so bloodlessly? Did he really think the ends justified the means? Nero's blood froze as he zeroed in on the hand around Kyrie's neck. He was going to have to tread very, very carefully.

Vergil casually stabbed Nero where it hurt. "After I marked her, Kyrie never cried out for you again, did she? I can promise you we did share the same bed once I placed evidence of my claim on her. I know you would have heard her, just as you were aware when she was actually attacked and I was unable to protect her."

Meeting Nero's eyes, so much like his own, he lowered his voice to a mesmerizing, "Do you believe she betrayed you?"

Nero's entire chest felt shredded from the inside out. Crushed and suffocating, he desperately searched for reassurance in Kyrie's expressive eyes. She didn't speak, but he saw the same longing and love for him that was always there. Nero relived how she earnestly embraced him when they merged together to fight off the man assaulting her. Straightening, he lowered his gun.

With utter confidence, he proclaimed, "Never. Kyrie would never betray me anymore than I would betray her." Nero was rewarded with a shining look of adoration from Kyrie's golden fawn colored eyes.

...

Dante ran to get to the room where Vergil was being held. Making his job easy, Nero had left a trail of death for him to follow as he dashed at top speed directly toward Kyrie.

Instantly aware of Vergil's full powers returning to him, Dante knew the kid was no match for him. The only thing keeping him calm was the knowledge the person who could have freed of his brother was Kyrie. He didn't know her well, but from what he did know, he sincerely doubted she would've let his brother free if she feared for her or Nero's safety.

Being somewhat reassured, he'd taken the time to wipe out the most powerful demons they'd come across until he felt Trish and Lady could handle the rest.

Not that Lady needed any prompting. She dove into battle blazing hot metal with a joyful delight in killing every evil S.O.B. she could find.

Even though he'd heard Lady complaining a few times about not needing a babysitter, Trish was watching over her. He had to hand it to her - Trish was a sly one. She simply told Lady to shut up and mind her own business so she could take care of hers.

The last Dante had seen of them, Lady was in crazed killer mode with Trish taking out the leftovers while discreetly saving Lady's butt a few times.

...

Vergil and Nero were interrupted by the sounds of gunfire, shrieks, pleas, and other thunderous sounds generally associated with mayhem coming down the hallway.

Abruptly, the door burst open and there stood Dante in all his decked out glory. Taking the scene in at a glance, he asked, "Vergil, what the hell are you doing?"

Vergil responded with a wry, "I could ask the same of you. Honestly Dante, must you always kick in the door? It does have a handle you know and it was not locked."

Dante shrugged, "It's more fun this way. Anyway the party's winding down. The girls are cleaning up, so I ditched, thinking it might be more fun to have a look see at what my long lost brother was up to this time."

In unison, Vergil and Nero lifted their eyes skyward at the timing while adding a much put upon sigh.

Crossing his arms, Dante faced Vergil observing, "Well, it looks like my big brother found himself a cute little lady. Are you planning on keeping this sweet peach because another guy's claiming dibs on her first?" Dante rakishly winked at Kyrie to let her know he was there to make sure nothing catastrophic happened.

Nero shot at him but Dante dodged. "I told you not to talk like that," Nero savagely rebuked him. In silent agreement, Vergil appreciated Nero's quick response in attempting to teach Dante manners - too bad it wouldn't work.

"What? I was complimenting you two on your good taste, that's all. What's the world coming to when a guy can't admire a pretty girl without getting shot at?"

Extremely happy he was there, Kyrie stared in amazement at a bold and brash Dante. Never having seen him in this playful yet protective light, she found his presence a huge relief after the terrible tension she had been enduring. Surprised she felt a sort of unexplainable connection to Dante, and was, somehow, familiar with him, she would've laughed at his antics - if it had been appropriate.

Dante caught the look of gratitude in her brightening golden brown eyes. Remembering her steady nerves, purity of spirit and fierce belief he'd deliver righteous payback whether she made it out alive or not, he silently complimented Nero. Sizing up the situation in an instant, Dante could tell Kyrie definitely knew the score and how to stand firm under the violent male angst tangible in the room. _Seems Nero's got himself a pot of gold as bright and shiny as Kyrie's eyes._

Adding his own admonishment to Nero's, Vergil snapped, "Stay out of this Dante. This is none of your concern. This is between me and Nero."

"Yeah," Nero seconded, thinking of taking another shot. It'd felt good to be able to pull the trigger after the terrible things Vergil had insinuated. Further lightening his load, he realized with Dante here, he could cut loose. Frowning, Nero noticed his arm was back under control - _did Dante pull shit like this on purpose?_ He was beginning to suspect he did. Nero'd seen Dante insightful, murderous, playful, implacable and comical.

Narrowing his eyes in speculation, Nero came to the conclusion, _Yeah, Dante knew exactly what he was doing_.

Throwing up his palms to show they were empty, Dante walked to a wall with a good view of the action and slouched comfortably against it with his hands in his pockets.

Practically yawning, he remarked, "Fine, don't mind me. I'm just here for the show."

Knowing there was no budging him when he was in this mood, Vergil glared at the innocent looking Dante. Nero also gave him the evil eye before turning back to Vergil.

"So what do you wanna do? Fight? Then let's dance," Nero challenged. Feeling Kyrie stiffen in alarm, Vergil ran a firm, comforting hand from her shoulder to her elbow.

Dante unobtrusively shifted in astonishment. He'd never seen Vergil demonstrate any outward displays of affection._ Had he misjudged the situation? But who could have predicted this?_ Not him. _Oh boy, this could get ugly_. As Dante inwardly braced himself for potential disaster, Vergil did something which floored him.

He scoffed at Nero, "Fight? You come to me accusing me of dishonorable things while I am unarmed yet you stand before me with gun in hand and blade on your back. I will discount Yamato as you must know you cannot kill me with my own sword." Surveying Nero's stunned expression, he stated as a matter of fact, "Oh yes, I can feel Yamato quite clearly. Fortunately for you it is locked in your arm since it undoubtedly feels its true Master."

Instantly heartened, Kyrie understood, and Dante saw she did, (as did he) Vergil had blatantly told Nero not to draw Yamato because Vergil could easily call the sword to him.

_So that's his game,_ Dante mused silently. Somehow, Vergil, incredibly, had grown fond of Kyrie and was attempting to help Nero get her back in an honorable fashion - and reacquire Yamato. Dante found he couldn't fault him there.

Frustrated, Nero didn't know what to do next. Glancing at Dante, he got a shrug. Nero was on his own.

Vergil mentally gave an annoyed expletive. _Could the youth not see the opening he had given him?_ The idea of a being of his bloodline being this dim-witted was ludicrous. Even Dante and Kyrie had seen it for heaven's sake. Was the boy so humanized he had to be lead through the ritual by hand?

Vergil spoke with the contempt he felt, "How could you, an unkempt, uncouth, ill-mannered boy, possibly consider yourself worthy of this refined, intelligent, lovely young woman?"

Blue Rose came up in a blur, rock steady on its target, as Nero said flatly, "That may be, but no one, _no one_, loves Kyrie as much as I do."

"Love," Vergil scorned, "Your love is intangible and not a valuable enough commodity for me to simply give Kyrie away. Would you have me demean her?" Fighting hard to maintain, Nero almost missed Vergil's clues.

_Commodity? Demean?_

_Wait._

Hadn't he been told he could barter for Kyrie? Feeling like an idiot for giving slow a new meaning, he took a page from Dante's book of tricks and feigned defeat.

Forlornly, Nero said, "You're right. Kyrie is worth more, much more, than I ever will be, but I don't care. I have to have her. If we can't fight it out, what would you accept in trade, if anything? You name it and I swear I'll get it for you no matter what. Kyrie is the only thing of true value I possess. I don't know anything more precious than her to me."

_Good opening kid, and better late than never,_ Dante snorted silently.

Vergil was quick on the uptake, "I will agree Kyrie is a rare and valuable prize, but perhaps there is something you possess worthy of her."

"_Nothing_ is more worthy than Kyrie," Nero declared firmly.

"Then, if Kyrie agrees, I will accept Yamato as a fair exchange."

Quietly entering the room at this juncture, Trish and Lady purposely strove to be as unnoticeable as possible. The two men ignored their presence while Dante glided to them smoothly.

Though it killed him to give up the sword, which had become nearly a living part of him, Nero would gladly hand it over. Hell, he'd give up actual body parts for Kyrie.

Studying her, speaking directly to her, he asked softly, "Will you have me Kyrie, even without Yamato?"

Tears she didn't let fall filled her eyes as Kyrie nodded, "Yes Nero. Please, take me home."

"It is done," Vergil announced before whispering to Kyrie, "Be happy. I can feel your need to rush to your young man's side. As a favor, though difficult, I would ask you walk at a sedate pace. This is done as a simple precaution because I will call Yamato to me swiftly and will have it before you reach Nero. Dante will not attack until I have the sword. From what I can ascertain, I do not believe Nero will attack until you are safely by his side." Clasping his arm around her waist, she squeezed her understanding.

"I am ready," Vergil ordered, "Summon Yamato."

Instantly Yamato appeared in Nero's fist. Astounded, he "felt" the sword's eagerness to return to Vergil while thanking him for restoring and using it well. As Vergil released Kyrie, Nero opened his hand and the sword flew toward Vergil. As Vergil suspected, Dante readied himself to engage Vergil once he was armed.

From the heightening anticipation rising between the two brothers, Kyrie knew Vergil was right. Forcing herself to walk serenely to Nero, she hoped to prolong the moments before the forthcoming battle.

Fixated on Kyrie, Nero wished she would hurry it up. Under the misguided idea she didn't want to disgrace herself (_for the love of God, now wasn't the time to be worrying about her image_) in front of an audience, he could see her eagerness to get to him - he just wished he could let her know it was OK to let her guard down. Nobody would mind, or if they did, screw them. Nero didn't care, but resigned, thought Kyrie might as he watched her gracefully walk closer.

Arms beginning to itch with the need to hold her, Nero greedily feasted his eyes on her as he impatiently waited. _Damn it all._

A short distance away from Vergil, Yamato drew abreast of Kyrie.

...

To everyone's shock, the sword ceased moving to hover directly in front of her. Kyrie froze in her tracks as she saw the razor-sharp tip of the blade positioned to stab her through the heart.

When Yamato felt Kyrie, it was suspended between Nero's fierce desire for her and Vergil's fondness toward her. Missing Kyrie's devoted care, the sword had been as diligent in its search for her as Nero. Rejoicing in finally hearing Vergil, it also felt his unconscious regret at the thought of losing Kyrie's friendship and company. Once reunited with Vergil, this meant Yamato would be parted from Kyrie as well and it did not want this.

Sensing the sword's intent, Kyrie quietly spoke, "Yamato, no." At the sound of her voice, the sword pulsed and began to vibrate. Feeling herself in fatal danger, she glanced over her shoulder at Vergil, seeking guidance. At a loss, he strengthened his call, but Yamato resisted. In growing trepidation, he was unsure what to do.

To his dismay, he watched knowledge fill her eyes as they took on the same brave resolve to meet her death he'd seen before. He also saw her regretful farewell and that she didn't blame him for Yamato's bizarre behavior. Kyrie didn't know her fond, blameless farewell to Vergil caused a cascade of emotions to stir within him. Mentally cursing, Vergil sternly ordered the sword to him. Unfortunately, Yamato responded to Vergil's emotions rather than his command and became agitated.

Seeing (and feeling) this, Vergil mildly instructed, "Kyrie, do not move or speak." At Vergil's voice, and feeling him nearby, the sword was eager to be with the one its true purpose was to protect and be wielded by. However, Yamato wanted to stay within Kyrie's loving admiration, attention and soothing songs in the process. Although she remained outwardly calm, Kyrie's heart leapt into her throat as the sword flashed a shimmering rich blue as it prepared to strike.

"No! Kyrie!" Nero shouted in urgent panic. _Huge__ mistake._ Becoming more excited at the sound of _his_ voice, Yamato felt his frantic, yearning, love for Kyrie. In disbelief, Nero saw Yamato vibrate a radiant exquisite shade of blue which bathed Kyrie with its light as it reflected Nero's need to be rejoined with her. Nero froze as still as Kyrie, not daring to take a step or make a sound in fear of inciting the sword to act.

Dante matched Vergil's mental cursing, and then some. "Vergil..." he warned menacingly.

Surmising it would be unwise to voice himself aloud, Vergil sent Dante a mental snarl, _"What do you think I am doing? Twiddling my thumbs?"_

Dante returned the snarl, _"Yeah. That's exactly what I think. Twiddle faster. If you can't control your own damn sword, I'll be happy to come over there and give you an incentive to try harder." _Even though Dante and Vergil were on a private channel, they happened to be the wrong station. Thrown off course, they'd forgotten the swords could hear them, no matter how they communicated - and Yamato didn't take too kindly to Dante threatening Vergil.

Letting him know it was going to ensure it got what it wanted whether he liked it or not, Yamato sent a message to Dante with a flare as it flashed dark blue half a foot from Kyrie's chest. _Fuck._ Vergil added his curse, though not quite as crude, to Dante's. Reacting to the warning against Dante, Rebellion threw a threat of its own at Yamato. The challenge had the sword turning slightly, tempted to match its blade against its counterpart.

Seeing this, Dante reached to grip Rebellion's hilt while stepping forward. If he could divert Yamato, he'd be able to either strike or shoot it away from Kyrie. Beginning to move in, Dante stopped - fast. Feeling his intent, the sword was suddenly an inch from Kyrie's heart - refusing to be thwarted from its goal. _Goddamn it. _

Searching his mind, the only thing Dante could think of was to have one of the women try grabbing the hilt of Yamato and forcing it to stand down. Vividly recalling the sword's attack on Lady, he didn't dare chance that plan. Reading his mind, (which was likely, as it was almost as attached to him through Rebellion as Dante was to Vergil) the sword drifted from Kyrie, turning toward Lady.

While Kyrie, (along with Nero and Vergil) breathed a little easier, Dante hastily stepped to bodily block Lady and Trish.

Growling deep in his throat, he radiated a dire promise to Yamato, if it tried for one of the women behind him, it'd have to go through him - and he wasn't going to hold back either. Grinding his molars together, Dante could've sworn the sword shrugged him off before returning its attention to Kyrie.

Feeling useless, and not liking it one bit, Dante was heartily sorry when Nero begged him with his eyes to do _something_. Haltingly, he regretfully shook his head to let Nero know he was at an impasse. Hating himself for letting Nero down when he most needed him, Dante had to look away from the young man's furious, agonized, frustration for a moment to hide his own feelings of frustrated fury at having his hands tied (he could practically feel the chafing on his wrists).

His eyes landed on Kyrie's. Startled, Dante saw her trying to tell him something with them. Looking deeply into their large honey brown depths, he saw her fearless resolve to meet her own death with a healthy amount of grief for Nero. Then he perceived she was thanking him and didn't want him to blame himself for doing his best to help.

While he was working on assimilating this completely different sight than the one he'd been expecting, he also saw she wanted to tell him something very important to her but, given the circumstances, couldn't, and she was sorry. _Sorry?_ Sorry for what? As he was trying to figure out what could be so important to her she wanted to talk to him at the moment of her imminent, potential death, Kyrie silently told him goodbye before turning longing eyes to Nero.

Taken aback by her courage, poise, and the undeserved, grateful understanding coming his way, Dante wouldn't accept any thoughts of forever farewells._ By God, there had to be something they could do._

Sliding speculative eyes to Vergil, Dante gained a measure of hope. Vergil was a genius. If anyone could fix this mess, it was him. And, he secretly determined, if need be, he'd gain Vergil's full cooperation by any means he had at his disposal. While Dante was scheming, Yamato reared to strike.

Nero gave cry to Kyrie's unvoiced one. Before the sword plunged through her heart, Nero's arm triggered. Encasing Kyrie in a fist of pure energy, he took the pain as the blade sliced through his shield to hit its mark. In wide-eyed shock, Kyrie stared into Nero's blurring beautiful blue ones.

"Nero..." she gasp.

Nero cut her off with a choked, "Don't you even think about thanking me for screwing up. Not again. And don't you leave me. You hang in there Kyrie. Swear it. Kyrie? Kyrie!" As Nero faded in and out, she struggled to stay with him.

Breath difficult to find, she managed a gentle smile, "I'm glad you're here. I knew you'd come and that's what counts. I love you and... and even... if you can't see me... I'll always be with you. No... matter... what. I swear, OK?"

Kyrie fainted.

"Kyrie!" Nero screamed in anguish. Rushing to pull out the sword with his left hand, Vergil got there first. He stopped Nero's impulsive action with a grip of unbreakable iron.

"Let me go!" he shouted, fighting Vergil's hold. Putting his plan into action, Dante's blade appeared across Vergil's throat.

"Vergil, how could you?" he furiously accused.

Not wanting to distract the men, Trish and Lady stood silently in the corner as they watched. Neither knowing what to do, their hearts were bleeding for Nero as surely as Kyrie's.

Too upset to feel Dante's true intent, Vergil earnestly told him in an overwrought tone completely unlike himself, "I swear Dante, on Father's sword, I didn't do this! I wouldn't harm Kyrie."

Already aware of this, he pretended skepticism as he purred, "Sure ya wouldn't. That's your sword isn't it? Why is that? If you're as innocent as you say you are, I'd be working on a plan to get it to repair the damage it's done if I were you. Or can't you do that?" Dante pushed the right button, forcing Vergil to think - hard.

Striving for cool logic to combat his combustive emotions, he asked, "Has Yamato acted on its own before?" Sheilding his satisfaction from Vergil, Dante relaxed his grip as his brother's brain kicked in.

He informed him, "As a matter of fact, it has. Nero lost control of it and it attacked Lady." Vergil whirled to study the woman in question.

"Lady?" he asked perplexed.

"Yeah. I guess it was a little pissed at being busted in two, but then the damn thing started snuggling up to Kalina Ann."

"Kalina Ann?"

"Lady's missile launcher. I guess Yamato felt Lady and didn't hold any grudges."

"That is interesting," Vergil remarked thoughtfully.

"Hello!" Dante yelled, waving a hand in front of Vergil's face. "Got a situation here. You can figure that one out later. Now fix this," he said with unyielding iron embedded in his demand.

Disliking Dante needing to redirect him to the important task at hand, Vergil refocused as he held tight to Nero's arm. Pitching his voice to be heard over the youth's distraught cries, he called, "Nero, Nero! Listen to me!" Vergil had to roughly shake him as tears began to cloud Nero's vision. "She is not dead," he stated.

Finally, he had the boy's attention.

"What did you say?" Nero strangled out.

"You must listen closely." Vergil said in a calming tone.

Fighting to rise above the pain both physical and emotional, Nero hissed at Vergil, "Why should I? You did this to her."

"No, I am many things but not a liar. I promise you. I would never hurt Kyrie. For that matter, with your power surrounding her, she is not feeling any pain," Vergil assured him soothingly. Nero was paying closer attention though his gaze never wavered from Kyrie's still form. He could feel her life force ebbing away as he held onto his sanity by a thread.

"Kyrie told me she would sing to Yamato while she polished it with a soft cloth. Do you remember her doing this?" Vergil inquired. Nero nodded brokenly unable to speak, recalling how beautifully peaceful she looked during those times. Heartbroken, he thought she looked the same way now, but now that peaceful, restful beauty was a fatal, false one.

"When asked why she would do this, she replied it was because you had used the sword to cut her free from the demonic power within the hellish statue. She felt, in her own words, a burning fury cutting away all the evil from her," Nero heard Vergil reveal. Falling to his knees, Nero began to weep.

Trish and Lady moved closer. Trish cherished Nero and witnessing his deep despair moved her unbearably. She, along with Dante, had an alarming feeling if Vergil couldn't find a way to being Kyrie back to life, Nero would use Yamato to run himself through to join her.

Seeing the normally stoic Vergil in what was, for him, an equally undone state, made Trish conclude Nero's beloved was as capable as he (or in her case, Dante), of breaking a devil's heart of stone. To her consternation, Trish found she was rapidly losing her own renowned control.

A great heaviness moving up her throat had her wanting to go to Dante for comfort and support but she rejected taking the coward's way out. Instead, she buried her foreign tears, fiercely refusing to let them out. Standing in hard silence, Lady, also fought the tears glistening in her eyes.

Listening carefully to his brother, Dante subtly encouraged him on.

"I believe the feeling she described came from you, Nero," Vergil presumed.

"What?" Nero asked in confusion.

"After restoring Yamato, you carried it within you while you sought her when she was kidnapped, correct?" Vergil explained. At his nod and mumbled, "Sometimes," Vergil went on, "But nevertheless, the sword was always with you. Also, Sanctus bloodied it with your devil's arm. Kyrie informed me he needed the bloody sword to successfully 'merge' the two of you together so you could be 'absorbed' into the statue's core and bring it to life."

"I'll be damned," Dante pondered, "I hadn't thought of that."

For once, Vergil didn't bother sparing him a glance which would've said, _Of course you hadn't._

Vergil continued, "Nero, after hearing Kyrie's stories, and from what I can see, your spirits are still merged together. Did you not feel Kyrie when she was in danger? How did Yamato react? I know the sword was seeking Kyrie when she was taken from you." Nero slumped as Vergil's observations sunk in.

"But if what you say is true, and Yamato 'loves' Kyrie, why did it strike her?" he asked in bewildered sadness.

"Who can say how a sword loves?" Vergil shrugged, "I believe your feelings were infused into the sword. I believe it wanted to... (_he didn't think Nero would react well to the word 'penetrate'_), I believe the sword wished to join with her, or pierce her heart, as the saying goes."

Dante commented with dry amusement, "Geez, Vergil, that's one perverted sword you got there. First Lady and now Kyrie. I wonder what that says about _you_."

Glaring, Vergil snapped, "Don't start with me Dante. Your timing, as usual, is as bad as ever." Nero was beginning to feel numb as the two bickered.

"Shut up! So what now?" he shouted to bring their attention back to him. His loud complaint worked as they turned to him.

"Now, if my theory is correct. Once I pull out the sword, because the two of you have been bonded together, and Kyrie has shown signs of power - power derived mainly from the demonic power she was immersed in, you, and your feelings - you can 'push' your energy into her and bring her back," Vergil told him.

When Nero gave him a glance of uncertainty, Vergil responded, "I understand your doubts. After all, it is merely observations I have made. Yet, if it does work, I can assure you Kyrie will awaken much as our devil did, except she will remain completely human - only with added powers. What kind, I cannot say. But she will certainly awake stronger than before." He paused. "I understand if you do not trust me, but you can ask Dante if it will reassure you."

Nero did look up at Dante who had secured his sword. "Dante? Trish?" Nero asked pleadingly. Dante was solemn as he and Trish silently communed.

Crouching to lay a hand on Nero's shoulder, Dante answered, "Listen Nero. Vergil's always been brilliant. Not that I'm a slouch, but he's studied the arcane arts all over the world, as Trish has. What he says makes a lot of sense, but just like anything else, things can go wrong. Besides, what have you got to lose by following his advice? I believe him when he says the sword took on a life of its own. When I merged with Vergil to unseal the gate, I could feel his urgent need to protect Kyrie."

Taking a deep breath, Nero told Vergil with determinism, "You tell me what to do, and I'll do it." Studying the young man, Vergil thought he would do exactly what needed to be done without considering failure an option.

Satisfied, he nodded curtly. "We will proceed in this manner. I will take hold of Yamato. You will feel my power. Do not be alarmed."

_Alarmed? Was he kidding?_ Nero was way past alarmed - headed straight for uncontrollable madness.

Maintaining his sanity for all he was worth, he listened intently to Vergil, "Once I remove the sword, immediately move to channel as much of your energy as you can into her very being. Vividly imagine her well, healed and fully restored to life. Nero, you must WILL her back to you because her spirit may not be in her body, but hovering nearby."

Nero _so_ did not want to hear that piece of information. If that was the case, he bet his life her soul wasn't going to stay there long.

When Vergil expertly grasped Yamato's hilt, Nero could feel the sword's jubilation at being held by its true Master. Without delay, Vergil "told" the sword how he missed its powerful protection and unsurpassed skill. While praising it for remaining true, he let Yamato "feel" it was unintentionally harming Kyrie.

Blazing in furious denial, Yamato burst its tremendous power throughout Kyrie's body. Driving its energy into her very cells, Nero sensed the sword's immovable resolution to bring her to life. Allowing Yamato time to restore and regenerate Kyrie, Vergil patiently waited before swiftly pulling the sword smoothly from her.

Immediately, Nero shoved his entire soul into Kyrie's now responsive body. Merging with her, he called for her to come to him, to feel him - he was there, waiting for her. Elated, he felt her awareness reach for his and her absolute joy as she joined him. As gently as he could, he eased her spirit back into her body while using his own energy to completely heal her of anything Yamato may have missed.

Slowly he brought her into his arms saying, "Kyrie? Kyrie, wake up. I'm here. Come on baby. I'm right here waiting for you." Surrounded by a rapidly fading azure nebula, Kyrie's eyes flew open with a brilliant golden flash as she took a deep, shaky breath.

"Ne..Nero?" she stammered. Closing his eyes in shuddering thanks to whatever God there may be, he gathered Kyrie against him until he could feel every inch of her.

He heard her distantly ask, "What... What happened? I feel so strange." His heart rate returning to normal, he laughed in absolute, utter gratitude to simply hear her melodious voice again.

Leaning back, he brushed the hair from her face, and told her, "Just a little accident is all. I'll tell you everything when I get you home, OK?" Smiling wearily, she nodded before dropping her head on his strong shoulder.

Inconspicuously casting his senses toward his twin, Dante curiously noted the intense relief, pleasure and fondness definitely passing through Vergil before he quickly masked himself.

Nero fluidly stood, holding Kyrie in his arms. Awed, he told the room at large in wonder, "I've got her and she's fine."

A touching scene, everyone, including Vergil, though he stood a distance away, thought everything they had overcome was worth seeing the young couple reunited.


	15. Chapter 15 Can You See the Real Me?

**Can You See the Real Me?**

Dante was the one who broke the mood.

"That's terrific, Nero, and I hate to be the one to break it to ya, but hold on your hat 'cause we're not out of the woods yet," he said, bringing to everyone's attention the fact they had to fight their way out of the fortress now that they had gotten in.

Nero nodded in understanding. _But, first things first_, he thought as he carefully placed a still dazed Kyrie between Trish and Lady - knowing they'd take care of her. A dark aspect bloomed in his eyes when he couldn't get the picture of Kyrie pinned, dying, by SOMEONE'S sword out of his mind. And that someone was going to pay. Big time.

When Nero started to stalk toward Vergil, the flat of Dante's broadsword hit him in the chest.

"Don't even think it," Dante said flatly, "He ain't me kid - not by a longshot. You don't wanna be starting something you can't finish."

Pausing, Nero carefully studied Vergil. Vergil may look like Dante but an aura of cold menace hung over him. Though he had the same ruthlessness he knew Dante possessed, unlike Dante, this twin wouldn't hold back - not for a second. Nero knew it instinctively. Vergil would slice him up without qualm and, afterward probably go out to eat at some fancy restaurant without a backward glance.

"I told you," Dante continued in a voice brooking no sway, "If we found him, he's mine. Get me hotshot?" He cut his eyes at Nero. Grudgingly standing down, nodding, Nero slowly moved backwards, toward Kyrie.

A deeper male voice was heard, "Yes boy. It's time for the grownups to play." Vergil may have spoken to Nero, but the statement was directed at Dante.

At Vergil's condescension, Nero's hackles rose as Dante stepped in front of him and sauntered toward his twin. "That's right Verge. Let's play."

Going into defense mode, Vergil held Yamato horizontally, blade steady, in front him while he said through his teeth, "How many times must I tell you not to call me by that vile nickname?"

Dante mockingly smiled as he laid Rebellion casually on his shoulder. Appearing utterly relaxed, he stood with the other hand in his front pocket and cocked a leg, drawling, "Oh, I dunno VERGE, I'm the dumb one of the family, remember? I guess you're gonna have to remind me again."

"And must you wear such vulgar outfits? Really Dante, I would have thought you had gained some sense of style by now."

Insulted, Dante replied, "What the hell are you talking about with your prissy airs? You wouldn't know what a real man dressed like if you tried. I look great. Ask anyone." Slightly crouching in a defensive stance of his own, he gripped Rebellion's hilt with both hands, taunting, "I dare you."

With Kyrie tucked protectively under his arm, Nero whispered to Lady and Trish, "Are they always like this?" Both women heaved a heavy sigh Nero took as a yes. At the sound of their resigned sigh, Vergil glanced at the two women standing near the doorway.

"By the way Dante, I wanted to thank you."

Thrown off track, Dante hesitated, "Thank me? YOU thank me? For what?" Before replying, Vergil's gaze lingered on Lady long enough for Dante to notice.

"Why, for protecting something important to me, of course."

Dante growled deep in his throat. Coughing delicately into her hand, Trish covered a laugh while confusion passed over Lady. She didn't know what was going on but she'd be damned if she lowered herself to ask.

Vergil tapped his chin thoughtfully, "But then again, perhaps you should be the one thanking me." Now Dante was really in left field.

"THANKING YOU? What in the hell am I supposed to thank you for?"

Vergil thinly grinned, "Hell indeed. Who do you think 'designed' Trish to meet your specifications, hum?"

Unaware of this piece of history, Dante was flabbergasted - Trish abashed. Fearful of his reaction, and possible disdain, she'd been unwilling to spring this particularly delicate subject on an unsuspecting Dante. With the cat out of the bag, Trish wasn't sure whether she should be thanking Vergil or not for relieving her of the troubling secret preying on her mind and heart all these years.

"Come now Dante. Did you actually believe Mundus could have designed such an exquisite creation as our Trish?"

"She's not OUR anything," Dante gritted.

Ignoring him, Vergil continued, "Do you truly believe I would have allowed that vile creature to use Mother so?"

Without considering Vergil had been in the picture, Dante couldn't have dreamed up the scenario Vergil was painting in his wildest dreams if he tried. Knowing Masters had full control over their supplicants, he figured he should have at least guessed Mundus would use Vergil in order to get what he wanted. In this case, he had to give his brother full credit for circumventing the Devil in charge.

"Unfortunately, he did have a likeness of her so I couldn't make as many modifications as I would have liked. With his incredibly limited understanding of humans, he commanded me to 'help' lure you to him. I admit I wanted to face you again and saw some merits to his plan. I cooperated without too much persuasion. If I had agreed at once, he would have become suspicious."

Dante felt a little sick whenever he thought of Vergil being subjugated by a vicious, powerful demon - he wished Vergil wouldn't bring it up. Dante's luck wasn't in.

Vergil kept going, "With seeming reluctance, I added a bit here and a little bit there until I knew I had created your 'perfect' woman." Trish faintly blushed as Dante glanced at her. When he gave her an understanding, forgiving wink, she felt much, much better as the guilt lifted and she was able to regain her composure.

"Well now Vergil, if you put that way, I guess I do owe you. But if you ever speak of Trish as just a body to be used, I WILL kill you," Dante said seriously, making Trish's heart swell.

"Ahh, how sweet," Lady whispered into Trish's ear. Retaliating with an elbow in Lady's ribs, Trish inwardly agreed.

"Be that as it may Vergil, I'm touched. Though I know you knew me well, I had no idea you missed me to the extent of going to the extreme in planning the perfect party for me. Too bad I didn't recognize you after I got your 'invite'" A low blow, Dante felt a little guilty (though not enough to keep him up at night or anything).

Enraged, Vergil snarled, "You imbecile. Did I not manage to go into the mirror in front of your very eyes to 'see' me before I was forced out to battle you? Did you not see my reaction to Mother's amulet? I know you felt me. You even said you knew I was a man of honor in a place where there is no honor."

Each and every word was a kill shot Dante took to the chest. Seeking his help, his brother had been trying to show himself to him. Vergil was right - he was an imbecile.

Remembering their earlier conversation, Nero felt worse for Dante than before. _Talk about being so close you could taste it_.

Unfortunately for Dante, (as in, totally sucking to the max - welcome to his life) this wasn't a simple matter of his welfare being at stake. He had to engage Vergil in order to measure his strength and get his intentions. If it only had to do with him, he'd have let Vergil go then and there.

Stricken with remorse, Dante forced himself to snarl back, "YOU'RE the one who always told me to never lower my guard. I was in Hell. You think I was gonna fall for cheap parlor tricks?"

The insult struck home and Vergil attacked.

...

When Dante was thrown into a cauldron of roiling emotions, he'd immediately thrown up his shields to block himself from Vergil and Trish. There was no possible way he could have known Vergil had been spot on accurate in surmising Kyrie would gain powers from Yamato and Nero - and one of those new powers involved cranking up her natural insight to its full potential.

Basking in Nero's loving embrace, Kyrie's grogginess began to clear. As she become aware of her surroundings and the event taking place, she discovered her senses, - mentally, physically and spiritually - had, astoundingly, become so acute she almost drowned in the preternatural information flooding her. As she struggled to understand all the varying emotions and sensations threatening to overwhelm her, she had to focus to see through the undulating auras and energies within the room.

The most marvelous discovery came from Nero. Kyrie could feel and hear him as if they'd somehow become more of a part of each than than they already were. While she was assimilating this new development (trying to separate her own feelings and thoughts from Nero's) she was abruptly jolted fully alert as Dante's pain hit her like a spike hammered home. Whereas she had been spared the agony of Yamato's stab, she wasn't spared from Dante's unintentionally broadcasted, pronounced anguish.

Recoiling, Kyrie fisted a hand to her heart as if to stop Dante's incoming conflicting turmoil from pouring over her like scalding liquid metal. Unable to hold in the small exclamation of shock, Nero heard her, felt the fire and instantly clasped her tighter.

"What? What is it Kyrie? Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked anxiously. He didn't know it (and would've hated himself if he had) but he made things worse because Nero was recalling his own fights with Dante - and Kyrie experienced his memories as if they were her own.

Not knowing how to explain, unwilling to distress him, and unable to speak, she nodded while giving (and sending) him a soothing stroke. Taking in her concern for him (_for God's sake, he wasn't the one in pain - she was_), Nero didn't like the idea of Kyrie suffering - one tiny bit.

Wishing Kyrie would be concerned for herself rather than him, Nero cradled her as he helped shoulder the burn. Taken aback, he clearly heard Kyrie send him a silent apology and grateful thanks. Yeah, he'd "communicated" with Kyrie on a spiritual level, but never while they were firmly encased in their bodies. Secretly delighted by the ramifications of this, he didn't know what to make of it, but now was not the time or place to figure it out - he'd wait until they got home.

As for Kyrie however, she knew THIS kind of pain wasn't going to go away any time soon. So she did as she'd felt Dante do and concentrated on erecting a shield between her and Nero (though, being a novice, the technique took some practice).

Relieved to feel the flames gradually receding, Nero concluded this was a byproduct of the ordeal she'd been through with Yamato. Tenderly gathering her closer, he kept a keen eye on the imminent showdown between Vergil and Dante. He didn't want to take any chances on Kyrie's safety and needed to be on the lookout for any danger heading their way.

Amazed she could feel Dante most definitively, Kyrie would've thought she'd have a stronger link to Vergil since she didn't really know Dante, but had spent time with Vergil in close quarters . She didn't understand why this was, but there must be a reason, right? If there was, she didn't want to break contact because this may mean Dante needed her in someway. Fighting to hone in on him through the vast amount of swirling energies, Kyrie accepted his horrific emotional upheaval.

While working on this project, she eased into Nero's memories. Kyrie's eyes nearly flashed gold as she saw in her mind's eye his confrontation with Dante. In the midst of sifting through the layers of information coming at her, she came to understand the vastness of his generosity toward Nero.

Even though he had described his encounters with Dante, Kyrie had no inkling of how savagely Nero had attacked. By all accounts, to her mind, Nero should be dead, but Dante hadn't retaliated the way she knew he could have. Instead, he had chosen to engage Nero without harming him. He'd gone so far as to let Nero physically hurt him in order to test his strength and capabilities. (Kyrie had no doubt Dante would have allowed this without reason.)

With a start, she suddenly realized all wasn't what she originally thought. She had thought Dante stayed his hand against Nero because he'd somehow known he hadn't been an enemy, but a victim to the Order's plot. In addition, he'd also sensed something special about Nero. She vividly saw the scene where Dante, a virtual stranger, told Nero the truth about Yamato when he (and she) had been lied to and betrayed by those they had known and trusted.

Tears threatened at his thoughtfulness in giving Nero this desperately needed gift along with his understanding and respect for Nero's position and need to save her.

Almost afraid to look, Kyrie strained to see Dante through the multi-dimensions of sights and sensations. Focusing, she saw the deep, clean, surprisingly brilliant hues within his aura. With a combination of awe and dismay, she saw Dante's need to eradicate evil while blaming himself for any failure to do so. Kyrie could also see buried dark spots which indicated tragedies and terrible trails he'd endured.

Suddenly Kyrie recalled Dante's quick glance at HER when he had his guns trained on Nero after she'd cried out Nero's name in fear. Dawning comprehension had subtly lit his eyes as Nero warned her away. Kyrie's heart broke when she realized this was another reason Dante had spared Nero. It had been because of Nero's devotion to, and concern for, her. Evidently, (_maybe because of his own past?_) Dante protected those in need and cherished those who had a family or loved ones.

Seeing all this and feeling Dante's need for his private losses, remorse and loneliness be kept hidden from the world, Kyrie determined not to approach Dante as she'd intended. She felt she must stay far away from him so as not to become an additional burden or obligation he would feel the need to carry. Hadn't he come to unhesitatingly to Nero's aid whether Nero asked it of him or not? And both times had involved her.

Now, she could tell, Dante was about engage Vergil with an ironclad determination that shook him to his foundations.

Carrying dark scars of loss and tortures as well, Vergil wanted to left alone whereas Dante was glad his brother was alive and with him. Remembering her discussions with Vergil about their past encounters, Dante was about to embark on an action causing him great sorrow which he felt he had to do for the sake of others rather than himself.

Feeling his appallingly onerous resolve to do what he perceived as his duty, Kyrie wanted to shout this was wrong, but knew her wants were useless. Glad Nero was too engrossed with protecting her and the upcoming battle to pay her much mind, Kyrie, buried her emotions, deep, as she was moved from blessing his existence to an unconditional devotion, trust and love for Dante.

Stultified by this tidal wave of _KNOWING_ while mulling over her newly developed senses, Kyrie was immobilized and rendered speechless as Vergil attacked. Unable to end this dreadful fight between the brothers, she could only look on, praying for a miracle as they furiously flung themselves at each other with killing blades and Dante's merciless bullets (Dante's heart was already seeping blood).

...

Even Nero and Trish had a difficult time keeping up with the speed, skill and sheer ferocity of the swords flying and clashing together. Lady and Kyrie could see blurring movements, flashing lights and hear the rapid sounds of metal meeting metal. After a short while though, they both were able to discern the action taking place when Dante drew Ebony and Ivory.

Dante knew there little chance of getting in a shot but he figured he could use the bullets to keep Vergil at bay and use them as a diversionary tactic. Leaping into the air, he rained down a steady stream of molten lead at Vergil. As Vergil twirled up and out of the way, Dante came down behind him with Rebellion in hand, swinging sideways at Vergil's back. Effortlessly, Vergil brought his sword over his shoulder to meet and deflect Dante. Without a glance, he went for a kick to Dante's upper thigh.

Vergil didn't connect as Dante swung out of the way to Vergil's front with his blade sweeping before him. Yamato greeted Rebellion.

Growling, Dante thrust the swords down and punched toward Vergil's throat. Swiveling, Vergil fluidly knelt on one knee - swinging out a calve to sweep Dante's legs out from under him. Dante flipped back. Vergil was there as he landed but he was ready for him. Raising an arm, Dante's elbow jabbed at the underside of Vergil's nose. He made contact and Vergil tasted blood as he jerked back.

Before Dante could dodge, he got a numbing chop in the collarbone from the side of Vergil's hand. Instantly retaliating, Dante slammed his hilt into Vergil's chest, knocking him away. As he moved in with his sword going for a straight stab, Vergil encircled Dante's blade with his own, trying to loosen Dante's grip.

Dante mocked as he counteracted the swirl of his blade, "What? You gonna try that one again? Come on, I'd have thought you figured out I'd get around that maneuver."

"When it comes to you, one can never tell until one tries. You do have favorite techniques you dislike to discard regardless whether they are effective or not," Vergil smirked.

"Oh yeah? Try this one on for size," Dante retorted and shot Ebony from beneath their joined blades. In a blur, Vergil disengaged to send the shot winging back with Yamato.

"Shit," Dante swore as he spun out of reach - barely missing the bullet. "Dammit Vergil. You got my coat. Watch it, would ya?" he complained.

"Quit whining," Vergil replied as he came at Dante with a his sword flowing in a figure 8. Watching the blade, Dante readied to meet it but Vergil changed his motion in mid-air to a diagonal slash. Caught off guard, Dante nearly missed his target. Feeling the burn of a cut along his forearm he wasn't quite able to deflect, he snarled and grabbed Vergil by the shoulder to knee him in the chest. Vergil grunted as Dante momentarily drove the air from his lungs.

Punching him in the gut with his fist wrapped around Yamato's hilt, it was Dante's turn to double over. Knowing what was coming next, Dante went with it and dropped to the floor before Vergil could run him through. Rolling, while sticking out a hand to grip an ankle, he swept Vergil's feet out from under him before he sprang up.

At an advantage, Dante found to his disconcertment, staring into Vergil's eyes, he couldn't make the final strike. Instead, he deliberately lashed out so Vergil could get a nice cut of his own while he was in the process of arching his back to flip nimbly upright.

"Was that not a tad slow, even for you?" Vergil observed once he was standing.

As Vergil advanced, Dante stepped away with a shrug, "Maybe."

"So you think to play?" Vergil purred menacingly.

Feigning a grin against the heaviness rising up to his sternum, Dante remarked lightly, "You bet. You aren't worth the trouble of getting down to business."

As he expected, Vergil lost his cool and rushed him. He was hard pressed to parry the speed of Vergil's flashing steel. The worst part were the flashbacks beginning to overtake Dante - he couldn't stop staring into Vergil's eyes and recalling the varying expressions he'd seen in them.

God help him, Dante didn't want to go through this again. _Wasn't twice enough? Fuck three times a charm._

Kyrie felt Trish's alarm as she saw Dante weakening under the strain of his regret-filled, sorrowful memories. With her heart in her throat, Trish sent a stern, yet understanding, command to Dante to be careful. Not only would she'd be beside herself if he got injured, she'd kill him if he didn't pull himself together. Feeling and hearing her, Dante suppressed a grin. That was his fiery Tiger Lily - torching him with one hand while stroking him with the other.

Giving him an incentive, Dante attacked with renewed vigor, pushing Vergil into a corner with double handed, upward strikes. Yet again, though Dante had him where he wanted him, he couldn't bring himself to deliver the final blow. Cursing himself for being a sap, he let Vergil force him back.

Alarmed himself, Dante suddenly realized he was unconsciously giving Vergil openings, but for some strange reason, Vergil wasn't taking advantage of them. Heartened, Trish saw this as well. Keyed in, Kyrie saw and felt Trish's relief. Eyes brightening, Kyrie thought maybe this meant Vergil didn't want to hurt Dante any more than Dante wanted to harm Vergil. Being of the same mind as Kyrie, Trish sent this supposition to a puzzled Dante.

Trish heard Dante respond, _"Darling, I'd love to agree with you, but I can't afford to trust Vergil as far as I can throw him - which, knowing him, isn't far. I can guarantee you if he found out I was falling down on the job, I'd be dead meat." _

Nero also noticed Dante faltering - as had a perplexed Lady. Since she was the closest, he asked in a low aside, "What's Dante doing? Trying to get himself killed?"

Lady lifted a shoulder, "To tell the truth, I'm not sure" - and neither was Vergil.

He hissed, "You go too far Dante."

Bewildered, Dante asked, "What?"

Vergil clarified with an aggravated, "Do you believe me so weak, you think to merely toy with me? Would you insult me with your obvious attempts to get me to buy into your act?" Soaring, Dante got Vergil wanted to prove himself. He could handle that and, as a bonus, Vergil hadn't picked up on Dante's reluctance to strike when the iron was hot.

Feigning annoyance, Dante retorted, "You know, you always were a nag and a boring one at that. Always with the 'Dante do this and Dante do that.' I'd have thought you'd have found something new to say by now. You really think you're a match for me? Then show me. A little fight every now and then does make life more interesting. Don't you think?"

Vexed, Vergil mimicked Dante, "You know, you always were proclaiming lines and boring ones at that. Always with the 'let's play' and 'it's showtime.' I'd have thought you'd come up with something new to say by now. Yes, I think I am a match for you. I will show you. And yes, I do think I would like something a little more interesting"

Wanting to laugh, Dante scowled, "Jerk."

Vergil growled, "Idiot."

Their audience prudently did what they could to hide their amusement though they quickly sobered as Dante decided to go for broke with a Vergil more than willing to meet him head on. Swords clashed, fists and boots flew, and bullets blazed as Vergil and Dante engaged without anymore messing around.

Elated, Dante discovered Trish had been on the mark. Craving a good, long bout with no holds barred, Vergil wasn't out for too much blood. Dante could definitely thrive on having an opponent worth his while. Most of the time, he didn't have to put much effort into his work, however Vergil absolutely believed in making him work overtime for his money (or rather, body parts).

Finally, the brothers clashed together in a test of strength as they strained against each other, sword to sword. Throwing each other back, they stood for a moment catching their breath and glaring at each other.

"Why don't you do us both a favor and call timeout before I kick your ass again?" Dante jeered.

Vergil lifted a brow, "Excuse me? You are going to 'kick my ass,' as you crudely put it, again?"

"Bro, from where I'm standing, I figure I'm batting a thousand when it comes to us," Dante cockily announced.

Vergil pointed Yamato's tip at Dante. "Liar. I expected better of you Dante. Are you rewriting history to inflate that already overflowing ego of yours? I seem to remember somebody, and it was not me, lying in a pool of blood with his own sword thrust through his chest."

Dante griped, "Alright, I'll give you that one, but that second hit was a cheap shot. I wasn't even up yet."

Vergil gave him an evil smile, "You were moving were you not? The whole idea was to keep you down. Besides, who left Rebellion in your heart to awaken your Devil?"

"If that's your idea of a favor then next time I'll pass."

At this piece of information, Nero started when he recalled his Devil's awakening. He agreed with Dante - it had hurt like hell. Although Yamato had welded together and flown into his hand, it positively hadn't been one of his more pleasant experiences.

"OK then, what about in the tunnel between the Human and Demon Worlds? You even admitted I defeated you."

"True, but in the Demon World I would have defeated you if I had not backed off because of Mother's amulet."

"Yeah, but I remember another battle during that time where I definitely kicked your ass."

As the two brothers stared at other, so alike yet so different, Kyrie was reminded of her conversation with Vergil. Intermingling to become a twilight purple, she could easily see Dante's brilliant red melding with Vergil's profound blue. They truly were like the ever revolving day and night. Though solitary, they merged into one where they overlapped. Silently reaching out to them with everything she had, they seemed to hear her earnest plea to believe in a more natural brotherly relationship.

While Dante appeared somewhat bemused by a faint message in a bottle echoing Kyrie's voice, Nero asked, "Kyrie? Did you say something?"

Shaken from her thoughts, Kyrie had no idea she'd done what she'd been thinking and said truthfully, "No. I didn't say anything."

Distantly listening in on their exchange, Vergil wondered if Kyrie's denial was true. He'd likewise been recalling Kyrie's observations about him and Dante at the exact moment he heard Nero. Oh, he had no doubt she spoke truthfully since Kyrie was not knowledgeable in telepathy and may have "spoken" internally without her awareness. Sliding contemplative eyes to Kyrie, he then slid them toward Dante. Perhaps Kyrie's fierce desire for him and Dante to become "real" brothers had reached him.

Coincidences happened, but not very often in Vergil's experience.

As Vergil thought over the reason for this possible talent of Kyrie's, Dante sounded a bit down, "So basically what you're saying is we're even on the defeat/victory ratio?"

Vergil actually laughed at Dante's dejection, "Sorry to shatter your illusions, Dante, but yes, I believe you are correct." At the unusual, yet inviting, short laugh, Dante felt his heart clench then turn over.

"Damn," was all Dante could come up with in response. Straightening to his full height, he faced Vergil with the point of his sword embedded in the floor as he leaned on the hilt. "Alright, enough of the BS Vergil. Just tell me. What is it you want?"

After careful study of Dante's countenance, he too relaxed his stance and answered, "What do I want? Now that is a very interesting and complex question. Let us just say I am tired Dante and want to be left in peace. Of course, it is our curse to be hunted constantly for the blood we carry. Perhaps what I want is unattainable, but I would like to try and create some kind of life for myself."

Vergil stopped abruptly before saying what could have been slightly sheepish, "That sounds naive..."

When he trailed off, Dante raised a hand with a shake of his head, "The one thing you've never been is a liar Vergil and I don't think it's naive at all. Seems to me you've got a solid handle on the situation. I live it too. It's annoying as all get out, not to mention, downright infuriating, when a man just wants some peace in his life." The brothers shared a look of complete understanding.

Emboldened, Dante was glad to see Vergil had made it out alive - sane and fit. _Could he, in some way, make up for his obtuse, atrocious betrayal of Vergil?_ Though, when it came to being betrayed, he figured he was the winner, or loser, ('cause there sure wasn't a prize to be won) of that contest. Then again, was his one betrayal worse than all of Vergil's put together? Did defeating Mundus even things up?

Weaving through the tangled webs in his mind, Dante started to get a headache and made a decision.

"I'll make a deal with you," Dante began before Vergil interrupted.

"A deal?" he hissed suspiciously.

"Don't worry. It's nothing that's gonna hurt - much. I mean it being you and all."

"Well what is it? Get to the point. You are giving me a headache with your jumping around," Vergil growled.

Feeling his own coming on, Dante returned the growl, "I can take care of that by cutting the head off your stiff neck. No head, no problem." When Dante seemed to enjoy his idea to the point of losing his train of thought, Vergil rammed the hilt of his blade into Dante's abdomen to bring him down to earth.

"Ow! OK. OK. Listen, it's reasonably straightforward. All you have to do is swear by Father's sword you won't go around raising up, or throwing around, evil mojo. And no killing humans indiscriminately."

Confused, Vergil replied, "I believe I understand what you mean about killing innocent humans, but am unsure what 'mojo' is."

Dante clarified, "Mojo's like power." The light dawned and Vergil saw what Dante was saying. He decided he could stay within the "rules" Dante was setting.

Vergil nodded, "I understand what you are explaining. Kyrie spoke much about how one should behave in human society."

Dante and Nero were startled to hear this - Trish and Lady were not. Wasn't it up to the women to teach men how to be civilized? After all, they were barely out of the swinging from the trees stage.

"What about the kid?" Dante couldn't resist asking (or nettling) Vergil.

"Huh?"

"What?"

Nero and Vergil responded at the same time, causing Dante to hide a smirk.

"Well, he's obviously yours, so what are you gonna do to fulfill your responsibilities?"

"What?" Both Nero and Vergil were utterly taken aback by Dante's declaration.

"Wait just a damn min..." Nero started.

Dante and Vergil turned on him as one.

"Shut up, kid."

"Be quiet, boy."

As Kyrie's eyes danced and she swallowed a laugh, Nero began a slow burn. He wasn't sure which was worse - kid or boy. And now these two very strange devils were arguing about whether VERGIL could be his FATHER._ Yikes!_

"What in heaven's name makes you possibly think this boy could be mine?" Vergil asked in disdain.

Dante pointed out, "Well he sure as blue blazes isn't mine, and I seem to remember a certain someone making the rounds with various women of power about, oh, say, 20 years ago or more. Sound familiar?"

Vergil aggressively put his hand around Yamato's hilt. "Try not to be any more ridiculous than you already are. I would certainly not impregnate a female so recklessly - even if I was seeking power."

Dante replied with a mocking half smile, "You know what they say brother of mine - accidents happen. I wonder if you would even remember all the women you 'knew'?"

"Of course I would. Unlike you, I am not a rutting dog," Vergil snarled.

"Hey! Who are you calling a dog? Dog."

"Oh please, stop. You can be so irritating."

"Pal, that's my specialty," Dante retorted.

"You got that right at least," Vergil muttered.

"What was that?" Dante demanded.

"Nothing," Vergil answered wearily.

Dante said, "Alright. It was just an idea since no one knows where the kid comes from. But let me get this straight. You want to live in the Human World? And if you do, will you agree to my terms?"

Vergil grew thoughtful, saying, "Yes. I would like to remain in the Human World and can refrain from killing innocent humans. However, as far as this mojo thing you are speaking of goes, I will not practice the dark arts unless it is necessary."

Dante and Vergil understood each other perfectly. Whereas Dante was gladdened to know their bond was alive and active, Vergil was more reserved and unsure whether he liked this fact or not.

...

Feeling this, Kyrie suddenly became aware of the time and grew frantic to find help before they left. Forcibly gaining control over herself, she rallied to shake off the distractions bombarding her. Determined to aid Vergil, she sought a way to keep him from fleeing to live on his own, alone, in a strange new world. She'd felt Dante and Trish's intimate bond, and better yet, she sensed Trish's empathy toward Vergil. Perhaps she could help.

As she began to inch away from Nero, he tightened his grip. Reassuring him, Kyrie quietly told him she merely wished to speak to Trish.

Nero didn't know the extent of the rock solid bond he now had with Kyrie - yet. However, he did know they'd somehow become A LOT closer. When she'd started moving away, he'd immediately felt incomplete. He was worried because he could tell she wasn't quite herself and still disoriented. Concerned, he asked if it couldn't wait but Kyrie said no while continuing to assure him she was fine - she just wanted to say something important to Trish.

Throughout Dante's confrontation with Vergil, he'd felt her varying reactions along with her adamant determination to stay away from Dante. Nero didn't know why. Finally deciding she must, for some reason, be afraid of Dante (he'd have thought she'd be more scared of Vergil), he sensed Kyrie wanted to talk to Trish because she was connected to Dante. Maybe Kyrie wanted to thank him through Trish before they left. That made sense (and felt mostly right) to Nero.

Feeling her growing urgency, he gave in and let Kyrie go without making a fuss, though he did keep an eye on her.

Thinking Trish and Dante certainly made an impressive couple, Kyrie tentatively approached the awe-inspiring, dazzlingly glamorous woman. To Kyrie's wonderment, she could tell Trish was a fully female, pureblood devil. When Trish glanced at her curiously, Kyrie took her courage in hand for Vergil's sake. Sensing Trish wasn't adverse to a heart to heart conversation, Kyrie's nervousness eased. Allowing Kyrie to lead her into a private corner, Trish waited patiently for Kyrie to reveal her thoughts.

First, Kyrie gave her an elegantly gracious bow of esteem which Trish admired and appreciated. Being careful to use her most polite manners while cautiously choosing her words, Kyrie said, "Please excuse my forwardness, as we have not been properly introduced, but because we do know each other's name, may we skip these formalities for the sake of time?" Intrigued, Trish nodded her consent. "Thank you. You are most generous. I wish to speak to you of Vergil."

"Vergil?" Trish asked.

"Yes, if you do not mind?" Kyrie responded. Trish gracefully motioned her to continue.

Encouraged, Kyrie hastened to explain, "I fear for him. Over these past days I have grown to admire him as a man with greatness within him. I find I feel a great fondness toward him after the consideration he has shown me." Trish wanted to widen her eyes over this revelation. Retaining her serene, sultry poise, she listened attentively to the young woman showing her honor by her manner.

"If I may be so bold, I believe the best place for Vergil is by your and Dante's side. He is often at a loss how to go about certain things and struggles to manage and identify his strong emotions. I believe you, especially, would be of great help to him while he journeys into the new life he has chosen," was how Kyrie chose to gingerly begin a delicate subject she didn't dare explain how she knew about.

Trish's eyes did widen at this surprising observation. However, when she thought about it, she could understand why this was logical. Who better than she to know the difficulties in moving from the Demon World into the Human World? As she wondered how Kyrie accurately guessed this, she was diverted from her musings by her next revelations.

Flustered to be speaking candidly to Dante's beloved while revealing as much as she dared, Kyrie forced herself to meet Trish's exotic eyes with her own. She wanted Trish to see for herself she wasn't trying to overstep her bounds, but felt she must since time was running out. Marveling at Kyrie's courage at her risky gamble in internally exposing herself to her and apparently above average astuteness,Trish was exceedingly interested to learn what else she ascertained.

"I also believe it is very important Vergil remains near Dante. While we spoke together, I could tell Vergil has conflicted emotions toward his brother, but carries a deep love for him he does not recognize. In choosing to reside within the Human World, wouldn't Dante know what Vergil lacks? By Dante's previous actions, and from my talks with Vergil, I perceive Dante as an unsurpassed, relentless warrior of honor with a strong sense of compassion combined with an ability to clearly discern truth from falsehoods."

Startled anew, Trish felt Kyrie's pensiveness as she reflected, "It is sad, is it not? I wish they could become the brothers they were meant to be. Though I admit I am not personally acquainted with Dante, it appears to me he secretly longs for his true twin."

Shocked, Trish attempted to regain her balance as Kyrie continued earnestly, "I wish you knew me better, as I wish I knew you. I come to you in deference of your judgment. I feel you are the one person to know what is best to do in this situation. Please know I speak to you privately and will never speak of this conversation, even to Nero. Thank you for your consideration and forgive my impertinence if I have spoken out of line." She bowed once again.

Mulling everything over, Trish brought her inner objective serenity to the forefront as she appraised the lovely young woman standing gracefully composed before her in a tattered dress speaking of rough usage. Pleased by Kyrie's modest demeanor, courage, insight and polite, proper manners, Trish became aware of the high respect Kyrie held toward her.

Kyrie waited quietly as Trish contemplated her speech. Trish liked this trait as well - it showed Kyrie didn't expect anything from her and wished her to sincerely consider her request. The fact Trish sensed Kyrie was awed by her, but didn't back down, said quite a bit in itself.

Arriving at a decision, Trish replied, "You speak wisely Kyrie. Though it's true we don't know each other, I've grown fond of Nero and cherish him. I can do no less than listen to his beloved." Her approval increased when Kyrie lit up with pride in Nero. Moreover, Trish couldn't detect any guile or deception in her. When Kyrie opened herself up to her, she was giving Trish her trust and Trish would not betray this trust because it was a selfless, precious gift.

She detected a tender, but stout, heart inside Kyrie which was leading her to do what was best not only for Vergil, but Dante as well. How could Trish not like her for that?

Trish told Kyrie, "I thank you for revealing your thoughts and insights. They have been most helpful. I'll consider your request carefully. If I decide it's for the best, and you've made a convincing argument, I'll attempt to entice Vergil to make his home with Dante and me. Alright?" Withholding her delighted grin, Trish saw Kyrie beam as if she'd been given a gift of unspeakable measure.

"Thank you, Trish," she said shyly before returning to Nero.

Left in thoughtful speculation, Trish allowed a small smile to emerge while she thought of the best course of action to keep Vergil from fleeing.


	16. Chapter 16 When Three Tribes Go To War

**When Three Tribes Go To War**

Hearing the sounds of running, clacking boots, orders being shouted, and the clanging of weapons and armor clashing together, heading in their direction, Dante watched Vergil, Lady and Nero turn feral. The time spent rescuing Kyrie (and Vergil) had been used by their enemies to bring in reinforcements. Heaving a sigh, he figured he should've known the three would be eager to greet any unwelcome visitors.

As Trish sent him an amused glance, Kyrie wondered if Dante knew he took the responsibility for the safety of the others upon himself. By what she could tell, he didn't seem to be aware he automatically shouldered this burden and role. As admiration and adoration for him filled her, Dante and Kyrie weren't the least surprised Vergil made it to the door first - even if he was farthest away.

Taken off guard and unwilling to let Vergil get the ball rolling, Lady was there before he could open the door.

"Just where do you think you're going or doing? I'm getting this party started," she declared firmly.

Sliding hooded, glacial eyes seeming to say, _You wish,_ to her, Vergil reached for the handle. With an impatient light curse, Lady covered his hand before he could turn the knob. Sparks flared between their joined hands, firing both Vergil and Lady's nerve endings. Shocked, Lady jerked her hand away. Even through her glove she could feel the electricity sizzling her system.

Withholding the urge to shake the burn from her hand, she couldn't believe what had happened. She didn't get it and refused to accept the chemistry project taking place in her body.

_Yeah, she knew who Vergil was and had, what, spoken to him, oh, once?_ Having seen him in action, she didn't make the mistake of underestimating him. Then she was disgruntled (and if truth be told, dismayed) to realize when she remembered his elegant moves, her body added a meltdown to the currents running through her. This was ridiculous and she vehemently rejected the telling sensations.

As for Vergil, his predatory hunger for prey changed to a different type of instinctive hunger as he breathed in Lady's tangy scent. Ice blue eyes darkened as he stared her down, zeroing in on her. Lady stilled as she become aware she'd become an object of Vergil's undivided attention. Nevertheless, she wasn't about to change her stance and glared up at him.

Unfortunately for Lady, her rebellious insistence to meet Vergil head on made Vergil's interest sharpen as his instincts noted a potential match made worthy. He sensed Lady's wariness but by facing him, she showed her courage and demand he treat her as an equal. Fine by him. If that's what she wanted, he'd compromise - somewhat.

His purr sent a delectable shiver along her spine as he proposed, "If that is what you want, I suggest after I greet our guests properly, as the Lady, you then escort them out." Turning over the different nuances behind his words, Lady could see certain pleasant merits to his plan and nodded curtly. Pleased she understood his intent, Vergil prepared to greet his guests alongside Lady with delicious (at least for them) party favors.

Retaining her serene poise, Trish readied herself while sending Dante her silent laughter when he rolled his eyes at their byplay. Catching the laugh she tossed his way, he shook his head in exasperation and also readied himself for the upcoming battle.

Turning to Kyrie, Nero didn't mind taking the back seat as she was his his main concern. Anxiously he instructed her, "Kyrie, I want you to stay close, alright? You just hold tight to my coat. Whatever you do, don't let go 'cause I might have heart failure." Nodding, she moved to his back.

Feeling his worry, she said with a twinkle in her eyes and a confident smile, "I will Nero, unless you need me to let go for a little while. And I don't think you'll get heart failure. I think you'll be the one giving others heart failure."

Bolstered, he glanced over his shoulder with a wicked, one-sided, curled grin. Kyrie's own heart beat faster as her body heated at that grin. Secretly, she found it incredibly alluring. Feeling her, Nero's grin broadened. Those ramifications of discovering a closer bond with Kyrie were beginning to materialize and he sure did like them. Not only could he feel her amorous response of being near him, he could sense her whereabouts easily.

His anxiety lessened by her faith in him and their close bond, Nero steadied while warning Kyrie to get ready as Vergil turned the knob.

Opening the door, Vergil was met by a barrage of exclamations of fear, astonishment and alarm. Leaning one shoulder on the door frame, he negligently greeted them with a sardonic, "Gentlemen, ladies, is there something you need?"

Sputtering, one of the head leaders exclaimed, ""Vergil! You're free!"

Lazily surveying the man, Vergil mildly replied as if speaking to a slow-witted moron, "Obviously you are too clever to fool. Was that all you wanted to know? I will be most happy to educate you on further developments which may have escaped your notice." Tapping Yamato against the leg he wasn't leaning on, he brought their attention to it.

Remaining hidden, enjoying Vergil's cool style, Dante barely held in the chuckle as the outside group's alarm changed to chaotic dread.

Stepping back, Vergil invited, "Would you care to come in? Perhaps you would like to finish this discussion in private?" confident hell would freeze over before the crowd got past him. When the motley array of demons, humans and hybrids made as if to flee, he blurred forward.

So vast was his fury and contempt, he used Yamato sparingly as he struck - leaving a berth of dying foes to slowly perish in various painful ways. Some he left strangling on their own blood as he broke their ribs while he crushed others' throats to suffocate and using Yamato for favorites of his wrath, he slice them open to bleed to death. While many got away from him, many were left on his doorstep.

Kicking limbs and bodies away from the doorjamb, he slammed the door shut and leaned against it with his arms and legs crossed, waiting.

While Dante quietly chuckled, Lady yelled, "What did you do that for? I thought you said I could show them the door!"

The malicious glee gleaming in his enthralling eyes reflected his grin as he told her, "Do not be concerned. I merely wish to give them time to regroup. I am quite sure the news will spread and you will have more than enough of a welcoming committee to meet your need to 'show them the door' or rather, the other side of it."

Unable to stop her returning expression of delighted malice in desired vengeance, Lady rebuked him with a deceptively sweet, "Why, that's awfully considerate of you Vergil. I only hope they don't take too long after your enthusiastic greeting." Enjoying her wit, Vergil's grin widened.

Nero also wished Vergil hadn't been so keen on punishment, he'd pushed the pause button of their leaving in due haste.

Dante walked over to Lady and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry yourself. This way they'll come at us with everything they've got. You'll get your revenge Lady, in tenfold, thanks to Vergil's scheme." Dante went so far as to wink at Vergil as the moans outside faded to silence. Vergil returned the compliment with a slight nod.

Covering her laugh with a delicate cough, Kyrie felt Nero's impatience to get the show on the road and rubbed his back under his coat as she held his hand. Nero discovered a new benefit to their bond as he blissed out under Kyrie's hand as she kneaded his stiff muscles, finding the exact knots to massage, while sending pulses of tender understanding into him. Though Kyrie wanted out too, she could wait for the forthcoming carnage she was bound to wade through.

While she, Dante, Vergil and Trish relaxed, Nero and Lady wished the scumbags would hurry it up already. Finally they heard a band of soldiers gathering to attack. Zealously moving forward, Vergil held up a hand for them to have patience as he cast out his senses to surmise when the moment was ripe. Gnawing at the bit, Lady and Nero restrained themselves, but thankfully it only took a short time for Vergil to give the signal.

With a courtly bow to Lady, he opened the door on a startled, bunched together, band of warriors. Thrilled, Lady wasted no time in rounding Kalina Ann on them. She fired missile after missile into the entire lot, blasting them to bits.

Thinking Kyrie may not be too enthused about stepping around twitching body parts, Trish stepped forward with blazing flames to clean up the mess Vergil and Lady had left. Politely thanking her, Kyrie appreciated Trish's thoughtfulness. Nero smirked at Dante's bafflement at Kyrie's poise as he added his own thanks to Kyrie's. Trish waved a _Think nothing of it,_ as they trailed from the room into the corridor.

For once, Nero took the middle road, keeping Kyrie close as he fought off demons, humans and hybrids with lethal ferocity. As a bonus, Kyrie could sense what he intended almost before he could, leaving him unencumbered in his movements while he, in turn, could tell what to do to keep her from being thrown off course. He wanted Kyrie out of this horrible place and didn't waste time engaging enemies out of reach. Of the same mind, Kyrie wanted to go home as much as Nero, if not more so.

Leaving a wide, thorough swath of carnage and destruction behind them, Dante was pleased to see Kyrie holding up just fine. She instantly obeyed Nero's orders to duck, run or take cover before returning to his side when the coast was clear. He wished the women, and Nero for that matter, would follow orders that well. _Maybe she was in shock or something._

Nero and Vergil knew differently and didn't hesitate to inflict violence of the deadliest kind around her - knowing Kyrie could absolutely handle it. (Though she did hide behind Nero or averted her eyes a few times when things got too gruesome.)

With Trish bringing up the rear, Lady and Vergil took the front - delighting in slaughtering everything, or one, in sight. Vergil made a special point of hunting those who'd given him the slightest insult. Kyrie couldn't blame him, not after everything he, and she, had gone through. He basked in his new found freedom to punish those who should've known better than to poke a caged wild panther. Dante spent most of his time keeping a close eye on him and Lady while having his own fun.

Vergil, especially, kept him on his toes. Too engrossed on his need for revenge, Vergil didn't realize Dante had his back as his brother stalked down corridors so intent on certain individuals, he didn't care less what was coming up behind him. In fact, Vergil would've relished an opportunity to teach someone a lesson in foolhardiness in trying for a sneak attack.

Because there were A LOT of enemies going for Vergil's back, (well, they were probably going for Dante too, since the brothers were together - kinda) Dante took on the job of hacking or shooting them down. This not only gave him the action he craved but let him see his brother get payback. Heck, he didn't mind Vergil going bananas. Dante figured in his situation, he'd have been the same.

_Oh. Wait_. He would've been worse - being the emotional, playful one and all. Either way worked for him.

Noting this, Trish recalled Kyrie's observation Dante wanted his brother back. Watching Dante added to her intent of keeping Vergil with them as she kept busy covering Nero and Kyrie. Nero was acting similar to Vergil in his resolve to get outside.

Really, it was a bit tiresome having THREE berserkers on their hands. Between Lady, whose butt he saved more than several times, and Vergil, Dante was glad his hair was already white because it would've surely turned by now. He thanked God Trish was as cool as ever and a huge help in getting everyone out in one piece.

Seeing Dante had his hands full, Kyrie decided to lend a helping hand of her own.

Having knowledge of the complex exceeding that of the others (not counting Vergil) and deciding Lady, especially, might find a certain task extremely appealing, she called, "Lady, there. Down that hallway is where the other women are kept. I don't think they should be left behind in the hands of their tormentors, do you?" Halting her forward momentum, Lady looked over her shoulder at the young woman she hadn't formally met yet.

Wondering how Kyrie knew she, in particular, was the one for this undertaking, Lady found she didn't care. Kyrie, bless her, had shown her precisely what was she looking for. Instantly changing course to search the series of locked rooms in the corridor Kyrie had directed her to, Lady gave her a grateful smile filled with a wealth of anticipatory promise of deserved reprisal and retribution.

Grateful himself for Kyrie having the wit and foresight to remember the other captured, abused and violated victims, Dante was also pleasantly surprised she'd picked the perfect person for the job of saving them. Motioning Trish to follow Lady, Dante silently asked her to keep an eye on her in case Lady got too carried away in her fervor to take those in need of punishment to task. He didn't want her reliving her own assault without support.

Since Nero seemed steady in his vigilance, Trish could understand the logic of Dante's request and moved to follow Lady. She too was grateful to Kyrie for thinking of the other women and allowing Dante the room he needed to focus on a deadly Vergil filled with a quenchless thirst for bloody, merciless, revenge.

...

Now that Dante was free to trail Vergil in stealth mode, he enjoyed seeing his brother in action. Fluidly flowing in predatory mode, Vergil sleekly cut through enemies without breaking stride. Dante almost pitied the suckers who tried to hide from his rage because Vergil could sense them a mile away and didn't hesitate in ferreting out whatever hole they were cowering in. When Vergil got a hold of them, their hiding place became their coffin.

Even Dante winced a few times at the brutal tactics Vergil used on those he selected for special treatment. But he decided if Vergil went to the trouble of prolonging a certain thing, or person's, dismemberment, then they must've have done something to seriously piss him off. Unwilling to imagine what they'd done to him, Dante didn't want to know. Since these were evidently an elite few, he'd rather trust Vergil's judgment than his imagination. _Fantasy had to worse than reality, right?_ He sure hoped so.

It wouldn't do to have him go as crazed as Vergil - one of them needed a cool head. Dante thought him having a cooler head than Vergil was a hoot, not to mention unusual. If he got the chance, Dante was gonna milk this one over Vergil for all it was worth.

Suddenly a horde of demons rained down from above, driving for Vergil. Blowing them away (and his cover) with rapid machine gun triggering from Ebony and Ivory, Dante reproached Vergil, "Watch out would ya? You could've gotten yourself killed for God's sake. You need to chill."

Startled he hadn't sensed Dante behind him, Vergil disliked his loss of control and replied silkily, "This is the second time you have told me to 'chill' as you put it. Have I not demonstrated I am quite capable of taking care of business on my own? I certainly do not need any lectures, especially from you, when it comes to being levelheaded."

Dealing with hotheads on a constant basis, Dante figured Vergil was currently in that category and commented, "Oh yeah? Ya don't? Look behind me and see just how levelheaded you've been. Prig." While Dante shot demons rising around Vergil, Vergil did look behind Dante to see the amount of damage Dante had done to keep him safe. Shaken by the implications of Dante's intervention in concern for him, Vergil had to keep his jaw from dropping.

Grudgingly, he conceded, "As distasteful as it is, perhaps you might possibly have a valid point. I may have become slightly overly emotional in my endeavor to punish those whose insults are not to be forgiven."

"Gee, thanks loads Vergil. I'm overwhelmed by your profuse gratitude. Really. You should stop before you embarrass yourself," Dante returned sarcastically without letting up on wasting demons sprouting like weeds.

Unbending under Dante's caustic comment, Vergil gave a short laugh, "Fine. I get your drift. Though you may act as if you lack restraint and intelligence, you apparently do possess some."

Irked, Dante growled, "If that's your idea of a compliment, I'd reconsider if I was you. Sounded to me you just called me reckless and stupid when I'm not the one acting it."

Ignoring the bullets flying around him, Vergil casually replied, "You are, of course, entitled to your opinion. Far be it from me to correct any misconceptions you have in that inane brain of yours."

Knowing he had gotten all he was going to get, resigned, Dante snapped, "Alright you. That's enough. Now what? You still got unfinished business? Then let's get going. I'll stay out of your way, unless you need a hand now and then."

Inclining his head, Vergil waved a lazy hand, "A bit more time is all I require. If you insist on accompanying me, then I suppose there is nothing for it. Do as you wish."

Emboldened, Dante understood Vergil was saying he appreciated Dante's help. "Well what're we waiting for? You lead and I'll follow," he let Vergil know.

Inwardly pleased Dante had his back, Vergil shrugged an agreement and turned to continue his quest.

...

Trish caught up with Lady as she reached a locked door. Inside they could hear pleas for mercy, screams and weeping along with sounds of harsh blows and cracking whips.

Placing her hand on Lady's shoulder before she could blast her way in, Trish uncertainly asked, "Lady, are you sure you're alright with this? I mean, well, I'm worried. I don't like seeing you hurt and this's going to be rough - even for you. I'll admit I'm dreading what lays behind these doors. If I'm afraid of what I may feel, or do, I'm doubly afraid for you." Lady paused as she peered into the troubled eyes of her friend.

Warmed by Trish's concern, Lady reassured her, "I hear you. And believe me, I don't want to see what's going on either, but I can't leave these wretched women here to be brutalized." Seeing Trish's eyes darken to an emerald green, she squeezed her hand.

"Listen Trish. Those women in there probably need you more than me. Being who you are, you must've seen, and experienced, atrocities yourself. Because of that, I need to tell you I'm a bit worried about you too. But you're strong. You don't know this but you've been a comfort to me just by being with me. You give me courage to face what we both know is happening. Moreover, you're powerful and knowledgeable in the healing arts which these women are bound to need."

Lightening Trish's mood, Lady deliberately added with a tempting, wolfish grin, "I, personally, see this as a kind of therapy. Wouldn't YOU like to teach those slimy bastards inside a thing or two? Let's see how they like a taste of the dish they're force feeding these women. Whadda say?"

As Trish thought over Lady's proposal, her eyes began to brighten and reddish orange electricity crackled across her chest to gather into Luce and Ombra. Placing the barrel of one gun on her shoulder and the other on a hip, she casually replied smoothly, "Why Lady, I do believe you may be right. Those beasts within certainly do need a lesson in manners and I think we're just the ones to give it to them."

"You can count on it, " Lady agreed while concentrating. Bringing forth a surge of her own power into the lock, she opened the door by her touch alone. With one gun held upward, she asked Trish (who'd buried her fiery lightning as she thought the women inside would be fearful of any show of demonic power - even if she was a female), "Ready?" Slowly nodding, Trish smiled coldly with a dire gleam in her eyes promising death. At her meaningful nod, she went in fast as Lady took the side.

Everyone in the room froze as the two female warriors appeared out of nowhere with guns tracking inhuman brutes inflicting various types of abuse and torture on the crowd of young women. Both Lady and Trish were quick to note the various states of the victims. While some perked up with hope, others listlessly stared at them. Rage built.

Though flames arose in her eyes, Trish remained mute as she strolled throughout the room inconspicuously rendering tormentors immobile with unerring blows.

Lady faced off against the head guy with a growl thickening in her throat.

Completely disregarding her weapon, swelled stupid with his own status, the man raked her with his eyes - which showed he liked what he saw. "Well, well, what've we got here? Another pure one to join our merry gang? You, my lovely sexpot, are a hot ticket to be sure. This is my lucky day," he leered as he motioned his men toward Lady, discounting Trish - for now. He was so engrossed with capturing Lady, he failed to notice none of his lackeys responding to his command.

Lady sneered, "You got that wrong. This is MY lucky day, sleazy bastard." Bringing out a second gun, Trish got Lady's signal and they instantly riddled the brutal prison guards with bullets. Although, Trish and Lady would be the first to admit they weren't quite as careful in their aim as they usually were. The particularly vicious guards they sensed were left alive, bleeding from several excruciatingly fatal spots.

_Oops. Gee, what a shame. They're bad._

One of the chosen victims of their lingering punishment was the leader. Grunting as he tried to stem the flow of blood, he begged Lady, "Please. Help me. You're a woman. Surely compassion runs through you."

Lady's eyes hardened as she spat, "Where've I heard that before? Oh, yes. From the women you were brutalizing. I'll give you the heads up pal. Compassion toward guys like you isn't my forte. Taking them out is. You're lucky I'm showing 'compassion' by not cutting off the 'manhood' you're so proud of and ramming it down your throat."

Glancing around, the leader turned chalk white as he saw the women in his 'keeping' thought Lady's unthinkable threat was an action to definitely be considered. He could almost hear them urging her to throw compassion out the window.

Lady let a cruel, satisfied, malevolent smile spread to her unique eyes saying she heard them loud and clear and might take their encouragement under advisement. Holding the smile, she leisurely brought a gun up so he'd have plenty of time to think over his sins when death came for him with a bullet with his name on it. Trish also took her time dispatching the still alive guards scattered about, allowing them the same terrorizing courtesy Lady demonstrated.

After the last gunshot rang out, Trish and Lady turned their attention to the battered women.

...

Left to their own devices, Nero held tight to Kyrie as they made their way forward. He was relieved they didn't run into too many things, or persons, along the way. Regrettably, he'd been in such a hurry to get to Kyrie, he haven't paid too much attention to which directions he took to reach her. Kyrie was also at a loss since she'd been unconscious when she had been brought in.

Naturally, they got lost and ended up in an unknown, large chamber of some sort. As luck would have it, it was filled with a variety of demons. _Shit._ Cautiously backing away toward the door, pushing Kyrie behind him, Nero snarled threateningly at the large herd. Regrettably, they didn't make the exit before the door slammed shut, locking them in._ Fuck._ As the demons advanced, Nero hastily stashed Kyrie in a relatively safe nook before bringing out Blue Rose.

"You stay here Kyrie. I'll take care of this bunch," Nero assured her over his shoulder as he faced the incoming demons. Though Nero couldn't see her, he could feel her silent nod of assent. With a cocky grin, Nero raised his sleeve and triggered his Devil Arm, smashing a pure, white-blue, blazing fist into the center of the horde - decimating half of them on contact. With adoration shining in her eyes, Kyrie wanted to applaud but didn't think it was the appropriate thing to do.

Then her heart jumped in her throat as Nero crouched slightly, fired up Red Queen and streaked toward the hideous creatures. Though she wished Nero had stayed far away and used his Devil Arm to finish them off, she couldn't help but melt at the sight he made as he cut through a batch of the things while shooting others at the same time.

His coat flared when he swung in an deadly arc as he circled the room. His long legs bent as he ducked a slashing claw before swiftly reacting with an upward thrust of his flaming sword. Tilting with a fluid jerk, he avoided another attack. That demon got blown to dust by Blue Rose.

Reaching out to him, adrenaline flooded her veins as Kyrie vicariously went into battle with Nero. Being careful not to distract him, she felt his despising hatred of the vile evilness surrounding him and ferocious determination to eradicate it. She also felt his cool appraisal of his adversaries' positions and ability to sense what move they were about to make before they lashed at him.

Feeling him, Kyrie had always wondered why Nero easily absorbed fighting techniques so skillfully - now she knew. Reveling in the heady sensation of actually knowing what it was like to be an sensational warrior along with the extra benefit of being able to watch his lithe, smooth movements, tactics and agility, Kyrie's fright turned into a thrilling excitement.

Unable to look away from Nero if her life depended on it, Kyrie waited breathlessly for him to utterly demolish each and every demon in the chamber. He ended with a flourish, kneeling on one knee with his sword held out to the side and his gun lowered. Adding to Kyrie's rapture, Nero gracefully rose to secure his sword and expertly twirl Blue Rose into its holster.

Striding toward her, Nero faltered as he picked up her unusual swirling array of emotions. Although fearful for him, he'd always known Kyrie liked to see him in action but this wasn't the normal reaction he was used to. Uncertain of what, exactly, she was radiating, Nero wasn't sure whether to approach her or not. Maybe Kyrie was terrified, or something, by his furious bloodlust in battle because she was projecting a profuse amount of profound emotions while appearing to be frozen on the spot.

Kyrie had been subtle, but Nero had felt her with him as he fought. He'd been worried because Kyrie wasn't a warrior but he couldn't afford to hold back. If he had, they'd really be in trouble. Feeling as filthy as the demons he'd slain, he waited in sickening dread for the repulsed rejection he just knew Kyrie was about to send his way.

Laughing, Kyrie felt his shame and ran to him. Staggered, Nero didn't know what to think as she placed her hands on his chest while staring up at him with golden stars shining in her eyes. "Nero," Kyrie breathed, "You were... That was..." Since she couldn't adequately explain, she clasped the collar of his coat and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Opening her generous mouth under his, Nero's cells burst to life as Kyrie's springtime scent and flavor spun a intoxicating breeze through his system.

Chasing away all the nastiness clinging to him, he cupped her slender neck and then trailed his hands over her shoulders. Savoring her satiny softness, his head spun as he noted her skin beginning to deepen its peach colored hue as her heated blood rose to the surface. Slanting his mouth to better explore her sweetness, Kyrie dug her hands into his silky hair to help her arch upward until her entire length was pressed against his.

Somewhere, in the far reaches of his mind gone haywire, Nero got the idea Kyrie sure wasn't terrified or repulsed. Immersed in her invigorating freshness, he couldn't tell where she started and he left off. Attempting to form a coherent thought, Nero steadied before he buckled under Kyrie's intense, overwhelming assault - an assault he'd take, without doubt, anytime, anywhere, anyhow.

Right when Nero was finding his groove, the door crashed open and they heard a familiar, peeved voice, "Hey! You two! This isn't the time or place. Focus on the task at hand. Geez, can't you wait until you're in an appropriate setting?"

Mortified, Kyrie leaped away from Nero as her flush blossomed into a blush. Refusing to look anywhere other than the floor, Kyrie weakly replied, "Yes Dante," wholeheartedly wishing she could disappear into thin air.

Holding in a devilish snicker, Dante liked her instant compliance - he wanted to get back to a not quite himself Vergil, and quick.

Scowling, Nero however was of a different mind. First off, he had been focusing on the task in hand - intently - just not the task Dante expected of him and he absolutely wasn't going to thank Dante for breaking his concentration either. Second, Nero was angry Kyrie felt ashamed and third, he didn't like being pushed around. (Although he did have to admit making-out in a fortress full of raving lunatics and demons probably wasn't such a good idea.)

"What're YOU doing here? I thought you had your own job to do," Nero grouched, wanting to strangle Dante for interrupting.

Returning the scowl, Dante rumbled, "I was doing my job nitwit. I was nearby, heard a ruckus and decided to see what the commotion was about. From what I can gather, it's a good thing I did. How'd ya get yourselves trapped in a locked room? And what are you doing in here - aside from the obvious that is? Your job is to get Kyrie outside safely."

While Nero fumed, Kyrie didn't think she'd EVER live this encounter down._ Good heavens, what must Dante think?_ For that matter, what had she been thinking? Feeling this was her fault, she should've known Dante would have been concerned for their welfare and come to their rescue. Not that she didn't think for a moment Nero couldn't have busted down the door, but still, Dante had gone out of his way to check to make certain they were all right.

While she deeply appreciated his care, Kyrie wished he'd arrived before she... and Nero... _Oh God._ Kyrie pleaded with the Almighty to turn the clock back as her cheeks bloomed crimson.

Struck mute, she heard Nero reluctantly confess, "We got lost and ended up here. There were a bunch of demons hanging around. I took care of them. No big deal."

"No big deal? Got lost? For the love of... Look you, the way out is that a way," Dante gestured in a specific direction before continuing in a stern, "Now cool your jets and get going. And I don't mean get yourself going THAT way. Understand?"

_Dear Lord above._ Kyrie wondered if a person could die of embarrassment. She guessed not since she remained alive but deduced it could take awhile to recover from - perhaps a long while.

At Kyrie's pronounced feelings of being disgraced in front of Dante, Nero swiftly drew his gun and pulled the trigger.

Blurring to the side, Dante growled, "Ya better watch yourself kid. I'm in no mood for fun and games with you. I already got my playmates. You don't want to be provoking me. That's a fact."

"Nero!" Kyrie exclaimed in appalled horror, "Did you just try to shoot DANTE?"

At her tone, Dante went from irritation to amusement. _Poor Kyrie. If her face got any redder, she was gonna die of heatstroke._ "I'm fine, Kyrie," Dante felt compelled to reassure her, "Loverboy there's the one you have to worry about. Tell you what. You keep him on track while I hit the road so I can take care of my business and you can take care of yours. Sound alright?"

Crossing his arms, Nero muttered under his breath about bigshots sticking their noses in places they didn't belong - making Dante want to laugh straight in his face.

Seeing no help coming from Nero, Kyrie forced herself to say, "Yes Dante."

Swallowing his laughter, Dante briefly nodded, discovering he was starting to find the whole situation hilarious. Before he lost control and really caused Kyrie to have a heart attack, he disappeared to keep an eye on Vergil.

Once Dante was gone, Kyrie said to Nero miserably, "I'm so, so sorry Nero."

Bolting alert, Nero, in no way, at all, wanted Kyrie harboring any regrets. That would be... _Yikes!_ If Dante's appearance caused Kyrie to become shy about... uh, thoroughly expressing herself in a... um, never before hot to that degree, GREATLY appreciated... ah, exuberant manner, Nero'd kill him with his bare hands.

Putting all the conviction and sincerity in his voice (and feelings) he could muster, he hastened to assure her by casually saying, "What? There's nothing to be sorry about. You (_absolutely, positively, TRULY_) didn't do anything wrong. If you're worried about Dante, don't be. He's cool. Believe me, everything's just fine." When Kyrie tentatively smiled and her color began to return to normal, Nero almost sank to floor in relief.

"Do you really think so? I mean, you don't think Dante thinks less of us?" Kyrie asked hopefully.

Mentally throwing a blue streak of virulent curses in the missing Dante's direction, Nero maintained his relaxed demeanor, inside and out (beginning to get the hang of shielding himself from Kyrie - mostly), as he answered, "Nah. Not at all. In fact, I'd be surprised if he haven't suspected something like that would happen after all we've been through." As Kyrie visibly relaxed further, Nero breathed easier.

Taking her hand in his, Nero said with a grin, "How 'bout we get a move on? The sooner we're out of this place, the sooner we can get home." Returning his smile, Kyrie earnestly concurred.

Wow. That'd been a close one - too close for his comfort. Practically hearing Dante laughing at him, Nero clenched his teeth and fist.

_Man, was Dante ever gonna get it if he messed things up for him in regards to Kyrie with his bad timing and big mouth._


	17. Chapter 17 Sleeping Volcanoes Erupt

**I'm extremely hesitant to post the next two chapters. I know this may sound as stupid as I feel but I almost want add a disclaimer to the effect of - warning: these chapters were written by Dante and Vergil. Seriously, I have no idea where these chapters came from. They are actually one chapter I had to break apart because it was too long. Basically I was grabbed by the throat and Dante and Vergil wouldn't let me go until I had written what they had to say. The only thing I could do was listen to them and then try to write the scene in such a way to make them understood. Let's face it, both Dante and Vergil are pretty enigmatic and, while I finally understood where they were coming from, it was difficult to write their scene. I am absolutely unsure if I was successful. I have no idea if you'll like these chapters or not. If it helps, think of Vergil showing signs of Post Traumatic Stress. Dante doesn't quite understand this, but accepts it - to a certain extent. He also has his own axes to grind with Vergil and wants to get in his say with Vergil just as Vergil wants his say with Dante. While Dante feels the need to help Vergil, they have a lot things to resolve. That's not to say it's all going to go away after one full out, brutal, confrontation, but at least they clear the air a bit. Needless to say, these chapters were NOT in the original. That's one of the reasons I'm so uncomfortable and worried it doesn't fit or will confuse you. All I ask is for your honest opinion while having mercy on me, and if you hate them, be gentle. I'm already having heart palpitations.  
**

**Sleeping Volcanoes Erupt**

Deeply disturbed by the sight awaiting him once he returned to Vergil, Dante saw Vergil standing before two men with demonic coloring warping their skin. The disturbing part was Vergil was calling forth his demonic power as he purred in an awful, bass cadence, "I have reclaimed my proper place. As I warned, now comes the time for me to remind you of yours." Paying no heed to men's pleas for mercy, Vergil's eyes burned an icy blue matching his sadistic, anticipative, demoniacal smile.

To his dread-filled alarm, Dante saw Vergil's energy streaking a hellish orange-red and black - giving him an euphoric high. Breaking into a run, Dante watched as Vergil held out clawed, Devil Hands. Before he could reach him, Vergil clenched them into loose fists. Clutching their throats, the men fell to their knees.

Changing from ice to glacier, crazed eyes became hypnotic as Vergil commanded, "In your arrogant, ignorant temerity of mocking me as a 'Lord,' you gave me power over you. Braying asses. As unsuspecting subjects of my wrath, feel what you had the audacity to inflict upon me. Baseborn curs." Writhing agony accompanied the hybrids' strangulation.

Getting what Vergil meant, Dante became a reluctant witness into a glimpse of Vergil's ordeal and would've torn the trash currently thrashing on the floor to shreds, himself. However much he wished otherwise, Dante couldn't allow Vergil to dispense his revenge the way he intended. Heightening his dread to almost panic, Dante reached Vergil as he channeled hellfire into his palms.

Dante knew if that blackish orange fire touched the brutes at Vergil's feet, they'd be rendered insane - an inescapable, torturous, unending insanity which would break their minds as they slowly died in a frenzied inferno. Dante knew inviting demonic traits into one's self was a surefire, one way ticket straight to Hell. Their souls had been bought and paid for with a no returns policy (he'd let nature take its course there).

In addition, Vergil wanted to give them a hell within the Human World which belonged in the Demon World - while thoroughly enjoying every second of their torment.

Carefully avoiding those satanic claws, Dante tackled Vergil in the nick of time to deter him. Vergil didn't release his ex-jailers from his power as he met Dante head on. Rolling, Dante landed above Vergil, pinning his arms in such a way to keep those evil, grasping hands from reaching him.

Straining against Dante's hold, Vergil hissed, "Leave me be Dante. This is none of your concern."

"Oh, I'm concerned alright. Vergil, you can't do what you're thinking. Punishment is one thing - torture, especially this kind of torture for the sake of pleasure, is another. It falls within the demonic realm."

"Is that so? And who's to stop me? You? Who are YOU to speak of torture and pleasurable revenge? Don't bother yourself with those lackeys. They well deserve punishment by my hands. If it's Hell they seek, who better than me to deliver it?" Vergil scorned vindictively.

"Are you saying you wanna be a Master over them?" Dante asked forbiddingly. Scorched by the blast, Dante held tight as Vergil went off like an atomic bomb.

"MASTER?!" he gnashed so savagely Dante added rabid to his description of Vergil (and he didn't want Vergil taking a chunk out of him to spread the disease) as he ranted, "You DARE imply me a Master? Yes, you. Out of anyone, anywhere, you, most especially have no right to accuse ME of wanting to be a master! I loathe them with every fiber in my being. Because of YOU, I know all about Masters, up close and personal. Aren't you the one who saw me enslaved and rather than help me, chose the easy route? Cast down, knowing what I did, I became diligent in my efforts to become one Masters wouldn't come near. You're the master craftsman. Behold your creation. Are you not pleased with the result?"

"No. I can't say I am. Mostly I'm sick and sorry," Dante answered honestly while forcibly turning off the flames inside him boiling a kettle full of best forgotten memories.

Vergil wasn't going to let him forget as he lashed out, "If anything YOU are the Master. Do you wish to master me?"

"What the fuck are you babbling about?" Dante asked as that kettle's fire relighted.

Narrowing his eyes, Vergil explained in a furious, "Don't you have 'followers' who obey your commands? Aren't you trying to get me to follow your orders? Isn't this the markings of a Master?"

"Oh, hell no. Don't you EVEN go there. I'm no Master. That's for damn sure. You're the bossy one - not me."

"Is that so? I wouldn't say bossy but reasonable. You always were obstinate when it came to listening to reason."

"Reason? Is that what you call it? Stupidity is more like it. If you wanna think of me as hardheaded, then that's your problem, not mine," Dante retorted.

Not too swift on engaging brain before mouth, Dante added, "Look what your 'reasoning' got ya. That was some twisted reasoning on your part to my mind. I wasn't the one who disappeared into Demonville to take on the Prince of Darkness. You were as crazy then as you're acting now. You're so out of it, you forgetting the deal we made about not using the black arts." Hearing the words pouring out of him, Dante braced himself for Vergil's eruption.

Thrown when Vergil didn't explode (though he didn't lower his guard an inch) Dante saw Vergil intensely focus on him as a cougar would its dinner while ordering coldly, "Lower your shields Dante."

_Not in this lifetime._

Seeing him balk, Vergil cooed, "What's the matter? Scared?"

_Nah. He wasn't scared_. Dante figured petrified came closer to the truth. It was bad enough having Vergil going demonic on him, but hearing Vergil's changed language to better match his, made Dante understand Vergil was on the brink of insanity and wanted to take him along for the ride.

When Dante refused to budge, Vergil demanded, "Lower your shields. I merely want to show you something."

"No way," Dante said emphatically.

"Then I will lower them for you," Vergil informed him.

Dante blanched. "Don't you try, Vergil. I mean it."

"What are you going to do? Go crying to Mother? Oh, yes," Vergil's eyes became freezing lasers, "Mother's no longer here, is she? She was butchered and you were left safe in the Human World. Lucky you. But in this case, unlucky for you."

_That did it._ Infuriated, Dante, with all the power he could spare, violently punched Vergil, sending Vergil skidding across the floor.

Chest heaving Dante spat fire, "Don't you EVER talk about her. You can go back to Hell for all I care."

Rising, Vergil's hands returned to normal as he unexpectedly flung himself at Dante. Unable to evade him fast enough, Dante was caught around the waist - crashing into a wall with Vergil pinning him against the surface.

"Stop it Vergil. That's enough," Dante warned.

"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere until you take a walk through a part of my world."

Dante didn't like the sound of that piece of unwanted information. With the twins wrestling for dominance, their auras mingling, Dante knew he had little chance of warding off Vergil. He had the small comfort of knowing now that Vergil's devil was weakened, (for now) if Vergil did manage to break through his guard, he wouldn't be taken on a jaunt in Vergil's shoes in the Demon World. With Vergil this determined, Dante figured whatever Vergil wanted to show him probably came in a close second.

"Why're you doing this Vergil? What's the need, or importance? I thought we agreed a long time ago on the privacy thing," Dante asked, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt.

Without letting up, Vergil said, "You accused me of breaking our deal. I believe I explained I wouldn't use the dark arts unless I felt it was necessary." Feeling Vergil powering up, Dante thickened his defenses.

"Well I don't see the necessity here. All I see are two too stupid to live hybrids. Just kill them already and be done with them," Dante reasoned.

Shaking his head, Vergil insisted, "No. You won't understand until you see. You've got to feel what they did, then you'll realize I wasn't going to break our bargain." Cursing, Dante felt Vergil yank their mother's amulet from under his vest. _Shit._

"I see you still carry Mom with you for protection, though she couldn't protect you for long, could she? And she certainly can't protect you from me," Vergil proclaimed fiendishly. He struck home and Dante was momentary distracted by Vergil ripping away the scab covering an excruciating wound. Forcing Dante's hand into his to touch the jewel, Dante made a fist as he fought Vergil.

"You don't have to do this. I can imagine what you went through. Or you can just explain so I'll get it. Isn't that enough?" Dante asked, working to get through to Vergil, knowing with the amulet made whole it'd respond to both of them - and it liked when Dante and Vergil were together as their mother intended.

"Imagine? You couldn't imagine what I have to show you. You WILL feel my need and in seeing me, you will come to understand what you cannot understand," Vergil growled as he nearly broke Dante's fingers as he pried them apart to envelope the ruby Dante could almost feel weeping. Red light blinded them as they both made contact. Instantly, Vergil ruthlessly bridged Dante's shield. He didn't break through completely, but enough for his purposes.

Dazed, Dante felt Vergil lower his own shields so Dante could see Kyrie with her hands on Vergil's back demanding the guards stop hurting him as he struggled to remain composed in the midst of the agony racking him.

Dante saw the indignity, felt the useless raging need to kill his crude, lower than grime, jailers and the shame of having a tenderhearted, defenseless young woman come to his aid when he should be the one doing the defending. Dante also felt Vergil's (and his) amazed, warmed thankfulness for Kyrie's caring, courageous stance.

Quickly melting, the scene shifted to Vergil unable to move as she was almost raped. Eyes blazing red, Dante saw her purity and goodness battered by dirty slime and his feelings meshed with Vergil's helpless fury of being trapped, immobilized, denigrated as he could only look on in feeble support and offer whatever comfort he could possibly give - if any. In a flash, Dante was thrown another vision of his own punishment of Lady's assailant.

Vergil briefly showed Dante this scene to give Dante Vergil's knowledge these guards had used the information of Kyrie's concern for Vergil, and a disc of Dante's arrival with Lady as his supposed chosen one, to gain the reward of demonic power. It also, to Vergil's limitless rage, was the reason for the visit from the man who'd attacked Kyrie when Vergil couldn't stop him.

Battling to handle these sights, feelings and revelations while shutting himself off from Trish, Dante could now understand Kyrie's call for his retribution and help. Wishing he'd known how grim the situation had gotten, he was sorry he hadn't put the pieces together sooner. How was he supposed to have known his act would light the fuse to her and Vergil's degradation? Dante didn't know, but somehow felt he should've. Stupid thinking, he knew, but he couldn't help feeling he was somewhat to blame.

No wonder Vergil wanted to punish him by having him experience and see what he'd endured. Not only did Dante have fight the urge to deliver his own version of hell to the filth staining the floor, he was sinking, suffocating, into the quicksand of Vergil's mounting agitation - beckoning Vergil to succumb to the lessons he'd learned, and traits he'd acquired, to survive in the Demon World.

Releasing Dante and stepping back, Vergil asked dangerously, "Now do you understand?"

"Yeah, I get it," Dante panted, overcome by Vergil submersing him in his disconsolate, stark, existence.

"Good," Vergil purred as his voice lowered. Leaving Dante holding himself up by the hands against the wall, he fluidly turned and started chanting while bringing forth his demonic power.

Though he'd suspected it, Dante had fleetingly hoped Vergil had recovered from reverting to relying on his knowledge of the black arts to do the unforgivable. Though he did have to admire throughout their confrontation Vergil hadn't released the guards cowering on the floor. While he hadn't continued torturing them as he engaged Dante, he'd held them in place.

Bewildered, although Dante felt he'd been given proof positive Vergil was over the line, he discovered after finding him, he simply couldn't let Vergil slip away. He couldn't get it. He'd lived without Vergil for years and common sense dictated he should take him out - if he could. Yet that scenario refused to play for him.

Yeah, he was pissed and didn't appreciate, in the least, Vergil passing him more grief than he already had. Sure, he'd admit any day of the week Vergil had had it worse than him, but his life hadn't been any picnic either. Dante wasn't about to let Vergil get all freaky and _"Oh, woe is me_," on him. If he thought he had the divine right to the blues, he had another thing coming.

Striding up behind him, Dante grabbed Vergil by the shoulder. "Hey, hold up. I thought we talked about this. No going demon on those mangy dogs' asses," Dante declared. Giving him the evil eye (literally) Vergil powered up with reddish-orange black becoming pronounced within his energy.

He snapped, "I thought we talked about this also and you said you got it."

"Yeah, I get your need to maim and destroy. You can do that without the demonic stuff," Dante casually replied. When Vergil shrugged him off and continued onward, Dante shoved him - hard. Stumbling, Vergil caught himself and rounded on Dante with a snarling growl. Dodging his fist (_Thank God it hadn't turned malignant - yet_) Dante slammed him in the ribs, keeping Vergil from triggering by bathing him in a blue energy identical to his usual color.

Feeling the familiar, soothing power, Vergil wasn't too happy Dante had interfered and retaliated with a kick to the thigh. Grunting, Dante took the pain as his leg went numb. He hit Vergil with a backhanded fist as his leg regained circulation.

Seeing Dante fighting Vergil, one of the groveling men pleaded, "Lord Dante, save us. We are yours to command." Immediately Dante shot him through the shoulder without a glance. His attention on Vergil, he didn't need, or want, any distractions.

Staring Vergil in the eye, he idly commented, "I'm not your lord. Address the one you should be praying to, 'cause that's the one you're gonna need," letting the men know if Vergil didn't kill them, Dante would.

Feeling the fierce, predatory, hunger radiating from Vergil, Dante changed tactics when he taunted while licking the blood (heightening his thirst for more) from the corner of his mouth, "Did that feel good? Did you feel powerful? Did it bring you pleasure to inflict pain without causing death? Would you deny me what is rightfully my own pleasure? I was the one insulted, not you."

"Don't you think it'd be better if we discussed this in private? All this chatter is getting on my nerves," was Dante's bland response, ignoring Vergil's questions.

Malicious ice blue eyes lit up as they slid toward his prey as Vergil agreed a greedy, "You know, I do believe you're right." Nonchalantly, Dante gestured with Ebony and Ivory for Vergil to go ahead.

Discounting the churning in his stomach as Vergil became someone he barely recognized, Dante watched Vergil's demonic, clawed hands gather together the bloodcurdling spell created from his arcane chanting and hellish energy trailing down his arms. Withholding the shudder, Dante waited until Vergil was a few feet from the men so terrified they couldn't speak, much less move.

Figuring they'd had time to repent their ill-conceived judgment and dumbass, bloated insolence toward someone that anyone with half a brain should've known not to mess with, Dante blew whatever brains they did have from their skulls.

Having dealt with the first blast of Vergil's churning hatred, Dante thought he knew what was coming but Vergil hit him like a freight train from nowhere. He was down before he had a chance to duck, but he had an advantage. Vergil was out of his mind with furious outrage, and Dante was able to pin his arms back - keeping Vergil's demonic revenge, now directed at him, at bay. Leaning forward, Vergil fought to bring his hands promising inescapable monstrous nightmares closer to Dante.

"You took my prey! Who do you think you are? Oh, I forgot. The almighty Dante who all demons fear and causes the entire Demon World to quake in dread. An unsurpassed Master and demon slayer to be feared for his pitiless, relentless, deliverance of death. They don't see, as I do, a warrior who uses clownish antics to hide his prowess because he likes to 'play.' What right do you have to take MY quarry from me? Tell me fearsome one. Were you in need of entertainment? You've got the nerve to lecture me on tormenting those who rightfully deserve it when you take pleasure in the same thing, yourself."

When Dante's brows furrowed in confusion and anger, Vergil crooned, "Didn't you mercilessly, barbarically, punish the man who had the guts to lay hands on Lady? That's why you sliced his guts open, wasn't it? Didn't you take pleasure from his anguish? Did it fill you with delicious delight? Come on Dante, we're alone. You can be honest. Let those cliched, tired, witticisms roll off your tongue to explain away your lies."

Red hot rage built as Vergil spoke until Dante could barely think straight and he wasn't feeling particularly witty at the moment - that was a fact.

Without loosening his grip, Dante hissed, "Did I enjoy killing those demon hybrids, or the son of bitch who hurt Lady? Sure did. Did I get my rocks off? No, I didn't. I'll let you in on a secret Vergil. I don't feel anything after I pull the trigger. To me, they're dead, plain and simple. How they go, is how I feel they should go. If that makes me judge, jury and executioner, then so be it. There's not many who'll step up to the plate, much less acknowledge there's evil in this world that needs to be taken out like the garbage it is."

As Dante talked, Vergil's demonic spell dissipated as he listened. Dante kept speaking since Vergil wanted to know and was paying attention. "As for who I am, I'll tell you who I am. I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass for calling me a revolting Master right after I explain what right I have to keep you on the straight and narrow. I'm your brother, dickhead, and I'm concerned about you."

Returning to their human form, Vergil stretched the kinks out of his hands while scoffing, "You concerned for me? Don't make me laugh. So what if you're my brother? You've no rights. Those you threw away long ago. If we're twins, aren't we supposed to be mainly equal? But in your blindness, you changed that and me. This is your fault Dante."

"Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't matter. What matters is I didn't make you like you are. You did that all by yourself," Dante returned, irate.

Very mildly, putting Dante on high alert, Vergil said, "There's some truth to what you say. Yes, I slashed you away when you tried to stop me which may make you right. But if you'd have listened to me, we could've ruled the Demon World together and no one, or nothing, would've been able to defeat us. Yet, as usual, you were defiant and refused to reach for the power which was ours by birthright. Right now, we could be relatively safe instead of fighting off foes constantly hunting us. Now that you have grown into your power, aren't you glad you have the might to destroy your enemies and protect those under you?"

At Vergil's disclosure of a delusional, asinine plan, Dante became livid. Vergil this idiotically idealistic? Hardly. If this had been his plan all along, he'd buy a bridge in a desert. Dante had a good idea what Vergil's idea of "safety" was, or had been. He had wanted power - pure and basic. With the power to defeat his enemies and secure a stronghold for himself, he'd wanted Dante to follow his lead in teaching the Demon World to leave him, or if he could get Dante on board, them, be.

Baring his teeth with glittering, greenish blue, diamond hard eyes, he snarled, "Relatively safe? Bud, I think the key term there is 'relatively.' Give me a break. Safe? There's no such thing and there isn't gonna be. That's the stupidest, lamest, greenhorn statement I've ever heard. What you're really pissed about is I didn't fall for all that might is the only thing that matters bullshit, right? Well, I've got news for you big brother. You can have all the power, or might, you want and it won't make a damn bit of difference. You still screw up. You still lose those you care for. You can't control all that much. You may think so, but you can't. The universe doesn't work that way. So fuck you and fuck off."

With this being said, Dante dug in his heels, flipped, and took Vergil with him. As Vergil landed with a bone jarring impact on his back, Dante towered over him snarling, "I don't give a rat's ass what you think. I do my job. I'm good at it. And if I like to whistle while I work, so what? It's what I was born to do. It's what we were BOTH born to do. You just got screwy in the head about which side of the family to claim. Safety."

He snorted, "Where? In the Demon World? Yeah, like I'd buy into that safe, lovely, prime piece of real estate. Asshole."

Climbing to his feet, Vergil launched himself at Dante. Dante let out an _oomph_ as Vergil punched him in the gut. His hands locked together, Dante retaliated with a doubled fisted blow under Vergil's jaw, flinging him back. Recovering quickly, Vergil took his backward momentum as a means to return the favor with a double heeled kick to Dante's chin. The brothers were so enraged, they didn't think to draw their weapons. They wanted to feel the breaking of flesh and bone under their bare hands.

Feeling his teeth snap together with the strength to rattle his head, Dante barely avoided biting his tongue. Sensing Vergil moving in, he revolved into a roundhouse. Connecting with a solid heel to the chest, he used Vergil as a springboard. Tucking his knees into a high somersault, Dante landed fluidly a distance away.

As Vergil pushed against the pain in his chest, breathing heavily, he declared, "Which side of the family to claim? We were born into both worlds. You lie to yourself, pretending to be human when you're as much a devil as I am."

Dante shot, "Yeah? I made my choice. I sure don't wanna be any devil, though I admit I act like one at times. At least, unlike you, I don't enjoy killing for the sake of killing just because it's the easy way out. I don't hurt someone who doesn't deserve it you evil, cold blooded snob."

In lowering his shields, Vergil had forgotten to raise them and Dante clearly heard Kyrie as Vergil hesitated: _I only want you to understand I do not, as others may, see you as evil. I don't sense you gain pleasure from killing, except for, perhaps, those you see as having wronged you. Nero, and from what I can gather, Dante, also take pleasure in killing those they see as evil, or as their enemy. Unlike you, they choose not to kill simply because it is expedient or logical. So though I may find certain acts you do repugnant, I understand you don't do them out of pleasure. This is why I don't perceive you as evil, but, maybe, misguided._

Shocked, Dante stared at Vergil. Did he just hear what he thought he had? He wondered where THAT piece of conversation came from. Kyrie saying she didn't see Vergil as evil? Dante knew he didn't, but everyone else did. How she arrived at the same conclusion, and why, was beyond him, but if she was that astute, Dante didn't care much for her declaration he took the same pleasure as Vergil in taking out his targets. That negated his whole argument. (Though he was thankful she had the wit to see his targets as the bad guys.)

Scrambling, he grabbed the one thing she had said to regain his footing. "Yeah Vergil, that's you all over. Expedient and logical," Dante sneered, "You cast aside your own brother, your twin, because it was 'expedient and logical.' I just love taking second place to your mental process. Thanks heaps. I feel a whole lot better knowing where I stand."

Vergil's eyes seared red.

_Crap_. Dante should have kept his ability to hear Vergil under wraps 'cause now he had a tiger by the tail who gave him a few broken ribs for making that observation. Though they healed rapidly, he had to recover as Vergil got him in a choke-hold.

"At least I can think clearly when you'd rather ignore facts and simply seek entertainment than make the effort to learn what's what. I didn't let you in on my plan because of that very thing. Why do you think I sought you in the first place? You can't possibly think I couldn't tell you didn't truly care about anything, or anyone, when we were young and once again reunited. Not only would you rather hide from the truth and others, you had an appalling sense of fair play which would've interfered with my plans. Regrettably, though we worked well together, I quickly saw your weaknesses," Vergil let Dante know.

Breaking loose, Dante accused, "Weaknesses? By gosh, how blind could I be? Why didn't I get the clue then? I'm such a dumbass I should've seen your point of view from the start. Pal, you give devious its definition. There's nothing wrong with playing fair when it comes to certain situations and seeing individual souls as important. That's where you fall down."

"Devious? You call me devious when you're known for your devious tactics? And you certainly don't play fair in war now," Vergil retorted.

Dante snarled, "Who do ya think taught me there's no such thing as a fair fight once you're in one? And I gotta hand it to you, deviousness comes in handy. That doesn't put me in the wrong. You just taught me how to do my job better."

"You're such a liar Dante. You lie to yourself and to me. Don't feel anything after you pull the trigger? Yes. I agree they're dead once you've selected your targets, but I know the satisfaction you feel in causing their death. I never lied to you. I'm not the one who merely wished to engage me, rather than restrain me, from opening the portal to Father's power. Don't feign ignorance of this and then say you aren't as wrong, or evil, as me. You'd rather 'party' as you say, than necessarily obliterate the depravity you're so righteous about. You know my code as I know yours," Vergil hit Dante dead on.

Refuting him, (while refusing to acknowledge Vergil's point about perhaps enjoying his work too much) Dante argued, "OK. I'll give ya the last part, but I saw the light, didn't I - eventually? That's what counts, isn't it? Was that why you wouldn't listen to me? Did I discover my path too late for you to believe me? Or did you care? Maybe you're the liar, not me." Knowing Dante evaded the truth of his relish in the kill while calling him the liar, Vergil belligerently attacked.

As Dante fended him off, Vergil growled, "Liar? Me? I don't think so. Just because I withheld information from you doesn't make me a liar."

"Why should I believe you? You may speak the truth, as you see it, but actions speak louder than words. Didn't you promise me not to use your knowledge of the arcane arts? But, noo. Don't think I don't know you weren't planning on using your Devil's power on those sadistic dweebs from the get go. And, sure enough, the second you got free, what'd ya do? Hunt them down so you could do just that. Tossing aside your word makes you a lowlife backstabber in my book. So much for that honor and honesty you're proud of," Dante ground out between blocks and strikes.

Then he noticed Vergil slowing his brutal, flowing, bruising moves. Baffled, Dante sensed Vergil not only insulted, but stung by his accusations.

He got over his puzzlement when Vergil let him hear Kyrie telling Vergil with conviction: _I see you as a brutally honest man who values his honor greatly, which is why I felt I could trust you with Nero's life. So if you tell me you must hurt me because you feel you have no choice, and you will find it 'distasteful,' I believe that too._


	18. Chapter 18 See Me, Feel Me, Hear Me

**See what I mean about Dante and Vergil doing the talking and taking over? Even I was wincing as I wrote the first part of these two chapters. Dante and Vergil obviously don't believe in holding back. I was glad when this chapter, or part, wasn't as brutal as the previous one. Dante and Vergil would have never torn each other apart like that in front of an audience. They both value their privacy - which is the main reason Dante took out the guards when he did. Also, he figured since they were going to Hell, he didn't want the whole Demon World knowing about his, or Vergil's, personal lives. I am curious to see what you all think about these new additions. As I said before, they are certainly throwing me for a loop as I try to see how well they fit, if at all. I appreciate your support and tact. (Especially tact. Don't forget my chest pains.) Thanks.  
**

**See Me, Feel Me, Hear Me**

Feeling slightly sick, Dante realized he did distrust Vergil and had thrown his honor into question, whereas a woman barely out of her youth stoutly placed her life and faith in Vergil's care - and a virtual stranger no less. Here he was, Vergil's twin, questioning his honesty and code, when a young woman, utterly at Vergil's mercy, believed in him. _What kind of brother was he anyway?_ Evidently, Dante belonged to the not so great ones' club (_not that Vergil wasn't a card carrying member also_).

While Dante deliberated and assimilated this knowledge, Vergil savagely went for him. His all out methods showed he wasn't fooling around in his insatiable need to reduce Dante to pulp. Going instantly into battle mode, Dante changed his defensive stance into an offensive one. After being beaten bloody, while giving as good as he got, Dante was caught off guard and Vergil was able to fling him over his shoulder.

Thrown to floor with a thud, Dante held in the yowl as his aching body, several broken bones and ruptured organs met the hard, unforgiving surface. Dismissing the pain, and no nonsense, hammering repair work being done on his wounds, he feigned disorientation and lay limp, waiting. When Vergil didn't pause in leaping for his throat, Dante swiftly caught him with both boots in the solar plexus, sending Vergil sailing over him.

Instantly springing up with his fire in his eyes, Dante had his knee digging into Vergil's abdomen, securely keeping him down, with Ivory's barrel pressed against his forehead and Ebony planted over his heart before Vergil could blink.

Both of the twins froze. The scene stilled and the sound of their breathing was the only thing heard.

Impaled by Vergil's darkened blue eyes, Dante withheld his reflexive tightening on the guns' triggers. Searching under the chilling malice of those intense eyes, Dante perceived something which shook him to the bone. He sensed fear. Fear Vergil would by no means willingly reveal, or even recognize. By Vergil's manner, Dante deduced the fear was subconscious and Vergil would embrace death before acknowledging his buried dread.

Zeroing in, Dante saw Vergil's devil side begging him to send him back to Hell where it belonged and understood the rules, and Vergil's human's side begging him to put him out of his misery. Both parts of him were afraid of the new world he found himself in. An uncertainty he'd never seen in Vergil told Dante Vergil wasn't at all comfortable with his decision to reside in the Human World where everything was different and strange. He didn't know the rules and would rather die than fail to uphold his honor.

When Dante thought about it, he supposed, technically, Vergil hadn't exactly broken his promise. He hadn't gone after innocents - he'd gone after scum. Scum definitely in need of affliction by Vergil's hands. Dante could see where Vergil wouldn't understand his tactics fell into the forbidden realm. _Could he learn what was acceptable and what wasn't?_ Dante had every confidence Vergil could - especially with his brains.

Knowing words alone wouldn't be enough to make Vergil believe this, Dante wondered what to do. Ill, Dante picked up Vergil wanted him to send him packing for an indefinite leave of absence.

When Dante stayed his hands, Vergil asked impatiently, "What are you waiting for? Pull the triggers. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"I... I don't know," Dante haltingly replied.

Vergil taunted, "The great Dante, hesitating to make a kill. My, that won't do a thing for your reputation. You're not known for your restraint. Lord knows that's not your usual style. I, personally, should know."

Understanding Vergil was trying to manipulate him to angry, rash action, Dante drawled, "Yeah, you'd know, but maybe I've changed in the time we've been apart. I've learned a thing or two since then." Vergil's eyes filled with frustrated, nearly panicked, furor as Dante spurned his attempt to sway him into finishing what he started.

Taking another route, Vergil blandly mocked, "Are you playing, Dante? If so, you're as much a master of lingering torment as you are a Master of others. Tell me. Do they know you pull their strings to control them as puppets to do your bidding?"

Letting him know he'd gone too far, Dante did pull a trigger - only Ivory missed. Instead, a jagged hole burst through the floor a scant half inch from Vergil's head.

Dante snarled, "I might not shoot you but I will bash your thick skull into the ground if you call me a disgusting Master again. How many times do I have to repeat myself? I'm no Master in any way, shape, form or manner. Ask anyone who knows me." Dante lowered his shields so Vergil could see how he was usually the one being left to his own devices while others came and went at their leisure while using him for target practice, or pushing him into helping them with jobs beyond their capabilities.

Grinding his knee further into Vergil's stomach, he asked through his teeth, "Does that look like a Master to you? Because if it does, then I'm lousy at management. You know better than to listen to rumors and smart enough to know when it comes to the Demon World, appearances need to kept up."

Vergil fired back, "Appearances? You certainly weren't merely keeping up appearances when it came to me. That was the real deal. You consigned me to the furthest reaches of the netherworld quite effectively without any wavering on your part. You may not be a Master to others as I thought to question, but you are a Devil without remorse - the same as me." Sensing Vergil's absolute belief Dante hadn't regretted thoroughly defeating Vergil in the Demon World, Dante tentatively let Vergil feel his sorrow.

Feeling this and after seeing Dante's less than wonderful life along with his resolve to endure his internal, self imposed, isolated, lonely prison at the expense of his unfaltering belief in allowing others free will, Vergil's eyes blazed electric blue. "I don't want your remorse, morals or pity. They're meaningless and useless to me. Take your pathetic, weak, human emotions and go. I want to be left alone."

"I... I can't leave you like this Vergil," Dante forced through the heaviness in his chest.

"Leave me? I already left, as you left me, years ago," Vergil returned as his eyes became haunted and swirled with roiling, horrific memories.

Dane's heart sank as he struggled to breach the uncontrolled delirium beginning to erupt within Vergil.

"No, Vergil. You left me. I didn't leave you, though I can understand why you'd think so. I swear Vergil. I didn't know it was you. You gotta believe me. I was young and as moronic as you said. I'm not making excuses. I let you down and the blame's on me. That's why you didn't let me know you were still alive, wasn't it? You thought I'd left you alone to rot in Hell. If I'd have known, nothing, and nobody, would've gotten in my way to get to you. Do you really think I'd actually kill you?"

There was no forgiveness in Vergil and his tone had the hair on the back of Dante's neck rising as he brutally spat, "Well, you did kill me. You just didn't make sure to properly get rid of the body you tossed in the grave. You didn't even check to see how deep I was buried. That's sloppy work on your part, Dante. As a professional, I would've thought you knew better than to leave a job unfinished. In your business, I'm quite certain you know how things can come back to haunt you if not thoroughly taken care of."

Vision blurring, Dante couldn't speak as Vergil's bitterness slashed him until he wondered if his clothes were hiding the blood he must be shedding.

"Goddamn it, Vergil. Not again. I don't want to do this again," he forced through his wounds.

"Damned indeed. That's what we are Dante, and we always will be. It's another inheritance we received. Now finish what you started so we can go our separate ways," Vergil harshly stated.

Shaking his head, Dante stood and holstered his guns, saying, "No. No, I won't do it. You can attack all you want, but I will be damned if I take you out again. This time, if you make good on your threat, you'll be the one who gets to see how it feels to be in my shoes. I won't make it easy for you though. You wanna go for broke? Then kill me - if you can."

Enraged, Vergil gripped Dante's ankles and jerked. In short order, Dante found himself flat on his back, immobilized by an unbreakable hold Vergil shackled him with. Straining against Vergil's arm strangling him, Dante had to control his instincts telling him to fight. Feeling it was justified, he prepared himself for Vergil to verbally slice him to pieces as he'd undeniably, ignorantly, done to Vergil - physically and mentally.

"Kill you? What makes you think I want to kill you? No. I want you to know what it's like to live in the hellish wasteland I endured for most of my life," Vergil informed Dante.

_What?_ Whatever Dante had expected, this wasn't it. Reeling, every warning flag inside Dante was waving beside sirens wailing with flashing red lights. He knew, absolutely knew, he had to get away from Vergil - RIGHT NOW.

Strengthening his grip as Dante grappled to escape, Vergil wasn't about to let him go until he'd had his say.

Taken for a ride into unreal city, Dante bucked as Vergil's voice became speculative, "Perhaps, in being twins, you received traits I didn't and I got talents you didn't. Therefore, we're always going to be in conflict. Don't you get that? Why can't you accept this reality? Why do you insist on turning away from claiming the full powers and lineage of your Devil?"

Seeing where Vergil was heading, Dante began to fight in earnest. There was no way he wanted that devouring, megalomaniac high in controlling, or forcing, others to do his bidding. Was this what Vergil wanted him to admit to? That in reveling in running down and taking out his quarry, he was as demonic as the demons he killed on regular basis?

Dante couldn't stand the thought. He didn't want to be evil. Was he? Was Vergil? With Vergil stripping him to the bone, he couldn't tell. Terror rose in the face of his own nature as Vergil's eyes narrowed and studied him.

"What are you so afraid of?" Vergil asked as he glanced at their evenly matched strength straining against each other. "Are you afraid of me? Or yourself? Do you see yourself when you look at me?" That was PRECISELY what Dante was afraid of.

He knew the rush, intimately, of wasting those coming after him and those he chose to take on. In fact, the meaner they were, the better Dante liked it. But Dante wasn't Vergil. Yeah, he liked his privacy and was a loner, pretty much, but not to point of Vergil's feeling he didn't need anyone. If Vergil took him on a walk on the wild side, would he want to stay there?

Dante would lose Trish and everything else he treasured. He couldn't bear seeing Trish, especially, look upon him with disappointment, betrayal and hurt before turning her back on him. Even worse, what if he got into the whole power thing and tried to FORCE her to stay with him?_ Oh God. No_. She'd grow to hate him. Thinking of others he'd come to care for, Dante's distress reached new heights.

_Why couldn't he get Vergil to understand?_

He was comfortable with the devil inside him and didn't want to upset the balance within. And now Vergil wanted that devil to grow to its full potential as Vergil's Devil had - and not just from his formative years. Dante sensed Vergil wanted to teach him a lesson in surviving in the Demon World, down and dirty, as a form of punishment. This wasn't going to be what Dante was used to, but what lesser demons did to survive and the torture they endured in the process.

He'd been in some tight spots in the Demon World, but he'd always arrived fully throttled and left the victor. Pleased, Vergil could feel Dante's rising dread and knew he'd hit the mark.

Leaning in, he said, "Don't worry Dante. You won't become like me - you're too emotional. Humm. Perhaps that is what you fear. You think because the side you deny savors the negative emotions, you will as well."

Driving the nail into the heart of the matter, Dante wouldn't call Vergil obtuse. How'd he guessed, Dante could only figure it was because of their bond. Unfortunately (VERY unfortunately) that bond was what was going to allow Vergil access into his psyche. Through their battles, their shields had become weak and with Vergil practically on top of him, there was small hope of Dante foiling his plan.

Delving into Dante's energy, Vergil surmised, "As I awoke your devil, I will now call its true power forth. Though I know you use your demonic powers most effectively in battle, there are other uses you have at your disposal. As your older brother, I can do no less than to help you. You're not there - yet. Let me show you exactly what you're missing."

Heart pounding, as Vergil stabbed his dagger of infuriated, rending, betrayal over and over with perfect accuracy into him, Dante redoubled his struggles against Vergil's secure restraint. Seeming to respond to his and Vergil's conflict, unbidden, the vivid recollection of Dante's hand convulsing around the second half of their mother's amulet he'd lifted it off the ground in the Demon World, with its thick chain broken, flashed in front of his and Vergil's eyes.

Its ornate, brilliant, red ruby condemned Dante to a bloody, gut wrenching, grief-stricken, guilty life sentence for unknowingly cutting down his brother.

Taken aback, Vergil blinked and then blanked as Dante brokenly asked, "Would you really do this to me? Do you hate me that much, Vergil? Though I may deserve it, and probably do, I don't hate you. Yet I won't let you do this to me. I'll fight you with my last breath. Before we have one last going away party, I want you to know, I don't want to hurt you anymore. But you have to understand, that's not who I am, or want to be, even if I do see part of myself when I look at you."

Feeling Dante's anguish caused by the vision as if it was his own, sad apprehension over what he imagined Vergil had gone through, along with his terrible fear he'd lose those he cared for, especially the one woman who had finally, miraculously, come to him after so many lonely years of waiting, and hoping, Vergil sought a time in which he had felt any of these things.

He heard Dante say from a distance, "Why can't you accept me for who I am, rather than wanting me to be something I'm not? I'm not you and you're not me, but, when I looked in the mirror it was, and still is, hard not to see you also - even after all this time."

Hearing him, Vergil came to an arrest and tried to see Dante as who he really was rather than who he thought he was. Could Dante help him learn how to survive and possibly find a measure of peace within the Human World? _Would Dante even bother to help him, if only a little?_

Suddenly, Dante heard pieces of conversation between Vergil and Kyrie whirl, circle and flow into another:_ I am very sure all I said to him was 'thank you for everything' after saving us all. I often wish I had been able to say more, but with all the awful events that occurred, I'm afraid I wasn't myself. I wish there was something I could do to show my absolute and utter gratitude for what he did. _

Confused by the non-sequitur, Dante recalled Kyrie's short, quiet thanks and was surprised to hear her voicing what she had wanted to say. Though Dante didn't see why she'd feel such a need to thank him for doing his job, he thought it awfully considerate of her to try to make him look good in front of Vergil.

None the less, what really threw Dante was hearing Vergil remembering a conversation which included him - especially in a positive light. Then again, with Vergil, Dante couldn't tell if he saw him in a positive light or not. God forbid Vergil would give Kyrie's opinion of him due consideration - he probably thought he was a dimwit for Kyrie saying he'd saved the day and a lot of people along the way.

Then Dante heard:_ It is simple, really. I wanted to follow in my father's steps so I chose to remain in the Demon World... And Dante?... He kept Father's sword and chose to live in the Human World... So the legends are true. You chose the dark and Dante chose the light. You are indeed two halves of the same whole. _

Unable to wrap his head around Vergil letting this piece of family history out and as blown away by Kyrie's assertion as Vergil had been, but heartened, Dante felt Vergil pause as if he was listening closely to his own thoughts. He didn't know what else Kyrie said, but she'd obviously touched Vergil on a deep level. Secretly blessing her since he couldn't seem to reach him, he prodded Vergil into visualizing the gentle, kind, young woman he'd grown fond of.

When Vergil shook his head, confused, Dante struck fast before Vergil could guess he was the one encouraging him to show him more.

It helped Dante was as staggered as Vergil had been when he heard and saw Kyrie with a key in her hand saying: _I'd like to say, Vergil, please become the great man I see in you, please try to be kind, please try not to hurt the innocent, but I can't, because that would be another kind of imprisonment in itself. You saved me, protected me and then helped Nero come to me when I most needed him. I would be a sorry friend not to return the favor. _

Dante couldn't believe Vergil's response:_ Kyrie, I have made some very poor choices in my life and have paid dearly for them. I can only tell you, I wish to try to make better choices in the future, _knowing Vergil would rather be whipped before saying something of this nature to him.

Dante silently encouraged Vergil to hear what he, himself, had said. _Yes. Vergil. Listen to Kyrie and yourself. Would you let her, or yourself, down?_ Based on her comment of two halves being a whole, Dante got the gist Kyrie wished he and Vergil would somehow reconcile their differences. Adding_ How would Kyrie feel about all this?_ Dante pushed these thoughts into Vergil's mind.

Vergil's prominent blue energy began to brighten and clear. As Vergil stared into Dante's eyes, Dante purposely changed his to a glowing, clean, cerulean blue which Vergil slowly matched - meeting his brother on even ground.

"Dante?" he asked, sounding befuddled as if coming out of a deep sleep.

Relaxing, (and breathing again) Dante responded, "It's all right Vergil. You got a bit carried away and I had to break the ice, (_boy, was that an understatement_) or rather, your ice. You OK?"

Sitting back on his heels, Vergil said, "I believe so. I do not know what came over me."

With memories of Kyrie resonating through him, Vergil was less guarded and revealed to Dante's astonishment, "Are you well? I apologize Dante for attempting to hurt you so. While it is true my anger was vast, you are not completely to blame. As you said, you could not have known it was me in the hideous guise I was forced to take. Perhaps I expected too much of you. Though I do thank you for defeating the self-inflated, overbearing, putrid sadist that enslaved me."

Though Dante was positive there had been an insult of some kind in Vergil's speech, he had to laugh at Vergil's description of his ex-Master. At the same time, staggering emotions cascaded through Dante as he assimilated Vergil's mind-boggling apology and reassurance he wasn't to blame for failing to recognize him.

Oh. There it was. The insult to his intelligence. Vergil hadn't expected him to recognize him anyway. _Man, he couldn't win for losing._

Dante sat up gingerly as his aches and pains made themselves known while responding, "My pleasure. As far as being well, I'll be fine. As far as what came over you, it's called freaking out."

When Vergil lifted a brow and LOOKED at him, Dante grumbled, "OK. So we both freaked out a little."

"A little?" Vergil asked skeptically.

"Alright, maybe not a little, but we do have a lot of water under the bridge. In order to get along better, we had to stem some of the flood."

"You may have a plausible explanation for our outrageous behavior," Vergil admitted and went over Dante's "Wow, thanks for the compliment. I think I'm gonna faint from shock," saying, "However, your explanation does not explain my loss of control. Are you not concerned I may lose control again?"

Coming to abrupt halt, Dante saw where he was heading and hurried to cut Vergil off at the pass. "Yeah, you may have lost control, but we all do. Nobody's perfect and it's only human to get as ballistic as you did over what those slimeballs did to you. Plus, I want you to know I don't think you necessarily broke your word. We'll iron out the details. No big deal."

When Vergil started and closed up at Dante saying "only human," Dante hastened to say, "Listen, Vergil. You know I heard parts of what Kyrie said to you. Now, I don't know what else you talked about, but I'd venture a guess that petite, compassionate, young, HUMAN woman gave you some things to think about."

Crossing his arms in vexation, Vergil remarked haughtily, "She is but a mere child. What could she say to me, a grown man, which had any meaning? How could you possibly think such a thing?"

For once, and probably forever, Dante was glad to hear what he previously considered Vergil's stuck-up, priggish, formal language coming out of his mouth. After hearing his informal speech in what Dante now knew was an indication of an either upset, pissed off or crazed Vergil, he figured if Vergil did try to change his speech patterns, Dante'd deck him and bring him to his senses.

Laughing at him, Dante wasn't buying Vergil's act for a second, and Vergil knew it. Dante responded, "A mere child, huh? She didn't look like a child to me and from what I heard, she sure didn't sound like one either. 'Fess up. Kyrie got you thinking about what it'd be like to loosen up in the human department, didn't she?"

Cheered, Dante saw Vergil's eye's deepen in amusement as he said, "You might be correct in your assumption. Kyrie is, without doubt, not your ordinary human and spoke wisely in many ways. She gave me a few things to consider."

Deliberately avoiding any mention, or sign, of Vergil's very human humor, Dante remarked, "There you go. You see Vergil, we had what you could call a knock down, drag out fight where we let each other have it. I figure since you decided to live in the Human World, we were bound to go head to head and get all that bottled up junk out of our system."

Vergil turned to him, listening closely, and said, "That is not a reasonable way of resolving the issues between us. I believe the most civilized way of doing so is to discuss them."

Struggling to suppress his chuckle, Dante replied straight faced, "Vergil, there are some things which are too intense to be resolved by just talking about them. After this, we'll probably be able to talk more now that we've got the really ugly stuff out in the open. But even you have to agree that ugly stuff required a physical outlet. Don't ya think?"

Mulling it over, Vergil replied thoughtfully, "I see your point. Anger and other emotions as vast as ours could not be controlled through mere speech, though we did have a lengthy discussion."

Grimacing, Dante placed a hand over his mending ribs saying, "You got that right. Let's hope our 'discussion' was productive and we won't need to further explore it."

Unable to help himself at the sight Dante made, and his acerbic comment, Vergil laughed. Liking the sound of Vergil's laughter, several ideas came to Dante's mind about how to get to hear more of it. Slyly, he grinned in response while attempting to rise.

Lightning struck his system and Dante jolted as he sobered.

Vergil also felt something discordant coming from a strangely familiar, outside source, and asked brusquely, "What is the matter?"

Dante replied curtly, "Lady."

That was all it took for Vergil to head for the door.

Groaning, Dante called, "Hold your horses, would ya? I'm coming with you. I got a beacon on her and can find her faster than you. Besides, she's with Trish and I can check in, if you give me a minute."

Crossing his arms, Vergil said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get on with it." Glaring, Dante reconnected with Trish, who was relieved to feel him. The feeling was mutual, especially when Dante felt her weariness. While he and Vergil were having their "discussion," Trish and Lady had been busy. He picked up Lady was in distress and in need of comfort. _Hellfire and brimstone._ He'd been worried something like this could happen, all things considering.

After checking to see how Trish was holding up, he sent the message help was on the way along with an energy boost and tender stroke. Dante caught Trish's private smile she reserved only for him as she faded. Unaware of his sappy grin that had Vergil mentally praying for patience, Dante made to leap up.

Yelping, he grabbed his shoulder once on his feet, stumbling forward. Vergil caught him by the upper arms, making Dante's eyes almost water as he clenched his teeth and a fist as pain became a greasy roll of nausea.

"Good Lord Dante, whatever is the problem?" he asked. Seeing Vergil spry as a spring chicken did not alleviate Dante's bad mood or extremely uncomfortable condition.

"I gotta a dislocated shoulder. No biggie. It'll clear up in a bit," he grouched. Pushing him aside, Dante gingerly made his way toward the door, not bothering putting on a false front for Vergil. It wasn't like he had an audience to impress or anything.

His hands at his hips, Vergil shook his head, "Really Dante. This is ridiculous. Allow me to fix this injury so we may move faster."

The skin around Dante's mouth whitened as he said, "Uh uh. No way. It'll heal just fine on it's own. I don't need you coming over here and making it worse."

Gliding over, Vergil remarked, "Do not be childish. This is easily done. Or are you fearful of a short amount of discomfort?"

_Discomfort, huh?_ Make that excruciating ordeal. Because that's what it was going to be if Vergil got his hands on him.

Then Dante narrowed his eyes. Wait a minute. _Did Vergil just call him a wuss?_ He believed he did.

Gritting his teeth, Dante cursed his pride as he grumped, "Fine, whatever," bracing himself for Vergil's tender care. Briskly, Vergil placed one hand behind Dante's shoulder to hold him steady and swiftly slammed the flat of his other hand against the joint, neatly knocking its ball back into its socket. Knees threatening to buckle, Dante saw stars and streaked the air blue as he cursed.

"Dammit Vergil. You enjoyed that, didn't you?" he growled once he'd regained his balance.

Studying his nails, Vergil replied smoothly, "You know what they say. One should not pass up any of life's small pleasures. Now, are you ready to proceed or would you prefer to have another discussion?" That comment shut down the insults Dante was about to heap upon Vergil.

Disgruntled, Dante rolled his shoulder, checking it out, and said, "Come on. Let's go see what's up."

Not being dense, Vergil spoiled Dante's plans for a sneak attack by gesturing to the door and saying, "After you. I insist. Though I do have a sense of which direction to take, you are the one who knows precisely which way to go."

Slitting his eyes, Dante warned, "Just you wait. I'll get you back. Don't think I won't," as he took the lead.

"I look forward to seeing you try," was Vergil's silky return as he followed.


	19. Chapter 19 Lady Coming Undone

**I apologize for not updating sooner. It wasn't that I had writer's block - I had, what I would call, writer's freeze (as in, frozen in indecision)**. **You see, after Vergil and Dante finished with me, Lady spoke up. Flabbergasted, I couldn't believe it, but she wouldn't let me go until she told me her story. Though I have other projects I wanted to work on, I couldn't write anything until I wrote what Lady said, (and, boy, did she have a LOT to say). After everything she "told" me, I thought, man, I could write a short story about Lady's past alone. It was bewildering. Out of all my characters, Lady is the one I least expected this to happen. So here is a portion of Lady's story. Hope you like it.  
**

**Lady Coming Undone**

Studying the various injuries, physically and mentally, of the captured, abused victims of the Order's delusion aspirations, Trish was hardily sorry she'd forgotten to bring her emergency pharmaceutical herbs and potions.

As it was, the most she could do was use her powers to best heal those before her, but as she feared, the moment the women saw the revitalizing lambency in her hands, reaching toward one in great need, they shrank away with frightened cries - mistaking her intentions. In dismay, she glanced at Lady for guidance.

Quickly summing up the problem while swallowing her rage over the women's condition, Lady forced a chuckle, called forth her own green healing energy, and said comfortingly, "It's all right. You're safe. Just think of us as your friendly neighborhood witches come to pay a house call." Though Trish lifted an elegant brow at her description, she scored, as most of the women visibly relaxed. Standing silently, Lady and Trish waited as the saner women turned to weaker ones with reassurances.

Demonstrating her certainty, a stately brown haired, brown-eyed, young woman stepped toward Trish, addressing the room at large, "I'm not afraid. Look at her eyes. Doesn't she have the green eyes showing the signs of those often possessing magical abilities?"

At this, Trish made her eyes a clear, lovely rich green as the woman said, "You can see her power. Isn't red the color of life and energy? Also she wears her hair to her waist which is another inclination of a woman of power. Its gold is as radiant as the sun and compliments the powerful hue in her hands. And the other, though her eyes are unique, and while worn short, has the black hair and carries the green used to heal injuries. Aren't those indications she speaks the truth and is a woman of power too?"

Lady started when she heard this. She'd forgotten the color of her hair and had naturally called forth the nurturing healing green of the earth.

"Besides, I don't think these women wish us harm. You saw for yourselves - they are unsurpassed warriors. They didn't have to put themselves in jeopardy for us, but they did, and are now willing to generously tend us with their talent. I, for one, see them as sent by the true God and will bless them always," the woman announced while calmly stepping up to Trish to receive her healing touch.

When the other women saw Trish readily bathe the woman in her fiery power, sparkling a melting warmth of rejuvenating strength and restoration throughout the woman's mind and body, they could see the blissful effect upon the woman.

(Trish didn't perceive anything broken, only weariness with lurid bruising - which she took care to erase.)

The woman gave the group a beatific smile as her body glowed with health and the fading afterglow of Trish's power. Eagerly they came forward, one by one, to receive the unhoped for gift Lady and Trish offered them. It was a good thing for Lady and Trish the healing arts had an invigorating effect on them as well because they had to cure many types of wounds while gaining the draining, bitter knowledge of what and who caused those wounds.

Wishing they could eradicate the traumatic memories these women would suffer for the rest of their lives, both knew they couldn't, unless they wanted to erase their memories all together, which would still leave the women battling terrible trauma without knowing why they were suffering - possibly leading to a psychotic breakdown.

The absolutely worse cases were the piteous young women so far gone they lay listless and unresponsive to outside stimuli. The other woman had done what they could, but these few were either from a sheltered existence, utter innocents or had been "favorites."

Looking at each other in perfect accord with a mixture of an overwhelming need for retaliation and a moving compassion, Trish and Lady worked together to combine their powers to bring these apathetic, terrorized, brutalized women, (who fought them all the way) back to life and awareness. Having made up their minds to will themselves to death, the majority were not thankful.

The other women, however, surrounded them, unthinkingly pushing Lady and Trish to the side, to smother them with loving understanding and support. This seemed to help and Lady and Trish took the time to rest before telling the women to stay together in the room while they took care of the rest of their business - swearing to return to get them out safely. When the abuse victims understood their plan, they immediately agreed, while urging Trish and Lady on.

Once outside the room, securely locked from the inside, Lady and Trish fell into each other's arms. Without anyone around, they could vent their tears of emotional strain and express a vengeance turning into an incinerating vendetta. Without a word, after they regained their balance, they moved to the next room for a distressingly similar performance.

As they went from room to room (thank God there weren't as many as they dreaded) Trish and Lady became more brutal in their punishments and tactics. They also discovered they had to divorce their emotions from the victims.

Relying heavily on her bond with Dante to retain her measure of humanity, Trish found herself embracing her demonic nature to combat the human obscenities before her when he abruptly blocked her. (Wonderful. Another thing to worry about.) Having personally seen and experienced similar acts, (a daily part of life within the Demon World) Trish wouldn't say this was easily done - she'd been too long in the Human World.

Being fully human, Lady didn't have the luxury of another nature to fall back on and had to encase her heart in fiery ice for the sake of self-preservation. Seeing, and sensing, Trish's increasing aloofness did nothing to alleviate her trial as she struggled to maintain her sanity.

They were still able to heal, as best they could, the victims, but every human man Lady ran into with demonic coloring writhing under a thin layer of skin, began to cause unbidden and unwelcome flashbacks to arise.

It was true helping the women, without discounting her own violation, did go far in healing Lady of that particular wound. Knowing, and vicariously feeling, other women's much more horrendous assaults made her feel she had gotten off lucky (_if she could call it that_) and less alone in her degradation. Every one she helped heal was like healing herself.

What she couldn't heal, or help, was the past memories she'd buried, hidden from the world, from breaking through the steel plate she'd welded shut so impenetrability, she, herself, couldn't get to them - unless she concentrated and wanted to recall them (_which she didn't_).

What made things worse, and things were already bad enough, was watching Trish become more and more the devil she was. Lady often forgot Dante and Trish, except in battle, were demons (or in Dante's case, half-demon). Hadn't she sworn, long ago, to destroy every last demon she could find? Yet her best friends were part of that world. How had that happened? Where was her humanity? Yes. She had human friends, but none she could relate to as she could to Trish and Dante.

Had she compromised her humanity as consciously as her own flesh and blood father? Those demonic markings may not visible to the outside world as they had been on her father, but maybe they were there, underneath, where no one could see them. Self loathing grew as she felt herself as partially demon as the hybrids scattered all over the damn place.

The triggers on her guns became heavier and stiffer as this thought was reinforced as she felt like she was killing her father again and then again with every ritually created demonic human man she took out.

In her years of demon hunting, Lady had come across these type of demonic humans, but they'd been few and far between. All she'd felt was disgusted hatred and hadn't hesitated in pulling the trigger - feeling righteous in ridding the world (to her mind) of the worst kind of evil. But never had she'd confronted this many men who had given into the temptation of gaining demonic strength and power.

Disgusted, she tried not to listen when they pleaded with her and made grandiose promises if she would spare their lives. As her father's voice and face strobe-lighted in her mind, she refused to ask Trish to take the lead, stubbornly unwilling to let her see what Lady saw as a personal weakness in an intensely private matter.

As they progressed onward, Lady was experiencing and living in two (_or three, or maybe even four?_ - she couldn't tell) different timelines - making it difficult to focus on the present one. Blinking away the past, she dipped to avoid a swinging blade while firing from the hip - a woman with dark hair fell lifeless at her boots.

...

Unable to see through hair dark enough to hide the dead woman's features, Lady lost control over the flickering images in her mind, and suddenly remembered her mother's curling, silken, black waterfall of hair that floated about her hips with her bewitching green eyes so like Trish's.

When the first brave woman had commented on Lady's hair color and healing light, her devoted, full of life and laughter, mother had involuntarily burst into her mind's eye. Yes, the woman had spoken true. Black hair with green eyes were trademarks, though not always, of a woman of power - or, rather, a skilled sorceress who could also be a witch. At one time, Lady's hair had been as long and loosely curling as her mother's.

Under her mother's fun-filled, exuberant teachings, Lady had learned about her own powers and had learned her lessons to perfection. Her father had encouraged and praised her throughout, while educating her himself by taking her to the library he oversaw.

Proud of his daughter's talents, photographic memory, intelligence and avid curiosity in everything she was introduced to, she painfully, reluctantly, remembered him bragging to his cronies about her (without mentioning her, or her mother's, "special" talents).

How Lady had basked in her parent's pride and loving attention.

...

Her heart bled the tears she didn't let come to her eyes - and they were tears of blood. Focusing on a man with a resemblance to her father, Lady hardened her heart, and pulled the trigger, wanting to close her eyes.

...

When had everything changed?

She'd been around 11 or 12, (she guessed because she hadn't celebrated her birthday since that awful, awful day) when she'd begun to notice her father becoming secretive and withdrawn.

Her mother's smiles had wilted and grown forced and she would hold Lady tightly within the shelter of her arms and bosom at length. As her mother sped up her lessons, teaching Lady deadly and protective spells, Lady had been surprised - her mother had always leaned toward benign and positive magic.

Maybe because of this, Lady had become, to her shame (an ironic joke) wary of her father.

...

Shooting another demonic human with a snarl, Lady's opaque steel shield became transparent and she vividly relived coming home to an inconceivable scene.

...

Happily running into her mother's antechamber containing her magical talismans, tools, along with her meticulously stored magical ingredients, full of fragrant herbs, lush greenery, and luxurious accommodations, calling for her, Lady had screeched to a stop when she had seen the unspeakable. She hadn't been able to apprehend the sight of her gentle mother chained by her father near the gurgling, vibrantly blue pool of pure water in the center of the large room.

Holding a curved knife against her mother's neck, it'd been obvious to Lady, even at that age of vastly naive innocence, he was going to slice open the soft, vulnerable skin under the hard, sharp, blade in his hand. Lady could feel the evil from where she had stood, frozen solid in careening shock.

_No. This was wrong and couldn't be happening_.

She had felt she was in a nightmare which HAD to be the real circumstance. But not even in her worst nightmare could she have conjured up this picture.

As her mother's lovely, enchanting, emerald eyes, clouded almost gray, had begged Lady to run away as fast and far as she could, Lady recalled shouting in terrorized panic, "Father! What are you doing? Let Mother go. RIGHT NOW!"

He'd laughed manically in a way she'd never heard before, or dreamed possible, "Do not concern yourself, Mary, my treasured daughter. This is your mother's, and your, destiny. You were both born to greatness. A greatness that most assuredly honors you. All will be well. More than well."

There wasn't ANYTHING Lady could imagine greater than her mother's life. There wasn't a more giving, smart, joyful person in the entire world. Her mother was the treasure to surpass all treasures, alive and well - not her. Had her father gone insane?

"No Father. Mama's the treasure - not me. Please, let's talk. I don't understand. Surely you can explain this to me. I promise. I'll listen really, really hard," Lady had tried to reason with him while speaking in a calming, reasonable tone, as if she wasn't inwardly screaming in dread-filled hysteria.

Her father, one she didn't know, laughed again, making Lady want to desperately cover her ears against the sound.

"Mary, obey your father and accept I know what I doing. In my research, I discovered an undreamed of ambition. Once I complete the ritual I learned, I will gain power you cannot comprehend. As my daughter, you will be a prize like no other. Together we will rule the world and everything we desire will be ours for the taking. Is that not worth one life? I do wish it could be someone other than your mother, but regrettably, being who she is and has grown into, it can be no other."

For once, and never, ever again, Lady saw the full witch within her mother rise to the surface. Skin glowing, hair flowing as if a breeze teased her shining locks, her crystal clear emerald eyes mesmerized Lady, embracing and enfolding her with her power, as did her voice.

While holding Lady in place, she musically told her father , "I fear, Arkham, you are deluded. If you believe your research is greater than my knowledge of what you wish to obtain in unwholesome greed, you know nothing. For one thing, you do not even know how to perform the ritual correctly. You foolish, foolish man. In your envy of my power, you have been careless and shall pay the price, as I have foreseen."

Unable to move, Lady wished her mother hadn't said anything, for her taunting declaration served to madden her father into swiftly slitting her throat. Witnessing this, Lady's anguish, disbelief, and a madness to match her father's were too violent to contain and her mind went black as her body became numb. In a fountain of blood spewing up, Lady saw most of her mother's lifeblood pour into the pool.

If she could have felt anything, she would have felt incredulous as she saw her mother's tender smile through the dark crimson, thick liquid. Seeming to leave her body, Lady beheld the too heinous sight on two planes.

Her consciousness saw her father revoltingly reveling in the red downpour while she heard her mother saying in her mind, _"Do not be afraid my dearest darling. The man you see before you is no longer the father you knew. He is misguided and does not understand the power he strives to contain. My beloved daughter, I wish... Oh, how I wish I had more time, but time, moves at its own pace. I feel your pain and want you know I am unafraid - I know I go to a wondrous place, but I will always be with you. Know no matter which path you choose, I will follow, proud to call you daughter and part of a long, noble bloodline."_

Lady's mute reply was one of utter confusion and anxiety.

She heard her mother's wonderful laugh mixed with a sorrowful regret, _"I know you do not understand and are far too young, but it is now time for you to receive your complete legacy. Remember, always, I love you and hold you forever in my heart and spirit." _

Wanting to cry out in fierce denial, Lady felt her mother's life force fading while her father took as much of the precious blood as he could. Repulsed she saw the pool, now stained scarlet, explode upward to envelope her father as if it had become solid. While he welcomed the taint of demonic power and a grotesques figure wrapping around him, suddenly, a wind howled in a swirling tornado - centering on Lady.

Trapped by the demonic force encasing him, Arkham shouted a furious, "NO!" as the clean blood of her mother surged toward Lady.

Encapsulated by the implacable, but somehow intoxicating, joyous whirlwind, Lady couldn't evade the nectarine blood foaming up like a wave to cover her. She didn't know how, but that blood sank into her pores, leaving not a drop showing on her skin or clothes. Within the cyclone, fresh rain kissed her skin while earth (though the garden was across the room) rose under her feet and wildflowers bloomed. They intermingled to form a wreath which rose to crown Lady.

Then, to Lady's astonishment, a gold cup and wand appeared in her hands while a cornucopia nestled in the crook of her arm. Seeing Lady's transformation, her father's screams of fury and denial grew louder as he was forced to stand still to absorb the demon's power he'd summoned.

Then her mother's body disappeared to become a blinding, voracious, blaze of flames - engulfing Lady in a torrent. While she was not burned, she was singed to the core by the elements coming together to sweep her lineage and legacy into every cell of her being. Eons of magic, abilities and knowledge gained by Lady's wise women ancestors stretched out before her before snapping like a rubber band into her awareness - far beyond the capacity of her age.

Her mother had been right. There was too much to assimilate (much less handle). The invading and overwhelming elements abruptly released her and Lady had fallen to her hands and knees with her jet black hair curtaining her face and shoulders, pooling around her on the floor.

Within the demonic power seeping into his skin, her father had gnashed, "That conniving witch! She gave her powers to YOU. I am left with the lesser power of this low level demon. I hadn't intended to lose a wife and daughter on the same day, but obviously I must if I am to gain the strength I need to acquire the power of Sparda."

Sparda? The Dark Knight Devil King mythological Sparda? Her father had sacrificed her precious, precious mother for the sake of some devil king who never existed?

Grief had torn her heart from her chest and Lady felt something she'd never experienced before - virulent hatred and poisonous wrath.

Trembling, rocked by the consuming emotions, along with the magical powers enslaving and reforming her, Lady had forced her small frame to stand upright as she spat venomously, "Sparda? You KILLED Mama to obtain Sparda's power? A devil king who never even was? You're as delusional as Mother said you were. Why Father ?" (She'd never call him "Daddy" ever again).

Lady's voice lowered in uncontrollably ferocious rage, "I thought you were a great man, but I was as deluded as you are. I hate you. HATE YOU and will NEVER let you get away with this. I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do, you'll pay for what you've done. I swear by the all the mothers of my ancestors."

Because she was paralyzed by the unthinkable, unreal happenings, she hadn't been able to move as he wheedled, "You do not understand, but you will. Oh, you will my daughter, and once you do, you'll celebrate by my side while aiding me in my quest, Mary."

Feeling her body begin to respond to her command, Lady had screamed in crazed agony as she viciously pulled her hair, "Don't you EVER call me daughter or Mary again. Mary's as dead as her mother. Do you understand me? You better watch your back because I'll ALWAYS be there, watching and waiting to KILL you as you butchered Mother. You'll see. Just you wait, as I will, for the right time and place. THEN you'll face the same fate as summoned evil and that's what you are - evil - everything Mama wasn't."

"You'll end by MY hand and no one else's. That's not a threat, but a vow!" She had rasped a hard laugh of disbelief, "Sparda. A demon who saved mankind? And here I thought you were the smartest man on earth. That's me being as stupid as you. I know demons exist, but not the all powerful Sparda. If it's demons you love then that's where I'll start. I'll destroy every last demon I can find and, believe me when I tell you this, you're included in that species."

...

And Lady had fulfilled that dark unforgiving vow, which took the toll her endless line of past mothers' faint voices warned her of throughout her mission to make good on her promise. Ignoring them, Lady accepted and lived her own version of justice. Jolting alert, she flipped Kalina Ann over her shoulder to fire into a batch of demons barring her and Trish's path. Cursing herself for the close call, she let Trish take the lead as she tried to stay in the here and now - but she couldn't. Lady remembered.

...

Dumb and blind, she'd run with her father and mother's voices ringing in her head. She hadn't even been surprised to find herself in a room her mother had bought and paid for in the unlikely (or likely) event her father should go over the edge. With cash, clothes and knowledge to spare, Lady (or rather, the girl who'd died alongside her mother and the life she'd known) had stared at herself in the mirror.

She couldn't do anything about her eyes, inherited from her despised father, but she could do something about the hair he loved to play with and stroke in what she had come to understand as a possessive pride. Taking up the scissors, while burying memories of her mother brushing its length with pleasure, she had cut it short until there wasn't a curl in sight.

Staring at the girl who was no more, Lady had then done her own research and spent her teenage years surviving one stark mercenary training camp after another in her ironclad, relentless pursuit to become an expert in lethal fighting techniques, effective, efficient weaponry and bringer of merciless death. Sure, she'd been hounded and taunted because of her youth and beauty, but not for long.

In fact, leaders often moved her from camp to camp in the face of her burning ice which showed no compassion or humor. That had been fine by Lady because she learned different skills. She wasn't there to make friends but to find teachers - and the more remorseless, clever killers she could find, the better.

Her temporary comrades at arms had been astounded by her relentless drive to the point of feeling no pain - Lady would take anything they could throw at her without a flinch (her pain was internal and the exterior couldn't compete). The thing that Lady was in accordance with, was her mind-blowing agility, heightened senses and robust health. She could only conclude these were "gifts" from her mother when she'd been blasted into her full heritage.

While focused on her goal, Lady hadn't lost sight of her main quarry and had educated herself, knowing her father was a formidable scholar to be respected. When she could, she'd spy on him to keep track of his whereabouts and ultimate plans. When she felt herself ready, she'd snuck into his bedroom loaded with her arsenal to wrap up the familial loose ends. Struck shock still, she'd heard her father calling her mother's name in his sleep, grief-stricken.

Her hand had paused as it reached for a gun as she leaned over him. Then his eyes had flared open to meet hers.

Sitting up, he beckoned to her saying, "Mary. Is it truly you? Have you come home at last? " In the darkness, Lady couldn't see the demonic coloring shifting under his skin and she (in a moment of accursed weakness) had softened her guard.

"No, Father. I've come to finish what you started," she had told him.

Not seeming to hear her, he'd exclaimed excitedly like he used to when he was showing and teaching her something new, "Mary. You will never guess what has happened. I have found a son of Sparda! He has agreed to allow me to aid him in his quest to gain his father's power. Is that not remarkable? Am I not clever? Aren't you pleased? Now. Together we can become that which we were meant to be." Lady had reeled.

_A son of Sparda?_ It couldn't be. Her father was as crazed as ever. _Didn't her mother mean anything to him?_ Maybe she did if he called out to her while asleep and unaware. Had he been somehow influenced by the darkness without his knowledge? Was this why he was so insistent on her approval and cooperation in his diabolical plan?

Then she had seen the gleam in his eyes and knew he was hiding something. Something important pertaining to her. Speedily moving for a gun, she hadn't been fast enough and he had her before she could grasp it. Sickening greed had filled his smile as he held her in an iron grip. Scenting the demonic taint permeating his mind and body, Lady'd instantly gone limp as in surrender. His eyes had glittered in satisfaction before she struck - hard, fast and mean.

Kneeing him in the groin, she'd sent him recoiling with a hit to his forehead in a disorienting blow from the back of her head. She had managed to break free but he'd quickly recovered to slash her across the bridge of her nose with sharpened fingernails. Temporally blinded by the blood spurting into her eyes, Lady had ducked while swiping her vision clear - whirling toward the window. Right as she had dove through the glass, she felt those demonic nails mark an "X" on the back of her right thigh.

The lacerations she received from the shattered panes were nothing compared to acid burns across her nose and thigh. Cowering in thick bushes in the blackest shadows she could find, she was a still as a mouse stalked by a hungry cat, trying to keep her breathing swallow and silent.

"You cannot hide from me Mary. You're mine as surely as your mother. I have marked you and will sense you whenever you are near. And you will come. I am proud to call you daughter. Though you fight me, you will realize my greatest triumph while playing a pivotal role in achieving it. I am grieved you are an unwilling participant in your own father's moment of highest glory for I will acquire the power of a god."

While Lady swam above the pain to understand what he meant, his tone had softened to one he used when he would say he loved her, "Mary, my precious daughter, I wish you well and pleasant dreams." Waiting until he had withdrawn into his room, Lady pressed against her bleeding cuts, murmuring healing chants. Wanting to wail in weeping despair, Lady had stayed where she was for a long, long time until she was certain it was safe to retreat to her apartment.

When she'd used every spell and potion she knew of to erase the scars he'd inflicted on her to no avail, Lady had known she was in trouble.

Realizing she'd been as blinded by her drive for justice as her father in his bid for true demonic stature, Lady had determined not to underestimate her lying bastard of a father again. Staying out of sight, she'd upped her training and studying. Thus Kalina Ann, dedicated to and named after her mother, was born as Lady designed weapons specially made to decimate the fiercest of demons.

The area she hadn't been so successful in was in discovering everything she needed to know about Sparda. To her high rage aimed mainly at herself, Lady discovered in the years she'd spent away, her father had systematically removed whatever he could find about the legend of the mythic Devil King. While Lady was able to find out Sparda, supposedly, did have sons, their names hadn't been mentioned. (_What a coincidence._)

Reading a text he'd missed, her lip curled as she read about a demon marrying a human woman and having a family. Disgusting. Impossible. A devil and human having children? An abomination beyond Lady's wildest imagination. She knew demons and they didn't have families. They didn't even know the meaning of the word and it was beyond their comprehension.

Though Lady thought the whole tale was a pack of lies, derived from a mind as deranged as her father's, she had known she couldn't discount it. Her mad genius father believed it and was planning something involving the Demon World. Of that, at least, she had been sure of (and had known she'd better be ready when he made his move). That was the other thing she hadn't been able to find. Searching ritualistic text after text, a few things jumped out at her, but nothing she could point to with certainty.

The only thing she could do for the time being was watch and wait. Her father had told her she'd come, which meant she'd know the time and place when she saw it.

...

Trish violently roused Lady from her daze by flinging her out of the path of a speeding bullet.

"Whatever is wrong?" Trish asked sternly over her fright at Lady's near miss, "You could've been killed if I hadn't pushed you aside. This isn't like you. Tell me your concerns so you can focus." Startled, Lady found herself back in the present, surrounded by the stuff of many nightmares causing her nightmare to surface.

Shakily, she told Trish, "I'm fine. I'll be fine, OK? I need a second, that's all. I guess healing these women and getting a look at their families, who must be worried sick over them, is starting to wear on me. That's all. I can handle it."

Lady had spoken true when she said getting a glimpse into the various women's families, especially at their parents, was wearing her carefully constructed inner walls thin. Between confronting the demonic human men and visions of mothers and fathers' loving, protective arms the young women desperately wanted to be in, Lady was becoming undone. Through them, she was remembering what it was like to have loving arms to burrow into when she was in need of comfort or simple contact.

Oh, how she was remembering - and it wasn't good.

Trish responded sympathetically, "Yes. Though human, I too feel their need and it's strong. I can see how this would hurt you. Would you like me to take over their healing process?"

Shaking her head, sensing Trish, Lady heard herself say harshly, "No. It's better if I'm there. I understand. A demon like you wouldn't. You can't. You never had a family and couldn't possibly understand what these women are going through."

Coolly assessing her, Trish replied, "That's true but I know what it is to feel grief. I may not be human but if something were to happen to you, or Dante, I don't know what I'd do. You're my friend and as such, carry a special place in my heart. Isn't that similar to having a family?" Hearing her, Lady could've laughed if she wasn't so sad. _Friends? Family?_ Her only true friends, or family, as Trish said, was a pack of demons. (_Well_, Lady guessed,_ with Trish and Dante it was really more of a package deal._)

Lady wasn't sure she knew what it was like to be human anymore.

Who would have she become if she hadn't taken the path of vengeance? Her mother said she'd always be with her no matter what path she chose, but Lady didn't feel her - and it was her fault. In throwing away her father, she'd thrown her mother away.

Yes, she kept with her mother's teachings but her father's blood ran in her veins also and she felt shamed and tainted by it. How much had she gained from him? His relentless drive? His unflinching ability to kill without remorse? His fearless interactions with demons? Didn't she savor the rush of getting the drop on them as he had?

This was why she kept herself solitary and private. She didn't, couldn't, face that part of herself.

Firming her chin, she apologized to Trish, "I'm sorry Trish. That was uncalled for. I don't know what got into to me. My head's in the game (_yeah, right_) so don't worry. I got it together. Let's go take the trash out." Nodding briefly, Trish held in a tired cry of dismay.

She wished Dante was with her. Lady may say she was all right, but Trish could clearly see that wasn't the case. She wanted to consult with Dante on the proper course of action. Naturally, he'd be in a rough situation himself the same time she was. Oh well, there was nothing to do except try to decipher Lady's state of mind and deal with it the best she could. Lady was as good as her word, and to Trish's relief, she kept it together to help the rest of the victims.

Little did Trish or Lady know worse was yet to come.


	20. Chapter 20 Lady Undone

**Sorry so long, but I couldn't see where to break the chapter. I'm curious to your reaction. I am super happy to see all the new alerts but would like to hear from you also. Don't be shy. Let me know your thoughts or leave an encouraging hello.  
**

**TO MY SPECIAL, GENEROUS REVIEWERS WHO GO OUT OF THEIR WAY TO HELP ME WITH MY WRITING MECHANICS: I know this is a pain, but if you don't mind too much, could you send me a PM when you see certain errors in my writing while leaving a review about what you thought about the characters, plot etc.? The reason is because I often take your advice and quickly make corrections. (I sure hope you noticed and know how much I appreciate your care!)It's just that people coming up behind you, after I've fixed those mistakes, get confused and think, "Huh? What's so and so talking about? Am I blind or missing something?" LOL And that's not the case at all.**

**Lady Undone**

With her steel plate repositioned over her past (though the nuts and bolts were loose and showing rust) Lady deliberately excluded every thought except for the wits she needed as she followed Trish. They had found all the rooms holding the kidnapped women and were on another exploration mission. Cautiously sliding along the walls, they peeked around a corner to find another corridor made up of a vaulted ceiling, marble walls and evenly spaced apart doorways.

"Oh no. I got a bad feeling about this," Lady said. Trish agreed. They both felt the presences of demons behind those doors. It didn't take a genius to figure out they'd found where the captured demons were being held. And these weren't your average run of mill demons, but Demon Lords and Masters. Then Lady perked up as she remembered the majority of these demons' powers had been harnessed and contained - making them easy targets.

_Alright!_ This she could handle and get into.

As she moved forward, Trish put out a restraining arm. "Lady, are you certain you can bear to see the women that have to be in at least some of these rooms?" she asked.

Coming to a standstill, in her zeal, Lady cursed herself for forgetting THAT part of the Order's plan.

Having seen Lady's precarious state of mind, Trish was right to be concerned. Sympathetically she said, "If you want, I'll take care of this matter. Please think of yourself for once. You don't anything to prove - not to me. And you shouldn't feel you must do this to prove something to yourself either. I know you're strong and fearless, but even the most fearsome of warriors need rest in order to maintain their health."

Lady understood what Trish was trying to tell her and she appreciated her sincere desire to offer her a graceful way out. Confident in herself, Lady was tempted to accept Trish's invitation without shame. About to acquiesce to Trish's common sense, Lady stopped herself when she looked into Trish's eyes. She'd been so wrapped up in her own distress, she hadn't noticed Trish's.

Shaken and ashamed, though she'd spoken briskly serene, Lady saw the weariness and sorrow in Trish's overcast eyes fogged to a dismal gray-green. How could she have thought for a moment Trish wasn't of the light and hadn't been affected by the pain she'd seen? Yeah, she may be a devil, but at this point, in her thirst for revenge, Lady felt more demonic than Trish. How she could let Trish face whatever terrible things were behind those doors alone?

Mentality trying to clear the fog from her own mind, Lady forced herself to remember there were demons and then there were DEMONS. In Trish's quest to become as human as possible, she'd become more humane than most humans Lady knew. And hadn't those humans she'd killed become demons by voluntarily embracing the darkness? Trying to figure it out made her head spin more than it already was. Blinking, she struggled to wipe the cobwebs from her eyes.

The way Lady finally figured it, despite being despicable demons she loathed and killed on regular basis, they'd at least been born that way, and in voluntarily embracing the Demon World, the hybrids she'd been coming across had become more evil than all the demons she'd killed combined - and twice as stupid. Unlike these depraved, filthy minded, demonic humans, true demons weren't being anything they weren't (not that it made a difference in making her sympathetic to their situation - if Lady couldn't send them back to Hell, she'd sure as Hell obliterate their existence from the planet).

Reaching this conclusion, she earnestly told Trish, "I'll be fine Trish. Don't worry. I got your back and am not about to leave you alone without me, OK?" Hesitating, Trish studied Lady before nodding in what could of been relief. Grown weary of the terrible pain, and visions recalling her own life within the Demon World, Trish felt a rage and sorrow bubbling to a boil threatening to scald her. Seeing this made Lady more resolute in staying by Trish's side.

Stealthy they moved to the first door. When they burst in, they were both more than relieved there was no human female within.

A demon forced into human form whirled around at their arrival. "Trish!" he exclaimed fearfully.

Liking the sound and scent of his fear, Trish purred, "Yes. It is me. I am pleased you recognize me in this form as I recognize you." The deceptively fair haired, blue-eyed demon Master quailed before her as he remembered Trish's ruthless nature but then he scented Lady and grew speculative.

Thinking to appease Trish's wrath, he said, "I understand the pleasures you find within the human form. Different from those found in the Demon World, I too have found pleasures in this form. Though the pure ones sent to me did not last long, they were intoxicating. Even trapped by this cursed restraint, others were sent to appease my desires along with whatever else I wished." His declaration did nothing but cause Lady's gorge to rise with flames fueling her need for vengeance.

Those flames turned to fire as he went on, indicating Lady, "This pure one however appears strong and resilient. Have you brought me a gift?"

Smiling cruelly Trish stalked forward saying, "No. Why would I, a demoness of high stature, bring a priceless treasure to you - one who is beneath me?"

As she came closer, the demon stilled and snarled, "You have the scent of Sparda upon you! There is only one son of Sparta within the Human World. Who are you to proclaim yourself of higher stature than me? You are caste to the son of the traitorous devil who betrayed us all." Then his eyes widened as he looked from her to Lady. "If you are the caste one to Dante, then that must mean this one is..."

Trish cut him off, "The only gift you will receive from me is your release."

Surprised, a glimmer of hope filled the demon's cold eyes. "You would send me home? That is most generous and will not be forgotten."

"Do not be foolish," Trish purred maliciously, "Have you forgotten you are confined within the Human World and cannot return to the Demon World without first being released to utilize your power to do so?"

"But... but..." the demon sputtered before Trish shot him with Luce and Ombra powered up by her electrical fire. The demon wailed as it died and disappeared, much to Lady's intense satisfaction.

Then she started when Trish melted the gold cuffs, left untouched by the demon's death, which had been harnessing its power. "What are you doing?" Lady almost shouted.

Glancing up from her crouched position, Trish answered with a startled, "Why, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm destroying the device which holds demonic power in check."

"Why do you want to do that? I might need to use those," Lady responded as she thought of one devil in particular she'd like to keep in check - without a doubt. She hadn't taken been too keen toward her reaction to Vergil and didn't trust him in the slightest. Dante may think it was all right for Vergil to take up residence in the Human World, but Lady sure didn't. Thrown off balance by the shaky lid on unwelcome memories, Vergil's visage was one she did NOT want to see or even think about.

It was bad enough coming to grips with the idea she was more comfortable with her demonic friends (a thought which had crossed her mind a few times and then with a sense of ironic humor - until now) without feeling attracted to one - and a diabolical one at that. Didn't that lend further credence to the lessening of her human nature?

Solemnly Trish faced her, asking, "Would you wish to put Dante, me, or the rest of the demons who strive to become as humans in danger? For what reason would you need these horrid devices for? We don't imprison demons breaking the laws, we hunt and slay them." Gazing into Trish's fathomless eyes, Lady saw her mother within them telling her basically the same thing.

Pushing against the past murmuring in her temple, Lady heard her mother's creamy voice: _You must always seek the truth, Mary. It is necessary to do our utmost to help those in need and meet the evil forces breaching this world with unflinching resolve to remove them. No matter how terrible it may feel, you must use your senses to search everything around you to understand, sometimes, things are not as they appear. That which appears good may be evil and the same applies to that which appears evil. It too may contain goodness, or, if not too far gone, can be saved and brought into the light. _

Staring at Trish, Lady knew she was living proof of her mother's teachings.

Did she try to see the good? Maybe she didn't anymore. Lady knew she attacked demons without flinching, as her mother had told her - that's why she'd named Kalina Ann after her, hadn't she? Or had she done it out of flat out, hardened revenge? She remembered creating her special weapon, fully intending to use it on her father. In doing so, had she betrayed her mother? Lady couldn't be sure but was glad she didn't have that guilt on her shoulders as it hadn't killed her father.

Since Kalina Ann had never let her down, Lady had felt right in using it against the evil she and her mother had talked about. Forced to confront these awful memories killing her slowly but surely by the events taking place, Lady wasn't even sure who she was anymore. She'd been careful throughout the years not to think about her own nature too much - the maddening pain was too intolerable to endure.

Sick, she told Trish, "You're absolutely right. I didn't think about that. All I saw was a useful tool, but I was wrong. What would I need to harness a demon for? Except for, maybe, target practice and they wouldn't be much of a challenge, would they?" She forced a laugh Trish didn't buy into for an instant.

"Lady, tell me what is wrong. I can sense chaos and injury within you. Can't you see my heart breaking to see you like this? If you reveal your pain to me, perhaps, together we can help appease your turmoil," Trish offered. Lady shook her head adamantly. There was no way she could begin to explain what was happening to her without coming unglued or a babbling wreck. She knew Trish knew about that torturous time through her bond with Dante, but how much she knew about Lady's experiences, she didn't know or dare reveal.

Feeling a coward, Lady told Trish, "I'm sorry but I can't. It's that simple. It's not I don't hear or trust you, but I have to handle this on my own. There is no other option for me, personally. Please don't take offense. But thanks for offering. That means a great deal considering I can tell you're barely hanging in there, yourself."

Unconsciously touching the protective necklace at her throat given to her by her mother, she tried to lighten the mood, "I suppose we'll have to take comfort in knowing we're worrying about each other. See, you can lean on me, while I lean on you without talking about it since we both can pick up when the other's in trouble, alright? Now, what do you say about taking out these sleazy demons? Hey, it could be fun. Since they're practically wrapped like presents, we can consider this an early birthday celebration. They'll also be a piece of cake. We just need to light the candles."

Lady winked. Laughing, Trish shook her head at Lady's enthusiasm thinking while she was correct on one hand, she was forgetting (or suppressing) the horrors they were bound to confront on the other. Trish would see what she could do to lighten Lady's obvious, unknown, load (though Trish could tell she was reliving flashbacks as vividly as she).

And so Trish and Lady proceeded to burst into one luxurious prison cell after another, taking turns decimating the demons inside. They did happen upon captive young women in various states of being. Thankfully, they were few and far between as the demons usually chose not to keep them around after either claiming them or rejecting them.

Unexpectedly, though they both thought they should have suspected something of this nature could happen, some of the women had grown fond of the demon they were set on killing. Enjoying the power over these women, the demon in question had, they would say, toyed with their affections. To Trish and Lady's fury, these demons had not marked them as "claimed," meaning they had no intention of protecting the human woman after they were done with them.

What the demons didn't know, was if they had done the honorable thing, their lives may have been spared. Trish and Lady couldn't leave a defenseless woman to become demon bait because a vicious demon had refused her his protection. As much as they both despised Masters, it was the only recourse for these women whose innocence had been taken. The demonic scent on them would attract evil to them like bees to honey.

With these women (_Thank you God, there were only a select few_) Trish put them to sleep until they could decide what to do with them. She also allowed Lady the pleasure of teaching those demons a lesson in manners where the final exam ended with their death. Lady's rage verged on being unthinkingly animalistic and Trish worried.

...

What Trish could not know, was as the women pleaded for their vile "Master's" life, saying they treated them well and weren't really evil, Lady was remembering her own need to believe this about her father. With everything she had, Lady was trying to make her mind go blank instead of seeing her father laying in a pool of blood, believing he was dying. That was the first time she heard Vergil's name and her resolve for justice on her mother's beset had abruptly switched her focus to him - precisely as her father had planned.

She had been as blind and gullible as these women as she (to her self-disgust) desperately wanted to accept he had been influenced by a demon. How she could have forgotten her life's mission to destroy him was still a mystery to her. After all those harsh years of training, studying and preparing herself, she had still faltered. Maybe she hadn't wanted to lose the only family she had left. Maybe she could have (_or not_) forgiven him if his moral fiber had been worn thin and he had been possessed.

Then his unforgivable aims and actions wouldn't have been his fault. Is being influence by evil an excuse for committing one of the most atrocious crimes imaginable? Lady didn't know and didn't feel the need to analyze the theory. She only knew she had been grasping at threads spun from fairytale illusions.

Vividly recalling her grief and folding his hands over her mother's book of arcane knowledge (which she had taken as a sign her father hadn't been beyond redemption since he refused to let it out of his sight, or hands) she remembered her hysterical, ironic laughter when she had finally read through her own copy.

The book had contained Lady's ancestry along with the rituals her father carelessly invoked and the knowledge of her many times removed great grandmother's pride in her role in helping Sparda seal a main portal between the two worlds. THIS was where he had found proof Sparda existed. THIS was where he had discovered the different spells and rituals he needed to obtain his insane plan. THIS was why, once he had Lady going in the direction he wanted her, he had discarded the book - no longer needing it.

Overcome with greed, her father had to have known there was no death involved in the rituals, but had chosen to take no chances in his bid for power. That was what her mother had been trying to tell him when he had killed her. (In the deepest, darkest recesses of her mind and heart, Lady knew, as her mother had, her warning would make no difference in the outcome.) Her father had thrilled to the kill so much so, he had intended to kill Lady regardless of whether she was powerful, or to be prized.

Then again, he had to have known Lady would have stopped at nothing to kill or defy him once she got the whole picture - _at least he'd gotten that one completely right_.

...

Breaking away from the past, Lady heard Trish scornfully taunt a devil Master about being base-born to do such a dishonorable thing. Was he not supposed to be above defiling pure ones because of his stature? Or had the Demon World's rules changed since she had been there last?

Lady was hard pressed to control herself when the human looking demon shrugged and replied, "These are mere humans beneath my notice. If human males take no pride in protecting those they should treasure, then why should I? If I was curious to understand human pleasures who can blame me for accepting a most interesting experience? In doing so, why would I lower myself to promise protection to a feeble human female I have chosen to claim for a brief time? Besides, being imprisoned as I am, it is only fitting I seek entertainment when I can. Would you have me bored?"

Before Lady could respond as the demon turned his attention to her, Trish replied silkily, "Why yes. As a matter of fact, I wish to see you bored through and through until there is nothing left," and fired lightning rounds into the enslaved devil until nothing was left. A bit shocked by the rapidity of Trish's retaliation, Lady was disappointed; she had wanted to prolong the moment.

Deciding to leave the hapless, ignorant women asleep, Trish informed Lady she had been working on a formula to remove demonic taint from women such as these. After her encounter, Lady thought she'd be smart to learn how to make this potion, or spell, (Trish hadn't been specific) herself.

As they continued their mission, unlike Lady, Trish was unsurprised to discover the other women still pure. Being from the Demon World, Trish knew the majority of demons, especially those of high standing, found the human form unappealing. They would much rather gain pleasure from terrorizing and abusing humans - whether they were pure or not.

While relieved they weren't faced with the situation of having innocent woman to protect against Demonville, they were not happy about the condition of these women. Taking tremendous pleasure themselves in destroying the demons who had victimized them while returning the favor, Trish and Lady had to work hard to heal these poor young women until they could function enough to think coherently without debilitating fear and pain.

As they went from room to room, Lady began to notice Trish would instantly move to redirect the demons from Lady if one focused on her. When Lady commented on this, Trish simply shrugged and remarked she didn't want Lady having to deal with the demons responding to her pure state. Saying nothing, Lady wasn't convinced. There was something Trish didn't want her to know about - she was sure of it. Trish's odd statement didn't add up.

Yes, Lady was well aware of demons' attraction to pure ones, but as a caste one, Trish was higher on the demon scale of prizes - that is, if they wanted to take on Dante. Maybe this was what Trish counted on. What demon in their right mind would want to anger Dante? None that Lady knew of. Then again, he had plenty of enemies who had no qualm about going after him. He certainly didn't lack jobs and the jobs he took usually didn't last long.

_Wait._ Backing up, Lady rethought that one. Mainly grabbing an opportunity when one arose, the dumber than dirt devils coming after Dante were higher ups, like the ones she and Trish were wasting. His jobs mostly consisted of people coming to him for help with demonic forces. And those demonic forces had no clue just whose attention had been turned toward them. Once they did, and recognized him, they generally tried to either run or make a bravado stand. Either way they were dead.

The whole Demon World knew better than to piss Dante off - or they should. Devil Masters, Lords and Kings, as far as Lady could tell, weren't that much smarter than the average demon. In fact, their arrogance in their own importance only served to make them even more stupidly careless. So, if these were demons, or devils, high on the demonic totem pole, shouldn't at least some of them be after Trish? Well, they were contained and definitely weren't in any condition to confront Dante. Maybe that was it.

Most of them had pleaded with them to let them return to the Demon World before Lady or Trish put them down like the slimy toads they were. But that was exactly the thing nagging Lady like a sore tooth. There wasn't any need for Trish to protect her from anything these devils had to say to her, or was there? Lady didn't think for a second Trish was acting this way to keep her from simply being insulted. That was ridiculous. What was it really?

Lady didn't have to wait too long to get her answer.

Feeling worn around the edges, Lady and Trish finally made it to the last door. Lady looked forward to seeing the final demon left in this corridor off with a fond fare thee well.

In what had become common procedure, Lady went in first and fast while Trish covered her. Swinging to her left, Lady trained a gun on a fairly gorgeous devil. Whirling to face her, he was tall, well built with silky black hair and green eyes. Thinking it was shame to put a bullet through his handsome features, Lady took aim at his heart. Stunned she saw a young woman, who could have been Trish's younger sister, fling herself with her arms spread wide in front of the devil with a cry of denial.

Moving to find a target without hitting the young woman, Lady was shocked to hear Trish's added cry of, "No! Lady, wait!"

Confused, Lady glanced at Trish like she was crazy while the devil-man gave a delighted, booming, "Trish! Is it truly you, my luscious treasure? Oh, how I have missed your company." Distantly noting the patterned bruises on the young woman's neck and thighs, Lady watched, dumbfounded as the devil swept Trish in an embrace and swung her in circle.

Unable to help herself, Trish laughed and chided, "Mercurous, you Devil, put me down. What do you think you are doing?" When he wouldn't release her, she told him, "All right. Yes. It is nice to see you as well. Now will you let me go?" Reluctantly he slowly slid her down the length of his body and set her on her feet. Once he stepped away, the younger woman immediately burrowed under his arm to glare at Trish.

While she demanded, "Who is this woman?" Lady observed, stultified, "You marked your claim upon this woman." Uncertain which to address first, Mercurous bowed to Lady while introducing Trish to the young woman. Shaking her head in amused exasperation, Trish placed her hand on the girl's forehead where she fell unconscious into the Demon Lord's arms.

As he strode to place her on the bed, Trish admonished dryly, "Honestly Mercurous, you go too far. What are your intentions? Do not attempt to evade my question. This child looks much like me. Is your desire for my company overcoming your good sense? You know she is not me and would never survive in the Demon World. And how in the world did you, a Demon Lord, end up here of all places?"

Appearing slightly sheepish, he admitted, "I was lured here by this human female, believing her to be you. Foolish, I know, but I could not resist. It has been long since I have had the pleasure of your company and did not discern the difference until it was too late. I was shackled before I was given the opportunity to defend myself." Finding this devil refreshingly amusing, Lady almost laughed except the situation was too serious for humor.

Instead, she asked, "Trish? You know this demon?"

Nodding, Trish explained, "Within the Demon World, Mercurous and I were what you may call friendly companions. We spent time together because we had certain similar interests in common. He's a well known, powerful, feared Demon Lord to be greatly respected."

"Why thank you, Trish," he responded, "It is always pleasant to know one's reputation is intact, though I am unsure how I will explain this debacle." Trish did laugh while Lady suppressed her urge to grin at his dilemma. Then she looked at the youthful woman on the bed and her expression hardened. Lady would let Trish take the lead, for now, until this Demon Lord realized he actually had no dilemma because he wasn't going need to explain anything ever again after she was finished with him.

Bringing them back to the situation at hand, she repeated, "You marked her," in an accusatory tone.

Scandalized the Demon Lord said, "Certainly I did. What kind of devil do you take me for? I would never dishonor a pure one, even if human, without promise of my protection." Startled anew, Lady realized she was dealing with an honorable devil which put a different spin on the situation. This demon seemed to be a decent sort of male which meant they may have to keep him alive to protect the woman he had claimed as one of his own.

"Yes," Trish purred, "While that may be true, what do you intend to do with her now? Surely you do not wish to return with her to the Demon World unless you wish to breed with her. Or is it you wish to reside within the Human World? Are you attached enough to this young one to do so?"

"What? Do not be preposterous. I would not sully my bloodline with human blood nor do I wish to reside within the Human World. Though I would remain by your side, Trish, even you could not induce me to stay here. I am content where I am most needed and wish to be."

"Then why did you claim this pure one as yours if this is your desire?" Trish asked with sultry menace.

Affronted, Mercurous replied, "Do not take that tone with me. I did attempt to withstand the alluring qualities of this female, but, while not of your caliber, she proved entertaining, loyal and attentive. As you know, I am not known for my restraint. I could only take so much before I succumb to temptation."

"Men," Lady muttered under her breath. Apparently there were males from both worlds who acted like dogs on the prowl without thinking of the consequences. Speaking up, Lady rebuked, "Well, what're you going to do to fulfill your responsibility? What if you got her pregnant? Because it sounds like to me you were with her the entire time you've been here." The Demon Lord had no idea the effect he had when he burst out laughing.

Charmed despite herself, he gallantly kissed the back of Lady's hand while assuring her, "Do not worry. That is an impossibility as Trish knows."

"What? What do you mean?" Lady asked looking back and forth between the two.

She picked up Trish's anguished sorrow almost immediately as Mercurous started with, "You see, Lady, if I may call you so?" Nodding slowly, Lady wondered how he seemed to know who she was. Yes, Trish had shouted out her name, but he said her name as if he knew about her rather than meeting her for the first time.

"That is most gracious of you, Lady. Allow me to put your mind at ease. A demon cannot impregnate any female, human or demon, without his demonic abilities at his command. I did try to explain this to the crazed humans who had harnessed me, but they would not listen. Though angered by their temerity in believing I would acquiesce to their demands to commit such an abomination - even if I could - I quickly perceived the danger this innocent, pure one was in if I refused to accept her."

Lady's mind reeled as her heart shattered at his revelation. Blocking herself from Trish and the Demon Lord, Lady fought hard to maintain, but she was losing the battle.

Wanting to scream in agony over the injustice committed in this place for absolutely no reason, no reason at all, she faintly heard him finish, "Therefore, I decided to choose her to think of claiming, keeping her safe from the crimes this so called Order planned. Within the Demon World we value our pure ones, and because of Trish, I could do no less for a human one. I sensed your resolve to destroy me when you entered, believing I had acted in an dishonorable manner. If it is acceptable with you and Trish, I swear to keep guard over my claimed one from the Demon World. I have resources at my disposal which will ensure her safety within the Human World."

Mercurous could not know the effect his promise had on Lady. Staring at him dully, she sensed no deception in him and the stone on her necklace remained cool, lending weight to her assessment. Her heart dead in her chest, Lady realized this Demon Lord was treating the young woman better than her own father had treated her.

Like her father, the humans in this place had destroyed lives as needlessly as her father had her mother's. Then he had tried to destroy her and had succeeded in the same way these men had crushed the spirit and souls of the women still alive.

She knew.

Lady had a flashback to sliding down the wall of the library after she'd given Kalina Ann to Dante. Legs folded with her thighs pressed against her chest, Lady had forlornly rested her forehead on her bent knees, feeling defeated, betrayed and played as a niave pawn. The worst knowledge eating her alive was she'd been given proof her mother had died for nothing. The instant the tower had risen once Lady's blood mingled with Dante and Vergil's, she'd know then her death was not needed, only a portion of her blood.

The women within this hideous fortress may be walking, but they would never be the same again. They would have become another person, as she had, if they wanted to survive with their sanity in place and make some sort of life for themselves.

Yet this demon, who was supposed to be the evil one, had saved, protected and sheltered a young woman he hadn't known - and was promising to continue his vigilance over her. Unaware of how lost she sounded, Lady asked, "Trish?"

Solemn, Trish hadn't wanted Lady to find out, among other things, about this particularly horrendous truth. "I'm sorry Lady, but I could not bring myself to tell you. It was too terrible to think of. I saw no reason for you to carry this burden. In this circumstance, I surmised ignorance was bliss. Do you forgive me?"

Her mind sluggish, Lady forced herself to think. "No. No, I mean, yes. Yes. I forgive you. If I'd been in your shoes, I would have done the same. I'm having a hard time processing the horror of it all. I think I'm going into denial. I'll be alright (_maybe_) but I need you to tell me whether you trust this Demon Lord to keep his word."

Searching Lady's eyes, Trish said gently, "You can trust Mercurous to keep his word. Though a demon, he does have his own code and he is known for being fearless in voicing his opinion. He is not an oathbreaker, if that is your concern." Nodding listlessly, Lady wondered how they were going to send him back. He may be a demon of his word, but in order to return him to Hell, they were going to have to release him from the device harnessing his incredible power.

Lady's thought process became cleaner as she thought of the best course of action. She didn't know if she and Trish could risk unleashing him. They needed Dante to be on the safe side if they were going to do this.

As if he heard her thoughts, Mercurous, who was curious about Dante's human, special Lady warrior, thought to praise her, and wanting to see the fire he had seen in her before, took Lady's hands in his. Too numb to resist, Lady allowed him to spread her arms as he took a good look at her. Before Trish guessed his intentions he said admiringly, "My, this offspring of Sparda, Dante, certainly has refined taste, not to mention a cunning, clever, charm to entice superlative supplicants to him."

"What?" Lady asked, aghast as Trish started in alarm. This was not something she wanted revealed to Lady.

Trish wasn't fast enough to stop him from elaborating, "I would also say you are clever as well for seeking Dante's protection as his chosen pure one."

Becoming alert and straightening, Lady jerked away from him while her voice lowered dangerously, "Supplicant? Whatever are you talking about? I never approached Dante as a supplicant."

Misunderstanding, the Demon Lord grinned slyly, "If you say so, though I know this to be untrue. All of the Demon World knows of the very special pure priestess warrior under his protection who was quite determined to gain his attention." Automatically assuming her cocky stance with one fist on a hip while she balanced most of her weight on the other leg, Lady sternly held up her other gloved hand when Trish began to speak.

"No. I want to hear this. All the Demon World knows? Exactly what makes you think I sought Dante out?" Lady smoothly asked.

Beside herself, Trish wished Mercurous would keep his mouth shut. Of course he didn't. "The story of what happened at Temen-Ni-Gru is most popular and recanted often." The hair on the back of Lady's neck rose at the very mention of the name of the place haunting many of her nightmares.

Struck mute she barely managed to maintain her poise as he spoke with amazed appreciation, "All are astounded by your defiance, resolve and lengths you went to rid yourself of your sire and Master who had marked you as his to do with as he pleased." Inwardly shuddering, Lady now understood why her father had scarred her and said she was his as her mother had been. No wonder it had taken years to remove them - she'd been demonically branded as belonging to a "Master."

With high anxiety, Trish could only look on as the Demon Lord enlightened Lady. "Of course, being of a highly regarded and prized magical bloodline of powerful priestesses it is expected you would rebel against one who had forcibly sought to subjugate you."

_You got that right_, Lady silently agreed.

"But never would any have thought you so strong of will as to actively escape his rule. This is practically unheard of and to be respected. Many wonder what you perceived in Dante to make you choose to seek his protection. There are also, myself included, those who find it humorous you marked him, at least twice, to intrigue him and attract his attention."

Without thinking, Lady replied perplexed, "Marked? I marked Dante?" Mercurous, however, took her question as a test of his knowledge.

Chuckling, he said, "Though others may have been affronted by your unorthodox methods, I found them clever. It is well known Dante does not gather supplicants. Knowing this, you must have thought to take drastic measures. Shooting Dante was an ingenious tactic. The fact he accepted the bullets indicated to me he was considering your request. I would imagine you knew you had succeeded in gaining your ambition when he gave you your name, which you accepted, thereby making a pact together. Did he not aid you in ridding yourself of the Master you despised?"

Lady barely managed to keep from physically reeling at this disclosure.

She wasn't sure what she was feeling, or if she was feeling anything at all as he continued. "Dante is indeed bold to risk having one who sent her own Master to Hell by her own hand. He is to be feared for displaying confidence in his own abilities in letting you do so."

_No. No. She had sent her father to Hell? Oh God, where else would he have gone?_ Lady had refused to think past compulsively emptying the chamber of her gun into her father - even when he was obviously dead. She could still taste the searing tears and hear her tearing bitter laughter afterward.

Dreading what else this devil might say, Lady wasn't sure she could handle any more. She completely understood what this demon was telling her.

All of the Demon World saw her as belonging to Dante.

Then the Demon Lord made a bigger mistake by speculating, "I have heard Vergil was taken as I was. He will surely seek Dante once freed. Though a solitary, fearsome mystery, he is known for his remarkable fortitude and strength of will - much like you. It is also well known there is great conflict between the two. Given his refined standards, perhaps he will seek to take those who are loyal to Dante. Perhaps you would be agreeable to accepting my protection rather than Dante's."

As Lady froze in furious outrage, he offered, "You are indeed worthy as is Trish. From what I know of Trish, and have surmised about you, I believe Dante retains your devotion through his leniency in allowing you an unsurpassed independence. If you choose to accept me as your patron, I can promise you riches, protection and further freedom as I will be in the Demon World and will not be your way, so to speak. I have need of a wise woman."

Demons and humans. They mixed together until Lady couldn't tell right from wrong.

First her father, then Dante, now this Demon Lord wanted to take her under his 'protection' (essentially, "stealing" her from Dante - _if he believed what he'd just told her, wasn't that like saying he was declaring war on Dante?_) and didn't he say something about VERGIL maybe wanting to take her under HIS wing?

Recalling her chemical reaction to Vergil, Lady began to hyperventilate into a full blown panic attack. Lady thought she must be having heart failure because the weight falling on her like a ton bricks had to mean she was about to die. And at this point, she welcomed it.

_NO._ She wouldn't, didn't, allow anyone to control her.

Ill, Lady recalled how she came to Dante when her jobs were too rough for her to take care of.

Hell no, that wasn't it. That was common sense with a healthy amount of self-preservation thrown in. Yeah, that was why, not because he was her Master.

_Master? No. Please God, help_. But try as she might, Lady could clearly understand why the Demon World would think this way, though she was human and lived in the Human World - where Dante was.

Drowning, Lady couldn't accept this view of herself. But who was she? What was she? Everywhere she looked, she saw demons. Evilness surrounded her and she hunted it - consciously drew it. Lady felt more alive among demons than any other time in her life - whether killing them or socializing with them.

Shaking her head, she thought, _This isn't right_. She should be among her own kind - whoever "they" were. After everything she'd seen and experienced, she wasn't any happier with the human race than the demon one. Did it matter? _Absolutely_.

Feeling Lady's upheaval, Trish grew frantic. Though she knew Lady would be upset if she found out she was considered part of Dante's "enclave," even she couldn't have expected this type of implosive response. Dismayed, Trish realized she couldn't comfort Lady. In this situation, appearances had to kept up for both their safety. Though she was somewhat fond of Mercurous, he belonged to the Demon World and she didn't dare give a hint things were not what they seemed.

Suddenly she felt Dante make contact. So relieved she could have slid to the floor, Trish wrapped his energy around her for support. While she silently communed with him, letting him know Lady was in trouble, Lady was rapidly narrowing her vision to black and white - wiping out the gray areas.

Glancing at Trish, for the first time since they had become friends, Lady felt violent toward her for letting this demon live. Hadn't Trish said she could eradicate the stench of demonic claiming? Why wasn't she defending her or taking charge of her demon "friend"? Here he was making a play for both of them and Trish was taking this as a matter of course.

Snarling, Lady had two guns out and primed for action before the Demon Lord saw her move.

Stepping cautiously back, he soothingly said, "Forgive me. I was merely offering you an opportunity while complimenting you at the same time. I should have known a woman of your integrity would be insulted by someone daring to question her loyalties."

Loyalties? What loyalties? There were none. Not from family and evidently not from so called friends. The only loyalty Lady felt she had left was to her mother's memory which told her to remove as much evil from this world as she could - if she had to die doing her job, fine by her.

"Lady..." Trish began but Lady cut her off with a cold, "Stop. Don't say a word. I need a minute and believe me, you do not want to interrupt me while I think certain things through."

Alarmed Trish could tell Lady was not jesting. She could easily sense her need for violence of the deadliest kind and now thought it may be best if Dante was not coming.

_Oh dear. _Lady wasn't the only one who wasn't thinking clearly. Trish hadn't realized how bad a shape Lady was in and she had forgotten about Mercurous in her fierce need for Dante's support._ This wasn't good._ If she told Dante not to come, that would only make him arrive sooner. He'd feel her anxious indecision and rush to her side.

Sending out waves of soothing reassurances, Trish helped cool the flames burning Lady from the inside and Lady was able calm her thoughts to a certain extent.

...

Neither devils in the room moved as Lady forced herself to breathe normally while she thought back. She'd take it one step at a time and see what she could.

It had all started with her father and his obsession with Sparda once he discovered the mighty Devil had existed. This lead to her mother's brutal death in front of her very eyes while her father embraced demonic power.

_Evil._ That was evil at it's height. Mary had disappeared along with her mother leaving a nameless girl out for justice. If only it had stayed that way. There was no way Lady could know what would have happened if it had stayed between her father and her. Maybe she would have killed him. Maybe she would matured and learned enough to rid him of his demonic power. Then she would have had easy kill though it would have as painful as when she had done it.

Would she have realized he was the one who had planned everything without any demon influencing him? Lady would like to think she would have, but couldn't be sure. Not that it mattered because her father had found a son of bitch son of Sparda.

_Vergil._

Through Vergil, who was as greedy for power as her father and after the same thing, her father learned where Dante was. If Vergil hadn't arrived on the scene, her father wouldn't have known where he was. If he had somehow managed to find him, she seriously doubted Dante would've gone along with his scheme.

Hell, Dante would have most likely have killed him himself for meddling in his business. Not to mention his job had been, and was, taking out demons, especially those who'd voluntarily embraced demonic power with ill intentions.

Lady didn't think her father could have tricked Dante into helping him. Eventually, he would've figured out her father had committed a heinous crime and if he'd found out it had been killing his own wife, considering how Dante felt about his mother, he probably would have murdered him on the spot.

She remembered Dante's complete lack of sympathy or caring that her father may have been dead on that floor. He'd gone so far as to imply he'd done it himself because he wanted to "play" with her.

_Insensitive jerk._

Therefore, it came back to Vergil, a stone cold killer without remorse. If it hadn't been for Vergil, she wouldn't have gotten mixed up with Dante who was now seen as her "Master." (Bile rose at the thought.)

And had Dante done anything to change this misconception?

No.

_Dirtbag._ She couldn't wait to get her hands on him then he'd be sorry.

But who had been the one to run her father through with his fucking sword? _Vergil._ This lead to Lady being tricked by dear old Dad and right into a bloody battle between Dante and Vergil.

Not only had Vergil tried to kill her, her father used her as a sacrifice on a Goddamn platform which acted as winch for the tower to the portal to Hell - stabbing her with Kalina Ann. A definite obscenity in Lady's eyes and an ironic joke in her father's. He had been smart enough to know who she had planned to use it on (aside from demon hordes).

She'd agreed to Dante's help, that was true, and he'd come through.

After all was said and done, she was left with half of her dead and buried in the ground and Dante hiding the tears of losing his twin. She had known he'd felt the same as she.

_Losing the last member of your family, especially by your own hand, or making the attempt, will do that to you._

Remembering Dante telling her devil's didn't cry while he did after she had flung his lack of caring for his family in his face because he was a demon, Lady ached with chagrin and hatred toward Vergil for causing Dante to weep alien tears. Vergil betrayed and hurt Dante while her father played them all behind the scenes. Because of Vergil's selfishness, Lady had been moved by Dante and felt a connection to him.

_Dammit. _

And then came the moment when Dante thought he had killed Vergil and had brought Trish into the Human World. Only meeting him on occasion in various places, Lady hadn't known about Trish because Dante never talked about her, but she did learn about Vergil's fate.

On one memorable night, Lady had come across Dante standing as still as the statues surrounding him as he gazed solemnly at the graves of a cemetery. Compelled to ease the aloneness encasing him, she had approached him. In a moment of weakness, he'd confessed what he'd done after saying something about some people were lucky to have a place to go to at least pretend to visit someone who was no longer there.

Perhaps, Lady often thought, Dante bared his scorching scar, he saw as the ultimate sin, to her because he felt Lady was the only one who would understand. Unable to comfort him because she couldn't comfort herself, she had not known what to say. Dante had seemed perfectly fine with her silence. She'd sensed he hadn't wanted to talk about it. (_Boy, she wholeheartedly understood the sentiment._)

At a loss, taking the coward's way out, she'd disappeared on him, unable to bear his pain along with her own. She still hated herself for leaving him alone when he most needed her and had felt extremely relieved when she'd learned of Trish.

Over the years, when she couldn't take anymore of her life of solitude, she'd find him, until visiting, and sometimes working, with Dante became a needed, enjoyable, consistent part of her life.

When she'd met Trish at last, they had become friends (though Lady's first reaction had been to try and kill her when she sensed she was a devil).

...

But that was then and this was now. Through a string of events, Lady had been lead into a life filled with demons and power hungry humans.

Steeling herself, Lady rounded Kalina Ann on the Demon Lord. Instantly Trish was there, shielding him from Lady. "Get out of the way Trish," she ordered coldly.

"No Lady. You cannot kill this devil," Trish stated firmly.

Lady exploded, "What? Why not? Because he's your 'friend'? That's not going to cut it. He's a demon who claimed an innocent human young woman without her consent, or knowledge of what the real deal is. That's a death sentence crime in my book."

"I can assure you the young lady was quite a willing participant during the claiming ceremony," Mercurous said.

While Trish hissed at him to be quiet, Lady replied, "Oh yeah? Does she know who you really are? Has she seen your true form? That's the abomination you committed here bud. She doesn't know anything, therefore, you seduced her under false pretenses."

Waving him down when he started to protest, Trish stayed where she was and soberly asked, "I agree with everything you said, but Mercurous has vowed to protect her. I can ease the knowledge she needs into her mind without frightening her so she understands and will accept her situation. Is that not acceptable? Whatever you decide, I will not move or raise my hand against you. If you wish to slay this Demon Lord, then you will have to go through me first. Would you shoot me Lady? Are we not friends? Do you not trust me? I trust you."

Cursing under her breath, Lady tried to see Trish as any other demon, but could only see her friend. And, damn her, she did trust Trish.

Shouldering her weapon, Lady felt her stomach churning and snapped, "Fine. Do what you want. I'll be waiting outside the door. The air in here is foul." Trish shook her head silently at Mercurous' questioning glance as Lady took long angry strides from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Once alone Lady found herself choking on wrenching sobs until she thought she was going to throw up.


	21. Chapter 21 Come Again?

**Chapter 21 Come Again?**

Dante and Vergil found Lady bent over, with her arms around her waist as if trying to avoid being violently sick. She was supported by a marble wall next to a closed, oak colored, wooden door. When she sensed their arrival, she immediately came up with guns tracking both Dante and Vergil.

Though she was chalk white with beads of perspiration shimmering over her face, her mouth was pressed firm and her eyes held a fiery hatred with a stone cold promise of death.

While his first instinct was to go to her, Dante paused. He couldn't believe Lady was wanting to pull the trigger on him. Yeah, she sure did like to take pot shots at him, (gun or no gun) but never with this kind of deadly intent - a deadly intent he hadn't seen since they'd first met. At a loss, while Vergil remained motionless as he studied Lady with thoughtful, narrowed eyes, Dante quietly, soothingly said, "Lady. It's me. Dante. I'm here to help. Come on babe, lower the piece."

"Not a chance," she warned in her creamy voice, "You're one of THEM, aren't you? All this time I thought we were friends, but you were stringing me along. I've seen what your kind's like and I'm thinking maybe you aren't as 'friendly' as you act."

Taken aback (and not wanting to go down this road again) Dante asked, "What? What're you talking about? One of 'them.'? Who's 'them'?"

Vergil's eyes honed in on Lady as she replied a mockingly sweet, "Are you going to tell me you don't know that the entire Demon World knows you're a mighty Devil Master who managed to snag an apparently highly prized pure priestess without even trying?"

"Huh? I did?" was Dante's response, lost at sea.

Discounting his confusion, Lady explained as her voice changed to become uncompromisingly hard, "Evidently, this woman purposely sought you to gain your attention in order for you to not only help her rid herself of her unwanted, hated original Master, but to take her under your protection. They sealed the deal when you gave her a new name, which she willingly accepted. She is known as your chosen special pure one because she's a woman of power and is also feared by her ability to take out demons."

Dante's bafflement went a long way in appeasing Lady as he floundered but was quickly catching on by the clues she dropped.

"You gotta be kidding me. You? Are you talking about you? And me? Leave it to the Demon World to come up with something that far out. Although I am curious as to why they would think you 'courted' me, so to speak."

Laughing coldly, she told him, "It seems I took a unique approach, since you're known for playing hard to get, by shooting you and you not dodging the bullets. They seem to think when I hit my mark, I was actually 'marking' you."

"What?!" Dante exclaimed, "Eating a couple of bullets was my way of saying I was thinking over your so called offer? What the hell? Oh. Right. Only in Hell could they come up with something so asinine. That's a good one. Everyone knows I'm SO into being used as target practice when I was just trying to save you from making a splatter on the ground?"

Unconvinced, Lady narrowed her eyes as she flung at him, "Don't give me that. You sure didn't eat any bullets afterward. You expect me to buy you didn't see it coming when you were fast enough to grab me while I was falling? And you DID name me."

Starting to get annoyed, Dante huffed, "You really don't know, do you? My devil hadn't awoken yet so, no, I didn't see it coming, have the speed to dodge or ability to shield myself yet. As far as your name goes, if I remember correctly, YOU'RE the one who told me you didn't have a name and to call you whatever I wanted. You can't point the finger there. That was your doing, not mine. You didn't have to take me calling you lady as a name for the love of God."

Hearing him, Lady felt dismay well as she realized Dante was right. Without knowing it, she was the one who had been going after him instead of vice versa. Hadn't she always attacked first and lectured him furiously on caring about others?

_Mother of God. What had she unwittingly done? _And Dante, being part devil, had he responded as a normal devil would?

Furious with herself for setting herself up, she accused, "You're a Devil, aren't you? Why would you have helped me if you weren't after something? If you weren't, and was acting like a human, then why haven't you set the record straight? I don't want to be any supplicant to some demon Master."

"Oh no you don't. Don't you put me in with those demons from the Demon World. You of all people KNOW I'm not like that. Aren't you the one constantly getting the drop on me, ordering me around, and swindling me? And I let you, like a dumbass. That sure isn't how Masters act. As far as setting the record straight, just how am I supposed to do that? Plus, you're not using your head. If the demons want to think you're a badass demon hunter who's got me as your backup, isn't that a good thing? We do our jobs in the Human World not like demons do."

(If Dante heard one more person, who should know better, lump him in with a bunch of bastard Masters, he swore he was going to wring his or her neck - he didn't care which.)

"Oh yeah? Then what're you doing with HIM?" she acclaimed, pointing her gun aggressively at Vergil, "If you're so keen on destroying demons, then you would've taken him out. Or didn't you have the guts to pull the trigger? You know what he's like."

Appalled, Lady suddenly realized what she said and was hardily sorry to see the haunted pain in Dante's eyes as he paled. Yeah, she was as mad as a hornet, and feeling betrayed by someone she trusted, but she found hurting Dante was as bad, if not worse, than hurting herself.

"Would you really want me to do that Lady? I thought you cared for me, at least a little. Why would you ask this of me?" he questioned lowly.

Surprised to find himself instinctive shifting to protect Dante when he felt Lady thrust this dagger into him, Vergil stilled when she dangerously glanced at him. Sensing her remorse for causing Dante pain, Vergil picked up Lady somehow blamed HIM for causing Dante pain also - and wanted to severely punish him.

Puzzled, Vergil stood down while continuing to listen closely while Lady apologized, "No Dante. That was a cruel thing to say and I do care about you. It's just that he 'chose' a 'pure one' didn't he? I know what those marks meant on Kyrie and how Nero had to 'bargain' with him to get her back. That's all part of a demonic ritual, isn't it?"

_Oh shit._ Lady had just thrown Vergil into the Master department and Dante knew what that meant. Sensing Vergil's anger, Dante didn't want him going off like a nuclear missile (and he could tell Lady wasn't too far behind). Making his voice a beguiling octave, Dante changed his eyes to a enthralling ocean blue.

"Lady. I'm not going to insult your intelligence and say you're wrong, but it isn't what you think. I may have a rep. in the Demon World, but I need it to do my job and keep you and Trish safe. You know me, they don't. Go by what you know to be true instead of these disgusting, unnatural things going on." Reaching out with his power, Dante eased his into hers as a means of calming the agitated distress claiming her.

Feeling, and understanding him, Lady grabbed hold of his comforting, familiar energy like a warm blanket to wrap around her freezing heart and body. It was then Lady realized Dante was, and had always been, the Dante she knew, not the one the demons thought he was.

He was right. While always giving into her (and she did have to admit, getting the drop on Dante did make for satisfyingly perverse glee) he never asked for anything from her - except for his cut of the jobs she often pocketed as part of the game she played for fun (at least, it was for her). He wasn't lying to her - he'd been being himself. Dante couldn't help being part demon anymore than she could help being part witch.

Though she was more than glad she hadn't been duped by one of her best friends, Lady felt she couldn't allow Vergil to go about his merry way. If Dante couldn't harm his brother, (she would've respected him less if he wanted to and his actions confirmed his humanity) she could help keep him safe from being taken in by his natural feelings toward his brother. Slowly lowering her gun in Dante's direction, she kept the other steady on Vergil.

Dante didn't have time to let out the breath he was holding as Lady trained both guns on Vergil while asking, "And what about HIM? I wouldn't want you to go through that again. It's alright if you can't do it, but I sure can. I'll pull the trigger for you so you don't have to." While warmed by Lady's misconstrued concern, Dante was definitely alarmed. Locked and loaded, Lady was primed and ready to make good on her promise.

Searching to defuse the situation, Dante started to explain, "Lady, Vergil..."

She cut him off with a savage, "I know his name and I don't want to hear it."

"Okay..." Dante trailed while gathering his thoughts. How was he going to explain without saying Vergil's name? Relieved his brother had the smarts to keep his mouth shut, Dante tried again, "You see, Ver... Ah, this Devil here was only pretending to claim Kyrie. I promise he didn't hurt her."

At her furiously skeptical glance, he elaborated, "I mean, yeah, he did have to mark her and in doing so, did cause her discomfort. He didn't want to, but had to. If you have any faith me at all, then believe me when I say I know. I was with Nero and know this's true. Kyrie knew the score because she didn't fight him. I even heard her say she knew he didn't want to hurt her, but was forced to, in order to keep her safe."

"Safe? You call that safe?" Lady cynically refuted.

"Yes. Yes, I do. You've obviously seen some bad stuff and must know what would've happened to her if he hadn't looked after her, so to speak. He protected her the best he could. Can you understand?"

Trying to see past the heinous crimes she'd witnessed, Lady fought to focus on Dante's explanation. Grudgingly, she briefly nodded without taking her eyes off Vergil. Dante did breathe again as he saw he was making progress.

"As far as the ritual goes, Nero had to go through it. If my brother (_he slipped that term in hoping she wouldn't go off but would associate Vergil with him_) hadn't proceeded the way he did, then both Kyrie and Nero would've been demon bait. He helped them both there. Besides, you can't blame him for wanting his own sword back, can you? I don't."

Wrong thing to say.

Lady flared and Dante was afraid she was going to fire off lightning rounds into Vergil right then and there.

"You bet I can. You might not care, but if it's all the same to you, I'd rather he wasn't armed, especially with that diabolical, mind of its own, sword of power. You've seen, and saw, what it's capable of. Are you so laid back you don't give a damn something of that magnitude is now in the possession of a power hungry Devil who knows how to use it to its fullest potential?" she venomously charged.

Very calmly, Dante said honestly, "No, Lady. I'm not that laid back. If anyone other than this Devil had gotten a hold of Yamato rather than Nero or myself, you can bet I'd be after them in a heartbeat. There's no one on the planet better able to control and use the sword more properly than him."

Although accepting his judgment, Dante could tell Lady wasn't too enthused to hear this. Even if she didn't approve, he was glad to know she trusted him enough to be able to take of any not so funny business that may occur.

"Now, are you gonna stand down and let me in the know, or what? Where's Trish?" Dante asked conversationally.

Stubborn streak coming to the forefront, Lady held fast to her guard while saying, "No, there's no way I'm standing down. Not in front of HIM. That's for certain. As for you, you might be curious to know your 'caste one' is making friendly small talk with a Demon Lord. Trish is enjoying a reunion with an old friend - one I wanted to blow away but she wouldn't let me. So I decided to take a break."

Dante suspected additional happenings, but came alert at Lady's reference to Trish reuniting with an "old friend."

"What kind of 'old friend'?" Dante asked suspiciously. Engrossed and extremely intrigued by the entire affair, (and as taken aback as Lady, if not more, Dante had said he welcomed Vergil reclaiming Yamato) Vergil caught on, but Lady was too focused on Vergil to catch Dante's ominous tone.

"Apparently, the Demon Lord and her knew each other from way back when and enjoyed each other's company. Even though he's got a young HUMAN woman he's marked and claimed, she doesn't want to put him down for the filth he is. She wants to send him back to the Demon World all safe and sound as if he hasn't done the unspeakable," Lady explained in frustrated ire, "When I went to take care of business, she stopped me. I split. Being in that room made me sick."

"Is that a fact?" Dante remarked silkily, "Just how friendly is this demon with Trish?"

"Beats me. Seems they had a lot of things in common and would chum around now and then," Lady told him finally getting Dante might jump to a few conclusions that weren't necessarily there. She might want Dante to show that unwelcome visitor from Hell what oblivion was, but she didn't want Trish hurt in the process by giving him the wrong idea.

Too late.

"Chum around, huh? A lot in common? Tell me. What does this demon look like and what's his name?" Dante purred. Lady was professional enough to keep a bead on Vergil while wanting Dante to stay composed and shrugged. That didn't cut it. If anything, her gesture made Dante's temperature rise higher.

"Lady?" Dante asked forbiddingly.

"Alright already. His name's Mercurous. So he's charming, for a demon, and makes for a good looking human. That doesn't mean anything. He's still a demon, isn't he? Trish isn't going to lose sight of that," Lady assured a getting hot under the collar Dante.

"Rigghht," Dante drawled and then slid hooded, glittering eyes to Vergil. "You know this guy?" he asked him.

Keeping a bland expression in the face of Dante's mounting jealousy while concealing a smirk, Vergil answered, "Yes."

When Vergil stopped there, Dante glared with a firm, "OK you. You know what I wanna know. You sure were forthcoming before. Don't close up now. Spill it. What do you know about this demon and how does he know Trish? Or rather, how well does he know Trish?"

Unable to resist teasing Dante, Vergil mused, "Well, as Lady said, he is what you could call charming and quite sought after by many wishing to be under his protection. As far as being attractive, I suppose there are those who consider him to be a handsome devil. As you know, Trish is a highly respected, admired, powerful demoness - much sought after herself. Many wished to make her solely theirs, but she was ever one to go her own way."

Ignoring Dante's woefully complaining, "Don't I know it," Vergil went on, "I admired this about her because, though a force to be reckoned with, she refused all those seeking to be her supplicants, valuing her independence and ability to maintain her status. It is true she enjoyed Mercurous' company, as they shared similar interests. The rumor was he had what humans would call a 'crush' on her. That is all I know."

Dante didn't like the sound of that and his imagination began to kick in - making the heat under his collar spread to his hands, inching to do heavy damage.

"Similar interests? Handsome devil? A crush? Sounds like I'll have show Prince Charming in there the back door while demonstrating what a REAL crush feels like," Dante responded with menacing relish.

As he turned, Vergil reluctantly stopped him, thwarting Lady's delight. "Dante. As distasteful as I find this to say, you cannot."

"What? Why?" growled a not too happy Dante.

"Within the Demon World, this Demon Lord happens to be one of those which keeps, what you may consider, balance and maintains order. As much as I dislike (_to put it mildly_) Masters, he is a tolerant one and keeps within the rules set between the two worlds while enforcing them on others, if he must. Do you understand what I am explaining?"

_Fuck._ Dante did. This demon was one of the higher ups, hadn't broken any laws and helped maintain them. If he was to take him out, there would be an upheaval within the Demon World which could, and most likely would, spill into the Human World.

_Damn. This just kept getting better and better_.

Then he perked up. Dante may not kill him, but he could scare the Hell out of him. That could be fun all on its own.

_Alright! Let's rock._

Then he remembered something. "Ah, Vergil. Maybe you want to come with me? Lady might like to be left alone for awhile," he suggested as delicately as possible.

Lady agreed with a threatening, "Yeah, get him out of my sight. If you want to keep your brother," she spat the word, "alive and in one piece, I suggest you do."

Vergil, however, disagreed, "No. I do not think that would be wise."

"Really? And why is that?" Dante asked, uncertain who to listen to.

"Because within the Demon World, I was known for my, you could say, disdain for those who had supplicants. Though we never met, I am quite sure Mercurous would know me on sight and grow fearful," Vergil informed Dante.

Getting what Vergil was saying, Dante's eyes lit up as his grin became devilish. Vergil must've cut down any Master he could find he felt deserved his attention to the point of gaining a reputation of being one to steer clear of at all cost.

Now they were talking._ Bring it on. _Thinking of his resemblance to his twin, Dante said with malicious joy dripping from every syllable, "Is that so? I do believe you're right Vergil. We wouldn't want to scare him to death before I set him straight, now would we? I can't wait until he gets a gander at ME."

With a narrowed glower in Vergil's direction, Lady poked Dante toward the direction she wanted him to take by informing him, "By the way, just to let you know, this Demon Lord happened to mention he wouldn't mind taking both me and Trish under his 'protection.'"

Abruptly halting, Dante did a double take. "Come again?"

"According to him, now that Vergil's loose, you might have your hands full. You know, with Vergil being into power and all. Since you have, and I quote, _'_refined taste, not to mention a cunning, clever, charm to entice superlative supplicants,' Vergil here, having refined tastes himself, might decide to try and take them from you. After all, it's also well known in the Demon World the two of you have serious conflicts between you."

Vergil covered an urge to laugh flat out at Dante being described as having refined tastes while being clever, cunning and charming. _My, when the Demon World got something wrong, it got something WRONG. _

Feeling and hearing him, Dante sent him an eat death message. Affronted, he haughtily disagreed out loud, "I can too be all that. How else do you think I got me some superlative supplicants? Jerk." At Dante's declaration, said in that manner, Vergil really had to smother his laughter.

Catching the byplay, against her will, Lady had to grin at Dante's irritation and Vergil's efforts to control his hilarity. Evidently, Dante wasn't too worried about Vergil taking over his "supplicants." He certainly had nothing to worry about when it came to her; if she was going to seen as a supplicant (_gross!_) she'd take Dante over Vergil any day.

Her amusement turned to glee as Dante's expression hardened and he commented to Vergil, "Well now, Vergil, I don't know. Lady's got a point. That sounded like a challenge to me. I thought you said this guy played by the rules. You think he's gone insane in thinking he can take me on?"

Knowing exactly what Lady was up to, and that she must have been grievously insulted by a Demon Lord wishing to make her one of his chosen ones, Vergil glanced at her coolly while saying, "I cannot say. But I can see where you would be suspicious of his designs. If that is the circumstance, then yes, I would say he not acting rational or prudently."

"Not acting prudently? You hit the mark there. If it's a showdown he wants, I'm ready to rumble."

"Dante, try not to get too enthusiastic in your endeavors to teach this demon manners. Remember what I said, and that this Demon Lord is one of the more powerful," Vergil cautioned.

Irked to be denied his prey, Dante slyly replied, "Yeah, I get you. But if he has gone nuts, then we wouldn't be doing either worlds any favors by sending back a crazed, high on the ladder, Demon MASTER," knowing that title in particular would set Vergil off.

He scored.

Eyes lightening to a lethal hue, Vergil smoothly purred, "I believe you may be correct. We would not be doing our duty if we allowed such a being to exist. If you have need, call, and I will come to your assistance."

Lady could not believe when, eyes brightening, Dante smiled sinisterly, "I'll get back to you. Time for me to have a look and see what's what."

Feeling Dante's rambunctious anticipation in playing with the demon inside, Vergil started to say, as Dante whirled in a flourish of his coat, "Dante, there is a door handle..." Vergil shook his head in resignation as Dante ignored him and kicked in the door so hard it rebounded against an inside wall to slam shut behind him.

As for Lady, she was shocked Dante would even propose trusting Vergil to have his back while realizing she was left alone with a devil she was way too eager to annihilate.

As Vergil imagined the effect Dante's appearance was having (with several pleasant scenarios coming to mind) he turned his attention to Lady who became more aggressive than she had before. Mystified, Vergil had no idea why she was intent on attacking him to the extent of the guns in her grip shaking as she struggled not to pull the triggers.

"Lady..." he began but she snarled, "Shut up! I don't want hear anything from you."

At a loss, but irresistibly curious, Vergil risked, "But I cannot fathom this hatred I feel radiating from you. Surely you would do me the honor of enlightening me as to your distress."

"Distress?" Lady laughed scathingly, disturbing Vergil by the bitterness he heard and sensed. He had no wish for Lady to suffer this intense a state and attentively listened (with all senses open) as she continued, "That's one word for it. And the only honor I'll give you is the honor of my contempt. As for showing you the light, that would be wasted breath. You wouldn't understand. Not a Devil like you. What would you know about feelings when you have none?"

_Well, that was not only inaccurate, but harsh._ "Why would you think such a thing? Am I not alike in being to Dante? You certainly know he has emotions. Do you not think I would as well?" Vergil carefully asked.

"What I meant," Lady explained through clenched teeth, "was that where you might have 'emotions,' those emotions aren't worth counting as they are cold and on the dark side."

"And how have you arrived at this conclusion?" Vergil wanted to know.

"Because you tried to kill my father by running him through without a thought, you arrogant, power driven Devil. You twisted him for your own gain and tempted him with promises of demonic rewards. Not only that, you betrayed Dante. If it hadn't been for you," she sneered, "interfering with family business, I wouldn't have ended up to my neck in demons after my blood, when I'm human, damn you."

Aghast and mortified, Lady heard the deep, dark secrets she'd buried within her bursting forth. After being able to hold them in with Trish, who she trusted, why were they coming out in front of Vergil of all beings? Weeping and raging inside from wounds she refused to show, Lady couldn't tame her feelings of shame, fury and loss of control brought on by the atrocities causing the past to surface, and by coming face to face to Vergil, himself.

His very presence blurred the past with the present until she couldn't see her way through.

Searching hard, cold, unique eyes made luminous with fiery, unshed tears forged from a fierce determination to right an unutterable wrong, Vergil then knew why he was drawn to Lady. He and she shared a bond as tempered as the steel which created them both. She was feeling controlled by others and hunted because of her bloodline. _(He definitely knew where she was coming from there._)

What had she said? She had ferociously attacked Dante for "naming" her and felt a fool for accepting the title Dante had blithely called her - without thinking there may be possible consequences. With a sense of sympathy, Vergil could only imagine her vehement repugnance upon learning what this meant within the Demon World. He had been "renamed" as well but unlike Lady, it was not a name he accepted, chose or took pride in.

In mentioning "family business" he surmised she blamed him for her father's actions. In allowing Arkham to aid him in his quest for his father's power, Vergil guessed this was where Lady felt he had not only betrayed and hurt Dante by the ensuing events, but her as well. Thinking of Lady's father, Vergil remembered her one ambition had been to avenge her mother, herself. Instead, Vergil and Dante had interfered and she almost missed her chance, but then, Lady had grieved her father's death.

This was what she must have meant by not wanting Dante to go through "that" again - recalling Dante's anguish at feeling he had killed him. This must also be why she was angry at him for "hurting" Dante. If Vergil hadn't made the disastrous decision to return to the Demon World when Dante wanted him in the Human World, Dante wouldn't have been tricked and forced into the same position Lady had.

Vergil understood. Lady needed to place the blame on him in order to live with her own actions which she felt put her at the same level as her treacherous father. Unlike Dante, however, her killing of the only family she had left, had a lasting effect. Her father wasn't coming back as he had.

His mother had been killed as well. Not by his father, but if his father had been there, Vergil was confident she would be alive. Would this not make his father somewhat to blame if he was alive, somewhere, that is, if he wasn't imprisoned as Vergil had been? Vergil didn't know but could see the parallel.

Obviously in need of relief and comfort, Vergil was confounded as to how to help Lady regain her confidence and self-worth. Yes, Kyrie had advised him to imagine what he would like someone to do for him if he was in need, but he didn't think Lady needed to gain help the way he had from Dante.

Deciding to seek guidance, he called mentally, _"Dante." _

_"What?!"_ Dante snarled_, "Busy here."_

Ignoring his tone, Vergil explained_, "Lady is in need of comfort and guidance as she is chaotic and confused in her mind." _

_"You mean like you did when you were in crazed psycho mode?"_ came Dante's observation.

Wanting to strangle Dante for reminding him of something he wanted to forget, Vergil managed to admit evenly, _"Yes. But I do not believe the technique you used on me will work on Lady."_

Dante actually laughed, _"You'd be right. What's her problem?" _

_"Apparently, she is blaming me for certain... things." _

_"By golly! Something's YOUR fault? What a shocker."_

Impatiently Vergil told him_, "Can you ever focus? What am I to do?" _

Winding down under his brother's dilemma, Dante had to struggle to maintain his poise as he explained_, "Listen, Vergil. Guys fight. Women vent. Lady needs to vent all that stuff out of her system." _

_"Vent?"_ Vergil asked, confused_. _

_"Ya'know, shout, yell, and since we're talking Lady here, probably pound on you while accusing you of all kinds of stuff you got no clue of. Word to the wise, don't try to understand, or make sense of what comes out her mouth. Just agree with everything she says. Oh. Yeah. Be careful. Try not to get ventilated while she vents,"_ Dante snorted.

Vergil hissed, _"Very funny."_

In a normal tone, Dante responded, _"Hey dude, no joke. Lady's got guns trained on you, ready to drill you full of holes. You think she's kidding around? Don't count on it." _Unable to dispute the obvious, Vergil had to agree.

As he was about to sign off to meet this seemingly impossible task, he heard Dante ask an aggravated, _"Vergil? Are you absolutely sure we need to keep this guy around?"_

Startled, Vergil replied, _"That would be the wisest course of action. Why?"_

Rumbling deep in his throat, Dante answered, _"'Cause this guy's seriously pissing me off. He has some inane idea I'd be willing to 'bargain' for Trish."_

Vergil got his turn to be amused by Dante's situation. _"I see. You know this to be a common practice in the Demon World. Why are you surprised? There is no need for your anger. Simply deny his request." _

Annoyed, beyond irritated and thirsting to rearrange the demon's pretty face, Dante replied, _"You don't get it. It's like this guy's in love with Trish or something. He's awfully persistent and won't take 'no' for an answer." _

_"Do you believe him mad?" _Vergil asked.

Grudgingly Dante said, _"How can I call him crazy when I can't blame him for falling for Trish? If he's crazy, then so am I._ _I guess, in this case, I really can't tell." _

Pausing, Vergil thought for a moment then advised, _"I understand. Try to keep a lid on your temper and engage him in conversation, or find another way to divert him from Trish in order to properly gauge his state of mind." _

The last Vergil heard of Dante was when he grouched, _"You don't ask for much, do you? I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, be ready if I call, and do what you can to get Lady to open up."_

Studying Lady who appeared to be fighting to restrain herself from attacking him, Vergil thought he knew what to say to get her to lose enough control to "vent," as Dante said. He only hoped he said what he thought best in a way that wouldn't cause her to use her weapons rather than her words.

Though, when it came to Lady, Vergil thought he may possibly prefer she use her guns rather than her words since they seemed to be the mightiest weapons at her disposal.


	22. Chapter 22 All I Know

**I know many of you wanted Dante's scene to come next, but Vergil is the one who stepped up to the plate. This was a long chapter, so I broke it in half. I figured you would at least see what was going with Vergil and Lady as I tinker with the ending. So, here is the first part and you can expect the second very soon. THEN it's Dante's turn to bat. As always, let me know what you think. I know there are some rough patches since this chapter came at me in spurts. Please bear with me if it stumbles here and there. Thanks!**

**All I Know**

Left to puzzle through this crisis on his own, Vergil studied Lady as he planned the right way of phrasing what he wished to say. Throughout Dante and his conservation, though it had been swift, he noticed Lady hadn't moved or changed her stance. He surmised when she said she didn't want to "hear" anything from him, she meant what she said because she appeared satisfied by his silence.

A bit put out, as Dante would say, by her complete lack of curiosity in regards to his side of the story, Vergil languidly leaned on one leg. He didn't believe it possible for Lady to become more alert than she already was, but he was wrong. Vergil added raised brows to his casual attitude though he thought he would be wise not to make any sudden movements. Not misunderstanding Lady's wariness (make that, EXTREME wariness) Vergil had a sizable idea her wariness could turn to killing angst in an instant.

_Good Lord, what a dilemma_.

Hoping his brother, who he doubted on many occasion, was correct in this particular situation, Vergil wasn't about to let Lady know everything he thought he understood. But he did lazily state, "I understand."

Without responding Lady never wavered her lethal gaze.

Not quite sure what to make of her silence, Vergil (inwardly bracing himself from inside the blast radius) dropped the bomb he was holding by commenting, "Because you hold yourself in high esteem, I suppose I should be flattered as to think you think we are the same. I imagine your fierce need to engage me stems from your need to ascertain which one of us is the most worthy."

Striking the right chord, Lady yelled, "What? Like you? I am NOTHING like you."

Casually shifting his weight, Vergil replied a deliberately faintly amused, "I believe you protest too much. If this was not true, why would you be this upset? Or wish to attack me? I speculate you wish to punish another with the temerity to assume he is as capable as you in your relentless drive for power and to achieve your goals at all cost. Do you not enjoy having the might to destroy your enemies? Did you not use every resource at your command to rid yourself of the father who had betrayed you? These qualities I understand and admire."

Vergil bull's-eyed his target.

Exploding, Lady blasted Vergil like the bomb he had expected - except the blast radius was larger than he prepared for. Luckily, Lady was so insistent on having her say she didn't pull any triggers as she waved her guns while making her thoughts known. Though Vergil was relieved she didn't shoot him, Lady did drill the barrels of her guns over his heart to emphasize certain important points. (He wasn't at all sure he could dodge any stray bullet at that close range.)

And he could certainly understand what Dante had meant by "venting" because Lady's tirade was like a wide open vent gusting cold air set on maximum.

Having decided to discount Dante's advice on not listening to Lady, or trying to piece together her often scattered assertions, Vergil heard (and felt) every word she said. For her part, Lady was horrified she couldn't stop those words pouring out. Seeming to become two separate entities, Lady's coolly collected, controlled side watched as the part she barely recognized took over. The bottled up ideas and feelings inside her spilled like cleansing acid - before Vergil.

_Why him?_

As her detached self watched her hidden self lay her soul bare, aghast, Lady could only conclude it was because he was the one she had been thinking of and aiming for. She was more than relieved she had enough control not to spew forth everything, but she did reveal her reasoning, mother's death, need to avenge her and that she felt, because of Vergil, she was in her current situation. Listening carefully, Vergil discovered he had been correct about many things.

Through Lady's recanting of her mother's murder, not only did Vergil perceive the traumatized, lost little girl, he also re-experienced his own reformation at the hands of the demons who had slaughtered his mother - with every detail etched forever behind his carefully constructed facade.

Though he knew Lady lacked his total recall, he sincerely doubted the edges of this particular memory were blurred. After experiencing such a heinous incident, no wonder she felt her true self had disappeared along with her mother - thus erasing her birth name from existence. While outwardly stoic, inwardly Vergil passionately cursed he could not ease Lady's pain anymore than he could ease his.

Feeling her horror, grief, and rage as his own, he too, in one unforgettable and unforgivable moment, (though he didn't let Dante know) had become consumed by the need for vengeance. Regrettably, because he could not escape, as Lady had, he'd been forced to concentrate on survival first and his need for revenge second. Moreover, unlike Lady, Vergil hadn't had a clear target.

If there had been one, or a few, rather than many, how would he have felt if he'd had the quarry of his hatred and wrath in his sights? He barely managed to keep his eyes from firing red in fury when he thought of being denied or blocked from his goal of utterly decimating those who had butchered his mother like an animal.

Another thing he shared with Lady was there was no honored grave for his mother to be visited. She'd been torn to the extent of there being nothing left to bury. As Lady raged, Vergil distantly wondered how Dante had dealt with the aftermath. Had he been aware and searched through the blood for a mere piece of their mother to bury? Remembering Dante's inability to comprehend the tragedy before him and Rebellion erasing his memories, Vergil would probably never know.

Perhaps Dante simply could not accept the complete destruction of who he believed had been both his mother and brother without breaking.

As it was, what no one knew, the other reason he had tried to kill Arkham was because of what he had done to obtain demonic powers. Vergil may have acted as if his monstrous crime made no difference to him, but the exact opposite was true. (He didn't believe Lady would appreciate his attempt to slay her father as he wouldn't have appreciated another avenging his mother.)

_But, by defeating Mundus, who had sent his minions to do his dirty work, Dante had, hadn't he? _

How could Vergil possibly begrudge his brother accomplishing the feat he had been unable to? _Yet he did_,_ he did,_ a buried, tiny voice whispered inside Vergil. He should have been the one to destroy Mundus instead of running foolhardy into action without thinking through his plan.

_Then again, Dante and he were as one in this matter. _If he couldn't make the detestable, base bastard pay for what he'd done, he could take satisfaction in his twin finishing what he started and failed to finish. Yes, Vergil had indeed paid for his rash, emotionally driven act - as had Dante.

Paying close attention to Lady, Vergil could tell she also paid for her revenge. In accomplishing her goal, unlike him, or Dante, she found no satisfaction or forgiveness in doing what she saw as her duty.

_A justifiable, rightful duty_, Vergil thought. There was no need for Lady to feel this kind of guilty self-loathing. Thinking back on Lady's father, Vergil could not help but believe Lady was deceiving herself as to her father's true nature or his own role.

Had Arkham really thought Vergil would fall for his tale of wanting to aid him in regaining his father's power?

_Not in this lifetime._

Coming from the Demon World, Vergil was intimately familiar with greed and betrayal - and expected it. Why would he think for an instant a mere human, and one so ambitious as to sacrifice his own wife (without being deceived he had sinister plans for his daughter as well), would be willing to help him without an ulterior motive? Still able to taste his disgusted contempt, Vergil recalled Arkham bragging about his deed as a means of "impressing" him.

_Oh he'd made an impression alright. _Lady's father had seen his ice cold nature without discerning what made Vergil burn blue flames - scorching an orange blaze. Recognizing an opportunity to turn the tables, Vergil had bode his time, learned all he could and then run him through like the filthy liar and murderer he was. His mistake was his youthful arrogance in underestimating his adversary.

He could perhaps understand, a little, Lady had, as a child, felt a strong bond with her father, but Vergil would have thought her father's unutterable crime against her mother would have eradicated that bond. Feeling, hearing and sensing her conflicting feelings, he guessed not. Then Lady said something about family business and how blood was thicker than water.

_Ah. That explained her turmoil._ She was fearful because her father's blood ran through her veins. Sympathizing, Vergil could completely understand the sentiment.

While in Hell, he had the deplorable distinction of being both despised and admired for his bloodline pertaining to his father. This was why he hadn't been killed alongside his human mother. Sparda's incomprehensible, unheard of, beyond bold betrayal was held in awe by many within the Demon World.

Dante, of course, did not know this - _or maybe he did._

Vergil may call Dante foolish but he knew Dante was no fool when it came to demons. Once he'd discovered Vergil was alive, Dante must have factored in their father's reputation as a reason for Vergil's good health. Dante was constantly hounded by those out for his blood in their father's stead but Vergil knew there were others who saw their father as one to be greatly admired and respected.

After all, betrayal was the name of a game in the Demon World, and Vergil did have to admit his father had pulled off the greatest betrayal the Demon World had experienced.

Honing in on Lady, Vergil surmised once she choose to take the path of righteousness, she'd had to become something other than what she thought she was meant to be. He understood this as well. While residing within the Demon World, Vergil had to acclimate to his new "home" and surroundings - hiding and burying his humanity until it was unnoticeable. The longer he was there, the more demonic he became until that part of himself was all he acknowledged.

Secretly keeping his mother's amulet hidden, while in private, he would occasionally gaze upon it to remind him who he really was. Those occasions became fewer and fewer until the amulet became a familiar necklace he wore - rather like a favorite timepiece or jacket. Now he was reaching for his mother's world while carrying his father's within. Zeroing in on Lady's necklace, he instantly knew who had given it to her and why she never took it off.

_Perhaps he should ask Dante for his half of their mother's amulet to remind him of his new path? _

The magical, protective stone indicated to Vergil Lady hadn't given up everything she was. She had not betrayed her mother or given up her humanity as she feared - Lady was not her father. Yes, he could ascertain, as she did, she demonstrated a few traits of her father, yet Vergil could clearly see her aura contained the bright light only a highly prized, talented, powerful sorceress held. In addition, there was no taint of evil in her energy or being.

This made Vergil conclude Lady was lost in her human emotions which were overwhelming her usual shrewd intelligence, practical levelheadedness and ironclad poise.

To Lady's dismay, what Vergil didn't know, was by him paying close attention to her, he was actually encouraging her to unveil more of herself than she wanted. While her pain and anger burst forth, the rational side of her pondered if this why she didn't shoot him where he stood.

After telling him about her mother and determination to gain justice, she proceeded to let him know she blamed him for getting in the way. If he hadn't enticed her father by his very existence feeding his delusion plans, she could have taken action in a forthright manner. Lady made it abundantly clear she did not thank Vergil for her needing to take a trip through a Hellish realm to get at her father.

Finally finishing her furious diatribe, breathing heavily, she glared at Vergil. Keeping him at a distance, she steadily trained her weapons on him. When Vergil's expression darkened, she refused to be intimidated. Even though Vergil could tell Dante had been correct when he had said Lady would become more rational after expressing herself, he found he couldn't accept his advice to simply agree with Lady and leave be. After having his character slandered, he thought he should have his own say.

Hadn't he been tricked also? If he made poor choices, did this make him so different from Lady, or even Dante? Since Lady was in a better state of mind, Vergil determined to rectify a few misconceptions. Stepping forward, he didn't budge as Lady violently pushed her guns into his chest.

Placing himself in the peril Dante warned him of, Vergil made his eyes an enthralling blue and his voice beguiling as he said, "Lady, you must know your father was the one who came to me with the pretense of helping me gain my father's power. By the time he approached me, he had already preformed the ritual melding demonic traits to him. I had not met him yet. You, yourself, saw the lengths he would go to gain that which he sought."

Defiantly meeting him eye to eye, Lady's eyes became sparkling, bewitching gems of sapphire and wine garnet DARING him to try and mesmerize her. Somewhat memorized himself, Vergil hadn't considered those two jewels could compliment each other so well. Taking pleasure in her rebelliousness, Vergil seriously doubted he could hypnotize Lady as he could others.

While striving to shove him back, she flung at him, "That may be, but you did try to kill him. Maybe he could've been saved. Did you ever think of that?" The sane Lady gasped as she heard herself say the improbable.

Ignoring the guns over his heart, Vergil leaned closer, lowering his voice, "As much as you wish otherwise, you know he was beyond redemption. That is why you did what you felt you must. Yes. It is true I wished your father's death, but I am not the one who did the deed, am I?" Vergil disliked hurting Lady as her eyes widened in haunted sorrow and hurried to croon, "A pity really."

"What's that supposed to mean? You're sorry you didn't finish him off as you intended?" Lady sneered, loosening her grips as she wanted to hear his answer.

"No. It is a pity you were too diligent and successful in your resolve and quest." Confusion appeared across her visage.

_Excellent._

Vergil continued in the same silky tone, "If you had not been so clever in putting the pieces together, you would have continued to make me the target of your wrath. Is that not so? Is that not why you shot at me to gain the answers you sought before you thought to avenge what you thought I had done? With your dauntless nature, I would have had the pleasure of being relentlessly pursued by a worthy adversary."

Befuddled, Lady wondered why Vergil's theory caused goose-bumps to rise along her flesh. His tone was enthralling, true, but not outright flirtatious as his speech implied.

Her color returned and heat rose as he then surmised, "It is also a pity your father was not forthcoming about your role in my own quest. This information would have made you the object of my utmost attention as you were the key I had no knowledge of. I would have not rested until you were within my grasp."

A little breathless as she shook off unwelcome, enticing scenarios his disclosure conjured, Lady rallied, "Then it's fortunate for me you didn't know because you would have killed me after bleeding me dry."

Vergil never lost eye contact as he replied, "I do not believe so. The ritual did not require your death - only a small amount of your blood. I did not kill you as I could have when you were downcast in the library, did I?" At Vergil's statement, her eyes began to unwillingly open and Lady's reason returned in full force.

Disheartened, Lady remembered Vergil walking past her to go after her father who had deceived them all. No. He hadn't taken out the anger he must have been feeling on her. The worst part was Vergil may not have known about her role but once he understood the full ritual, he had not dispensed with her when he could have - easily.

_Her father had been the cold blooded killer and instigator she accused Vergil of being._

Confirming her belief, he told her, "As far as interfering with your family business, did your father not interfere with mine first? I can assure you I was not easily swayed by his promises of faithfulness and asking for a reward for his services. It took much persuading on his part to get to me to agree to 'accept' his aid." Heavy lidded, Vergil watched as Lady slowly lowered her guns in surrender.

_Damn it._ She believed Vergil. More than Dante, Vergil would have hated anyone even mentioning his father's trapped power. Truth be told, she was amazed Vergil hadn't killed her father immediately for coming near him. Practically murmuring, Lady asked Vergil flatly, "So how did he find you anyway? For that matter, why did you not murder him the instant he sought you out?"

Admiring her quick assessment of the encounter, Vergil coolly stated, "You are quite correct when you say I wished to instantly destroy him. Apparently he had been watching and studying me for some time as I searched through the library he oversaw." Guns pointed at the floor, Lady leaned heavily against the wall. She should have known. Where else would her father have found Vergil?

"Let me guess. You were searching for clues about your father, right?" she asked him. The icy glint remained in Vergil's eyes as he nodded curtly. Wanting to turn away, she made herself face him as she continued, "He told you he had taken all the books and manuscripts on Sparda to study them. Then he told you he had discovered how to reach your father's power, didn't he?"

"As ever, you are swift to see the entire picture," Vergil responded in a combination of compassion for Lady and disdain for her father. "Naturally I told him to leave me alone if he did not wish death by my hand, and though he withdrew, he would continually seek me out. I must say he was fearlessly persuasive as he placed himself in much danger in his bid to gain his goal." Sliding his eyes to hers, he added, "Not unlike someone else I know."

Thinking she should be offended, Lady found she wasn't. On the contrary, to her secret abashment, she felt absurdly flattered. However, Lady felt she deserved the censor in Vergil's tone aimed toward her. Desperately desiring to cover her ears, she felt a compulsion to hear the rest of the story she didn't know.

Nearly cringing, she asked, "Then how did he convince you? Did he tell you if you told him where to find Dante, then he would tell you how to use your mother's amulet to open the portal?"

Eying her as he had no idea how this revelation was going to be received, he responded, "No."

Puzzled by his hesitation, Lady waited a moment, wondering what Vergil was reluctant to speak of. Lifting her eyes to his, she told him, "It is all right Vergil. If there's something you're worried about, don't be. Say it. I want to know. It's important to me to know the truth."

"You see Lady... Well, I have not forgotten all you know as I hope you have not forgotten everything I know."

Lady responded, "But that's just it Vergil. I don't know all you know. This is why I need you to tell me. I feel overtaken and cannot regain my balance until I know the whole."

Sensing Lady did need to know for her well being, Vergil wanted to sigh as he answered, "Though you will despise me, I will reveal this to you."

Searching his inscrutable eyes, Lady remarked mildly, "Now Vergil, you know I already despise you, so you certainly don't have to have any reservations about that." Allowing a small twinkle to come to her eyes, she saw his widened when he didn't know what to make of her remark. It took him a moment to realize Lady was lightly teasing him.

Thrown, Vergil heard himself say, "Ah, yes. Be that as it may, I fear it is myself I am most unhappy with and can understand if you choose to feel the same way." When he seemed exceedingly hesitant to continue, Lady searched to think of how get him to speak up. Crossing her arms in a relaxed fashion, while remaining quiet, she hoped to put Vergil at ease. Her manner worked and Vergil told her something which had her working to maintain the balance she had been regaining.

"Lady, your father is the one knew where Dante was. I did not know."

"What? But... But, I don't get it," she barely restrained from shouting before finding her calm, "Oh. Yes. I do. Knowing my father, he would have figured out the best twin to approach because first, Dante would have killed him on the spot the minute he saw him for several reasons, and second, Dante wouldn't have cared about getting your father's power, much less opening a gateway to Hell. Either way, he was dead or out of luck."

Involuntarily clenching his back molars, Vergil thought he must be as idiotic as he called Dante in being attracted to too clever, too intelligent women for his own good. How on earth did Dante get around Lady? Based on Dante's advice to simply agree with her, Vergil suspected he didn't. Although Dante may be more "emotional" than him, Vergil knew Dante rarely revealed his true feelings. Nevertheless, through Lady's long friendship with Dante, she evidently had him down to a "T," as they say.

Vergil didn't misunderstand what Lady meant when she said Dante wouldn't have been fooled by her father - for a split second. Whereas he may deliberate before acting, Dante would have cut down (or shot) the man to piecemeal either upon sight of Arkham or the moment he opened his mouth about his aims.

In fact, Vergil often wondered how Arkham managed to lure Dante to him and come out alive. The only thing he could think of was, like him, Dante must have wanted answers before killing him. (Neither tolerated the slightest inquiry into their family and swiftly moved to plug all leaking holes.)

Mentally cursing, Vergil HATED thinking he'd been transparent in his own goal. He also hated the idea Dante wouldn't have been taken in as he had - all because of a personal weakness. Not only that, Lady, herself, saw what her father had seen and known.

REALLY not wanting to enter this minefield where he hadn't watched his step as carefully as he should have, Vergil's eyes darkened as he told Lady, "I cannot help but wish you were not as astute as you are." Unsuccessfully, Lady tried to hide the self-satisfied smirk Vergil did not appreciate in the least. Sensing his rising anger and, she would go so far to say, embarrassment, Lady was pleased she'd gotten under his skin.

All the same, she did not want him closing up before she got the rest of the story and smoothly holstered her guns. With a nonchalant wave, she observed "We do share an intense moment in time. Why would you think we weren't all on high alert? And, if it makes a difference, I was as much a puppet, if not more, than you or Dante. You have to know the old man had been scheming and studying everything he could get his hands on about Sparda."

When she saw Vergil still and stiffen, she reminded him, "You have every right to be angry and feel your privacy was invaded - because it was. My father was a greedy, ambitious, and unfortunately, crazy genius _(Lady wanted to gag just thinking of being associated in anyway with such an abhorrent being)_. And you must remember he was as driven and relentless as you in his pursuit. Believe me. I know. He spent years 'perfecting' his project."

Hearing the bitter note Lady ended on, Vergil gazed at her in speculation. Not being dense himself, he began to think beyond him and Dante to Lady.

What had her life been like after her mother's death? Who had she turned to? She must have trained, schemed and studied for years herself. Vergil didn't like those contemplations. He knew what it was to be utterly alone and accurately guessed Lady must have been as alone as him.

_Did she still feel this way? Was this why she was being 'taken over' by her memories, as she said?_

With this in mind, Vergil forced himself to tell Lady dispassionately, "I see. That explains much. To be brief, having become aware of the ritual, once I knew he knew where to find Dante, I succumbed to Arkham's pleas. Though I attempted to learn the whole rite on my own, or gain it from him, he was evasive and secretive. I felt if I wished to regain my father's power, I needed his knowledge. So I allowed him to believe I believed he was truthful in his lies. By doing so, I thought I was the chess master when in actuality I was a pawn, as you know."


	23. Chapter 23 Tangled Web We Weave

**Here is the continuation of Vergil and Lady's scene. And yes, Dante and Trish are up next.** **As always, I'd love to hear from you. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Tangled Web We Weave**

Hearing Vergil's confession, Lady grew despondent and lowered her head so he would not see her blinking back tears. Feeling dirty and ashamed, Lady thought of how terribly her father had used him. Her problem was not Vergil's fault, but her own reaction to her father's actions. She should've killed her father when she had the chance before the entire debacle began. If she had, she might have had the opportunity for another kind of life.

_Maybe._ But at least she wouldn't have gotten mixed up with Dante (and Vergil - again). On the other hand, did she really want to have never known Dante or Trish?

Lady's head spun as she thought through different paths she could have taken. Mind racing through differing circumstances, Lady kept coming back to her current profession. For the life of her, she couldn't make out any other way she would have gone.

Ironically, by remaining a demon hunter in an elite group few and far between, she would've, in all likelihood, run into Dante or (God forbid) Vergil at one point or another. She could handle thinking of meeting Dante in another, less traumatic time and place, but the thought of meeting Vergil at any time was, uh, to put it bluntly... scary. (Lady had no illusions she would have had an easy task surviving that hypothetical encounter.)

Mentally pulling herself together, Lady shook her head. It didn't matter anyway. What was, was. What happened, happened. There wasn't anything she could do about the past.

She would have to live with the fact she'd killed her own father and that's all there was to it - though she did wish he'd used those brains he had always flaunted. He had to have known just who he was rashly courting, hadn't he? Or was he so far into the lunatic bin he hadn't stopped to consider how potent (_and deadly as all of Hell combined_) the sons of Sparda would be?

Her father may have registered high on the genius scale but sure ranked low in the common sense department. For God's sake, Sparda, if the legends were true, DEFEATED the ENTIRE Demon World. After all the research he'd done, why hadn't her dense as a doornail father gotten his sons (_as in plural_) would be as powerful? Heavens above, one was dangerous enough without uniting the two against a common foe.

In his blind arrogance, by imagining he was smarter than them, he'd taken moronic to a new level.

How Lady still hated him for not only taking away her loving mother, but her loving father as well by becoming someone else. Because he had, she'd taken it upon herself to remove the last residual image of that loving father by emptying a chamber of death into him - leaving his body to either rot or be devoured by the demons he'd embraced.

_Had she found justice for her mother while finding damnation for herself? _Lady's soul burned with a question which would not be answered until she'd left this world to go into whatever afterlife awaited her.

Glancing dispirited at the tall, handsome half-devil in front of her, Lady realized she no longer cared what Vergil was. As it stood, she didn't know who, or what, she was either.

Although she knew Vergil was a remorseless killer, she felt she couldn't, in all fairness, point the finger since she was as remorseless as she believed he was. The only difference she could see (which, to her mind, wasn't much) was she protected those who were defenseless and clueless about the evil invading the Human World.

If she was honest, she would acknowledge she relished the hunt and kill for personal reasons rather than more altruistic ones.

While she didn't even want to imagine what Vergil had endured in the Demon World, if she'd been in his shoes, she most likely would have seized the opening her own father had offered him also. Lady would bet her last penny Vergil had sought his father's power throughout his entire time spent in the Demon World.

_An accurate assessment, _came Vergil's thought before Lady snapped furious eyes to his as she heard him in return.

"Get out of my head," she demanded evenly.

Surprised he'd unknowingly been reading Lady's mind, Vergil wouldn't have considered this possible given Lady's talents, strength of mind and will - especially since they didn't have the bond necessary to achieve this ability.

_And she had 'heard' what was, for him, a passing thought._

Stepping back, he contemplated the implications while cautiously responding, "My apologizes. This was not my intent and I meant no intrusion. I can only speculate you must have been broadcasting your thoughts without your awareness."

Unconvinced, Lady was unsure whether to believe him or not. As she mulled over his theory, she supposed she had been intensely ruminating without keeping her guard up.

Detecting no dissembling on his part, Lady sighed, "Alright. I guess I can see where you're coming from. Don't do it again."

Finding this an interesting puzzle, Vergil slowly conceded, "I will try. I cannot guarantee to be successful because I was unconsciously doing so." Though he didn't believe he'd been alone in this incident, he wasn't about to tell Lady this.

As she had been concentrating, Vergil had been experiencing feelings he had no reason for and thoughts he had no knowledge of. Curious, he decided to test how deeply they had melded.

Carefully maintaining his distance, he spoke in a soothing manner, "Listen, Lady, you are blameless. You are not as your father. In righting a terrible wrong, you showed your belief you must conquer whatever obstacle lay in your path in order to obtain justice. Does this not make you of the light when he was of the dark? Did you not both decide which to gather to yourselves?"

Vergil waited a moment for this to sink in before going on in the same tone, "How can you fault, or doubt, yourself when you had the fortitude to accomplish something a rare few could? And after all was done, you still continue your goal to rid the world of that which you perceive as evil. I have witnessed many who could not go forward after such a Hellish trial."

Instead of the anger she expected to feel at Vergil for taking advantage of his inadvertent glimpse into her psyche, Lady let his words seep under her pores where she wished nothing could wash them away.

Suddenly exhausted, she slumped as she was overcome by the events of the day and her turbulent trip through the awful past. She was demoralized to realize how much she wanted to believe what Vergil said was true.

Was she so far gone she needed an ego boost from a Devil? But Vergil wasn't acting like a devil. Confused, Lady tried to reconcile the Vergil she knew with the one standing before her - offering admiration and support.

_Whoa. Out of everything she'd gone through, this was too mind blowing to handle. _She must be really be out of it if she accepted Vergil's consoling judgment. There's no way Vergil could have changed THAT much.

Maybe he was trying to get on her good side for some diabolical plan he had up his sleeve.

Sensing Lady's weariness and turmoil, in an attempt to bring her some peace, softly, subtly, Vergil eased his power to meet hers. Completely and utterly unprecedented in his experience, when their auras touched, they interlocked like a Venus Flytrap clapping shut - flickering blue and red fire.

Shocked, Vergil hadn't planned on delving into Lady's energy, but that was precisely what happened.

In shock herself (and adding credence to her suspicions) Lady hissed, "What did you do?" as sparks flew between them. Taken off guard, Vergil felt their powers mingle and fit together - perfectly.

Caught as securely within the warmly electrical, strangely comforting storm as Lady, Vergil made to move away while explaining, "I only wished to give you a small amount of energy. You appeared tired. That is all."

With their auras inter-meshing, Lady disagreed vehemently, "That's all? If this is your idea of leading an arm, I'll pass. You really expect me to buy you were merely sending me an energy boost? I would have thought you'd be adept at this type of thing. Now release me. And I do mean now."

At a loss, Vergil sounded bewildered as he said, "Release you? But I am not doing this. Perhaps you should release me."

"What?!" Lady gave a small shriek, "Release you? What are you talking about? You're the LAST person, or whatever you are, I would attach myself to." Pulling a gun, she took aim saying steadily, "Let go, or so help me, you'll be spitting lead for a week."

Vergil would have found the whole mess amusing if he wasn't so dumbfounded. How was he supposed to separate them when he had no idea how they got this way in the first place? All he had done was reach out with his power as he had done many times before, though never with this result. Now Lady was threatening to "ventilate" him, as Dante put it, if he couldn't unpiece this puzzle.

"A moment if you please," he replied as he worked through the problem. Impatient, Lady almost took her shot, then decided that might not be a such great idea since they were tangled up together.

Abruptly finding the situation fairly ludicrous, Lady laughed at Vergil's baffled, engrossed expression, "Well, this is a fine muddle you've gotten us into. I never thought I'd see the day the scheming Vergil got stuck in a web he spun."

Crossing his arms in irritation, Vergil huffed, "Would you cease your mockery so I can concentrate?"

Unable to help herself, Lady laughed harder, feeling better and lighter as the weight she'd been carrying lifted and Vergil said dryly, "I fail to see the humor here. If you, however, do, then by all means, enjoy yourself. Do you think you could contain your hilarity and focus on the problem rather than expecting me to do all the work?" Muffling her laughter with her hand, Lady fought to "feel" her way through their energies mixed together like a knotted ball of yarn.

Charmed, Vergil was struck by her beauty alight with merriment. He had a fleeting thought he wanted to frame the memory of her eyes aglow and dancing while she tried to hide her brilliant smile. He also savored the feeling of her pure, energetic radiance.

Being a twin, Vergil had learned at an early age to block himself, as had Dante, when they merged in order to preserve their personal space. Unfortunately, with Lady, Vergil was finding this an exceedingly difficult task. The feeling and scent of her sent his head spinning and his body into overdrive with his mind going in one direction - which lead to combining the physical with the metaphysical.

_Perhaps he could stall?_ Then Vergil thought, _Oh no, _when he couldn't focus on disentangling himself from Lady.

He was right to be concerned because when Lady felt his desire, she was not happy or complimented in the slightest. _OK. That's it. Vergil was going too far._

As was she.

_Goddamn it to Hell and back. _Lady in no way appreciated finding herself basking in Vergil's untamed, forestry scent and tantalizing masculine strength. Moreover, she was confounded by his more than exciting, intensely appealing power she was mortified to want to snuggle into.

_This couldn't be happening. _Dumbstruck, she grappled to unweave their interwoven energies while sternly reprimanding her rioting hormones as various, delectable, visions appeared at Vergil's reaction.

Rapidly mentally picking at a knot, she snarled, "Don't even go there. You stay away from me. I mean it. In case you hadn't noticed, I don't date devils - I kill them."

Continuing to work in concert to speedily sift out their individual essences, insulted, Vergil replied sardonically, "Date? Based on your insinuation, I assume you are referring to an absurd human activity. Does this mean you do not consider Dante a devil? I am sure he would be flattered to know you politely overlook this minor flaw. And what of Trish whose being is fully demon?"

Managing to keep his devilish pleasure hidden, Vergil successfully maneuvered Lady into the awkward position of having to explain "dating" to him. While he couldn't feign ignorance in this position, he could present the idea without revealing his first hand knowledge of what she meant.

Grinding her teeth together, Lady answered, "Don't you know anything? Dating is something you do with someone..." Containing his wicked delight, Vergil waited as she floundered for the right phrase. "Uh, you know, someone you're, um, attracted to. So of course I haven't dated Dante, and Trish's another woman. We do what's called hanging out together. Good grief, Vergil, get a clue."

Vexation rose as he felt them finally disentangle and her quick withdrawal along with her condescension. Holding back his temper, he wryly commented, "Believe what you will. And I would have you know I have no interest in this dating business. If I did, I certainly would not accompany a woman as hypocritical as you."

"Hypocritical? Me? What's that supposed to mean?" Lady retorted.

"Why, exactly what I said. You proclaim your disdain for devils, as you say, yet you remain friends with Dante and Trish. Does this not make you a hypocrite?" Vergil informed her haughtily. "Besides, I do not recall asking you for a 'date,' as it were. If I did do this dating, I would go with a willing companion. It is not as if I have difficulty in this particular area." For some reason, Lady's teeth clenched tighter.

_She just bet he didn't - devil or no devil. Bastard._

Looking down her nose, she replied, "Oh really? Alright, I admit I went a bit far in saying I only kill devils, but that's basically the truth. However, knowing you, you probably got women to go out with you on false pretenses by pretending to be something you're not. Don't think I didn't know you intended to influence me before. That must be the only way you got women to find YOU attractive."

Fuming in indignation, Vergil took aim with a different brand of weapon by icily remarking, "Interesting theory. Could it be you are jealous?"

He hit his mark.

Lady's first impulse was to kick him in the shins before she matched his cool demeanor. "Jealous? As if I'd care. You were the one sending out revealing messages. I simply answered your call by hanging up the phone."

Eyes azure slits, Vergil slanted the truth a bit as he purred, "I assume you are referring to my supposed 'attraction' to you? Did it occur to you my DEVIL would naturally respond to your pure state and the magic contained within you? This does not mean I need or want to act upon an inherent instinct. And as I recall, while you may have verbally 'hung up the phone,' you also had a telling reaction to me."

Lady wasn't going let him get away with that.

Smoothly returning a salvo, she sleekly refuted in a creamy tone, "Why do I get the feeling you're not quite telling the complete truth? I'll go with you being mostly demonic, but I'm betting you've got your devil as under control as your human side. Though it is nice to know you have no 'inclination' to act upon your 'instincts' since I don't want to go to the effort of having to teach you just what you can do with them."

Ignoring Vergil's daggered warning glance, she continued, "And me being attracted to you? Please. Get real. If you want to blame your so called instincts, then did you think maybe my response had to do with my own basic instincts regarding that magic you mentioned? I sensed the magic inside you as you sensed the magic in me. Caught off guard as we were, our, you could say, inherent talents were most likely curious about each other. That's all."

_Right. That was her story and she was holding fast to her assertion - FOR SURE._

"That is all?" Vergil returned, knowing she was lying to herself and him, "Fine. Then we understand each other and are in agreement. Happy? It appears you have regained your wits now that you have vented."

_What'd he say? Vented?_

Lady's eyes hardened as she cooed, "Vented? As in getting me to talk about things I'd rather not? So that was your game you lowdown, sneaky, rat. Exactly why would you feel the urge to know my private thoughts?"

Quick on the uptake, Vergil knew he was in hot water from his slip of the tongue. He easily felt the stabbing knives Lady was radiating as her dangerously rising rage and profoundly affronted offence began to surface. And he could see where she would think her privacy had been invaded.

_Damnation._ _No. There was no getting around the fact it had been._ Irked he'd let Lady's rejection get the best of him, Vergil recognized while Dante's suggestion was an effective tactic, females apparently didn't approve of males being aware of it.

Without reservation, or a twinge of guilt, Vergil threw his brother under a speeding freight train by hastily informing her, "Do not blame me. Dante is the one who suggested you may benefit from voicing your troubles. He merely instructed me to find a way which would allow you to do so. If it eases your mind, I assure my discretion in keeping your disclosures to myself. "

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you so you sure as demons better or there'll be hell to pay. And that includes no telling Dante. Get me?" Then Lady had a disturbing thought as she remembered the bond between the twins and blurted an appalled, "He doesn't know already, does he? You weren't in touch with him this entire time, were you?"

As Vergil reassured her Dante had no knowledge of her inner turmoil, Lady, for sanity's sake, had to believe him, because if he was lying.... _ACK!_ No way did she want all and sundry to know what she'd let come out of her mouth. Standing down, Lady sternly motioned Vergil to the far wall across from her.

Crossing her arms, she studied him cynically before saying, "Dante, huh? That rat fink. (_Vergil was glad to know she also included Dante in the rodent species_) When I get my hands on him, is he going to get it. (_Gleeful, Vergil liked the sound of that - after withstanding Lady's abuse, Dante deserved his fair share_.) In the meanwhile, you stay over there. WAY over there. As far as I'm concerned I'm not going to let you out of my sight until Dante and Trish finish doing whatever it is they're doing."

Relieved to be let off the hook, or so he sincerely hoped, Vergil casually glided to where she directed him before leaning against the wall in a languid position. Secretly disgruntled, he thought he must be demented for finding the idea of being kept in Lady's sights appealing. Leaning back against her wall, Lady squirmed to find a comfortable position against Kalina Ann.

However, when she thought about it, to be on the safe side, she might be smart to have it close at hand. In addition, it made for a handy arm rest. When she saw Vergil give a barely discernible start as she lifted Kalina Ann's strap over her head, a small gleam came to her eyes. "What's the matter, Vergil? Afraid I'm going to 'ventilate' you properly for considerately listening to me vent?"

Lady didn't know how extensively she hit her target when she used the same words Dante had. Slightly alarmed, Vergil indifferently shrugged as he went into alert mode.

Displeased by Vergil's lack of response, Lady went for another strike. "Well, I guess I do feel more like myself. Funny though, I don't feel as gratitude is in order for getting some weight off my chest."

Sinfully delighted, she saw Vergil, despite himself, flick a quick glance at her cleavage._ Oh yeah, Vergil may be a Devil but with that look, he was unquestionably all male._ Biting her inside cheek, Lady held in the smirk figuring she had found a way to punish Vergil for his intrusion and interference.

Should she throw in a good, long, wide stretch? _Nah, that would be too obvious. _Instead, she carelessly crossed her arms under her breasts to plump them up.

Smugly satisfied, she was positive she saw Vergil struggle not to blanch outright. Feeling exonerated, Lady reflected on how being a woman had definite perks. Wanting him to suffer as long as possible, Lady adopted her "off limits" attitude while negligently heaving a heavy sigh and placing an arm on Kalina Ann as if in support.

Scoring, Lady put on her tinted sunglasses (leisurely pulling them from her jacket, of course) so Vergil wouldn't see the impish glimmer in her eyes as she made her jacket gape from her movements - just enough to give him a nice view of what he was missing but wasn't going to find.

Watching Vergil's discomfort made her day turn from horrendous to gratifying. Too bad she wasn't in the forgiving mood. She could almost thank him for giving her way to get an ugly, clinging monkey off her back. (_The key word here being 'almost.'_)

Lady was going to make damn sure he, especially, thought twice before trying to get inside her head again.

As for Vergil, this was really too much to endure.

Regrettably, Lady had the upper hand as she correctly pegged him as a cold blooded half-devil being a fully hot blooded man and he was hard pressed to ignore the enticing sight she presented. Only Vergil didn't feel particularly gifted under these circumstances. Fervently wishing for intervention, at this rate, he'd even welcome Dante's presence on this occasion.

_Good God._ Vergil was worse off than he thought if he'd accept Dante's appearance as a way of deliverance. If given a choice between the two, Vergil would brave his punishment if it killed him.

When Lady had said she killed devils, Vergil hadn't supposed she could do so other than by more traditional means.

_And she called HIM diabolical?_


	24. Chapter 24 Knock, Knock, Guess Who?

**Okay, this is a super long chapter I had to break up. I have some sort of flu so please bear with me if this rambles a bit. But, geez, man, this chapter hit me like a lightning bolt and gushed out. Totally thrown, I hadn't expected it to come so soon. As usual, Dante took over and let me have it, so to speak. LOL I tried to be careful, but as you can imagine, I'm having a tough time seeing or thinking clearly. If you see any missing words, etc. please let me know so I can fix the problem right away. Let me know what you think! I have a feeling I'm going to have to do some revising so don't be confused if changes are made - most likely based on you catching my errors. **

**Knock, Knock, Guess Who?**

Left to her own devices, Trish had her hands full keeping her long ago companion's hands to himself. "Mercurous. What do you think you are doing?" she demanded as she slapped at his roving gropings.

Smiling slyly, he stated, "I have come to understand some of the rules within the Human World through my claimed one. Now that we are alone, unlike in the Demon World, is it not proper to allow our desires to be freed in the Human World? Having resided here for many years, I assumed you would wish to wait for what humans call privacy."

_Oh no._ Trish quickly replied in the demonic way of speaking, "I fear you misunderstand. Can you not tell I belong to another? Even in the Human World it is considered improper for one to act in such a manner with another's chaste or pure one."

Nodding his head slowly with a black lock falling over his forehead, he responsed, "I understand. However, I regret to say your absence has caused my need for you to rise beyond my ability to control my urges."

_OH NO._

Trish couldn't believe what she was hearing. Surely she mistook his meaning. Mercurous, who always followed the rules and dictates of proper decorum, couldn't be making a move on her, could he? She certainly hoped not.

Trish's hopes were dashed as he snaked out an arm to pull her against him.

Wrinkling her nose as she pushed against his chest, Trish hadn't forgotten the smell of brimstone and Mercurous reeked of it. (She sincerely hoped she hadn't smelled this bad when she first came to reside with Dante. _How embarrassing._) Yes, she was used to scenting demons, but being held up close and personal to one was - bluntly - nauseating.

_Had she changed so much?_

The companion she recalled (she wouldn't call him a friend as there were no friends in the Demon World) hadn't been repulsive before. Apparently by becoming as human as possible, her tastes, and other senses, had changed radically. There was no contest between his and Dante's clean, masculine, sun-kissed scent of wild, robustly rambling, bittersweet strawberries - of all things. (Trish never could figure out how Dante managed to smell and taste so manly delectable with that flavor.)

_Maybe he somehow threw in a touch of vanilla and nutmeg to smooth out the tart?_ Mentally shaking her head, Trish told herself to get a grip. This was no time to thinking such ridiculous, though enticing, thoughts.

Alarmed when she couldn't wiggle away (evidently the Demon Lord still retained much of his strength - at least physically) Trish tried reason first before she blasted him. "Mercurous, you know this to be wrong. Why would you be rash in inciting Dante's anger? Do you think to declare war on him? Did you not say yourself he is to be feared?"

Snorting, he pulled her closer, saying, "Yes. He is one to be feared but I am unafraid. I know your formidable talents, appeal, cunning and willfulness. Being far more advantaged in knowledge and experience, you will not allow him to harm me."

Blinking, Trish stopped her struggles as she stared at him, incredulous. "What?" she goggled, stunned. Had Mercurous gone insane from his confinement within the Human World? What he was suggesting was unheard of and went against every rule in regards to this situation.

Seeing her confusion, he chuckled, "Trish. My lovely Trish. Have you forgotten my age and wisdom? Does not the Master often become slave to one he claims to have enslaved? I have lived long and have found this to be true of many too weak to control those under them. If the Master is not overthrown, it is ruled by its subjects. And then there are those so enthralled by one of their chosen ones, they will do anything the chosen one wishes." Stilling further, Trish recalled seeing this herself.

Swiftly turning things over, she suddenly thought, _No. He hadn't gone insane within the Human World and is as mighty a demon as ever._ The revolting smell confirmed her belief as she recalled how Dante had said she had developed her special spicy lily scent (his words) shortly after entering the Human World. Vergil smelled pleasant as well.

At first, she discounted this as him being half human, but now she knew it was because Vergil had decided, as she had, to remain in the Human World and live as a human. When she thought further, the demons who resided here peacefully also took on their own individual scent once removed from the demonic realm. Therefore, by Mercurous retaining the scent of Hell, and wanting to return, he was holding on to the Demon World within him.

Sensing her stillness containing a racing mind, he asked, "What is the matter Trish?"

Confounded, Trish mused aloud, "Your scent," before catching herself.

Unable to read her thoughts as she blocked herself from him, he laughed seductively, "Ah, yes. Does my scent not make you wish to return with me? Though your scent was enticing before, I find the one you carry even more delicious. I mean no offense when I tell you while I find your scent heady and human flesh difficult to resist tasting, do you not miss your enthralling, effervescent scales and majestic wings? If you wish, I could aid you in returning you to your true form."

_True form?_

As far as Trish was concerned she was in her true form. She could honestly say she hadn't found her true self until she had shed her demonic form. So what if it was her birth form? Trish didn't care and had no desire to get it back. To her, she had exchanged a pair of off the rack clothes for a tailor made set.

Beginning to become irate, her fire began to rise as he gathered her under his arm in a position which allowed him access to her mouth (and other things she wasn't about to let him EVEN near).

Silkily crooning, he coaxed as she jerked her chin away from his grasp, "Come now Trish. All I am asking for is a mere kiss, as humans do. I found the sensation quite pleasant and wish to see if your taste is as enticing as your scent."

_Ugh! So sorry, not going to happen,_ Trish inwardly gagged as Mercurous continued, "Do not fight me. Join with me to be mine as you never were before. I wish to savor the pleasure of your charms you denied me. A demoness of your prized bloodline deserves another of equal lineage. You should be with me. Though Sparda was indeed of the most noble bloodline, by sullying it with a human female, his offspring are an abominable mixed breed and unworthy of one of such high status as yourself."

Trish's eyes flamed along with her power as she heard the insult to Dante.

Ready to retaliate, OF COURSE Dante would burst through the door in time to hear what Mercurous said and see him make a pass at her._ Naturally. Heavens above, I wish Dante would work on his timing,_ Trish mentally sighed as she was about to take matters into her more than capable hands.

Internally snarling, the ONLY thing Dante was happy to see was Trish's hands, chest and arms beginning to crackle in blazing fury. Though he did get a short lived enjoyment at the pretty boy bastard of a demon lord with his filthy hands all over Trish quailing in terror for a moment before realizing who he was actually facing.

_So he thought for a second he was Vergil did he? But now that the shithead knew he wasn't, he had the lameass idea he could relax? _He'd take care of that right fast - without doubt. _Let's rock, jerkoff. You think Vergil's bad? You ain't seen nothing yet._

Gracefully landing center stage, Dante spread his arms close to his sides with his coat flowing around his legs. With a half sided cocky grin (that bared a lot of teeth) Dante remarked, "Mixed breed, huh? Why don't we see how hardy a breed this mongrel is? Being a junkyard guard dog, I always did like the taste of pedigree blood. Although a lot thinner, it does have a certain... ambiance."

Loosely clasping Ivory and Ebony casually behind his back, he added, "You know what they say about pedigree dogs. They can't keep up with long lived, healthier, mixed breeds, Merc." Bristling, the Demon Lord drew himself up without letting go of Trish.

Dripping disdain, he sneered, "You will address me as befitting my rank, DANTE. I find you beneath my notice as you are not only an abomination, you lack the ruthlessness of your matching, fellow birthling."

_Matching fellow birthling? What the...? Oh, yeah. He must mean Vergil with that matching bit. _Even though Dante hadn't had the greatest childhood in the world, the demonic mind-set where only a prissy lineage or bloodline counted as being worthwhile versus the family unit itself put his teeth on edge.

_That's OK 'cause his teeth were already on edge and ready to take a bite out the pompous ass in front of him. And if he didn't get his dirty hands off Trish, he was gonna get his ass kicked on top of the chunk he was going to take out him. _

Unimpressed, Dante knew how to deal with stuffed shirts and smirked, "Sure thing Murky. And here I thought I had a solid rep." Shrugging, he drawled, "Doesn't matter. As for being beneath your notice, who cares? Not me. You don't rank from my viewpoint either, although you are pretty rank." Blithely ignoring the demon's sputtering indignant protests, he casually ordered, "Release Trish, or am I going to have teach you proper manners? I don't want my chaste one reeking, that's for damn sure."

Trish stayed quiet and demure as her eyes shot daggers at Dante for that little comment. Though she did have to suppress her hilarity at hearing Dante's infuriated dialogue going on in his head while flippant words came out of his mouth. She freely allowed her pleasure upon seeing and being near him to be loudly broadcasted - wanting Mercurous to get a clue about who she wanted to be with.

_Mistake_.

Feeling this, the Demon Lord tightened his arms around her while telling Dante, "No. I do not wish to release Trish."

_WHAT!_ Trish was shocked by this blatant challenge and Dante instantly went into killing rage mode._ Oh dear._ Knowing how unpredictable Dante could be, Trish couldn't imagine what'd he do. She didn't have to wait long.

Features turning to stone while his eyes lightened dangerously, Dante grimly walked to the bed, and in a twirling blur, Ivory was aimed dead center on the young woman lying there. Studying her, he saw her resemblance to Trish. Heart beginning to speed, he realized the extent of this demon's purpose - meaning if Mercurous had to go through Dante to get Trish, he'd give it a shot.

Maintaining his cold veneer, Dante in no way wanted to pull the trigger yet he would if this crap for brains Demon Lord didn't let go of Trish and uphold his promise to protect this innocent he'd defiled. Dante knew if left alone, the young woman was demon bait and, to his mind, though it made him sick, she'd be better off dead. For that matter, how many women had been marked and left for demon bait? _Shit._

That meant he'd either have to put them to rest or play babysitter - which was his least favorite job. But he couldn't let these young women go through an ordeal that would break their minds, not to mention their bodies. As his eyes went utterly impassive, ready to do the possibly unforgivable, he suddenly heard Trish silently telling him she had an antidote which could work in removing the demonic taint from these women.

On one hand Dante was relieved to hear this, on the other, he was now in a position where he would have to bluff or make good on his promise. He would have to see if Vergil had been on the level about this guy's moral code. Buying him some time, Mercurous roared an outraged, "You would not dare!"

"You think not? Think again. I figure since you're wanting to take my caste one away, I might as well take away yours. And based on the looks of it, it seems to me you favor a favorite flavor as far as your taste in females go," Dante mildly replied.

"Wait! I have an idea. Because, as you said, this young human one does bear a likeness to Trish, perhaps you would be willing to take her in trade."

Dante barely, just barely, kept his eyes from blazing red as he deliberately scoffed, "What? You think because I'm a lowly half breed, according to you, I'm gonna go for trading sullied, used goods for the real deal?"

The Demon Lord roared, "Impertinent youngling upstart! One claimed by one such as me is considerably honored thereby making her higher in value than you and better suited to YOUR status."

Growling, Dante rumbled, "You better watch yourself pal. You might think you're high and mighty but have ya forgotten your harnessed state? Dumber than dirt, jerkwad."

The Demon Lord rebuked, "Speak plainly. How can dirt be mute when it has no oratorical appendages? And I have no knowledge of this 'wad' you are referring to."

Visibly grimacing, Dante thought, _Why did demons have to be so damn literal?_ Generally he didn't mind having to take the direct approach as far as taunting demons went, but for cases such as these, he sure wished demons had to attend human insults class101. Bemoaning this lamentable trait, he seriously wanted to seriously insult old Murky while seriously inflicting serious punishment.

"Fine. You want me to speak plain?" he responded, moving Ivory from the unconscious young woman to take aim at the shithead holding on to Trish like a clinging vine, "Is this plain enough for you?" Dante was gratified to see it was as the demon's expression turned ferocious while trying to hide his fear. _'Bout time, dickhead._

Trish sought to pour calming oil on the tidal wave of rising male rage and angst.

Letting him feel her earnestness, Trish assured him, "Mercurous. Dante never bluffs when he brings forth his weapons. If you wish to save your claimed one you swore to protect, you will do as Dante asks. After all, it is his right and you would be dishonoring yourself by disregarding your vow. You wish to keep your status as one of the mighty law enforcers, do you not? How can you maintain your rank if you do not uphold the law yourself? You know others seeking your position will use this against you as reason to attack."

Precisely when Dante drew his gun, Vergil contacted him. He was glad he was able to function on two levels and that Trish distracted the demon long enough for Dante to secretly communicate with Vergil while listening to her reasoning with the son of a bitch.

Then, as he was finishing up with Vergil, Mercurous told Dante, "You are correct. I will not dishonor myself or my claimed one by breaking my word. We should proceed in the proper manner. Therefore, I formally request to bargain with you for Trish. As your caste one, she has no say in this matter and it is in my power to grant you riches or desires befitting her status."

Glaring at the Demon Lord for first telling her she had a choice and then turning around to NOW decide to go by proper etiquette, Trish had to fight to stop herself from blasting him to kingdom come. _Men. Or in this case, males. And they called women irrational? _she thought in disgust.

Dante barely managed to hide his balk while striving to keep his voice even as he said, "No way. No how. Hand her over."

"I do not think so. I do not believe your response is rational or in keeping with the law."

This was when Dante silently cursed and sent his SOS to Vergil. Not particularly reassured by his reply or appreciative of Vergil's amusement at his expense, he did calm Dante - somewhat.

Scrutinizing the Demon Lord, Dante's red alert flags waved furiously accompanied by trumpets calling for battle. He didn't need his senses to tell him there was no "love" here. What he had to contend with was a Devil in the midst of a crazed obsession to possess Trish as the one who got away from his greedy clutches.

Testing this theory out, Dante casually said without lowering his gun, "Speaking of keeping with the law, it seems to me, you owe me. This is a fine way of showing your thanks."

Rumbling, Mercurous asked, "In what way do I owe YOU thanks, young one?" (By Dante's count, he was getting younger and younger - pretty soon he was going to be, what, a hatchling?)

In the same tone, he reminded the Demon Lord, "If I hadn't defeated your 'Emperor' Mundus, I would take a strong guess you wouldn't have the law enforcing, high stature you have now."

Grudgingly nodding, the demon never let up on his hold on Trish (who was fed up with being manhandled against her will) and admitted, "It is truth you speak."

As Dante and Trish were about to think the Demon Lord was beginning to see reason, he went on to say, "However, this only demonstrated to me, if Mundus could be defeated by a mixed breed youth barely outgrown the fledgling stage, then we had all been fooled and it is no wonder Sparda accomplished the feat he did. I speculate Mundus' reputation and ruthlessness kept him in power before you showed us how weak he truly was."

Aghast Trish stared at him while Dante's features hardened._ That's it. Enough was enough._ Dante knew the demon could have been lying through his teeth, which demons rarely, if ever, did, as it was easily detectable and they did so enjoy their devious half truth manipulative games. With alarms raised to siren level, Dante understood this Demon Lord was crazy - at least when it came to Trish. He was so far gone, he NEEDED to believe what he said to get up the nerve to challenge Dante.

Mundus had been no piece of cake and this demon knew it - or sure as shit should. If he didn't, then he was as deranged as the words coming out of his mouth. That would also explain all this youngling business. He needed to see Dante as a hot air blowhard because he wanted Trish. Period.

And now, because of Dante, this piece of crap had Trish right where he wanted her. Because of her own status and power in the Demon World, Trish had been allowed to choose her own partners without any strings attached. By Dante "claiming" her as his caste one, she was no longer given a choice as far as demons were considered. Sensing Dante's self-hatred and guilt, Trish instantly sent a supportive, loving vow of her firm devotion and faith in THEM - together.

She wouldn't have it any other way. She knew, as did he, what they faced and she wasn't backing down - and he better not either or she'd knock some sense into his head for blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault. Besides, was he forgetting she wasn't someone to fool around with? If Dante didn't put this demon in his place, she sure as the coming dawn would.

Hearing her, Dante had to push down the laugh. Winding down and gathering his wits together, Dante cast out his senses and his senses told him pretty boy demon was curious about him. Already figuring this one out for himself, Dante dug deeper and, eyes blazing, caught the demon had been keeping tabs on Trish. Sending this info to Trish, he saw her still as her eyes widened while he hissed, "Why do I get the feeling there's more than you're letting on Murky?"

Light aquamarine eyes sparking menace clashed with darkly sinister emerald ones. "You are astute, youngling of Sparda's bloodline, though tainted. Perhaps it would be best if I was forthcoming."

_Yeah, you hoity-toity fruitcake. That'd make for a nice change of pace. _

"Throughout the years, I have kept a careful eye upon Trish in the Human World." Trish started slightly and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she thought of being spied on without her knowledge. Discounting Trish's repulsed cringing away from his hand as he sought to rub her arm in reassurance, (making Dante's eyes narrow just as, if not more, dangerously) the Demon Lord continued talking.

"I have witnessed how you were unsuccessful in your first attempt to claim and retain control over her. Watching closely, I perceived though she would return to you, she would always go her own way as she would in the Demon World. I could see she found you intriguing and entertaining but would quickly bore. I must admit I was pleased to see this as this was her wont with me."

Inwardly, Dante sighed heavily, _Don't I know it._ At his loud thought coming through their private wave band, Trish discreetly cleared her throat of rising laughter. Shooting her a quick glance of warning, Trish struggled to sober.

Seeing she got the message, Dante listened as the demon kept going, "As time went on, I found Trish's absence more and more intolerable. Those around me were not as pleasant or interesting as companions as she. I longed for her tart, acerbic, humorous remarks, shrewd observations and entertaining, fiery, feistiness. Though not as young as you, she is quite youthful in her invigorating energy and curiosity."

Reluctantly, Dante could agree with him there, though he absolutely didn't want any male bonding with this shit for brains. An expression of puzzlement appeared across the demon's human facade as he confessed, "Be that as it may, I could not understand this fascination she held toward you. After all, you are..."

Dante cut him off with a snarled, "Alright already. You don't have to keep repeating yourself. I got ya the first time. Just get on with it."

Straightening, the Demon Lord said regally, "You are remarkably rude and uncouth. Even the other one of matching descent knows proper decorum. Perhaps you are deficient in your education?"

Mercurous may have been going for a chastised Dante, but what he got instead was a going up in flames Dante as he thought what he meant by Vergil being "properly educated" in the Demon World. By God, was he gonna show this demon the damage and chaos high school dropout punks could create.

Nearly losing it, Dante remarked, "Nah, I just happened to be one of those early bloomers who had to support himself."

Brows drawn together, Mercurous attempted to grasp Dante's disclosure before his features cleared, "Ah. I understand. This explains a great deal. Trish would find one with much to learn such as you worthy of her attention. She has continually given her attention and talents to those beneath her, though I do not fathom the cause or reason, but that is her nature." Trish hid her grin at Dante's internal grumbling about not wanting to be one of Trish's pet projects.

_"But you are so irresistibly cute, how could I pass up a chance to pet you? Humm Darling?" _she purred flirtatiously.

_"Cute? Cute? Guys aren't cute. You got that? Ruggedly handsome is what I am. Don't ya think? You better, SWEETIE," _Dante thought back indigently, making Trish work harder at suppressing her laugh.

Unaware of their byplay, the demon said, "As I watched and bode my time, supposing she would eventually return, I thought long on how best to approach her to acquire her as my chosen one. Then the unimaginable happened when you claimed her as your chosen pure chaste one. This was beyond my ability to comprehend."

_I bet it was, _Dante thought with unholy delight.

Then his delight turned sour as the demon explained, "Though I am aware she was made pure while being forged into human form, I was amazed by her restraint in seeking out others to satisfy her needs, for I know other demons chose to reside in the Human World."

Mercurous sounded as amazed as he said he was as he elaborated, "Then, knowing Trish as I do and her cunning cautiousness, I came to understand she wished additional protection to add to her already formidable abilities. In my vigilance, I saw how tolerant you were toward her need to be unhindered. Trish would have known another demon would make irksome demands upon her or pursue her should she accept his attention."

Glancing at Dante, he craftily confided, "You must have eventually learned the proper role of a Master and decided to make a bid to keep her for yourself. Being wiser and more experienced, she would have thought since she already had your protection and had remained caste to you, by agreeing to be formally claimed as your chosen one, she was losing nothing. Though I am certain she must find this arrangement tedious at times as she is forced to spend more time with you than she would like."

_"Oh really? Is that so? Is that what you think, Trish?" _Dante grouched.

_"Dante, I would call you many things, but tedious is not one of them. Unpredictable, rambunctious, flippant, reckless, oh and, let's say, untidy, are a few terms which leap to mind," _Trish teased.

_"Well, alright then. I guess I handle that," _Dante teased back before he clenched his teeth when he heard the rest of what this pompous ass demon had to say.

"Arriving at this conclusion, I then devised a plan. By demonic law, Trish is under your command and if I can acquire her for myself, she can no longer defy me. Surely you can see she is in actuality the Master between you. Have you no pride? Would you play a deceived servant to one who should be servant to you? Trish requires an experienced, knowledgeable, elder to curb her impetuous, willful behavior. A youth cannot control or keep her properly in place. Therefore it is only logical you acquiesce to my request to engage you in trade for her."

_Oh HELL no._ This fuckhead wanted to put Trish in her place? _Fucking terrific_.


	25. Chapter 25 The House is a Rockin

**Apparently, when it comes to protecting Trish, Dante gets a might... creative in expressing himself. *Smirk* Anyway, again with the note about the flu thing. I'm reading this going, "Does this make sense?" Let me know. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it. Tell me how it came out!**

**The House is a Rockin**

At the end of his patience, (and hissing madder than a wet cat with raking claws) Dante wasn't in any mood to play "Demonic Bargaining Ritual." Grinding his teeth, hankering for an end-game, his finger convulsed eagerly as he almost pulled the trigger. Recalling Vergil and Trish's warning wasn't going to do the trick getting him to hold back as all his instincts to protect Trish surfaced.

Before he lost control, he twirled Ivory into its holster while thinking a bare bones mandatory disciplinary manual may be in order. Also, he would have the added bonus of giving this demon a much desired bruising he was cruising for. To let this asshole know just who he was messing with, Dante decided to play a game of his own.

With long, rapid strides, he strode up to the demon and punched him where pretty boy wanted Trish... in the kisser - hard. As Mercurous recoiled from the blow, Dante snatched Trish by her wrist - dragging her as far away as he could from the horny toad.

Spitting blood, the Demon Lord gazed at Dante in shock. Being in human form, he'd never felt this kind of pain before. Sensing this, Dante didn't hide the evil glint in his eyes or accompanying warning curl of his lip, announcing loud and clear there was more (MUCH more) of where that came from. And he was ready and willing to demonstrate what other things could come the demon's way if he didn't watch his step.

Ready for showtime, Dante hid from Trish this was one part of playing "Master" he secretly enjoyed as he got to get all possessive and dominate without being fried. Knowing demons used this brand of activity for general entertainment purposes, Dante figured he'd show this Demon Lord what he'd missed out on.

Making sure to give the hot to trot demon a good view of the action, Dante purred to Trish, "Come here. I want that stench off you. Light up babe." Enveloping her with his coat, he sank his mouth into hers. Molding her body to fit his, Dante let his coat open so old Murky could see his hands trailing over her - ALL over her without crossing the line.

_Yeah, let the S.O.B. get a look to give his imagination enough to work with and take over where he left off_ (if stupider than a stump demons had an imagination, Dante figured this one did if he'd been obsessing over Trish this long).

Cleansing herself of any lingering brimstone, Trish's power blazed forth, engulfing both her and Dante as she seeped into him, heart and soul. Meeting her halfway, reeling, Dante had to fight to maintain his balance as the giddy rush of Trish's intoxicating energy, and feel, swept through him.

Dante hit his target dead on.

Mercurous gnashed his teeth as Dante slowly drew away from Trish a bit breathless, lightheaded and body revving fully charged. While he was goofily pleased to see the dreamy expression on Trish, the Demon Lord wasn't.

_Good._

Combing her luxurious mane with his fingers, Dante smiled at her, saying, "Now, how's that? Better?"

As Trish returned the smile, the Demon Lord slit green eyes dangerously at Dante growling, "How dare you have the temerity to go so far as to think yourself worthy of touching Trish?"

Quirking a brow and lip, Dante silkily answered in demonic menace, "Have you forgotten she is MY chaste one? In your asinine suppositions, you are the one who has the audacity to attempt to take that which is rightfully mine. As you well know, she has no say in this matter and I may do with her as I wish. Do you seek to challenge me? If so, you are as foolish as you act. It was my intent to return you to your rightful place. However, if you not wish to return, you should think carefully before declaring war on ME. I do not share or give up that which is mine. Remember this before you make rash decisions or act in an unseemly manner."

Indignant, (_like that was a surprise_) Mercurous sternly proclaimed, "Who are you, a youthful offspring of a diluted, polluted noble bloodline, to lecture me on how to conduct myself? _(yeah, nitwit, why don't you spread the word to all the idiots coming after him, Vergil and Nero in order to get some of that 'diluted, polluted, mongrel' Sparda blood?) _Perhaps it is I who should put you in your rightful place and take Trish, who I hold in high esteem and have known many years, from one so unworthy."

Mercurous added a note of suggestion of just how well he "knew" Trish, making Dante see red - pissed at the very thought of Trish being with someone else. _OK, he was being a jealous moron, not to mention two faced, as he hadn't been all that discreet when it came to various female playmates before they got together._ But still... This guy was making innuendos like he and Trish had gotten it on - often - when that wasn't the case.

He'd say it again, _Bastard._

Now Dante was really itching to deflate this overblown egotistical snob with a steady barrage of holes Ebony and Ivory would eagerly drill through him. Then, Dante imagined with frothing zest, Rebellion would finish him off. Since the motherfucker kept ranting about the almighty Sparda, Dante figured it was only fair THIS Sparda let him personally examine the human steel his father had forged in demonic power.

_Alright! Let's get in on, you arrogant, full of yourself, pig Devil. _

Feeling and hearing Dante, Trish started in alarm. Though she knew she had to play her part and couldn't voice her objections aloud, she did send Dante her grave misgivings about his plan.

_Shit, hellfire, and damnation._ Dante heard her and thoroughly irate, backtracked. Tenderly moving her behind him while giving her an undetectable squeeze of reassurance, he sauntered up to pretty boy demon and poked him in chest. Staggering back, Mercurous looked down at Dante's finger. Gleeful the dense demon had fallen for the oldest trick in the book, Dante said, "Made you look," as his finger swiftly came up - snapping him under the nose and flinging his head back.

Before the enraged Demon Lord clutching his bleeding nose could recover, Dante grabbed his neck and bent him forward to slam a knee into his gut. Stepping back, Dante watched with narrowed glittering eyes as the demon gasped, choked and tried to breathe.

Biding his time, Dante then offered, "Oops. Looks like you're not too used to your human form. Here, let me help you up."

Although Trish wished Dante would simmer down and be civil in his conduct, she couldn't divorce herself from his internal glee in humiliating Mercurous as he tried to (according to Dante) seduce her from him. While thinking Dante was going overboard, she wondered if she'd ever understand how the male mind worked - even bonded as she was to Dante.

Unable to help responding to Dante's immense enjoyment, Trish was able to contain her grin but not her dancing eyes as Dante straightened Mercurous into an upright position, all the while "accidentally" jabbing him with an elbow or knee in painful spots - including stepping on his instep with the heel of his boot.

Steadying the dazed Devil, Dante peered into his victim's eyes glazing over while saying in feigned concern, "Whoa. You need to take a moment to get your balance. I think you may have lost your perspective there."

Failing miserably, the Demon Lord tried to sound threatening as he mumbled, "You show no respect for your betters or elders."

Flattening his eyes to reflect a dire threat of painfully gruesome death, Dante let the Demon Lord "see" into them. Paling, the demon stumbled away from the visions he beheld in Dante.

"But... But I do not understand. You reside within the Human World. How can this be? I have heard you are a mighty Devil Master to be feared but discounted these tales as of no account. Without intimate knowledge of the Demon World, you could not possibly be as powerful as they say."

_He's lying,_ Dante thought, sensing while the demon was thrown off guard, he still thought of him as being of "no account" in his bid for Trish.

Eyes growing lethally lighter by the second under slitted lids, Dante grimly observed, "Based on your thinking, I'm soft because I live among humans compared to my 'matching fellow birthling' who's lived in the Demon World? Huh. I wonder what Vergil would say about that? Maybe I should give him a call? You might not believe the tales you've heard about me, but I've heard you believe the ones about him. Why is that? I know. You're as stupid as the size of your swelled, empty brain."

Barely holding in the slick broad grin, Dante saw Mercurous go white as a sheet. He purred, "Would you like to hear from Vergil? After all, if you want the truth, I might as well have someone credible to vouch for me, don't ya think?"

_Man, it sucked having to bring in Vergil's name as a hammer. Talk about a wuss move. _But, shit, what in the hell was he supposed to do when this sleaze wouldn't get a clue and both Trish and Vergil wanted him alive, well and kicking?

(Dante'd sure like to give him a solid kick where he wouldn't have to worry about any "birthlings" springing off this dillhole to carry on his lame "bloodline.")

He could just imagine what Vergil would say (_Or do,_ he thought joyfully) if he heard how they (_well, mainly him, but, hey, as a "matching birthling" Vergil was bound to be included, right?_) were being smeared up, down, left and right. Knowing Vergil's prickly pride, this guy'd be dead meat before he hit the ground. Maybe he should call in Vergil for sheer fun.

Adding to Dante's unvoiced urge, the Demon Lord stammered, "Vergil? You seek to deceive me. All of the Demon World knows you are in conflict."

Dante scoffed, "Oh so NOW you believe what the entire Demon World knows. I'll let you in on something straight from the horse's mouth - meaning me. Vergil and I may be in conflict but that means we have to keep a close eye on each other while making sure we keep up with each other's skills. (_So what if he if just found Vergil? It was nothing this cretin needed to know._) Even you can understand the wisdom in taking such precautions. Can you not?"

Dante ended on a demonic note wanting the demon to get some sense in him before he killed him out of principal alone in letting this too stupid to live Demon Lord live. If this guy was an example of a law enforcer of high stature in the Demon World, Dante figured this's why he was able to finish off other demons without much effort on his part. _What a bummer._

Unfortunately, Mercurous, who healed as rapidly as Dante, rose to his full height to look Dante in the eye. He told him, "Yes. Most certainly I understand the need to keep your enemy well within your sight and to watch his techniques in order to best him in battle. I find I can detect no deception in you so if you say you are as formidable as Vergil, I have no recourse than to accept this as truth."

_He's lying again_. While Trish held in a sigh of irritated exasperation with one hand resting on a cocked hip, Dante eyed the Demon Lord, not liking, one single bit, the way he greedily took in Trish's confidently sexy stance showcasing her splendidly lush curves. Crossing his arms and spacing his boots apart, Dante sternly asked, "Therefore, you will allow me to send you (_he wanted to say 'packing' but held his tongue and stuck with the demonic formalities_) home?"

As he half dreaded, half anticipated, Mercurous wheedled with feigned humility, "Yes. I would welcome your help. Perhaps I have become careless in my thought process and behavior. Trish, especially, would never choose one unworthy of protecting her. I would ask again to be allowed to bargain with you for her. Can you not waver in your resolve to retain ownership over her? Surely there is something of value you place above your need?"

Dante stated, "No."

"But you are a mere youth with many years before you. Are you certain you are acting out of thoughtful regards to your status or are you being stubborn as youth often are?"

Holding steady to Trish, Dante remembered although she'd been an experienced, "adult" demon, she'd been a babe in woods in the Human World when he first took her in hand. Patience going downhill, fast, Dante made a last go at getting this Demon Lord to accept the facts. He drawled, "Did you ever think Trish might like a spring chicken instead of a worn out rooster? You did say she was pretty youthful herself, did you not?"

Confused, the demon asked, "What are these things you speak of?"

Slightly growling, Dante gritted, "I mean Trish likes to be boisterous, as you said, and would want someone who can keep up with her instead of an old geezer who's not too energetic, understand? Let me show you a trail on which you can take a hike back to Hell."

"You speak in riddles. It is a wonder anyone can interpret your speech patterns. I believe I understand. You will not bargain with me. After I have gone to much trouble in searching a way into the Human World to confront you, I wished to stay long enough to convince you of my logic. However, if you are resolute in your position, then I will return to the Demon World until you have matured and will listen to reason. I have learned it is often a useless endeavor to reason with the young."

Wanting to throw his hands up and kill the Demon Lord straight out without anymore tiresome chit chat, Dante knew even if this Demon Lord said he was willing to "accept" his help, he was damn certain he was going to try a snatch and grab for Trish. His gut told him he was on the mark. He was going to have to take the demon out - he just knew it. Then he'd have to listen to Trish AND Vergil harangue him for God knew how long.

And there was the fun joy of knowing if this Demon Lord wasn't sent back, there would be Hell to pay - literally. Yeah, business would be booming alright - probably more than all of them together could handle.

Feeling Trish subtly rub the tense muscles on his back under his coat, Dante paused under the blissful, calming, massage. Able to breathe without spitting fire, he was able to quiet his mind, thinking,_ Wait. Young? As in a kid?_ Dante got an idea he wasn't certain would work or not - which meant he needed outside advice. Disgruntled, he mentally called out to Vergil. (If Dante had known the torment Vergil was currently suffering from Lady, he might have bypassed him out of sheer perverse cheer.)

As it was, Vergil, a bit disgruntled himself, welcomed Dante's call which offered him respite by taking his mind off Lady and onto something else. _Lord knew he needed the diversion - that was a fact. _

"_Hey Vergil. You awake and still alive? How're you doing out there?"_ he heard Dante snort.

Vergil huffed, _"I am quite well, thank you. Idiot. And you will pleased to know Lady is well also." _

_"Yeah? At least that's one good thing." _Vergil wasn't too sure about that, but wasn't about to let Dante, out of anyone, know of his predicament.

Despite himself, he was curious about this implied problem of Dante's. Keeping his expression impassive so Lady would not know he was communicating with him, Vergil asked, _"Are you having difficulty?" _

_"Yeah, you might say that," _Dante sounded off with a wealth of frustrated ire.

_"Well, what is the problem?" _

_"Let's just say you were mostly right and a tad wrong,"_ Dante hedged.

Already having neared his breaking point, Vergil responded impatiently, _"Would you stop hesitating? Really Dante, you can be quite trying." _

_"Right back at you, prig. Speaking of which, I've got the priggish snobs to beat all snobs __on my hands__. He also happens to be a psycho stalker Devil fixated on Trish who'll attack the second I let him loose in order to get to her. THAT'S what you didn't factor into your equation. You know, you being into keeping messy emotions under control and all."_

Vergil's teeth snapped together. The last thing he needed was someone reminding him of his need for control. After listening to Lady's constant, adamant conviction he was cold blooded with emotions that didn't count, Vergil was in no mood for Dante's jabs. _"Fine. I get you. You don't have to keep pounding me over the head with my supposed flaws in this area. Cut to the chase and let me know what's going on." _

_Whoa. _Dante didn't know what Lady had done to ruffle Vergil's feathers, but they were and he better tread lightly if he wanted Vergil to cool down. Then again...

An evil thought occurred to Dante.

He sure as blue blazes wanted to show this Demon Lord a thing...or two. If he let Vergil know this Devil thought Vergil was, what boiled down to, a rabid mongrel dog along with other things, Dante would bet his life savings he'd get to show him just how blue ice burned beside red hot flames. The temptation was so strong, he had to bite his tongue before he cut loose, or rather, cut Vergil loose.

_Shit. No. _He'd sound too much like,_ Help. I need my big brother to save me from the big, bad monster. He wants to eat me alive for stealing his girlfriend and I'm lunch if you don't show. _Dante almost shuddered at the thought of how far Vergil would go in never letting him live it down.

But this was Trish he was talking about and he didn't want to take smallest gamble on her safety.

_And Vergil, who had never been there before, was right outside the door_

Especially with Trish as backup, Dante figured the chances of him defeating the demon were high. What made him uneasy was if they unshackled him in order to send him back to the Demon World, old Murky here might get past his guard. He'd haul Trish into the demonic realm before he or she could stop him. To make matters worse, if Dante made her leave the room, he'd be up to his neck in demons.

This demon may not take his rep. into account, but the others with any brains did. If they caught a hint of weakness on Dante's part, he'd be hounded day and night. Dante almost shuddered again. _Gack! What a mess._

Unluckily for Dante, he was thinking so hard, Vergil picked him up. Anger rose to meet irritation as Vergil mildly inquired, _"A snob to beat all snobs you say? And what, precisely, caused you to arrive at this conclusion?" _

_Damn it to Hell ('it' being the Demon Lord) Vergil had heard him_. Not misunderstanding Vergil's tone, Dante cautiously tested the waters, _"Uh, well, you see this Demon Lord seems to think Trish is too good for the likes of me. While Father's bloodline is hunky-dory, he sees Mom's as low class. Ergo, if Trish is a purebred Arabian mare, I'm a wild mustang stallion, so to speak."_

Vergil's frown turned to a curt laugh, _"Astonishing. Someone believing a refined, talented, powerful woman of Trish's stature is too good for YOU. I cannot imagine why anyone would think such a thing."_

It was Dante's turn to snap his teeth together. Infuriated by Trish being stalked by an obsessed Demon Lord out to jump her bones, being treated like a kid wet behind the ears, and denied his prey, Dante unintentionally opened up.

Vergil got hit with, _"Goddamn it. Shut up. You wanna know the whole? Here it is. Apparently, you and I are abominable mongrels compared to the fancy pedigree dog standing in front me begging for a beating he won't be forgetting anytime soon. And wouldn't you just like to know we're two 'younglings' too immature to know what's what. Yeah, like we didn't have Dad's memories to fall back on. Moron. Not you - the bloated swine in front of me. If we can't take him out, being one crazed obsessed stalker, he's gonna go for Trish. He says one thing but I'm thinking he hates my guts for having the goods I won't sell him. At this point, I've got a strong feeling he's not too worried about taking me on. Get me?"_

Having had clear access to Dante's experience inside the room, Vergil did, and those blue blazes Dante had been looking for started to burn.

Within the Demon World, Vergil had endured being named a mongrel and having, basically, their mother besmirched because she was human. Vergil could care less about him and Dante being called mixed breeds. He was of the same mind as Dante as this was illogical considering the vast number seeking his father's blood - from them. Moreover, what Dante didn't know, many were intrigued by their mother.

Oh, the demons may say they looked down of her because she was human, but secretly they were insatiably curious to know what was so special about her as to attract and retain the attention of a Devil as mighty as Sparda.

But when Vergil recalled being lead around like a dog on a leash and being called such things as "pet" or "toy," his eyes threatened to sear crimson. Though Dante hadn't said it, Vergil had heard behind his words, seen through his eyes and into his memories.

He rather liked the idea he was feared as a "rabid dog" other than seen as a tamed one. He also found Dante being irked to be seen as second to Vergil amusing. (Though he was positive Dante was going to try and prove that hypothesis wrong as soon as he could.)

By the time Vergil decided to reside within the Human World, he had taken all he could take and he could take no more of demonic designs. And that included allowing Trish to be dragged against her will back into Hell. Rapidly sifting through what he had learned, he came to the conclusion Mercurous had gone too far. Vergil was ready to tear him apart with his bare hands - consequences be damned.

In losing control, though Dante hadn't wanted unwelcome memories to surface in Vergil, he did get his wish of gaining a hellhound out for blood squarely in his corner without losing face.


	26. Chapter 26 Calling Me, Calling You

**Imagine me throwing my hands up in surrender. When I said this story took off, I wasn't joking. Talk about a flashflood deluge I couldn't stop. I've nitpicked and dithered long enough. This is only the beginning of what came through so definitely expect more. I needed to bring everyone back together so the showdown with the Demon Lord is still a few chapters away, but I hope you find something to enjoy in the meantime. This chapter may seem more like a "filler" I needed to bridge the gap to the action and get back on track. The next chapter, to me, is faster paced. If you don't particularly like this one, please bear with me as I am unsure what to cut or what not to. Please let me know what you think. It'd mean a lot! Thanks.**

**Calling Me, Calling You**

Coming to attention, Lady abruptly straightened when she saw Vergil's eyes lighten to ice blue. Uncertain whether to prepare for an attack, Lady casually moved her hand to clutch Kalina Ann.

Checking which way the wind was blowing, she asked, "What? What is it Vergil?"

"Dante," he answered curtly.

Bypassing defense mode into battle mode, Lady made a rush for the door. Instantly Vergil was there, blocking her.

"Get out of the way. They may need me," she commanded. There was no way Vergil was allowing Lady into a room with an unstable, unpredictable Demon Lord - who may decide to take Dante's pure one if he couldn't have his chaste one.

"No Lady. I was 'speaking' with Dante. He merely wished my advice on the Devil inside who is proving to be difficult to reason with. That is all," Vergil assured her sedately while his blood boiled and he thirsted for some pedigree blood of his own.

Picking up conflicting signals, Lady said, perplexed, "Well I could have told you that. That Demon Lord may act all charming but reeks of brimstone. Why do you think I said the air was foul and wanted to blow him away?" Further disturbed, Vergil trusted Lady's instincts. From what he had learned, he deduced hers were as well honed as his. Cursing under his breath, Vergil realized the second he opened the door, Lady would be right behind him.

Then he heard Dante and held up a hand to let Lady know this. To his pleased relief, she relaxed as she waited patiently for Vergil to give her the lowdown. _"Vergil, I've got a plan. I know a lot about demons, but I need to know how a demon thinks in cases like this."_

Hiding his slight alarm at this bit of news, Vergil blandly told Lady, "Dante has a plan." Gratified, Vergil saw Lady's sensible wide-eyed expression of warning bells going off.

"Oh no. This can't be good. I mean, Dante does come up with a decent plan now and then but he does better when he improvises as he goes," Lady said to a Vergil who already knew this. Supposing this was one those times, he was almost afraid to ask about this "plan."

"_Yes? I am listening,"_ he tentatively informed Dante.

_"See Vergil, this guy keeps calling me a hotheaded youngster like I don't know my ass from the ground. To royally make my day, he thinks this is another reason why Trish shouldn't be with me. Seems I'm not man enough for her and I'm her boy-toy." _

Not being dumber than dirt, Vergil did understand Dante's insulted agitation and had to clamp down on his mirth as he responded,_ "You know the years within the Demon World are not measured as those within the Human World. Though you and I may be seen as youths by the older demons, as you mentioned earlier, we do have Father's memories and experience. Do not allow your feelings of being offended get the better of you." _

Vergil's reasonable lecture didn't have the intended calming effective and Dante lashed out without thinking, _"Nitwit. Yeah, Trish and I like to play together, but he's meaning me being her toy in the demonic way." _Wanting to shoot himself, Dante bemoaned his too quick on the trigger mouth. Prudently taking a step back, Lady sensed Vergil go from slight amusement to downright killing frost as Dante carelessly sprung open the door on vivid recollections of him being seen as a "toy" for demons to "play" with.

With savage malicious satisfaction, Vergil also remembered how those demons eventually learned how toys, if not used properly, were hazardous to one's health. Those frosty blue eyes fell on a Lady at high alert. Feeling her practically shivering from the cold, Vergil managed to rein himself in - mostly. Forcing his eyes to a warmer blue to make Lady more at ease, he very mildly prompted, _"Your plan?"_

Knowing that tone, Dante jumped to say, _"So I got to thinking maybe it'd REALLY get his goat if we brought in a real kid to show him just how rambunctious a kid can be. Wouldn't Mr. Respect Your Elders or You'll be Sorry LOVE to learn a lesson or two from a punk? Particularly one under my so called command?"_

Vergil caught on quickly, _"I do believe you may be correct. Demonstrating the extent of your strength would bring this Demon Lord, as you would say, down a peg or two. Summon the boy."_

Dead air filled the radio channel.

Crossing his arms, Vergil tapped the heel of a boot on the floor, waiting. When Lady glanced at him curiously, he shrugged. Becoming a bit impatient, she was finding it difficult to stand still while Vergil mentally communicated with Dante. Lady had to try and piece together what was going by Vergil's expression (no easy task) and body language (same went).

_"Well. Out with it. What is the matter now?" _Vergil finally demanded.

_"Uh, I don't know how to contact the kid," _Dante grudgingly admitted.

Praying for patience, Vergil replied, _"This is your plan? And yet you have no way of implementing it? Are you seriously explaining you have not placed a trace on Nero in order to track him? Honestly Dante, that is quite reckless - even for you. What of Lady? You keep track of her but not Nero? As a youthful warrior holding a combustible temperament, I would have thought you would be most careful in your vigilance over him." _

Dante snarled, _"And I thought I was paranoid. Listen you. This is the Human World - not the Demon World. I put a bracelet on Lady before coming here and as for Nero, he's a free agent. Why the hell would I keep a bead on him? There is something called a telephone in case you haven't noticed oh mighty one living in the feudal ages. If I need to track down someone, you can bet that's no problem." _

_"Oh really?"_ Vergil purred, _"Then perhaps you can track down Nero from where you are, hummm?" _Grinding his teeth while grumbling under his breath, Dante couldn't refute Vergil's point.

_Dammit._ It seemed like a good plan too. _Now what was he gonna do?_

Wishing to God he'd kept his trap shut until he thought things through without looking like the idiot Vergil called him, Dante snatched Trish around the waist and headed for a large, thickly padded chair. (No way was he going to give pompous pretty boy Demon Lord a chance to sit close.) Even his thoughts sounded strangled as he dragged out having to ask Vergil, _"Alright. OK. So I didn't quite think things through. Got any ideas? 'Cause if you don't, the Devil's ass is mine."_

Secretly hoping Vergil couldn't come up with something, Dante figured, hey, then it wouldn't be HIS fault if he had to permanently erase the blot of a high ranking Demon Lord to protect himself and his. Dante'd wait until he made the first move, then all bets were off. Maybe he could arrange it so the Demon World wouldn't go bonkers but would instead go after old Murky's "property."

Studying him, Trish didn't miss Dante taking a day cruise into outer space as he imagined all the different, fun, scenarios which could occur. Undecided if she should be amused or smack him, Trish settled on snuggling into his lap to rest her head on his shoulder.

As Mercurous eyed Dante warily, Vergil was busy mulling over everything he knew and suspected. Thoughtfully, he brought Dante down to earth with a thud by saying, _"I believe I know a way to find Nero." _

_Shit,_ Dante silently thought before responding, _"Yeah? How?"_

_"Yamato," _Vergil replied curtly. Sitting up without jostling Trish, Dante got the message.

Ignoring the demon in the room, he asked, _"You sure you can hone in him? It sounds like it'll work. That is if that sword of yours remains on target rather than aiming for female companionship."_

_"Ha. Ha. Your humor is as vapid as ever. Imbecile who did not think past his impulsive leap to the goal without considering the starting gate." _Vergil had no problem rubbing Dante's half baked scheme in his face.

Burying his chin in Trish's hair, Dante scowled a retort, _"Fine. Sorry. You're right. Feel better?"_

_"Not particularly, no. While I attempt to summon Nero, I suggest you focus on Kyrie." _

_"What? Kyrie? How in the world am I supposed to do that when I don't even have a tie in with Nero?" _Dante asked, puzzled.

Unsheathing Yamato, Vergil had to concentrate on holding it steady as it sensed Lady. Held within Vergil's grasp, it eagerly burst forth a blinding light as it made to move toward her. Seeing a flaring brilliant blue headed in her direction, Lady absolutely wasn't going to put up with any nonsense from a sword with a mind of its own. (Though after what happened with Vergil, she was a wee nervous as she recalled what the damn thing had done to Kyrie.)

Standing firm, she swiftly, instinctively, reached for Kalina Ann only to pause in midair. Putting two and two together, she thought of its previous manner toward her beloved security system. Would bringing Kalina Ann to bear incite Yamato's excitement? On the analysis it would, Lady took aim with two guns. Inflexibly, she warned Vergil, "You better watch that diabolical, I don't know what, sword of yours. If it comes any further my way, its going to be blasted in two again."

Catching the scene and hearing Lady through Vergil, Dante's scowl turned into a cough - withstanding a hardy laugh. _Busting a gut wouldn't do a thing for keeping up appearances as a badass demon killer. _

Trish felt his chest shaking as he fought not to break loose. When she glanced at him with an inscrutable question in her eyes, Dante shook his head. He didn't think if he shared this scene with Trish he'd be able to maintain.

_"I'll tell you later after I get a grip, kay?"_ he mentally told her with rollicking hilarity. Lightly shrugging, she cuddled closer as Vergil felt Dante in return. Feeling Vergil right back, Dante didn't dare utter the tantalizingly gloating words begging to roll off his tongue, or rather, out of his head.

_"If you wish my help, you will not think to say a word," _Vergil hissed as if reading Dante's mind.

_"What? I wasn't gonna say anything. Nope, not me. You've got your hands full without worrying about me saying I thought pretty boy demon here had it bad. Poor bastard. Unlike you, he's swordless," _Dante couldn't resist throwing that pun in.

Biting his lip, he nuzzled Trish to hide his uncontrollable urge to howl. _Man, he didn't know what was harder to control - his need to laugh or wring Merc's neck. _

Mentally raising his eyes skyward as if searching for divine help, Vergil was in the uncomfortable position of knowing he should have known better than to provoke Dante, hoping Lady would remain calm and feeling ridiculous for his own sword disobeying him. Thoroughly irritated and annoyed, Vergil let Yamato feel his glacial rage. Lady wasn't above admitting she was relieved to see the sword stilling to an arrest.

Refusing to let out his held breath once he had Yamato focused, Vergil searched through the different imprints left on it until he found a predominating energy he sensed was Nero's.

Pleased Yamato instantly honed in on the boy, Vergil sent Dante an acid, _"If you have finished acting the buffoon, I am ready. Are you?" _adding surging ice to his question. Doused with freezing metaphysical energy, it was a good thing Trish was on top of him because Dante jumped at the shocking wake up call.

He hissed, _"Next time you decide to throw a bucket of cold water over me, you best be prepared for a fire lit under your backside. Get me?" _

Coolly smirking, Vergil silkily replied, _"I merely wished to lend you a hand in helping you gain control over your mirth - along with your corked brain. You do wish to proceed with your plan, do you not?" _

_"Yes. Jerk. You enjoyed that way too much, didn't you?" _Disgruntled_, _Dante didn't need Vergil to give him a positive for a question he knew the answer to. Settling into a comfortable position while arranging Trish (who'd been slightly tossed when Dante jolted) into him, he cast out his senses the same time Vergil called Nero, and Nero alone, through Yamato. Startled, Dante was surprised how easily he found Kyrie. Flummoxed, he joined a satisfied Vergil who had proven his theory.

Together they felt the young couple nearer than they should be. Evidently, they had found their way blocked a few times by either rubble or enemies Nero had to fight off or retreat from if he felt there were too many engage without endangering Kyrie needlessly. _"How'd you know I'd be able to connect with Kyrie and not Nero?_" Dante had to ask.

Vergil gave a nonchalant,_ "I thought it prudent if we both concentrated on one each,"_ without revealing he had ascertained one of Kyrie's awakened burgeoning talents.

......

Taking the lead, Nero walked with one hand interlaced with Kyrie's and the other holding Red Queen in readiness as they progressed through the fort. When his arm and hand blazed, at first Nero thought he was about to come face to face with a horde of demons but then he was jerked toward a side hallway. "What the..." he started as Kyrie sharply looked in the same direction asking, "Nero, was that Dante?"

"Huh? Dante?" he replied, confused, because he sure wasn't picking up Dante - he was sensing and hearing Yamato.

"Yes. I thought I heard him," she responded, "and your arm is ablaze so I thought you must have heard him also."

"No, I'm..." Nero was cut off as he jerked forward again.

"Nero! What's wrong?" Kyrie questioned over the faint call inside her mind.

"I'm not sure. I don't feel like something's wrong. It's more like Yamato's calling me and wants me to go a certain direction," Nero told her. Stilling, Kyrie closed her eyes and strained to "listen" to the familiar voice calling her.

Opening her eyes, she tightened her hold on Nero's left hand and urged him to follow the call of the blade, "I think both Dante and Vergil are calling us. We must go to them. I don't know why, but I have the feeling Dante needs you."

Skeptically, Nero wasn't as trusting of this "call" as Kyrie. He was concerned it was a trap of some kind.

Sensing his wariness, Kyrie reached out to merge with him so he could hear what she did. "See? What are the chances of a demon being able to call forth your power with Yamato and to silently mimic Dante at the same time?" she urgently explained.

Nero didn't like it, one bit. Yes, he could ignore the summons fairly easily, though it was distracting, but Kyrie had a point. Nero knew how Yamato felt and this was definitely Yamato calling him.

However, what if another demon or hybrid or whatever, had gotten a hold of it? Then again, the chances of someone other than Vergil having this kind of control over the willful, demonic sword were slim to none. He'd felt the sword's response to Vergil and, yeah, he'd been able to command Yamato, but not like Vergil. _Crap. _Nero sure as demons didn't want to see Vergil again. But if he was with Dante and Dante needed his help (though the idea was kinda hard to swallow) then how could he ignore his request?

Nero owed Dante, big time, and didn't want to let him down but what about Kyrie? He couldn't leave her and didn't want to take her into a potentially ugly situation.

Sensing his trepidation and uncertainty, Kyrie reasoned, "It'll be all right Nero. If it's a trap, and we're careful, we can always retreat, can't we? If it is Vergil and Dante, then we should see what they want, shouldn't we? I mean, for warriors such as them to call us, there must be a very good reason to do so. If we don't go, we would be showing disrespect and ingratitude for everything they've done for us."

Slamming shut his feelings toward Vergil from Kyrie, Nero could half agree with her there. While he absolutely appreciated and was grateful for Dante's help, he wasn't too sure about appreciating Vergil's "help."

Subtly, he eased into Kyrie trying to access her memories of her time spent with Vergil in order to get a clearer picture of this mysterious, lethal brother of Dante's. While he wasn't surprised to find Vergil a closed book, knowing Kyrie's firm belief in others' privacy, he was taken off guard by her adamant refusal to open up - even for a slightest glimpse. Heightening his suspicious perplexity, he "pushed" and discovered Vergil wasn't a closed book but a sealed vault.

Brows drawing together, Nero frowned, "What's up? You know what I want to know, so what gives? He didn't hurt you, did he? Is that why you're afraid to show me what went on when you were trapped with a Devil from Hell?" ready to tear Vergil limb to limb if this was reason she wouldn't let him in.

Sensing Nero's fury at the thought of her being harmed, Kyrie hastened to assure him, "No Nero. Vergil didn't hurt me - well, maybe a little." When Nero started to go into killing mode, she hurried on, "But he had to in order to keep me safe. In 'marking' me, he wanted to keep the vile men in charge away from me."

At her disclosure, Kyrie's experience at Vergil's hands erupted in Nero as he struggled to focus on what she was saying.

Golden eyes widening, Kyrie fought down the mortification as she caught on and exclaimed, aghast, "You knew? Oh, no. It wasn't like that. Really. You know he didn't..." Kyrie balked before clearing her throat and sought to reassure him, "You know... so don't worry. I promise he behaved as a gentleman should. If you remember correctly, didn't Vergil and Dante help you come to me when I most needed you? Whereas I fear I cannot let you 'see' everything that happened, you can 'feel' my trust in him, can't you?"

Rumbling in menace aimed toward Vergil, Nero muttered, "Then why won't you let me 'see' for myself?"

Straightening, Kyrie stepped away with a firm, "I understand why you wish to know, but I made a promise and you wouldn't want me to dishonor myself by breaking my word, would you? And if you cannot accept my judgment of Vergil's nature, then you must either not trust me or think I am naive to be taken in by lies." There was NO way Kyrie was going let Nero know about the pact she had made with Vergil.

Nero had heard THAT tone before and knew there was no budging her once she dug in her heels. Sighing heavily, he gathered her against him and waited until she relaxed into him before saying, "Kyrie, I know for a fact you aren't gullible and can sense a lie a mile away. I also know you're honorable and truthful. Of course I wouldn't want you to break your word (_except for now - maybe_) and you're right. If you say this guy's on the level, I believe you. It's just that...."

Feeling his agitation, Kyrie held on to him for all she was worth to let him know she was with him, believed in him and understood. Although upset and unsure, Nero would do the right thing - she was certain.

Smiling into her fragrant, silky hair, Nero wondered what he had done to deserve a woman as precious as Kyrie. Leaning back, he tucked a wayward strand behind her ear while saying, "Well, alright. Let's get a move on and see what's up."

As Kyrie returned his smile, Nero's gut told him something wicked lay ahead and steeled himself to dodge oncoming, speeding, congested traffic.

......

As Dante and Vergil felt the couple drawing near, Vergil filled Lady in while Dante negligently stroked a drowsy Trish. Thinking she made for a warm, scrumptious lap and armful, Dante was content as a purring cat - savoring Trish rubbing against him. He figured he had gotten the two for one special as he got to comfort Trish while keeping his enemy in his sights and he enjoyed the sight of his enemy's mounting rage and envy. _Guess green's the color in season._

Without taking hooded eyes off the Demon Lord, he mentally crooned to Trish, _"Busy day?"_

Rousing, she thought back, _"Yes. Oh Dante, it was terrible to see the things happening in this horrid place."_

Feeling her sorrow, he sent a surge of loving reassurance, _"I know sweetheart. It'll all be over soon. We'll be home in no time." _As Trish nodded into his neck, Dante was troubled to feel pooling moisture. _"Hey, hey. It'll be all right. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. If you want, we can pretend to play 'what are you wearing' over the phone." _

Catching the deliberately suggestive, interesting visuals and creative activities Dante coyly sent her, Trish gave a silent choked half laugh. _"My, you certainly know how to turn a girl's head. Honestly Dante, is that all you think about?" _

_"When you're around? You bet cha," _he sent her a rakish wink accompanying a roguish grin. Heartened, he felt her returning spunk and husky laughter.

Sensing there was more going on than met the eye and displeased (VERY displeased) by the sight of Trish meekly submitting to Dante's tender administrations, Mercurous glided to sit on a couch facing them with slitted malice glowing in his eyes. Without changing his position, Dante smoothly draped an arm over Trish's hip - with Ivory in full display. His movement also purposely brought the demon's attention to Rebellion. Dante had placed the broadsword upright next to him before he sat down.

"What is it you do Dante?" the Demon Lord asked. Without reply, Dante steadily gazed him with shuddered, flat greenish blue eyes. Taken aback, Mercurous quailed beneath the uncompromisingly menace held within them despite himself. Sensing his fear, Dante allowed a matching curl of thinned lips to spread. Unnerved by the radiating threat, the demon raised his I.Q. level a notch by blustering, "Do not seek to frighten me. I know you would not dare slay one such as me. I know my value."

Eyes gleaming, Dante replied, "Not likely. Y'see, Merc, I've decided you aren't worth my while. I tend to bore easily and you're a boar to be bored alright."

Taking umbrage, the Demon Lord rebuked harshly, "I commanded you to address me properly. How dare you suggest I am unworthy of YOUR attention? You would not wish me as an adversary."

Yawning, Dante lazily drawled, "Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah. Been there, done that. Murky, you ain't got the juice but a lot of hot air. You think you're so great? We'll see."

Whatever I.Q. points the Demon Lord gained, he lost if he actually believed Dante didn't already know he was his adversary. Moreover, the dickhead didn't get Dante did wish (with zealous fervor) to make him as adversarial as he could.

Having mulled things over, he had arrived at the conclusion old Merc thought to find loopholes in the demonic rule book of conduct. By dropping clues consisting of him being "tolerant," "uneducated" and "raised in the Human World," Dante got the hint this prick demon found him of "no account" because he was certain he was ignorant of demonic culture and law.

In trying to entice Lady and Trish to join his enclave voluntarily, the self-inflated Demon Lord figured Dante wouldn't know enough to understand how grievous a crime he was committing. To a demon, taking advantage of an unweaned pup wasn't being dishonorable, but a matter of course. With this sneak thief Devil walking a fine line, Dante was going to nudge him over a cliff by showing his fangs versus the milk teeth the dillweed was expecting.

The anticipatory bedevilment Dante projected raised the demon's disturbance until he wanted to squirm under the dark promise filling the room. "Decease with your mockery and explain yourself. What is it you wait for?" Mercurous demanded apprehensively.

"I don't wait for an 'it' but a 'who.' Are you gonna quit flapping that hole you call a mouth or am I going to have to shut it instead? 'Cause I gotta tell ya, I'm reaching my limit on chit chatting. Let's just say I got something you might want to see before you start getting all 'high and mighty I am going to destroy you' on me. Understand?" Dante warned grimly.

Not having seen this side of Dante, Mercurous paused. Detecting no weakness, he thought perhaps he would be wise in biding his time for, from what he could discern, the demon hunter would slay him without hesitation - no matter the outcome of his demise. Nodding slowly, Mercurous indicated he would follow Dante's advice, for now, and wait for the surprise Dante had in store for him.

......

Coming to an elaborate hallway, Nero slowed as he saw Lady and Vergil. Casting out his senses, he sensed they were the real deal but he also picked up an unseen demonic presence.

Approving Nero cautiously approaching with Kyrie in protective range behind him, Vergil swiftly sheathed Yamato before it could react to the nearing couple.

Feeling Lady at full alert, Nero slowed to almost a standstill. Seeing this, she relaxed and smiled at him reassuringly, "Don't worry, Nero. I'm just babysitting Vergil here to make sure he doesn't cause anymore trouble than he already has."

As Nero wondered _what the hell?_ Lady cast smug eyes at an exasperated Vergil.

"Do not listen to her inane prattling Nero, Kyrie. Lady is merely vexed by certain... personal matters," he purred, making Lady's smug smile turn to a threatening glower. As Vergil's expression replaced Lady's smugness, Nero and Kyrie were puzzled by the exchange which didn't seem to include them.

_Whatever,_ Nero mentally shrugged while Kyrie saw the conflicting, telling, energies bouncing between them and hid a laughing smile.

_So that's what Vergil meant by 'personal' matters._ Keeping Nero in the dark, as she thought this should stay between Lady and Vergil, Kyrie sent Nero a reassurance of her own to indicate she perceived nothing out of the ordinary except for, of course, the hidden demonic force. Taking Kyrie's advice under consideration, Nero lengthened his strides to come abreast of the two. Kyrie went to Vergil as Nero went to Lady to find out what was so urgent they needed them.

While Vergil sent out calming waves, Lady gripped Nero bracingly on the shoulder. "Nero, I need you to hold steady while I explain the situation to you, alright?" she told him. Mouth firming, Nero's eyes deepened as he nodded and tightened his grip on Red Queen. "You see, Dante and Trish are in that room behind me with a demon lord and he needs you and Kyrie to make an appearance."

As Kyrie's eyes widened, Vergil stepped closer to her while Nero shouted, "A demon lord?! No way am I taking Kyrie into a room with a demon lord, that's for damn sure. She can stay right here. I'll go in, but not her."

Heart beginning to pound, Kyrie clearly sensed the depravity radiating from the room and had no wish to go in either. Unconsciously, she backed into Vergil, grasping his sleeve to hold herself steady. Holding firm, Vergil didn't bring this to Kyrie's attention as he sensed the fear she hid well, which was what he expected. Knowing she would instantly move away out of courtesy, he wanted to sooth her.

Mildly, he commented to Nero, "You sound as though you are familiar with these creatures of high status."

Turning to Vergil, Nero wasn't too happy to see Kyrie almost huddled against him and snapped, "Creatures of high status? If that's what you want to call them, yeah, I'm 'familiar' with them alright. They might think they're all that and tough to beat, once you get down to the nitty gritty, they're a bunch of lily livered cowards who blow a lot of hot air. They turn tail and run just when the going gets good."

Wanting to smirk at Nero's description of some of the most feared demons in the Demon World, Vergil thought the boy was quite correct in his assessment.

"I take that to mean you have engaged a demon lord and found it lacking in fortitude?" Vergil asked.

Nero responded in disgust, "Yeah. And not just one, but several. I don't get it. I've managed to kill off a few but how come most of them run from me yet meet Dante head on? Talk about stupid. I mean come ON. Just who do they think is really gonna take them out - quick? You'd think, from what I gather about Dante's rep., they'd be running from him, not me, for crimnie's sake." Now Vergil wanted to laugh at Nero's annoyance.

"I would imagine their actions come from their ego and, as you say, cowardly nature. You are quite on the mark Nero, only you do not know why. You are an unknown and therefore they can save face from fleeing your wrath if they feel they can do so without notice. Dante, on the other hand, is well known and watched most carefully when he goes into battle. Once engaged, a Demon Lord dares not retreat if it wishes to retain its status or be immediately assaulted by other demons detecting its weakness if it should flee Dante."

Hearing this, Nero didn't know if he'd ever get how demons thought, that is, if they did think. Stupid didn't come close to describing them. Loony was more like it. And as Vergil revealed the purpose for his and Kyrie's being in that room, the loonier they became.

In line with Lady's way of summing up the equation, he said, "So why doesn't Dante take this demon out anyway? What's he waiting for? Just get it done already."

Vergil responded, "He cannot."

_Huh? What'd he mean? Cannot? Like in, Dante can't, or won't? _

"What the hell's going on here?" Nero demanded as Vergil searched to explain himself without setting Nero off more than he already was.

Lady didn't help any by quietly crossing her arms and leaving Vergil to wander through this maze by himself. Flicking her a brief glance of ire, Vergil asked, "Are you aware of Dante's status in the Demon World?"

Wishing Vergil would get on with it, Nero said curtly, "He's supposed to be some big, badass Devil Master, right?"

"Yes. However, this Demon Lord will not recognize Dante's status and wishes to acquire Trish as one of his chosen ones." Gaping, both Nero and Kyrie stared at him in disbelief.

"You've got to kidding me!" Nero exclaimed, seconding Kyrie's unspoken agreement. "Now I really don't get it. This guy's still harnessed. I can tell. He's easy pickings. I can't wrap my head around Dante not instantly filling anyone with hot lead for threatening Trish." A growl began to emerge as Nero neared the end of his patience.

"Quite," Vergil agreed before explaining, "You are evidently somewhat knowledgeable of demonic culture. However, you may not be aware of the hierarchy and order within the Demon World. This Demon Lord, as surprising as this may be to you, is one who helps maintain the balance between the two worlds thereby keeping law breaking demons in check who would break through into the Human World. He is fond of his stature along with his comfort which would be disrupted by disorder."

Slightly grimacing, Vergil drily said, "Unfortunately, he has fixated on Trish as they used to be fellow companions before she left his sphere of influence. He is not acting rationally and risks much in his gamble to steal or bargain with Dante for her."

Nero saw red as he thought of Trish enslaved by a filthy, slimy bastard Demon Lord.

For her part, Kyrie became more and more frightened as she understood where Vergil was going. "But... But Vergil. How will showing us to this demon help Dante?" she inquired, dreading the answer.

Putting Nero's teeth on edge, Vergil gently told Kyrie while gazing upon her fondly, "Kyrie, I know this is difficult and I sincerely wish to spare you this experience, but it is important for this demon to recognize the extent of Dante's status. You may rest assured, if he will not be swayed, I will move to strike as he greatly fears me."

"Then why don't you go in there and kick his ass?" Nero snarled. "And I don't see the need to bring Kyrie into this. Can't you tell she's scared? If Lady's not going in, you can bet Kyrie doesn't need to either. I get that I'm supposedly one of Dante's... ugh, supplicants, but Kyrie got nothing to do with this. If you won't take care of business, then I can go show this demon Dante's got another... gack, servant under him."

Coolly, Vergil met his furious deep blue eyes with enigmatic ones matching in color, "If needed, I will step in. In this matter, the best course of action is for Dante to prove his worth since, if we are able, this Demon Lord must be returned to his rightful place. In doing so, his knowledge of Dante's might will go far in spreading the word, as they say, within the Demon World. For the sake of those he cares for, Dante cannot afford a single sign of weakness. Do you understand?"

As Lady put a supportive hand on his arm, Nero thought he was beginning to get the picture. Trusting Lady, he waited to hear what else Vergil was about to lay on him.

Seeing Nero did know his role and understandably disliking it, Vergil saw no need to further upset the young man by explaining Dante's role in regards to Kyrie, and said, "As for Lady, she has met this demon and there is no need for her to meet him again. You and Kyrie are unknown. You must know regarding yourself, by Kyrie being your chosen pure one, your status rises to a respectable degree, especially considering your youth. This would be seen as an amazement to the Demon Lord for Dante granting one such as you his protection. According to demonic law, he will seen as more fearsome than before."

Nero could give a glorious Goddamn about playing demon politics and raged, "No way. I'm not putting myself and Kyrie on display for a lowlife, filthy demon just because Dante needs a boost in the 'Master' department."

Lifting his eyes to Lady, Vergil hoped she'd get the message. Lady did and as much as she wanted to take out the demon as Nero, she understood the repercussions of a demonic revolt.

Sighing, she told Nero while sending a sympathetic look to Kyrie, who accepted it gratefully, "Listen, Nero. I totally get where you're coming from and I gotta say I'm with you. As much I hate to agree with Vergil, he's got a point. You see, what he means by keeping the balance, is that if we can't find a way to send this despicable demon home, then we could have a demon uprising on our hands. Demons would break through to our side to the extent of us having more than we can possibly handle."

Hearing her, Nero wanted to curse - viciously. Turning to Kyrie, he couldn't hide the sadness and anger as he wished to God they didn't need to go in there. She'd been through enough.

Picking him up and rapidly putting the pieces together, Kyrie blocked her terror from Nero while unknowingly pressing more into Vergil to feel his calm confidence and strength - wanting to take these traits into herself.

Vergil heartily wished he could release Kyrie from her ordeal. Easily feeling her, he had a fierce urge to bypass demonic politics himself. Sensing Nero's displeasure at Kyrie seeking comforting support from him, Vergil refrained from physically stroking her though it was difficult, especially when Lady began to open the door.

Broadsided by the stench and vile taint of demonic power, Kyrie forced herself to remain upright and composed - absolutely unsure if she could do this or not.

Yet how could she deny Dante when he was in need? And she would be with Nero and Dante along with Trish, who she knew also provided powerful protection. In addition, Lady, and Vergil in particular, would be ready and close by. Being this near to Vergil, she had a fleeting feeling Vergil had an undisclosed plan with Dante which helped bolster her.

With long strides, Nero pulled her into his arms as Vergil ignored his actions, saying, "Nero, you must listen to me carefully and follow my instructions. Under no circumstances allow this Demon Lord to come within reach of Kyrie." Scowling, Nero managed, somehow, to hold his tongue as Vergil stated the obvious.

"Hopefully, Kyrie will simply need to remain behind you." Nero wasn't too thrilled to hear that 'hopefully' as Vergil continued, "Kyrie, if you can, as Nero maintains his vigilance, try not to speak unless you feel you must. Do you understand?"

From within the safety of Nero's embrace, Kyrie nodded, "Yes Vergil. I will do as you say to the best of my abilities. I'll try not to let you all down."

Taking courage from Nero's pride in her, she felt comforted by Vergil's eyes warming in praise. Pulling in every ounce of willpower she had to maintain her poise, Kyrie let Nero walk her toward the dreaded doorway.

In a combination of sympathy and anxiety for the young couple, Lady and Vergil watched as Nero disappeared into the room holding Kyrie securely to him.


	27. Chapter 27 The Kids are Alright

**I have to warn you this chapter is long. Please keep in mind not only is it part of the following chapter, it was written while I was under the influence of the flu. As you can imagine, my ability to think coherently was impaired. I had to really wrestle to make this chapter work. While I did get some laughs, I am completely unsure if I succeeded. I had a very tough time trying to figure out what to cut, add, rearrange etc. Not to mention fixing and finding the vast amount of spelling errors, repetitious words or words missing all together. So if you find places that don't make sense or a good place to cut this chapter either down or move it into the next, let me know. Basically, I apologize, but you're getting the whole ball of wax**. **I do hope you enjoy it and don't find it too incredibly long. Let me know! Thanks.**

**The Kids are Alright**

In the dark of what to expect, Nero and Kyrie were greeted by, "There you are. I was wondering when you'd show up. Took you long enough," from Dante. Welcoming the sound of his voice, Kyrie was once again amazed by how definitively Dante stood out from the rest of the occupants in the room. His aura radiated a brilliant warmth she breathe into herself, taking away the chill invading her and affording her an intense feeling of safety she wholehearted accepted.

Focusing, she sensed the churning frustration and fury seething within him as he maintained his nonchalant demeanor. Knowing Dante was going to take on the responsible of ensuring Nero's safety, she didn't want him worrying about her on top of everything else. To avoid being an added burden, Kyrie stayed as far from him as decorum dictated so Dante wouldn't sense her not quite so steady nerves.

Holding fast to Nero, with Dante there, Kyrie was able to retain her poise while forcing herself to look at the Demon Lord. Barely maintaining, she had never seen a demon of this caliber. Quaking inside, she clearly saw past his human form to his true one, which was not pleasant, as visions of torrid flames and horned figures swiftly passed before her eyes. Sensing the demon's power, hatred toward Dante, devious intentions and arrogance, she discreetly moved behind Nero.

_Was this what Nero, Dante, Lady, Trish and, oh heavens, Vergil willingly (or in Vergil's case had often been forced to) sought and destroyed? _Steeling her spine, Kyrie's admiration and awe for them all grew to epic proportions. If this is what they endured, she could do no less than to at least stand her ground.

As for Nero, when he was given a meaningful nod from Dante, he immediately went into battle mode at the sight of a despised, gross to the max, demon. Not knowing precisely what Dante expected of him, he began to snarl a warning the Demon Lord had better not come any closer or he'd be tasting a flaming blade, hot lead or an explosive energy blast.

Halting in his tracks, he blinked as the human looking demon exclaimed, "What's this? A fledgling halfling warrior containing your scent? Though you have a reputation for ruthlessness Dante, surely even a youngling as impetuous as you would not be so foolish as to take this one under your protection."

_Fledgling halfling? Dante, a youthling? What the...?_

Chuckling at Nero's flummoxed expression, Dante waved a languid hand saying, "Just go with it kid." Nero got what Dante meant and was glad to see the demon sure didn't. _Sweet._

Cheered considerably by the demon's confusion, Nero snarled, "And what've we got here? An oldling? Based your reasoning, I'm guessing you were complimenting me. Thanks but no thanks. Take your praise and shove it, that is if I don't take the trash out first."

Ignoring Nero, Mercurous demanded, "Dante! Control your fledgling before I teach him proper manners."

As Nero hissed, "Try. I dare ya," Dante replied, "What can I say? As you pointed out, I'm not exactly the prim and proper type. If my fledgling warrior wants to have a go at you, fine by me. Considering you're shackled, I figure he could use the practice."

Backing away from the fiery sword expertly held by a warrior hungering for his blood, the Demon Lord said, "I see there is much I failed to take into account in regards to your status. I will admit I had no knowledge of this supplicant."

_Don't I know it,_ Dante thought, devilishly delighted Nero had reacted precisely as he thought he would (and wanted).

Studying Nero, the Demon Lord scoffed, "You think to pit this one against one such as me? Even harnessed, I could easily defeat him. Are you so willing to sacrifice your pet warrior?"

Barely holding in the evil joy, Dante saw Nero go into a blazing killing rage as his Devil Arm burst to life and he gritted through bared teeth, "I got news for you pal. I've taken out devils a hellava lot more powerful than the likes of you. If ya wanna dance, let's dance."

Kyrie managed, barely, to hold in her gasp of horror as Nero challenged this monstrous creature.

Sensing he was not bluffing or boasting, to Nero's disgusted disappointment, the Demon Lord stood down. Not that it mattered to Nero. He figured there was no sense of fair play when it came to demons. From what he gathered from Dante's subtle message, his philosophy included this one. Ready and willing to move in for the kill, he guessed he figured wrong when Dante made a signal to cease and desist. Lowering Red Queen, Nero sneered at the Demon Lord in disdain.

_Dammit to Hell. After spouting 'I could easily defeat him' bullshit, the chickenshit would back down. Typical rat bastard coward. _

Puzzled, Mercurous addressed Dante, "I do not understand why you would place yourself in such danger. Why would you chose this fledgling who is already showing signs of becoming a mighty warrior? Are you not fearful he will eventually mature to take your place and property?"

Trish and Dante rose as he answered, "Why should I worry? Did I not defeat the mightiest of devil kings when I was, as you said, barely out of my fledgling stage? You gotta admit he's not boring. It's difficult to find a fight to make life more interesting nowadays."

Although Trish had warned him, hearing he was considered "belonging" to Dante by demons was different (MUCH different) than actually experiencing what this entailed by a demon lord from the Demon World. Clenching his fist (and teeth) Nero'd sure like to give Dante, or the demon, an "interesting" fight. At this point he'd take on anyone... or thing.

As the demon sized him up for dinner, Nero's back bristled. It observed, "I perceive he is much like you in rudeness and savagery. I suppose to one possessing your rash and audacious behavior, the fledgling male would prove an entertaining diversion. Though I believe you will come to regret your choosing of this warrior and will eventually find you must destroy him if you wish to live. However, if you wait too long you may find yourself the one destroyed,"

When the devil ended on a note of unwholesome relish at the vision of Dante's demise by means of his chosen male fledgling, Nero went up in flames. "Maybe YOU'LL be the one who's destroyed by this 'fledgling.' Whadda you say to that moron?"

If Dante was beneath him, Nero was too lowly to acknowledge... except as a pet. The demon bypassed him to say to Dante, "Ah, I understand. Obviously possessing demonic traits as his becoming arm demonstrates, you find him a challenge difficult to resist. From my knowledge of these circumstances, if you do not wish to perish, he requires a firm hand. I wonder if you will be able to control him as you appear unable to do with your chaste and pure ones."

Breathing fire, Nero whirled on Dante, "A firm hand to control me? Anybody even thinking of laying a firm hand on me is to gonna be laid out by a firm fist. Just who does this guy think he is anyway?"

Before Dante could respond, Mercurous commented, "You would allow your chosen male to speak to you in such a manner? You are more foolishly naive and tolerant than I thought."

Feeling better by the moment, Dante gleefully heard Nero snarl, "Yeah, you gonna let me get away with speaking to you like that, high and mighty, fearsome 'Master'? Jerk."

"My, he is as uncouth and uneducated as you, Dante. This is most unseemly."

Infuriated by constantly getting the brush off, Nero spat, "Uncouth? Uneducated? And you say I'm unseemly when you're the one who reeks?" hoping to get this Demon Lord going - toward him.

_Please God. Just one swing. That's all I'm asking. One swing and he's all mine, _Nero feverishly prayed.

There was no missing Nero's blatant need to kill, maim and demolish. Dante thought in fiendish delight, _You go, kid_.

To Nero's intense letdown, (making Dante want to laugh outright) old Murky blew him off again by telling Dante, "Will you not speak up in your defense? You say you are a true Master yet act the slave. In this circumstance I cannot overlook your ignorance of proper etiquette." When he heard Mercurous' threat, Dante was damn glad he'd thought to bring Nero in.

The kid could piss off a lamppost at 50 yards in three seconds flat and he wanted this Demon Lord insulted enough to let go any schemes he was hatching along with making him mad enough to attack. He figured if anyone could get under someone skin, Nero was the one for the job.

Then he felt Trish's dangerously rising anger. When the pissant blowhard had spouted off, she had been in the process of fluidly gliding next to Nero to offer support and help him hide Kyrie. Internally grinning, he sent her a private, impassioned leisurely kiss as he filled her in, telling her it was all OK.

Slightly thrown off balance by Dante's dizzying response, her boiling rage became a simmer as Trish sent back a sultry, lingering stroke of purring promise - rocketing him among the stars for another space trip.

Nero waited a beat, then two and realized Dante was taking one of his day cruises. Mentally rolling his eyes, Nero wished he'd keep his head in the game, _I mean, shit, it's not like we're in the danger zone or anything. Come ON. _

Since Dante didn't speak up in his defense to the stuck-up disgusting demon, Nero decided bad boys weren't cut out for bureaucracy but to cut through red tape - starting with a toady demon lord politician. "Oh yeah? I'm thinking Dante's idea of 'proper' etiquette toward demons from Hell is in line with my own. Don't bother making the effort, jackass. You'd just being wasting your breath 'cause if Dante's not listening to you, believe me, I won't either. Think of me as a real chip off the old block."

At this, Dante fell to earth, lost it and burst out laughing. _That was a good one - without doubt._ He even let Vergil in on the joke while Trish hid her wide smile. As he felt Vergil slowly grow amused, also unable to help himself, Nero shot fire from his eyes at Dante. If looks could kill, Dante figured he'd be burned to a crisp. It didn't help Mercurous looked on in bafflement by Dante's reaction to what he saw as flagrant defiance.

Dante could almost see the neon sign over his head flashing: _Could the youngling Master not understand this behavior was not to be tolerated?_

As Trish tightened her grip on Nero's shoulder and Kyrie sent him a wave of calming energy, he strangled on the snarl and need to pound Dante into the ground. Narrowing his eyes as Dante gasp with a wave of his hand as if asking him to give him a minute, Nero hissed, "Laugh it up, 'Master.' I'm glad someone's enjoying himself. If you're finished PLAYING, I'm taking off. See ya."

As Nero turned to leave, the demon exclaimed, "Dante, this is beyond the pale. You would allow your fledgling to go without your permission?"

Nero's back went up again but Dante casually remarked, "Why not? I can handle the kid. What? You think because I give him leeway I'm weak? Nah. Just the opposite. If I didn't give him space he wouldn't be half the fun. Perhaps you're the one who's afraid of being unable to control your subjects and retain your status. It's not my problem if you're insecure."

In ire, Mercurous took a deep breath to blast Dante with his contempt when he caught the enticing scent of a pure one he had not noticed. "Wait. Do not tell me you have another pure one you have chosen?" he asked with heightening alarm and dread.

Going straight into attack mode, Nero's eyes shouted a deadly threat as he backed Kyrie away from the demon until she was sandwiched between him and the wall. While Kyrie sought to sooth him by reminding him she was supposed to make an appearance also, Nero was somewhat pacified to see Dante abruptly sober. Yeah, Nero knew Kyrie was part of some kind of weird game plan of Dante's but he was relieved to realize while Dante may want to show Kyrie off, he wasn't taking any chances with her.

Maintaining his in your face attitude, Dante negligently said, "Nah. She's not my pure one; she belongs to the kid here."

Though Kyrie had complete faith in Dante, she fervently hoped she wouldn't have to come any nearer to the demonic taint emanating from this horrid being which still crept into her nightmares. To her immense apprehension, the Demon Lord commanded, "I wish to ascertain the validity of your declaration. I cannot accept your words as truth until I have witnessed this for myself. Bring her forth."

Feeling Kyrie's hidden terror, Trish rubbed her arm from behind Nero. Beyond grateful for Trish reminding her she had many formidable warriors to protect her, Kyrie felt just fine staying where she was. More heartening was Dante saying, "No. You don't be needing to see her for yourself. And I told ya before, quit ordering those under my protection around."

With a rumble, the Demon Lord answered, "After your proclamations of might, I would not have thought you would be fearful of me merely gazing upon another of your pure ones."

"You think you can fool me, you demon slut? You go after every female within a 30 yard radius as far as I can tell. You may think you're all charming and handsome but my women can smell you a mile away. And they think you need a lengthy boiling hot shower while using a steel brush to scrub yourself down. Though in your case, a firehose may be in order," Dante told him as a matter of fact with Kyrie and Trish in thorough agreement.

"If you believe insults will sway me, you are mistaken. Besides they have no say. Bring her forth, or are you afraid? Trish does not find me unappealing and neither did my claimed one. By your words, despite your taunting, perhaps you are jealous," the demon smirked.

_Jealous? Dante? Of a DEMON? He had to be jesting or is he unaware of the truth behind Dante's words?_ _I thought demons were able to tell when someone was lying. _Nero almost laughed when he heard Kyrie's loud, mental exclamation and musings.

Trish smoothly positioned herself in front of Kyrie and to the side of Nero as she said, "You are incorrect. Do not fool yourself in believing I find you appealing. You are the untruthful one. You know Dante does not lie. Why do you persist in denying him the common courtesy in maintaining his right to rule as he deems fit?"

"Because he does not govern correctly." Mercurous said before leering a crooning, "I find your defiance quite pleasurable Trish. Now that I know Dante has another pure one, who must be impressive indeed for you and the male to hide her from me, I feel confident I can persuade him to see reason. While I sense your power has grown considerably, I look most forward to taming your fire."

Before Dante could move, Nero was there. Standing at his full height, he blocked both Trish and Kyrie from the putrid slime with Red Queen pointed dead center in his chest, holding him at bay. Matching Dante's thoughts almost verbatim, he lowly snarled, "Don't you talk about Trish like that, pond scum. You don't look at her. You don't touch her. You don't even think about her."

Mercurous was amused, "Oh ho, what do we have here? Another conquest Trish? You always were able to lure males to you."

"You are mistaken once again," Trish tossed back her hair haughtily, "This one is cherished by me and I will aid him to protect his chosen one."

The demon snorted as Dante's eyes flattened, "Certainly you would. By doing so, once you tire of Dante, you will retain the admiration of this male who will soon mature to a suitable age. With your allure, you will assuredly gain his attention to meet your needs."

It took awhile for Nero to catch on to what the demon was insinuating, but not for long. As Dante's fingers inched toward his guns, Nero flushed then whitened.

Eyes searing red before turning a scorching blue, he sputtered a yelling, "Are you calling Trish a... ? And you think she'd be so low as to... ? And I'd... ? I mean, we'd... ? You sick, twisted, perverted creep." Alongside Nero's blazing arm, Trish began to come ablaze herself as her and Nero's honor and faithfulness were called into question. And Dante was right with them.

Feeling the rising power, outrage and fury from everyone in the room, Kyrie didn't know what to do. Although she absolutely, positively did not want to come face to face with this Demon Lord determined to take Trish and see her, she remembered what Vergil and Lady had explained. Not too enthused (to put it mildly) about a demonic uprising breaking into the Human World, Kyrie had to do something. Vergil had instructed her to remain silent, but he had also said she could speak if she felt she must.

This Demon Lord, who had to be returned to the demonic realm, from what she could tell, was about to die a true death.

Sure enough, the demon demanded, "Dante, command your male warrior to stand down," to which Dante lazily purred, "Seems to me an 'oopsie' might be about to happen. You keep harping I just don't know how to control my supplicants. Maybe the Demon World will take this into account if I'm not quick to save your mangy hide from my spitfire fledgling. Hey, it's not his fault if he's too young to know not to kill you before you're unshackled to send you back to Hell instead of oblivion, right?"

Sensing the demon begin to power up, Kyrie recalled how the guards had always been fearful of Vergil. More distressing was the memory of their conversation saying Vergil could defeat Nero even while "harnessed." Feeling Trish's rage, Dante's fury climbing to new heights and Nero's ferocious need to kill this hideous creature, Kyrie braced herself as she quietly spoke, "Dante, what do you wish me to do?" To her relief (and extreme discomfort) she abruptly brought everyone's attention to her.

_"Kyrie! What're you doing? You're supposed to stay quiet. I don't want this... _(he tactfully adjusted his language) _dirty minded demon seeing you," _Nero mentally complained.

_"If I didn't do anything, you might have killed him," _she explained reasonably.

_"That was the whole idea," _Nero replied.

Something Dante said suddenly registered and Kyrie almost yelped,_ "Oh no. Did Dante say he had to be unshackled first? Nero, I don't want you anywhere near this devil when he's freed." _

_"Kyrie," _Nero sent back, half laughing, half groaning, _"Don't you worry. I'll be OK. It's you we need to worry about. I don't want you caught in the crossfire _(neither did she)_ so if Dante's alright with me taking this guy out while he's harnessed I'm all for it._"

_"But what about the demons revolting?" _she asked.

_"Too late. This demon's already revolting."_

_ "Very funny Nero. You know what I meant," _Kyrie lightly chided.

Nero responded, _"Look, if Dante thinks he can get away with me acting the unruly, out of control, 'fledgling warrior' then the demons won't revolt 'cause they see it as an 'accident.' See?" _Although she had deciphered this plan cooked up in the heat of the moment, Kyrie didn't want to take any chances. Yet things didn't look too good from any angle she could make out. Regardless of what she wanted, someone was going to be placed in jeopardy in slaying the fiend - harnessed or not.

The question was whether he would go willingly to the Demon World with the least amount of resistance. Either way, he might decide to take as many of them with him wherever he went and Kyrie wanted this demon as pacified as possible.

Wishing she knew more about demonic culture and how they thought, Kyrie wasn't at all sure if she made a mistake in attempting to calm things down. Then she thought,_ Oh NO. Did I defy Dante? Did I just disrupt his plan?_ She didn't think she could forgive herself if she did. Well, there was no turning back the clock so she would have to wait and see. And she saw Dante's eyes softening and Trish powering down though they stayed on high alert.

Sensing Kyrie's earnest desire to be helpful while filled with trepidation and chagrin, Dante gentled his voice as he reassured her, "Why Kyrie, I don't want you do anything. You just stay right there behind Nero."

Before Kyrie could breathe again as she blessed Dante for his forgiving thoughtfulness, the Demon Lord disagreed, "It is the truth I speak. If you wish me to believe your ludicrous claim the pure one belongs to this wayward male, then you should have no fear of me simply seeing her for myself." Feeling angst beginning to ascend again, Kyrie was grateful for their concern. At the very limit of her courage, she did as she was told and didn't move a muscle or make a sound.

Dante remarked, "Why should I care what you think? You heard me. Trish is right. You know we speak true." He also held back the curse words he wanted to send the demon's way out of consideration for Kyrie. She had air about her that fueled a compulsion to protect her and watch his manners, or at least his mouth.

"You may speak true but I sense not is all as it seems," the Demon Lord replied. When he saw Dante unmoved, he called out to Kyrie, "Come pure one. Do not fear. Allow me to look upon you."

_No way, _was Nero's thought, seconded by Kyrie. She didn't respond as, if she understood correctly, she supposed she was answerable only to Dante or Nero - and she was making that supposition a fact until proven otherwise.

What Kyrie didn't know was by her remaining apparently docile under Dante's orders, she heightened the Demon Lord's curiosity and admiration as she behaved with proper decorum in solely abiding her Master's authority. She also stood out as the only one of Dante's supplicants who showed appropriate manners - a pleasant change from the disrespect he'd been receiving from Dante and his "enclave."

Seeing this, Dante internally cursed, _Shit._ He was going to have give a little though he could tell Kyrie was holding herself together by a thread. (Well, he wouldn't call her stupid.) Yeah, he'd intended for Nero and Kyrie to make an appearance (and impression - which they did) before sending them away, unleashing the demon and sending it to Hell. Inwardly grimacing, he wondered why plans always seemed to get complicated.

Hoping to God she'd be capable of coming face to face with this Demon Lord without becoming unglued (Dante was surprised he could sense Kyrie saw beyond the demon's human form to its true one), he grudging said, "Kyrie, step out and let old Merc here have a peek so we can get this over and done with." Briefly hiding a tight squeeze around Nero's waist for comfort she gathered her courage together. Trusting Dante, Kyrie knew he must have reason for issuing his order.

Picking up his feelings of regret strengthened her poise and shaking knees. Fighting to stay in the here and now without any insidious flashbacks sneaking in to steal her hard earned composure, Kyrie eased out from behind Nero. Flanked by him and Trish, the demon raked Kyrie from head to toe with dark green widening, speculative, greedy eyes. He breathed in her fresh scent and deliciously tender flesh while admiring her peaches and cream complexion, golden eyes and coppery, sparking red hair.

"I must say Dante, for an abominable uncouth half breed, you certainly have refined taste. I must discover the secret behind your ability to obtain such quality, loyal supplicants who I sense come to you rather than you seeking them out. I cannot imagine you gifting your fledgling warrior with such a delectable prize, even if he has proven himself in battle."

Gripping Nero's shoulder, Trish let him know caution was called for. Message received, he had to combat the scathing words wanting to blister this devil. But if he didn't quit looking at Kyrie like he wanted to eat her alive, there was going to be no stopping Nero from giving the demon a slow, painful death.

Thinking to settle the matter once and for all, raising a brow at a sewer-mind Merc. Dante turned to Kyrie who lowered her eyes demurely. "Kyrie," Dante asked grandly, "Tell me who do you think is the mightiest warrior here," fully expecting her to say Nero.

_Oh no._ Sensing what he wanted her say, Kyrie was sorry she couldn't. Peering at the tips of her shoes peeking from under her dress, she prepared herself for Dante's shock as she quietly announced, "You Dante."

_"Kyrie!" _Nero thought aggrieved.

Miserably Kyrie thought back, _"Sorry Nero. But I couldn't lie. You know I can't. And I couldn't very well not answer Dante, could I?" _

While Trish casually covered her mouth to hide a grin, as Kyrie expected, Dante was thrown off course. He had to think fast to divert the pretty boy demon horn dog from Kyrie and keep Nero somewhat in check.

Suddenly Dante realized something he wasn't too keen on. Figuring he could use the time, he crossed his arms, "Hold on a minute. Why do you name me an abomination when I haven't heard you call any other half breeds, as you call them, the same thing? Not even Vergil, exactly, as I recollect. You know what I think? I'm guessing you're envious of me and mine."

Pleased to see his tactic worked in tossing the demon in left field, Mercurous stammered before muttering, "I am aware of others carrying demonic power and blood. As knowledgeable as I am, it is only logical, though difficult, the two should mix now and then. This fledgling is an example of this. As one descending from a prodigious lineage, I feel it would be an abomination to pass my power onto a pitiful human. You, however, coming from a bloodline as noble as Sparda's, though sullied, should be in your rightful place rather than in the Human World where you do not belong. One of your power should uphold your responsibilities as your sire did not."

"Is that so?" Dante purred in demonic malice as he thought of Vergil's brutal "education" and experiences within the Demon World and his own "education" and abandonment within the Human World due to demonic revenge. Did this jackoff think Vergil was better than him because he had made a go for their father's power? Incensed this motherfucker had the gall to dictate to him while daring to intrude on his family's pain filled privacy, Dante almost triggered.

Growing demonic, he told the Lord of Patronizing Snootiness, "I believe I shall choose which world I uphold my 'responsibilities.' You have no say in how and where I wish to live. And I will defend those who choose to reside within the Human World as is my right. Since I come from both worlds, I will decide in which to lend my strength."

Upon hearing his unyielding declaration, Kyrie's heart swelled in hero worship for Dante while green eyes flashed malevolence as the demon hissed, "As I explained before. I will not be lectured by one who is unequal to me."

"Unequal to you? I beg to differ. Not only have you acknowledged my 'noble' lineage, which is higher than yours, you have seen for yourself the makings of my status. I would say you are as suicidal delusional as you are blind if you insist on provoking me and attempting to take what is mine. You may tell yourself I am weakened by my human half but you know this to be untrue," Dante rebuked in a deep growl.

Both Kyrie and Nero could agree with Dante there. They couldn't believe this demon's nerve in pushing Dante's buttons and, especially to Kyrie's dismay, he wasn't finished.

With a cunning gleam the Demon Lord retorted, "This may be or you may be the one who is delusional. You make proclamations I find difficult to believe. You say you are a Master to be feared and this pure one belongs to the fledgling but I perceive the scent of Sparda upon them."

Meaningfully scrutinizing Kyrie's ripped dress, he observed, "You may have thought to gift your prized pet male with this treasure. If, however, this is the way he treated her, though an immensely imprudent tolerant Master, because of your leniency and care of your caste one and other pure one, I believe you would not tolerate such behavior and have returned her to your care."

Forcing himself to cool off, Dante had to clamp a stern hand on Nero's shoulder when he went to attack as he taunted, "I would think someone of your age would be able to tell the difference. Can't you sense his essence on her? Dork." The demon didn't get the insult but Nero did. He slightly relaxed in gloating over the fleabrain Demon Lord being oblivious. Further calming him, Dante gave him a wink telling him not to let this demon dillhole get to him.

"Yes. She carries his essence but she is close to him. The most predominant scent upon her and him comes from you. It is common practice to fix your power upon your supplicants as I would imagine you did."

Dante in no way, shape or form, wanted a demon lord knowing Nero likewise wore eau de Sparda. Reckoning if she heard him before, she'd hear him again, Dante sent a surge to Kyrie to pass the news to Nero to keep this under wraps. Pleased, Dante saw Kyrie startle as she got the clue. With a flick of her lashes, she signed she'd given a stunned Nero the heads up who hadn't thought of this.

Impressed by Kyrie's wit to be subtle, Dante rumbled at the dim as a fading lamp demon, "You just won't give it a rest will you?"

Without answering Dante, Mercurous made his eyes a crystal green which he fastened on Kyrie - attempting to beguile her. He didn't fool her one bit as he wheedled, "Come pure one, I wish to show you how a chosen one is to be treated."

When Dante instantly stepped in front of Kyrie, she had to suppress the urge to grab hold of his coat like a child hiding under a blanket. Again Dante was perplexed he clearly felt how much she didn't want to come near this native of Hell.

"I'll be the judge of that. How many times do I gotta tell ya you've no business issuing orders," Dante said sternly.

"I intend no harm to the little one. I sense special qualities with no deception within her. I know you wished her to say another name yet she could not, though she is under your protection. I also sense her steadfast loyalty. She is a special pure one who is to treated as the precious treasure she is. I merely wish to educate her as to what to expect of a true Master. Are you fearful I will take her from you after boasting of your might?"

_Holy shit. _Both a Dante nearing the end of his rope and a Nero barely holding it together knew Dante would either have to back down and lose ground or give in. Erring on the side of prudence, Dante gave way - to an extent.

"You're walking on treacherous ground bub. She'll remain at a distance while you watch your step," Dante warned lethally, "and Nero stays with her. Understand?" Nero wound down when he heard Dante's conditions as Kyrie wound up tight as a drum.

Able to feel her distress, Dante wished Trish hadn't run in high society circles and he could take this Demon Lord out right then and there. Then he wouldn't be held liable for his actions by pleading ignorance. After all, any demon caught in the Human World was fair game as they were in open season in Dante's territory - and his season never closed.

Feeling him, Trish shrugged as if to say, _How was I supposed to know?_

Dante glared back, _"Oh yeah. Like you didn't get into males falling over themselves for you?"_

Trying to look contrite but failing, she fluttered her lashes at him, _"A girl's got to have her fun. Speaking of which, you're one to talk. As I recall, you had plenty of fun yourself. I don't remember you fighting off all the women coming on to you. You know what they say. What's good for the goose is good for the gander." _

_"Hey! I didn't just go for any hot babe y'know. I had my standards." _He replied loftily.

Trish silently laughed at him, _"I'll say. Low standards compared to my 'high' standards. I didn't get together with Mercurous, did I? We simply shared certain interests in entertainments even though he wanted to be more personally acquainted. Can you say the same?" _

Smugly Dante informed her,_ "Sure can. Lady."_

Trish dryly stated_, "That's one."  
_

Grouching, Dante wondered if he'd ever have the last word.

Turning to Kyrie, he wanted to tell her she didn't have to do this but had to maintain appearances until he was forced to kill the shithead causing him so much grief. Picking up his reluctance to place her in a situation which would add to her distress, Kyrie couldn't let Dante down. She could do this. If Dante felt this strongly about putting her in harm's way, she would do this. By demanding Nero stay with her, she understood he was doing his best to make her as safe as he could.

Moreover, Kyrie knew Dante could decimate this demon in a blink of an eye and she sensed his willingness to do so if he saw she was in danger. Before he had to force himself to tell her to go with the demon, she meekly answered, "Yes, Dante." Floored by her out of the blue bravery, Dante was grateful for those two serenely spoken words of immediate compliance before he was placed in the uncomfortable position of "ordering" her to be near a being he knew she feared.

Nodding, the demon agreed to Dante's terms upon hearing Kyrie and gallantly gestured for her to view the young woman on the bed. Like Vergil, the Demon Lord admired her respectful and genteel demeanor as she came demurely forward with a brief, graceful bow Dante thought was clever. Mutely radiating dire consequences, Nero shadowed her all the way as Kyrie leaned slightly over the edge of the bed to study the poor young woman lying there.

With sorrow, she wanted desperately to burrow into Nero. Holding firm, Kyrie saw the skimpy outfit which showed the lurid bruising of demonic marking. She recalled her own bruises and was thankful Vergil had taken care as hers had been nowhere near this livid. And she would imagine, as painful.

"If I may speak?" she asked politely, making the demon smile charmingly. (Kyrie held in the shudder. She could tell he was attempting to flatter her but it was all she could do not to retch.)

Completely disregarding Nero, he cooed, "Certainly you may. I had the honor of meeting Dante's other superlative pure one who most admirably became angered when I offered my protection over Dante's. And after witnessing another superlative special pure one of refinement, I must confess my amazement one such as he could obtain staunch loyalty without apparent effort."

Letting out a cleansing breath, Kyrie held fast to her link with Nero as she asked, "Did you claim her?" Nero could have answered that but he hadn't caught what Kyrie was going to ask in time.

"Why, can you not see the marks I placed upon her? I can assure you I did not take advantage but wooed her as is proper. Do not worry. I have promised my protection though she will remain in the Human World."

Mercurous may have thought he was acting in an honorable fashion as Kyrie sensed, but a vivid, excruciating flashback waylaid her. She struggled to remain still and upright as her vision narrowed and blackened. Feeling her, Nero's first impulse was to pick her up and leave - right now. Dante also was disturbed and taken by surprise when he felt Kyrie's acute distress. As he made to step forward while easing his power out to bolster her, he felt her thankfully utilize it to her advantage.

Regaining control, Kyrie wasn't certain what the proper etiquette was in this situation and did not turn into Nero's embrace as she wanted. Hearing her call, he quickly mentally wrapped his arms around her. Supported by Nero and Dante, Kyrie was able to breathe again though she took shallow breaths against the suffocating brimstone surrounding her. (Nero and Dante breathed easier with her.) "If you do not mind me asking, and I mean no disrespect, there is something I do not understand."

When the demon assured her he would not be angered by her question, Kyrie internally braced herself and asked, "Why would you express your admiration for Lady properly remaining loyal to Dante and praise me in return for remaining true under Dante's protection, when, if I understand correctly, you would dishonor Trish by seeking to sway her to be disloyal to Dante?"

Stunned by her boldness, (_or, perhaps, ignorance?_) Trish and Dante readied themselves to attack the instant Mercurous made a move against Kyrie. Thrown off guard, Mercurous sputtered. (Dante was glad he wasn't the only one Kyrie threw for a loop. And here he thought he had to worry about Nero.) Vastly relieved, they saw the Demon Lord take into account Kyrie's proper manners, modesty and youth.

From her guilelessness, he decided instead of questioning his honor, she was seeking to be educated and explained, "It is not my intention to dishonor Trish. She is treasured by me and I would see her honored by returning her to her proper place. I do not trust Dante."

_I would've never guessed_, Dante thought sourly.

"When I attempted to engage him in trade for her, he went so far as to threaten to shoot and slay my chosen claimed one. Do you still wish to be under Dante's so called protection for acting in such a rash and improper manner? Do you not believe he was about to commit a terrible wrong?" Nero felt waves of turbulent anguish coming off Kyrie as she relived the feel of demonic evil seeping into her.

She could sense the demonic taint on the young woman had penetrated her being to the extent Kyrie could not imagine how it could be erased. Unlike her, she had no blazing Yamato held within the grasp of a fiercely righteous, loving Nero to burn and slash it away. To make matters worse, Kyrie had not been violated this way (though she'd felt her soul violated) and had fought the vileness smothering her.

This young woman didn't have Kyrie's insight or ability to detect evil and had unknowingly, willingly embraced it until it was firmly embedded in her very cells. Kyrie knew once she learned the truth, and felt the filth she would be unable to wash away, the young woman would most likely go insane or kill herself. Another thought occurred which had Kyrie straining to remain composed. Saturated in demonic stench, this abuse victim was bound to attract other demons to her thereby making her ordeal all the more torturous.

Somehow Kyrie had by chance, fate or God's will, ended up with Vergil. Sending a thankful prayer heavenward to be on the safe side, she had no idea if she could have withstood the "honorable" actions of a demon. Though she blocked herself well, Dante and Nero felt Kyrie's valiant struggle to stand her ground as she was swept away by heart rendering revelations and mind breaking memories.

Hastily surrounding her with an impenetrable shield of warmth and reassurance, Nero called out to her that he was there and this devil wasn't going to touch her. Ill from unwittingly catching a glimpse into Kyrie's ordeal, Dante braced himself for her to denounced him as being as evil as she saw the demon.

But he was thrown, again, when she said solemnly, "No. Dante did no wrong."

_What?_ For once both Dante and the Demon Lord were on the same page.

"Why would you say this?" the demon (and Dante) wanted to know.

Sincerely, Kyrie stated, "Dante is just and true," without adding what she meant by Dante being "true" was he saw the truth. There were some things much, much worse than death and this was one of them. Remembering his own ordeal, re-experiencing Kyrie's and having read her mind as she examined the young woman, Nero found he could positively see where Kyrie was coming from.

Astounded (as was Dante - though he did appreciate the vote of confidence) the Demon Lord stared at Kyrie and then focused on Dante. "You are indeed a Master worth taking note of. I am confounded by your ability to acquire such loyal followers. Though you have shown discourtesy toward me, you must have another manner you show to your enclave. This remarkable pure one is utterly convinced of your honor, might and ability to protect those you choose."

_Fucking great. _Seeing the thoughtful gleam in his eyes and sensing the cunning workings inside the Demon Lord, Dante could tell where this was headed and wasn't too thrilled. He made the SOS call, _"Vergil. I need you, quick. If you can, slip in and wait your cue."_

Slightly startled, Vergil asked dryly, _"My cue? Did something go wrong with your plan? Is Nero proving difficult?"_

Hearing Vergil's wry taunt at his expense, Dante snarled, _"No. Not Nero. Kyrie." _

Bolting upright, Vergil came fully alert as he blurted, _"Kyrie? Surely you jest."_

_"No joke," _Dante furiously reproached, _"Why didn't you tell me about her perchance to be so Goddamn truthful, not to mention a little too quick on the uptake for my peace of mind? I keep expecting one thing and she's handing me another. Now she's got this Demon Lord fixating on her and I'm of the mind he's thinking of taking my entire merry band of followers. Y'know, them being all loyal and honorable etc., etc._"

_"Is she in danger?" _Vergil asked striving not to sound anxious.

_"Not if you get in here she won't be. Don't get all uptight. Nero, Trish and I can protect her but I think it best if you help me hammer well earned, in the Demon Lord's words, lessons in proper etiquette on how to treat those we deem worthy."_

Understanding, Vergil was only too happy to comply with Dante request. First Lady and Trish, then Dante and now Kyrie. While he could tolerate, to a large extent, Dante being insulted, he would not tolerate Lady being courted by a demon lord, Trish being dragged to the Demon World and nobody, NOBODY, was going to harm Kyrie while in his vicinity. Vergil was as fed up as a Dante in perfect accord. Without hesitating, he briefly told Lady he was needed and disappeared through the door before she knew it.

Swiftly hooking an arm around Kyrie's waist to remove her from reach of the lecherous demon, Nero didn't give a flaming hoot about rules of decorum and he was through playing games. Mercurous looked on with an amused glint as he saw Nero's appropriate reaction to his interest in Dante's pure one.

As Vergil slipped in like a vaporous wraith, he heard the demon address Kyrie, "Do not be concerned. I would not harm a pure one, most specially one so enchantingly unique."

Mouth firming, Vergil saw Dante had been correct and cursed himself for being three times the fool for not taking into account Kyrie's appeal. Why hadn't he realized this Demon Lord, who insisted on proper manners, would hone in on this quality of Kyrie's along with her purity and fresh radiance?

Melting into the shadows, he waited and watched with glittering, predatory eyes burning blue ice.

Figuring Kyrie had gone above and beyond the call of duty, Nero thought, _Kyrie's out of here_, and headed for the door with her.

Abruptly coming to a halt as Mercurous ordered, "Stop. You will not leave," Nero turned fluidly to face him.

"You can't tell me what to do. Back off," he stated in a serious perilous tone.

Dante was about to step in when ol' Murky made to reach for Kyrie.

_Bad move._

Nero's Devil Arm instantly triggered. Viciously snarling, "Get your nasty claws away from her," Nero sent pretty boy demon flying across the room to slam into a far wall - leaving an imprint of his human form amid the crumbling pieces on wood and plaster.

_Whoops. That's gotta hurt. I sure hope so, _Dante thought cheerfully.

Feeling him, Kyrie was perplexed to discover she had to swallow a laugh despite the demon's grotesques presence - Dante reminded her of a kid who'd just seen the worst bully in school beaten up.

Joining Dante's delight, Vergil too enjoyed the spectacle.

Shaking the dust from his hair and swiping dust from his clothes, the demon remarked, "My, I suppose I may have miscalculated in my assessment of your talents."

_Ya think? Asshole_. Vergil heard Dante come through loud and clear as he relished the demon's plight.

Then they both went on high alert as he went on to comment with a hint of menace, "I wonder what else I have miscalculated in disregarding what I considered to be youthful boasting on your part, Dante."

"Seems to me your miscalculation comes from your bloated sense of self. Not my problem," Dante casually shrugged.

Irate, the Demon Lord told him, "I have no wish to hear from you any further. I weary of your flippancy and disrespect. I will hear from the pure one as she speaks only truth."

As Nero jerked Kyrie behind him, Dante answered flatly, "No. She's outta here."

"I do not believe so," Mercurous revealed as the door became covered with webbed red energy beams.

_Crap. How'd he do that? Hell's bells, Nero's hit loosened one of the shackles holding him. _


	28. Chapter 28Here Comes the Next Contestant

**If you find dropped words, misspellings, etc. could you PM them to me so I can fix them without confusing other readers while leaving a review about what you thought about the chapter itself? I'd very much appreciate it. Thanks!**

**Here Comes the Next Contestant**

Striding to the door, Dante narrowed his eyes as he studied the crisscrossing sizzling energy beams. So the rat fink thought he could trap them? He'd see about that.

But, dammit, there went his secret yearning to send this Demon Lord into utter oblivion. He should have shot the bastard when he had the chance.

_Goddamned politics sucked_.

Based on the strength of the web, whether he liked it or not, this jerkface was going back to the Demon World once Dante stripped him of his human form. (Or rather, cut it to ribbons.) Then he'd have to keep looking over his shoulder for the dumbass to rear his ugly head up again while watching out for everyone else.

Thinking of whom, how was he going to group them together, get them out and then take this demon down? Yeah, he could slice through this trapdoor with one swipe of Rebellion, but knowing Trish and Nero's stubbornness, how was he going to convince them to vacate the premises? Then there was the joy of knowing a high level demon lord wanted to get his greedy claws in the women. Pissed, Dante concluded he'd also be after Nero's hide as a future threat.

Thanks to him, he'd put the kid in mortal danger and Kyrie in a demon's sights.

_"Now you know why I prefer my privacy."_

It's a good thing Dante was used to surprise attacks because he almost jumped out his skin when he heard Vergil. Lost in his furious ruminating, he'd forgotten Vergil was hidden right next to him. At this close range, Vergil could easily read Dante._ Sneaky prig. _

Sullenly, Dante thought back, _"For your information, I like my privacy too so hit the road." _

_"Certainly I would be happy to hit the road, as you say, but only if you wish me to reveal my presence. I thought you wished my help. That is why you called, was it not?" _Naturally Vergil would remind him he'd have to pick the lock on the door to leave the room and pretend to mistake what Dante meant when he told him to get lost - like in, get out of his mind._ Jerk. _(Dante wasn't sure if he was referring to himself or Vergil.)

Grumbling, Dante offered, _"Look, maybe you can like come out of hiding, scare the bejeezus out of the Demon Lord, herd everyone together and get them out so I can take care of business." _

Vergil purred, _"I do not think so. If you wish to teach this Demon Lord the folly of his ways, I believe I should become a partner in your business." _

Scowling Dante thought back, _"I don't need a partner. I'm used to working alone. Yeah, Trish fights alongside me on occasion, but she's a target in this case so she needs to be out of here." _

_"While I understand your frustration at having your inane idea of utterly eliminating this Demon Lord thwarted, you must keep your eye on the bigger picture. If we fight together, I am certain we can convince him to give you a wide berth. Though I would think you are somewhat capable of defending yourself, I would not wish Kyrie, especially, to be endangered as she does not possess this ability. Are you afraid I may steal your spotlight? Or is it you do not wish to split your jackpot?" _Vergil remarked slyly.

Startled, Dante involuntarily gave an amused snort, _"Jackpot, huh? Haven't used that one in awhile. Thanks for the not so great memories. Alright, you gotta point. What'd ya want to do?" _

_"Perhaps the most satisfying course of action would be to introduce me properly. After all, the Demon Lord does appear insistent on etiquette and decorum."_

Catching on, Dante barely held in the malicious anticipation as he thought of the perfect way to "properly" bring Vergil into the scene. Sending Vergil a thumbs up, Dante watched through slitted lids as the Demon Lord took a deep breath as he savored part of his returning powers.

...

Immediately having become aware of Vergil's entry, Kyrie could tell he was there although she couldn't see him. Lowering her lashes, she had made no indication she knew this, but knowing he was there went far in alleviating her fear and misery. After the horrid, tragic incident with the demon and his "claimed one," she had avoided even looking in Dante's direction. Closing herself off, she knew his plans weren't going the way he wanted.

She could sense he wasn't angry with her. From what she could discern, he had seemed more surprised than anything. Sighing, Kyrie thought about how she was called "special" but those special qualities made her different from others. Yes, many came to her in need, however, very, very few became true friends because of her lamentable need to speak the truth as she saw it. And because of her nature, she didn't know why or how, she had caught this abhorrent Demon Lord's interest.

Now Dante was put in the position she least wanted him to be - adding her to his burdensome worries. Yet everything inside Kyrie told her if she had acted any other way, the mighty demon would have sensed it and things could have been worse. Deep in contemplation she had been quickly brought back to the crisis at hand when Nero had begun to lead her toward the door as the entrapping shield appeared.

While Dante quickly communed with Vergil, infuriated, Nero started rapidly prepping to go into battle mode. If this..._thing_ made one move on Kyrie he was history.

As Mercurous began to power up as much as he could, Trish spoke, "I had not thought one could drastically change in such a short time. Or perhaps it is I who have changed. Can you not see I wish to remain with Dante? Would you risk his wrath along with mine? I can assure you, you will not be pleased if you attempt to do as you are planning. Why do you persist in your futile efforts?"

"With you by my side Trish, I will be so feared no one will dare attempt to question my authority," he answered.

At this telling disclosure, Dante strode up to the Demon Lord observing, "This's what this is all about. You're afraid your holdings have diminished while you've been held captive in the Human World. You're so obsessed with Trish, you left yourself open to attack and got yourself captured by one of the oldest tricks in the book."

Narrowing his eyes, the Mercurous' voice deepened as he hissed, "You are the foolish one. By gathering together your supplicants, they are easily captured. I may also be able to obtain your pure priestess warrior by luring her to me through her loyalty to you. She also would create a fierce threat against those wishing to oppose me."

Hearing this, Vergil instantly connected with Lady who, to his annoyance, fought him. _"Would you cease your efforts to block me? I have news you need to know," _he tried not to sound like he was gritting his teeth.

Miffed, Lady crossed her arms and thought back, _"Well, make it snappy. I don't want contact with you anymore than I have to." _

Vergil's teeth threatened to grow fangs at her tart, snippy reply. Given the strength of their strange bond Lady willfully refused to acknowledge, Vergil was tempted to send her a jolt to remind her she wasn't going to loose "contact" with him anytime soon.

Very mildly, he said, _"This Demon Lord thinks to lure you to him. Do not, under any circumstances, come near this room." _

As he should have expected, Lady returned, _"Oh he does, does he? I'd like to see him try to snatch me. And don't order me around like I'm a child. I am quite capable of making my own decisions thank you very much." _

At the end of his tether, Vergil warned, _"Lady..."_

She cut him off with, _"Fine. I hear you." _

_"And?" _he silkily asked.

Though he couldn't see her, Lady grimaced as she thought back, _"I'll be careful. OK? Satisfied?"_

Vergil wasn't about to pass up that opening and purred seductively, _"Not yet. We shall have to see, will we not?" _as he deliberately sent a faint surge of caressing warmth. Though she tried to hide it, Vergil was smugly pleased to feel her shiver in response.

Deciding a discreet retreat may be in order as she sifted through his tone and pondered whether that melting warmth had been intended or not, she broke contact without responding. To Vergil that was a telling answer all by itself.

With a slight smirk, he refocused in time to hear Dante say, "You are crazy. How do you expect to get past me to get to them?"

"The fledgling is of no account and you cannot defeat me while protecting your chosen ones while we are engaged."

At this, Nero nearly lost it completely. _No account? No account!_ Man, did he wanna show just how wrong this demon was in discounting him while holding him accountable for even thinking about Kyrie.

Before Nero could erupt, Dante had to know, "Aren't you forgetting something? You can't very well jump on a highway to Hell without a jump-start."

Laughing evilly and sending chills down Kyrie's spine, the Demon Lord revealed, "It was fate which brought Trish to me. And with her, I discovered an undreamed of opportunity. I sense your desire to slay me. Once you rid me of my human form, I will have the might to take that which I desire. Even if you decide to stay your hand, now that I am partially free, it is merely a matter of time before I am at full strength. "

Unable to believe how pretentiously he laid out his plans, Nero stared at the Demon Lord. The way he figured it, the moron had taken a flight downstairs from the stupidity aisle of the demonic superstore to the idiot department.

_Shit, why doesn't he just draw a blueprint_?

Having heard all he needed, Dante decided the time had arrived to spring a trap of his own. He didn't let Trish in on the scheme as he wanted her far away while prudently thinking she wouldn't be too happy with the bait he was planning on using. With assurances from Vergil Kyrie was up for the job, Dante concentrated his thoughts on her. Because Kyrie never "answered" him back, Dante figured it was a one way street when it came to them "talking." He only hoped Kyrie got the instructions he sent her.

Almost starting when she felt and heard Dante, Kyrie had been in the midst of fearfully wondering how to save Nero from this awful being as she clearly sensed the Demon Lord intended to go for him first before Dante got there. But how could she protect Nero? She wasn't a warrior, but when Dante came through she was heartened to discover he had a plan to save them.

Carefully "listening," Kyrie thought she understood what he wished of her. Puzzled, she heard him tell her to engage the hideous Demon Lord in conversation in regards to his previous comments about "honor" while reminding her the demon's admiration of her truthfulness would come in handy. Cautiously keeping his contact to herself, Kyrie didn't want to let Dante down as she gathered her thoughts together.

With Vergil a shadow on the wall, Dante and Trish at her back and Nero by her side, Kyrie was able to retain her new found courage and poise. Feeling the almost tangible gasp of discombobulation and apprehension from Nero and Trish, as per Dante's request, Kyrie calmly pulled away from Nero, stepped forward and stood demurely upright with her hands folded at her waist.

Although Dante was gratified by her immediate move to do as he asked (a refreshing change from what he usually got), he held grave reservations in putting Kyrie in harm's way. But they needed to send a message written in stone for this demon to leave them alone - especially Nero and Kyrie. Sensing Kyrie's resolve, he listened and watched her interactions with the Demon Lord intently.

"I most humbly beg your pardon for my intrusion. Because you were courteous in answering my questions before, I would ask your patience and indulgence in forgiving my ignorance as there is something I do not understand," she said dulcetly.

Having been on the receiving end of Kyrie's ability to speak with sincerity while showing honor, Vergil was unsurprised as Trish and Nero held their breath hoping it would work on the demon. Not being in on the know, Dante was frankly beyond impressed. With that little speech, she was bound to cause Mr. I'm so Much Better than You to zero in on her.

As everyone froze while the Demon Lord came toward her, Dante began to power up since he hadn't expected Kyrie to be quite this good at nabbing his attention.

Mercurous was stopped by Nero's blade at his throat. "That's far enough. Not one more step," he stated uncompromisingly flat.

Unperturbed, the demon asked Dante, "Would you have your fledgling male speak for you? I seek to do my duty in educating this pure one. She has asked to speak with me in a most respectful fashion."

Knowing this pompous blowhard would abhor dealing with his "fledgling supplicant," Dante draped an arm around Trish as he replied a bored, "The kid's got the right idea. I'm just fine with letting him do the talking."

Glaring at a languid, insolent Dante, Mercurous reluctantly addressed Nero, "I will remain here if you will lower your weapon. Will that put you at ease?"

Slowly lowering Red Queen, Nero said, "Not on your life - which doesn't count for much. Lay one hand on her and you'll be feeling flaming steel burning from the inside."

Practically sniffing in disdain, the Demon Lord gazed down at Kyrie who had to will herself to meet his eyes with her own - allowing him to see her truthfulness. Placated by her serene, ingenuous manner, he assured her with, what was to him, a reassuring smile, "Do not worry. I will not harm you for speaking the truth or asking your questions." Kyrie had to keep herself from trembling outright at the smile that, to her, showed dripping, bloody fangs.

Afraid she may have momentarily lost her voice, she nodded graciously. Fervently praying she was understanding the situation correctly, she asked, "That is most generous. I behold you as one who values honor, yet you are seeking to lay claim to what is Dante's by taking them from him?" She didn't dare say "stealing" as she didn't know if this was an acceptable term or not.

As gently as a demon could, he assured, "I understand. You are human. It is only to be expected you are unknowledgeable of such matters." Without realizing his explanation would bring dread rather than gratitude, he explained as a matter of course, "In circumstances such as these, because Dante refuses to bargain with me, I can forcibly take what I wish from him. We shall battle for the rights of the other."

Desperately suppressing her urge to blanch while balking in appalled fright, Kyrie managed a whispering, "Thank you for enlightening me as to this 'honorable duel.'"

Mercurous laughed, "Such a sweet, delicious pure one. An honorable duel indeed. You are to be congratulated Dante on finding a rare, precious prize."

Eyes slit with freezing promise, Vergil nearly growled as Dante responded, "Am I gonna have to bash your skull in to get you to see reason? How many times do I gotta tell ya I didn't find her? My male warrior here did. She's all his. Murky."

In disbelief, the demon scoffed, "You may proclaim this all you wish, yet your scent lingers upon her."

"If you can't, or won't, see I'm telling the truth, ask the pure one. Numbskull."

Certain he'd been insulted but unsure how, the Demon Lord returned his attention to Kyrie, "Tell me child. Who is the one who has chosen you for his own?"

Lifting her chin, Kyrie said proudly, "Nero." Sensing his confusion, she clarified, "He is the one you refer to as Dante's male warrior."

"Ah," Mercurous said, "I understand."

_Yeah, dweeb. Get a clue,_ was basically what Nero was thinking as the Demon Lord looked over Kyrie at Dante.

At Dante's bland expression, he addressed Kyrie, perplexed, "Dante allowed this fledgling to choose one as prized as you rather than choosing you himself?"

As Nero barely held back slicing the demon in two, Kyrie thought carefully before she spoke. Since Dante had been there at least twice when Nero blatantly showed he was choosing to be with her alone, Kyrie decided she could honestly say, "Yes."

Astounded, Mercurous asked, "Dante is your Master, is he not?"

Uncertain what he meant, Kyrie erred on the side of caution by declaring with conviction, "Dante is master of many things."

Letting out the breath he hadn't known he was holding, Dante didn't want Nero or Kyrie to know demonic hierarchy stated everything, or one, belonged to the Master in charge (meaning him) to do with as he wished, whenever he wished - there was no "private ownership" or "personal rights" for those under him._ Clever girl,_ he thought as he heard Kyrie's evasive answer.

Though the Demon Lord was as Dante said, dumber than dirt, Vergil was nonetheless pleased he wasn't the only one to be diverted by Kyrie's ability to answer truthfully without answering the question.

Perplexed to sense Vergil and Dante's approval, Kyrie was thankful she had found a way to make them both happy.

A cunning gleam came into the demon's eyes Dante marked and didn't like - one bit. _Now what's the son of bitch planning?_

He didn't have long to wait as the devil crooned, "That is quite interesting and confirms my belief in Dante's rash youthfulness if he would gift this one with you. This fledgling has not even been instructed on how to properly mark you as his own. Because you remain unmarked, I feel more justified in choosing you for myself. If Dante allowed you to be bargained for once, I should have no difficulty with this fledgling."

Did Nero just hear what he thought he had? He better not have 'cause if he had, he wasn't gonna take the diplomatic route this time, but the direct path to decimation.

As the demon made a grab for Kyrie, Dante's shot rang out. Confounded, he noted Kyrie didn't flinch when his bullet made her hair sway as it passed across her shoulder. _Poor kid. She must be holding herself together for all she was worth not to register how close he'd come in getting a clear shot_.

In actuality, if Kyrie had to choose between Dante's marksmanship and the touch of a despicable demon, she'd gladly hold firm under his blazing guns. She didn't doubt for a split second Dante could hit a speck of fluttering sand without a glance.

Blurring away from the bullet, Mercurous gloatingly told Dante, "I heard you were most accurate with your aim. However, this time you failed to meet your goal."

"Hardly," Dante told him caustically, "When Nero told you to keep your distance, he meant it as did I. That was a warning shot. Next time I pull the trigger you can bet all the demons in Hell I'll hit my target. Get me?" Glaring, Mercurous detected no wavering in him and stayed where he stood.

Seeing the opening he'd been looking for, Dante sneered, "As far as being marked, I thought with your considerable experience and knowledge you'd be able to tell she has been marked. Or are your senses as dull as your wits, Murky?"

"Marked? I see no markings upon her, insolent, swaggering, youngling," the demon scoffed.

"Look again. Twit," Dante instructed to Nero's rising agitation.

Believing in Dante, Kyrie slowly raised her arms with her wrists together in order for the vile creature to "see" for himself. Based on Dante's assertion, Kyrie guessed though the bruises were gone from her flesh, the "markings" Vergil had placed on her were under the surface. When the demon leaned forward, Nero and Dante had their guns out and trained on him.

Straightening, Mercurous said loftily, "How am I to ascertain the truth if I cannot come near to detect these so called markings you speak of? The male reeks of you making it difficult to scent the pure one who also carries your scent."

Without changing his stance or standing down, Dante ordered, "Nero, move back. Shoot if he touches her. That is, if I don't pull the trigger first. And you, Merc. Hands behind your back."

Hesitating, Nero was about to disregard Dante's command when Kyrie hastily sent him a mental, private plea to do as Dante suggested. She'd be all right. How could this demon touch her with both of them covering her? She didn't tell Nero of Vergil or his hunger to attack since she thought there must be a reason Vergil was in hiding. Haltingly Nero moved a distance away yet close enough to instantly take action if this devil didn't behave himself.

Affronted by Dante giving him orders, the demon slit his eyes threateningly as he obeyed. Leaning from the waist, he audibly sniffed, like the dog Dante thought he was, Kyrie's wrists.

Bolting upright, he exclaimed, "You did mark her. The stench of Sparda permeates her. As I surmised, you lie."

Hiding his impatient ire, Dante mildly said, "Take another whiff and try to get it right this time. I'm not the only Sparda around y'know."

When Mercurous deeply inhaled to recognize the scent pervading Kyrie was slightly different from Dante's, his eyes flew wildly open. "No! It cannot be. There is only one other who..." The demon trailed as he floundered to assimilate the impossible.

"What? Who'd you pick up? Dumbass."

Too unhinged to be insulted, he blurted, "Vergil! But... But how? It is well known Vergil has never chosen one to claim. If he did, with his tastes and ruthlessness, he would not release this pure one to one beneath him. It is inconceivable this fledgling could defeat Vergil, even harnessed. With a pure one this enticingly precious, he would have claimed her upon marking her."

As Nero flared in fury, Kyrie, to Dante's astonishment and Vergil's gratification, leaped to Vergil's defense. (Dante was beginning to think Kyrie was going to be the death of him as she batted pop-flies before he could get his feet under him.)

"Vergil would not do such a heinous act! He is a honorable warrior who would never force himself on a woman," she proclaimed indignantly. Warmed by Kyrie's defense of his character, Vergil couldn't deny Kyrie's true, firm belief in him - which was difficult to take in.

Mercurous mulled this over before saying, "By your statement it is obvious you are indeed familiar with Vergil. Though difficult to accept, I can do no other than believe you as you are without deceit. As for his character, you are correct little one. He would have thought to bide his time after marking you to properly woo you. His pursuit of you must have been interrupted by this fiery fledgling. I must know, how did this male of lower status acquire you?"

At a slight loss, Kyrie said, "He 'traded' with Vergil for me."

"This is becoming more incredible by the moment. What could this fledgling halfling possibly possess Vergil would consider more valuable than you?"

Secretly praying Kyrie wouldn't mention Yamato or a sword, (_would she even think not to?_) Dante held in another breath. With her directly in front of a demon lord, Dante didn't dare send a radio signal which could be dialed into.

Kyrie paused before answering. Since Vergil carried Yamato, she saw no need to reveal a potent weapon held in the hands of a potent warrior to a foe.

Knowing Kyrie's discretion and quick mind, Vergil was undisturbed. In fact, he was looking forward to seeing how Kyrie answered without mentioning Yamato.

Sure enough, Kyrie looked the demon in the eye as she said steadily, "Nero had in his possession a magnificent piece of magical, mystical artistry infused with demonic power Vergil very much desired."

Dante let out his breath thinking,_ very clever girl, _as the Demon Lord instantly fixated on the words, "mystical," "magical," "power" and "very much desired," without asking what this piece of artistry was.

From his place in the shadows, Vergil let loose a grin not only at Dante's reaction, but at Kyrie's response, itself.

Brows drawing together, the Demon Lord questioned, "And where would this one acquire a much desired magical, powerful item, as you say?"

Kyrie could easily answer, "From Dante." Relieved, Dante thought this was getting better and better as Kyrie lead the Demon Lord right where he wanted him.

"This one is indeed bold, headstrong and defiant to betray his Master in relinquishing a priceless gift without permission." Though Nero didn't mind being called bold, headstrong and defiant, he clenched his teeth at the next comment the airhead demon made. "Surely Dante punished him."

_Punished?_ _Like a two year old in need of a spanking?_

Though Dante couldn't "hear" Nero, his body language said it all. Biting his tongue, he cleared his throat of the witty retorts he was tempted to send the kid's way for the pure fun of watching Nero go up in smoke - not that there wasn't smoke coming out his ears already.

Carefully remaining attentive to the Demon Lord, Kyrie wished Nero and Dante would have pity on her as she felt Nero's distracting rancor and Dante's mischievous response. Feeling the same as Kyrie, Trish barely restrained herself from zapping Dante to keep his mind on serious, practical matters.

Retaining her remembrance of the last assertion the demon made, Kyrie sent up a prayer of thanks as she felt she wasn't required to respond to a statement instead of an actual question.

When she said nothing, curious, the Devil Lord rephrased, "How did Dante react to this one relinquishing a gifted treasure to be guarded? I mean no offense, but it is well known Dante and Vergil are in conflict and I cannot comprehend Dante allowing Vergil an extremely desired item. Tell me of Dante's wrath."

Adding to Dante's enjoyment, Kyrie mused, "He was not angry as I believe you are suggesting. Dante was there. In allowing this to happen without interfering, I can only surmise he approved of the exchange."

He (and Trish) couldn't get over how well Kyrie was holding her own without telling the demon a damn thing. This was getting more amusing by the second. He couldn't wait to see what came next and Vergil was in agreement.

If it'd been in the demon's vocabulary, Nero would had said he was blown away by Kyrie's revelation. Then his hackles rose as the filthy slime said, "If Dante was there, he must have taken pleasure in seeing his nemesis shackled. This is the only way he would have allowed this one to bargain for you. Afterward Dante must have immediately attacked, knowing he could retrieve that which had been traded away. With Vergil restrained, did Dante not take advantage of his weakened state?"

Aghast, Kyrie answered, "Being a mighty warrior of honor himself, Dante waited until Vergil was armed before attacking." Dante, Vergil and Nero barely held in the glee as Kyrie left out a whole bunch with that statement.

Smirking, Dante sent Vergil, _"Ya get that? Being an honorable warrior and all, I waited until you could defend yourself. Am I a nice guy or what?" _

_"A nice guy?" _Vergil replied acerbically, _"I was already free. I would say you were more excited about the idea of having a worthy opponent than acting out of consideration. Dimwit." _

And the demon agreed as he pondered, "Though I do not understand, according to what I am learning, Dante would unharness Vergil in order to have, as he says, an interesting fight. Am I correct?"

Searching through his words, Kyrie thought to say, "You are correct in saying Vergil was unharnessed," making Dante want to laugh at her smooth delivery which in no way revealed the real circumstances.

The Demon Lord thought out loud as if savoring every word, "If Dante is here, then that must mean he was the victor, though difficult to believe (_Gee, thanks, Dante secretly thought, irked_), and Vergil is no longer within this realm."

Deciding this was the proper introduction he had been waiting for, Vergil thought to clear up a few misconceptions.

With perfect timing, in Kyrie's opinion, Vergil appeared - sauntering casually toward them. While Nero wondered where in the heck he'd come from, Kyrie was thrilled to see him. Briefly darkening his eyes to a fond, brilliant blue, Vergil responded to her obvious happiness with an almost indiscernible nod before lightening his eyes to a glacier blue and impassively hardening his features.

"You think so?" he blandly commented.

"Vergil! I heard you were freed but supposed you were long gone from this place. How did you escape Dante's wrath?"

Vergil shrugged as he neared, "We were interrupted."

_Yeah?_ Dante mused, _You could say that. Though we sure unleashed some 'wrath' following our initial 'conversion.'_

Moving backward as Vergil glided forward, Mercurous asked in trepidation, "What is it you do here? How did you breach my shield?"

Sardonically, Vergil replied, "Your shield was of no matter."

_The fleabrain would have a cow if he knew he trapped Vergil in by mistake, and boy, talk about a blunder added to a major bummer for pretty face, horn dog Demon Lord__,_ Dante inwardly rejoiced

"What do you believe I do here? Would you have me disregard my duty to ensure the safety of a pure one I had chosen to mark after, as you said, I never have before?" Vergil finished, giving credence to his mysterious reputation and solid connection to Dante.

When Vergil came abreast of them, for the first time, Kyrie realized with a sinking heart how he utterly despised Masters as she felt his hatred toward the Demon Lord. He had played the role of one out of affection for her. She hadn't had the ability to sense this before though, perhaps, when she thought about it, she had been better off not knowing as the weight of guilt descended on her.

At this range, Vergil could feel Kyrie's sorrow she had the idea she'd unknowingly hurt him. Unable to believe she cared this strongly for his well being, he was moved by her concern. Wanting to reassure her she was not to blame, he let her feel this as he closed his hand over her wrists as if claiming a certain possessiveness over her by covering his marks. Gently backing her into Nero's arms, putting the young man more at ease, he lazily, fluidly, turned to face the Demon Lord.

Pleased to feel and scent the fear rising from him, Vergil silkily purred, "You will not take that which I have traded to another. I do not give up a precious one lightly. You would be wise to remember this."

"But... But I do not understand how one of your ferocity and solitude would seek to claim a pure one only to relinquish her to one such as this male."

"Would you care to see what I considered worthy of such a high prize?" he sleekly asked.

Pacified by Vergil placing Kyrie firmly into his keeping, Nero began to edge them backward - away from ground zero.

Unable to curb his avid curiosity, the demon nodded over the anxiety filling him. Smiling cruelly, Vergil smoothly unsheathed Yamato which flared in the presence of a demonic threat.

Cringing, Mercurous exclaimed in terror, "This cannot be! Though I knew Yamato had miraculously been restored to open the main portal, Dante would never allow you to reclaim the sword before he engaged you."

Vergil silkily responded, "You should know Dante dearly loves to play," heightening the demon's terror to sheer panic as Dante silently admitted,_ Well, I guess that's true. And if this jerkoff wets his pants at the very thought of taking on Vergil, he should get the idea I like to play rough._

Thrown into complete disarray by this unforeseen, unimaginable turn of events, Mercurous drew himself up, touting, "I understand your honor demands your bargain be upheld. I know, you know you may regain your chosen one whenever you wish by easily defeating the fledgling as the pure one appears to carry a certain loyalty to you. Though I will withdraw my efforts, what of Dante? Are you unconcerned about his wrath?"

Baring his teeth with a snarl when he heard this, Kyrie sent Nero a loving assurance Vergil was making certain he wouldn't have to fend off this demon.

_"Yeah? What if I want to 'fend off' this demon?" _Nero responded in irritated furor.

_"If you even think about engaging this Demon Lord I'll bang your hard head with a frying pan to make you see reason."_ As Kyrie built a vivid, detailed image in his mind of making good on her threat, Nero went from fury to hilarity in a split second.

He teased, _"Oh you will, will ya? I'm shaking in my boots."_

Nero may have calmed down but Dante's teeth were grinding together at the blowhard's confidence Vergil could waltz in whenever he liked. His teeth clenched harder at Vergil's answer, "Dante has no say in this matter. I will do as I wish."

Here he'd been warning this jerkwad ad nausea to leave well enough alone to no effect. Then Vergil makes an entrance, has his one say, and Mr. High and Mighty Demon Lord backs off. _Fuck, what had he been doing in Demonville all these years to gain this kind of rep.? _And Dante hadn't heard a word. Vergil was an even sneakier prig than he imagined.

Feeling Dante's ire he was seen second to him, Vergil withheld an fiendish smirk. Perhaps he should bolster Dante's skill?_ No. This was much more pleasurable. _Besides, he wouldn't be doing his brotherly duty in reminding Dante to uphold the family name if he didn't allow him his chance to prove himself, would he?

Trish also had to hide the smile at Dante's vexed grumbling. _"Darling. Don't worry. I know you'll protect helpless, defenseless, me, mighty Master," _she couldn't resist sending him.

_"Don't you start. Vergil and your friggin 'associate' are bad enough without you jabbing me on top of them," _Dante grouched.

_"Yes, my lord. Anything you say milord. I am your most humble, loyal servant, your highness," _Trish teased. Figuring he was going to lose this battle of wits, he decided to stop before he started. Without responding, annoyed, Dante huffed, making Trish want to laugh outright.

Then they both came abruptly to attention as the Demon Lord told Vergil, intending to appease him, "As I would suspect. You have ever been one to go your own way and your matching half breed birthling appears to retain this same trait. I wonder if you gained this from being offspring whelps of Sparda's noble bloodline? Though I do not doubt your ability to destroy one who would contest you, would you not wish an ally in your quest? I would merely ask to claim Trish for myself and perhaps we can reach an agreement in regards to the pure priestess."

_Holy Mother of God, absolutely, positively the most asinine wrong thing to say. _This was all Dante needed. Almost wincing, he felt Vergil's fury reaching the crazed level it had earlier.

Like Trish, Vergil hadn't forgotten the vile stench of brimstone and he also violently repelled against it. Unfortunately after experiencing Kyrie's restful springtime, peach blossom scent and Lady's intoxicating tangy, energetic radiance, their cleanliness was in dramatic contrast to the suffocating filth of the Demon Lord.

Unbidden, terrible visions and humiliations arose within Vergil causing him to see the vile creature before him as an obscenity to be erased as painfully as he could imagine - and Vergil could be exceedingly creative when the mood struck.

Sensing this, a greatly disturbed Kyrie and Dante felt with certainty, Vergil was in the mood to strike. Confirming their alarm, with dead eyes held within expressionless features, Vergil dealt Mercurous a back handed blow with his fist - breaking his nose while shattering his jaw. Slammed to the floor, demonic blood spattered and was swiftly reabsorbed as broken bones began to re-knit themselves.

Standing with Yamato at his side, Vergil hissed, "We are the sons of Sparda and were birthed in the Human World. Therefore we do not accept terms for those born in the demonic realm. Dante may show leniency in forgiving your insults, but I am not so tolerant. You will address us as is our due and how we are commonly known in the Demon World. Do not make the mistake of deluding yourself Dante is unaware of this. You have disclosed yourself as an empty braggart by falling for his tricks. Fool."

Well, that was clear and to the point - at least to him. Dante wasn't too sure about the lameass on the ground. Feeling Vergil's rage spiking, indicating he wasn't finished making other points clear, Dante was about to step in when the imbecile opened his trap when he should have kept it shut.

"It was not my intention to insult you son of Sparda. I merely sought to aid you in your well known, unceasing conflict with Dante. Moreover, you would not slay me as you are aware of my role within the Demon World in which I use my might to maintain the balance between the two worlds," Mercurous groveled through his crushed jaw.

Towering over him, Vergil studied him in dispassionate contempt with a slight curl of disgust on his lip. Under his veneer of ice, Kyrie sensed a writhing, ferocious wildfire fueling a combustible loathing within Vergil - urging him to rend this devil asunder.

Growing fearful for Vergil, she heard him say coldly, "Since when do I care about maintaining the 'balance'?" demonstrating he could do the evasive answer as well.

To his mounting discernment, Dante felt Vergil's rage cresting. "You are fortunate we are not within the Demon World. In attempting to steal a pure one I have entrusted to another and having the temerity in planning to engage Dante within my reach, you have insulted me. No one is allowed to interfere with our conflict. I will not be denied my right to engage him when I deem fit. It is well known I do not share my prey. When I punish you for your crimes, I am disappointed you will not find true death."

_Yikes! _That was direct and psycho scary. Eyes widening, Nero was torn. He thought he'd seen Vergil in ice mode, but hadn't scratched the surface. Through his bond with Kyrie, he felt what lay under the surface was a scarring, scorching, merciless blaze. Yeah, Nero came close to matching that blaze but couldn't contend with the unforgiving ice.

On one level, he could see Vergil had gone easy on him by testing him to make sure Kyrie would be safe with him - and now he was making sure they were both safe. Nero appreciated that. The second level was terrifying as he thought of Kyrie trapped alone with this Devil. Paling, he wondered how she survived. Tightening his arms around her, Nero was damn careful not to make any sudden movements as he continued to inch them away.

Unable to bear seeing Vergil in a perilously tumultuous state where she could feel torturous memories beginning to claim him, Kyrie whispered an aching, pleading, "Vergil. Remember when we talked of the balance within." Nero and the demon may have thought Kyrie was referring to a demon uprising, but Vergil stilled as he understood.

A bit worried himself, Dante wasn't certain he could handle having another "discussion" with a Vergil gone bonkers while engaging a psychotic stalker demon lord out for his blood and "supplicants" at the same time.

Preparing for atomic disaster, he was stunned immobile as Kyrie's voice came from Vergil loud enough for him to hear: _Even within ourselves, we strive to find a balance. _There was a pause as Vergil struggled to recall where he was and Dante heard him grasp hold of: _But then he was able to put that dark hatred and anger aside in order to lighten Dante's load and help Lady. _

Honing in on Kyrie, Vergil absently pressed the sole of his boot on the demon in human form's throat after he pleaded to Dante, "Second son of Sparda. Will you not have mercy in aiding me? Surely you wish to maintain the balance. You have my oath to cease my efforts to acquire that which is yours." Just great. NOW he was a son of Sparda whereas before he'd been a lowly half-breed abomination.

_Yippy,_ Dante thought sourly. If this prick of a demon thought he'd get any help from him he had another thing coming. Dante had a good mind to let Vergil go psycho on his ass. Realizing where he going, Dante came to a halt with a, _Oh hell no. _Not after everything this piece of lint had put him through. No way was he gonna let Vergil fly solo on this job. He was going to have to share whether he wanted to or not.

Unlike the demon, Dante now knew which "balance" was most important to Vergil to maintain - and it was one he zealously flipped on green lights for.

After all the bits and pieces he'd been hearing, he was mighty curious to know more about this long conversation of Kyrie and Vergil's. Unhappily, Dante figured the chances of him finding out were slim. Kyrie couldn't "talk" to him so he couldn't "see" into her and she seemed to only speak verbally to him when spoken to. And Vergil gave a closed up clam a run for its money. _Damn. No, make that a double damn._

As Dante waited to make his move, Vergil's eyes softened as he sensed Kyrie's fear for him. Grateful Kyrie had brought him to his senses with her concern for him, he didn't want to hurt her gentle nature by revealing what he and Dante were going have to do to teach this devil the error of his ways. Although he knew she knew the code of an honorable warrior, he didn't want her to see them delivering an asked for harsh lesson.

Ignoring the demon clawing at him while he struggled to breathe, Vergil suggested, slightly hoarse, "Perhaps it would be best if you removed Kyrie from the room Nero."


	29. Chapter 29 Shut You Up

**Terribly sorry this chapter took so long to post. Not only did I bite off more than I can chew - like always - and wrote a long chapter I had to break in two, I also stupidly put something in that didn't fit. Needless to say, it took awhile and a lot of reworking to fix the problem. So if you come across rough spots, that's where they're coming from. By the way, since it's been so long, if you are as confused as Nero by Vergil's amusement in the face of Dante threatening him, I recommend reading the beginning of the last chapter and their first conversation for a heads up. I hope I did okay. Here's to crossing my fingers I managed to smooth this out. I look forward to hearing what you think and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Shut You Up**

At Vergil's suggestion to Nero, Dante figured that was as good a cue as he was going to get. Silently telling Trish to stay put, he pushed off with Rebellion to flow fluidly forward in predatory mode. Slitted lids half covered eerie greenish gray eyes fixed on Vergil as he radiated malicious intent.

Awestruck by Dante's chilling transformation, Kyrie marveled he could encompass the entire room with a terrible menace which was directed solely at the Demon Lord. Sensing the empty stillness filling him as he neared, she stilled herself as she tried to assimilate why his outward aggression was aimed toward Vergil rather than his inner target.

Uncertain whether to keep moving, Nero could have told Kyrie that stillness she was picking up was Dante readying himself to go into battle without any remorse or second thoughts holding him back from going for broke.

Dante hissed at Vergil lethally, "Didn't I tell you to hit the road? But no. You just gotta come in here trying to steal my spotlight. Who died and made you king? I tell Nero what to do, not you. Get it?" Through Kyrie, Nero thought Vergil had ice for blood as he was inwardly more amused by Dante's threat than anything. Feeling Dante's spine skiddering vow of deliverance of death, he knew his blood felt frozen and he sure didn't find the sensation amusing.

Returning Dante's demeanor, Vergil sleekly responded, "As you wish. Though I warn you, I must be certain important matters are seen to as you are not known for being reasonable."

"Reasonable?" Dante wanted to snort but held tight to his mask. "We're not going to debate that subject again are we? You got your way, and I got mine."

"That is a fact," Vergil responded acidly, "But do you not agree with my request? After all, it would benefit you as well. Or are you so hardheaded you will discard my suggestion simply because I am the one who made it?"

Glad Vergil had phrased what he was heading for in such a way he wouldn't lose face in front of the big cheese from Demonland, Dante feigned reluctance as he growled, "Hardheaded, huh? I wonder just who gave you the idea I was hardheaded which, by the way, isn't the same as unreasonable?"

"Say what you will. You will do as you wish regardless of what I say, as always," Vergil sneered in disgust.

"And don't you forget it," Dante warned. His diamond hard eyes falling on Nero and Kyrie, he ordered, "In this case, as much as I hate to agree with you, you got a point. Nero, take your chosen one and get lost - quick."

From the vibes, Nero figured Dante had the right idea in reference to Kyrie, not him. But how could he leave Kyrie alone? It wasn't like he could keep her in the room while he joined Dante (_and Vergil,_ he grumbled silently) in taking this slimy toad out.

Seeing Nero hesitate, Dante's eyes hardened more, "What cha waiting for kid? I told you what you to do, now do it. You too, Trish." Mentally cursing a blue streak, Dante felt her hesitate also. Trish, especially, should know better than to dig in her heels in this situation.

_Couldn't they just do as he said the first time around for once?_

Fury met frustration as Dante covered his tracks (and theirs) by striding to the door. With his pent up anger in full view, Rebellion's blade heated red as he effortlessly slashed through the entrapping web. As the Demon Lord's eye widened in shocked dread as he saw how easily his deadly snare was demolished, Dante mockingly bowed with one arm gesturing to the freed exit. "I guess I forgot to open the door for you. Now you are free to go."

Unfortunately Trish's common sense couldn't compete with her concern for Dante. She absolutely wanted to remain by his side while he battled one of the most powerful demons in the Demon World. In addition, she knew this demon's weaknesses and could be an asset to him. Before she could stop herself, she heard herself say regally, "No. I do not wish to leave. If you will engage Mercurous, I will remain as well."

_Son of a bitch._ Dante had been afraid of this.

While he appreciated Trish's desire to stay with him (and could admit if the tables were turned, he'd react the same), he almost groaned when he heard the freakin demon say desperately, "Yes. Trish, stay. I knew you would step forth to take control."

Dante thought Vergil mighty considerate to hold the demon in place as he relished blowing away his lower jaw with Ivory for maximum damage in hopes the dumbass wouldn't regenerate anytime soon. He wanted this Devil to suffer as he rearranged his pretty face but good while informing him in fiendish anticipation, "I'm finished hearing your yapping. This is the part where you stop talking and start bleeding."

His eyes met Vergil's knowing ones glowing in intense satisfaction. As his eyes changed to match Vergil's, Dante suddenly realized Trish and Nero hadn't moved. _Goddamn it._ Didn't they get he had maintain appearances as an, ugh, "unsurpassed badass Master"? Which meant they had to get going when he told them the going was good without any backtalk. Dante froze in indecision as he tried to come up with a way to get them moving in the right direction while demonstrating who was in charge.

Sensing his uncertainty, Vergil had to say, "My. When I called you a tolerant Master I had no idea how tolerant you are. If you are too weak to control those under you I believe it best if you left this demon to me. After all, you would not wish any harm to come those under your protection," ending on a sneering note. Snarling, Dante sent him a warning to keep his opinions to himself.

Nero didn't help matters by saying, "Holy hell, Dante. Didn't you enjoy that a little too much? And in front of Kyrie too. Yeah. I get this Demon Lord is a mouthy jerk, but don't ya think you could've just blown him away and gotten this all over with?"

"Yes, Dante. Let us see your true Devil come out to play. It is your duty to instruct the youth under you as to the proper means of dealing with a demon of this caliber," Vergil dug the knife in deeper as Dante felt a blinding rage begin to rise at his jab. At this rate he was going to go for Vergil - demon lord or no demon lord. Struggling to clear his head, Dante was torn.

Attempting to understand what was happening to Dante, Kyrie reluctantly lowered her shields she had rapidly become more adept at controlling. Instantly swamped by the various energies, colors and frequencies within the room, she struggled to hone in on Dante's wave length. Gradually he came into focus as she worked to "see" through his thick guard. Once she had a fairly clear view, she sensed Dante's infuriated, confused uncertainty.

_Oh no. This was not good_, was her first thought. From what she knew and Nero had explained, an uncertain warrior going into battle was an almost certain dead warrior. Especially against demons. One did not flinch nor run from them for they would sense any weakness and eagerly run down their prey in a blink of an eye. Not only did she feel he needed to control Vergil's too enthusiastic desire for administrating punishment, Dante couldn't afford to be the least bit unconfident in his formidable abilities.

Through her kaleidoscopic x-ray vision, she supposed this was one of those circumstances in which Dante's brilliant light became an icy day radiating blinding killing harshness as Vergil's blanketing darkness became a steamy night slinking devouring black shadows. Though Kyrie was very glad Nero didn't possess the same hardness as the brothers, she surmised those branded scars within them had something to do with the development of their natures.

Perhaps allowing his true Devil to "play" as Vergil meant, was Dante's way of coping with the terrible experiences which created them. While Vergil was motivated by mainly revenge, Dante's motives appeared complex. Kyrie could only guess their reasons lay in their differing personalities and pasts. Without understanding what could have brought this potentially disastrous self-doubt on, she couldn't bear the thought he should feel this way and could tell Dante felt the same.

Searching feverishly through what she'd learned and feeling Dante's need to protect them all, Kyrie carefully thought to comment, "But Nero, if this demon grievously insulted Dante by declaring war upon him when Dante was seeking a peace offering, doesn't that justify Dante rightfully punishing him?" Though she'd seen worse wounds (much worse) she kept her gaze on the floor and away from the mutilated Demon Lord so as not to cause Dante further discomfort since Nero's reminding him she was there made him even more upset.

Horrified, Trish also tuned into what Kyrie had and blamed herself for foolishly protesting Dante's wishes in front of a demon lord. Taking up where Kyrie left off, she glided forward to stand haughtily over her former companion, knowing Dante would follow. When he was hovering over her she brought the Devil she was to the surface. Heart pounding a bit in dread, she prayed Dante wouldn't see her as evil as this devil she once called a sometime companion.

Cruelly smiling in malevolence, she studied the thrashing Demon Lord held firmly down by Vergil. Purring silkily she told him, "I wish I could say it was a pleasure to see you again Mercurous. So sorry. Though I must admit I find much pleasure in seeing you deservedly punished. The sight and scent of your fear and pain is quite delicious. Once Dante, and perhaps Vergil, have properly chastised you for your stubborn refusal to acknowledge Dante's might and status, you will finally come to understand the full extent of your mistake."

Turning into him, she maintained her demeanor as she stepped fully into her role. Entwining her fingers through Dante's hair, Trish sultry cooed, "I am honored to be under the protection of such a powerful and pleasing Master." Then she said with chagrin, "I humbly ask your forgiveness for disobeying your orders in my eagerness to partake in the delightful entertainment of watching you bring down your wrath upon this lowly one's unforgivable crimes. I would extend my apologizes to include Nero for he is young and impetuous. Is this acceptable?"

Understanding her, Dante was overcome by Trish's fatal beauty and fear he would think less of her for being who she was. Although he did not know her well, having Kyrie, a fully human gentle young woman proclaiming her faith in him also had Dante rebounding. And when he thought about it, he was fine with Nero's reaction as well.

As Vergil took unwholesome delight in pointing out (_the sadistic, in your face, class A prick_) Nero's Devil's palette hadn't been "educated" by the Demon World as to what it should find tasty. While the kid may be a smartass who took to slaughtering demons like they were his last meal, (_keeping with his devil side there_) though Vergil hadn't said it, they both knew his nature was much more human than devil - and Dante wanted him to stay that way.

Cheered, Kyrie's faith in Dante grew as she almost heard his last thought. If he wanted him to remain ignorant of certain onerous, necessary duties, she was beyond thankful for his vigilance over Nero's well being and peace of mind. Catching on Dante had been reminded his fearsome reputation must be maintained for all their sakes, Kyrie finally understood what the problem had been.

To the women's tremendous relief, they saw his cocky attitude and confidence return as he grinned at Trish. While Dante basked in her earnest concern for his safety above all others, Trish downloaded what she knew of this Demon Lord's tactics through their bond. Looping an arm around her waist, he pulled her into a head spinning kiss before responding, "I suppose I can let it slide this once. I take this to mean I won't be getting anymore unpleasant surprises or flack?" sliding dangerous eyes to Nero.

When she felt Nero's jerk knee reflex to argue, Kyrie helped Dante by letting herself slump in exhaustion from the strain of sifting through the various, intense emotions and environment around her as she hastily rebuild her shields. _"Kyrie?"_ she heard Nero question in her mind.

_"I'm sorry Nero. I'm just tired and want out of this dreadful place. Can't you do as Dante asks? Do you really need to be here? Don't you think he can take care of this demon? Please Nero," _Kyrie asked pleadingly, letting him feel her weariness. That was pretty much all it took to make up Nero's mind. With a brisk nod to Dante, he gathered Kyrie securely to him as he made to stride to the door.

He was stopped by Dante's dry drawl, "Aren't you forgetting something kid?"

Looking at him over his shoulder, Nero raised a brow asking, "Like what?" Starting slightly, he backpedaled, "Oh. Right. Of course. Trish you coming?"

Appreciating him while knowing what Dante meant, Trish couldn't hide the grin as Nero's thoughts were aimed directly after Kyrie toward her. Recalling how he'd leaped to her defense against a demon lord, she couldn't help but fondly think of him as her cherished white knight in shining armor. Mentally shaking her head over the silly but sweet image in her mind, Trish strolled toward Nero.

Feeling and seeing the picture Trish built, Dante sighed as he thought at least there was one of Trish's admirers he didn't need to beat off with a stick. As far as rescuing her went, what'd she think he was doing? If Nero was a knight, what'd that make him? A fetch and carry page?

Hearing Trish's coyly playful, _"Page? My, that would be scandalous. What you are is the king, baby,"_ Dante struggled to maintain.

Clearing his throat of the snicker, he brought Nero's attention to him by pointing sternly to the bed where the demon's girl-toy lay. Making Kyrie's heart swell in admiration for his thoughtfulness, Dante cemented her certainty he had regained his balance by wryly remarking, "Trish knows the score numbnuts. Don't you think that one'd be better off out of here? Like, somewhere safer where Lady and Trish can take care of her?"

Flushing, Nero had the decency to feel abashed he didn't want let go of Kyrie to carry out the unconscious, unknown woman on the bed. At Kyrie's silent affectionate laughter, his flush deepened as he gruffly replied, "Uh. Yeah. Got it. Ah, I mean, her." As Dante mentally rolled his eyes, even Vergil had to fight the amused grin as Nero was obviously torn between letting Kyrie walk on her own and grudging picking up the truly hapless female.

No one paid much mind to the Demon Lord when he made an attempt to show his disapproval. Halting his movements, Vergil merely dug his heel deeper into his throat as he and Dante waited for the room to be emptied of unwanted, possible casualties.

Silence fell for a long moment after they had vacated before Dante blasted Vergil. Royally pissed Vergil had jabbed him hard enough to cause him to break his stride, Dante spat venom. "And you. Make yourself scarce before I do it for you. I'll take it from here."

Narrowing his eyes, Vergil hissed back, "I do not think so. It is not my problem you have difficulty in acknowledging your birthright in enforcing discipline upon yourself or those under your protection. By doing so, you only make my job easier. Did you think not of this? Foolish one."

As the Demon Lord watched on in mounting terror, Dante exploded, "Shut. Up. Don't you even go there. I'm not the foolish one, shithead, you are. I'll get to you later. You name the place and I'll be there, fucker. I got business to take care of at the moment so you'll have to wait your turn if you want a piece of me. Comprender?"

"Yes. I comprehend you. Too bad, so sad. Not going to happen. This one is mine."

Seeing Vergil refusal to budge an inch, Dante's rage reached new heights. In a blur he had Ivory crossed over Ebony firing shrilly whistling red hot lead at Vergil and it made no difference to Dante if some bullets happened to go astray to lodge into the Demon Lord as he followed Vergil's flowing dodging dance. Then he got the fun joy of showing some smooth moves of his own as he found himself dancing around his own friggin bullets as Vergil sent them whizzing back with Yamato.

"Damn you!" Dante snarled as he rolled Rebellion over his shoulder to demonstrate he'd learned the same trick by returning the favor.

As they engaged in a strange style of tennis with swords for rackets and bullets for balls (_or probably, like, badminton, since bullets may ricochet but they sure didn't bounce as they drilled through the net they were using the demon for_), Vergil rebutted, "Been there, done that. And the same goes for you."

"Says you - like always," Dante gritted as they added a few misplaced slices along with out of bounds shots into various, nonfatal spots into the writhing in agony, yawping demon between them.

"What game do ya call this? Hell's cricket?" Dante asked exasperated when they seemed to be at a stalemate.

Vergil gave into a devilish chuckle, "Sounds as good a name as any. Perhaps our game will become popular and we will become famous alongside being infamous."

Beginning to wind down, Dante snorted, "Yeah. And with my luck we may get the credit but no proceeds from the profits made by the bookies."

Unable to hold back the laugh of agreement, Vergil lightly remarked, "I believe you are correct in that assertion. Unless, of course, you wish to take on the job of collecting the bets yourself."

Muttering, Dante stood down, "No thanks. I can do without anymore hassles. I got enough on my plate."

As the brothers eyed each other, Vergil offered, "Since your plate is full, what is your dining preference?" The demon grunted in alarm as Dante shifted his speculative glittering gaze from Vergil to him.

"That depends."

"Depends on what?" Vergil wanted to know.

Raising his eyes to his, Dante slyly taunted, "If you want to join me in a bite, it depends on whether you like fast, expedient take out or a five course meal with all the trimmings."

Realizing Dante was throwing his usual preference in being expedient in taking out his prey back at him, Vergil paused in thought. Dropping all pretense, he asked curiously, "You would play fair with a demon such as this?"

Whatever hopes the Demon Lord harbored were swiftly brought to an end as Dante answered grimly, "I think I've gone far, far beyond being fair in explaining myself with not so subtle hints and I'm all played out. This filthy maggot wanted to get his slimy claws on Trish to..." (Dante could barely think it, much less say it.) Swallowing his rising gorge as his eyes fired red, he felt Vergil's understanding - urging him to continue.

Burning fury deepening his voice, he said as coldly as any ice Vergil could generate, "Let's just say since he didn't take notes, I'd like to send a long message handwritten in blood so there won't be any future misunderstandings."

As casually as he could, Vergil responded, "Well, trying it your way worked once before. Perhaps it will again," telling Dante he not only had his back but was beside him with his own stabbing pen in hand to add a PS to Dante's message. Hearing him, Dante's eyes flared crystalline sparks while Vergil's lightened with dark promise.

To further bolster Dante and educate Mercurous, Vergil silkily purred aloud, "If a mere human guileless youth could perceive you had been grievously insulted with every right to punish the one who had the temerity to do so and if, as Trish said, this demon tried to commit an unforgivable crime, then I can do no less than agree with them. In his witless attempt to steal those under you which includes one I found worthy of my attention, as your twin and the eldest son of Sparda with a vested interest, I would be remise in my duty if I did not take offense myself."

Vergil didn't know Dante's eyes could become brighter yet they did as he took Vergil's declaration to heart and his lips spread to match the ferocious light within them.

"Sure ya are. Offended, that is. Don't think I don't know you actually want to take Yamato for test drive. Why'd ya think I let you have it back? What would be the sport in taking you on without you being at full throttle?" Dante slyly said to thicken the layer of terror covering the Demon Lord.

Returning the smile which froze the marrow concealing a scalding burn, Vergil played along, "Let me? As if you could separate me from what is rightly mine. By all means. I would be delighted to demonstrate there is no need for a 'test run' as I am well aware of Yamato's capabilities. Our time apart makes no difference though I will agree I look most forward to discovering any new skills it may have acquired."

Adding to Dante's psychological warfare against the demon, Vergil sighed, "I must admit as illogical and foolhardy as it is, I am willing to show them to you as I am of the same mind in wishing for a 'fully throttled' engagement. If not, then how would my curiosity of who is the best ever truly be satisfied?"

Devilish anticipation met devilish hunger as without further ado, Vergil elegantly whirled to bring Yamato's power slashing down to break the shackle Nero had loosened on Mercurous as Dante leaped high to shoot off the other. Gracefully landing lightly a distance away, seeing Vergil's strike at the demon's wrist before smoothly leaping next to him in a defensive crouch, Dante experienced a sense of deja' vu.

Glancing at his brother, he asked, "Ah. You don't think we're about to come face to face with another hideous purple blob Sparda wannabe, do ya?"

Vergil choked.

Sapphire blue eyes warmed with mirth answered him as they watched the Demon Lord's full power return to him as his true form began to emerge from inside a violent whirlwind with a thunderous, maddened roar.

......

When Trish, Kyrie and Nero carrying the unconscious young woman exited the room to have the door close behind them with a definitive stern finality, they saw Lady on high alert.

"Thank God you finally showed. It's about time and in good time if I do say so myself," she commented casually while obviously prepped to rumble. Instantly, Nero, Trish and Kyrie sensed the same thing Lady did.

Honed in on them, two armies were coming from opposite directions - trapping them in the middle of a no way out corridor. Hastily telling Nero to stash the woman he carried in a deserted room, Trish took one side facing the incoming threat while Lady took the other.

Swiftly taking long strides, Nero didn't bother turning the knob but kicked in door and laid the senseless woman on a bed before breaking into a leaping sprint to rejoin the women. Right as he cleared the door, they heard the entrances to the multiple rooms slam shut with the distinctive sound of bolts sliding home, locking them securely to remove any chance of them seeking refuge in one.

_Just freakin great, _Nero thought as he hurriedly took in their position, trying to find a safety zone for Kyrie (if there was one). By the looks of it, there didn't appear to be any place she could hide. With no nooks or crannies in sight, Nero was forced to tell Kyrie to flatten herself against a wall while warning her to make certain she stayed within their reach. In this case, he didn't want her to get cut off from any one of them. Within the surge of battle, he had a horrifying vision of her being swept away under the current.

Nodding her understanding, Kyrie felt a calmness fill her. This was something she was familiar with and could handle. Frankly, if she had a choice between being caught in the midst of fighting warriors and average demons versus the gruesome demon lord she'd left, she'd take the war. There was nothing to be gained by her becoming unnerved. She would only be a hindrance and possible detriment to the three unsurpassed warriors far out numbered.

Assuring Nero she would stay against the wall to the best of her ability and within their circle, she let him feel her clear state of mind. Relieved and encouraged by her steadiness, he braced his hands against the wall on either side of her and fiercely kissed her as if he wished he could swallow her whole to keep her safe within him.

Her lips clung to his as she breathed into him her firm belief they'd be alright. Wasn't he the most feared warrior these base men and women knew of? Kyrie earnestly pushed every ounce of courage she could muster into him - reminding him of his own ferocious skills and that he'd know where she was anywhere, anytime. She didn't doubt for an instant he'd be there if she needed him.

With a wicked grin, Nero captured her golden eyes with his beautiful blue ones. They didn't need to speak to know this may get dicey, but they'd been in worse positions and had come out alive. Straightening, he gave her hair a last loving stroke before turning to join Lady and Trish wherever he was needed.

Balancing Kalina Ann on her shoulder, Lady commented, "Looks like the welcoming committee has learned we aren't here for the hors d'oeuvres. I guess they know we are ready for the main course."

Trish laughed as she powered up Luce and Ombra. Swaying to lean her weight on a leg, she rested one massive gun on her slender elegant bare shoulder while curling her hand around the other on her cocked hip. "As for me, I believe I am in the mood for dessert and from the looks of it, I would say they brought all my favorites," she replied with a gleam in her bewitching eyes. Turning, Trish asked liltingly, "What about you Nero? Which would you prefer?"

Appreciating them, Nero's grin widened as he responded while radiating his eagerness for a meet and greet, "Well, I'd say I'm fed up and have been ready for after dinner dancing for awhile now." The women, including Kyrie, laughed as they all thought he sure was with good reason.

Suddenly they were thrown off balance and scrambled to remain upright as a tremendous deafening blast came from the room Dante and Vergil were in. Hit by an earthquake, plaster rained down as walls, floors and the ceiling shook and undulated under its power. As Nero and Lady glanced at the room in trepidation, Kyrie and Trish were waylaid by an outpouring of brimstone from the Demon World and the knowledge Vergil and Dante had unleashed the demon lord.

Shocked and terrified for them, Kyrie sought reassurance from Trish who would know the whole. Although Trish maintained her cool poise, her heart sped as she worked to bring it and herself under control. Seeing Kyrie's beseeching gaze helped as she knew she wasn't alone in her worries. Able to push aside her split mind to focus solely on the crisis they were presently in, she gave Kyrie what she needed by sending her a one sided smile and nod it would be all right. Heartened, Kyrie regained her composure.

As they brushed the dust from their hair, clothes and eyes, they saw the arrival of both armies converging on them simultaneously. Everything receded into the background as Kyrie went into quietly sedate statue mode and Lady, Trish and Nero went into defense mode - ready to jump straight into battle mode.

Here comes the all you can eat buffet. Let's dine and dance.


	30. Chapter 30 It's All Over For You

**Been awhile. I guess there's no point in saying I hit a wall as I imagine you already figured that one out for yourself. A fairly short chapter, I thought I could at least give you a head start into the lengthy battle scenes coming up. Plus, since it has been so long since I've posted a chapter, you can all let me know if I'm still in the groove, so to speak. Let me know in case I have to adjust or didn't quite hit the mark. Thanks! **

**It's All Over for You**

As Dante and Vergil braced themselves against the blasting wind and deafening noise Dante sent Vergil,_ "Looks like our guy likes to make an entrance."_

Vergil responded wryly, _"You would know. Tell me. How does he rank on your scale of affecting drama?"_

Snorting, Dante remarked, _"If ya want my opinion, he should learn the method approach since his methods aren't affecting me . He sure is caught up in melodrama. While he's posturing and dramatizing, we could be throwing tomatoes that'd leave a lasting stain on his cruddy performance." _

Acidly, Vergil inquired, _"Nice to know you perceived the obvious ovation required. Explain again, precisely, why we are not giving the appropriate applause? You do believe in striking when we have the advantage, do you not? Or did you skip basics in strategy?"_

"_You're kidding, right? Why in the hell would I want to do that? I thought you got the whole idea was to teach this loudmouth, pompous blowhard manners he apparently thought he could skip? Besides that, where's the fun? If he's into overacting, I'm into doing impromptu."_

"_Do you not mean winging it? Honestly Dante, you can be quite tiresome. I can administer a proper lesson from where we stand in swift order. Must you always play? Doing things impromptu can get you killed," _Vergil rebuked.

Dante frowned, _"Works for me. And I haven't lost yet. You can take your boring planned out campaign and shove it - along with the lecture. If you can't get with the program, you're welcome to leave the auditorium." _

Before Vergil could send him a scathing retort, Dante explained,_ "Don't you get it Vergil? Winging it's something I do when I'm flying solo. Doing impromptu requires more than one player. That's when I step out of the wings and onto center stage. We've got different methods of acting, yeah, but have ya forgotten we know how to cue each other? Not to mention, we're quick on the draw when it comes to responding to the other's lines? Understand?" _

In the process of relishing the thought of laying his brother out cold with one satisfyingly hard blow, Vergil paused as Dante's observation sank in. He had forgotten (but the memories vividly sprang to life) they did compliment each other's skills. They could sense what the other was going to do tactic wise almost before they moved to strike.

Moreover, he could feel Dante's raging fury and irritation at the insults he'd had to endure while in this Demon Lord's company - least of which was having to listen to him at length. Vergil could admit he'd have killed the blowhard, as Dante accurately described him, much, much sooner for being too tedious to bear.

Dante wanted to return the favor of the lingering torture (of a different sort) this demon had given him along with punishing him for threatening those he cared for. Vergil could understand his position and, in this particular circumstance, felt he was up for co-starring in Dante's "play."

Unwillingly to let him know he acknowledged his insight, Vergil wearily sighed,_ "Center stage? You always did insist in being in the limelight. What a bother. Fine. I will concede following or prompting your lines and cues require little effort on my part for they are predictable and uninspired. And Dante, in your desire to upstage this demon, try not to become overly enthusiastic. I will be displeased if your performance causes mine to suffer,"_ while viewing Mercurous' true form as the air settled and the stench of Hell surrounded them.

Watching the Demon Lord as intently as Vergil, Dante let him feel his affronted scowl, _"Me liking the limelight? Uninspired? Buddy, you got some nerve calling me a prima donna when I seem to recall you vying for center stage yourself with boring monologues and showy moves. If anyone's going to be doing the upstaging, it's you, you conceited, too cool for autographs, diva."_

Vergil snorted, _"Always nice to have a fan. Have you finished applying your clownish makeup in preparation for your antics? The curtain is opening."_

Eyes slit, Dante silently growled, _"If that's your way of saying I'll let you go on without me, you got that wrong. I don't get opening night jitters. I've got my props ready. Break a leg. Just make sure you don't miss and break mine."_

As Vergil let loose an evil grin at that thought, neither moved as the Demon Lord began to dwarf them. (Dante figured it was a good thing the room had high walls or else old Merc. would've busted through the ceiling).

Bright orange streaked with an algae green, the Devil thrust out his chest with outstretched arms as his hair flowed into huge black wings which burst from his back. Fairly humanoid in shape, he had razored fangs, elongated jagged clawed hands and feet. Adding to the package was a whipping tail ending in three clubbed prongs.

Taking in the scene, Dante couldn't resist saying, "Check it out. He's got wings."

Naturally Vergil replied acerbically, "My, aren't you astute? Did you also note his tail or did that fail to capture your attention?"

While Dante muttered something under his breath about Vergil not being as fun as Trish, flames shot out of the demon's mouth straight for them. Leaping to opposite sides, Dante saw Vergil beginning to power up to trigger.

"Do you have to be such a dud? It's bad enough you aren't getting into the swing of things without pulling the devil trump card," he scoffed.

Powering down, Vergil glared, "Just what are you insinuating?"

Ignoring the demon becoming more infuriated by the second, Dante smirked, "I'm not insinuating anything. You really are a dud. I don't need to go devil to shank this Devil, do you? And here I heard the scary, mysterious Vergil was the bogeyman of the Demon World. Guess you couldn't cut it in your human form. Or did you even try?"

Exasperated, Vergil told him, "Where is your common sense? Oh, yes. How remiss of me. You do not possess any. Did it escape your notice it is becoming somewhat warm in here which is only going to become worse, among other things? Our devil form provides protective shielding and mightier power than our human form."

Holding the smirk, Dante replied, "So what? I can take it. You know what they say. If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen. Are you forgetting your human form is your true form? Dork. 'Fraid you can't fight without triggering? By the way, in case you have forgotten, your devil form takes more effort to maintain."

Nearly growling, Vergil returned, "Is this a dare? If so, then I would pit my abilities while remaining in my true form against yours any day."

With a toothy grin, Dante cheerfully taunted, "Wanna bet? First one to turn devil is a rotten egg."

The growl deepened, "Rotten egg? Lord, what are you? Two?"

Before he could stop himself, Dante laughed aloud, "Two. Talk about calling the kettle black. Good one. Am I two? Sure am and so are you. So there." (He almost stuck his tongue out to add to his kiddy number to further piss Vergil off but restrained himself in front of almighty Murk.)

Roaring, Mercurous admonished, "Will you cease your prattle? This is not to be bore."

As one, Vergil made an vicious diagonal energy slice with Yamato across the demon's torso as Dante threw Rebellion to spear him through the upper chest - gouging out a chunk of flesh and muscle to add a jagged gory dot to Vergil's slash gushing blood.

As the Demon Lord bellowed in pain, Dante summoned Rebellion while saying coldly, "You're the bore and I'll bore you again if you don't shut your mouth. We weren't talking to you. You're not included in the conversation until you're invited. After preaching good manners and all, wouldn't you say he should know it's rude to interrupt Vergil?"

Narrowing eyes turned to ice, Vergil agreed maliciously, "Quite."

As he waited for the Demon Lord to heal the damage they'd inflicted with one leg cocked and a fist on a hip, Dante addressed Vergil, "So, we gotta a deal?"

Impatient with his brother's lack of practicality, Vergil huffed, "Why do you insist on this childish game? I do not understand why we would not use the abilities at our disposal."

Dante didn't want Vergil to know this was one way he could think of to help Vergil adjust to living in the Human World. It stood to reason Vergil would automatically assume his devil form during battle after being used to living in the Demon World. In provoking Vergil into a challenge he was certain he couldn't pass by, Dante was going to take this opportunity to break the habit in order to remind Vergil who, or what, he really was.

Not that Dante thought for an instant it would make him more "human" as he wasn't sure what being "human" was either. But this may, if he was lucky, go far in grounding Vergil in his true form - which was human in appearance.

With a one-sided shrug, he answered with half the truth, "This jerkoff seems to think I'm weak because I reside in the Human World and you're so great 'cause you didn't. I can't let him get away with that kind of thinking, can I? Besides, just imagine what this'll do for your image as being higher on the Richter scale for earthquakes in the Demon World - no matter how you're dressed."

_Well, Dante may have a valid point there,_ Vergil thought. While briefly nodding his acceptance, the demon lashed out with his claws. Glad his tactic worked, Dante jerked to the side fast enough to barely avoid getting sliced across his abdomen. Instantly streaking forward, Vergil masterfully drove the demon backward with upward strikes of Yamato.

Painfully bleeding wounds rapidly closing, Mercurous howled and flew upward with ferocious gusts of wind assailing them from his beating wings. Seeing an opening, Dante fired drilling bullets from Ebony and Ivory purposely with unerring accuracy into the Demon Lord's torso.

Thrown further back, the Devil from Hell surveyed the damage done to his shredded, raw chest. Aghast and outraged, he saw Dante had decorated him with a smiley face - without forgetting to add fangs to the asinine smile.

With a mock salute, Dante regarded the macabre smile dripping blood with, "Have a nice day. I know I am. I guess your day's not going so great 'cause though devils don't cry, they seem to shed tears of blood from the inside out based on those streaming tears."

Mentally rolling his eyes at Dante's inane artwork, Vergil responded wryly, "Yes. Truly devils drip tears from heart's blood rather than from the eyes." Then he purred, "I am certain we can fix that, do you not agree Dante?"

Going rigid, Dante quickly glanced at Vergil before speedily looking away before his emotions betrayed him as he heard him. Although he had wept human tears, he recalled the few times his heart bled until that awful blood had welled up to be released into a terrible thick liquid blinding his sight a dark red. Suddenly, he had a wrenching vision of blood streaking tracks down Vergil's face. The horrible image was so vivid, Dante was almost certain he was picking up one, or several, of Vergil's buried memories.

"_Whatever is the matter Dante? Aside from your ludicrous kindergarten picture, that is?"_ Vergil asked as he felt Dante's distress.

"_Uh... nothing. Don't worry yourself. I'm cool,"_ he responded levelly, hiding his shaken reaction as the demon's wings stiffened and shot out feathers made into daggers. Instinctively catching them through his distraction, Dante studied the black spikes he was surprised to see in his hands.

Going to lighten the mood, he told Vergil flippantly, "Hey, this reminds me of a Devil Arm I had some fun with. Watch." With this being said, Dante did a few flamboyant aerial flips while bending his body into impossible angles as he flung the razor sharp spears from where they came - except not in the exact location from whence they were thrown.

Like a child proudly showing off his drawing to a parent, he gestured to the shrieking Devil so Vergil could see he'd added hair to his art.

Eyes narrowing in aggravation at Dante's "playing," the air around Vergil flared white before he casually mentally hurled a summoned blue sword at Dante from behind. Feeling the incoming magical sword, Dante twisted to meet it with Rebellion. Bouncing off his parry, the blue energy hit the next barrage of feathers.

As feathers rained like black snow fluttering around the room, Dante hollered, "What was that for? Now look what you did. You messed up the place and it looks like we're having a pillow fight, or something. Oh, yeah, that's in keeping with us being tough."

Crossing his arms, Vergil responded, "A Devil Arm? Surely you jest. And I would not describe your pranks as tough by any stretch of the imagination. Only you would use such a powerful tool as a toy."

Dante snorted in disbelief, "Right. Like you don't get into using those 'toys' too."

Sticking his nose in the air, Vergil sniffed haughtily, "They are weapons to be utilized. Nothing more. You know I prefer the sword over any Devil Arm."

Not letting him off the hook, Dante laughed straight in his face, "That may be, but you sure didn't hesitate in finding every Devil Arm you could to go on a joy ride while testing them out. So you can't point the finger there."

In vexation, Vergil decided not to respond to an argument he wasn't going to win - this time.

As a Demon Lord of high status, Mercurous was in a towering rage the sons of Sparda would ignore his might as they bantered back and forth. He was also daunted by how Dante blithely scored a disgraceful injury and then used his own formidable abilities against him to add an intolerable insult to the ignoble injury. Needing to establish his dominance, he thought to catch them off guard as they appeared more interested in conversing with each other rather than engaging him.

Driving for Vergil, he clapped his hardened wings together in a fierce clap as if to grievously wound him within them. As he surmised, Vergil leaped in a nimble flip to evade the crushing blow. Pleased, he whipped his tail in the direction he was certain Vergil would go.

Seeing the clubbed tail, now carrying spikes, blurring his way, Vergil was nearly impaled before he dodged. Glowering at Dante, he swiftly rolled out of the way on a shoulder before jumping over the wildly swinging maces slamming the ground where he landed.

Gleefully watching Vergil skillfully evading the demon's secret weapon in his arsenal Trish had given him the lowdown on, Dante drawled, "Oops. Guess I forgot to let you in on all the intell. Sorry."

As Dante sprang onto the demon's back to make short work of the flapping wings with Rebellion, Vergil put an end to the tail with a few solid hacking slashes of Yamato. "Oh really. You forgot? Why do I find this difficult to believe?" he replied silkily.

"Beats me. What? You trying to hurt my feelings by suggesting I'd deliberately keep you in the dark about something like that?" Dante failed miserably to sound contrite.

While the demon bellowed in agony as one his wings and the end of his tail were cut away and thrown far from his grasp, Vergil told Dante a blunt, "Yes."

Fighting to hold in the glee, Dante watched with Vergil in satisfaction as the body parts they'd gotten rid of melted and disappeared. Managing to somehow hold it together, Dante commented, "Ya'know Vergil. This really does look like a pillow fight took place in here since this demon's stuffings are flying all over the place."

Little did Dante know how on the mark he was as he continued, "When this dumbass is sent to the Demon World in piecemeal, the town's gonna be painted red. If we're lucky, we'll be in time to catch the action happening outside."

* * *

**Sigh. I guess no one remembered Dante's line to Trish in DMC4 when he comments about the Savior having wings. That's why he grumbles Vergil isn't as fun as Trish and is thinking of her when his shoots a smiley face on the Demon Lord. In the anime's opening, if you look closely you'll see Luce (at least, I think it's Luce) has a bright yellow smiley face etched on the barrel of the gun. In regards to action, this is a short chapter and if you look beyond the banter between Dante and Vergil, which is a heck of a lot more challenging and fun for them than engaging a demon they can take out in a blink, you'll note the amount of damage they inflicted. I don't think being shot, stabbed, slashed and dismembered constitutes no action (well, maybe rather more gore than action LOL). **


	31. Chapter 31 Having a Riot

_**PLEASE READ FIRST: **_**WARNING: Contains violence and some gore as does the next chapter. I think I might have pulled off creating a good action chapter - at least, I sincerely hope so. I do end on a quiet note but this chapter does flow into the next, so you can expect the action to pick back up. It turned out I had to find a cut off point due to length and me not wanting to disrupt the flow. I would like to make clear a few things because I do not want any flaming, complaining or arguing coming my way. I took risks in this chapter where I know I'm walking on thin ice as most people have strong opinions about certain things and theories. _Keep in mind I'm playing with different ideas here and NOT proclaiming them as facts or what I necessarily believe. _Alright? **

**I know most agree Vergil and Nero's magical summoned swords come from Yamato, but I liked them too much to get rid off so... *shrug* I mean, nothing says they don't come from their demonic powers since both Vergil and Nero just happen to be carrying Yamato when they're used, right? After all, Vergil never lets go of Yamato and, as far as I know, Nero has to be within his Devil avatar to use his (which I think look more like daggers, personally) and he always has Yamato when he triggers. With this in mind, I don't think I'm stepping too far out of bounds or logic.**

**For information sake, in Latin, the name Nero means "strong," whereas the word nero means black in Italian. Dante's name, which has Latin and Italian roots, means "lasting or enduring." **

**I know all this stuff sounds random, but I didn't want you confused by comments or observations made by the characters toward the end. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE REMEMBER THESE ARE SIMPLY FUN IDEAS I AM PLAYING AROUND WITH AND DON'T FEEL LIKE DEBATING OR ARGUING ABOUT THEM. I HAVE NO INTENTIONS OF TRAMPLING ON WHATEVER YOU MAY BELIEVE OR HAVE THEORIES ABOUT. _REALLY._**

**_HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT AND IF YOU THOUGHT I DID A GOOD JOB IN PULLING OFF AN ACTION SEQUENCE! _Thanks!**

* * *

**Uh. On a side note, don't forget Sanctus doesn't know Nero is a decedent of Sparda's until after Agnus tells him, which was a shocker for him when he saw Nero's arm. So whereas Nero could possibly be an experiment, the head honcho and his chief scientist didn't know about it. And don't forget, Nero supposedly is of Sparda's bloodline. I don't think they could "create" a decedent of Sprada without his DNA or blood or something along those lines. Again, my personal opinion and I'm leaving you to connect whatever dots you see. Sorry if I was unclear.**

* * *

**Having a Riot**

A cobra coiled and ready to strike, Lady waited with a cruelly anticipatory smile alighting her lips and wickedly gleaming eyes. Once she felt the time ripe and the encroaching army was grouped together as much as they were going to be, she announced, "Nice to see you. I'm always ready for a soiree. You're going to get a blast out of going to Hell. Allow me to demonstrate as I start the party off with a bang."

Rocketing missile after missile until many lay dead and confusion reigned, Lady smoothly secured Kalina Ann to her back while taking a running jump up the wall. Once she reached the height she was looking for, she launched herself into the air toward the middle of the disarrayed group mingling around fallen dismembered bodies and disintegrating demons.

Guns firing from both hands, she didn't bother wasting ammo. as she blew the brains from the hybrids and their human counterparts with single shots. Focusing the majority of her interest on full demons, Lady cut loose with her machine gun hand held pistol for maximum strafing damage. The resulting screams, cries and wailing rattling death throes were music to her ears as she landed in a crouch.

Sweeping a straight leg to down those too close, she rolled several grenades like a bowler going for a ten pin strike toward the back into a huddled mass.

With a malicious grin she back flipped into three soldiers sporting demonic tattoos under their skin. Taken off guard, she relished their incredulous expressions turned to opened mouthed denials as death hit them - fast, mean and hard. From a combination of crushed esophagi, ripped open jugular veins and other assorted kill shots, they were delivered to their fate by a hilt or barrel from guns held by a whirling dervish.

Hearing the explosions coming from the rear, Lady savored the effectiveness of her specially designed bombs as she saw grotesque figures howling fury and agony flung into the air alongside bloody flesh and entrails.

_That's right, you disgusting creeps. Take your poison in pills and choke on them. _

Abruptly grabbed from behind with a blade at her throat, Lady instantly shot a leg up to kick a fiend in the face while using her covered forearm to shove the steel away. Swiftly whirling on a heel, she slit him from navel to chin with her own jagged, curved blade embedded in the barrel of her miniature uzi while he was disoriented. Adding a solid twist to the diaphragm for good measure, she pushed the now dead hybrid off her with a booted heel.

Feeling incoming swords, she dropped flat on her back to the floor. Evilly elated, she watched the double edged foils clash together and the disconcertion of her enemies as they met empty air rather than her. Before they recovered, she rapidly pulled the trigger on a lethal barrage of bullets speeding upward into their thick skulls.

Lady didn't hang around to see them fall to the floor - she was too busy diving like a champion swimmer through another crowd in need of her attention.

...

Admiring Lady's enthusiasm and style, Nero wasn't quite sure which side to take. On one hand, Lady was human (_not that it seemed to make a difference_), however, with all the blazing projectiles and explosions, Nero wasn't too enthused about having to dodge bullets or missiles accidentally heading his way. He didn't doubt Lady's control and marksmanship, but these things did have a tendency to take on a life of their own as they didn't stop once they got going.

On the other hand, Trish sure didn't need his help. He'd seen her in action. A Devil to match all devils, not only could she handle her own (_and man, he meant just that_), she gave the phrase "hell on wheels" meaning. Come to think of it, Nero figured he could add the term rampaging to the phrase while applying the same compliment to Lady.

As he was thinking over his options, he saw Trish spring into action.

Leaping high with legs together, Trish slammed her heels into the chest of a vicious looking demon, smashing vital organs in the process. Powering up, she used her momentum to jump sideways and lock her ankles around a hybrid's neck. While she twisted and heard the satisfying crunch of bones snapping apart, she raised one hand to unleash a steady stream of fire burning a whole horde alive. Channeling her reddish orange energy into Luce, she rained down scorching, devouring lead on a dozen hybrids.

_Holy shit._ Trish just took out an entire legion of enemies before he could say, _Flame on._ Right then, Nero decided it was a good thing Trish was in charge of engaging the larger, deadlier group - though Lady had one mean party to throw of her own. Lady's side consisted mainly of sleazy humans and crazyass hybrids with a few full demons throw in the mix she more than obviously knew how to take out.

Making up his mind and in the middle of wondering if he should ask Trish if she wouldn't mind sharing, Nero stilled. Going up in flames himself, he suddenly saw (thanks to Trish clearing the way) the White Knights of the old Order bringing up the rear instead of being the frontline where they used to belong. His hatred knew no bounds as he recalled how they'd once been the elite Vanguard of the true Order he'd served.

Made up of the finest, most courageous and skilled Knights Nero had respected and been proud to serve with, he didn't want to think of what had happened to the warriors who'd worn that once honorable shining metal of armor.

But as much as he wished otherwise, he knew.

Either they'd been forced to become hybrids (Nero didn't think for a second those men of valor would've willingly betray their oaths) or they'd been killed and replaced by demon slime or demonic power alone. To add to his utter loathing (if possible), those... things had tried to kill him on many occasions and they'd keep showing up like skittering roaches no matter how many he stomped.

He'd thought with the (_gross!_) Savior statue destroyed, they'd dispersed or died alongside their main leading force and power source. From the evidence before him, he guessed he'd gotten that wrong.

Warned by the savage snarling growl behind her, Trish hastily glanced at Nero and then toward what he was glowering at with searing fury. Quickly understanding, she gracefully arched her back in a ceiling scraping leap, avoiding slashing claws while shooting an easily killed Scarecrow (_pitifully nasty little creatures_) as Nero streaked forward.

If he hadn't been so intent on his target, Nero would have thanked Trish for thoughtfully providing him with a skateboard. Landing on the slimy dead demon, Nero pushed off with one foot to add momentum to his velocity (_speedy slippery little suckers - and fun to ride to boot_).

Weaving his way through the crowd with a fired up Red Queen slicing and dicing while Blue Rose blew away whatever he aimed for, Nero launched himself into the air while triggering. Adjusting to Yamato's absence, he was euphoric to feel the blue daggers of energy he could summon at will still contained within the heady avatar surrounding him.

Zeroing in on a White Knight in the lead, he encased it with his power as he rolled into a body slam. Straddling the armor, he raised his fist and busted the fake Knight into the ground as he flung several daggers at the others to keep them at bay.

_Come on you bastards. Not only am I sending you to Hell, I'm gonna kick your ass in the meantime. I don't give a shit how many of you appear out of fucking nowhere. I'm going for broke._

Keeping a leery eye on Nero, Trish decimated enemies left, right and center. Whether by electrocution, torching, shooting or plain old fashion lethal strikes and blows, she did have to say she was thrilling to the killing as their numbers dwindled. While busy, she listened in on Nero's odd, running dialogue (_or rather monologue since he didn't appear to want, or wait, for a response_)with the demons he was crushing, stabbing and gunning down.

Though they had been battle before, she hadn't been close enough note this quirk. Then again, after many missions battling on his own, Nero may not realize she was near and he wasn't alone in his focused bloodlust state.

_My, he certainly is... feisty and fiercely determined, _she thought a bit distracted as she heard his demands and victory celebrations of "Stay down!" "Come on!" "Slam dunk!" and "Go to hell!" When he shouted, "Blast off!" she paused as the term seemed familiar but then shrugged since Nero was certainly blasting his foes and the phrase fit his battle tactics.

With a touch of amusement she compared him to going to the movies with Dante who would jeer, talk to and scoff at the screen as if the actors could hear him. Not to mention throwing popcorn a time or two. Though it had taken awhile, Trish had finally gotten him to remain silent as was polite within human society. Of course, politeness and Dante weren't something Trish would say went together, and she had been concerned when a patron would complain about his outbursts.

Almost wincing from those recollections, the human, or humans, had swiftly learned to either ignore him, join in the fun or leave as Dante frightened them into making a choice. If he hadn't been with her, she was positive he would have left on his own accord in impatience with those around him. When she would suggest they leave instead of the humans, he would turn obstinate if he knew she liked the film.

It gradually occurred to Trish she had a hammer she could apply to his hard head (and mouth). All she had to was leave on her own in order for Dante to fall in line. Though she did have to admit she got a laugh listening to his mental rumbling, ruminating and ranting when she wasn't purposely blocking his thoughts - especially when it came to stories about demons and hunters.

While she may think the makers' creative endeavors ridiculously hilarious, Dante apparently found them completely ludicrous and unforgivably inaccurate - if not insulting. Then Trish's "listening in" only added to her hilarity as Dante became quite creative in his disgusted indignation until she was often forced to choked down her laughter. By the strange reactions of the people to the action taking place, she discerned it would be inappropriate to laugh when scenes got (supposedly) scary and gory.

Too bad she had to resort to bribery to get him to watch those movies with her.

Squeezing the life out a demon between her knees, she studied the hybrid threatening her. Sighing, she concluded she didn't want to risk chipping her nail polish on a rib if she ripped out his heart so she took the easy, less interesting, less pleasurable route and ripped a hole in his heart with a piercing bullet. Thinking of hearts, she absently recalled how she'd gotten Dante to get over his aversion to what he called "chick flicks" with a smirk.

After dragging him to these films and putting up with his groans, heavy sighs of boredom and/or having to elbow him awake, she had slyly told him in a silkily sultry tone, he would smart to sit up and pay attention if he wanted to be rewarded for learning a thing or two. Big on getting rewards, Dante had been smart enough to pay attention and (much to Trish's smug rapture) had learned several scrumptious lessons they both delighted in (much to Dante's surprised gratification).

...

In the midst of a no holds barred war, to her vast dismay Kyrie discovered whereas Nero had been fearful she would swept away physically, she was in danger of being dragged under mentally.

With her senses this acutely acute, she was overwhelmed by the sensations assaulting her. Wave after heated wave of varying degrees of pain, terror, exhilaration, rage, death throes and satisfaction etc. (_and etc. - to infinity)_ blasted her like a Molotov cocktail from all sides. And those were only the emotions lambasting her.

She was being drugged senseless by the thunderous noises and smells of gunpowder, steel, blood, sweat etc. _(which again seemed endless_). The list was so long Kyrie couldn't assimilate, much less separate out, everything assailing her. As the world narrowed and grayed, she desperately reached out to Nero for help. _How can he stand this? Why would he even seek to?_ she reflected as she projected her mind into his.

In the process of slicing an armored Knight in half, Nero heard Kyrie's call for help. Without breaking stride he immediately grabbed hold and drew her deeper into himself. He felt her burrow into him until she was surrounded by his heartbeat.

Greatly relieved, the feeling of being suffocated began to ease as Kyrie was able to breathe again. Focusing on Nero helped tremendously in restoring her balance and equilibrium.

Whispering mental reassurances, he gradually opened so she was anchored solely to him without having the deal with the crowd. Encouraging her, he "showed" her how to thicken her shields and narrow her vision until she need only focus on one thing at a time - the rest would come when it did and would be dealt with then. The trick was keeping cool while enjoying the ride.

_Enjoying the ride?_ Surely he was jesting. Yet as Kyrie narrowed her beam to exclude everything but Nero, she sensed the same inner calm stillness that didn't allow for second guessing within him as she had in Dante previously. Resting there, she widened her awareness to realize he was functioning on another level as well.

Experiencing his savage jubilation in using his skills while utilizing his beloved weapons which fit him to perfection as he engaged the hated enemy, Kyrie dug deeper. Thrilling to the challenge (_and the bigger, the better_) of triumphantly emerging the victor, he internally savored the moment as he ferociously turned to meet the next in line.

Finding his love of battle a giddy brew, Kyrie thought Nero's idea of enjoying the ride a gross understatement as an exciting ball of adrenaline rushed through her like a firebomb. _Alright. She could handle this feeling but what of her predicament?_ It wasn't as if she could remain lodged within Nero and she didn't want to risk distracting him.

Needing to be fully alert within her own body while retaining a link with him so he wouldn't worry over her safety, Kyrie followed Nero's directions - except she went a step, or two, or even three, further in the lesson on how to thicken her shields. With a pulse of loving thanks and assurances she was fine now, Kyrie gradually withdrew from him until she separated (though she made sure to maintain a lifeline) from him.

Again sideswiped as her full consciousness returned, Kyrie swiftly utilized what she'd learned and encased herself in a thick, protective shielding. (Thank goodness her safety net had remained intact during her side trip.) Able to keep her feet under her, she was happy to discover she had done the job and was able to regain her wits while watching the action going on around her.

...

As Trish kept an eye on Nero, Lady kept watch over Kyrie since she was more in her vicinity than Trish or Nero's. Used to people running for their lives while she went to work (leaving her to her own devises - naturally) she was pleasantly surprised and pleased to see Kyrie following Nero's instructions to the letter by remaining quiet and plastered to the wall within her safety zone. Not having been in close quarters with Kyrie like the rest of her crew, she didn't know what to make of her.

In all honesty, Lady definitely preferred not worrying about a bunch of hysterical people as she concentrated on doing her job. The times when some foolhardy person, or people, made an attempt to come to her defense, Lady always warned them off - firmly. However, she discovered she didn't mind having an alert bystander who stayed out of her way and kept her mouth shut.

Somewhat flattered, Lady could tell Kyrie was avidly fascinated by her moves and stood immobile as she watched her intently as if gauging her techniques, skills and memorizing any unique tactics she employed. This was no young woman frozen in shocked horror. Despite herself, Lady appreciated her interest. Since she seemed eager to learn, she found herself adding some tricks of the trade for Kyrie's perusal and entertainment.

Needing room to maneuver, she holstered her guns, reached behind her (an awkward but efficient move she'd practiced), positioned Kalina Ann just so, and fired. Jumping straight up, body streamlined, Lady used the weapon's massive recoil to her advantage in getting a bigger boost in the flying through the air area. Before the missile launched, she tucked in her knees close to her chest.

Somersaulting to safer locale, she avoided the handy explosion blowing away at least ten foes corralling her. Causing a huge amount of damage - flesh, bone and blood erupted before being devoured by the missile's furiously flaming detonation.

Landing with a shoulder roll, Lady braced herself against the accompanying searing wind of the blast. Turning her head to the side with one hand held to shield her face, she almost laughed when her eyes fell on Kyrie who appeared on the verge of applauding.

_No wonder Dante grabbed the chance to impress an audience. This was too funny. Maybe I should let up on giving him grief for his antics? Nah, why give up a chuckle when I don't need to?_ was Lady's response to Kyrie's admiration._  
_

With Kyrie silently cheering her on, Lady ignored the deafening roar and rolling heat wave as she wasted no time in giving herself space. Revolving in a circle, she drilled holes into the staggered assembly she'd landed in. As the front row fell, the second surged forward. _No problem. _

Assessing a sword wielding idiot in front of her, she assessed the size of a human man closing in from the back with her senses.

Quickly arriving at a course of action, Lady waited for them to come closer. Once they were in the right spot, without a backward glance she forcefully kneed a heel behind her, slamming her boot into the man's groin. Smirking at the sound of yowling pain as he doubled over to the exact place she calculated he would, she jerked an elbow backward - driving bone into his brain as she fired the gun in her hand from the waist.

Howling as the bullet lodged in his gut, the hybrid before her came at her with a brutal swing of his sword from across his opposite shoulder. Managing to deflect his aim with a shot to the arm, Lady crossed her wrists to meet his blade with her guns. Striving to throw him off balance, she pushed and twisted his injured limb. Weapons locked, they fought for dominance. Lady won but in the struggle lost one of her pistols as it was knocked from her hand.

Sliding over the floor, the gun came to rest practically at Kyrie's feet.

Long since resigned to these things happening, Lady wasn't even irked as she drew another piece she had stashed and pulled the trigger on both barrels to punch a hole the size of her fist through his chest cavity. (_This was why she carried an extra stash on top another stash, wasn't it?)_

Meanwhile Kyrie picked up the gun and gave it the once over before raising her eyes to Lady. Difficult to see due to the swarming enemies blocking her view, Lady's red boots and gloves appeared and reappeared as she didn't pause her fluid dance of death for an instant. Honing in, fully attentive, Kyrie brows furrowed as she looked for an opening._ There!_ As Lady bonelessly bent to avoid a strike to her torso, Kyrie saw she had outstretched her arms to continue her relentless, astonishing marksmanship.

"Lady!" she called over the noise before fielding the handgun to her. Seeing the weapon land where she wanted, Kyire was glad she'd kept in form. In taking precautions toward similar cases, Nero had her practice throwing so often Kyrie figured she could have a second career as a pitcher if her singing career fell through.

Hearing her name, Lady saw the incoming gun. Without thought, she had one gun in both fists and the extra one she had pulled between her teeth. Blinking, she momentarily stared at the sweet piece in her hand she didn't quite recall catching. Lifting her gaze to Kyrie, she grinned and winked at her in thanks before hurtling back into the action.

_Man, if Kyrie can be this cool under fire, it's going be hard to resist __shooting irritating grown men screaming like babies upon sight of the smallest demon, _Lady fleetingly thought with an inward laugh.

...

On the other side of the playing court, Trish mowed down everything around her as Nero streaked from one despised Knight to other in a tornado of destruction and devastation. Trish tried to rein herself in as she thought she was enjoying herself more than was proper. But honestly, how could she not get a charge from Nero's vocalized commentary and mocking, "Shall we dance?" with a courtly bow.

Though she did pause when she heard him command a demonic Knight, "Begone!" Sure she had heard the same demand before in a distant past, she couldn't comprehend why she found this word slightly disturbing or why she couldn't recall, precisely, where she had heard it before or who had said it.

Brought swiftly to the present, Trish really wanted to laugh when she saw him snatch a lance threatening to stab him. Utilizing it against his opponent rather than his own formidable weapons and powers, he ran the animated armor through - repetitively (and quite violently effectively too).

Swallowing her hilarity as laughter could certainly be seen as unseemly (or moderately crazed) within the heat of battle, she internally snickered, _My, Nero's unorthodox tactic is not only ironic, but humiliating as well_. Devilishly entertained, Trish had to appreciate that move.

However, after Nero finished his mission of annihilation, she sobered as she watched him stand staring at the scattered pieces of empty armor sorrowfully. Powering up to her highest strength, she ruthlessly purged the foes rushing her with tongues of fire. Buying time for the rest to regroup before they resumed their attack, she strolled to his side.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she asked soothingly, "Why so sad?"

Without looking at her, Nero pensively explained while gesturing, "These were the best of best, Trish. Just look what they did to the White Knights of the true Order. Instead of being a symbol of righteousness, they've been reduced to filthy maggots. That's so wrong."

Tightening her grip with a supportive shake, she told him, "No, Nero. You're the one who's the White Knight. Your inner metal shines white, while this metal glints black. As you are filled with light, this armor's lost light was replaced by darkness. Do not mourn your valiant comrades. Though gone from this earth, I'm sure they too remain in the light."

As Trish confirmed Nero's fears, his eyes widened as his mind went blank at the idea of what they must've have endured before facing their deaths. He knew how far the backstabbing sons of bitches would've gone in trying to turn these men to their side and getting them to willingly embrace demonic, alien power. But wasn't it better the men hadn't succumbed to the very thing they'd sworn to fight against and had died rather than betray their honor?

Shuddering, Nero didn't want to think how much more worse this made Credo's betrayal and weakness. As their Supreme General, he should've protected his men and been the first to defy Sanctus' insane plans. Not only would he'd have had him by his side, but the Knights too. Had he had so little faith in them? Or hadn't he given a damn about them?

Nero knew he'd been power hungry and (to his mind) delusional but this would mean he purposely turned away because he wanted that power more than anything. As far as Nero was concerned, his only saving grace at this point was he hadn't used Kyrie for his gain. Although he had pushed Kyrie to maintain his image.

Brows coming together in growing anger, Nero recalled how pissed he'd been when Credo pressured Kyrie to be the "perfect" lady, badgered her until she earned the "honored" distinction of being the head songstress for the disgusting "Church" and had paraded her around like some kind of trophy to be placed on display. Yeah, he may have drawn the line short of her certain death or torture, but he sure hadn't drawn that line as long as it should've been.

Surveying his arm still blazing in wrath, he thought maybe this was his fault. Maybe Credo somehow had gotten a clue about his arm even though he'd tried to hide it. For whatever weird reason he couldn't wrap his head around, he might've thought if his demonic arm gave him strength, then he wanted the power he held.

Nero hated to acknowledge Credo had been into showing off his rank and authority at every chance, and as his subordinate, he would've been jealous of his growing power - no matter if demonic.

When, exactly, had he'd changed from the great man of integrity and leadership Nero knew into the one he didn't? With a sick sinking in his gut, Nero sure hoped it wasn't around the time his arm manifested. He didn't think he could live with himself if that was the case.

When Nero's eyes glazed over, Trish shook him sternly, "Nero, you must stop this. There was nothing you could do. You didn't know. Fearful of your strength and knowing you wouldn't be taken in by their deceptions, they kept you far away from the inner workings of the Order. You need to remember your actions once you found out about their designs."

Gently turning his chin to met his turbulent blue eyes with her enthralling, lush green ones, she willed him to believe her with a smoothly comforting, "I can assure you this plan started well before you were born. Preparations would have taken many, many years. Usually these things start with one who insidiously spreads a scheme to others of like minds and from there they proceed to brainwashing, for lack of a better word, the rest. Coming from the Demon World where trickery is an art form, I should know."

Unfortunately, Trish's attempt to console Nero made him feel worse. In agitation he explained, "But Trish, you don't understand. I don't just hate this armor because of what it represented, I also hate it 'cause it "feels" like it's somehow connected to me."

Puzzled, Trish inquired, "Whatever do you mean? Perhaps you are sensing the spirit of the men who used to wear this protective suit into battle."

Shaking his head vehemently, Nero responded with a bombshell, "No. That's not it. This metal has sorta the same feel as Yamato, only different. And I can faintly hear it calling my name, as far out as that sounds. So if Yamato is connected to me because I'm half devil and if this armor is connected to me too, then something from the Demon World must've known me and then used me. Like, maybe something happened when I was a kid and I'm drawn to evil. I try to stay on the right side, but maybe that's not who I really am."

_What? The armor 'calls' to Nero and he hears his name from within the armor's properties?_ Trish didn't know what to think.

Kneeling fluidly on one knee, she picked up a piece of the armor and carefully studied it from every angle, seeking the power forged and embedded within the metal. Shocked, she had to stop herself from reeling as she sensed and felt the essence infused into the steel. Unforgiving bitter fury, seething hatred, unbending will and genuine power had been added here and there to add strength to the demonic energy activating and increasing the Knights' potency.

She knew this essence and saw, as did Nero, the blackened inner surface caused by the Devil Warrior's armor designed to subjugate and corrupt the power of the one who'd been forced to wear it. Hitting the mark even closer than she realized, Trish wasn't particularly happy by her logical deduction in this instance.

Unbelievably, the demonic armor which had enslaved Vergil was woven into the fabric of this steel made demonic from other sources. She had thought when she saw Dante defeat Vergil in the Demon World, based on the thoroughness of the destruction, nothing had remained of his despised, degrading, torturesome encapsulation.

With a start, she recalled Vergil's demonic name given to him to mock his human title of Dark Slayer (but even in mockery, demons quailed to hear that name). _In addition, is Sparda not called by humans Dark Knight?_ Trish mused. Obviously, Nero's name was in keeping with family tradition.

Trish thought both the demons and humans hadn't looked beneath the surface of this tradition as Sparda's heritage demanded a revolt against the darkness inherent in the Demon World. All attached to him were slayers of this heinous darkness which required strength and endurance.

Sanctus must have indeed craved demonic power from a young age. He had hungered to rule over the Human World as the demons had for thousands of years - until, of course, Sparda had risen to put an end to their reign. Wearing the mask of a holy man while practicing the black arcane arts, he must have been a superlative sorcerer. He'd been very secretive, very patient and very clever to avoid being captured or in seeking the protection of a Master.

Yet, like his predecessors who were blinded by their ego and god complex, he'd been very foolish in believing he could harness the power of Sparda. As a result, he too had ultimately been destroyed by which he relentlessly sought, and found, with the single mindedness of a zealot. Too bad for him. She guessed he skipped over the part about Sparda ensuring only his bloodline could wield his power successfully.

He had to have been an avid student of history, and Sparda especially, to have known of Vergil and Dante. What was most disturbing was the knowledge Sanctus had to have had high connections within the Demon World in order to acquire the pieces of Yamato and Vergil's Devil Warrior armor. Chilled to the bone, Trish could barely stand thinking of the different currencies he would've used to pay for the prodigious, much desired treasures known of by the mere few.

She knew Dante and Vergil were extremely secretive about their past and family history. If they hadn't known about these treasures, then that meant someone, or (she didn't even want to think about it) a band of conspirators, had watched them more closely than the entire Demon World (as difficult as that was to believe).

After every encounter involving Dante and Vergil near Hell, they must have have swooped in like vultures after carrion, gathered everything up they could find and fled before anybody knew they'd been there.

Which raised the question of how well connected Fortuna was with the Demon World. (_A frightening thought, though hopefully Nero, along with the rest of them, were eradicating most of the rest of that connection._) Vision clear, Trish didn't deceive herself into thinking they could erase every depraved phone-line which was similar to untangling a mile wide spooled yarn of twisted thread.

Sighing, Trish tossed the metal aside and flowed to her full height while knowing if Vergil found out about this, to say he would go into a towering rage wouldn't come anywhere near to describing his reaction. With Sanctus beyond his reach in the Human World, they would lose him to the Demon World in his bid to rend his soul to shreds.

Even if he trusted the Demon World to bring Sanctus the punishment he deserved, Vergil wouldn't cease until he discovered the culprit, or culprits, who had savaged him like a sunken ship. Selling objects echoing his anguish and spirit to vile humans (in Vergil's eyes) would be an indefensible crime which would shame him and disgrace his family. Such an endeavor to obliterate those responsible would also make a trip to the netherworld necessary.

Vergil must never, ever uncover her discovery if they wished him safe, sane and whole.

Of course Dante would feel her turmoil as she heard, _"Trish? What's wrong sweetheart? You're scaring me bad honey and I'd rather get it over with quick if you're about to give me a heart attack."_

With a sinking stomach she should have known Dante would pick her up when Trish realized she hadn't tightened her shields as she should have - but this circumstance was a challenge to hide.

Knowing this wasn't going to go over too well with Dante either, she hedged, _"Dante, how much did you tell Nero about Vergil's time in the Demon World?"_

"_Oh no. I don't even want to go there. You know what I said. I don't wanna repeat myself."_

"_Yes darling, I know. But before I tell you, I only want to be sure I got everything down right,"_ she told him tranquilly melodious.

Sighing, he drawled, _"Now I know it's bad 'cause I know that tone which sings trouble. Alright. Turn on the recorder," _and proceeded to download at the speed of light his total recall of his conversations with Nero. Then he said, _"Is that all? If it is, then just tell me - fast. You know I'm a rip the bandaid off type of guy."_

Laughing as he wanted her to, with trepidation Trish sent a quick return download of her own.

She was met with silence then, _"Holy hell! You got that right babe. No way can we let Vergil or Nero know. Damn too stupid to live mad geniuses. I might just take a trip myself to make sure this guys' being slowly skewered for shish-ka-bobs over smoldering coals in Hell. Wouldn't want him living the high life, would we, luscious? Be careful what you say. We don't want the kid jumping to conclusions that may or may not be there. We'll keep this between us for now. OK, spice?"_

Trish signed off with her agreement while thinking hard about how much information to give Nero to relieve his mind while keeping him from connecting certain dots invading Vergil's privacy.

When she remained silent and appeared grimly serious, Nero prompted, "Trish?" waiting for an answer in mounting dread.

Hearing his anxiety, she started with, "Nero. No. You did nothing wrong and aren't drawn to evil. Well, except to eliminate it. I'm fully demon. Do you believe I'm evil? I know I have a vast well of darkness within me."

Earnestly, Nero assured her, "No. No way Trish. Maybe we both carry darkness, but you're not evil, that's for sure. I've seen Dante turn demonic and I've seen you bring out the devil in you too. That doesn't keep you guys from doing what's right and destroying revolting, vicious demons. Besides that, you know how to love like a human so that has to mean you aren't demonic. Are you getting my meaning here? Even if you do carry a devil's makeup, you still fight the good fight."

Solemnly nodding, she asked, "Do you trust me my cherished Nero?"

Unable to help but be abashed and warmed by her endearment, Nero replied, "Absolutely."

"Alright. Then listen to me closely and take my words to heart, OK?"

_Yikes!_ For Trish to be this reluctant to drop whatever on him, it had to be heavy. Nero got the urge to stop her before she started. Unfortunately his cursed need to know complex reared it's ugly head and he braced himself for the bomb he was sure was about to explode - with him at ground zero. _Fuck, he should paint an X marking the spot on his chest._

Delicately, Trish tread lightly as she knew Nero was still coming to terms with his devil which tied him to the Demon World. Then there was him dealing with being a decedent of Sparda and having mixed feelings toward Vergil - on top of losing Yamato.

"You see Nero, this armor has an added potency which comes from its metal being embedded with another armor worn by a mighty warrior within the Demon World." As Nero froze, Trish carefully said, "The reason you 'hear' your name is this warrior's name sounded like yours (_that was discreet enough, wasn't it?_)."

When Nero startled in alarm, she hastened on, "A mere coincidence, nothing more. (_Doubtful, but it could be, couldn't it? _) Don't you suppose it also has a similar feel as Yamato because it too is infused with demonic power and was touched by the same hands which created these suits of armor? Don't you think this would be the case for you as well since your Devil was awoken by those same hands?"

Trish breathed as she curved Nero away from a hot zone into another plausible less warm one.

Nero breathed as he mulled over her explanation. Although something niggled the back of his mind Trish wasn't telling him everything, he thought she made sense - pretty much.

Deciding to accept Trish's theory - for now - he figured he should suppress the urge to ask her more about this warrior she apparently knew on a first name basis (_pun intended_). What good would it do to harangue Trish about something he caught truly distressed and hurt her? Maybe she'd been friends with this warrior, and from the bits and pieces he sensed floating within the metal, he had a good idea whatever happened to him hadn't been pleasant.

_What had Trish said? Trickery was an art form within the Demon World?_

From her sadness, he figured this warrior had been tricked too. Even though a demon, Nero couldn't help comparing him to the real White Knights and felt sorry for the dark slayer who'd met the same fate.


	32. Chapter 32 Destinations Unknown

**Sorry. I know I said this was going to have action in it, but after the responses I got from the last chapter, Dante started talking. This is what he thought after Trish gave him a heads up. Since he wouldn't quiet down, it all came out in a rush I couldn't ignore. I guess you're going to take a cruise through Dante's head with Vergil looking at him going, "WTH?" I appreciate the hidden readers who have favorited HWGA. I only wish you weren't so shy about telling me hello or why you like the story. *smile* Anyway, Dante apparently likes to ramble. LOL I hope you enjoy him. So, please, let me know what you think - just remember to be gentle or at least as tactful as possible since I'm a bit nervous here. Thanks!**

**Destinations Unknown**

After the bombshell Trish dropped on him, Dante took tremendous satisfaction in punching the horn dog Demon Lord in the mouth. (Personally, he couldn't seem to get enough of slamming that cake hole shut.) Cursing, he wanted to leave well enough alone. Having a philosophy of working on a need to know basis, unfortunately for Dante, he figured this was one base he needed to know about.

Striving to sound casual, he mentally observed to Vergil, _"Aside from the ones bagged, there sure seems to be a higher than average population of demons lurking around. Care to take a guess why?"_

In the process of delivering a strike to the Demon Lord's solar plexus, Vergil didn't pause his hand as he replied sardonically, _"Honestly Dante, how obtuse can you be? You are aware this township resides over a main portal to the Demon World. You were the one who used Yamato to lock the gate, were you not? Or was I mistaken in my assumption?"_

Oh man, Dante had forgotten, or rather, hadn't thought through all the ramifications of this reminder. With everything going on, Dante'd had his hands full sealing the other gates, along with the main one, while fighting off demons, putting an end to the ultimate, mad as a hatter, goals of the dumbass in charge and figuring out how to get the job done without killing Nero and Kyrie.

Although he wanted to knock Vergil upside the head, he ignored the insult with a grudging,_ "No you're not mistaken. I should've known any bunch of idiots making Dad into a, gag, god, would build their, ugh, church on 'holy' ground, so to speak. Then there's him being a devil of a Feudal Lord according to lame lore. The almighty Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Gimme a break."_

Returning the sentiment with a scoff, Vergil responded, _"You know Father would have strongly disapproved of such imbecility. Although, I do believe he was in fact the reigning Lord over Fortuna as he would have wished to keep a close eye on this portal."_

"_Really? What makes this portal so special compared to the other ones we know of?" _Dante asked curiously.

Sensing Dante's genuine interest and puzzlement, Vergil replied, _"Apparently you did not notice this portal seals a thin veil between the two worlds. I suppose in giving you Rebellion there was no need for you know of this one since you were directed to others in need of your attention and tuned to you through the sword." _

Calling himself three times a moron, Dante always wondered why he'd been drawn to his current location in which demons appeared frequently. And Vergil was right. Rebellion certainly tuned into their presence and gave Dante directions how to find them. He recalled wondering why the damn things kept showing their ugly faces no matter where he was. If this was the case, he had a suspicion they not only scented his blood, but Rebellion also.

Not too happy to be left out on the know, he snarled silently, _Gee, thanks Dad._ To make matters worse, Dante had no idea how his father (and/or mother) had made further use of Rebellion.

If Yamato was a key to the Demon World, what the hell was Rebellion's role? Was it only for his protection and a compass for demons? Maybe Yamato had been made for direct contact with the Demon World while Rebellion had been made to suit the Human World. That made a certain sense, didn't it? And it would answer the question about Yamato serving and protecting Vergil after being dragged down under as Rebellion had served and protected Dante left topside.

Feeling and hearing Dante insulted furious speculations, Vergil told him, _"Dante. Cease your confused rambling. You are mostly correct. What you are missing is Yamato and Rebellion were designed to compliment each other toward the same aim."_

Still fuming, Dante shot, _"Yeah? How so? And what aim might that be Mr. Know So Much More Than Me?"_

Vergil held back his laugh at Dante's rancor,_ "Yamato was made to represent the rightful inhabitants within each worlds, and by Rebellion's name, I would expect you to realize its role. Whereas Yamato maintains the boundaries set by Father stating which world belongs to which inhabitants, Rebellion would revolt against those attempting to breach the boundary. Do you understand? Together they hold the darkness at bay and maintain order." _

Grumbling, Dante got what Vergil meant, could see where this could be true and listened closely as his twin went on. _"Naturally, as you surmised, the Demon World would dearly desire the swords and do seek them as they seek us. Fortunately_, _Father took the precaution of making the swords able to be seen or unseen. By tying us to them, they in turn do the same for us as per our wishes."_

Stilling Dante abruptly raised his shields as something Vergil said registered and his gut went into overdrive. Rapidly regarding and disregarding different ideas as he absently machine gunned the demon, he distantly heard the resulting shrieks of pain. Lowering his shields, he cautiously asked, _"Vergil, how do you know all this and I don't?"_

Dante heard the bitterness Vergil tried to hide behind a sighed, _"Let us simply say I learned the hard way. My devil was awoken at an early age when I lacked the ability to fight off a powerful demon Master attempting to subjugate me. She thought it quite amusing to use Yamato to pierce my heart as she desired to test my durability."_

_Ack!_ Dante could've done without knowing that piece of history and wanted to drop the subject. Unluckily for him, Vergil appeared mouthier than usual.

With a gleam of remembrance, Vergil radiated malicious gratification as he went on, _"So sad for her she did not realize her mistake until she lay dying - scattered for others to feast upon."_

Now Dante's gut churned. The thought of a demon wanting Vergil as a pet trophy to service her more ways than one was bad enough without throwing in a demon feeding frenzy. Wanting to send a distress call, Dante went with an impatient,_ "Enough. Since when did you get chatty? FYI. Too much info. Just cut to the chase and answer the damn question."_

Dante's scathing retort had Vergil refocusing on the main subject. _"Fine," _he returned haughtily,_ "If you must know, that is when I clearly began to 'hear' Yamato. And you do recall I was in Demon World which abounded with tales about Father, do you not?" _

Dryly Dante commented sarcastically, _"Oops. Sorry. Missed that. How absentminded of me not to notice you weren't around. Once you appeared on the scene, I suddenly remembered and found your return address."_

Hearing the note of hurt beneath Dante's tone, Vergil sent a calm, _"To be brief, after I learned of different portals and what Father had done, I allowed Yamato to lead me to this one. Since I had the key, it was a simple matter to open the door into the Human World. From here I could come and go as I pleased. You may find this difficult to understand, but I had made connections within the Demon World which served me well in learning combat skills, gathering information and acquiring knowledge of the arcane arts." _

Though Dante'd had reservations, hearing his worst fears confirmed rang alarm bells as he almost shouted,_ "What? You came here? How come I didn't know about this place? Who saw you and where'd you go? Were you outta of your mind? I mean, for God's sake Vergil, Fortuna was, gag, worshiping DAD. Did you get your jollies from showing yourself and promoting his image or something?"_

Affronted Vergil answered heatedly, _"Could you be any more absurd? I am as the same mind as you in ridiculous, asinine humans praying to Father. Good grief, merely thinking upon the idea is difficult to envision. You may be assured I came nowhere near that ludicrous 'Church' or 'Order' while staying far under the radar and hidden. There were other matters I wished to attend to." _

While Dante let out one breath, he sucked in another as certain sneaky hunches began to occur. _"Wait a minute. Were you spying on me without revealing yourself? Vergil! You know I thought you died with Mom and you let me keep believing you bought the farm?"_

Vergil huffed heavily, _"Dante. You had lost your memory so how could you recall Mother or me? Besides how was I supposed to know whether to reveal myself or not? I may have damaged your mind. If Rebellion erased part of your past from you, it must have had a good reason. You are familiar with the phrase 'ignorance is bliss,' are you not? In your circumstance, I bode my time until I made an educated guess when the time was ripe to remind you of who you were." _

While he did hear the sincerity, Dante also heard what was left unsaid as he sneered, _"Ripe for one of your grand plans you mean. Nitwit. And I'm not buying you stayed completely hidden here either. What'd ya take me for? A mark to be played? This town's just brimming with juicy power to tap. I don't believe for a second you'd pass on an opportunity for a taste."_

Caught, Vergil reluctantly admitted,_ "Alright. You are correct." _At Dante's look of horror which confounded Vergil as to the cause, he hastened to say,_ "You need not worry so. As incredulous as this may be to you, I sought knowledge of the power within the white arcane arts while here."_

"_Huh? You got the incredulous part right. With you into demon power at that age, I can't wrap my head around you wanting to explore human power. What gives?"_

"_Well, you see..." _Vergil cleared his throat,_ "Dante, Yamato warned me away from anything having to do with the dark powers swirling throughout the area. I was lead solely to high priestesses or priests or others who practiced and studied the power of the light. Do not ask me why for I do not know. I only know whenever I neared any area containing darkness or devious intent, Yamato and my instincts told me I was in so great a peril I was driven away by a caution I never felt before."_

If they hadn't been busy pounding, shooting, and stabbing the attacking demon, Dante would have fallen back into a chair lightheaded. Head spinning, he flipped over slashing claws coming his way. While mulling things over, he retaliated by gripping the demon by the neck and kneeing him in face - smashing bones and dislodging fangs.

Beyond baffled, Dante couldn't make heads or tails out of the information he was gathering. The one thing he was clear on was Trish was right. Someone, or most likely, something, had been keeping close tabs on Vergil and knew of his favorite route between the different worlds. He believed Vergil when he said he remained hidden and kept a low profile. Lord knew, if anyone could fly under the radar it was him.

However, as Vergil also pointed out, Dante had been the one to seal the main gate. No matter how circumvent Vergil'd been, Dante had felt the surge when he withdrew Yamato from its lock. Of course, it had been a hellava surge considering how long the door had been open, but it'd leave a faint flash even if opened for a brief moment.

_But how did anyone, or thing, get close to Vergil without him sensing... whoever? _(Whoever, whatever, Dante didn't know what to call the player or players behind the scene.) Well, he figured everyone screwed up now and then - why should Vergil be any different?

He also knew why he hadn't known about Fortuna. First, Vergil wouldn't have wanted Dante to know about his secret escape hatch. _Sneaky prig_. He probably went out of his way to divert Dante from this area whenever he got too close for comfort. _Jerk._ Second, if Vergil had what humans called a panic attack (_another mind boggler_) at the very thought of coming near the vicinity of a titanic threat, he (as Dante would with Vergil) kept Dante away for his safety.

Frankly, the idea of Vergil being scared was too much to take in. As a matter of course, both of them sensing a threat would immediately check it out and then take it out. If Vergil turned tail and ran (_there went the too unbelievable to believe thing again_) from something wicked, that must've been one wicked threat. _Or maybe this threat had been specially designed for them?_

Coming to an arrest, Dante knew whoever knew about Vergil knew about him. If Sanctus was in contact with whatever, with Vergil out of reach, he was the next best choice to activate dear old Dad's demonic power.

_Hold on half a second._ Eyes lightening to a dangerous azure blue, Dante started putting the time sequence in order._ Those sons of bitches had captured and harnessed Vergil before I plugged the hole to the Demon World. _

There was no other explanation and Dante had wondered how they'd managed to capture Vergil. At full strength, he must've been near the main portal. Knowing him as he did, Dante would bet money Vergil had sought a way through a main portal made for Yamato. Since Vergil and Yamato couldn't be completely separated, it stood to reason he'd try to decipher the code to reopen the gate on his own.

_And someone had known exactly where he'd appear when Agnus opened the portal. _This meant the enemy had been tipped off and waiting in an ambush to get that (_Dante snarled_) enslaving leash on him, quick, before he could get to Yamato or maybe even see the sword, for Vergil must've felt it near.

Rage hitched a notch to fury as Dante then realized he too had been set up. Yeah, Lady had given him the push toward Fortuna, but he remembered resisting her as though something was warning him off. Although, since he was talking Lady here, it could have been sheer self preservation after years of fun surprises she'd sprung on him without giving him the full intell before throwing him in the lion's den.

_Oh no, did this mean the whatever knew about Lady?_ Brows furrowing, Dante didn't think so. There weren't any indications they did and he remembered she had disappeared from the scene after killing Arkham. He'd met her outside when all was said and done.

Regardless, the Order had upped its activities and spread out so Dante would hear about them from somewhere. Even if he hadn't cared less, they would've ferreted him out sooner or later.

_So he'd been the target to be stranded in a cell without the bare essentials while Vergil was to be held in a three square meals a day one. Bastards. _Interesting both of them were to be placed in maximum security prisons with a life sentence. _Not_. Apparently, they'd had their names on a poster saying they were wanted dead or alive. _Tell me something new. __  
_

With a sudden chill, Dante froze solid as remembered Sanctus recognizing Trish despite her disguise as Gloria. Trish had been there when he took down Vergil in the Demon World._ Shit, fuck and hellfire._ Demons and humans getting chummy. If that didn't beat all, Dante didn't know what did. This just kept getting better and better.

_If Goddamned politics sucked, Goddamned conspiracy theories blew chunks_.

Then they'd been dealt a wild card.

Nero.

What he had to do with all this and how he was connected to them through blood, Dante didn't know. Sanctus hadn't known about him either until Agnus got a shocker of his own and gave him a clue. (_The fucker'd modeled himself on a loony tunes mad scientist in those, uck, horror B-films Trish kept dragging him to_. _I__f he could, he'd sure enjoy blowing him away again._)

Dante knew Nero was pretty much in denial about his lineage because he never brought it up and he had to remind him. Not that he blamed him. Being a decedent of his dad's wasn't something to be taken lightly. At least Nero had finally gotten demonic blood didn't necessarily spell evil - only most of the time. And he'd gotten his dad's message right without the zealots who put his teeth on edge shoving warped preaching down his throat.

_Seemed Nero followed family traditions more ways than one._

With glee, Dante wished Daddy dearest had shown up to straighten out a few misplaced conceptions. They wanted Sparda's power? His father would have shown them, up close and personal, the real Power of Sparda in teaching them the lesson they missed until it was firmly lodged in their brains. Hell, Dante figured the inmates of this select insane asylum wouldn't of recognized his dad if he strolled into "The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda's" grandiose tacky cathedral himself. (_Would've been laughable if the joke hadn't turned nasty._)

In his absence, he and Vergil took care of business by squelching ambitions of harnessing that power. One way they were going to send the message was by blasting this homemade Hell to smithereens until there was nothing left - getting rid of any consorting between whatevers as a PS.

_Although,_ Dante thought kinda wistfully, _it would've been kinda nice to know where Dad was or what had happened to him._ Not that he was looking but still... Vergil was right. His father would've never stood for being seen as a god and he would've wanted to keep an eye on this easy access portal if he was around.

Then again, maybe once he handed Yamato over to Vergil he turned his attention to other places or things. Or...

Dante suddenly had a horrifying vision of his father being kept in a jar on a shelf somewhere to "study." _Ack! _This place must be contagious or have something in the water to make even him go that far out into outer space.

A warning glance from Vergil holding a question mark had him steadying.

_Alright. I'm cool. Just testing things out. Whoops, wrong phrase. Never mind. Where'd I been going? Oh. Yeah. Nero._

Dante knew Nero was OK with him, but he didn't think he was OK with the idea of being linked to a devil he hadn't been too keen on as being a _(gack_) deity in the first place. And then he'd had the distinction of being chosen to fire up a gross, demonic statue of the Devil he'd rebelled against worshiping.

Raised human, Nero had a hard time (_too tame a description?_) accepting his devil side. He demonstrated the depth of his denial by resisting his and Trish's efforts to educate him in demonic culture. Oh, sure, the kid listened and followed instructions when they were around, but left to his own devises, he left the subject stand as is. When it came to pursuing his education in destroying demons, he was wide open range. In learning what he needed to know about their culture, he was shut down city.

If he found out he was more connected to Vergil, who'd willingly chosen the Demon World over the human one, he'd really freak. Saying Nero had mixed feelings toward Vergil, and didn't know what to make of him, was a massive understatement.

Coming to an arrest which had Vergil giving him another quizzical glare because Dante made damn certain his guards were up and bolted shut, he thought about family traditions again. Something occurred to him which made him slide speculative eyes to Vergil.

Yeah, it was easy to connect Nero's name to Vergil's or his dad's, but there was an added twist if he recalled correctly. And that twist was Nero's name could also reflect Dante's - further solidifying Nero's connection to the family tree. This meant whoever had named him (Dante assumed it was his mother) knew about him as well and wanted a clear note sent announcing Nero belonged to Sparda's bloodline.

Poor kid. Maybe the demons who'd killed his mother as they had theirs had picked up his scent. Well, considering where he lived, it may have been a random assault. Though he didn't want to, Dante could imagine Nero's mother trying to protect him the same as his. Be that as it may, if his mother had his best interests at heart by letting him believe he was fully human, she hadn't done him any favors. Leaving him clueless about his other half, she'd deprived Nero of abilities at his disposal.

All things considered, the kid was lucky to be alive.

The weird part was the question why the "Church" and "Order" hadn't picked up on him until Nero's devil had shown itself - with a fully restored Yamato in hand. Shit, his arm hadn't even tipped them off. (He'd never asked Nero how or when it changed since it seemed a touchy subject.)

This told Dante Nero had been even luckier in Kyrie finding him and leading him to a safe harbor which not only contained a nurturing, caring person, but a man skilled and knowledgeable in defeating demons coming after him. Or, his mother had been as wary of the same forces Vergil had and made contingency plans to be on the safe side .

Coincidences happened, but not very often in Dante's experience.

Residing in a town where attacks appeared fairly common, regardless whether the demons were let out intentionally or not, the citizens had to be scared boneless of them. On the other hand, with all the praise about Sparda being a nice, kindly Devil (_Dante snorted_), maybe some of these white magic folk believed (like the stupidasses who became "angels") becoming part demon was smart. They must think the bonus of demonic strength and extra power would come in handy, be manageable and used for good. _Seriously? _

To be fair, he did know this type of magic could be successfully pulled off. Based on his character, Dante guessed Nero's mother was one of the lucky ones who could. He knew he'd never gotten friendly with a woman of this sort, but he wondered if Vergil had - before he split for parts unknown and best forgotten.

Yes. Dante was fully aware a male demon had to consciously impregnate a fertile woman. Evidently, the despicable sociopath who'd taken charge of the new Order hadn't bothered to check into these little details when he concocted his "brilliant," deserving the death penalty scheme. (Though he absolutely couldn't fault the kid for being quick on the trigger, Dante would've preferred Nero leaving the sleaze to Vergil, or him, to forcefully educate him before carrying out his sentence.)

But he and Vergil were half human. With this in mind, honestly Dante found it a relief to be with Trish who didn't have the same cycle human females so he didn't have to play it safe very often in this particular department. He figured this was nature's way of keeping the numbers of demons down to an acceptable (maybe) level.

As far as Vergil insisting he was also careful (which he didn't doubt), like Dante said before - accidents happened. _Wouldn't that be a hoot?_

_Ah. Uh. OK._ Probably only for him since both Vergil and Nero would... Geez, he couldn't even imagine how sky high they'd blow. Truth be told, he kinda freaked himself out at the thought alone. For all he knew, some crazy woman enraptured by Sparda had studied everything about him, sought to become part demon and prayed so much her knees bore scars until Nero was miraculously conceived.

At this, Dante had a vivid vision of his father's spirit smiling benignly from above while bestowing blessings on Nero's mother - and lost it. Totally.

To Vergil's irritated, vexed bafflement and the Demon Lord's dread filled confusion, Dante fluidly dropped to the floor howling in hilarity.

_God only knew what was going on in Dante's addled thought process_ was Vergil's sneering, aggravated response accompanied by a strong urge to shoot him with one (_or both?_) of his guns, whereas the Demon Lord could only conclude Dante had thought of other diabolical means to torture him.


	33. Chapter 33 Push Away Those Bitter Tears

**WARNING: CONTAINS GORE AND VIOLENCE - PARTICULARLY TOWARD THE LAST HALF OF THE CHAPTER. At least, my stomach churned more than a bit. I don't know what to say about this chapter but it came from the previous ones. It contains glimpses of Kyrie, Nero and Credo's history. If you want to know more, let me know before I finish writing the next chapter so I can add to it - or vice versa. Thanks!**

**Push Away Those Bitter Tears**

With the battle raging, holding fast to Nero while being careful not to invade his mind, Kyrie didn't immediately notice the young man before her. Standing with tousled tawny hair and intent hazel eyes, he wore the uniform of the Order smeared with streaks of blood and his sword held to his side in readiness. Kyrie recognized him as one of many Knights of the Sword under her brother's leadership who had often visited.

One of her duties had been to entertain and play hostess to the various guests Credo had invited over or when he had her oversee social functions he wished to hold. After their parents died, Kyrie had taken her mother's role in the household.

Remembering her kindness, gracious manners and generosity in welcoming friends and others into their home, Kyrie could do no less than try to meet her mother's standards. Her parents had contributed much to the community with her mother involved in the Church and charitable organizations and her father lending a hand when he could between his Knightly duties.

It seemed only fair to take up her mother's duties when Credo had taken up their father's in providing for the family while protecting those in need. Sometimes though, the weight of this role had been heavy as Kyrie had been a mere girl emerging into puberty when she lost her beloved parents.

Often the task seemed overwhelmingly impossible. During these moments she'd submerge herself in her tranquil mother's memory who never grew flustered when things didn't go according to plans. Her childhood had been filled with an orderly, tasteful loving home filled with laughter, purpose and friends.

Whereas Kyrie had been born with her mother's gentle compassion, she had also been born with her father's will and need for disciplined control. Since they were intelligent and fearless in their own ways, she had strove to match those traits as well.

Like any other younger sister she supposed, she worshiped her older brother and would tag along when he and her father would go off to do "manly" activities. Though Credo had complained as any older sibling would about his much younger little sister getting in the way, her father had laughed.

Kyrie's father may have seen her need to pit and prove herself against her brother but he'd sternly warned her away from the practice fields of the soldiers under his command. As much as she hated disobeying her father, she found she simply couldn't contain her curiosity and would sneak close to spy on them - marveling at their oddly beautiful but deadly maneuvers and swords.

Nearly shuddering, she remembered the first time she had followed when news of an attack sounded. Hiding behind a boulder she'd had a front row seat to her opening day debut into seeing vicious, hideous demons and witnessing the furious battle against them. Feeling sick and terrified she had been frozen immobile, unable to look away.

When her father had discovered her, his features had turned sheet white with fright and panicked anger. That look alone was enough to shame her much worse than the ensuing lecture and punishment of being confined to the house and school for over a month. Afterward, she'd tried to remain by her mother's side learning more about how to best care for a home and others while ignoring Credo's smug censure.

As time went on, Kyrie couldn't get the horrors her father and brother faced each time they went on patrol out of her mind. On one hand, she was fearful for them, but the stronger hand held the idea if they faced these dangers, she should have the courage to also. So she began to spy on them again. Of course her father had caught her - again.

Resigned to his daughter's stubborn streak, fiercely protective devoted heart, baffling insatiable curiosity in this field and knowing she absolutely wasn't warrior material, he decided to appease her wayward compulsive behavior by setting down guidelines and rules. He also thought maybe it would behoove her to know about the dangers inherent in the world where they lived.

Kyrie was allowed to interact with the Knights, learn about warfare and their enemies though she was never, ever to go near an actual battle. This prove an effective tactic as Kyrie found this arrangement reasonable, understandable and a much desired way to appease her father's peace of mind.

And then, in a tragic instant, her world changed forever and her adored parents were gone without warning - forever.

Kyrie didn't know how she'd survived their loss. Days passed in a vague haze as she went through the motions wondering how the sun still rose and fell when everything had stopped for her.

Gradually she became more and more aware of her surroundings - and she did have Credo who she felt she needed to strong for like he was for her. But it was very hard as there was a wide discrepancy in their age. A good ten years older than she, he was already a rising Knight within the Order. He had protected and tried to comfort Kyrie the best he was able but was busy with his duties and getting the estate in order.

She would never forget the day Credo had sat her down after school with a sober, serious demeanor to explain they needed to work together to maintain their family's name and reputation. Filled with grief, Kyrie's willpower had served her well to simply make it through each day to the next with some dignity and poise. Now Credo wanted her to take on more than she was sure she could handle.

Grieving himself, he had tried to be gentle as he explained. Glad he hadn't spoken to her as a child, he had been candid about their situation when he'd deemed the time ripe. He had waited until the splintering loss had eased to the extent she could comprehend what he needed from her. Earnestly wanting to ease her brother's burden and be of service, Kyrie had told him she would do her best while hoping shouldering this responsibility would help ease the weight on her heart in the process.

Unfortunately, this hadn't worked very well in alleviating her pain.

Though Credo had taken compliments about Kyrie's maturity, accomplishments and poise as high praise, Kyrie did not. While she was pleased she had somehow, maybe, eased someone's burdens for a short time, the only praise she wanted was from her brother. But Credo would only remember to praise her if she surpassed his expectations. She hadn't blame him. They were family and why should he even think to praise her for doing what they both saw as her job as part of a joint effort?

As a result, she strove harder to make him proud of her. Thankfully though, Credo may not have praised her to let her know if she performing her tasks well, he never jumped her back for falling down - his idea of perking her up had been to lecture her on "proper" procedure and behavior to get her back on track. Even though this hadn't been a good way of bolstering or motivating Kyrie, she understood this was what he was trying to do so she took his intent to heart while listening carefully to his instructions.

Drawn into an adult world barely in her teens, she learned to mimic their behavior and speech. Unable to bear the well meaning condolences, she also learned to subtly turn the conversation to the person speaking to her. This proved effective as she only had to listen to them while simply nodding or adding an attentive word here or there. As a bonus, the person felt flattered by her interest and found themselves comfortable in her presence.

Unfortunately for Kyrie, because of this tactic, her discretion and nonjudgmental nature, this meant the speaker would reveal things to her she often wished they hadn't.

Passing on their burdens may have lightened their load, but added to Kyrie's. Try as she might, she hadn't been able to find an outlet to assuage her as her world turned increasingly bleak. Comfortably numb, carrying and meeting a challenge beyond her age, she withdrew from her peers as she didn't know where she belonged anymore.

The only respite she had found was through Credo.

Able to take his grief and concern for his woefully dispirited beloved sister out on any enemies he encountered, he couldn't stand the thought of Kyrie being left alone for any length of time. They both suffered from fearing they would lose the other as they had their parents. So he'd broken their father's stipulations and had taken Kyrie with him to practice. He went so far as allowing her to oversee true battles on a few occasions after making certain she was in a safe location.

From her keen observations and ability to feel some sort of spark for life watching the battles to the death against evil forces, Credo had inadvertently discovered a way to bond with Kyrie. To his immeasurable relief, they found something in common they could discuss and share in - even if she was experiencing his world vicariously.

This had been Kyrie's gray life for a least a year until a heaven sent blue and red super nova crossed her path. Upon sight of Nero, Kyrie felt something stir and awaken inside her. Shocked, and out of character, she had refused his attempts to push her aside, warn her off or simply plain out scare her.

Nero had been shocked himself when this small slip of a girl wouldn't leave him alone. No matter what he said or did (not that he'd ever hurt a girl) to get past her, especially when he found out her intention was to take him into her home, she counteracted his every attempt with calm composure and serene logical rebuttals until he was worn down.

(After the fight Nero had put up, Kyrie figured she'd gotten lucky he was hungry and, boy, did she use that to her advantage. She also figured the icing on the cake she'd offered Nero had been Credo, who could teach him how to get the payback he was yearning for.)

What Nero couldn't know was he met a need in Kyrie by expressing his grief with a raging need for righteous payback. There was no accepting the death of his loved one with a silent, inward suffering in dignity. Kyrie wished she could express herself the way Nero did. And, unbeknownst to Kyrie, she returned the favor to Nero by quenching the raging fire burning his heart to ashes with her soothing, understanding, acceptance of this fire.

Once Credo had come around, taken aback by his sister standing up to him (which he was secretly heartened to see) in her insistence Nero stay with them, he'd seen the potential in Nero to be a unsurpassed warrior and had taken him in hand. There had been negotiations (_one way of phrasing it_ _considering who they'd been dealing with_) in which Nero was adamant about earning his keep (after getting him to agree to stay with much persuasion on Kyrie's part) and Credo being adamant about the boy continuing his schooling.

He could respect and appreciate Nero's desire to contribute to the household which spoke highly of him, and if he wanted to do odd jobs to pay his way, fine - as long as school came first. Vehemently disagreeing, Nero had snarled he was more than willing to have go at being on his own - again. Rising to the challenge and having experience in handling younger males of pride, Credo pulled a trump card by promising to educate Nero in the way of the sword if he maintained his rules and followed them.

Thrilled and loving her brother until she thought her heart would burst, Nero had caved under that too enticing to ignore offer on the table. Kyrie would be lying if she said they'd all gotten along smoothly all the time. There had definitely been moments of upheaval she internally reveled which broke up the set patterns of her days. Yet they had been comfortable with each other.

_When had everything changed?_

Eying the youthful soldier before her, Kyrie recalled in striving to keep their father's memory, integrity and courage in place, Credo had surpassed the Knights around him to eventually gain the prodigious title and rank of Supreme General. As she matured into adulthood and became the lead vocalist for the Church, Nero, who had joined the Order instantly upon graduating school, began to work undercover.

Credo knew he was much more skilled than the recruits of his rank and how he had chafed at having to fight beside what he called, "Pain in the butts who didn't know squat." (Kyrie was certain he used stronger terms when she wasn't around.) Nero complained he felt like a babysitter instead being able to take out the demons like he wanted and should.

Knowing him the way he did, Credo decided to place Nero in the elite group of special warriors who prowled the city for demons without the white uniform of the Order which Nero said told the demons to run before they had a chance to pounce. Under orders to always work at the very least with a partner for safety reasons, Nero hadn't minded working with skilled veterans. It was only after his arm manifested Credo had him going solo, which Nero hadn't minded either.

Remembering, Kyries slender brows drew closer together. After becoming Supreme General, both Kyrie and Nero had been proud and thought him worthy of that title. Credo wore his new rank as if it had been made for him. Then... Then as he grew further and further away from his men in the field into his administrative tasks and (_Kyrie sighed_) the politics which come with the position, he grew more and more (_should she even say it within her mind?_) arrogant and overbearing.

Thankfully she'd had Nero to keep him somewhat in check as he called him a stuffed shirt who was getting a bloated head. Suppressing the laugh at the memory of Credo's stunned expression when Nero would deflate his ego, so to speak, he had a positive effect in restoring her brother's balance - if only for a few days.

With sadness she thought back on how the increasingly elaborate gatherings Credo demanded of her began to lack fewer and fewer familiar faces. Their dwindling numbers had been systematically replaced by the elite of Fortuna's society. Not only had she had to reach a higher standard of decorum, refinement and superior hostess skills, she'd had to endure the boring empty pleasantries hidden behind false smiles concealing the ambitious goals of her new guests.

As much as she hated to think of it, Kyrie would bet anything Credo had been glad Nero's intolerance of such gatherings had chased him away. (Kyrie had hardily wished to disappear also but felt it was her duty to fulfill her obligations when Nero would tempt her to leave with him.)

As Kyrie reached her maturity, she began to notice a growing amount of youthful members of the Order from affluent families were being added to the guest list. Not being dense, she couldn't blame Credo for wanting to secure her future with a suitable husband. A strong instinct warned her to never mention her strong attraction to Nero who wouldn't fit with Credo's more than obvious ideas of who he thought was worthy of his sister - no matter how fond of Nero Credo had been.

Kyrie didn't think Credo's plan would work as she didn't perceive herself as a desirable woman but as a means to further her vying "suitors'" future ambitions and status. No way was she going to marry someone who didn't see her and accept her for herself, regardless of her fierce need to please her brother.

But since Nero seemed to show no interest in her in that area (she hadn't had a clue in gauging whether he returned her affections), she had accepted several "dates' with the more appealing young men she met - much to Credo pleased approval which meant everything to Kyrie.

...

Coming back to the present, though she hadn't accepted an invitation from this particular youthful Knight, she felt they were on fairly friendly terms. But as she kept her guard up, she didn't much care for the uncalled for, unwarranted, perplexing gleam of possessiveness he held as he took in her appearance.

Unable to imagine where he came from or how he got past Lady since it appeared that was the direction from whence he'd come, she exclaimed, "Marcus! What are you doing here? And how did you manage to reach me?"

Assessing her lingeringly, he explained, "I'm going to get you out of here, Kyrie. I saw you and came immediately to your aid."

Looking around at the fierce fighting waging around them, she thought the chances of his success slim to none. Thinking his was a sweet but unnecessary gesture, she told him, "That's alright. You're needed elsewhere. Don't worry. Nero's here and he'll get me out."

Hearing Nero's name caused a brief twist of hatred, jealousy and bitterness to mar his handsome visage before he caught himself. Kyrie marked this and grew increasingly nervous as he moved closer. "Since Nero's not here, where he should be protecting you instead of showing off, then I can do no other than protect you myself," Marcus stated firmly.

"Showing off?" Kyrie gently rebuked, "Marcus, he is in battle where you should be. You need to be helping to destroy these evil men, those who've embraced demonic power and demons instead of worrying about me." Her shields solidly in place against the violence and turbulence surrounding her, Kyrie was slightly ashamed she edged away from him in an instinctive reflex. She didn't understand what the matter was, but something was wrong.

She felt disloyal for feeling this way about a somewhat friend she had known for several years, and a warrior to boot. Credo had often commented on Marcus' discipline and loyalty - an iffy term as she wondered exactly which side of the Order he had been loyal to: _The hidden agenda or the true army against demons? _Though he couldn't match Nero's abilities (_who could?_) she knew he was a dedicated, skilled warrior who always followed orders instantly without flinching.

Mind racing, Kyrie thought of how he had always been kind to her by showing her respect and bringing her flowers in appreciation of her performances. He had even come to family dinners - praising her cooking and bringing small gifts while complimenting her as a superb hostess. Then she remembered Nero's absences or impatient departures whenever he came over.

Perhaps this was why she was unaccountably uneasy. After everything that had happened, she had come to rely on Nero's judgement of others. Then again, Nero had never had much to say about the Knights under Credo's command without a slight sneer he didn't bother to hide.

With his high standards, independent ways and intolerance of military regime, Nero had only respected Credo as his leader and was satisfied when fighting next to a select few he deemed worthy as true men of valor and skill. Following orders as was his duty, Nero had done so because he had believed in Credo and what was supposed to be the true calling of the Order.

Recalling how hard Marcus had strove to gain Credo's approval, Kyrie could see where he would feel envious of Nero - especially since Nero lived with them. Because she could tell he was still fully human, Kyrie thought her radar must be off or maybe she'd been under the gun to the extent she was suspicious of everyone. This made her want to be less leery and give him the benefit of the doubt.

There had to be some righteous Knights left aside from Nero, (_hadn't there?_) They couldn't have all been in on Sanctus' mad plot. Kyrie wasn't sure of anything anymore and was extremely reluctant to lower her guard to check since she'd be bombarded by everyone's (and thing's) emotions and energies if she did.

Delicately, she told him, "Really. There's no need to endanger yourself. I am safe." Looking around at the carnage and hearing death throes, she amended with a lightly grimacing smile, "Well, at least as safe as I can be. I know that must sound ridiculous. I'm sorry. Really, I appreciate your concern. Though it may not seem like it, I'm under powerful protection."

Features hardening into stern lines, the young soldier a few years older than she explained, "No, Kyrie, you don't understand. You aren't protected. You're with the enemy. I offer you safe passage through my allies." Holding up a small round device, he explained, "This activates a masking shield which will get us through the battle as it did me. This is how I made it past that she-devil without much difficulty."

_What?_

Confusion met shrieking alarm as his meaning sank in and Kyrie was too stunned to move as he gripped her wrist. The instant he made contact Kyrie knew everything.

Internally hearing herself scream and scream for a baptism of cleansing fire to purge the drowning feel of evilness, stench of brimstone and intimate betrayal from her soul, she fought to thicken her shields. Fighting to hold on for all she was worth, the only coherent thought she could get past the bitter tears of another betrayal was _With her duress this extreme, Nero would become distracted and possibly injured._

Twisting her wrist, Kyrie jerked away and cradled her hand as if she'd been branded. Staring wide-eyed at the man before her, she couldn't see beyond her tearing grief and horror as she automatically masked her reaction - though she couldn't hide the hurt in her expressive eyes where gold no longer resided.

Fearful she was going to slide into a dead faint, Kyrie pressed heavily against the wall behind her for its cool, hard texture to steady her. As she fought to remain conscious, she faintly heard "What is it Kyrie?" from Marcus scanning the area into a defensive crouch as she receded into the far corners of her mind.

...

What Kyrie didn't know was her scream of agonized sorrow and horror was too intense for her to control and hide. As her anguish rolled over the area like a tidal wave, Nero froze. Going feral as if scenting blood on the air, he mentally called out to her. Finding her far away and curled as deep into herself as she could did not ease his panicked angst.

_"Kyrie! Can you hear me? Come on baby, I'm here. Talk to me. What's wrong?_" When he heard no return reply, he tried again, _"Kyrie, it's me. Nero. Answer me. You gotta let me in so I can help you, honey."_

He felt a delicate touch as he heard a slight, _"Nero?"_

_"Yeah. I'm here sweetheart. Can't you feel me? Please, Kyrie. For the love of God, let me at least see what's going on,"_ he half wheedled, half commanded as he leaped to get to her with Trish (who'd also felt that stabbing pain), close behind.

With relief, he felt Kyrie try to stir as she weakly faded in and out. Fearful of pushing her too hard, Nero held back and patiently waited for an opening while assessing her. Though she hadn't been physically harmed, her internal injuries were bleeding bad. Coaxing her tenderly to let him "see" through her eyes so he'd know the bastard who'd hurt her, she slowly allowed him in.

When he saw the brown-noser with her, his eyes flashed a promise of red death. As he told her to hang in there because he was on his way, he wondered what the jerkoff of a braying jackass had done or said to cause Kyrie's mind to nearly shatter.

As for Lady, Kyrie's scream matched the one she held deep inside and for a brief flash, her guard also slipped as she joined her wrenching cry to hers. Instantly, Lady buried her own tragic betrayal as she knew the demons would love a taste of her private tragedy.

Cursing herself for letting a human young man slip under her vigilance since she'd been mainly concerned with the bigger threats, she sprang to the forefront to fend off the surge heading Kyrie's direction. Once clear, she unleashed Kalina Ann which swiftly kept the crowd at a distance. Turning the opposite direction, she did the same to not only keep demons at bay, but to create a path for Nero and Trish.

Then, in high defense mode, she mowed down the two forces as she neared Kyrie to hear what the scum with her was saying over her ringing gunshots.

...

Abruptly sobering, Dante was caught off guard when he "heard" Kyrie and quickly cast out his senses to catch the gang had heard her as well as (he extensively cursed), the demons who went into an excited frenzy, feeding off her despair.

With his hands full gathering all the information he could, he fought not to flinch from the scream he recognized raking the carefully constructed scabs over his own personal scarring memories which resonated with Kyrie's. To make matters worse, he saw Vergil still dangerously. Hastily muting the sound waves heading Vergil's direction, Dante knew if he took the full brunt of Kyrie's suffering he'd most likely (_hold up - make that a definite_) go berserk.

There was no ignoring that distress call (_even if she wasn't sending a SOS_) and Dante reached out with his power. Kyrie was battling the slippery edge of insanity as she wondered if anything in her entire life had been true. _Just what she needed, _Dante thought angrily as he zeroed in.

Pushing hard, he was faintly able to make out Kyrie had been confronted by more lies about the world she wondered had ever been, or would ever be, true. As he managed to barely tune into her thoughts, he got the fleeting impression of a young man. She had thought he had cared for her at least a little and he'd betrayed her worse than anyone in this crazyass business.

_Have you no shame? No honor? Don't you see me? __How can you not know what you've done?_ Picking up her up, Dante made out the broken refrain in Kyrie's head and she felt she could no longer separate fact from fiction.

Flaming, Dante felt something in his chest clench (along with his teeth). A lovely young woman with too much purity of spirit, generosity of heart for her own good, and, he would go so far to say, an unusually clever, sharp mind, Kyrie's soul cried for something real to secure her from going under for the third time.

So intense was her struggle to assimilate and accept these fragmenting revelations and feelings, she had no idea Dante was the one who caught her as she staggered and fell, lost inside herself.

Functioning on several different levels, he built a calm oasis of a crystal pool to ease her spirit into - cooling the burning lashing chaos within her. Emboldened, he felt her unquestioning acceptance as she instantly dived into its depths where she could feel the weight of the silent, serene water pressing against her from all sides.

Flying while she flowed through the buoyant weightlessness, Dante whispered this wasn't a pool of dreams, but memories. All around her was unclouded truths she knew better than anyone. He encouraged her to look into the beautiful truths she'd experienced throughout her life.

Squinting through the water, Kyrie's vision, mind and body relaxed as she gave herself up to the tranquil pool inside her she hadn't known existed. A miraculous find, she was able to rapidly, dispassionately, search through her lifetime and find those true, pure moments.

Yes. Evil lies were there, but by recognizing them for what they were, wasn't that also a truth? She simply (_well, maybe not simply_) needed to hold tight to what she did know. What she didn't, she had no control over and would cross that bridge when she reached it.

When she came up for air, and awareness, Dante was relieved to sense her a bit more steady on her feet. She wasn't OK by any stretch, but she could, and would, stand upright and face reality. She may wince but Dante felt her resolve to face it head on - especially if it meant protecting Nero and the new people in her acquaintance she had grown fond of.

Like Vergil, they told her the truth regardless how frightening or ugly it was. Kyrie desperately needed to know the truth after the deceptions she felt ashamed she'd been tricked and ensnared by. Feeling this, Dante slowly withdrew as he connected with Trish to find out what was really going on.

While Trish moved closer to Kyrie with Nero streaking forward in front of her, Dante focused on Vergil and the demon he was more than ready to send back to Hell. He hoped Vergil hadn't caught Kyrie's turmoil or his interference in easing her suffering.

...

Supposing he should have known better, Dante almost groaned when Vergil narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "And what, precisely, was that? Do not deceive yourself into thinking I do not know you blocked me." As Dante attempted to play innocent while seeking an answer Vergil would buy into without going off like a rocket, the peabrain Demon Lord did his job for him.

Though bruised, battered and beaten almost to a pulp, he inhaled sharply in sublime pleasure.

As if drunk, he addressed Vergil in a stuporous, satiated, "The precious little pure one is in torment without any bodily harm. How indescribably delicious. It is no wonder you waited to claim such a one if this headiness is to be obtained without having to apply physical inducements. You must tell me your secret as I am certain one of your nature and talents would know how this is accomplished. It would allow me to choose human pure ones whose fragile bodies would last longer than the ones I previously claimed. I wish to experience an innocence's untainted, ambrosial emotions often. This is not something I have experienced before and find most intoxicating."

_Oh fuck! __Did he hear the dumbass demon right? _One look at Vergil told him he had and, boy, should the too stupid to live Demon Lord have kept his preferences to himself. Dante couldn't blame Vergil for internally imploding in an explosive combustion when he was right there with him in regards to the Devil's idea of "pleasure."

Eyes of ice flickering a red flame met Dante's as Vergil hissed, "You did block me. Is Kyrie harmed? How bad is it?" Furious himself, Dante had to ward off the remorseless ferocity radiating off Vergil for sanity's sake and the compulsion to answer buried in his question.

Shrugging, he returned a compulsion telling Vergil to simmer down while drawling, "She's in one piece. Nero's almost with her and Trish is on the way. Come on Vergil. All things considering, she's bound to be afraid after being thrown into the midst of battle."

Knowing Kyrie as he did and recognizing the emotions which had brushed his mind like spikes, Vergil growled lowly, "Afraid? Do not play me the fool Dante. She felt no mere fear. This was much worse."

Hearing Vergil, Mercurous also turned to Dante for information on how to acquire this delectable sensation. "Yes Dante. Tell me. Perhaps I was mistaken in my assumption Vergil knew what to do to accomplish this feat. Her emotions were entangled in a quite titillating mixture."

In disgust, Dante thought the sewer filthy demon was asking him how make a one of kind, known only to him, after dinner drink - which included several exclusive high end liquors. He didn't bother responding to or acknowledging the wretched thing's existence - much less his request.

Feeling the revulsion Dante hid behind impassive features and the demon's perversion, Vergil decided to take Dante at his word Kyrie was "in one piece." He'd know who hurt Kyrie in such a terrible manner - shortly. Without discounting Lady's infuriated distress he'd distinctly felt either, he turned his wrath on the Demon Lord.

There was no getting around Vergil's berserker rage this demon not only had the gall to show his true demonic colors and tastes in full view, he also expected Vergil to enjoy the same. Yeah, their devils may enjoy a whiff or two of negative emotions such as fear, pain, anger,etc. and hunger for a taste of blood now and then, but the torments of defenseless young women were absolutely not appetizing.

On high alert, Dante stepped back as the room took on the semble of a slaughterhouse as Vergil went to work on the demon - dismembering and throwing body parts around.

As blood spewed like a geyser throughout the room, painting the walls (and everything else) dark red, slightly ill, Dante figured they'd both be drenched if they hadn't instantly absorbed the Demon Lord's blood and power into themselves and out of him. He even had to duck a couple of times to keep from being hit by a clawed hand (or whatever) as pieces of demon flew in the wake of Vergil's vigorous slashes.

And it didn't look like he was going to slow down anytime soon.

To Dante's mounting alarm and worry he may have lost him all together, Vergil began to fillet the bloody mass at his feet like a huntsman would a downed, wild boar (though Dante seriously doubted a hunter would skin his prey while it was alive, thrashing and bawling in anguish - at least he sincerely hoped not).

Reaching out to his brother blinded by a rampaging loathing lusting for blood toward Masters in general and this one in particular, Dante loudly cleared his throat over Vergil's growls and snarls of ballistic fury. Halting Vergil in mid-stroke, he conversationally remarked, "Ah. Vergil. I don't think those colors would agree with you."

As Dante's strange comment entered his consciousness, Vergil's concentration broke and he ceased his actions while glancing at Dante in puzzlement. "What do colors have to do with anything?" he asked gravelly. Forcing himself to ignore Vergil crazed butcher appearance, Dante shifted languidly as if this was a commonplace occurrence when it sure wasn't in his experience.

"Well, it's not like you're gonna eat the thing. Unless you favor demon tartar, that is. If not, then I figure you want a fancy, demon skin coat. After your nagging at me, I can't believe you'd find neon orange streaked with puke green to your liking. In my opinion, we wouldn't look so good in those shades. Of course you're the expert in style, according to you. If this is your idea of tailor made high fashion, who am I to argue?"

Blinking as he came to his senses, Vergil paused as he studied his blood soaked hands and the room at large - appalled he had lost control (along with his whereabouts). Tentatively, as if fearing Dante's repulsion and rejection, he lightly touched Dante's mind with his.

Feeling the brush of power and knowing how important it was to Vergil not to be seen as a mindless beast (though he gave a good impression of one) Dante made certain he only saw what he wanted him to see - which was his understanding and acceptance. A dread and a sick panic Vergil refused to acknowledge gradually ebbed under Dante's tone, stance and manner.

Fluidly rising, Vergil righted his hair and clothing. Matching Dante's demeanor, he answered, "You are quite correct. I suppose I got a bit carried away in my endeavor to thoroughly chastise this demon."

Brow quirked, Dante responded drily, "A bit?"

Vergil wanted to huff but found he couldn't find the usual acid riposte after such a display. By sheer willpower alone, he managed to keep his hands from shaking as he replied, "Alright. I will concede I was overly zealous."

Glad Vergil had regained control without much effort on his part, Dante gave him a mocking half-smile, "Now I think you're closer to the mark. What say we finish up and have a look see at what's happening outside? Trish is letting me in on all kinds of interesting information you might be curious about."

Glad himself Dante retained the presence of mind he had momentary lost, he stepped aside and let Dante take the lead. Deeply disturbed, Vergil realized Dante was evidently leaving him to brutally reprimand himself. Truth be told, he wished Dante would attack him and administer a harsh punishment to help him gain some relief from this onerous burden rather than leaving him to his own devises in this matter. Vergil would much rather have outward pain distract him from the inward one racking him.

Coldly towering over him, Dante's eyes flattened as he spoke to the almost decapitated Demon Lord, "Listen here and listen good. You wanted to return to the Demon World and that's where you're going. You would be wise to think twice before coming after me and mine once you get yourself together."

Glancing around the room strewn with body parts slowly disintegrating, he informed the demon who was basically a torso, "Although, from the looks of things, it might take you about a millennium to get your act together."

Leaning to lock pitiless diamond eyes sparking menacing resolve with terrorized demonic green ones, Dante warned with a hiss, "Despite your boring beyond belief preaching to the contrary, when it came down to it, you were nothing but a hack and slash job. Don't think because I allowed Vergil to do the grunt work, I couldn't have easily done the same. Suffice to say, Vergil needed a tad more stress relief than me. Do you understand me, or am I going to have to continue proving my point?"

The Devil couldn't nod or speak but Dante saw the affirmative answer he'd been looking and waiting for (_for way_, _way too long a wait_) in his eyes. "About time, shit for brains. When you get home, spread the news. If you got a loyal enclave they may be able to shorten those1000 years or you're out of luck in keeping your so called high standing. Either way, doesn't matter to me. Good riddance. You aren't worth spit. There's not even a decent jackpot here to spread the wealth. What do you think Vergil?"

As he moved into position to strike, Dante was happy to see Vergil back in the game as he feigned a heavy sigh, "Unfortunately, I agree. This pathetic creature was more bothersome than he is worth."

Having said his piece, Dante flipped Ivory into his hand with a flourish. Aiming at the head, he wanted the Demon Lord to know the death coming at him was from his finger on the trigger of a loaded bullet. Vergil threw in his two cents by deliberately flicking his blade in a flash to let the revolting demon know he was going to be staked as well.

They both waited still as marbled stone for petrified, quaking knowledge to dawn and peak in Mercurous. Once they sensed they'd hit the summit of their terror campaign, in unison Dante pulled the trigger as Vergil plunged his blade downward.

The shot clapped as the blade whistled for the kill.

As a fading wail rose and the demon disappeared, Dante holstered his gun and Vergil sheathed Yamato. "Man, am I glad that's over. I didn't think I'd ever get the pompous airhead off my back. Not only was he a total letdown, he wasn't much fun. That blows," Dante remarked into the quiet.

Expecting a scathing lecture, Dante was perturbed when none was forthcoming from Vergil. Turning, he saw Vergil intently studying a picture on the wall, refusing to look at him.

"What's up?" Dante asked with one foot forward, leaning most of his weight on the other leg with a fist sweeping his coat back over his hip.

Lowly Vergil confessed, "Perhaps it would be wise if I returned to the Demon World. Though I attempt to abide by the rules we agreed upon, I have lost control of my facilities twice. I do not think I am cut out for living in the Human World without breaking my word."

"Oh no you don't," Dante reproached irritated, "No way am I letting you go back there after everything you've put me through. You're gonna stay right here where I can keep an eye on you. And Vergil? This may come as a shocker, but I can count and I think you missed one."

Surprised, Vergil's eyes deepened as he gazed at Dante. With a faint smile, he admitted, "I suppose if you count when I was first released, I will concur."

Dante rolled his eyes while crossing his arms, "Geez Vergil. You better watch yourself. If you keep agreeing with me, you're going to give yourself an aneurysm."

A brief laugh erupting, Vergil replied, "Good God, I do believe I am courting death for I must agree with you - again. A disturbing habit to break indeed." Then he turned somber, "Dante, I do not understand. How can you possibly be sure in your certainty? I know I am not. If I cannot trust myself, how can you?"

Eyes softening to aquamarine, Dante told Vergil, "Because I know you. Yeah, it's tough, but you gotta give it your best shot before you give up. Use your brains. The times you went nutso your targets were on target."

His tone went sour as he continued, "Though I wasn't too keen on being one of your targets, I wasn't all put together myself. That little 'discussion' was going to happen one way or another. Might as well get the big blowup out of the way. It could have been worse. The longer we kept a lid on an imported, over the limit in alcoholic content beer, the longer it would've fermented."

Noting a spark of relief Vergil was trying to hide, Dante assured him, "It'll be all right Vergil. Give the Human World a chance for once. Why not? Do what you want. If you screw up too badly, just expect me to be on your ass so fast you won't know what hit you until you're pounded into the ground."

Eyes gleaming royal blue at Dante's threat, Vergil mildly warned, "You think? You are entitled to your opinion of course but I would not make any wagers on empty bragging if I were you." With Vergil steady on his feet again, Dante took the luxury of laughing at Vergil's challenge before gliding toward the door. When Vergil joined him, they stealthily slipped into the hallway.

Undetectable, both became shadows on the wall as Nero appeared on the scene. Having some of the best seats in the house, they watched and listened attentively as the ensuing act unfolded.


	34. Chapter 34 Just a Pool of Tears

**Seriously? Clueless about this chapter. Honest to God, seems the damn OC I brought in was more trouble than he was worth. To say I was wrangling a herd of stubborn horses refusing to drink from the trough wouldn't be far off the mark. I hope this works as these chapters came in spurts, parts and pieces I have to put together. Let me know what you think. Thanks for your patience. You are the greatest! **

**Just a Pool of Tears**

From the pool within her, Kyrie heard the whispering surrounding her become one with the peaceful weightlessness pressing on her when she was tempted to stay submerged in the recesses of her mind. Though she fragmented for only a moment, that moment stretched like a rubber band of time to an eternity before snapping back to the present - giving her plenty of room to reflect on the then and now.

She did as the pool requested and looked into large crisp bubbles of memories. Many gave her comfort, yet as she drew forward to the present, they became clouded and difficult to look at as she sought to separate out what she knew from Marcus' skewed version of the truth.

Although she thought him very wrong in many things, there were other ugly thoughts he firmly believed. For him, these awful beliefs and practices were true - so was he being false or rather was he lying to himself? In having to try to comprehend and follow some line of logical reasoning, Kyrie had a momentous, exhausting task of seeing what was reality and what wasn't.

Unable to grasp his way of thinking, Kyrie's mind couldn't assimilate the torrent of information as she searched for what was true rather than what Marcus' fixed beliefs told her were actual events or his point of view. Working to decipher fact from fiction, Kyrie splintered as she confronted monstrous crimes her past friend justified, his misguided worship of Sparda as a god, his disturbing belief in Sanctus' holiness being absolute and his unfounded pride in his role in the old and new Order.

In the face of the knowledge she gained from a bird's eye view into Marcus' mind and intentions, Kyrie felt a fool. Had she been so blinded? So unwilling to disturb and please those she loved, she hadn't paid close attention to what was happening all around her? But how was she to have known?

Wrapped in a cocoon of cotton, her brother had kept his secrets well hidden while surrounding her with those at the heart of the conspiracy to become part demonic, resurrect Sparda's power and kidnap Dante for their deranged purposes. Hit by unseen agendas from the past, she was also given insight into the inner workings and thought processes of the present Order - which were much, much worse than the old. (Kyrie hadn't thought that possible.)

Though Kyrie knew she'd been deceived, she couldn't help feeling she was somewhat responsible. In her sorrow, the water began to take on a red tint as she stared and imagined her hands carrying the blood of innocents. Wanting to disappear as her parents and brother had done, she began to passively sink deeper into herself.

As the water became a whirlpool she willingly let suck her under, to her utter shock she heard a firm: _Holy Mother of God, you've got to go faster than that to make it to the top. You're halfway up, you're halfway down and the pack on your back is spinning you around. Throw it away. You don't need it in there. The weight won't let you reach the air._

The whispering had grown into an inescapable voice magnified in volume and insistence when she resisted coming up for oxygen. (Finding relief in her inner oasis, Kyrie figured breathing wasn't strictly necessary and she was fine where she was.) Unable to withstand the beguiling call, concentrating, she obediently listened to the message rather than the speaker - unsure if the speaker was from an outside source or her internal soul.

_On your left, and on your right, crosses are red and crosses are blue - your friends didn't make it through. Out the knight and out of the dark, into the fire, into the fight... Well. That's the way heroes go._

The voice told her she would drown if she didn't throw off the weight pulling her down while confirming her worst fears. And the pool was right. Kyrie had seen death - much death at the hands of evil. Although she suspected the dreadful things occurring in this awful, awful place, knowing for certain was beyond her scope.

But she also saw those heroes spoken of. Not only had the true Knights of the Order fought the vile intentions of the new Order, many of the lost women Kyrie knew had fought heroically to the end as well. Bolstering her and cleansing her hands, the pool showed her many were still alive so all hope was not lost as she feared.

_Know his heart was broken long before he ever came to you. Stop your tears from falling. The trail they leave is very clear for those to see who see at night. Just don't look back whatever you do._

_Hide her tears?_ She rarely cried. At least outwardly. Kyrie had to concede she was certainly shedding internal tears. But the key here was internally. No one could see. Why would she hear such a thing? _What was meant by warning her they must be buried further?_ Suddenly Kyrie remembered how demons lapped tears like ambrosia. Horrified, she then realized this was what the speaker meant by referring to those who see at night.

The water she immersed herself in had become a turbulent ocean as her pool of truth became a pool of tears. Her tears created tumbling, foaming waves she welcomed. Tempted by the bubbling surge, she was ashamed to admit she was glad the murmuring was difficult to hear over the surf because she sincerely didn't want to know who "he" was or the affect her emotional distress had on the demonic population within her vicinity.

_Did this mean she was endangering her new, rapidly becoming beloved friends who could sense her turmoil also?_ But the speaker had said "he." Who was "he"? Nero? Dante? Vergil?

Kyrie froze and did forget to breathe as claustrophobic guilt suffocated her. _Vergil_. She knew he was in an unstable state and was terrified she may have inadvertently caused him fear or to become distracted. With fearful suspicions, she began to try and surface as she floundered to rise above the waters.

The pool seemed to feel her dilemma and told her a baffling,_ If you don't want to fall as well, you better start to dance. _Uncertain to trust what she dimly heard, what stood out was her need to swim to the best of her ability against the enticing tide of pure waves she wanted to sweep her away.

Heartened she heard a tempting offer for help even as she fought against the urge to stay deep inside the tranquil pool where she didn't have to do anything but bask in its perfect clarity, caressing soothing waters and exhilarating tides: _Maybe you'll come dancing with me? The music's playing and the notes are right. Place your left foot first and flow toward the light. Following my moves, we'll get there on time. Ready? _

Beginning to accept the pool understood her internal struggle, she couldn't believe how gently and gallantly it told her it would guide her in surmounting the overwhelming secret wish to simply float away. Relentlessly insisting she was important and needed, the enthralling voice was asking her to make an attempt to save herself while lending a helping hand.

Rushing her, the water took her stilling confusion as her permission to push against her from all sides. Leading her upward, it bluntly told her in a smooth voice she could not ignore or dismiss,_ If you don't stand up, you don't stand a chance. You won't stand a chance._ Wearily, she acknowledged whatever, or whoever, this was, spoke true. She may be physically breathing but admitted if she stayed too long inside herself, she'd loose her way back and would drown in a type of numb insensibility.

The authoritative knowing words brushed her with assurances she wasn't alone and protected by an inward and outward powerful force. Holding fast to this promise, she unconditionally accepted the offer for support and did feel as if she was in a dance with a confident partner who swayed her in the right direction. Bracing herself, she saw light from within the blurring depths coming closer. Internally gasping, she emerged in a soaring skyward dive, filling her body with air and awareness.

Once above water, she heard Nero's frantic, demanding inquiries and Kyrie blinked her surroundings into clear sighted vision. Drawing upon the now smooth as glass, tranquilly brilliant blue pool, she breathed her poise and composure back into herself - though it wasn't easy.

Disoriented, she determined to hold firm with her shields at half-mast to gather as much information as she could.

Instantly, she knew what the pool meant by not looking back. Once again calm and collected, she was relieved to sense she'd denied the demons their prey as she vanished off their radar. Kyrie didn't have to look as she felt demonic unwholesome fury and heard the sickening sounds of rendering flesh as the demons turned on each other and their companions in frustrated hunger.

Hearing Nero, swallowing the rising bile, she tried to sharpen her frayed line to answer his call, but could only project his name to indicate she was alright (not quite a lie since she was upright and fairly alert). With her remaining strength, borrowing his happier memories within the safety of her inner oasis, knowing what she did, she drew herself up with a regal bearing which have made Credo (or Vergil) proud.

When Marcus reached for her, as she knew he would, she commanded an even, "Do not touch me."

Lowering his hand, he assured her, "Kyrie, it's alright. I know you're confused but I really am here to save you and restore you to your rightful place," sending shivers crawling over her flesh.

...

As Nero did his utmost to teleport to Kyrie, he saw the rejuvenating pool she was submerged in with relief. Unlike Kyrie, he wasn't surprised she'd imagine water as a means of maintaining. He knew Kyrie loved the water - especially the ocean. In fact, most of the memories Nero carried of Kyrie being truly carefree and laughing were when she was at the shore or frolicking among the waves pounding her troubles away as they swept and tumbled her away.

Reminding her of this, he encouraged her to remain within the pure pool while coaxing her to tell him what happened.

Cursing, he found himself blocked by demons who had immediately attacked their so called allies, shredding them as they ate them alive. Stomach churning didn't come close to describing the scene and Nero personally could have skipped this first hand witnessing of a demon's nature (_knowing was bad enough_). He sure was thankful when Lady's incoming missile cleared the way while decimating a whole bunch of nasty things.

Making his and Trish's job easier, their foes were locked together in mortal combat. Either they killed each other with no effort on their part or they found they could kill at least two with one bullet since they were virtually entwined together. Leaping on top the huddled, frenzied masses, Nero used them as a fast highway to Kyrie as he shot and sliced through anything in his path.

With Trish coolly taking care of the leftovers while having his back, Nero was able to hold fast to Kyrie so she wouldn't go under again. Grimly intent, he'd caught her struggle though he hadn't sensed anyone speaking to her nor been able to "see" what she had.

As spots dotted her vision, by willpower alone Kyrie took Nero's advice and gathered as much of the serene water into her herself as possible. She put on her pleasantly demure mask while projecting haltingly to Nero's commands, _"I... I can't tell you," _as she remained silent, staring at Marcus.

Forehead wrinkled in puzzlement, Nero asked, _"Why not?"_

Not letting her breath leave in the long stream she wished, she answered, _"I can't," _which had Nero's brow clearing and his jaw firming as he thought, _No?_ From her weak reply, he could tell she was hanging by her fingertips and wanted to kill the S.O.B. who'd hurt her with his bare hands.

He decided a different, sneakier approach was in order as he returned a coaxing, reassuring, _"That's OK, honey. You're doing fine. I'm coming and will be there soon. Like really soon. So don't you worry. You don't have to do anything baby. Just sit tight and let him do the talking so I can get what's going on. Think you can do that 'till I get there?" _knowing the egotistical ass wouldn't pass up a chance to brag.

Heartened, he felt her pull her courage together with a halting nod. She forced out,_ "Yes Nero. I'll do my best but it's hard. Please hurry," _as she reluctantly lowered her shields more to let him in.

At first, his sight and hearing wobbled as they tuned into each other before the screen focused into digital clarity and Nero heard, "You're so modest Kyrie, you have no idea how important you are. Credo surpassed himself in molding and protecting you for your glorious destiny."

Teeth bared, Nero was proud of Kyrie for remaining still and quiet as she gave him a good look at the jackass. As he suspected, the blowhard took this as a sign to keep going, "Kyrie. Your brother died a martyr to a great and noble cause. He was my most esteemed mentor and I miss him a lot. Though his wisdom and foresight is missed, we had to go on without his guidance."

...

Snorting, Nero bet they had and was glad to sense Kyrie felt no need to try to get through to a raving fanatic. He knew her grieving heart had been broken over and over as she tried to set the record straight. Unable to bear what mainly boiled down to defending him any longer, he had finally intervened and explained people were going to believe what they wanted, no matter what she said, or how often she said it.

After decimating the Hell Statue, there had been a brief uproar against Nero for demolishing the "Sacred Savior" - along with his Holiness. Then the residents had taken one look inside and most of them changed their tune.

There were still a few cults to Sparda who'd stolen parts of their "Savior" to worship before it disintegrated. Nero could definitely understand Kyrie's desire to reform and correct their misconceptions. They'd both woken up (sometimes still did) from nightmares of being trapped in the horrific evil monstrosity nightly for weeks.

The thought people actually took the tiniest of pieces home with them was enough to send Kyrie into a high alarm. For their safety, she had gone about begging them to get rid of souvenirs they picked up. Afraid of what'd he do if anyone got physical with her in their bid to retain a holy monument, Nero had used this threat (_promise_) to put a dead stop to her mission on saving them from themselves.

Thinking them grossly unfair in judging him, Kyrie reluctantly gave in to Nero's reasoning and went about her business without another word. If anyone brought up a touchy subject, she would do her genius evasive answer technique. He understood and accepted the reason Kyrie could no longer tolerate lying was because of the ultimate betrayal of everything she believed in.

Though she accepted people lied, she, herself couldn't bring herself to. After everything they'd gone through, he knew where she coming from. However, unlike her, Nero didn't give a damn whether anyone believed him or not. And he didn't particularly care whether he hurt ignorant and proud of it people's feelings either.

Of course, Nero had sorta been of the same mind-set beforehand so it hadn't changed his... uh, candor (_yeah, he'd admit that was a polite way of describing what he was usually called_). But Kyrie had been hurt to the extent of being unable to tell even the smallest white lie for the sake of politeness and that bothered her.

Seeing Marcus, he'd worried she'd naturally want a chance to save a blind idiot because his too slow brain had words spilling crap he parroted.

...

Kyrie fought desperately not to place her hands over her ears or widened her eyes. She simply (_well, not simply_) maintained a pleasant, interested expression as if encouraging him to go on.

Emboldened by her seeming interest, Marcus warmed to his subject, "Just imagine if we'd been successful. We were so close. So close. Everything was going the way his Holiness foresaw. You should know, after years of research, searching and praying, he was blessed by a vision of the sons of Sparda. Can you believe it, Kyrie? His Holiness discovered and found the ACTUAL sons of the Legendary Knight?"

While Marcus took on a note of awe, Kyrie suppressed a blanch. She didn't like where this was heading and thought she should find a way to divert him. Glad she'd had years of vocal training, she was able to change her involuntary squeak of alarm to a startled, "Sons?" as she nervously sensed Dante and Vergil's sudden, hidden, appearance as Nero moved in.

"Yes. Our god's sons were the key all along. In keeping with his mission, our Lord Sparda chose to grace a human woman with his sons. His Holiness understood this was a message to us from the Dark Knight himself on how to best carry out his battle against evil in protecting mankind."

_Oh no,_ Kyrie barely stopped herself wringing her hands, _This wasn't good._ She didn't think Dante nor Vergil needed to hear what she was sure was coming up.

Striving to curve his crooked path, Kyrie asked, "You mean this is why so many Knights chose to embrace demonic power? I don't understand. Are you saying they wanted to be like Sparda's sons? No one could do that. I mean, Sparda was a noble Demon Lord who chose to live in the Human World after sealing off the Demon World. If he fell in love with a human woman, wouldn't she have to have been very, very special and a woman of power? How can you possibly think anyone could match them?"

While Vergil and Dante thought in agreement, _You got that straight_, unfortunately Kyrie was so befuddled she didn't quite thrown him as far off track as she would've liked.

Scowling, Marcus revealed as Nero leaped between him and Kyrie with his sword drawn, "We would never consider ourselves as worthy as the sons of Sparda but we can try getting close to being as powerful as them as we can."

"Is that right, moron? Just how're you planning to do that, jerkoff? In the old Order's attempt to snatch Dante, they got their asses kicked. Guess ya didn't take into account when he wasn't too thrilled having his space invaded, did you? Slimebag," Nero interrupted with a sneer, completely unaware Dante and Vergil were listening in.

Dante wanted to laugh at Nero's phrasing while Vergil frowned with narrowed eyes. Dante may have gotten off scot-free, but his space had been invaded and curtailed in a most unpleasant manner (though he did give Nero points for pointing out this unwanted intrusion).

Marcus blurted an angry, "Yes. You're right. Down through history brothers, especially twins, have fought for dominance. And that's exactly what happened when we had our goal within reach. In vindictive spite, one brother turned his back on his destiny, defiling his family's legacy and name, while the other chose to embrace it."

_Whoa boy,_ Dante was with Kyrie in not wanting THIS conversation going much further while Vergil was confused - for once. If the situation hadn't been tottering on a thin wire, Dante would have enjoyed Vergil's irked perplexity as he figured out which son was seen as the bad boy and which was taken as the good one. _Kinda rather ironic - not to mention a switch. And man, what a switch,_ was Dante's summing up of the equation.

Hearing him, Vergil hissed, _"Would you keep your thoughts to yourself? This is not humorous."_

Sobering, Dante assured him, _"No. No it's not, and if you thought I thought it was, you're mistaken. These crazies don't know their ass from their heads. Try not to let this kind of warped thinking get to you. You know better and so do I."_

Feeling Vergil's nod of assent, Dante figured he better keep his eye out for any info he didn't want Vergil knowing.

He paid attention as the pissant went on slandering his character (as if Dante cared), "In his wisdom, his Holiness took this into consideration during his years of searching. To ensure our success, he saw a less desirable alternative to hold in readiness for this unlikely event with Credo's help. I admit I couldn't imagine a noble son of Sparda unwilling to be venerated like his father. I should have known his Holiness' foresight and knowledge was beyond mine in coming up with an emergency backup plan."

Startled, Nero saw the sly gleam as he was told, "Don't you get it Nero? YOU were the backup plan. But being you, you went against your destiny as much as that lower than scum younger son of Sparda. Know what I think? I think you never were one to follow orders, and once you had Yamato, you got an idea. Like deciding to overthrow his Holiness so you wouldn't have to play second fiddle instead of keeping your oath to your comrades to ward off darkness for the salvation of mankind. Selfish bastard."

Reeling, Nero demanded to Kyrie's growing alarm, "Wha...? Second fiddle? What the hell are you talking about? I wasn't anywhere near to getting with your twisted program. A backup? Let me give you a clue. If I come at ya, I won't be coming at your back. When I watch you die, I'll be looking you in the eye. Mine's the last face you're gonna see as you choke blood on my sword."

Immobilized, Kyrie felt Marcus' vicious envy as he spat, "You talk high and mighty in thinking you're honorable for not stabbing someone in the back when you're the back stabbing traitor who betrayed your oath and destroyed everything, EVERYTHING, we stood for. Always the smartest, the best, the fastest, the strongest, the most popular, thinks he's better than anyone else, Nero. And always in the dark."

Mean hazel eyes met deadly sapphire ones as he sneered, "Why do you think Credo kept you close? Do you really think he'd take in some nobody off the streets, near Kyrie? He knew from his Holiness you were a decedent of Sparda. Didn't he get you to join the Order to stay under his eye and command? What about him getting you to stay in his house when you wanted to move out on your own after you came of age? He needed you to be on the safe side. I'm not the clueless one here, you are."

...

Out of sheer willpower and instinct, Nero didn't lower his guard as the world narrowed and became a muted veil. From far away he noted the rings of Lady's shots and columns of blazing flames coming from Trish - wiping out any sleaze left standing.

As if a leaden net made of chainmail had fallen on him, Marcus' words sank in and Nero was left feeling the outsider - out of touch, alone and betrayed by the very people he once thought he could count on. He vaguely recalled how his own mother acted as though he was some kind of prized possession instead of how he thought a real son should be treated.

Constantly telling him how special he was and better than the other kids, Nero's mother had emphasized he had to hide his strength, dexterity, enhanced senses and total recall intelligence. He hadn't known why at the time but sure did now. _Why hadn't she told him he was half-devil?_ If he'd known, life would've been a lot easier (_OK, not too sure on that one_).

Yet he had known on a deep level something was inside him nobody else seemed to have. It wasn't he physically surpassed the people around him, he had a second party moving through his veins encouraging him into places most people never went, dared to go or even tried for.

His entire life, Nero felt split in two - making him feel like a freak. _Popular? _Oh yeah, he'd been popular alright. Laughably, by telling him to keep to himself, he'd become independent with an "I don't give a flying fuck" attitude that had him developing his own style and an "up yours" defiance against authority if the authority figure was tedious and stupid to his mind.

And for some God forsaken reason, his peers loved this about him. They'd follow him around, imitate how he dressed and want to be "friends" - saying they wished they could act like him and get away with what he did. More often than not, he wished they'd get a life and leave him the hell alone.

They didn't know it, but Nero went his own way, did his own thing and figured out stuff for himself to keep everyone at a distance so they wouldn't get close enough to see the real him.

The two parts of him, which fought for dominance in an internal, hourly, struggle, only came together during battle, when creating something, while playing music, alongside other activities - and when with Kyrie. Out of everyone, anywhere, she was the only one who saw, accepted and embraced the whole him without question. Nero honestly didn't know if he could've survived without her - past, present or future.

Those were the times and memories he held fast since he'd learned early life could flip on a dime - changing forever. Both parts of him craved these peaceful, happy moments whenever he could grab them. He lived for them. Was this why he'd been tricked?

Maybe he'd done this to himself. Was he full of himself and thought he knew it all? He could take being seen as a smartass... but conceited? Maybe he was - for no good reason other than told at a young age how great he was. Aside from Kyrie, had anyone ever liked him for himself? Had everything been a setup all along because some weird trip his mom had been on had mixed a devil into his makeup?

Remembering, he could almost hear Dante saying the new leader of the new Order wanted him because he was a threat to his power base by being a devil who would (_according to the power hungry sadistic swine_) begin to gather his own power base. The very worst part of this reasoning was the nasty toad had gotten his filthy hands on Kyrie because Nero had chosen her. Numb, he wondered if there was anything about him worth saving.

Faintly picking up Kyrie's frantic calls, Nero questioned whether she was better off without him. Maybe thinking she loved him was really him wishing she did. Did he want her so badly he made himself believe she stayed with him because she wanted to, or did he guilt her into staying after all they'd been through?

Beginning to think he didn't know anything about anything and as stupid as he thought most people or demons were, Nero dimly figured Marcus got it wrong. When he called him smart, fast and the best, he figured he didn't come close to living up to whatever those standards were supposed to be.

Feeling Nero fading into a graying black, Kyrie lowered her shields as much as she dared while strengthening her bond with him._ "Nero. Nero! Don't listen to him,"_ she insisted, _"He thinks he knows everything, but he doesn't. He's lying to himself and you. Please believe me. You can't leave me. Not like this. I swear by everything I hold dear. I love you. You can absolutely believe that's the truth. He's the one that's false, not you. He's lying"_

_Yeah, but lying about what, and how much?_ Nero internally reflected dully.


	35. Chapter 35 Somebody Help Me Breathe

**A special thanks to Tora-Katana who actively helped me put this in some semblance of order and sense. I hope I did her proud because after all that massive amount of writing to sift through, I ended up cutting **_**too**_** much and the poor thing had to then tell me where things were a bit unclear in a too short IMO chapter. *laugh* Honestly, given the circumstances, I'm not sure what to say about this chapter. I know I liked it, but you can never tell about someone else. Please let me know how I did. Thanks so much for your patience and understanding! I greatly appreciate it. **

**Somebody Help Me Breathe**

Broadsided by Marcus' viperous spite, Nero couldn't stop his stumble into what he was certain was a tumultuous milling blackout, only to find himself straining to see through a muted, stifling whiteout. Within the limitless black holding the utterly silent, blinding white, he vaguely thought maybe he wasn't really in a soundless blizzard but a visible, static noise masking the darkness.

Immersed in this starkly hollow page made of self-doubt, he could faintly make out remembered phrases transformed into electric silvery eels undulating as they circled hungrily directly beneath him. Teeth whetted to a sharp point, they watched and waited with empty lifeless eyes to eat him alive.

Unable to ignore quick flips swimming in inky waters, Nero desperately wanted to shut out the insidious bone chilling hissing: _YOU were the backup plan... Unfortunately, you did not anticipate another descendant of Sparda, and because of this boy, you have been outwitted... Kyrie, I have failed to save you...Some nobody off the streets... Credo needed you to be on the safe side... You turned your back on your comrades... You ruined everything - EVERYTHING... Selfish bastard... _and worst of all ..._Back stabbing traitor who betrayed your oath... _echoing on and on.

Fighting to shake off the insecurity balancing him on a razor's edge, he honed in on Marcus' sullied uniform until it encompassed and became his sole vision. Absently thinking it should be pristine and pressed, he thought this sight must be the reason for the deafening muteness where he stood completely alone. Needing to stay lucid in the here and now, he forced his eyes to move - landing on the Order's red insignia.

Once a bold statement he was a Knight honor bound to protect life, he felt sickened by the thought it was actually sewn with threads made from streams of fresh blood robbed from the innocent dead. And Nero had shed his own blood for the privilege of wearing that badge - risking his life willingly to protect the defenseless and decimate encroaching, infesting evil. He hadn't betrayed his oath. This was one thing at least he could be certain of and take solace in.

He reminded himself he had stayed true (and still did) to the real, original purpose of the elite force he had been proud to serve. Still, no matter how much blood he gave, he was always asked to give more. If Dante had known what Nero was thinking, he could have told him this came with the territory.

Most people he saved who fervently thanked him, saying they were in his debt, had short memories and would quickly go from gratitude to expecting him to bleed for them. No, it wasn't fair, but that was human nature and as far as he knew, it wasn't going to change - or hadn't yet in his experience.

But Dante couldn't have helped Nero falling from walking straighter in doing his duty in a military force to the bitter taste of betrayal left behind after his leaders turned on him. From the moment he learned of the Order of the Sword he'd thought he had found somewhere he belonged. Hell, he seemed made for the job.

Living with Credo had only strengthened his belief and he vividly saw himself jubilant his uniform fit to a "T" as he eagerly dressed himself - announcing he was part of a band marching to the beat of a higher drummer.

_Was this where he had been headed all along... by his choice or by the nose?_

Credo had encouraged and praised him in his single-minded determination to become a Knight under his command. Out of anyone, Credo knew his capabilities. As a cadet, Nero had soared up the ranks while chomping at the bit in actively destroying demons. He was soon disappointed to discover even in the Order he had to hide his true abilities.

As his mother had drilled into him, Nero made sure to hold back unless he was alone - then he went for broke. Although he was careful to rein himself in, the others had noticed his enhanced skills, which surpassed theirs.

With an irony he couldn't push aside, he recalled Credo cementing his loyalty by how he handled the complaints or questions. Decisively, he had firmly brought his comrades at arms' attention to the fact Nero's mother had been a woman of power, and luckily for the Order, he evidently had gained his particular talents from her on a physical versus a magical level. This explanation had done the deed in getting the other Knights to relax around him.

When anyone got snarky or envious of his rapid rise to undercover and solo work, Nero used the_ What're you looking at? _glare he had perfected since childhood - indicating they better put up or shut up. He recalled how well his scowling challenge had worked. Now he wished he hadn't been quite so good at pushing his fellow Knights away.

In keeping them at a comfortable distance, he had been left ignorant and out of the loop. If he had accepted friendships, rather than simply staying on friendly terms with the Knights he admired, he might have been able to learn what the secret designs of the Church had been. But because of who he was, or rather how different he was, he'd kept them at an arm's length. Nero cursed himself for naively having faith in the Order's integrity without question.

_So what if he'd hated the Church?_ Because of his unwillingness to put up with the lameass preaching, he had missed what was really going on around him. He had been smack dab in the middle of the conspiracy without knowing it. _How stupider could he have been? _The idea an idiot lapdog like Marcus knew more than he should have coated his stomach with lead.

Faintly hearing Kyrie and feeling her frantic concern for him, Nero couldn't help taking in her springtime scent and gentle heat as he tried to process what was happening to him. _How could an uppity douche bag hit him hard enough to break stride with a one-two punch he never saw coming? _

Eyes burning, Nero couldn't speak as he refused to give into poisonous memories and the sinister suspicions threatening his sanity. He wasn't down for the count yet - not by a longshot. _Yeah, he'd keep telling himself that until he got through to the other side. _

Everything he believed in and the foundations he'd built his life on were shaken with tiny cracks beginning to show as they snaked through his mind and heart. _Had Credo and Sanctus really known he was a decedent of Sparda?_ _Had he stood a chance from birth? _Driven, independent and living on his own terms, Nero didn't know if he could survive knowing it had all been a sham.

As the world narrowed, Nero slipped further into the pit pulling him down. Feelings he couldn't control were taking him over as he grappled to make sense of what was real and what wasn't. Had his whole life been a lie? Was he only a thing to be used? Nero didn't know but he had been, hadn't he? His soul mirroring his charcoal gray, lightless devil arm, he numbly waited for rage to surface. He could feel a bubbling in the dark that wouldn't come to the boil he needed to light up.

...

When Kyrie felt her beloved, defiant to the end, never surrendering Nero falling into an abyss, she nearly panicked. Afraid to touch him, hamper his movements or distract him (she didn't trust Marcus far as she could throw him - which meant not at all), she pitted her will against his. Not about to lose this match, Kyrie rushed to encase him with her spirit so firmly he couldn't shake her loose.

Fighting to merge with him, she called and called. Although she was heartened to feel him take some of her essence into him, he refused to answer as if shamed.

Feeling lost and alone, Nero didn't want to let Kyrie in. At this point, he wasn't certain what she'd see and didn't want to hurt or drive her away. He may be selfish in wanting her to love him for himself, but he couldn't bear the thought she'd think him a rube to be played. Frankly, in this case, he'd rather not know himself.

Try as he might, he couldn't quit replaying Dante explaining that because of his background, he had brushed off the vibes coming from Credo as he embraced demonic power to become a lowlife treacherous "angel." Looking back, he forced himself to admit, yeah, he had known when Credo changed, but had put it down to his rise in rank where he gave out orders like there was no tomorrow with his chest and ambitions swelling at each step up the ladder.

Nevertheless, though they had their differences, he had thought they'd had some kind of connection. Regardless how many times Nero bitched and loudly disagreed with his actions or decisions, Credo had taken the job of being his guardian seriously. He had watched over him, handed out learned advice, showed concern over his safety and sent him on missions Nero was best suited for.

_Then again, couldn't this mean Marcus was right and this was a sign Credo had wanted to keep him close, controlled, and under wraps? _

Balance gone as his world tilted, Nero didn't want to believe his loosely adopted older brother and trusted leader had gone this much of a distance in deceiving him. Even if he had been in on Sanctus' plan, he couldn't have been that wrong about him, could he? He sure had been off the mark before. Maybe he always had been.

Deaf, dumb and blind, Nero's ability to form a thought vanished as the whitewashed page he stood on folded into a paper note - without a chord making a ripple in the dead space where he floated alone. So very alone.

...

What Nero didn't know was he wasn't alone.

Surrounded by allies who'd positively seen the worst humans or demons could dish out, they weren't easily taken in by warped ideals or psychological warfare. And they hadn't been too keen on hearing the words Marcus spit at Nero like bullets. Even Vergil was not pleased to sense Kyrie's fiery young man injured by vindictive assertions from an imbecilic twat. He supposed Nero's youth had something to do with letting the irritating, deranged twit full of false bravado (or bullshit, as Dante would say) get to him.

Angrily sensing the internal slices and cuts their sweet Nero concealed, Trish and Lady placed themselves so he was covered from all sides. Going into emergency medical revival mode, Kyrie searched to fan his usually furiously burning flames back to blazing life. She could tell they were flickering into smoldering embers - threatening to turn to ash.

Suppressing the panic as she calmed herself, Kyrie thought to make use of the powerful pool inside her. Concentrating hard, she intently focused on building frothing waves blowing a fresh, whipping wind to help her.

Meanwhile, frowning, Dante wasn't too happy to sense Nero's state either and caught what Kyrie was attempting. Reckoning she might have the right idea, he subtly cast out his power to lend her a bit more experienced strength. Pleasantly surprised, he discovered Kyrie was a fast study who didn't question or look a gift horse in the mouth in her time of crisis as she grabbed hold of the message and aid he sent her.

Unsure what happened but glad nonetheless, Kyrie suddenly felt her oceanic pool become an exhilarating surf in front of her instead of surrounding her so she was steadier and could control the direction the wind blew. Seizing the surge of energy and listening to the whispering instructions riding the cresting waves, she pushed through Nero's shield to whirl an intoxicating crisp breeze carrying the scent of peach blossoms around and through him.

Emboldened she breached his defenses by taking him off guard, she was relieved to the extent of catching herself from sagging when she felt him begin to blaze anew.

Startled, Nero breathed as Kyrie's devoted love twisted a tornado shaking up that awful numbing stillness of white enclosed by the churning, pain filled black. Nearly placing a hand to his chest, he felt her comforting warmth embrace his heart as it slowly melted through his body until his gut fired up.

Unbidden, a memory rose as he saw himself and Kyrie burning the clothes they had worn throughout their fight against the Order and Church in a barrel. Watching the insignia proclaiming him a Knight of the Order of the Sword curl and char to become unrecognizable, he had moved to remove the ring engraved with same symbol from his finger to throw it into the flames - hoping they were hot enough to melt the thing.

Clasping his hand, Kyrie had quietly asked him not to let their enemies take his art from him. Why didn't he make something good out of the bad by maybe creating the symbol of Red Queen on his ring to match the one he wore in honor of Blue Rose?

Staring, deeply affected, Nero knew Kyrie didn't know he had dedicated Blue Rose to her. Every etched, intricate, detail he had carved into the barrel (including the ring made from the leftover metal), was filled with longing for the day they would be together - forever. But wasn't she also his queen of hearts? Not letting her see the tears welling to rain on his dry as dust eyes, he had nodded brusquely - supposing her suggestion might help them a little in facing the trauma they had to overcome.

...

Upset, Kyrie realized while she managed to merge with Nero, he was holding fast to his shields. Too late she tortured herself for not being quick enough or smart enough to perhaps have gone with Marcus (she had known his foolhardy goal the instant he touched her) to avoid the high probability of Nero being hurt. In guilty misery, she thought, _No. Nero would follow. Please God, help me. Tell me what to do._

For the first time in her entire life, Kyrie was tempted to deny the many silenced voices demanding to be heard. Was she so selfish she would leave them in limbo as if they had never been in order to keep her treasured Nero safe?

Ashamed, she couldn't help seeking Dante and Vergil from where they stood hidden in plain sight. As mighty as they were, they could not help her and would bear witness to her cowardliness in trying to keep hidden something that involved them as well. Almost flinching from the thought of letting them down, the vision of their disapproval had her firming her spine.

Taking courage from them, she arrived at a decision as she stood framed in light while gazing at the area she knew Dante and Vergil were. Simply knowing they existed made her believe in miracles and right now would be a good time for a miracle. Deepening her shame, she had to repress an impulse to ask for their protection, especially Dante's since he knew Nero personally and had been on location when helping them through their previous trial.

Baffled, Dante commented, _"She's looking straight at us. Do you think she knows we're here?_

Vergil responded with a hint of pride, _"I would not be the least surprised."_

_No? What did Vergil know he didn't?_ _Couldn't he elaborate a bit? _This trend of Vergil's was getting old but since it was a habit he had himself, Dante couldn't in all fairness point the finger. Not that Dante particularly cared if he was being fair. He didn't want to have to defend himself in a verbal battle with Vergil he was sure to lose since he didn't have a leg to stand steady on. _Shoot._

Roused from his thoughts, Dante, along with Vergil, were nonplused when Kyrie spoke with large haunted eyes stealing glances toward them as if asking for their help from something neither could decipher from her words or expression. They picked up she felt a need for their support while simultaneously projecting a concern for them as they were about to become an audience to whatever was about to occur. _Talk about mixed signals._

Kyrie decided if Nero couldn't, or wouldn't, talk to her mentally, she would speak to him out loud by addressing Marcus' remarks - praying he would hear her. Lifting her chin, she alleged, "You may think you're right but you are wrong. I am the one who found Nero and convinced him to come home with me. If Credo had known about Nero's bloodline, he certainly didn't act like he did because I had to fight both of them while persuading Nero to stay."

Marcus scoffed, "You lie."

Taking deep breaths, preparing for the performance of her life (and/or Nero's), she shrugged, "Believe what you will. I am also the one who pushed Credo into finding someway in getting Nero to remain with us when he came of age and wished to live independently as any man would."

Cobwebs clearing from mind and sight, Nero grew alert when he heard this previously unknown news. Almost jerking around in astonishment, he boggled, "What? Why?"

Golden eyes softly shining, she answered, "I promise you Nero, I never, ever knew you weren't completely human and I don't think Credo did either. I'm sorry if this was wrong of me but I couldn't let you go without at least trying."

A faint blush graced her cheekbones as she quietly admitted, "I wanted you to stay so bad it hurt. I knew you weren't interested in me as a woman, but I kept wishing you'd see me as one you..." Kyrie had to clear her throat as she told herself not to be a coward and tell Nero the embarrassing truth in front of... well... everyone. "Um... desired."

Thrown by her choice of words, which had him jolting upright, Nero's eyes widened as she rushed to finish, "Even if you couldn't, I could at least be with you, talk to you, see you and make sure you were taken care of properly. I hoped and prayed - again selfishly - if I tried to the best of my abilities to make you proud of me and worked hard enough, you'd start to feel the same about me as I did you."

Nero blinked then blanked as her enlightening confession shot him over the moon. Nice to know he hadn't been suffering alone. If only he'd known sooner. _Talk about missed opportunities combined with crossed wires._ He wondered if he should let Kyrie know he'd wanted his own place to prove to Credo he could provide for her while courting her, as she deserved.

Reminiscing how she'd said she needed to see to his well being, found pleasure in his company and wanted him to be proud of her, Nero's entire body went into a grinning meltdown. _And she called herself selfish? _Didn't she understand in thinking of him without a thought for herself, while expecting nothing from him, she was anything but? He guessed not.

Forcibly suppressing a telling flush combined with an irresistible compulsion to take a hike - with Kyrie in tow - he also had to control himself from coiling around her like a purring cat that had just been served the richest cream known to mankind in a golden saucer. As her fiercely determined devotion sank into his pores, Nero's thoughts turned to imagining Kyrie at her most selfish in her desire to please him.

Forehead furrowing as he watched Nero space out, Vergil asked Dante, _"What on earth is Nero doing? He should be concentrating on the task at hand yet appears to have lost focus."_

Smothering a snickering chuckle, Dante educated Vergil,_ "Nah. The kid's definitely focusing. My guess is what Kyrie told him perked him up."_

Sniffing, Vergil replied, _"It is beyond my ken a male would lower his guard by being distracted by his attraction to a female."_

Dante laughed at him, _"Like you haven't had your head turned a time or two. What I wouldn't give to see that look on your face."_

"_Keep dreaming because it is not going to happen,"_ Vergil retorted.

"_Ten bucks says you're wrong."_

"_Do not be absurd. What kind of bet has no time limit?"_

Dante answered smoothly,_ "A safe one?"_

"_Coming up with inane ideas are safe bets when it comes to you. I suggest you stick with those and leave real gambling to those who know what they are doing,"_ Vergil advised.

Disgruntled, Dante remarked, _"Like you for instance? To be on the SAFE side, I'll keep a camera with a high powered lens ready just in case. Prig."_

Sensing Kyrie's puzzlement, Nero rapidly returned from his lunar expedition where he'd been exploring all kinds of different, interesting properties - giving him loads of ideas how to thoroughly examine Kyrie on earth. That is, if he got the chance.

Getting himself together, recalling the period under discussion and the following subsequent events, Nero projected suspiciously to Kyrie, _"Let me guess. You threatened to quit throwing those high class gatherings of his if he didn't come up with a convincing reason to get me to stay."_

Sensing her abashment, he knew he was on target. Not letting up, he took a couple of steps further, _"Then you promised to do everything you could to become the leading vocalist of the Church like he wanted you to if he did the job. I always wondered why you applied for a position I knew you didn't want._ _Kyrie, you shouldn't have used yourself as a bargaining chip. All you had to do was ask and I would have stayed. I was paying rent with all the trimmings in a nice place, you know."_

Hiding behind her lowered lashes, Nero wanted to smile over her cute bashfulness. He reached out with his senses to send her loving thanks, only to feel her wrenching sorrow, wildly deep conflict and terror for... him._ "Kyrie. Honey. It's alright. Don't worry. I can handle this guy with one hand tied behind my back. And it's not my human one I'm talking about,"_ he assured her, taking a stab at what had her beyond upset.

Bewildered when she didn't send a return reply, he broadened his scope. Then he abruptly felt the threat coming from Marcus. With an outside hatred washing over him, he knew without doubt Kyrie was the main target with him second. Telling himself to get a grip, fast, Nero's eyes wandered across that God forsaken uniform again.

Brows lowering, he thought of all the old Order had taken from him. Oh sure, he played the soldier for the conniving, soon to be disbanded, new Order on his terms with his own agenda with eyes wide open while looking over his shoulder. Making his motto, "Fool me twice, shame on me," he wasn't about to let the fucking "new" Order take anything else from him. Pausing to accumulate every ounce of information he could gather, he conjectured, _Speaking of which.._.

Honing in on Marcus, Nero narrowed is his eyes in fury as he rapidly starting putting the pieces together. He'd taken out the leader of the new Order - thereby leaving a vacant head honcho seat to be filled. Feeling the intensity of Marcus' determination, gloating and toxic elation, Nero was positive the yapping shithead did want to take everything from him, which meant...

_Kyrie. _

He wanted Kyrie as a ticket for a ringside seat in the arena the top dog owned. And if Marcus had his way, there would be a top dog before Nero could bring him to heel. _So that was the lapper of sleaze's plan._ His gut told him he was missing something since the fuckhead had to know he could squash him like a nasty bug without noticing.

By not backing down and playing mind games to screw with his head in a bid Nero would be thrown off his game (_which he had been - fucking A_), the moron must have a trick up his sleeve he thought was a doozy of a ploy to take him out.

Nero could handle him. He would handle him. What he couldn't handle was the idea of Kyrie being used anymore. The very worst scenario to beat all unthinkable unforgivable scenarios was failing to protect her as he had before. _NO. _If they wanted him ('cause Nero seriously doubted this yellow striped wasp didn't have a hornet's nest to fly home to), fine by him. _Bring it on._ He'd take on anyone, anywhere, anytime.

But they were not getting their filthy hands on Kyrie. Never her. In her case, if they breached his guard, Nero wasn't above calling in reinforcements of his own. Because no one, _NO ONE_, was taking her from him ever again as strobing flashes appeared in his mind's eye of her trapped in demonic essence, various swords at her throat, being assaulted, vanishing into gold sparks in front of his very eyes as he desperately reached for her... to infinity and beyond. _Never again._

Before he could open his mouth, or draw his gun since this snake didn't deserve to die "honorably" by the sword, he was hit by Kyrie's pleading, _"Nero, can you feel me? Do you hear me?"_

Perplexed, Nero merged with Kyrie, staying on alert as he assured her,_ "Yeah. I can. I can also tell there's something you're hiding and won't tell me. What's going on?"_

Restraining herself from wringing her hands, she openly revealed,_ "I'm scared. I'm scared for you, and don't know what to do or what to show you. I'm trying my best to do the right thing but I don't want you hurt." _

Disturbed and distressed, Nero felt her anguish alongside the tears she strove to bury as she brokenly told him, _"I wish... I wish I could ask you to please not hate me for doing what I feel I must. I want you to know, even if you don't want to, you can hold tight to me if you are hurt by something you discover. I promise I won't let go."_

Alarmed and mystified, Nero mulled over her statement. Needing more info, he decided a little probing may be order as he submerged himself into her. Checking her out, he marked she didn't resist him when he "pushed" against a block she had erected, though she wouldn't let him "see" what lay behind. Getting the feel of the wall and her, he did discover how she learned the things she was hiding. In having skin to skin contact with Marcus, she had seen into him - and it hadn't been pleasant nor pretty.

Considering the source, Nero worried about what she had seen. In battle, he had thought tying her to him would be enough to protect her, but he hadn't taken into account her newly gained talents. His heart breaking, he clearly felt her already broken heart, and she felt boxed in a canyon with four towering vertical walls of rough terrain with no way out.

The only option he had was sending her supporting comfort as he withdrew with a foreboding there was a red moon on the horizon, and he was helpless against its forbidding warning. Harshly cursing himself, he hadn't wanted her exposed to any more nastiness. A day late and a dollar short, Nero figured he deserved any ugliness coming his way for not being quick on the draw.

Both were unceremoniously yanked from their freeze-framed intensely private moment when they heard Marcus accuse Kyrie, "In calling him a demon, you know what he is. Do you really expect me buy you didn't know who he was? As our pure songstress leading us in worshiping Sparda, you had to know. And if you knew, so did Credo and he trained you well."

Shaken from their stupor by this rude wake up call, they swiftly recalled what the poor excuse of a Knight if there ever was one was talking about. Sending Nero a wrenching apology, Kyrie asked his forgiveness as she signaled she needed to address this issue. On unfamiliar turf and not liking it, he reluctantly held his tongue and let her take the lead - though he sure as the sun melted demons wasn't going to let her anywhere near the slimebag.

Even though he knew Kyrie knew a score he didn't, Nero, along with Dante and Vergil were stumped by her response.

Concentrating intently, they tried to sense what she was trying to tell them as she spoke evenly, "I never disrespected Sparda's memory, legacy or heirs by worshiping him as a god with hymns. If you listened to my songs, you would have heard I lead the chorus and people in praising Sparda's nobility in fighting for what he came to see as wrong. By rejecting his own world containing terrible evil to lend his protection to those less powerful than he, not only should we be grateful, we should follow his example ourselves. It is our world and lives endangered, isn't it?"

Pondering where this declaration came from, Dante was always happy to hear humans owning up to owning the Human World. It may cut down on his jobs, but so far, it didn't look like he'd be out of work anytime soon. Regardless, there was the whole demon wanting to eat or torture people thing. Humans had a tough time fending off quicker than rats on steroids, hard to kill, variety packed demons.

Knowing Kyrie must have a reason for bringing the revolting Church solidly into the picture, Vergil waited for what came next.

Nero too questioned why Kyrie brought Sparda up to this extent. He knew she hadn't seen him as a god. Instead, intrigued and awed, she had followed his history closely, which meant she diligently studied whatever she could and regularly attended "church," whereas he could barely tolerate being in the building headed by that son of bitch Sanctus.

Besides this, like her mother and father, she had been part of the community for charitable reasons._ Though Credo had thrown politics into the mix_ -_ making them, especially Kyrie, - part of the show of his fancy parties as he rubbed elbows with big shots, _he remembered sourly.

Shocked, Marcus asked her astounded, "What you talking about Kyrie? You were the Church's pure songstress. Of course you believe Lord Sparda is our god. Why else would you want to be with something like Nero?"

Hackles rising, Nero clenched his teeth but Kyrie beat him to the punch by stating firmly, "Sparda is your god, not mine. Although, I'm not sure if your faith is true since you pick and choice which Sparda you consider worthy of your devotion."

Taken aback, Nero asked, "Kyrie, what are you doing?" as Marcus wanted to know, "How dare you say that? I am a loyal follower of the Church of Sparda."

"I dare because if you truly were a believer you wouldn't extol one son of Sparda while scorning the other who does his father's work in the Human World. Don't you think that's hypocritical? Not to mention, according to your own beliefs, blasphemous?"

Shocked, Marcus sputtered, "I'm not a hypocrite. I do remain true to my faith in Sparda. Don't you think saying I'm blasphemous is going too far?" When Kyrie merely looked at him without saying a word, he wilted under her serene gaze that insisted on the truth.

Baffled, Dante and Vergil were with Nero in wondering what Kyrie had in the works._ Why persist in clearing Dante's name?_ Who cared? Not them - that was for damn sure.

They refocused as Marcus grudgingly conceded, "I see where you're coming from. Yes. Even though I wish he'd accepted his role in becoming one with our Savior, he does do his father's work in the Human World. Perhaps if given time he would've seen the scope of our undertaking, which would've far exceeded the limited amount of enemies he can eliminate. So, therefore, I concede Dante's..."

Really thrown for a loop, they heard the obstinacy when Kyrie stopped him with a sharp, "Who?"

Yielding to her rare but effective chastisement, Marcus changed course, "I mean, I concede Lord Dante's godliness belongs alongside his father and brother's."

As Nero and Vergil raised a brow, giving Kyrie points for scoring one for the team, even if he was the member taking one for the team, Dante grimaced (called Lord anything made his stomach turn). Trish and Lady bit a lip to keep from smirking as they sensed the men's leeriness over what was coming as Marcus wanted to know, "If you don't venerate their father, why do you care how I refer to Da... Lord Dante?"

The other brow meeting the other in rising higher, Nero heard a tone in Kyrie's voice he didn't hear too often, and when he did - look out. Vergil had also heard the same tone when she called his watchdogs off him and for the life of him couldn't understand why she would go into protective mode over Dante of all people.

"Without being, or I believe wishing to be my lord, Dante is a mighty, honorable warrior. He places himself at risk with every strike of his fearsome sword and firing of his blazing guns without flinching from the most ferocious, strongest of demons. Using himself as an unyielding shield, he protects those weaker than himself. Most importantly, he demonstrates his worthiness and nobility in doing so by his own choice. Therefore, you will speak of him with respect due him," she rebuked him sternly.

_Whoa!_ Without having seen Kyrie acting a lioness protecting her cub, Dante was amazed and impressed. To add a cherry to this unforeseen, never before experienced sensation of someone coming unnecessarily to his defense, he found himself all aglow. _What a concept. And by a gentle young lady who hardly knew him too. Didn't see that coming. Tastes sweet all the same_.

Although he had a rule against interacting with any fanatic of any kind, Dante had to hold himself back from asking Kyrie if he could return the favor on principal alone as Trish discreetly smiled fondly at him. Thoughtfully, she surmised a reward was in order for Kyrie's thoughtfulness.

Trish's smile swiftly changed to one promising retaliation as Marcus scowled, "You can't tell me what to do. Unlike your precious Nero, I know how to act properly. I already said I got the message didn't I? Why are you jumping my case when I was just asking you a question?"

Kyrie replied in the same tone as before, only stricter, "Because you arrogantly resent Dante for declining joining you in your your quest. By your own beliefs, you have no right to judge him. If you were a true believer, you would have humbly approached him instead of luring him into 'participating' in Sanctus' grand vision. If you revere Vergil, then you must equally revere and acknowledge Dante's greatness. Or did I misunderstand his Holiness' sermons?"

_Here comes that glow again._ Mouths gaping from almost everyone (and Dante's gut was in line with Nero's, which included Vergil's since he wasn't dense either), he was considerably cheered. Grabbing the opportunity to bask in the moment, Dante grinned as he withheld nudging Vergil a, _Told ya I am too as great as you,_ and urging Kyrie on. _Maybe I should make a note to self to make a note on a calendar (if I can find one) marking this date as a banner day?_

Stifling a laugh when she heard and felt him, Trish saw the brief smile pass over Kyrie as if she sensed she had pleased Dante. Disturbed, she also saw that smile vanish as quickly as it appeared to become a calm, straight line. Being in close vicinity to Dante, Vergil missed this telling sign as he rolled his eyes over Dante's unseemly (in his opinion) delight while in a tangled knot of an unstable situation. Already on high alert, a tense Nero didn't need the tell to tell Kyrie was bracing herself for he didn't know what.

Struggling to maintain a tranquil expression for all she was worth, Kyrie could barely remain composed under the strain of standing steady and speaking as if sympathetic to Marcus' bent mindset. Outwardly calm, she waited patiently as he protested his innocence until begrudgingly agreeing to hold Dante with the same regard he held Vergil, before she went to the next person of interest on the list.

"I understand. You were acting out of excitement over the Savior and got caught up in your zeal. Likewise, because you accept his Holiness' proclaiming the glory of Sparda and the need for the power of his decedents, you must realize Nero is included by Sanctus' decree."

In an appalled uproar, her reasoning was met by a shouting, "What? No way is that going to happen!" by Nero and "I may have made a mistake in disrespecting Lord Dante, but if you think for a second I'm gonna honor Nero you're wrong!" from Marcus.

Abruptly coming to standstill, Dante was sure glad he seized his moment in the sun because it looked like his 15 minutes of fame were up and things were about to turn the irksome direction he had been expecting. Not too thrilled himself, Vergil intently zeroed in on Kyrie as he contemplated where exactly she was heading with this train of thought.

Ignoring their reaction required her going forward to be an effort as Kyrie forced herself to ask innocently, "Why? Is it you're jealous of Nero?"

"Why? You're asking me why? I'll tell you why. He's not a son of Sparda, but a bastardized version. Considering my family's name far exceeds his, why would I be jealous of a half-breed whose only distinction is being a stuck-up insubordinate who goes his own way because he got lucky in getting Sparda's blood into him? " Marcus savagely gnashed.

Nero may have been stunned speechless but Kyrie was undeterred as she stated with regretful certainty, "I know you're jealous because you wish you were him. Despite your pride in your high society name, you know he stands above you and certainly isn't the nobody you cruelly called him. He's the closest you've ever been to a decedent of Sparda and you should pray he's the closest you'll get."

Unable to save him, even for a trial sure to lead to an execution for his heinous actions and unwholesome practices, she sighed, "Unfortunately, in your spitefulness and envy, you have gone too far and crossed a line the sons of Sparda have drawn. I wish I could tell you there is still time to change but I fear that time has passed."

As they listened to her resigned speech, all three, Vergil, Dante and Nero, straightened in varying degrees of menace. Easily sensing them (as did Trish and Lady, who readied themselves for whatever disaster was headed toward their general vicinity), Kyrie buried her doubts about her plan to make Marcus so enraged he'd slip and went where she feared to tread.

Knowing the false Knight of the old Order was dead regardless what happened, she hoped to expose his crimes to gain justice for those anonymous fallen victims.

Hoping he would heed her warning with little hope he would in his lust for power and what he saw as glory, unable to look at Nero, she informed an off balanced Marcus, "You should know if you want me to go with you, one brother will always seek the other. For that matter, I wouldn't be surprised if they were together this very moment," .

Confirming she knew exactly where they were, Dante and Vergil nearly choked as she seemed to be politely requesting them to join her.

As for Nero, troubled she'd closed herself off, he got the clue, immediately sensed the brothers, and prepared himself to take on anyone necessary. After their previous exchange, with the poser's first target firmly in mind, he didn't need to guess to get the gist of her scheme and wasn't going to stand for it - come Hell or half-devils.

As Kyrie expected, Marcus leapt on what she said. Eagerly he queried, "Did you learn this from Lord Vergil? Are you trying to warn me he would be angered if his twin was maligned? Of course he would. This is why you were insistent on telling me how terribly I had wronged Lord Dante and directed me toward acting properly. Do you know where he is?"

Suppressing her shudders, Kyrie replied vaguely, "How would I know? He is quite capable of hiding in the most obvious places." Vergil's brows drew together as he understood she was sending a message she may need him and he supposed he was correct when she continued, "If you promise everyone here safe passage, I will go with you wherever you choose. If you agree, I'm sure Vergil will come for me. There's no need to involve anyone else."

_Oh, yes. I most assuredly will come for you. Then this annoying buzzing gnat will be no more, as Kyrie well knows,_ Vergil concluded, more than happy to be of service. Idly tapping Yamato, he pondered how swiftly he could conjure a handy flyswatter - which would do nicely in flattening the pest.

Dante, on the other hand, couldn't believe tenderhearted little Kyrie was requesting an unleashing of his brother on a frail human. _What the heck's going on? Kyrie must know she doesn't need a nuclear warhead when a bow and arrow would do the trick. Overkill, much? _Then he caught Kyrie was using the threat of Vergil (though the dumbass dweeb sure as demons didn't see him as one) for a dicey gamble she was chancing.

As Marcus vacillated, Nero went into an irate raging, "Hellfire will freeze over before I let you take Kyrie to that Devil. Don't you know about the girls he killed? Do you care at all she could get hurt? You really are crazy."

Reading the bloodsucking tick like a wide open book before he opened his mouth, Lady detected no compassion whatsoever for the abused, abducted and murdered women in this monstrous compound. Itching to pull the trigger on the callous wretched bastard, or, since the slimy toad was out of his senses standing upright, laying him out on the ground senseless after causing lurid bruising to his face and other sensitive body parts as painfully as possible, she disgustedly agreed, "You got that right."

Brushing her off without a glance (if Vergil harbored any doubts of the boy's lack of intellect or sanity, dismissing Lady as a substantial threat put them to rest in a marked grave), Marcus vehemently reproved Nero, "You would make a noble son of Sparda sound like a cold blooded killer. Lord Vergil has the privilege and knowledge to know who is most deserving of his attention. If he rejected lesser girls, it was out of wisdom and a way of telling us he would accept no one less than the best we could offer. As I knew he would, he immediately saw the purity and worthiness in Kyrie his Holiness did, and the very night they met, chose her to be by his side."

Having no illusions about his reasons behind his actions, Vergil blanched. Feeling his alarm, Dante took the opening in inquiring a curious probing, _"Yeah? Is that how it went down Vergil? Call me impressed. That was some quick thinking on your part to have gotten the whole shebang from the bad guys."_

Hissing through his teeth, Vergil responded an uncharacteristic candid, _"Shut up. This is nothing to jest about. Kyrie barely escaped with her life by the merest chance," _making Dante's curiosity rise to new heights.

_The merest chance, huh? _Dammit, would he EVER know what saved Kyrie from Vergil killing her outright as he'd done with the other "pure ones" he'd been sent? Not to mention all the other stuff he'd been teased with by little hints dropped here and there. Dante had a strong urge to beat what he wanted to know out of Vergil but grudgingly knew no amount of "persuasion" was going to work in getting him to spill the beans until he was good and ready. (_Which meant, like, never - shit._)

However, Nero caught something Marcus said. Gripping him by the collar, tightening the fabric at his neck, he growled ominously, "You knew he would 'choose' her? When were you were aware she was in the building? Maybe you suggested her as a candidate. If you did, how many other women did you point toward the demons and sickos in this house of horrors? And what do you mean Sanctus knew? Knew what exactly?"

Paling, Marcus mulishly shook his head, "I am loyal to his Holiness' memory and teachings. If he saw something special in Kyrie, then she's special. Kyrie's lying. Maybe's she's afraid of you, but I know, as she does, Credo was training her to fulfill her true purpose as his Holiness wished."

Violently shaking him to answer, ugly suspicion began rising as Nero lethally asked lowly, "True to her purpose? Just what did you think her purpose was jackass?" His gut feeling increased as he felt Kyrie's embarrassment she would prefer this subject be dropped.

And a dead on, exploding on impact, something from a grenade launcher did drop on him as Marcus spat venom, "Shit Nero. Don't act stupid. Kyrie was groomed as an incentive for Lord Dante to accept his destiny. But noo. You being you, just had to attack and chase him away after he killed his Holiness' human form in order to awaken the angel within him. We'd been expecting him, only we were caught off guard. It was bad timing you were with Kyrie when he appeared and went on the offense after she obediently ran to humble herself before him in tribute."

"What! You thought Kyrie was willing to willingly be a virgin sacrifice? And she fell on purpose? I said it before, I'll say it again - you've escaped the lunatic bin. Or, I've the dumb luck of stepping into yours. This is too much! DANTE, too?" Nero yelped an aghast yell as Kyrie gasped a squeaked, "Nero!" in utter mortification as she recalled who was witnessing this little scene.

While Dante pinched the bridge of his nose, holding back an incoming headache, hearing Vergil's wickedly sarcastic_, "Good Lord Dante. Apparently your timing was as bad as ever. You appeared to have been as in the dark as the crazed human male says Nero was. In addition, you let a less experienced youth 'chase you away'? Perhaps I was mistaken about the validity of your reputation," _didn't help in stopping the internal pained groan at the idiocy behind that nutty reasoning (_Nero'd hit the mark there_).

Sending Vergil a vivid mental image of relishing running him through with Rebellion, he made to step forward to set the record straight (and maybe twist off the dweeb's head to match his twisted thinking). Before he could emerge from his hiding place, a fed up Trish sauntered forward with a discreet gesture toward Lady who'd crept up behind Marcus. Seeing Trish's signal, she lowered her gun, but not her guard - interested to see what she had up her sleeve.

Intent on getting the truth out of Marcus for Kyrie's safety, Nero wasn't aware of Trish coming up behind him. As his fury reached new levels and he was about to pound the douche into the ground, he felt a soothing, slender hand on his shoulder. Startled, he glanced at her as she requested a pleasant, silkily feminine, "Why don't I take it from here Nero, alright?"


	36. Chapter 36 Beside Myself

**Whoa. Look at how fast time flies and has gone by. I guess Dante would say; Lock and Load - Let's Rock.**

**Since I haven't updated _HWGA_ in eight months, this chapter may seem like a filler or bridge. Heck, even I had to reread past chapters to get back into the story's mindset. Thank God I have a huge amount of patchwork written pieces and a three page summary to fall back on. This had originally been a small scene which grew into a lengthy scenario. I was going to scrap it, then thought maybe this is what is needed.**

** I would like to extend a special thanks to Satanic Park Of Madness (SPOM) for giving me a sharp wake-up call by kicking me in the rear end before graciously inviting me to step back into FanFiction with a friendly welcome mat in front of the open doorway. Honestly, he caught me around October when I was seriously contemplating closing my FF account. Without him, I might not even be on this site.**

**Now Tora-Katana deserves a standing ovation, my eternal gratitude and cake served by Vergil - her favorite dessert. *laugh* She has held my hand, patted me on the back, cheered me on, smacked me upside the head, and sternly lectured me until I had gotten something together to post. Without her, this chapter would have never been written. **

**I sent her the first draft where she pointed out problem areas to then put up with my moping, sulking, whining, ranting and raving. (Poor SPOM unfortunately got hit also. lol) Then I calmed down and sent her a second draft which she thought was pretty good. Yet she still held steady when the same emotional dumping came her way and she patiently waited me out until I got back to work for the final polishing. **

**She hasn't seen this finished result. Man, I sure pray I did well after everything I put her (and SPOM to a lesser degree) through. So, all things considered, please let me know how I did and what you thought, liked, etc. **

**Also, I would ask if you favorite or put _HWGA _on your alert list, let me know why. I don't want to make promises I can't keep, and as you can probably guess, 2011 wasn't that great of a year for me. I need all the support and encouragement I can get to motivate me. THANKS! **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Have fun and hopefully I will hear from you soon.  
**

* * *

For your clarification, most of the events of this chapter are happening internally or on a metaphysical level. As you know, the majority of my characters can function on different levels as they speak to each other mind to mind and merge or bond together, all the while they are outwardly doing something completely different. So someone who doesn't know about their abilities would have no clue to what is really happening beneath the surface. I hope I wrote this well enough you won't get confused as you read. If you do, please let me know and I will straighten the problem area out.

* * *

**Beside Myself**

As Nero loosened his hold to straighten to clash blue eyes he didn't know were flickering red flames with Trish's, Kyrie breathed. Welcoming her intervention on their behalf, she felt the weight lift from her chest and shoulders. She sensed Trish's anger**, **concern and almost heard her mind rapidly evaluating the situation as she discarded then regarded differing reasons behind her previous speech and behavior.

Nero, however, was in a completely different place all together. Unwilling to accept what he was seeing, he stared into dangerously lightened, coldly calculating, cruelly slanted, mesmerizing eyes. Otherworldly, shimmering, clear emeralds were accented by arched, winged, slim eyebrows and thick, long, black lashes. Coral scarlet lips formed a sensual knowing smile as a golden, silken, waterfall of lustrous hair haloed by the hue of a soft-red sunset flowed over flawless shoulders, breasts and elegant arms.

He also didn't miss Trish's toned, supple length was curvier than usual as she casually swayed to stand in front of him in a provocative pose - blocking everything from his sight except her. Instantly his eyes flared brilliant azure as he went into an instinctive attack stance. Seeing this, her mysterious feminine smile curved tantalizing as if he'd given her a sign she was successfully seducing him into succumbing to her flirtations.

Befuddled, Nero didn't know what was going on as she met him eye to eye and he was ensnared by an utterly confident, undefeated devil temptress who knew her own fearsome power intimately. Sensing this side she usually hid from him, he'd bet anything she ate demon lords for breakfast before having her choice of any others she found for appetizers to hold her over 'til dinner.

Reminding himself this was Trish, Nero tried to push down the rising survival instincts, need to protect and uncertainties in his own judgement. One of the more difficult things he'd had to do, he held back instead of going with his gut response to draw his gun - though his grip did tighten on Red Queen. Forcing himself to think, he deliberately brought vividly to mind every kindness, every conversation, to, well, pretty much everything she'd done for him. A small comfort, at least he could say he did know she never deceived him.

More to fact, and just as baffling, he was picking up no worries from Kyrie. Puzzlement didn't come near to the real deal when he realized she was actually bedazzled by Trish and tremendously (no exaggeration) relieved and happy to see her. Trusting Kyrie's insight, which was always spot on, Nero grabbed hold of her surety the awesomely gorgeous deviless hadn't gone rogue on him and unwound a little while staying cautiously alert.

Evidently waiting for this, Trish then did something that completely rocked Nero to the core. The waves from her soothing hand changed. He swore he heard the sizzle as electric currents danced across his shoulder to meet the nape of his neck to become a burn his body greedily sucked in. Jolted by the crackling fire, he had never experienced anything like it. Horrified, he felt his devil eagerly rise to her call and bask in a sensation that could only come from the Demon World.

While his human half recoiled, his devil side leaped to absorb her unique energy. _And his devil really, really liked the feel as it preened under her attention, _much to Nero's distress, alarm, and growing fury. Thrown into a state of pandemonium he had trouble concentrating in, it was like she had somehow triggered him, except on the inside rather than on the outside. (He wasn't sure who to take aim at but someone was going to pay for making him acutely aware of his demon blood.)

Did he resent Trish summoning his devil? _That would be a yes. _Could he resent Trish for having the misfortune (as he saw it) to be born a demon? _Wasn't her fault, so that would be a... no? _Should he resent her for forcing an issue he'd done his best to repress? _Not sure_. Maybe he simply resented what he was and seriously could have done without reality being shoved in his face.

With Kyrie at his back and Trish in front, he felt cornered and wanted out. From his side vision, he vaguely thought he must look as demonic as Trish when he saw Marcus through a red haze. The dickhead had crab-walked away from them on his elbows and heels to be stopped by Lady hauling him up with grip of steel. No way out there either. _Shit. _

_Why was Trish doing this to him? _Nero had never been so conscious of his personal devil - meaning, as much as he hated it, his other half. The worst was she was making him thoroughly conscious of the charge his demonic power gave him. The rush could be addicting if he let it as he fought to gain the upper hand over the devil wanting to surf the tidal wave.

_There was no escape._ Afraid he was losing the battle, he couldn't chance hurting the women in a bid for space. _Wait,_ _was Trish a woman?_ She was a demon. She wasn't hiding behind a protective guise or shield. And from what he saw, she was all woman (_and then some_), devil or not. OK. He could secretly admit she was scaring him and he didn't like the feeling one bit. Feeling aggression (_like in,aggression_) coming on, he struggled to think through the chaos invading his system.

When Dante saw Trish deliberately bring Nero's Devil to the surface and sensed his rising defensive turmoil, he tensed - ready to move if he made a move against her. _What was she thinking?_ Tuning in, he got a hunch she had a hunch she was following. For that matter, Kyrie appeared to be in on the know he was clueless about 'cause he was picking up a lower level of duress from her than he had previously. Lady also seemed alright with what was occurring.

Resigned to cursing while working on unraveling the mysteries of the female mind and their so-called sixth sense, he hated being left in the dark. If that's the way they were going to play it, he'd ride the rollercoaster of chills and thrills. _Can't wait for the first downhill plunge. Super._ _Hope the track is sturdily intact. _And Trish jumped his case for jumping the gun? What was she doing? Playing safe? He didn't think so.

Even though Dante made no sound or movement, Vergil caught his readying to spring into action. He too was puzzled. Seeking insight, he asked, _"Is it usual for Trish to fully reveal herself? And if not, why now? I sense your nervousness. Surely you are not concerned for her safety? Not to insult the boy, but Nero is no match for Trish if he chooses to attack."_

"_He better think twice about his 'choices.' God damn it. Trish wouldn't hurt Nero. That's the problem. The kid's constantly on an automatic pilot demon killing mode. My guess is she's making Nero face his devil, which isn't going to make him a happy camper. Considering his state of mind, now's not the right time. And I'm not nervous. Get real. Me? Nervous? I'm just keeping a look out to be on the safe side, that's all."_

Vergil slightly smirked as he responded, _"Of course. How foolish to think otherwise. If what you suspect is true, I will aid you in being on the lookout. It is obvious your attachment to Trish is clouding your vision so you need someone clear sighted."_

Dante snorted, _"Now there's where you're wrong. This is straightforward and clear as day. Nero goes for Trish. I beat him bloody. Problem solved. See? Simple."_

Skeptically, Vergil glanced at him with a wry,_ "If only. Is this not where things usually get complicated?" _Dante didn't bother answering since Vergil's philosophy apparently matched his.

Flowing close until a scant inch separated them, Nero could feel Trish's fire, smell her giddy spicy scent and didn't dare look anywhere but into the enrapturing green staring him down. Nerves taut, confused, in an upheaval, he didn't know what to do or think. Desperate for an anchor, he resisted reaching out to Kyrie for he didn't want to frighten, or worse, repulse her by the beast roaring through him. Despite his struggles and intentions, he couldn't hide from Kyrie, who easily felt him battling to maintain.

Unashamed to breach an opening, Kyrie merged with Nero to lend him the support he needed as he ferociously wrestled his demonic nature. Within her unconditional accepting embrace, she urged him to loosen up and trust Trish. Reminding him she was there, she reiterated he could hold fast to her like she promised as tight as he wanted. She would stand for him if he felt he was falling. Unsure if he should be ashamed or not, but relieved nonetheless, he gratefully took her offer - returning her internal embrace with a secure grip.

Being this near, Trish was pleased to sense Kyrie's steadfast resolve to bolster Nero and faith in her. Also feeling his agitation, she let Dante in as she cupped Nero's face in her gracefully tapered gentle hands. He didn't think he could get any more rigid, but he was wrong as she slid her smooth cheek lightly along his. Appearing to nuzzle him, she thread her fingers through his hair.

Completely at odds with her appearance, she whispered soothingly in his ear, "It's all right Nero. Although I am fully revealing how I look, I want you to know I am acting a role I play to my advantage. In seeing the outward me, you are uncertain about the inner me. There is no need to doubt yourself for you would know if I was deceptive. Unlike the hybrids you had to learn to sense, I am a pure-blood devil you've been in close proximity with for some time. Do you understand? Would you condemn me because of what I am rather than who I am?"

Discontent, Dante saw he'd been on the money alright._ Freakin terrific. Now Trish decides to do a demonic intervention on Nero's behalf to get him off the bandwagon of self-denial and into the recovering human learning to mesh with inner devil program?_ Plus, she better get her hands off Nero right quick before he lost his cool along with the kid trying his damnest to hold it together...

_And oh no she just didn't tell him to hush with a threat to block him if he didn't stop being a big baby. _Dante fumed. He'd sure like to see her to lock him out. If he wanted in, he was going to get in if he had to forcibly blast through her shields. _Block me? As if. Try,_ he dared her in a low growl.

Forgetting himself, his infuriated exchange with Trish slipped and Vergil caught it as it fell. Nearly choking on the retorts crowding his throat, he was hard pressed not to throw in his two cents for sheer entertainment value after that slap on Dante's wrist. Although, taking into account the resulting insulted fury radiating off him, he didn't think he'd be smart to encourage his brother to step in before they were needed for strategic reasons.

Swallowing his taunts, Vergil saw no sense in giving Dante an excuse to leap before he looked, which was highly probable. Frankly, he was impressed he hadn't done so already.

As Dante continued to mentally complain about women always starting something they had up their sleeves before calling him in once they got the ball rolling - whether he liked it or not - Vergil found what Dante missed in his distraction. _"Dante,"_ he interrupted in the middle of his grousing about how it'd be nice to be let in on what was going down beforehand.

"_What!"_ he snapped, still irked to be left out of a plan he was certain was going to involve a not so great surprise for him.

"_Do you recall what the maddened human male said?"_ Vergil questioned thoughtfully through speculative eyes darkened in contemplation.

If Dante hadn't been ranting, he would have noted sooner Vergil's telling edged inflection and expression. In keeping with his mood, he responded an irate, _"The twat was harping about things I didn't find all that interesting, or pleasant on the ears. Which asinine part are you referring to? I don't get why you, especially, would listen to his ramblings. Stupidity isn't exactly your cup of tea."_

"_True,"_ he replied, _"However, I did find his statement you had killed the false holy man's human form__, for lack of a better term, _to 'awaken the angel within him' intriguing, How would he know this? It is not as if there is an instruction manual on how we awoke our devils, which requires, very much, the same technique. The difference is we needed to be slain through our hearts - preferably with our own swords. As it was, as you know, I had to discover the proper method on my own before passing this knowledge on to you."

"_Like how you threw me into the deep end of the pool to sink or swim instead of just telling me? Sadistic jerk," _Dante inserted a vexed sarcastic quip.

Ignoring the accusation, Vergil went on, _"And Nero's awakening, from what I was told, happened by chance through his heart as well. Nor did any comprehend the importance of further heightening our personal power through bonding with our swords. Therefore, I can only deduce they simply needed to be killed by any means. How do you suppose the Order, or I should say, Sanctus, learned of this?" _

Stopping in mid-tirade, Dante was brought up short as he got the clue. Vergil was no dummy and he wondered how to voice his suspicions while avoiding anything combustible. If he didn't watch himself, his twin was bound to pick up he was hiding certain explosive information. Carefully navigating his steps, he dropped all pretense and allowed Vergil to feel his sincere, not one hundred percent, certainty.

"_Way ahead of you. Why do you think I shot him in the face before trying to slice him to pieces to be flung far and wide? And, OK, I'll admit my gut's telling me all isn't as it appears on the surface. Anyway, whadda asking me for? If you figured out the dying thing, you don't need me handing you any ugly suspicions I've been contemplating, do you? You can follow the breadcrumbs as well as I can. Point in fact, you picked up on one I found out through spying all by your lonesome."_

"_How odd you have not shared your concerns before in the face of your 'ugly suspicions.' If you believe I will buy into your flattery, you are mistaken. To prove we are indeed on the same page, and my excellent ability to follow dropped breadcrumbs, why do you not let me decide? Such as telling me, exactly, another theory you suspect."_ Vergil's tone dropped several frosty degrees.

_Crap. _As it stood, he was going to have a tough job revealing as much information as he dared with Vergil scenting a hunt and alert to misleading tracks. Dante thought a moment before daring to share. Not to mention, as far as he was considered, Vergil was making him spell it out just to get under his skin, though he did try to rein in his irritated impatience as he dipped lightly into deep waters.

"_For starters, you said it yourself. How could this moron know how to awaken the devil inside? You and I both know there's nothing angelic about these hybrids. Somehow, the guys who went along with the grand scheme had been prepped to be 'reborn.' They were deluding themselves, but I don't think the head honcho was. I think he knew this could be done and wanted an army of top-notch hammers, along with other stuff I'm not so sure of, because..."_ Dante floundered as he faded, becoming a blank slate.

"_You believe he had connections with the Demon World and gained demonic knowledge through an alliance. He wished to rule the Human World in his greed for power by utilizing our power, which was obviously a key ingredient to his plan. Foolishly thinking he was above other humans in being able to wield, or handle, such might, he eagerly participated in his own downfall. In allowing himself to be blindly corrupted, he was actually opening the door for demons to once again rule over humans. Is this not what you surmise?"_ Vergil finished for him.

Exceedingly glad his brother's mind quickly dropped to the bottom line without reading the whole kit and caboodle, yet, Dante affirmed, _"That's about it in a nutshell."_

"_This explains much," _Vergil replied, satisfied with his reasoning.

"_It does?" _Dante carefully inquired.

"_Yes, I understand," _came the curt response.

"_Ah. Ya do?" _Dante returned, hoping he hadn't gone into areas he didn't want him near.

"_Because the main players are no longer available, Trish must make use of this human lapdog to uncover missing pieces of the puzzle. She plans on playing her superlative role as the temptress to unhinge and befuddle the feeble minded follower into revealing what she wishes to know. As you can see, her feigned wiles are proving most effective on him as we speak,"_ Vergil concluded.

_Oh shit! _So that's what else Trish was doing. How could he have missed her other motive? Why go for a puny human when she had a nifty "Sparda" half devil handy to play with? No self-respecting demon he knew. She sure was walking a fine line on several fronts he did not approve of - at all.

Glowering thunderously, Dante sent her a message to watch her step during her juggling act because they didn't want Vergil exposed to information that would make him implode (and he would include tossing in Nero for good measure). Message received, Trish nodded faintly while assuring Dante she would do what she could, however this required a delicate touch and she could make no promises.

Not liking her answer, he wished they could leave well enough alone. Why go to the effort when they could blow this piece of Hell on earth to bits and leave be? _Fuck._ He had forgotten about the demonic connection they couldn't chance remaining well connected. Not normally into asking for divine guidance, Dante wondered if this was a good time to start because the warning signs were growing by the second.

_Then again, nobody up there seemed inclined to listen before, why would they/he/she/it start now?_

Circling an immobilized Nero with sweat popping on his forehead from the effort of holding back, Trish continued to quietly assure him as she outwardly purred in admiration over his feisty prowess,

"Relax. What you are feeling is natural. If you weren't reacting as you are, I would be upset I wasn't up to par when I do try to be the best at whatever I undertake. Don't be afraid or nervous. I'm sorry I'm putting you in a tight bind. You are doing fine. More than fine. Your devotion to Kyrie serves you well and I am pleased by your strength. Your past comrade is not made of the same moral fiber - he has little to none. He is easily led where I wish him to go."

Immersed in a personal crisis, straining to keep his balance under Trish's considerable "talent" (_and what a talent_), Nero got she was using him as bait for Marcus to bite for information she was fishing for. Normally he wouldn't have minded but this bringing his devil to the forefront was not on his favorites list, except, natch, during a killing spree of demons.

Unluckily for him, he was so distracted he forgot something he should have remembered - and his oversight was soon rectified by Kyrie's breathless, _"Goodness. Your devil is quite... enthusiastic, in his, um, zealous expression of affection, and certainly isn't shy about making his... I guess you could say... attraction? Uh, you know. Known." _

_Yikes! _Mortified, or terrified (whichever), Nero thought he was either severely schizophrenic or suffering from multiple personality disorder as he could practically visualize his white-blue horned (_replacing the 'ed' with a 'y' - damn it to Hell - literally_), devil wrapped around Kyrie's essence using their merging bond as a bridge - and it didn't look like it was going to let go as it rumbled a purr of coaxing seduction, satisfaction, and gratification.

Adding to his befuddled disconcertment and delighted pleasure he tried, really, not to notice, he could feel her terrific yumminess from the inside out as it (_he?_) rubbed itself (_himself?_) against her like a cat nudging an insistent request for a stroking and petting session. _Ack! No. He meant "it"- not "him." Yeah, it was "It," though, seriously, even if calling his devil side, It, how could he be jealous of himself?_

Eyes burning blazing flames along with his arm, realizing the damn thing wasn't obeying his order to back off, Nero shouted an internally appalled, _"Kyrie! Get away from that thing - fast! It's a straight-up killer."_

Thinking weird was weird but this was too weird to wrap his head around, he heard a threatening, defiant snarl directed at _HIM_ and saw the devil tighten around her as she chided, _"Aww. Don't say that that way. He's your other half, not an 'it.' You hurt his feelings." _Watching her briskly rubbing his devil's muzzle to its bliss, Nero could not believe when Kyrie crooned, _"It's alright. Aren't you sweet? Look at how fierce and frightening you are, you, big, strong, handsome devil you. Aren't you the good bad boy?"_

The here and now flashed in and out of his awareness as Nero suppressed physically yanking his hair out since he couldn't strangle an intangible energy force running through his veins.

Barely holding himself together, his shout turned to a yell, _"Sweet? Handsome? Good bad boy? At least you got the bad part right. And his feelings aren't hurt 'cause he'd take the killer label as a compliment. He's mad I told you to get away from him since I can't pull him off. __You have to be the one to do whatever it takes to make him let go. If you're trying to drive me crazy, congratulations, you hit the mark."_

Wondering if someone could have a lucid dream while awake, Nero clenched his fists and teeth as the vision of his devil turned to look at him with a smug smirk he'd sure like to erase if only he could. _Was what was happening even possible? _

OK. Mental cases apply here and he was ready to fill out the forms for admission as he heard, _"But Nero, he's so cute, playful, and protective_._ The very best part is he really likes me. I mean, he does want, and definitely appreciates Trish's admiration, but he wants mine more. Does this mean you feel the same? You are your devil as he is you, right? Or am I wrong? Does one of you leave off where the other starts? You're pretty alike. He even has your peppermint scent. When you bond with me, you are similarly protective, caring, warming, and, to add to everything else, he's extremely ... interested in me returning his interest - if you know what I mean."_

_What! _She thought he smelled like peppermint? Like in, candy? Or her favorite ice cream? Shaking himself to focus on the main event, and putting that new one aside for another time and place, no way was he going there with her - not here, not now, maybe not ever. She may sound matter of fact about this whole surreal thing, but Kyrie was walking into a quarantined, males only, area.

Taking a breath, he blanked as he goggled. How was he supposed to answer questions he didn't know himself, much less address the "knowing what she meant" bit which fell into the not ready to explore yet territory? He had no clue where to even start and didn't want to. Sneaking a quick peek over his shoulder, he went farther into Surreal City with sirens blaring when he gave her a thorough once over.

Oh man, Kyrie's eyes were unfocused as a dreamy brightness lighted up the gold in them with a faint blush brushing her checks and, if he wasn't mistaken, her slightly smiling lips were plumper than usual. _Not good. _Then again, being that her reaction was caused by intimate, internal contact with him, maybe so - for personal, private, gloating.

_No, no, no. _That was his devil talking (_it better be or he was going to hell for sure - unless reformed devils found redemption, or he split apart upon death_). Surveying her intently, he noted she had the appearance of an exquisite statue belonging in an exclusive museum. Brows furrowing, he took a wild guess the inward vise squeezing her was having an unforeseen external effect.

Unable to bring his human side to the surface, Nero fired rage as he decided if Trish wanted information, he might as well salvage something from this mess by remaining undercover in her charade. Though tough, he withheld showing his true emotions as he studied her, forced to think hard through the force consuming him. Needing expert advice, and fast, he raised Trish's palm to his mouth, moving his lips over her palm.

"Trish, Kyrie's gone into some kind of trance. I can hear murmurings I can't make out. Seems when you called forth my devil half - thanks for the not fun trip by the way - it, or me, I don't know, whatever its called, jumped her after getting whiff of you then catching a sniff of her. Whadda I do? With you two being as tight as me and Kyrie, does Dante's Devil ever get off its leash and do this to you? How do you and he handle it if it does? I'm finding it rough to see or hear clearly through its energy."

Laughing lowly, Trish grinned, "Oh yes. Dante lets his devil take the lead when the mood strikes. I find it most pleasurable. From your and her expression, I'm guessing Kyrie is enjoying herself as well. And yes, his devil does speak to me without him necessarily listening in if he chooses. This makes for especially fun, playful surprises I can spring on him. And he enjoys giving me enjoyment even though he is often thrown by what he learns."

Perplexed, Nero wanted to know, "How does he rein his devil in? Or do you have to beat it into submission? I gotta a problem here and no idea what to do to make it withdraw."

Ignoring Marcus' covetous, ugly glower, she explained quietly, "Nero, my dearest, there is an easy solution. You join with your devil. You make it sound as if you can separate or distance yourself from yourself. Impossible. This is what Dante and I have been teaching you. You must accept and embrace your nature in order to be whole. Think of it in human terms. Your devil, from what I can tell from Dante, is like your subconscious while the man is your conscious."

Paling, Nero balked as he stammered, "I can't do that. If I do... Come on Trish. You know the score but Kyrie... And I'm not ready to..."

Narrowing her exotic eyes, she sternly told him, "What? You're not ready to reveal the man and devil desire the woman he loves? This is what you are afraid of? Nero, you are underestimating yourself, and I truly believe, Kyrie. I can see you have difficulty understanding a devil loves, but Sparda did, didn't he? I do, don't I? You know this, just as you know your devil does also. And with this kind of love comes physical desire. After everything I have seen of her, and how she was raised, I don't think she'd be disturbed by your amorous emotions. Trust yourself and Kyrie. Accept the devil you have carried beside your heart your entire life. Or do you want her to think only your devil half is interested in her as its beloved pure one?"

Really wishing she hadn't used "interested" in same context Kyrie had, Nero didn't like the switch in being the prude or shy one in this case. As nervous and sweaty as a schoolboy on his first date, he needed to find the ticket in giving him a boost in the manly ego department versus the "Awh, aren't you the sweetest thing?" boyishly blushing department without scaring Kyrie.

He also wasn't too keen on Trish's advice in letting Kyrie in on feeling his own desires matched his devil's. Hearing Kyrie's affectionate laughter wasn't helping any.

"_Could use some help here,"_ he bemoaned, going for another tactic.

"_Such as?"_ she wanted to know.

Kyrie buried her laughter at Nero's cranky, _"I don't know. Maybe you could at least pretend you're jealous it's not me hanging on you, rather than, say, him, to give me an edge. Nice to know you care about the 'cute' demon over my human half. And, just so you know, in no way are demons 'cute.'" Neither am I. Guys aren't 'cute," get it? If you want to call him cute to insult him, fine - me, no. Call me good looking or hot or something manly, not cute like you'd call a pet. Geez, where's the respect?"_

Taking pity on him, she attempted to pull away from the force surrounding her with cooing, tingling, active (_and she meant active_) affection while sending Nero a soothing, _"I didn't mean to insult you but I do think he is and you are too. Sorry. Would it help if I told him although I like petting him, if I had to choose, I'd like petting you more because you are manly versus devilish? Is that what you mean in order to make him disgruntled enough to return to you fully? This is all so confusing."_

Oh yeah, that helped. Did she have to be so literal? Couldn't she just go with the jealousy plan? Didn't she get she had to put her foot firmly down because, he couldn't be totally certain, his devil seemed more possessive than Dante's as he recalled he'd been able to let Trish go until she made the decision to return to him? Nero (and/or his devil), as much as he wished otherwise, thought of the selfish lengths he would go to convince her to stay - meaning, he would put up a fight to beat all fights to keep Kyrie from leaving him.

Sensing Nero's struggle, Kyrie hid her smile, at the same loss. It wasn't like she could pretend to be jealous for no reason. In all honesty, she honestly didn't know if she wanted to be jealous after feeling how awful this emotion could be from Marcus, although she knew Nero meant something of a much lesser degree.

If she thought in terms of Nero choosing another woman over her, firmly believing people were responsible for their actions and shouldn't be treated as objects, Kyrie's nature wouldn't allow her to hinder his happiness and freedom of choice - even if it made her miserable.

When she tried, she could imagine feeling wishful longing and envious she hadn't make the grade in attractiveness, though she didn't think those two emotions added up to the extremity of jealousy. She also had to contend with searching for strictness in the strength of will department. Nero didn't know it, but she was fascinated by this side of him and liked what she discovered.

Then there was the fun distraction providing a desperately needed break from the terrible knowledge lodged in her very being. Even though the frolicking energy inside her was a little too intense for the moment, she was enjoying learning about his devil up close and personal. The way she figured it, she wasn't going to get this chance often.

Unlike most demons she had the misfortune to encounter, Nero's Devil made her feel cherished, promised safety, felt good and had a frisky playfulness (_OK, she'd admit to an added touch of naughtiness_) while wanting to please her. Although Nero was concerned, Kyrie appreciated his devil's straightforwardness, even if a tad (_well, maybe more than a tad_) blunt in his desires, requests, and suggestions. _And goodness, those were some desires, requests and suggestions._

Recognizing Nero's Devil was taking her half-hearted attempts to escape as an invitation to continue his efforts to gain her full cooperation and attention, she strove to steady herself. As much as she welcomed the fantastical diversion, this was positively not the time or place to get carried away and she began to squirm from him in earnest while sending out calming vibes.

Unaware his agitation and Kyrie's efforts to extract herself were having the opposite effect than the one they wanted, Nero's Devil became fiercely intent on holding her in his possession. Feeling frothing energy surging through her body, she couldn't combat the headiness of the sensation. Trying to clear her thoughts, though he doubled his efforts to engage her, Kyrie was sure in her certainty Nero's Devil in no way wished her harm.

If she was reading him right, employing his haven, which was Nero's body (_Nero hit the nail in this being surreal_), he wanted to lock her in a barricaded room of luxury, shower her with gifts, wine and dine her, then throw her on a bed of thornless crimson roses under a night alight with stars before ... _Oh my._

Feeling way, way out of her league, Kyrie couldn't help concluding there was an extremely high possibly if his devil knew about these, ah, encounters, Nero did too. _Oh my gosh! This is something I am not going to ask about because then that would lead to me finding out how he knows. Nope. Not going there - though his devil wants to, and he's a charmer too. Uh oh._

Suddenly finding it difficult to breathe, she struggled not to struggle, or turn crimson, as activities she had never seen, or known possible, were pushed into her mind as her body internally melted in secret, joyful delight. She wasn't so naive she didn't know what the devil's desires were, having some experience with the opposite sex (_the main term being 'some'_), but, gracious, these were very interesting proposals, pictures and feelings (_and boy, talk about feeling)_ being whispered through her.

Urgently needing help if she wasn't going to disgrace herself by losing her poise, control and, last but certainly not least, dignity, she gasped a meaningful, pleading, "Nero."

Literally hearing the wicked laughter coming from his damned devil, Nero was struck dumb, fearful, and infuriated the thing refused to heel at his, and Kyrie's, command. Silently growling, he sent a warning to his other half it was hurting Kyrie, even if it didn't understand how, so it better back off, and he meant it. Clenching his teeth, he got a return, challenging growl, though, thankfully, it loosened its grip enough so she could breathe easier.

About to come apart at the seams, Nero managed, barely, to remain grounded as Kyrie's welfare firmly came first over personal indulgences in rocketing displays of temper. Fairly calmly, he casually placed an arm around Trish's waist, pulled her against him and nuzzled her ear.

"Meaning no disrespect, but I am seriously pissed so I'm gonna ask ya once. How the hell do I get myself, all myself, together? My devil side isn't listening. Look at Kyrie for God's sake. I know you didn't mean to get my, and its, ya could say, engines revving this much. But Trish, you can tell how far it's out of control, can't you? What am I going to do, aside from killing myself? Get in touch with Dante if you have to. Just fix this. Please. I'm concerned if you try to help, you could make thing worse. Get me?"

Covering her own concern with a sultry smile, she nodded as if Nero had politely (for a demon) declined her implied intimate invitation, or offered to meet up somewhere (whichever worked), to let him know she got the message, and agreed he was on target. Somewhat relieved, though gravely perturbed, as was Trish, he moved to mold himself around Kyrie to hide her from the room at large.

Snuggling into him, she gasped a breathy, "Thank you for your caring, Nero. This is much better. I know you are upset but I'm alright, especially because you're near and holding me. I feel so... I don't know how to explain since I'm a little overwhelmed, Please don't worry. Yes, the feelings inside me are intense - stimulating, in an exciting way. I swear I'm not in any pain or hurting. They're just unfamiliar, strange and difficult to handle. Does that make sense?"

Unfortunately it did. Perfectly. Now that he had skin to skin contact, so to speak, man and devil came closer together and he was able to ease Kyrie's dilemma - somewhat. _Dammit. _This wasn't how Nero wanted to introduce her to the joys of lovemaking. He wanted to be the one in control - not his crazy for her devil. Yeah, he and him (_seriously, what a concept_) were in agreement on this particular subject but he didn't trust the thing, at all, to be gentle or take into consideration her lack of knowledge.

From what he could tell, the devil was being a devil in its too fast, too eager, over the top, advances. Frankly, Nero didn't get a rat's ass if it was on a metaphysical level. Because of what he was, to his mind, he was inadvertently violating Kyrie, and that was unforgivable.

Hoping Dante, or someone, anyone, would come through for her, Nero wretchedly buried his face in her silky hair with tears of self-loathing gathering behind his lids. Not his Kyrie. Incapable of stopping the sweeps washing throughout her, he couldn't be doing this to her. Not him to her. Not sweet, innocent, gentle Kyrie. Feeling him, she stroked him inwardly as she held him securely around the waist in reassurance.

She tried to tell him she wasn't scared - he or his devil would never hurt her. He needed to believe in himself, all of himself. What she was feeling was something she'd gotten an inkling of, maybe not to this extent. but who cared? Not her. She wasn't feeling anything wrong, only a thrilling sensation and a kind of loving devotion. And she did feel safe. Sadly, Nero worried to the point of becoming unglued the gauge on this experience wouldn't stay under the red line.

Clueless, Marcus lit up when he saw what he thought was Nero's rejection of Trish. Boldly, he had the stupidity to call out to her as she intently watched the couple, "Don't concern yourself with that poser. He isn't worth your efforts as he thinks he can lead an amazing deviless, such as you, on."

Worried herself, Trish blamed herself for Nero and Kyrie's predicament as she impatiently cut a sideways, dismissive, contemptuous glance at the worthless piece of human garbage. Not bothering to respond, she haughtily ran her fingers through her mane, as she filled in Dante.

Puzzled by her reaction when she knew Trish wanted the toad she was holding to open up, Lady gladly took over by sharply rapping the dirtbag on his head with a gun. She took great satisfaction telling the twit, "Shut your trap hole. Does she look like she could be lead anywhere she didn't want to go? Moron. If you open your trap again, I'll knock you into next Tuesday. Do we understand each other?"

As Marcus yelped a gratifying, "Ow!" before sullenly nodding, Trish sent Lady a grateful look while she finished downloading the entirety of Nero and Kyrie's problem to Dante - letting him feel her confoundment. Coughing a barked laugh into his fist, Dante couldn't believe what he was told.

_This's a first_. What the hell. The way things were going, might as well go with the flow. Searching his mind, he tried, hard, not to find the situation borderline hilarious by firmly telling himself this was serious.

_Yeah, seriously funny_. No. No. He had to think but, geez man, how often did something like this happen?

To his credit, he sobered when he caught the height of Nero's distress. He also picked up Kyrie was enjoying herself to a, ah, well, ya'know, fun, novel, degree. And that degree was getting hotter by the minute, as was Nero's Devil, out and out, alongside Nero's growing furious angst. _Well, at least two of them were in the green zone_.

As he mulled over the problem, Vergil read his mind. Unlike his twin, he immediately burst an alarmed, _"Even you cannot find this type of lack of control humorous. I agree with Nero, though I am displeased. The man must master the devil within and he is failing. Is he so undisciplined he allows his devil to run rampant without restraint?"_

Rolling his eyes, Dante drily answered, _"Look who's preachin to the choir, and that choir isn't me. I seem to recall another half devil letting that side get the best of him. Sound familiar?"_

Swearing in an internal huff of annoyance, Vergil snapped,_ "Must you constantly bring that up? I was young and impetuous. As you know, the devil wants what the devil wants when he wants."_

"_Too true. And by young, don't you think Nero falls in that category? Are ya gonna be a hypocrite and not cut him some slack? After all, the kid grew up in the Human World and only found out he was half devil about a year ago. Given you knew since you were born, and still went off the reservation, you especially should understand he's bound to stumble over himself."_

Grumbling, Vergil was not happy but could see where Dante was coming from. _"Alright. You made your point. The question is what can we do to rectify this situation? You know how amorous young devils are."_

Taking a day cruise, Dante replied fondly reminiscing, _"Oh yeah. I sure do. Though he didn't kiss and tell, while we were in the trenches, Nero had the benefit of growing up in a normal human environment, which came with lots of access to babes."_

Despite himself, Vergil also paused in fond memory before shaking himself alert. Unsure who to hit, himself or Dante, he abruptly halted where this conversation was going, "_As you would say, FYI, too much information. We have to gauge this particular circumstance for the best course of action for it is not what we, or I, am used to encountering."_

Scowling, Dante half snarled, _"For your information, I'm not either - and neither is the kid. He told me he didn't go for virgins while making the rounds - if you get my drift. So what we got here is a young devil - I guess you could call him that since its presence feels almost solid - all possessive like, wrapped around his pure one and not about to let up. He's not obeying his human, or reasonable, thoughtful side. Got any ideas how to get him to stand down? We could sic our devils on him as an intimidation tactic to backup Nero. Whadda think?" _

Glaring, Vergil acidly answered, _"What do I think? I think you are an idiot. Raised believing he was fully human, Nero held his devil on a short leash, especially out of consideration for Kyrie. He has pushed himself to his limit, causing his devil to leap from possessiveness to obsessiveness toward - if we go by your rationality in calling it, 'he' - his pure one. I surmise this is why his two halves separated to this extent when a window of opportunity opened"_

Pausing to let his theory sink into Dante's thick skull, he delivered the coup de grace, _"Moreover, imagine how his devil will react if he catches sight of, or senses, ours. I am certain he will be understanding in listening to us. Personally, I do not think he will particularly care I marked his chosen pure one for a good reason. And you placed him in the role of playing the supplicant in your master routine. Surely he will be forgiving of that as well." _

"_Son of a bitch! A balls to the wall devil protecting his own is what I see coming if this isn't fixed right quick. I don't need another loose cannon gone bi-polar on my hands," _was Dante's savage summation that Vergil recounted in a frigid menacing, _"Another? Care to rephrase?"_

Lost in thought, Dante carelessly shrugged an aggravated, _"Why not? You wanna be concise? Fine. He's bi-polar - you're psychotic. Better?"_

Seething, ruthlessly suppressing the urge to violently attack his brother (thereby lending less credence to the "psychotic" label), Vergil clamped his mouth shut while he grit his teeth, turning over different ideas on how to solve this too strange to comprehend problem. (Wonders never cease was evidently a true saying.) Fortunately the twins didn't have to rack their brains very long because while they were in discussion, Nero informed Kyrie he asked Trish to tap Dante for possible helpful advice.

At this, Kyrie was stunned speechless from sheer mortification. After catching them in close quarters once before, Dante's name alone was a douse of cold water as she froze in utter abashment he would be allowed another viewing. As she hit the panic button on an all systems shutdown, she sensed Nero's Devil's puzzlement.

Stilling, she and Nero, both, could virtually see him look at her quizzically as if wondering what in the heck he had done wrong to shock her into complete unresponsiveness. Wanting to send a wicked laugh of his own, Nero was quick on the draw in seizing the advantage to swiftly mesh firmly with his devil without any leeway or option.

As Kyrie felt Nero taking control to fill her with a warmth calming the riotous energy inside, everyone, but Lady, who knew something was up without knowing precisely what, and Marcus, who could only interpret what he saw, gave a inward sigh of massive relief. And what Marcus saw was Nero continuing to turn his back on a gloriously human formed demoness in favor of Kyrie.

Unable to take keeping still under Lady's threat anymore, Marcus feverishly attempted another go at gaining Trish's undivided attention.

Trish did have to give the fool points for decent timing as he fervently addressed her, "Don't waste your magnificence on that pretender. He doesn't have the brains to accept an obviously esteemed powerful deviless over a human woman. You deserve better than a supplanter who attacked a son of Sparda from accepting Kyrie. If you ally yourself with me, I will remain by your side as your supplicant. You will undoubtedly be rewarded and worshiped if you aid me in my quest."

Twirling on a heel to regally face him, she slightly curled her lip, "Indeed, Nero correctly attacked in defense of the pure one he had chosen. Why would I not wish to gain a most excellent, delectable companion of honor and noble blood? Displaying traits of this impressive line, he is also delightfully powerful. So much so, I do not mind sharing in his company. How could one as unseemly as you possibly entice me with riches and glory I am skeptical you can obtain? You are a pathetically frail male of little notice."

After a shaky start, Trish displayed she was pleased by broadening her sensual grin as Marcus fell into the web she managed to successfully spin. Scoring, she sensed his loss of composure in his fury over her insulting disdain, and his readiness to reveal that which he concealed - and she was ready (she hoped) for the unveiling.

* * *

I wish you Happy Holidays, Night Companion


	37. Chapter 37 What's Been is Past

**Hello everyone. It's good to be back and I would like to hear from you too. First off though, this chapter, nor the next, is an invitation for a lively debate. Heck, right now I'm writing three other non-posted DMC stories with two explaining Nero's origins completely differently. With that being said, it's fine with me if you leave a note letting me know what you think. **

**The true excuse I have for being so late this time is unfortunately for me, I can't get around those damn DmC trailers. I'll be writing along then one rears its ugly head and I get set back. I try, but can't quite seem to stop this cycle. Pretty lame, huh? **

**Anyhow, I really hope you enjoy the chapter and drop me a note. I know I've said this before but I'll say it again: Favoriting my work is nice but not very satisfying if you don't even bother leaving a review, no matter how short, telling me why. Please remember this small courtesy.**

**Can't wait to hear from you all! Night Companion**

* * *

**What's Been is Past**

Ignoring the vicious glare drilling her, Trish airily informed Marcus, "Aside from unappealing, you are lacking in intelligence if you believe a feeble plan to offer Dante a bribe in the form of a pure one, no matter how tempting, would entice him into falling in line with your... What did you call him? Oh yes. His Holiness' overly far reaching fanciful scheme. You see, Dante would never have chosen, much less, claimed Kyrie."

As she expected, Marcus spat, "You're an arrogant deviless saying you know Lord Dante's mind. You act so sure of yourself. Who's over reaching now? Why wouldn't he? Lord Vergil and Nero both think her worthy."

Bringing forth the devil she was, Trish let him see the evil glint in her bewitching eyes and cruel smile. "Because I would kill him."

At this, Dante really wanted to let loose an audible groan. First he'd been smeared by a freakin demon lord, then some moronic brat had the nerve to say he'd been run off by a punk mouthed Nero, and now his supposed pure caste one was saying she was in charge of whom he chose. _Super. What's the point of being seen as a badass, uck, 'Master' without the perks? Geez, was a little respect too much to ask? Guess so, _Dante internally groused.

Lessening his Demonville stature, Dante was positive Trish wasn't kidding about what she'd do to him (_well, when it came to the 'claiming' part_), and anyone with any extra sensory perception would be able to tell she wasn't exaggerating. _As in, I dunno, those hidden whatevers just waiting for a chance to pounce for instance?_

His attention sharpened exponentially however, as did Trish's and a catching on Nero, when Marcus jeered, "You lie. Even a demoness of your caliber wouldn't dare challenge Lord Dante. Besides, I recognize you and that's not how it works. You were by his side as he accepted His Holiness' great sacrifice of Credo by the blade of the blessed sword Yamato held in his hand. If you are his chosen one, he orders you, not the other way around."

Nero's stomach churned as he held Kyrie closer while she struggled to swallow rising thick tears at Marcus' description of Credo's death and Dante's kindness in catching her plummeting brother, holding him as he died while he knelt - showing respect for the fallen warrior whose honor had been reclaimed too late (_as they saw it - Dante not so much, but there had been an off chance the kiddies were watching so..._).

Feeling this, eyes flickering, Trish cooed a lethal, "Be very careful what you proclaim. How could you, a mere human, understand what you spout? Did Sanctus educate you in demonic hierarchy? Unless he mentioned I belonged to Dante, why would you assume so? No human would conceive this. Why should they? Unless, you are a human toady owned by another human. My, my. How pathetically ironic. I thought humans valued their freedom. Are you admitting you are inferior within your own species by willingly relinquishing yours?"

"Me? Inferior? You say that while fawning over Nero, betraying your Master. Does he know you're playing the field? Does he care? Maybe he commands you to seduce men into lowering their guards for him to manipulate or kill easier. Or is it you've been rejected by Lord Dante? Are you so desperate that in regaining the status you lost you would offer yourself to any Sparda - regardless if that Sparda is the lowest rung of the ladder? I don't care how superior you seem, or how magnificent you look. Either way, to me, lowering yourself to Nero's level in the Human World makes you a good for nothing demon whore." Marcus, the walking dead, sneered at Trish.

Kyrie paled and Lady even shivered as the air grew heavy. Ominous thunder shook the compound as Dante flexed his power and his eyes sparked. With Vergil not far behind him and Nero in close proximity, their overlapping sizzling energy alone made for a deadly environment.

As Trish quickly appeased a furious Dante with assurances a measly human wasn't worth his anger nor hers, Nero erupted with eyes blazing red and an arm firing blue. Too fast for the human eye to follow, he had Marcus in his grip and slapped across the face with a humiliating open hand. Slamming him into the ground, blood burst from his mouth and nose. Twisting his fist in his shirt, Nero roughly shook him until his eyes refocused.

Once he had his attention, he growled low in his throat, "Watch your tongue douche bag 'cause you're giving me an excuse to rip it out. She's no whore, but you've always been someone's bitch. And I know who you want holding your leash. Too bad he's into classy breeds other than yapping mongrels. Tough luck. The only reason you can still talk is I want to know why."

"_I noted Nero's quick reflexes before and found him most accurate in his aim," _Vergil remarked, sliding lightened eyes gleaming in approval toward Dante who was slowly calming under Trish's words and Nero's actions.

"_Yippy ki yay. For once, it'd be nice to get there before he did in teaching someone about watching their manners in front of Trish,__"_ Dante grumbled.

Before Marcus could retaliate, enraged and outraged, he was brought to a frozen standstill by a confident smoothly feminine cooing, "Perhaps he would be willing to be mine. I may have need for a pet."

"Gloria," he choked, awed. Awe turned to hypnotized stupor as he was captured and ensnared by electric blue-white eyes.

Gazing at him steadily Trish/Gloria purred, "For a Knight who was supposedly Sanctus' star pupil, you certainly have a vivid imagination and talent for jumping to the wrong conclusions"

Thrown by Trish's sudden transformation, Kyrie sent a nonplused Nero, _"This is how Trish looked as Gloria? When you told me she was stunning, you weren't exaggerating, were you?"_

If being hit by a two by four equaled being stunned, he figured Kyrie had chosen the right description and could truthfully answer while slightly squirming, _"Uh. No."_

Standing next to her, amused, Lady whispered snickering, "Wow Trish. Talk about sexy. When you said you dressed to kill, you weren't kidding. What did you do? Strike a pose and demons fell dead at your feet? Did you even think about the human men around you? That must've been a sight. Wish I'd been there to see their reactions when they got a load of you."

Without releasing the young man from her enthrallment, Trish/Gloria tellingly smirked, "You should know. I have a friend I used to base my look. So glad you approve." Catching her drift, Lady's amusement changed to a scowl as she stopped herself from taking a quick glance downward at her own scanty outfit and plunging jacket opening revealing a lot of cleavage.

Surveying her disguise, Vergil admiringly projected to Dante, _"Impressive. That look suits her. In this guise, Trish appears quite..." _

That was as far as he got before Dante slit him a sharp glare, jabbed a hard elbow in his ribs and warned, _"You were saying?"_

"_Ah. Yes. I was going to say she appears quite capable of easily obtaining whatever information she seeks,"_ Vergil tactfully rephrased.

Wryly, Dante told him, _"Smooth recovery. As long as you don't break into a chorus of 'Glorious Gloria, Glory Hallelujah' I won't break your front teeth._" Then he muttered,_ "Damn kid got a look see before I did. Who said life was fair?"_

"_Glorious Gloria, Glory... For Devil's sake Dante. That is ridiculous. Not being a religious man, I am unfamiliar with this particular hymn," _Vergil retorted.

"_Yeah? You'd think that wouldn't you? Unfortunately for me, many a man and a few women found religion as they swarmed to watch Trish as Gloria fight with her curved switchblade since she was in disguise. I swear the damn__ choir __would go up an octave when she stashed her blade,"_ Dante grouched.

Interested, Vergil went for more information as he wanted to know,_ "You say Nero saw this before you? Strange."_

"_Not really. After I tested him, she heard rumors, and since he was tracking me, she decided to do a little testing of his character of her own. Probably figuring I wouldn't appreciate the lousy tune __without becoming quickly bored__ and feel the need to add a little rock to liven things up_, _she only met me as herself."_

"_Now that I can actually believe," _Vergil concurred.

Nailing him with the evil eye, Dante went on, "_Trish took to Nero right away. Said after gawking briefly at her dramatic entrance and watching her strut her stuff, he blew away a demon going for her back.. Wanting to see if he could be detoured from his route, she poured on the sex appeal and flirty charm. Not being dead, he wasn't immune. She got a kick seeing him quickly looking elsewhere when she made sure he saw where she sheathed her knife. Unlike the usual treatment she got, he talked to her as another comrade at arms, I guess you'd say. She also had a laugh when he thought she was out of range before he sneered about 'the Savior'."_

"_Quickly looked elsewhere as she put away her weapon? This is the third time you've mentioned this. Where exactly did she 'stash' her curved blade in that intriguing getup to cause such a reaction?_ " Vergil asked as if mildly curious.

"_That's classified. I'd tell ya, but then I'd have to kill ya. Man, we need to find you a willing woman after being in lock up for so long. Reel it in. Your perverted side is beginning to show. It's creeping me out."_

"_Really Dante_," Vergil censored, insulted.

"_Really, Vergil,_" Dante stated dryly.

Unable to resist, irked, Vergil inquired,_ "Are you certain you are the one in charge? I would take an educated supposition and state if Trish ordered you around thus garbed, knowing you, you would jump to obey."_

Smugly taking a day cruise at the memories Vergil conjured, Dante gloated, _"When I can get her to."_

"_Oh. So she is the one who gives the orders," _came Vergil's glib conclusion.

Brought back to earth too soon for his liking, Dante snapped,_ "Listen you. Shut it and find a woman of your own to ogle."_

Unconsciously taking Dante's advice, Vergil leisurely appraised Lady in masculine appreciation while saying haughtily, _"Ogle? I do not ogle women. How crude. I was simply complimenting Trish on her fine style." _

Tongue tucked in cheek, Dante drawled, _"Fine style? Rigghht. We're talking checking out babes here, and you know it. Although I'm sure you'd call it something else with your high __falutin __language. All the same, I'll take the compliment for Trish with a returning thanks... maybe." _

Striving to maintain her poise after listening in on Dante and Vergil's exchange, Trish couldn't allow any pleased smile appear as she prepared get answers.

Adding credence to Kyrie's assertions, Trish/Gloria rebuked sternly, "You speak as if you were part of the inner council. I was there without any sight of you when Sanctus was told of Nero's power and ordered him taken into custody. You declare he knew Nero was of Sparda's bloodline when he clearly did not until Yamato was restored."

Quailing under her derisive tone, Marcus sputtered, "His Holiness knew everything. He'd studied the Demon World extensively as a means of knowing his enemy and using his knowledge to turn evil into good. Didn't his resurrection prove his blessed wisdom after being dishonorably shot, even if by Lord Dante?"

Getting the reference, Nero taunted, "So. What? You implying I fight dirty 'cause I use a gun? If that puts me in the dishonorable camp, up yours**. **Idiot. By the way, sorry Sanctus' 'miraculous' resurrection didn't stay very miraculous. Lemme put you outta your misery. Before I smashed his face in during his claim to fame in becoming that gross statue, I ran him through from gut to gullet with Yamato. How's that for an honorably befitting death? Feel better, fuckhead? I know I do."

Features twisted in a frenzied hatred, Marcus lunged for his throat and Nero happily dropped him on the floor with a flip of the wrist from his human hand.

Unluckily, he couldn't stop the mouthy twat from spewing, "You lie! You're a liar Nero and don't deny it. There's no way you could defeat His Holiness, who held Sparda's sword. Not even Yamato could contest him or the sword of all swords of power at full strength. Admit it. You took advantage of the honor bestowed on you by stealing Kyrie away from her holy role for your own gain."

Fed up, Nero snarled, "Give it a rest already. Too bad it wasn't you in there instead of me. That was no paradise. Try suffocation. Immobilization with no way out. Pitch black broken by flashes of puke yellow and dried blood red while your soul is being sucked out of you. And Kyrie had to endure this longer than me. Yeah. It was a picnic alright, shithead. You make me sick and then some."

As Kyrie crept further and further into Nero's arms as he spoke, Trish's eyes flickered orange, Lady subtly clutched her guns to her stomach while Vergil and Dante blanched. None of them had asked either of the young couple exactly what it had been like inside the statue, and they discovered they didn't really need to know.

After that revelation, none could believe Marcus' smirk in the face of Nero's fury. Shoving himself up, he got to his feet refuting, "Say what you will but I know what I know and I was there when Gloria first appeared with the sword of Sparda, which she offered to His Holiness. If the Savior was hellish, why would she wish to join the Order and be saved from real Hell? Not taking chances, suspicious of her motives, His Holiness asked her to wait while he mediated."

_Oh yeah,_ Dante just bet he did. He only wondered what or whom he'd made an underground phone call to while he "mediated." Startled out of his musings, he felt Vergil narrow his attention on him like a laser beam.

_Uh oh. Here it comes. Wonder what's got his jocks in a twist__? _Dante internally bemoaned as Vergil enlightened him.

"_I have been meaning to have a long discussion with you about Father's sword. Could you not have come up with something else to offer to get Trish inside?"_ he blandly commented with a dangerous edge.

Not missing the promise of retaliation, Dante responded, affronted,_ "Hey! Don't blame me. That's on Trish. She snuck the sword out behind my back after leaving me a note to meet her. From there, we put a plan together. It worked, didn't it?"_

"_Only too well. For the other side. And Yamato?"_ Vergil admonished acidly.

"_OK. That one's on me. What was the use of letting the sword get all rusty when Nero had shown his metal? You weren't anywhere around I could see." _

_Except for in Nero there possibly, _Dante added to himself before continuing conversationally_, "For all I knew, you were pushing up daisies in Hell. Though, since we are talking you, it's more like pushing up those thingamajigs with spiked teeth luring the unsuspecting in for a snack." _

Vergil dripped a frigidly caustic, _"You are too kind." _

"_Don't mention it,"_ Dante absently returned with an off handed wave without removing his attention from the scene before them.

"When he returned from his chambers, he was a changed man. His visage alight with divine insight, he proclaimed this was a sign the younger son had embraced his destiny and graciously accepted the gift while insisting she become part of the inner circle. This is how she gained his trust. Shocked, when I asked him most humbly why he allowed such a woman into his confidence without commanding her to clothe herself in uniform as is proper, he explained the only way a full devil could acquire the sword was through the consent of Lord Dante."

Pausing, Marcus thought a moment before saying, "I will admit I was amazed to learn Gloria's nature since she looked human. I voiced my reservations, which happened to the same as Credo's, yet unlike Credo, His Holiness chose to enlighten me. He told me a devil's sense of modesty is not the same as humans. They are comfortable displaying their bodies. Take this other she-devil for example." He pointed to Lady.

Frowning, Lady heard Vergil's sly, _"Apparently you give devils a run for their money in getting your money's worth. Care to retract your previous comments on my devilish nature in lieu of the comment directed at you?" _

"_Ha. Ha. Very funny. We'll see who laughs last. I enjoy a good run for my money. Do you need a head start, or should I go for broke starting now?"_ she replied sweetly.

Vergil didn't get a chance to send an answer as Nero laughed at Marcus, "That's a human woman cheesebrain. Can't you tell the difference? Some apprentice you were. I bet Sanctus had to speak in simple two syllable words while spelling out your lessons in blocked letters."

Confusion appeared over Marcus as he stumbled, "But... But I don't get it. Why would the second son of Sparda choose a pure human woman if this female devil threatened violence against him or any he chose?"

Then he concluded, "Oh, I get it. He was pretending. It's actually you gathering together female supplicants. Do you think to persuade the true devil to your side although she has sought Lord Dante's attention? I can only suppose he hasn't chosen her, or cast her out if she had been, because she hadn't proven her loyalty to his satisfaction."

Rolling his eyes along with Trish and Dante, Nero huffed, "Oh man, are you stupid or what? You may think you have a clue about demons, but you don't know squat**.** What gave you the idea I'd wanna be a gross demon Master? Oh. Yeah. Let me guess. The bastard who took over after Sanctus."

In disgruntlement, Dante muttered, _"I knew it,"_ to which Vergil inquired,_ "Knew what?"_

Leaning toward him, he explained, _"Trish struck a pose striking me dumb when __I finally got my chance at seeing her new style__. Once I unswallowed my tongue, I got the joke. I just knew if Dad walked into that, ugh, church, nobody would know him on sight."_

_"I do not understand,"_ Vergil admitted.

Gesturing, Dante elaborated, _"You know. The bobbed white hair, wild blue eyes, and for laughs she added feathers on her shoulders pretending she wanted to be an angel while having a 'devil's __tail', etc. __Get me now?" _

Coming alert, he heard Vergil observe, _"Yes. Obviously you are right in thinking this, however, including this Sanctus person, others obviously did as they came after you and enslaved me." _

_Ack!_ Dante did _not_ want Vergil connecting any dots in that direction and leaped to change the course of the subject. _"I'd say it's more like the guys in charge wanted to keep Dad's likeness __and the awareness of us__ under wraps for reasons you know." _

Nodding Vergil agreed, _"Quite. Revolting, really. Asinine ambitions do conceal the truth while revealing only enough to make others do their bidding."_

Drily, Dante pointed out, _"If anyone would know, it'd be you." _

Succumbing to her silent command, Marcus told Trish proudly, "I had the distinct honor of being chosen by His Holiness, along with other handpicked recruits, to serve him in his wondrous quest. He proclaimed we were carefully selected because we'd be the best at embracing his teachings."

_You mean by being mediocre malleable sheep, don't ya?_ Dante corrected.

"He wished to share his secrets with those who would follow him in bringing his full vision to life. Humbly honored to be part of this exclusive circle, we swore an oath giving our souls and unconditional devotion to him."

_Souls? _Black magic required soul energy often mixed with a blood sacrifice to be effective and Dante, Vergil, Trish and Lady knew this. More importantly to Dante was the question of whom or what the mentor's mentor had been.

A strong intuition told him they hadn't been the regular run of the mill practitioner. His bet was on demonic forces as the obvious choice in running this depraved school of education. If that was the case, Dante figured it's doors would be shut when they destroyed this little fiefdom of Hell. _One problem solved - let's hope._

But Dante did want to know how deep and far this consorting and communing with the enemy went, as did Trish as she continued her questions. "Others? Where are they now? I thought Credo was in charge of the Knights."

Marcus answered bitterly, "After our Savior fell, I was the last left alive. As for Credo, his Holiness offered him the position of Supreme General if he would aid him. Seizing the opportunity to become an active participant fulfilling His Holiness' dream, during our training, Credo gauged the most suited recruits to become His Holiness' disciples."

Releasing Nero, feeling tainted by her brother's actions, Kyrie flattened herself against the wall and closed her eyes as he went on in reverence, "As our superlative leader, Credo chose to become the _first_ Angel before allowing any others to go through a potentially dangerous process."

Almost wincing, this was what Nero hadn't wanted uncovered. Feeling her sorrow as if it was his own, he tried to comfort her, _"I'm sorry, Kyrie."_

"_There's nothing for you to be sorry about Nero and don't ever think so,"_ she fiercely replied as his contrasting wholesomeness whirled through her - washing away the coating feeling of defilement.

Taken aback by her furor and surety, Nero asked,_"What do __you mean Kyrie? What are you saying?"_

Sighing sadly, she projected, _"Ever since our parents died, Credo was consumed with sustaining the memory of them. You know this. He wanted to be like our father and in his ambitions, fell for Sanctus' promises and lies. I know you stayed because of me, but I think, in staying, you also helped Credo from falling too deeply into his trap. You planted seeds of what was right and wrong through your discussions with him."_

With a slight grin, Nero teased, _"Don't ya mean our arguments or fights?"_

A light smile crossed her features as she laughed a little, _"If I remember correctly, you two called them debates." _Then she added soberly, _"You see Nero, Credo may have betrayed you by unfairly calling you a traitor but I don't think he would've been so quick to try and save us when he saw how far Sanctus was willing to go to capture you. Do you understand?"_

Nero did and sincerely hoped Kyrie was right. While he didn't think he'd made that much of a difference, he'd be grateful if he'd helped someway, somehow. What he heard next made him believe her more as Trish/Gloria prompted, "Why wasn't Nero chosen to be part of your little band of followers? I would have thought his closeness with Credo would make him a candidate."

"Nero," Marcus scoffed, "You know his reputation. Besides, Credo always stood up for him, saying he was our best tracker, a skilled warrior and dedicated to the Order. He said he was a good man to have your back and always got the job done, no matter how difficult the assignment. So what if he had a bad attitude, smart mouth and disdain toward the Church? This is why Credo wasn't invited to our ceremonies. Sanctus explained he was too military minded and held Agnus in disgust, though it was through his research he became an Angel."

Nero agreed with Credo. Killing him with the idea of cutting off his arm to "examine" had been disgusting enough without all the other stuff he'd seen. Nice to know he hadn't been the only one who found the crazy psycho repulsive. Even Sanctus had the brains to keep him out of sight in the basement where monsters belonged.

Then Marcus said something that completely rocked Nero's world. He aggressively protested, "You don't understand. Don't you remember how Nero's arm conveniently changed?" He sneered, "Or was supposedly 'injured' in the weeks after you gave us Sparda's sword? You probably don't know this but around that time we invoked a mighty ceremony calling the sword's power forth."

Eyes suddenly blazing orange flames, Trish dropped her disguise and hoisted Marcus up by his throat. Her nails digging into the soft tissue, he choked with clawing fingers at hers. Fiercely she spoke with menace under her melodious tone, "Do you not mean a blood rite calling forth the darkness? How demonic of you. From what I can tell, for a human holy man, your beloved Sanctus certainly savored ritual killings of innocents to gain a so called benevolent 'Savior' and peaceful world. You disgust me."

Under her ferocity , Dante heard her sorrow. "_Why so sad Trish? "_

She revealed on a tight band, "_This is my fault Dante. I am supposed to protect the humans. In handing over the sword, although I sensed the ambition within Sanctus which I took as a sign he was a zealot, I failed to take into account what I am sure are poor young men's senseless deaths. I couldn't conceive of a holy man doing something so foul no matter how skewed. In this case, to complete his plan he wanted the sword to completely reclaim its demonic heritage._ _I wish to rip this one's throat out._"

Soothingly he reached out, "_Darling don't put this on your shoulders. There's not much sense in most religions I can discern and you shouldn't think you should've guessed the actions of a warped mind behind a bizarre cult. Nothing has caused more carnage and destruction than these so called peaceful, spread the word, religions. Why do ya think I avoid church like the plague?_"

Despite herself, Trish internally laughed at him without loosening her grip, "_Because you hate anyone telling you what to think or do. And let's not forget lecturing. You hate what you call boring preaching making a sheep assembly line. Not all churches are bad, you know. They do a lot of good. I've seen it."_

Relieved, Dante sent back, "_There you go. This was a small cult so how were you to know how bad things were behind the scenes, even from behind the scenes where you were? This seems like a nest for a multi-headed snake, dearest. Now don't kill the filthy rat in your hand. You might catch something like rabies if he bites. Leave him to Nero to bring him to human justice as part of the, uck, Order._"

However, what Dante couldn't know was Kyrie had seen through Marcus' eyes and had felt his gloating obscene thrill as a young man just out of the academy was lead unknowingly to his death.

The boy was dressed in white and Marcus relished the moments he had gone from wide-eyed awe to wide-eyed confusion to shock then pain filled horror as his throat was cut from behind. A scarlet fountain erupted - drenching the greatest demonic sword in existence. Kyrie couldn't get the image of the white tunic turned dark red out of her mind.

The puzzling part to Marcus (and she could feel he felt just that callous as the naive youth fell forward with his hands pressing the hideous slash gushing out his life before he had a chance to really live) was Sparda's sword refused the offering. It's purpose was in triumphantly killing demons - not hungering for human pain, despair and blood.

The disciples were shocked whereas Sanctus was furious the sword refused to absorb the precious liquid. Imperative to his plan, the sword had to remember its demonic roots and that meant it had to drink in the life force of a human versus a demon. Determined he would not fail, Sanctus began a demonic chant demanding the sword bend to his will by accepting this diabolical drink from the purest of hearts.

Sharing this scene with Nero, forgetting herself, Kyrie gave a small cry she tried to swallow and burrowed even deeper into him as she whispered in his mind, _" Aaron. They killed sweet Aaron for their foul means. Horrible. Bestial._"

Nero's eyes flashed red as he vividly remembered the kid's excitement upon graduating and pride in becoming a Knight. Recalling how amusingly impatient he had been with him as he followed him around asking a million questions, he fought everything inside him demanding he rip this piece of filth apart.

Ignoring Marcus' precarious circumstances within Trish's tender administrations, Kyrie exclaimed almost tearfully, "Will you stop talking about Nero's heritage and destiny? Sanctus lured his victim in like spider does a fly. You _murdered _for supposed grandiose purposes to your mind which were actually sick and grotesques. You know you did and have no remorse as any person with an ounce of compassion would. You're the real devil here - not Nero. How dare you suggest your disgusting ritual had anything to with him?"

Lips abruptly harshly compressed, Nero paled. Blocks of memories began rapidly arranging themselves into a movie with a story he didn't want to see.

Walking patrol during the time under discussion, he'd come across a hot spot his mother had warned him against. Although he remembered his mom as if through a fog, there were moments when the fog bank opened and he got glimpses of lucid clarity. And one of those moments was when she told him to stay away from anything to do with the black arts and those who practiced them.

Nevertheless, Nero couldn't simply ignore summons of diabolical power or whatever. His job was to put down demons and he figured stopping anyone from trying to bring them to the surface fit the job description. Able to sense dark forces at work, he was fast at breaking in on a ritual in progress and destroying any means allowing the persons involved to finish their project.

Cutting a large swath through that particular community, he'd been disturbed and puzzled when he'd noticed rising streams of blackness flowing throughout the city. Moreover, aspects of this darkness felt different from the norm. Like Vergil, Nero avoided certain areas as his sixth sense warned him away with his mother's voice ringing in his mind, shooting him into retreating survival mode.

He would never forget the pitch black night that changed him and his life forever. It came about a week before Dante's dramatic entrance when he accidentally stumbled into one of these wickedly swirling vortexes. Hearing chanting, he had moved to investigate only to be caught in an entangling snare he sensed too late.

With what he now knew was the devil inside howling in terror and raging denial, his human half hadn't been too cool either as he was forcibly propelled forward by an unseen force. Digging his heels into the ground for all he was worth while grabbing hold of a sturdy metal rod fence, he'd been able to make out a spooky building through shrouding trees and the darkness with candles burning in the windows.

This was where the chanting and greedily malicious power had been emanating from. And it seemed to Nero its hunger was for the second part of him as it ferociously fought answering the call aimed specially for it.

The chanting had become louder until it became a steady drumbeat in his head while a male voice intoned he needed more power from an obviously magical object he was commanding. Nero figured the guy had the right idea as both his hands began to slip until he was precariously gripping the metal with only one.

With every cell shrieking a code red danger ahead, he tried thinking through the panicked fear but couldn't. Losing the battle as his body rose vertically in the air, he prayed for a miracle to save him from whatever evil thing lay in wait.

As if hearing his mental pleas, a masking presence swept over him. The energy felt familiar from a long ago memory as it hovered around him - assessing his dilemma. Suddenly, before Nero had a chance to brace himself, the warm force sank into him.

A searing agony built in his right forearm as his coat shredded and skin peeled back, transforming into an incredibly powerful demonic replacement. The anguish was so intense his scream couldn't burst forth as it echoed throughout his entire being. From a distance in that ocean of pain, he discovered he couldn't open his rapidly changing, effervescent hand as the metal bar began to bend in order to grab another.

Thankfully the metal held and the power flowing in him paused as it seemed to feel its extreme affliction on him. Shockingly, though his arm continued its transformation, he felt relief as a coolness eased the lava rocketing through his veins.

Once the change was complete, he got the impression of regret mixed with pride before the powerful energy was forced out of him - swirling in a jerking motion back from where it came. He had the feeling it could no longer hold out against that awful call and demand.

Unaccountably hoping he hadn't been the cause of draining the energy's strength when it stopped to help him, he internally cried out at the sight of his arm and hand. Once the summoning ceased, he had been on his feet, streaking away from the area toward home, all the while planning how to hide from Kyrie and Credo. He had also prayed he would return to normal with a sinking feeling that wasn't going to happen.

Now he went sheet white as he re-experienced the sensation of that night he always pushed aside whenever it snuck into his mind. After everything, Nero came to the disturbing realization he had been trans-mutated by the power of Sparda as it utilized his devil half. It must have come from the sword as it fought to free itself from Sanctus' command to which it eventually succumbed.

Instinctively he knew this was why he had a devil avatar instead of a devil form. He didn't need one - his demon was already visible and attached. By Nero's reasoning, his Devil Arm was a replacement for a sword belonging to him from Sparda as surely as Rebellion belonged to Dante and Yamato belonged to Vergil.

_Son of a bitch. No. Make that son of a Hellspawn bitch_.

And Dante had to know. He had to.

In his mind's eye he saw the intense concentration and implacable resolve on Dante's face when they first fought. He'd deliberately, viciously, slapped the sword he was using from his fist before making a blurring straight stab attack. Once he made contact and felt the explosive connection decimating rows of pews, he'd nodded as if confirming something he suspected. Only then did he speak as if Nero had become worth the effort.

There had also been the incident with Yamato. Stabbed through the heart by Agnus, his devil's arm became totally alive as he died. _Feeling this, Yamato too must've connected with me in an even bigger detonation blast - simultaneously in sync with my Devil's awakening_, Nero accurately theorized.

(_As soon as he regained his balance, Dante was a dead man for not telling him._)

_Triple son of a bitch._ His arm hadn't flashed at Dante's entrance because he was in furious killing mode, but in greeting. This was why Nero hadn't attacked. He had always wondered why he hadn't felt the need to until he thought Kyrie threatened. He had always put his baffling actions down to needing her safe.

The very, very worst part was in remembering, Nero recognized the touch of his parents, especially his father, in the power that changed his life forever. An image vividly arose of his father looking a lot like Dante and Vergil bouncing him in his arms with his dark haired mother fondly tousling his hair.

A grown man, Nero became a child as his father, a father he hadn't been able to picture before, smiled proudly at him while saying, "Our son Miriam. Such a miracle. And he is. A miracle. I have no regrets. Although our son, Sparda's potency flows through him. I believe in your foresight. It is a relief when we are gone he will never be alone. You'll ensure a home for him while he has two brothers who will aid him in his time of need. He is strong with your temperament and my eyes."

While his mother gave his laughing father a mock scolding as they faded, a horrified Nero savagely yelled out of the blue to the room at large, "_No way!_ There is no way. You're _not_ my father and I _do not_ have brothers. _None!_ I'm imagining things and have it wrong - I have to."

Everyone staring at him in astonishment with a gasp from Kyrie, he stepped away from her while glaring dire punishment and dismemberment in Dante's direction as his hand glowed a blinding bright burning yellow.

Both Dante and Vergil straightened while thinking in growing alarm at the same time, _WHAT?_


End file.
